Gohan and the Deathly Hallows
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Can Gohan and his friends collect all the Horcruxes and destroy them? Can they escape Cell and the Dark Empire from the future? What adventures lie ahead? New friends and hidden enemies await! Romances: Harry x Pan, Harry x Kiara, Gohan x Ginny, Gohan x OC. If there's anymore, I'll list them. Warning: Many character deaths.
1. Meeting at Malfoy Manor

**Here we are. Book Seven. It all comes down to this.**

Chapter 1

The two figures glared at each other right after appearing out of nowhere on a moonlit lane. One was pointing a wand, and the other was pointing his finger, which was sparking black and red. Then, the two recognized each other, causing them to relax.

"Ahhh, Severus. Good to see you. Any news?" Cell smiled.

"The best." Snape answered.

"I guess that we might be a little late, but I'm sure that he won't mind." Cell chuckled as they walked down the path, Cell occasionally slicing the random branch or twig that got into his face. After several minutes, a large iron gate came into view. While Snape ficked his wand, Cell's eyes flashed with a red glow. Then, the two seemed to pass through the gate as if it was smoke. As they passed the hedge, a rustling sound made them turn. While Snape's hand went for his wand, Ceel's eyes flashed, sending a red blast flying into the hedge.

SQUAK! When the smoke faded, they both saw the body of a peacock lying in a small crater.

"Oops. Well, you can never be sure." Cell chuckled. As they reached the front of the mansion, the doors opened, like an electric door.

"Please. My mansion is twice this size." Cell muttered as they walked down a long black hallway. After a minute, they reached a large black door that had two of Frieza's henchmen in front of it.

"Who goes… oh! Lord Cell! Welcome, the meeting's already started!" one of the henchman said as his partner opened the door. Cell and Snape entered to see a dark room with a long table, with people sitting at it. What caught their attention was the woman who was levitated a foot off the table and slowly revolving in a 360 circle. There were henchmen at every door.

"There you are, Android!" Frieza spoke up from his spot, while Cell Junior waved at Cell next to Frieza.

"Snape, Cell. You are nearly late." A high clear voice said. Cell smirked at the pale man with slits for nostrils and red eyes. On the floor was Nagini, curled up at Voldemort's feet.

Cell hissed a greeting as he sat down right next to Voldemort, causing several Death Eaters to gasp.

"Oh, before we start, I just wanted to say that I got copies of the "Dumbledore is dead" party right here. Anyone want one?" Cell asked as he snapped his fingers, causing a brown box to appear out of nowhere and pulled out several disks. Nervously, several Death Eaters raised their hands. Voldemort was dead silent as the Death Eaters silently pocketed the disks after Cell slid it to them.

"Are you sure you don't want one, Riddle? I mean, not only did you down 7 firewhiskies, but the part where you humped." Cell began to say.

"ENOUGH! I DO NOT WANT A COPY!" Voldemort roared, making the room go silent.

"Sheesh." Cell muttered as he snapped his fingers, causing the box to vanish.

"I hope you have some useful information, android." Voldemort hissed.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Harry Potter will be moved next Saturday, at nightfall. Snape heard the same thing." Cell smirked.

"Is this true, Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape nodded.

I've heard differently, my lord. Dwalish, the auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before his 17th birthday." Yaxely spoke up.

"Oh please. Dwalish is the dumbest auror I've ever seen. How he got there is still a mystery to me." This resulted in some laughs.

"Cell is correct. The Auror office will no longer play a part in the protection of Harry Potter. There are some who believe that we have infiltrated the Ministry." Snape added.

"Well, they've got that right, right dad?" Cell Junior smirked, resulting in laughs from Frieza, several henchmen, and the Death Eaters.

"Right. My strategy of replacing missing ministry officials with my children in disguise has really paid off." Cell chuckled.

"Do you know where he will be taken?" Voldemort asked.

"My guess is that he will be taken to the home of someone in the order. I've heard that it will have every type of protection possible, so attacking it would not be a good idea." Cell answered.

"That's coming from the guy who broke into Hogwarts twice. I'd listen to him." Bojack spoke.

"Options, Dr. Gero?" Voldemort asked.

"Ahh, yes! Well, based on all the research, I would have to conclude that if the Ministry fell by next Saturday, then we could break through the protective enchantments." Dr. Gero answered.

"I see… how is your army coming along, Frieza?" Voldemort asked.

"Very well. Since both my father and brother are still dead, I have inherited their empires. I sent out the message to come to Earth, just as we planned. The problem at this point is getting the footsoldiers and ships adjusted to the Wizarding World." Frieza sighed.

"What about Gohan Son and the other Z Fighters? They are the biggest threat at this point, especially since Son is 17 years old. He's escaped you multiple times." Voldemort asked.

"The only ones we have to worry about are Gohan and Goku. And they will fall easy. Besides, I could say the same thing about you and Potter." Cell chuckled. Several Death Eater gasped and Nagini hissed. At that moment, a wail went from the basement.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort roared, causing Pettigrew to flinch.

"What have I told you about keeping our guests quiet?" Voldemort barked.

"Yes sir, right away!" Wormtail rushed towards the dungeon immediately.

"I find myself in an unfortunate complication. Potter's wand and mine share the same core, as some of you know. We can wound, but not fatally kill one another." No one said a word.

'If I am to kill him, I must use another's wand. Who will volunteer?" Voldemort asked.

"I nominate Lucius." Cell spoke up, causing the Malfoys to whirl and look at the android with hatred. Cell smiled.

"What a splendid idea, Cell. Thank you. Lucius?" Lucius looked up to see Voldemort extending his hand. Slowly, he handed his wand to Voldemort. As Voldemort took the wand, Malfoy made the tiniest movement, as if he expected for Voldemort to hand him his wand. But Voldemort noticed.

"Did you expect my wand in return? Mine?" Voldemort asked. Cell roared with laughed while Cell Junior rolled on the floor giggling. At that, the rest of the room burst into laughter. Then, Voldemort raised the wand, causing the room to go silent. He flicked his wand, causing the levitating person to slowly float forward.

"For those of you who don't know our guest, this is Ms. Charity Burbidge, who until recently, taught Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." This was answered with laughter, and several Death Eaters, such as Bellatrix, spat on the floor.

"She believes that we are actually no different from muggles. Given her way, she would have us mate with them." Cell roared with laughter at that comment, while Frieza chuckled. Evil Gohan snarled as his tail whipped behind him, smashing a portion of the wall.

"Well, soon, Muggles will no longer be a problem, right, Dr. Gero?" Cell smirked.

"Right. Soon, Witches and Wizards will rule the universe!" Dr. Gero grinned at the cheers he got.

"Severus…" the room froze.

"Severus… please…" she gasped.

"Avada Kedavra!" the green light shot from Voldemort's wand and struck the woman, causing her to crash to the table.

" I guess I'll have Cell Junior take her place long enough for her to "resign." Cell sighed.

"Nagini… dinner." As Voldemort said this, Nagini slid up onto the table, pass the Death Eaters and a disgusted Frieza, and then it opened its mouth and pounced.

**Not a bad beginning, right? Review!**


	2. Leaving For Privet Drive

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 2

"Nooo…" Gohan groaned as he rolled in his sleep. He found himself in the Astronomy Tower again, and turned to see Snape blast Dumbledore with the killing curse.

"_DAMN YOU!" Gohan roared as he leaped at Snape. But, he passed right through him!_

"_You're just as idiotic as your father. You silly monkey." Snape smiled and pointed his wand at Gohan. _

"_Ha Ha Ha!" Cell's voice echoed as a green light shot from Snape's wand and sent Gohan tumbling over the edge of the tower. But instead of ground, all Gohan could see was an endless black!_

"_NNNNOOOO!" Gohan screamed as he was swallowed up by the darkness._

"GOHAN!" Gohan's eyes snapped open to see Kiara looking at him. She was dressed in a white tank top and pajama bottoms, with her tail freely wiggling behind her. Gohan could smell the scent of food coming into the room.

"W-what happened?" Gohan groaned as he sat up.

"You were having a nightmare. You were yelling about Snape." Kiara answered.

"When I get my hands on him…" Gohan snarled as his fist clenched.

"Mom sent me to wake you up. Come on, breakfast's ready." Kiara smirked as she turned and left Gohan's room. Gohan sighed as he climbed out of bed. After Dumbledore's funeral, Kiara had moved out of Mr. Satan's home and moved in with the Sons. It had been heartbreaking for both Mr. Satan and Kiara. But at least now, Mr. Satan wouldn't be targeted by Death Eaters. After getting dressed in his gi, he got a grin on his face. Then, he grabbed his wand and vanished with a crack. He reappeared right next to Chi-Chi, causing her to scream and whack him with her frying pan.

"Owww…" Gohan groaned as he laid on the floor with circles in his eyes.

"Awesome!" Goten gaped as Gohan got to his feet.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Sorry, mom. Hey, where's dad?" Gohan asked as he sat at the table next to Kiara.

"He's at another meeting." Chi-Chi answered. Gohan sighed. Ever since Dumbledore died, Goku had been in more and more meetings with the order, as well as Piccolo and the other Z Fighters. This explained Bardock's absence as well. Gohan didn't like the fact that he wasn't being included in every meeting, despite his power and age.

"Well, let's eat!" Chi-Chi said as she placed a BIG plate of food on the table. With that, everyone started eating, while Goten and Gohan shoveled food down their throats, Kiara was still getting adjusted to being a full saiyan, since Dumbledore had also limited her appetite when he left her with Mr. Satan. But by now, she could eat food quickly too.

"I always wanted a daughter. Look at this, a happy family." Chi-Chi sighed. Then, they heard the front door open, and they turned to see Goku and Bardock walk in.

"Hey dad! Hey Gramps!" Kiara grinned. Goku smiled nervously.

"Oh thank Dende, we're starving!" Goku and Bardock immediately started shoving food down their throats. Gohan and Kiara looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. Goten looked around like he couldn't figure out what the heck was going on.

Later…

"That was good!" Goku grinned as he burped.

"Now I know how you guys feel when you eat." Kiara chuckled as she rubbed her stomach.

"How the hell did I not figure this out sooner?" Bardock sweatdropped.

"So Dad, what was the meeting about this time?" Gohan asked with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"I'm sorry that we didn't bring you, Gohan, but you needed your rest. But we've decided when we're going to move Harry to the Burrow." Goku answered, causing Kiara to choke on her drink.

"REALLY? WHEN?" Kiara asked with excitement. Gohan chuckled. Kiara had sent Harry a lot of letters during the summer. Gohan had though ahead of this and had taught Ginny how to use a muggle cell phone while they were both at Hogwarts. As if by perfect timing, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Gohan asked, raising his hand to make everyone go quiet.

The Burrow…

"Hey Gohan, when are you and the rest of your family coming for the wedding?" Ginny asked as she hung over the side of her bed.

"When we move Harry from Privet Drive. My dad was just about to tell me the date." Gohan answered.

"Hi Ginny!" Goten piped, getting a nasty glare from Chi-Chi and Gohan.

"Hi Goten! Oh, and Gohan, we're waiting for you! Just promise me two things." Ginny giggled.

"Okay, what?" Gohan asked.

"At the wedding, try to keep your family from eating all the food. Oh, and please keep Vegeta and Goku from trying to kill each other at the wedding. I might even give you a little reward, if you know what I mean." Ginny purred, causing Gohan to turn completely scarlet and steam to shoot out of the ears, causing Chi-Chi to smile and Kiara to giggle.

"Oh, and tell Kiara I say hi." Ginny added.

"Sure. Okay, you can hang up." Gohan smirked.

"No, you hang up." Ginny giggled.

"No, you hang up." Gohan smiled, causing everyone to groan.

"Oh god, this is going to take awhile. I've seen people do that for hours on my drama shows." Bardock groaned.

"No, you hang up." Gohan said again.

"I'LL HANG UP!" Ron's voice roared over the phone, and then the line went dead.

"Huh. I guess Hermione taught Ron how to use one too." Gohan muttered as he glanced at the phone.

"Are you gonna shag?" Goten asked. Bardock choked, Kiara covered her mouth, Gohan gaped, and Chi-Chi screamed. Goku kept eating.

"GOTEN SON! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD?" Chi-Chi screamed as she whipped out her frying pan.

"I heard Ron say it when me and Trunks were playing in the common room to Dean. Is it bad?" Goten scratched his head.

"No, bro! Just… never say it again." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Oh, when we get to the Burrow, I'm talking to Molly, so help me." Chi-Chi muttered. Gohan gulped. Ron was in BIG trouble.

"Sooo, dad! When are we getting Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Tonight." Goku answered.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed in unison.

"Are you serious, dad?" Kiara asked

"We talked about it for awhile. Moody thought it best to do it tonight. We can't wait until the love protection wears off, because Voldemort probably has patrols watching and waiting for that moment." Goku answered.

"Right. We're already having a member of the order move the Dursleys. So everyone pack your things." Bardock ordered.

Chi-Chi, Bulma's going to pick you

"Right." Gohan nodded.

Later…

Gohan sighed as Mt Pazou faded into the distance. He had packed all the essential things for his journey to find the Horcruxes. He gulped at the thought that he still hadn't told Chi-Chi that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. He looked to see Goku and Bardock flying ahead of him, and Kiara and Goten flying next to him. The plan was to meet up with the rest of the Z Fighters before leaving for Privet Drive, and to meet up with the Order of the Pheonix over London. The only problem at the is point was if the Death Eaters didn't see them coming.

"We'll be there soon, Harry." Gohan thought as he and the others shot into the distance.

**Cool, right? Well, soon, we'll see the return of an old friend! More dramatic events, next time! Review!**


	3. The 7 Potters

**Hey, it's me again! It's time for the Battle of 7 Potters! And for the love of Christ, I'm going to reintroduce the other clones. I hadn't forgotten them! And look out for the return of an old friend and ally to the Z Fighters!**

Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he packed the last of his things. The Dursleys had already left. Harry was glad that they were gone, but Dudley's farewell had surprised him. He had never heard Dudley say something nice to him before. He looked at the letters in his hand, causing him to sigh. He really missed Kiara. It was still sinking in that she was really Gohan's half-sister, her real name was Kiara Videl Son, and a saiyan warrior. He was also looking forwad to seeing Gohan, Goku, and the other Z Fighters, as well as Ron and Hermione. Well, Vegeta might be an exception. Then…

BAM BAM BAM! Harry whirled to hear someone banging at the door. He sprinted for it, but it shattered before he reached it.

"Brat! About damn time!" Vegeta smirked as he lowered his fist.

"Tell the whole damn neighborhood that we're here, won't you?" Moosy cursed as he limped past Vegeta. Harry immediately grinned at the sight of Gohan, and gave the half saiyan a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Harry." Gohan grinned as Harry let him go and hugged Ron.

"Come on, before someone kills his ass." King Vegeta muttered as he appeared at the doorway. Nodding, Harry followed Gohan, Vegeta, and Moody into the empty living room.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned to see Kirllin walk up to him with a grin.

"Good to see you, Krillin! And nice hair." Harry high-fived the little monk.

"Thanks. Gohan helped a little with a hair growing spell. It's awesome that's he's 17, right?" Krillin grinned.

"Except that he apparated into my room while I was changing." 18 said as she walked into the room.

"I said I was sorry." Gohan muttered as he rubbed his head. Eventually, the room filled up with familiar faces of friends, except…

"Hey Gohan, where's?" Harry was interrupted by someone putting their hands over his eyes, causing Gohan, Ron, Hermione, and the other adults to grin.

"Good to see you, Harry." Harry smirked and turned to look at Kiara. She had gotten rid of her pigtails and let her hair flow down to her neck, and was dressed in a gi similar to Goku's. Her tail was wrapped across her waist like a belt.

"Hello?" Gohan's voice snapped Harry out of his daze.

"You've all said your hellos, now listen up! We've go to get the hell out of here." Moody limped to the head of the room and turned to look at him.

"Potter, you're underage, so you've still go the trace on you." Moody said.

"What's the trace?" Harry asked.

"It means those bitches at the Ministry will know when you that magic of yours, that's what!" Vegeta muttered.

"Right. So, we've got to use ways of transportation that the Ministry can't detect, like brooms, those death horsies," Goku began to say.

"Threstals, dad." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. As I was saying, brooms, threstals, flying, the flying Nimbus, and Hagrid's bike." Goku laughed as he scratched his head.

"Hey Harry, do you still have your heart medicine?" Gohan asked out loud, causing everyone to look at him.

That's right! You haven't gotten the heart virus yet, have you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Then where the bloody hell is that medicine? So help me, if that virus kills you, all of this would be for nothing, and that girl would have been wasting her time giving it to you!" Moody growled.

"Relax, it's right here." Harry pulled a capsule out of his pocket and clicked it, causing a little bottle to appear in his hands. Everyone sighed.

"Good. You feel anything, you take that immediately, you understand?" Moody growled. Harry nodded as he shrunk the bottle again.

"Kakarot, you tell him how that virus feels?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"Yes, Vegeta. If I find myself short of breath without doing much effort, and if I can't breathe." Harry answered.

"Good. Back to buisness. We're doing this in pairs, save two individuals." Moody said.

"Right. When we go out there, if there's anyone waiting for us, and there probably will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one." Bardock said as he leaned against the wall.

"Real one?" Harry asked.

"I believe that you're familiar with this potion, Harry." Piccolo chuckled as Moody pulled out his hip flask and opened the top.

"No. Absolutely not!" Harry said.

"HAH! PAY UP, KAKAROT!" Vegeta laughed as he pulled his hand out.

"And I actually thought Harry would be okay with this…" Goku sighed as he handed Vegeta several bills.

"But you still have to drink that stuff!" Bardock grinned, earning a nasty look from Vegeta.

"_Vegeta?"_ Harry smiled at the thought of Vegeta drinking Polyjuice Potion. Then, he yelped as Kiara yanked a chunk of his hair out and handed it to Moody, who dropped it in the potion. The volunteers were Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, George, Ron, and a short man who Gohan recognized as Mundugus Fletcher. Gohan did not respect him one bit, as did many of the other Z Fighters.

"Okay, enough fooling around. Krillin! Get your butt over here!" 18 barked. Krillin groaned as he stood next to Gohan and Vegeta.

"Why me?" Krillin groaned.

"You always wanted to be taller." Gohan joked as he took a sip of the flask and winched. The only person to put up a fight was Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Drink it, or we'll tell Bulma and Chi-Chi!" Piccolo barked.

"He never wanted to drink anything that he didn't like, even when he was an infant! You should have seen what a pain he was when Karaka tried to force him to drink the healthy stuff. She ended up shoving it down his throat!" King Vegeta roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared. At that split second, Piccolo poured it down Vegeta's throat.

"DAMN YOU NAMEK!" Vegeta choked as he fell to the ground while holding his throat.

"Eet is very funny." Fleur smiled. Harry gaped as he stared at the 6 identical hims in front of him.

"GGAHHH! MY HAIR!" Vegeta screamed as he ran to a mirror, bumping into several things along the way.

"I'm a human weakling! NNOOOO!" Vegeta screamed as he pulled at his hair.

"It's not permanent, Vegeta. Calm down." Gohan chuckled as he did a few rapid punched. Piccolo held his hands apart and created 7 sets of identical clothing.

"So help me, if any of you tell the harpy, I. Will. Kill. You." Vegeta spat with an extremely red face as he took off his spandex and put on a set of the clothing.

"Huh. I though the great Vegeta would be more… impressive. I guess all those stories about you while you at Hogwarts were false." Hermione smirked, causing everyone to gape, especially Ron.

"I never thought she would be that tough." Gohan whispered to Harry, who silently nodded as steam shot out of Vegeta's ears.

"Look, let's focus on getting the hell out of here!" Yamcha said as he and Tien looked out the window

"Right. So, Gohan and Vegeta will fly by themselves. Krillin goes with Hagrid, Ron goes with Bill, George goes with Lupin, and you're with me, Mundungus. I want to keep an eye on you. Harry, you're with Goku." Moody said.

"It's funny, Harry. I was the one who brought you here, all those years ago, back when you were a little baby." Goku chuckled.(For reference, see Gohan and the Sorcerer's Stone. And yes, that story may be non canon, but I'm counting the prologue as canon.)

"What about Instant Transmission?" Harry asked.

"Not an option, since Cell can do it as well." Moddy answered as he limped outside, where the threstals, brooms, Hagrid's bike, and the Flying Nimbus were waiting. Goku immediately leaped onto the nimbus.

"Come on, Harry!" Goku grinned. Harry sighed as he leaped off the ground and landed next to Goku. One of the harrys stood next to them and winked.

"_Gohan."_ Harry thought.

"Remember, head straight to the Burrow!" Moody yelled.( I know that the books has them go to different houses, but I think that this made much more sense. And it's quicker.)

"GO!" at that, the Nimbus immediately shot into the sky, leaving Little Whinging far below them. For a second, Gohan was next to them. He gave a little wave, and then shot past them, vanishing into the cloud. The Harry who was Vegeta also shot past them, followed by Moody. Then, Goku and Harry shot into the clouds. But when they came out of them, Harry gaped in shock, as well as Goku. The sky was full of Death Eaters and henchmen!

"Goku!" Harry yelled as he tried to keep his balance.

"I know! Hang on!" Goku yelled as the Nimbus dipped, causing them to barely miss a stunning spell.

"_We're going to need a miracle to get out of this!"_ he thought as the Nimbus weaved through the air.

Privet Drive…

"I don't get it. It's completely deserted." Pan said as she looked at the house. Then, she frowned in concentration.

"I only went 7 months ahead in the future, but things feel completely different than before." Then, her eyes snapped opened and whirled.

"I feel a ton of energy over there! The fight must still be going on! I hope I'm not too late!" she yelled. Then, Pan shot into the air and vanished into the clouds.

**Well, this is a new development! What will this new addition prove? Will Harry and his friends escape this trap? Review!**


	4. Escaping Cell and Voldemort

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 4

"Stupify!" Harry yelled as he fired a stunning spell at the Death Eater chasing them as they weaved through the traffic, causing him to get knocked off his broom and crash into the highway.

"Nice shot, Harry!" Goku grinned.

"I thought you were against violence!" Harry laughed as they shot above the highway.

"Well, this is an exception! 20 points for Gryffindor!" Goku joked.

"Good one! I'll remember it!" Harry grinned. Then, Goku paled.

"DUCK!" Harry immediately ducked just in time to see a purple disk slice through the air where he had been standing.

"Frieza." Goku growled. Harry whirled to see the tyrant speeding through the air, followed by 2 Death Eaters. What scared Harry was the smile on Frieza's face.

"We've got to get a move on!" Harry yelled as he fired a spell at Frieza.

"Right! Hang on tight!" Goku yelled. Then, to Harry's shock, Hedwig flew past him and clawed Frieza in the face, causing the tyrant to roar in fury.

"YOU FILTHY BEAST! HOW DARE YOU!" Frieza roared with fury. Then, as Hedwig passed Harry and Goku, a pink beam shot through the air and collided with Hedwig, causing an explosion!

"NO! HEDWIG!" Harry screamed as Hedwig fell out of the cloud in a stream of smoke and shot towards the ground, vanishing into the darkness.

"Harry, there's not time for GAK!" Goku was interrupted by a red light blasting him in the head!

"NO! GOKU!" Harry screamed as Goku slumped over the edge of the Nimbus.

"Heh." Frieza smiled as he and the Death Eaters dropped back.

"_Why are they running?"_ Harry thought as he struggled to keep Goku from falling off the edge. If Goku died, that would be as horrible, if not worse, than if Harry died. Without Goku, no one would be able to defeat Broly.

Then…

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as his forehead seared with pain.

"Looks like we finally found little Potter and the great Goku all defenseless… two pain in the asses gone with one blow." Cell's voice rang out.

Harry's vision was fading in and out rapidly. He could barely keep his grip on the unconscious saiyan, and his forehead seared like fire. Then, without any command from him whatsoever, Harry's wand pushed his hand to the left and shot golden flames from it. The roar of fury he got tolf him that he had blocked Voldemort's attack.

"GIVE ME YOUR WAND, CELL!" Voldemort's voice roared.

"FORGET THE WAND, JUST BLAST HIM INTO THE OTHERWORLD!" Cell's voice countered. Harry's heart sunk. Would his wand block a ki blast?

Meanwhile…

"No way!" Pan had followed the most powerful of the kis, and had been shocked to see Harry riding the Flying Nimbus next to Goku. But the bigger shock had been when she saw Harry shoot golden flames at a black mist that had shot a green light at him.

"_Incredible! He's as amazing as I heard!"_ Pan thought as she tried to catch up to them without Cell or Voldemort noticing her ki. But then, she heard the conversation between Cell and Voldemort.

"Niether Harry or Goku can survive a combined ki blast from them! I've got to do something!" Pan thought in a panic as two ki balls grew in front of her. Then, her face lit up!

"That's it!" she though as she put two fingers to her head.

"I've only got a few seconds!" she thought. Then, she vanished. She reappeared right between Harry, Cell, and Voldemort. Ignoring the looks of shock she got from the two supervillians, her hands shot to her forehead.

"SOLAR FLARE!" she roared, causing the entire sky to be lit up with a blinding light. Voldemort roared and crashed into Cell, casing them to spiral through the air and crash into a group of power towers, causing electricity to dance through the air.

"Oh, that had to hurt." Pan sweat-dropped.

"My eyes!" Harry thought. Now, he couldn't see a thing! But the cries of pain and shock told him that neither Cell nor Voldemort had used the attack.

"I think this is the second time I've saved you guys from getting blown up, isn't it?" a familiar voice chuckled, making him gasp.

"PAN?" Harry yelled.

"Good to see you too, Harry. Don't worry, I've got gramps." Pan chuckled as she landed on the cloud next to the wizard. (Harry and Piccolo are the only ones who know that Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Ginny, which is why she called Goku "gramps" in front of Harry.

"What happened to Cell and" Harry began to asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Left them back there. I think Cell landed on Voldemort. They won't be getting up for awhile, from the looks of them." Pan chuckled. By now, Harry could faintly see the teenage saiyan with Goku slumped over her shoulder.

"He's only stunned. Where were you guys going, anyway?" she asked.

"The burrow." At that moment, a sound like a thunderclap told him that they had passed through the outer boundaries.

"We're here, Nimbus! Stop at the house!" Harry yelled. The nimbus seemed to understand, as it descended through the field and stopped next to the Burrow.

"GOKU!" Harry heard as he climbed off the Nimbus. He turned just in time to be knocked to the ground by a sobbing Chi-Chi, who somehow snatched Goku from Pan and cradle him, despite his size and weight.

"Ma'am, he's only stunned. He'll be good as new in a few minutes." Pan said nervously as Chi-Chi sobbed like a fire hydrant.

"HARRY!" Harry turned to see Bulma, Ms. Weasley, and Ginny rush out of the Burrow, followed by

Trunks and Goten. He recalled that Gohan had told him that Chi-Chi and Bulma were taking a plane to the Burrow in a different route.

"Thank god, he's okay." Chi-Chi sobbed. Then, she looked at Pan.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked Pan directly in the eyes.

"I-I'm…" Pan began to say.

Now I remember, you're that girl! The one from the tournament! The one who saved my Trunks from that disgusting Cell Junior!" Bulma beamed as she gave Pan a handshake.

"I never thanked you for saving my son. Thank you." Pan blushed in embarrassment.

"T-thank you ma'am." Pan smiled nervously.

"Gohan and the others should have been back by now." Ginny said with worry in her eyes.

"What? They're not here yet?" Harry asked.

"Knowing Vegeta, he's probably hiding until that potion wears off." Bulma muttered.

"Well, I know for a fact that Cell and you-know-who finally got the butt-kicking they deserve. The're probably really pissed." Pan chuckled, ignoring the looks she got.

Sure enough…

"DAMN THAT GIRL! WHEN I FIND HER, SHE'S DEAD!" Cell roared as he sent the power towers flying in every direction. Voldemort was still staring at the smoking remains of Lucius's wand.

"I don't understand… why didn't it work?" Voldemort growled as his anger rippled around him, causing black lightning to sparkle around him like a SSJ2. First, Potter's wand had completely destroyed his, and then that girl had blinded both of them and cost them the chance to destroy both Harry Potter and Goku Son. But the question bubbling through his minds was… who was she?

**Not bad, right? Soon, I'll begin a special on Pan in the future timeline. But that's not for a few more chapters… Review!**


	5. Pan's Story

**Hey, it's me again! Here's the next chapter! Review! **

Chapter 5

Crack! The sound of the barrier being broken through made everyone whirl in time to see Hagrid's motorbike land in front of them. Krillin was in the side car, and looked green.

"Don't… tell… 18." He groaned as Hagrid climbed off the bike. Then, Krillin fell off and did an anime crash, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"We had ter do a 720 turn to avoid a Killing Cerse." Hagrid explained as Ms. Weasley levitated the airsick Krillin into the Burrow.

"If he barfs, mum's going to kill him. She just cleaned." Ginny sighed.

Crack! Everyone whirled to see Vegeta land on the ground, back to his normal self.

"Nice glasses." Bulma smirked. Vegeta flushed red and whipped the glasses off his face, and then crushed them. Ignoring all of them, he stomped into the house.

"Wow, the stories I heard about him were completely true. And I thought they were just clever bedtime stories that my mum made up." Pan chuckled.

"I just realized, you never told us your name." Bulma asked Pan.

"My name? My name's Pan." Pan answered.

Crack!

"Help!" everyone whirled to see Lupin and Piccolo supporting George, who had blood flowing down his head.

Ginny made a scream of shock

"Oh my god!" Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped as Piccolo and Lupin passed them into the house, followed by Harry, Pan, and the others.

"Oh, my boy!" Ms Weasley gasped as they laid George on the couch. Goku was still passed out in a chair. Lupin whirled and pushed Harry to the wall.

"What are you?" Ginny began to ask.

"Quiet! This could be the clone! Now, what creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter and Gohan Son visited my office?" Lupin yelled.

"Are you mad?" Harry yelled.

"WHAT CREATURE?" Lupin roared.

"A-A grindelow!" Harry gasped. With a sigh, Lupin let him go.

"We apologize, Harry, but we had to make sure you weren't an imposter." Piccolo crossed his arms.

"Piccolo, do you know what happened to Gohan?" Ginny asked with fear in her voice as Piccolo looked at her.

"No. We got separated pretty early into the ambush. Oh, and we need to test Vegeta." Piccolo said. Ginny paled at the first part.

"YOU GET NEAR ME WITH THAT TWIG, AND I'LL BREAK IT!" Vegeta's voice roared from the kitchen.

"He's… the real one." Harry sweat-dropped. Then, Piccolo saw Pan.

"When did she get here?" Piccolo asked.

"A little while ago. She saved me and Goku from Cell and Voldemort." Harry answered.

"How'd they figure out it was you?" Piccolo asked.

"Hedwig attacked Frieza. She was trying to protect me." Harry answered.

"HAH! That must have pissed him off!" Vegeta's voice laughed.

Crack!

"Stay here." Piccolo ordered as he and Lupin headed to the door. Harry followed them to see Kingsly with Hermione walking up to the burrow. Piccolo raised his finger at the same second that Kingsley raised his wand.

"The last words… that Albus Dumbledore spoke to us." Kingsley said slowly.

"Harry is our last hope. Trust him." Piccolo answered. Looking at each other, they lowered their weapons.

Crack! They whirled to see Tonks and Ron appear. Hermione looked over at Harry, and then hugged Ron.

"Incredible, he was. He managed to stun a Death Eater in the face while upside down." Tonks smiled as she hugged Lupin.

"Did you guys see Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Ron looked at his feet.

"Oh, this can't be good." Piccolo muttered.

"He's got… a legendary problem." Everyone paled.

"Broly." Lupin muttered.

"Last we saw, he was leading Broly away from the muggle city." Tonks sighed.

"Nobody say anything! The last thing we need is a hysterical Chi-Chi! Besides, Gohan's gotten out of worse situations!" Piccolo ordered.

Crack! Everyone whirled to see Bill and Fleur's threstal land in front of them, followed by Android 18, Tien, and Yamcha. Almost immediately after, Fred and Mr. Weasley appeared.

"Are we the last back?" he asked. Piccolo shook his head.

"No. Gohan is still out there, as well as Bardock, King Vegeta, Kiara, Mundungus, and Mad-Eye." Piccolo answered.

"Mad Eye's dead." Everyone froze.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked slowly.

"We saw the whole thing. Voldemort went for Moody and Mundungus first. The little coward dissapperated the second he saw him!" Yamcha growled.

Yeah. Moody tried to stop him, but it didn't work. Then, Voldemort blasted him with a Killing Curse, right in the face. He fell off the broom." 18 crossed her arms.

"Mundungus has no honor. He makes me sick." Tien muttered.

Crack! King Vegeta and Bardock landed in front of them.

"Sorry we're late, but we got caught up in a little reunion with Frieza." King Vegeta chuckled as he cracked his hands.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Bardock asked as he looked around.

"Goten's inside, but Gohan and Kiara still haven't shown up yet. They're the last ones." Piccolo sighed.

Crack!

Everyone whirled and gaped. Gohan was slumped over Kiara's shoulder, and he had circles in his eyes.

His clothes had dried blood on them.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked in shock while everyone else gaped.

"Broly blasted him in the back, and then smashed him into the ground. The crater was a mile long." Kiara sighed as she put Gohan's unconscious body on the ground.

"Damn it, Gohan." Piccolo cursed.

"How'd you keep Broly from killing him?" Lupin asked as Hermione covered her mouth in shock.

"The Bat Bogey Curse. Thank Dende Ginny taught me how to do it. Broly was still trying to blast those things as we flew off." Kiara answered.

"Owwww… Anyone get the number of that saiyan?" everyone sighed in relief as Gohan opened his eyes.

"Come on, Ginny's worried sick, not to mention your mum." Harry chuckled as he helped Gohan to his feet. Gohan's left leg was bleeding, so it was hard to stand on it.

"How's my dad?" Gohan asked as they headed towards the burrow. Everyone else went ahead, save Piccolo and Bardock.

"He got a stunning spell to the head, but he's alright. But we got a guest." Harry smirked.

"Really? Who?" Gohan asked.

"The girl from the future." Piccolo answered, getting looks of surprise from Gohan and Bardock, who was also supporting

"Really?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah. Saved my butt from Cell and voldemort. But let's get you fixed." Harry chuckled as they walked through the front door.

"MY BABY!" Harry and Bardock were knocked to the side as Chi-Chi smashed through them and hugged Gohan.

"Okay, mom, good to see you too." Gohan chuckled.

"Yay! You're okay!" Goten hugged Gohan's leg.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Ginny stomped up to Gohan and stared him directly into the eyes. Then, not caring that both of their parents and all of their friends were right there, she kissed him directly on the lips.

"Grandchildren!" Chi-Chi squealed while Mr. Weasley turned red in embarrassment.

Pan looked extremely flustered as well. Harry and Piccolo smirked at each other.

"Ewwww! Kissy kissy!" Goten whined. Gohan and Ginny glared directly at him after their lips separated.

"Just wait til you get to Hogwarts, little bro. You'll change your mind. Same for you, Trunks." Gohan smirked as he slowly sat on another part of the couch.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Chi-Chi screamed with her hand on her famous frying pan. Gohan gulped at the memory of when Draco's mom had called her a filthy muggle. Chi-Chi had literally put her in her place, right in front of Draco and Lucius. No one insulted her after that.

"Sorry, mom. I guess Broly knocked a screw loose." Gohan sighed as Ginny dabbed the blood off his leg. Then, Ms. Weasley carried in a plate with pork chops on it. A split second later, Goku's eyes opened.

"FOOD!" he screamed as he looked around.

"I told you that would work." Bulma chuckled.

"Hey goku, look." Greoge smirked as he tapped the side of his head.

"Whoa, that's awful! What happened?" Goku gaped.

"I'm saint like, Professor." George chuckled.

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head as Piccolo handed a sensu bean to Gohan.

"I'm saint like, professor. I'm holy." George joked. Ms. Weasley burst into tears, while several other smiled weakly, including Pan.

"Anyway, we appreciate that you saved Harry and Goku, Pan." Bulma smiled, causing everyone to look at Pan with surprise.

"You're welcome. I wasn't really expecting this battle, though. That battle never happened in my time." Pan muttered as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, the last time someone from the future gave us information, it wasn't exactly accurate. So, you need to tell us exactly what happened in your time." Piccolo said as he looked directly at Pan.

"Right. Well, 6 months after Gohan won the tournament, Harry came down with the heart virus. It almost killed him instantly." Pan sighed.

"That makes sense. Harry's a human, so the virus worked quicker on him." Piccolo sighed. Harry unconsciously tapped the capsule with his heart medication.

"Anyway, things went downhill after that. Like I said before, Dumbledore was found dead at the foot of the astronomy tower. A lot of people thought that it was a Death Eater raid." Pan continued.

"Snape." Harry snarled.

"Huh?" Pan looked confused.

"Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape." Piccolo crossed his arms.

"Snape?" Pan gaped.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

"Know him? He was the headmaster of Hogwarts while I was there!" everyone paled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gohan gaped. Harry looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Pan, can you tell us what happened after Dumbledore died?" Tien asked. Pan nodded.

"Well, after Dumbledore died, all hell broke loose. My father left Hogwarts and left me and my brother with my mom." Pan said. (WHAT?)

"BROTHER? You said nothing about a brother last time we saw each other!" Harry gaped.

"Yeah… sorry. He was named after Bardock." Bardock looked shocked at that, as well as everyone else in the room

"Me? Whoa… why me?" Bardock gaped.

"Well, it was a good name. Anyway, the Ministry fell shortly afterwards to Cell and Voldemort's forces. After that…" Pan sighed.

"What?" Ginny finally asked.

"They started hunting everyone down, just for sport. The first fighter they found was Vegeta. It was a horrible battle." Pan sighed.

"Oh my lord." Bulma paled.

"Hmph. I'll never die to that old fart." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"They found Bardock and King Vegeta shortly after killing Vegeta. The battle was even more bloody than the one with Vegeta. Hundreds of henchmen and Death Eaters were killed. Even Bojack was killed by a combined blast. But not even that was enough…" Pan sighed.

"Then they went after Goku. But rather than suffer another battle with a massive loss of life, they sent in Broly." Pan sighed.

"Wow." Hermione gasped.

"Wow is right. That battle was legendary. They both killed each other with the last of their strength. That was the battle that broke everyone's morale. No one escaped after that. Tien, Yamcha, every Z fighter was hunted down and killed. The only survivors were Marron, Bulla, Trunks, Goten, Bardock Jr, me, Bulma, and Ginny." Pan sighed.

"Marron? Our daughter?" 18 and Krillin gaped.

"Yeah. She really takes after both of you. And don't get me started on Bulla." Pan chuckled.

"Who is this Bulla?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"She's your daughter. She was conceived right before you were killed." Vegeta and Bulma gaped.

"She has Bulma's looks and brain, but has Vegeta's attitude and saiyan power. (definitely not DBGT Bulla)

"Wait, what happened to Gohan?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… he came back a year after he left Hogwarts, badly wounded. My mum said that he was talking about how the snake was the only one left. She tried to save him, but he died of his wounds shortly after." Pan sighed as a tear slid down her face. By now, Kingsly, Goku, Vegeta, and several others seemed to realize who Pan's father was, because they kept looking from Gohan to Pan.

"I'm sorry, Pan." Hermione sighed.

"It's okay. At least he died peacefully and surrounded by people he cared about, instead of on a lonely battlefield with his worse enemies. Anyway, those monsters set their eyes on other planets. After 10 years, they had over 200 planets in their Empire." Pan sighed.

"They never quit!" Yamcha muttered.

"But you see, Cell and Voldemort's alliance was faltering. The one thing that kept them from killing each other was the fact that there would be a civil war if they tried. They were both waiting for the perfect opportunity to show itself. So, Cell ran the ministry and stayed on the Earth with the V Fighters while

Voldemort traveled through the North Galaxy with his followers." Pan sighed.

"Weren't you guys trying to do something?" Krillin asked.

"Well, Trunks and Goten had grown into two powerful warriors, who were trying to follow in their father's footsteps. They're the ones who trained me, my brother, Bulla, and Marron. Bulma got the idea shortly after my 15th birthday to construct a new time machine. After that, we formed the Junior Z Fighters. Its members were Goten, Trunks, Marron, me, and Bardock Jr. At the same time, the Order of the Pheonix came back and helped us. But, there were complications. When it came to us fighting Death Eaters, me and my twin brother had different standards." Pan growled.

"Standards?" Kingsley asked.

"My brother hated Death Eaters for killing our father. When we went to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor. But he… was sorted into Slytherin. He believed that we should do whatever it takes to destroy Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Anyway, the plan was for me and Bardock to take the time machine back and learn if Cell and Voldemort had any weaknesses. It took a long time, but it was finally finished shortly after my 17th birthday." Pan sighed,

"Well, you came by yourself, so something went wrong." Bardock remarked.

"You could say that again. Cell learned about the time machine, and had Evil Gohan kidnap Bulma from Capsule Corp in order to acquire the location of the machine and destroy it." Everyone gaped.

"Him again, huh? Where does he and the others fix into this?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Cell had the clones as his generals. But by the time he kidnapped Bulma, he, Ginny, and Harry were the only ones left. Hermione's clone had been killed in a battle over Kanassa. Ron's clone had been killed by Bardock in a raid. I killed Videl's clone in a fight at Hogwarts. That's where I got my sword." For the first time, Gohan got a good look at the sword on Pan's back, and gaped. The hilt had red rubies shining in it!

"_That's Godric Gryffindor's sword!" _Gohan thought. He looked at Harry, who was giving him the same look.

"Anyway, me and Bardock broke into the ship that they had Bulma in while the other Junior Z Fighters started a diversion. We managed to sneak through the ship until we reached the area where Bulma was being held. But when we got there, we were ambushed by Evil Ginny and Evil Harry. While I dueled Ginny's clone, Bardock took on Harry's clone." Pan sighed.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I can't remember. I got hit by a stray stunning spell and passed out. When I woke up, we were in a hallway, with Bulma. Bardock told me that he had defeated both clones. But we got captured by Evil Gohan soon after. We managed to escape that monster and get Bulma back safely to Earth. You see, the time machine was protected by the Fidelus Charm. Only me, Bulla, and Marron knew where it was hidden.

"This brother of yours sounds like he takes after his namesake." King Vegeta spoke up.

"He was. He was an amazing warrior and skilled wizard." Pan sighed.

"You were telling us what happened after you rescued Bulma." Fred piped.

"Right. Anyway, Bulma was putting the final touches on the time machine, and we got a report that Evil Gohan was at Hogwarts. Trunks and gotten decided to let me handle this one alone, despite Bardock's pleas. The plan was that once Evil Gohan was dead, we could finally take Cell." Pan sighed.

"What about the V Fighters?" Krillin scratched his head.

"Over the years, they were a bunch of slackers. Anyway, I confronted Evil Gohan, and barely managed to defeat him." Pan sighed.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Yeah. After they got the news, Trunks and Goten came up with a plan to defeat Cell once and for all, despite pleas from Bulla, mom, and Bulma. So, they, along with Kingsley and Tonks, went to Cell's office and took him on themselves." Pan said, causing a collective gasp.

"I bet they got all of themselves killed!" Vegeta snarled.

"Not exactly. Cell managed to kill both Tonks and Kingsley, but gotten and Trunks had him pinned, not to mention Bardock showed up at the last second, despite orders. And then… he appeared." Pan spat.

"Who? Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No. He was even worse than Voldemort. He was Cell's newest servent. He was called Lord Tyranus." Pan sighed.(No, not from my failed fanfiction)

"W-what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Goten got hit by a Killing curse and fell out the window, and Cell ambushed Trunks in the confusion. He never had a chance. Blasted through the chest and sent flying out the window, like Goten." Chi-Chi and Bulma were hugging Trunks and Goten at this pont.

"And your brother?" Bardock asked.

"He was killed both by Tyranus and Cell that day. My brother… was gone forever." Pan shuddered.

"Oh Pan, I'm so sorry." Chi-Chi covered her mouth.

"Yeah. Well after that, things went downhill. They hunted down every Order member and killed them in incredible ambushes, especially for the ones in high positions. Cell had finally gotten the edge he needed. He ordered Tyranus to attack Capsule Corp and destroy the time machine. They burned the building to the ground when they couldn't find it." Everyone gaped at her.

"H-he didn't." Gohan paled.

"Every employee was killed. But that wasn't the worse part. Then, Cell told Tyranus to go to Planet Malfoy, where Voldemort and his followers were having a meeting. The mission was simple. Kill Voldemort and his followers, and destroy the core with enough time to get off the planet." Pan sighed.

"What happened to Bulla and the others?" Bulma asked.

"Bulla and Bulma were out shopping in another city for food during the Capsule Corp raid. Marron barely got out of the ambush set up for her, and I barely escaped with my life. As soon as Bulma and Bulla saw what had happened to Capsule Corp, they immediately began looking for survivors. All they found was me and Marron." Pan sighed.

"What happened next?" Tien asked.

"Well, my mum was at the Ministry, when Cell began an announcement that Voldemort had begun a civil war by attacking Capsule Corp, which many members of the Ministry had stock in. Many people went with Cell to protect their interests. Anyway, we came up with a plan." Pan rubbed her eyes before continuing.

"I would go to Planet Malfoy and defeat Tyranus, while Bulla attacked Cell at the ministry. Marron would keep a ship ready for me while Bulma stood by for Bulla. I got to Planet Malfoy just after Tyranus destroyed the planet's core." Pan sighed.

"That sounds intense." Goku said, remembering his fight with Frieza.

"Yeah. It was the most difficult battle of my life. Tyranus was incredibly skilled in both ki and the Dark Arts. And the fact that lava was shooting up everywhere and the surface looked like a puzzle piece didn't help. Then, he taunted me, about… everyone who had died. At that moment, I snapped and became a SSJ2. I left him broken and burning on the side of a lava river. He died with the planet that he destroyed. As for Bulla… she tried, but Cell was a very tough opponent. She barely escaped with her life. Despite all this, we continued to work on the time machine, Finally, I boarded it and set off on my journey, which led me here." Pan finished.

'W-wow." Ron stammered.

"Yaawwwnnn… I'm pooped." Pan sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"You are welcome to stay here, Pan. You can sleep with Ginny. Ginny, can you show her to your room?" Ms. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded.

"R-really? Thank you." Pan smiled. Then, she followed Ginny up the stairs.

"That poor girl! To go through what's she's gone through is unimaginable!" Chi-Chi sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Harry, a quick moment?" Gohan tilted his head towards the kitchen. Nodding, Harry followed him. Once they were both in the kitchen, Gohan pointed his wand at the door.

"Muffalito." Gohan said. Then, he looked at Harry.

"Pan's my daughter, isn't she?" Harry was speechless.

"I can see that I'm right. Then I'm also right in saying that Ginny is Pan's mother." Harry gaped.

"How did you?" Harry squeaked.

"Her eyes gave her away. I'm not an idiot, Harry. Plus, her story accidently quoted me as her father. She's got her mother's spirit." Gohan chuckled as he turned and walked out the door, leaving Harry speechless.

**I plan to make a Future Pan special soon. But let's keep reviewing! Review!**


	6. Father and Daughter Time

**Hey, it's me again! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 6

The next few days were pretty crazy. Ms. Weasley was rushing around and preparing the Burrow for the arrival of the Delacours. Thankfully, the Burrow wasn't super packed, because Bulma and Chi-Chi brought capsule houses with them, as well as Kame House. Mr Weasley was still trying to get over the method of capsules. What always kep a grin on Gohan's face was the fact that every female in the house kept their wands or other such weapon in close range because Master Roshi was being his usual self. As for Pan, she mostly kept to herself, helping Chi-Chi and Ms. Weasley with the occasional chore. As for the warrior saiyans, they spent their days training. Nobody minded that much because it kept them from eating all the food. Bulma spent most of her time in her miniature lab with the Saiyaman suit, repairing the damage from Gohan's fight with Evil Gohan. Mr. Weasley loved looking at all the muggle technology. Eventually, Ms. Weasley had to drag him away from the lab to get him to do anything. During all this, Gohan alternated between training and working on chores.

"The trace on Harry will break in 4 days, and the wedding's the next day. Nice shot, Ron!" Gohan and Ron were tossing the gnomes. Gohan had to control himself, though, because if he used his full strength, the gnome might end up on another continent, if not outer space.

"You still haven't told your mum that you're dropping out of Hogwarts, have you?" Ron asked. The gnome slipped out of Gohan's hands and flew into the distance.

"I'd rather face Cell, Voldemort, Broly, and every Death Eater and henchman they've got with a target sign on me than tell mum." Gohan sighed. (Wow, he's been in England WAY too long.)

"Well, Hermione's been doing some research, which she's been waiting to tell you. But I guess that you've been doing some research of your own." Ron smirked.

"I don't have much. But anyway, how are you going to tell your mum that you're leaving Hogwarts?" Gohan asked as Ron chucked another gnome. Ron glanced at the Burrow, and then leaned next to Gohan.

"Speaking of mum, some advice. She's been trying to get us to tell her what we're doing. Your dad and Lupin already asked, but when we said that it was from Dumbledore, the left it alone. But mum's persistent. Watch out." Ron smirked.

"Thanks. While we're here, can I ask for some advice?" Gohan asked as he chucked a gnome over a distant mountain.

"Shoot, mate." Ron answered.

"Well, its Kiara and Harry. I don't know if I should be keeping an eye on them or not, although Ginny said she's hex me if I did." Gohan sighed.

"Hah! The irony is that you're the one who put them together!" Ron laughed.

"I didn't know she was my half-sister!" Gohan feebly countered.

"Look mate, just do what I did with you and Ginny, which is simply to give your blessing and keep an eye on them. I mean, it's not like you ever shagged Ginny, right?" Ron smirked as he tossed the last gnome. He failed to notice the tiny smile on Gohan's face.( Well well…)

"Right! By the way, watch out for my mum." Gohan told Ron what had happened with Goten. Ron was as white as a ghost when Gohan finished.

"Oh shit! Thanks for the warning. To have both your mum and my mum pissed is my death! No wonder she was giving me that look!" Ron paled.

Ron wasn't lying. Soon afterwards, Ms. Weasley asked Gohan if he could help her move some heavy furniture, which Gohan suspected was to get him alone.

"So, Ron and Hermione seemed to think that they're dropping out of Hogwarts." Ms. Weasley said as Gohan lifted a cabinet.

"Yeah… Dumbledore gave us a job to do. And we're going to do it." Gohan answered.

"But surely he meant that it was for the entire order, if it was important!" Ms. Weasley protested.

"I'm sorry. The saiyans live by a strict code of honor and pride." Gohan answered.

"I see…" Ms. Weasley sighed. After that, poor Gohan and his friends were worked around the clock with one absurd chore after another over the next few days

"It's getting ridiculous, Piccolo. We're not getting a chance to do anything!" Gohan muttered as he sparred with Piccolo the day before Harry's birthday.

"That's the point. You better than anyone should know how hard it is for a mother to let her friends and family go into battle with the possibility of not returning." Gohan knew that Piccolo was referring to when he had left with Goku to the Cell Games.

"I know… by the way, what do you think about what Pan told us? Something felt wrong, especially when she mentioned her brother." Gohan asked.

"Sigh… she wasn't lying. I think that she didn't want to admit the true pain she was feeling in front of everyone, especially you and Ginny." Piccolo sighed.

"What about the part where she said that I had almost destroyed all the Horcruxes? That's what really interested me." Gohan sighed.

"I think that you should go talk to her, father to daughter. She's on the roof every night, looking at the sky." Piccolo answered.

Gohan sighed. With a nod, he slowly headed to the Burrow. Sure enough, there was Pan, on the roof over Ginny's window. Silently, Gohan landed next to her without her noticing.

"It's really clear tonight. It's like looking at a beautiful diamond." Gohan sighed, causing Pan to whirl and look at him.

"You don't mind, do you?" Gohan asked. Pan shook her head.

"Thanks…" Gohan sighed.

"You have your mother's eyes." Pan looked at him with pure shock.

"That's one of the things that makes your mother a beautiful woman. As milky brown as chocolate. Must run in the family. But you definitely have mom's determination." Gohan chuckled.

"I…" Pan was speechless.

"So, what's Ginny like in your time?" Gohan asked.

"She's a good mother. We didn't always have a lot to live on, but she always kept me and Bardock going. Before I went to Hogwarts for my first year, she gave me this." Pan pulled something from her shirt and handed it to Gohan. Gohan looked at it. It was a heart shaped golden locket. "Love triumphs above all." was engraved on the front. When Gohan opened it, he gaped. It was a picture of him and Ginny from 6th year. Picutre Gohan waved and kissed Picture Ginny on the cheek. His other arm was around Picture Ginny's shoulder.

"It's my most precious possession. It's one of the only pictures of you that I have. You gave it to Mom, just before you died." Pan sighed as Gohan closed the locket.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you and your brother, Pan. The thought of leaving Ginny all alone in this world is my worst fear." Gohan blinked back tears.

"Dad… mom used to tell us stories about you when we were little kids. She always said that we should never believe what people said about you, and that you were a good person and a true hero, right to the very end." Gohan was speechless. Ginny had said that? About him?

"There's one memory I'll never forget. When I was 7, I had gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom. When I passed mum's room, I heard her crying." Gohan couldn't say a word

"I peeked into her room and saw her looking at the locket and crying. When she saw me, she gave me a hug and kept crying. She said that she missed you very much. That day was your birthday." Pan choked as tears slid down her face.

"Pan… about your brother." Pan looked at him with confusion.

"Even if he was a Slytherin, that didn't change the fact that he was your brother, and loved both you and your mother very much, even if he never said it." Gohan sighed.

"It just seemed like… everytime that I found someone who I loved and respected, fate seemed to take that person away from me. I loved Trunks and Uncle Goten. They helped my mom with the bills, trained me and my friends, and told us about the old days. And… it was taken away from me. Do you know what that's like?" Pan choked.

"I can. Dumbledore was the one who showed me the Wizarding world and helped me when I was lost. Not only that, but I've never gotten over my stupid decision during 5th year. If I had told Harry not to go to the Ministry, then Sirius would still be alive, and Harry would be living with him instead of the Dursleys." Gohan sighed.

"Dad, mom told me about that. You exposed Voldemort that day. Sirus probably would have died anyway, in a later battle." Pan sighed.

"Pan, can I ask you something?" Gohan finally asked after a few minutes. Pan silently nodded.

"Me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to go on a journey after the wedding, the same exact one I did in the future. Do you want to come?" Gohan asked. Pan looked at him with complete shock.

"Me? You want… me?" Pan asked.

"Yeah. You have earned my respect. Pan, you're a good person. I'm proud to call you my daughter." Pan choked.

"D-daddy, you have no idea what that means to me." Pan suddenly hugged Gohan. Shocked, Gohan patted her on the head.

"I'd be honored to join you on your journey." Pan smiled.

"Welcome to the team." Gohan smiled.

**Awwwww… well, it seems that Pan has joined the Horcrux journey. Review!**

Piccolo was meditating on a mountain near the Burrow. Then, he turned.

"Do you mind?" He growled.

**Sorry. Let's leave Piccolo alone. Well, Review!**


	7. Happy Birthday Harry!

**Hey, it's me again! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 7

"There he is!" Goku grinned as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, mate! So, how does it feel to be 17?" Gohan grinned as he gave Harry a high five.

"Awesome!" Harry smiled as Chi-Chi placed a pile of pancakes in front of him.

"Today, we're expecting the Delacours. So tonight, we're going to make a cake for you. But for now, here's your gift." Ms. Weasley smiled as she handed Harry a small box. Harry opened it and pulled out a small gold watch.

"It belonged to my brother. I thought, since you're supposed to get a watch on your 17th birthday." Harry smiled and hugged Ms. Weasley.

"Well, I got one." Gohan said as he raised his arm, showing the saiyaman watch.

"I guess I give you my gift now, brat." Harry turned to see Vegeta holding a set of saiyan armor.

"Thanks! I needed a new set after what happened to the last set." Harry grinned as he held it against his body.

"I got something similar." Goku held up a turtle gi.

"Piccolo, did you get me your outfit as well?" Harry asked as he held the turtle gi against his body.

"Yes." Piccolo put his hand over Harry, and after a flash, Harry was dressed in Piccolo's turban outfit.

"Nice!" Gohan gave a thumbs up.

"I've got to learn how to do that." Harry smirked as he looked at himself.

"Hey, it only took me a month!" Gohan held his hands out in front of him.

POOF! When the smoke faded, a wrapped present was sitting on the table.

"Thanks!" Harry smiled. He reached into the box and pulled out…

"Perfume?" Harry looked confused as he looked at the bottle. It was filled with a green liquid.

"Not just any perfume! Bulma and I worked on it together. She extracted my saiyan pheromones and liquidated it! Any female who smells that… will turn them on more than Amortentia!" Gohan grinned. Every girl in the room looked horrified.

"Can I borrow that, mate?" Ron asked.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione screamed at the same time.

"If we put that in the store, it will sell like crazy!" Fred and George grinned in unison.

"Ummm, Harry?" Harry turned to see Pan standing behind him.

"Good to see you, Pan!" Harry grinned.

"Well, happy birthday." Pan smiled nervously.

"Thanks."

POP!

"Oh, that must be Arthur with the Delacours!" Ms. Weasley rushed out the door.

Later…

They're really nice. Although, I think Piccolo didn't like the fact that they were staring at him." Gohan chuckled as he and Harry walked down the hall on the 1st floor.

"Well, imagine the wedding! And Bardock told me about your bet with Ginny. Good luck trying to keep those two from fighting." Harry chuckled.

"Harry, could you come in here?" Harry and Gohan turned to see Kiara standing in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom, which she was currently sharing with Hermione and Pan.

Harry looked at Gohan, who gave a nod. Then, he let Kiara glide him into Ginny's bedroom. Harry looked around. He had never been in here before. There were posters of the Weird Sisters and the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Ginny's got a nice place." Harry said feebly. Kiara ignored him as she ran a hand through her hair. It occurred to Harry that this was the first time he and Kiara had been together since arriving at the Burrow. He looked at Kiara. She looked very different from before she had learned about her heritage. Her hair was long and flowing to the bottom of her neck. She looked more fit, and was dressed in an orange gi. Her tail was wrapped around her waist.

"Harry, I'm sorry that we haven't talked much." She sighed as she looked at him.

"Kiara, you don't" a look from her shut him up.

It's just… its so much to absorb. Learning that someone who you lived with your entire life wasn't your real father. That you're part saiyan. That one of your best friends is really your half-brother. It's… just so much to absorb." Kiara sighed as her eyes watered.

"I don't care if you're Kiara Son or Videl Satan, or if you're human or part alien. That doesn't change the way I feel about you." Harry smiled as he looked into her eyes, which he noticed held a striking resemblance to Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Then, their lips met. After a minute, they pulled away to breathe.

"I didn't know what to give you for your birthday, so I asked Ginny for advice, and she told me to give you the same thing that she gave Gohan for his 17th birthday." Then, she pointed her wand at the door and muttered "Muffalito." By now, Harry was confused. The sound of a lock snapped him out his confusion.

"Ummmm… and what did Ginny give Gohan?" Harry asked nervously. Kiara answered by kissing him and wrapping her arms around him.

"_Wow."_ Harry thought as he was plunged into sweet bliss.

Later…

Gohan smiled as Ginny kissed him again. They had finally gotten some free time, and were spending it with each other in their spot near the mountain range, where ron and all the other Weasley siblings couldn't find them, as well as Trunks and Goten.

"Mind if I interrupt?" They looked up to see Harry land in front of them. What was interesting was the fact that his clothes were rumpled and he had a silly grin on his face.

"I see Kiara took my advice. Enjoy your gift?" Ginny asked with a smile while Gohan looked confused..

"Yeah…Gohan. If Ron ever finds out what you gave Gohan for his birthday, he will rip off your tail and shove it down your throat." Harry chuckled.

" why would you mention tha… Sniff… sniff. Wait! Why do you have Kiara's scent on you?" a look of shock flashed across Gohan's face. Then, Ginny tackled him.

"GO! I'll calm him down!" Harry nodded and shot off, ignoring the yells from Gohan.

Elsewhere…

Goten and Trunks looked up from Bill's bed, where he was sleeping. Goten was holding make-up, and Trunks had a can of hair spray.

"You guys mind? We're getting him ready for the in laws." Trunks grinned.

"Yeah!" Goten laughed.

**Oh. Sorry. Well, review!**


	8. The Party

**Hey, it's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 8

"Not bad, eh Hermione?" Gohan grinned at he waved a hand at the ki lights that he had set up to dance in the air.

"Yeah, but don't you think the patronus was a little ridiculous?" Hermione sweatdropped at the silver Goku waving and flying through the air.

"I like it. He looks exactly like me!" Goku grinned as he looked at the patronus, who waved at him. Goku gave a silly wave back.

"Your table decorations are bloody brilliant!" Ron grinned at the small action figures of Gohan and his friends running around the table.

"Thees one ees erry eute." Fleur said as she held a figure of Krillin.

"Awww, shucks!" Krillin blushed.

"Well, we martial artists are always hot! How about a little kiss, baby?" Master Roshi grinned as he poked Fleur's chest.

ZAP! When the smoke cleared, Master Roshi was lying on the ground with circles in his eyes.

"Hmph! He es desgustin!" Fleur scoffed while everyone else grinned. Gabrielle giggled while Fleur's parents looked disgusted.

"I'm sorry. He's always been like this, ever since we first met him. You get used to it after awhile." Bulma explained to the Delacours.

"He'll never change." Gohan groaned as he blushed in embarrassment. Then…

"GASP!" Gohan choked as Hagrid gave him a big hug.

"Hagrid, you're choking him!" Ginny yelled as Gohan turned blue.

"Oh. Sorry." Hagrid apologized. Then, he let Gohan go.

"Good… too… see… you… Hagrid…" Gohan gasped as the color returned to his face

"Sorry. Good te see yeh too, Gohan! Hard to believe that it's been five years, eh?" Hagrid smiled.

"Yeah. And just when I thought that my life couldn't get any crazier." Gohan chuckled.

"Hey, I can say the same! I never imagined that I'd meet aliens or learn how to fly without using a broom!" Ron grinned, making everyone laugh.

"Hey everyone!" everyone turned to see Harry walk up with a grin. Gohan frowned for a second, but then one look from Ginny made him smile again.

"How'd you calm him down?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"If he attacks you, no snogging or shagging for a month, and several nasty hexes from Kiara." Ginny whispered back.

"Nice." Harry chuckled.

"Seventeen, eh! Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?" Hagrid laughed

"Vaguely. Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?" Harry answered.

"I ferget the details." Hagrid chuckled.

"What? Man, what else have you been hiding? Am I gonna have to take a time machine and see what I missed during first year?" Gohan grinned.

"Trust me, time traveling is not as easy as it sounds." Pan smirked, causing everyone to laugh.

By now, everyone was here except Goten, Trunks, and Bill. Chi-Chi and Mrs. Weasley were cooking the birthday dinner, and Mr. Weasley was still at work.

"Hey Charlie, how's Icarus doing? I really miss him." Gohan asked Charlie.

"Oh, you mean the Pazou Purpleback? The trainers love him, he's really friendly." Charlie answered. Piccolo sighed as he heard this. Gohan had hated sending Icarus to Romania to keep him safe from the Ministry officials. Gohan had been devastated for over a month. (In the edited version of Gohan in the Prisoner of Azkaban, I'll add that soon.)

"Sorry we're late!" everyone turned to see Trunks and Goten rush up to the table with grins on their faces.

"Where were you, squirt?" Gohan grinned as he rubbed Goten on the head.

"We were playing!" Goten answered.

"FOOD!" Trunks screamed. Sure enough, everyone turned to see Chi-Chi and Molly come out of the Burrow with a GIANT cake resembling a snitch.

"That looks tasty!" Goku's mouth watered as the cake was set on the table.

"Weit! Where ees Bill?" Fleur asked as she looked around. Goten and Trunks smiled evily.

"Wait, here I am!" Everyone turned around and gaped. Fleur covered her mouth, Ron gaped while the twins tried to hide the grins on their faces. The Delacours looked horrified, and Gohan and Harry looked at each other.

"Trunks and Goten." Gohan slapped his face in embarrassment. Bill's hair was blond, and all curled up. He had red lipstick on and his cheeks were a pinkish color. He also had longer eyelashes and eyeliner on his face.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw you guys outside right after I woke up. I haven't even gotten a chance to look in the mirror!" Bill grinned as he sat next to Fleur.

"That's obvious." Charlie grinned, shutting up the second Mrs. Weasley glared at him. Before anyone could say anything, a silver weasel landed on the table and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me." The weasel said. Then, it faded.

"_What?"_ Gohan thought.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't be here. I'll explain later." Lupin grabbed Tonks's arm and vanished over the fence. A second later, Mr. Weasley came walking through the front gate with the minister behind him, limping as always.

"Sorry we're…" Mr. Weasley froze when he saw Bill.

"What? What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?" Bill yelled as he looked around.

"Have you seen yourself, son?" Scrimhoulger asked.

"Huh? What do you…" Bill froze when he saw his reflection in a plate.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bill screamed. Then, he passed out on the floor.

"I apologize. I also apologize for the fact that it appears that I am date crashing." Scrimhoulger said as he looked around.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Pan frowned. The minister's eyes widened when he saw Pan.

"Enough. Why are you here, minister?" Piccolo growled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm here to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gohan and Kiara Son." The minister answered, causing everyone to look surprised.

"What for?" Gohan crossed his arms.

"May I see you separately? This is a private matter." The minister answered.

"We're not going anywhere. You can speak to us together, or not at all." Harry growled as he crossed his arms.

"Very well then, together. Follow me." The minister said as he limped inside the Burrow. Gohan glanced at Piccolo, who gave a nod. Gohan, Harry, Kiara, Ron, and Hermione followed the minster into the Burrow.

**Not bad, right? Review! Please!**


	9. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

**Hey, it's me! Here's the will! Review!**

Chapter 9

It took some squeezing, but Gohan, Kiara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to fit onto a couch in the Weasleys's living room, while the Minister conjured up a chair and sat in front of them.

"Okay, so what is this all about?" Gohan asked.

"Very well. I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will." The minister answered. Gohan and the others were speechless.

"A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?" the minister asked.

"Wait, it's been over a month since Dumbledore died. Why are we getting this now?" Harry asked. Kiara looked like she was about to ask the same question.

"Isn't it obvious? They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!" Hermione growled.

""I had every right. The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will-" The Minister began to say.

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts, and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed? Come on, surely you know better than that." Gohan smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Mr. Son?" The minister asked as he looked at Gohan.

"As a matter of fact, I was planning to become Minister myself one day." Gohan calmly smirked.

"_Gohan, you idiot!"_ Harry slapped his face in embarrassment, while Ron and Hermione gaped at what Gohan had said.

"That's my half-brother." Kiara muttered in embarrassment.

"Ah yes, I recall that Dolores mentioned that when you took your OWLs. I could put in a good word for you for the Auror department. Same to you, Mr. Potter." Scrimhoulger smiled.

"Are you going to give us what Dumbledore left us or give us job offers?" Ron spoke up.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley." The Minister sighed as he flicked his wand, causing a piece of paper to slide out of his handbag and unfold.

"To Kiara Videl Son. I leave to you memories of your family's past, as an apology for separating you from your biological father, all those years ago." The minister pulled a fat book out of his pocket and handed to Kiara. She opened it, and gasped. Gohan looked over her shoulder and gaped. On the first page was a color picture of Teen Goku holding a baby girl with black hair and a brown tail, who was reaching towards Goku's hair. She grabbed it, causing Teen Goku to yelp. Then, a woman that he instantly recognized as Veronica ran into the picture and tried to get baby Kiara to let go of Goku's hair.

"M-mum." Kiara whimpered as her eyes watered. Harry gave the minister a look that would have made both King Vegeta and Vegeta proud. The minister ignored Harry and continued reading.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it." Scrimgeour continued. Then, he pulled out a rectangular device that looked like a lighter and handed it to Ron, who took it carefully and looked at it with confusion.

"That is a valuable object. It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare? Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students, yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?" Scrimgeour asked Ron.

"Put out lights, I s'pose. What else could I do with it?" Ron asked as he clicked it. Then, the lights in the room turned off, causing several yellow balls to fly into the Deluminator. Then, Ron clicked it again, causing the lights to fly back into the lamps.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive." Scrimgeour said as he pulled a book out of the handbag and handed it to Hermione.

"Hey, I remember that book! Trunks and Goten loved the stories in it!" Gohan grinned

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" Scrimhouger asked.

"He… He knew I liked books." Hermione answered as her eyes watered.

"But why that particular book? Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" Scrimhoulger asked.

"What is this, Mission Impossible? Hermione and Dumbledore were never alone together!" Gohan sweatdropped. Scrimgouger gave Gohan a glare before continuing.

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." Gohan's eyes widened as Scrimgouger pulled out the Snitch and handed it to Harry. Gohan noticed that the Minister looked disappointed, as if he expected something to happen.

"_So that's the Snitch that he almost swallowed?"_ Gohan wondered. He recalled the story that Hermione had told him about Harry's first Quidditch match.

"I noticed that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch. Why is that?" Gohan snapped back to reality. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had missed what everyone had been saying.

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious. There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!" Hermione scoffed. Gohan smirked. Hermione could be a badass when she wanted to. He had seen this side of Hermione before, such as when she had punched Draco in the face during third year. He strongly suspected that she had a hidden power similar to his. Gohan gulped as the Minister looked at him. Finally, it was his turn.

To Gohan Einstein Son (Gohan blushed red and covered his face in embarrassment as Harry and Ron tried to hide grins. He had never told anyone his middle name.)

"I leave the Sword of Gryffindor to you, in the hopes that it will help you sharpen your skills." ( I couldn't think of something for Gohan, ok? I have a horrible sense when it comes to originality.) Gohan noticed that the handbag didn't appear to contain the sword.

"So… where is it?" Gohan asked.

"Unfortunately, that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away, it belongs to." Scrimhouger began to say.

"Gohan used it to kill the Basalisk. He deserves it!" Hermione interrupted.

"Well, Harry was the one who pulled it from the hat, not me." Gohan feebly spoke up.

"Mr. Son is correct. According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Son, whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you think-?" Scrimhouger said.

"Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword? Maybe he thought, since Future Trunks used his sword to kill Frieza, and Pan used a sword to kill Cell Junior, I could use the sword to help me train?" Gohan asked. Harry looked at him when he mentioned Pan, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Kiara. They all knew that the Sword of Gryffindor was in Ginny's room, where Pan had left it.

"This is not a joke, Mr. Son! Why do you think Dumbledore would have left you such an important artifact? Did he think that the sword held key to the defeat of Cell and you-know-who?" Scrimhouger's voice rose.

"Interesting theory. Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort or Cell? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban...People are dying – I was nearly one of them – Broly chased me across three counties and nearly killed me, and Voldemort killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you! You're more stupid than my dad!" Gohan laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Scrimgouer was instantly on his feet and jabbed his wand into Gohan's gi, causing the cloth to burn.

"Minister, I have fought evil monsters since I was five, and if you read the Japanese version, three. I've seen people murdered in cold blood and been on a planet about to explode. You. Are. Nothing." Gohan was eye to eye with the minister. Then, Piccolo and Vegeta rushed into the room and took in the scene, followed by Goku.

"Minister, I'd rather sell my soul to the devil than support you." Gohan smirked. Without a word, the Minister strode past Piccolo and Vegeta through the door, barely giving Goku a glance.

"He's gone!" Goku said after a minute.

"That was… weird." Harry sighed.

"What was all that about?" Piccolo asked. With a sigh, Gohan told Piccolo about the will.

"Ministry bastards." Vegeta growled when Gohan had finished.

"It was the same in my time." Everyone turned to see Pan at the door.

"Oh, Pan! While you're here, can you show us the Sword of Gryffindor?" Gohan asked.

"Okay. Give me a second." Pan ran up the stairs, and ran back down a minute later with her sword in its stealth.

"Here it is." Pan pulled out the sword by its handle and tossed it to Gohan, who caught it by the handle. Sure enough, the name Godric Gryffindor was inscribed in the metal

"Well, it looks like the real thing." Gohan muttered as he looked the handle up and down.

"That is the real sword of Gryffindor." Piccolo said, causing everyone to look at him.

"How can you tell, Namek?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the blade.

"Goblin made metal is different from wizard metal. I believe Nameks are one of the only species besides Goblins that can tell the difference. So, how exactly did you acquire this sword, Pan?" Piccolo asked as he looked at the blade.

'Like I said, I was fighting Evil Videl at Hogwarts, and we had crashed into the Headmaster's office… Pan started.

"_Stupify!" Pan yelled as the red light shot from her wand._

"_Idiot." Evil Videl's head went to the side, causing the red blast to crash into the wall._

"_You're as big a fool as your father. Expeliamus!" Pan's wand flew from her hand and clattered across the room._

"_Now, what should I do? Kill you now or hand you over to the dementors?" Pan's eyes widened in fear._

"_Who am I kidding? Avada Kedavra!" Pan leaped out of the way just in time, and leaped to her feet. The killing curse hit a shelf, causing several things to crash to the ground, including the Sorting Hat. _

'_It's time for you to die!" At that moment, Pan leaped past Evil Videl and wildly reached out for her wand. But then, Evil Videl blasted Pan, causing her to skiddle to the edge of the tower! She opened her eyes to see Evil Videl's wand in her face!_

"_Say hello to your father for me!" at that last second, Pan's hand found the Sorting Hat, and felt something solid. Then, she swung!_

_SLICE! She opened her eyes to see a crimson stain appearing on Evil videl's uniform._

"_I… don't… believe… it." Then, Evil Videl tumbled past Pan and fell off the tower. Still shaking, Pan looked over the edge to see Evil Videl eagle spread on the ground in a little crimson puddle. Without thinking, she grabbed her wand and shot out of the tower. When Hogwarts was out of view, she looked at the sword._

"_Wow. Uncle Goten's gonna freak." Pan sweatdropped. Then, she vanished into the distance._

"Wow." Harry gaped when Pan had finished.

"Where the bloody hell was Snape while all this was going on?" Gohan asked.

"It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone wanted to get out of Hogwarts. If it wasn't for that sword, I probably would have been the one at the bottom of the tower." Pan sighed.

"There you are!" Everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley and Chi-Chi enter the living room.

"How's Bill?" Ron asked.

"We got the makeup off, and Trunks and Goten are hiding somewhere. But down to buisness! We need to get you fitted for a dress, young lady." Chi-Chi glared at Pan.

"WHAT?" Pan screamed as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh yes, young lady. You're not attending my son's wedding dressed like a tramp." Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms.

"TRAMP?" Pan screamed while Gohan, Harry, and Ron were trying to contain their laughter.

"You're coming with us, young lady. And we're going to do something about that hair…" Chi-Chi continued as they dragged Pan off.

"Poor Pan." Gohan sighed.

"Yeah mate, no one messes with our mums." Ron groaned.

**Cool, right? Review!**


	10. The Wedding and a Shocking Revelation!

**Hi, it's me again! Hey, after you read this, check out my newest fanfic. It's called Kiara, the Daughter of Goku! It's a what if special, about if Veronica never died, and if Kiara grew up through DBZ. It's looking good! Review! And look out for a special surprise.**

Chapter 10

Gohan sighed as he adjusted his dress robes. The cape always was a pain in the ass to adjust. Piccolo had suggested that he take Polyjuice potion like Harry, but Gohan had refused. He hated that junk, and he would eat almost anything. Plus, he was trying to make a good impression on the rest of the Weasleys that he hadn't met yet

"It looks fine, Gohan." Gohan whirled to see Ginny standing in the doorway. He choked. Her outfit was gorgeous!

"Will you stop gaping at my outfit? We're starting soon, and you're supposed to escort me down the aisle, remember?." She turned to leave, and then turned.

"Oh, and the family's going to love you, don't worry." She pecked him on the cheek, and waved as she left.

"Easy for you to say." He muttered as he walked down the stairs.

"About time, brat!" Vegeta and Goku were still in the living room. Vegeta was in his spandex, but Goku was in a tuxedo!

"Nice tux, dad." Gohan chuckled.

"Kiara got it for me. I couldn't say no." Goku sighed.

"Suck up." Vegeta smirked.

"I feel ridiculous." Gohan turned and gaped, as well as Goku and Vegeta. Pan was in a white dress that fit her perfectly. Her hair had been brushed and had a white ribbon in it. She had lipstick on, and her nails were painted red.

"Talk about a makeover." Pan shot Gohan a death glare.

"Chi-Chi does tend to get a bit overboard. But, you look pretty, Pan." Goku offered feebly.

"Sigh… I guess you're right. Bulla and Marron were the same. They always were trying to set me up with a guy or another. I wish they could have come with me, but there wasn't enough room in the time machine." Pan sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"They sound like two amazing people." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah… they couldn't go to Hogwarts because they were muggle-born, so my mom helped them learn magic." Vegeta gaped.

"Wait, chrome dome and robo woman's blonde brat is a witch?" Vegeta gaped. Pan nodded.

"Wow. Why are all of our kids witches and wizards but not us? No fair." Goku pouted.

"Can we get to this damn wedding, before the harpy kicks my ass?" Vegeta growled.

"Fine, you guys go. I want to talk to dad quick." With a nod, Pan and Vegeta left.

"Dad, I would be very grateful if." Gohan began to say.

"I don't get into a fight with Vegeta or eat all the food. Kiara told me." Goku laughed.

"You guys have really bonded, haven't you? Did she show you the photo album?" Gohan asked. With a sigh, Goku turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah… seeing Veronica after all this time, like that…" Gohan knew that Goku had turned so Gohan wouldn't see him cry.

"Dad, it's okay. I know how you felt about her. I don't hate you." Gohan smiled as he patted Goku on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed that." Goku grinned as he gave Gohan a hug.

"Dad, one more thing. I think I figured out how to defeat Cell and Voldemort." Goku's eyes widened.

"Really? How?" Goku asked. Nervously, Gohan leaned in and whispered . Then, Goku frowned. A second later, he went pale.

"No. Absolutely not." Goku crossed his arms.

"But dad!" Gohan began to protest.

"No. That's suicide, and there's no guarantee that it will work. I don't want to hear another word about this." Goku frowned and left the living room. Gohan took a deep sigh.

"I knew that he wouldn't approve of it." Gohan sighed as he walked out the door. As he reached the tent, he looked around in awe. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.

"Nice. I've never been to a wizard wedding before." Gohan chuckled as he looked around. Now that he thought about it, the only other wedding he had ever been to was Krillin and Android 18's.

"There he is!" Gohan chuckled and turned to see Fred and George walk up to him with big grins.

"Hey guys, good to see you. By the way, nice job on the balloons," Gohan chuckled.

"Thanks. Oh, and tell your brother and his friend that their trick with Bill was bloody brilliant." Fred grinned.

"Totally. Did you see the look on Fleur's face?" George continued.

"And don't get me started on her mum and dad. Priceless. Hiring them for the shop was a brilliant idea. Say, think you can get Pan to approve a figure of herself, transformation and sword included?" Fred asked with a grin.

"I'm right here." The boys whirled to see Pan giving them the glare.

"Epp!" Fred and George squeaked.

"If my figure looks bad, I'm going to introduce you to my sword." Then, Pan turned and vanished into the crowd.

"Bloody." George began.

"Hell." Fred finished.

"Anyway… this is a great wedding, right? Do you think the cape was too much." Gohan asked as he looked at himself.

"When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. Youcan all wear what you like, and I'll put a Full Body-bind Curse on Mum until it's all over." Fred smirked as Gohan and George roared with laughter.

"What about you, mate?" George asked Gohan.

"M-me?" Gohan gulped as a picture of Ginny in a white dress entered his mind.

"There you are, mate!" Gohan snapped out of his thoughts to see Ron and Hermione walk up to him.

"Was the cape necessary?" Ron asked as he looked at Gohan's outfit.

"Do you have a problem with capes?" Ron paled and turned to see King Vegeta standing behind him.

"No he doesn't! Ron can be an idiot sometimes!" Hermione quickly said.

"That's a fact." George whispered to Fred, who snickered.

"Oh look George, there's some of our vela cousins! Let's show them around, and keep them away from Master Roshi." Fred and George vanished.

"So King Vegeta, what are saiyan weddings like?" Hermione asked.

"On Planet Vegeta, we do not call them weddings. They are called courtship rituals." Hermione and King Vegeta started getting into a conversation.

"Gohan Son, it is you!" Gohan turned to see…

"Victor Krum! It's good to see you!" Gohan grinned as he shook Krum's hand while Ron frowned.

"Victor!" Hermione had broken off her conversation with King Vegeta.

"Vou are as veautiful as always, Hermione." Krum kissed her hand.

"Viktor, let me show you to your seat!" Gohan said quickly before Ron could kill him.

"So, how have you been?" Gohan asked as he and Krum walked away from Ron and the others.

"I have been vell. After seeing you and Potter's power during the tournament, I taught myself how to use energy." Krum answered.

"Really?" Gohan asked with surprise. With a nod, Krum put his palm out, and then a yellow ki ball slowly formed. Then, he levitated a foot above the ground.

"Nice! It's amazing that you taught yourself!" Gohan grinned with admiration as Krum's feet touched back on the ground.

"Thank you. After I graduated from Drumstrang, I traveled the world and studied ki arts, as I heard that your father did as a youth. His accomplishments were an inspiration." Krum bowed before sitting down.

"Wow." Gohan muttered. Then, he rushed off to meet Ginny.

Everyone was in their seats by now. The Z Fighters had gotten seats in the front. The only one who didn't look happy was Piccolo, who was getting stares from people behind him. Then, the music started, causing everyone to go quiet. First, Gabrielle, escorted by Vegeta(Gabrielle had a HUGE fangirl crush on him, for some reason, and Bulma had forced him to agree, and he did NOT look happy.), came down the aisle, getting several awes, mainly from Chi-chi and Bulma, who grinned and winked at the saiyan prince, causing him to snarl. Then, Ginny came down the asile with Gohan, getting several stares and whispers, a thumbs-up from Kirllin, and he swore that he heard Chi-Chi and Molly squeal "Grandchildren!" Ginny heard it as well, because she turned red. Then, Fleur came down, escorted by her father. Then, a man that Gohan recognized from Dumbledore's funeral stood before Bill and Fleur.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" In the front row, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace, as well as Chi-Cho. Trumpetlike sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Piccolo gave Gohan a smile and a solid nod at Ginny,"…then I declare you bonded for life." He finished. Then, Fred and George started the applause. At that second, the balloons burst, causing sparkles, and tiny figures of the Z Fighters flew around them. Molly gave Fred and George a death glare, but they had golden halos over their heads. At the same time, Gohan got a bad feeling.

"There's something out there. It doesn't feel like Cell, but it feels… familiar." He muttered. Then, he snuck through the crowd until he reached the outside of the tent. Then, making sure no one else was looking, he took to the air. As the sounds of partying faded, he looked over the field as he flew over it.

"Who is that, and how did he get past the protective enchantments?" he thought. Then, he landed on a patch of land surrounded by weeds.

"Whoever you are, I know you're out here. Show yourself!" Gohan yelled. For a minute, there was complete silence. Then, an omninous sound filled the air, getting louder by the second.

"What the hell is that? It sounds like someone is breathing through an amplifier!" Gohan thought as sweat rolled down his face.

"You are as amazing as I've heard. I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Gohan Son." A deep voice echoed.

"Whoever this is, he's got impressive power! I can't believe that I was so stupid as to rush out here without dad or anyone else!" Gohan thought as fear began to settle in his stomach.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you." Gohan whirled to see a figure emerge from the weeds, and he paled. The figure was dressed in an armor that vaguely resembled his saiyaman armor, only it was completely blacl, and the visor was glowing red. A long black cape flowed behind him, and Gohan could see the handle of a sword attached to the figure's waist.

"W-who are you?" Gohan stammered.

"I have several names… one name is Lord Tyranus." Gohan went white.

_Not exactly. Cell managed to kill both Tonks and Kingsley, but gotten and Trunks had him pinned, not to mention Bardock showed up at the last second, despite orders. And then… he appeared." Pan spat._

_"Who? Voldemort?" Harry asked._

_"No. He was even worse than Voldemort. He was Cell's newest servent. He was called Lord Tyranus." Pan sighed._

"Pan told us about you! You're Cell's servant!" Gohan yelled.

"Pan? You've met Pan?" the figure sounded surprised.

"That's right! She told us all about how you stopped Goten and Trunks from killing Cell, and helped Cell kill her brother, Bardock! She also told us how she beat you on Planet Malfoy!" Gohan roared at Tyranus.

"She lied to you." Tryanus answered calmly.

"You're the liar! Give me one reason why I should listen to you!" Gohan roared as his hair flashed gold.

"Because I didn't kill Bardock Jr." Then, Tryanus's helmet retracted slowly into the rest of his suit, making Gohan gape in shock. Tyranus's face was pale and scarred, and his eyes were glowing red, reminding him of Voldemort's eyes, which seemed to sear into him.

"I am Bardock Junior. Hello, father." Tryanus smiled as Gohan went white.

**What? How is this possible? Review!**


	11. Gohan vs Lord Tyranus

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Review!(And if you want a soundtrack for this, think of Cell and Piccolo Face off.)**

Chapter 11

"You can't be my son!" Gohan roared at Tyranus.

"But I am. Pan is my twin sister, can't you tell? Our ki's are similar. And just to prove it, Ginerva Molly Weasley is my mother, and Pan's best friends are Bulla and Marron. Want me to continue?" Tyranus smirked. Gohan felt an icy feeling in his stomach.

"Enough! How did you get in here? This house is protected by every spell and jinx imaginable!" Gohan yelled.

"Heh Heh Heh… you idiot! I'm the son of you and Ginny, remember? Those protections won't harm someone with similar blood! How do you think Pan got in here without being harmed?" Tyranus chuckled.

"Enough of your talk. How did you get here, and what do you want?" Gohan growled as a bolt of blue electricity flicked across his body.

"Well, if that little bitch told you everything, then you know that I invaded Capsule Corp and burned it to the ground. While I didn't find the actual machine, I did find the blueprints, which I gave to Lord Cell, before I left to my mission to Planet Malfoy. It didn't take long for the technicians to make a duplicate. So, Lord Cell ordered me to capture Pan while he hunts down her friends. Not to mention, if the need arises, the Dark Force can be summoned here if the need arises. So you see, you are in quite a hopeless situation." Tyranus chuckled.

"I'm not scared of this Dark Force. Anyway, you have another reason for being in this time. What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmmm… you're smart. Well, I'll tell you. You probably don't know, but I inherited your good looks. But thanks to that bitch, I was horribly burned and scarred! If it hadn't been for the arrival of Lord Cell, I would have died with the planet! Anyway, the Dragonballs are gone in my world. I'm hoping that the ones in this time can do what neither muggle or magical doctor can do in my time! I want my beauty and full power back!" Tyranus roared as red electricity sparked off of his body.

"How selfish. You got exactly what you deserved." Gohan growled as he crossed his arms.

"What did you just say, father?" Tyranus snarled.

"Even if you are my son, I don't care. You have no honor!" Gohan growled as he got into a fighting position.

"Don't be a fool, father. We should work together to defeat your Cell and you-know-who! After all, I killed him in my time! Look, we'll split the wishes. I get my body back, and you can restore all those who have been killed. So, what do you say?" Tyranus smirked.

"Only because I left the path open to you. I don't work with monsters like you." Gohan snarled. Then, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky, briefly illuminating the two saiyans.

Back at the wedding…

"I thought eet wasn't going to rein tonight!" Fluer groaned as another bolt of lightning shot across the sky.

"Hmmmm…" Goku muttered as he glanced out of the tent.

"Excuse me, Goku?" Goku turned to see Ginny looking at him with worry.

"What is it, Ginny?" Goku asked.

"I can't find Gohan anywhere. We danced for a few minutes, and then he got a weird look on his face. I haven't seen him since." Ginny said.

"That's weird…" then, he leaned in next to Ginny.

"Where's Harry?" he whispered.

"He's over there, talking to Mr. Douge and Aunt Muriel." Ginny whispered back. Sure enough, Harry, in his muggle disguise, was sitting next to Douge, and looked upset.

"Hmmm… he probably went to go use the bathroom or go train." Goku muttered. Then, he smirked.

"I see Pan got into the swing of the party." Goku smirked.

"Huh?" Ginny turned, and then grinned. Pan was dancing with Viktor Krum!

"Not a party girl, huh?" Goku and Ginny laughed.

Back to Gohan…

"I see… you turn up your nose at my offer. That's too bad… I'm afraid that you leave me no other choice." Then, Tyranus's mask slid back over his face, causing the red T to light up.

"Goodbye, father." Then, Tyranus shot towards Gohan! Gohan quickly crossed his arms and blocked the blow. Then, he swung his fist at Tyranus, which he caught. Then, he threw Gohan over his head! Gohan twirled through the air, landed back on his feet, and charged at Tyranus. Tyranus turned just in time for Gohan's fist to smash into his chest and send him tumbling several feet. Tyranus dug his hands into the ground, and slowed to a stop.

"Not bad… mum was right. You are an impressive fighter. Now, it's time for me to use my true power!" Then, Tyranus crouched and roared, causing a red aura surrounded by black electricity to dance around him and the ground to rumble. Then, a bright flash temporarily blinded Gohan. When it faded, he gaped. Tyranus was flashing red, and black electricity flicked across his armor.

The wedding…

"Kakarot, did you feel that?" Vegeta yelled as the ground stopped shaking.

"Yeah. Whatever that was felt pure evil. Not Cell, but… familiar. But how the heck did it get past the enchantments?" Goku muttered.

"That ki… NO! He's alive! But how? And how is he here?" Pan yelled without thinking , causing everyone to look at her. Then, she yelped as Vegeta grabbed her by the collar.

"WHO, BRAT?" He roared.

"Gulp… Lord Tyranus." Pan answered, causing Vegeta to go white.

"Tyranus? Vho is Lord Tyranus?" Krum asked, clearly confused.

Back to Gohan…

"Not bad… my turn." Gohan smirked as the ground began rumbling again as his hair flashed gold.

"RRRAAAAAHHH!" he roared as a golden aura surrounded him!

Elsewhere…

"That's Gohan!" Piccolo roared.

"_If Bardock's fighting dad, then dad knows the truth. He's going to be mad. I hope dad kicks your ass, you traitor."_ Pan thought with a snarl.

Gohan again…

"Impressive…" Tyranus said as a powerful wind passed him, causing his cape to flutter behind him. Gohan's hair was straight up, and blue electricity danced around.

"Are you going to stare, or are we going to fight?" Gohan snarled.

"My pleasure, dad." Tyranus chuckled. Then, he and Gohan shot towards each other, causing a giant explosion. When it faded, both fighters could be seen

trading punches. (For themes, think of Goku vs Vegeta, Goku Battles, and dragonball battle theme 2)

BAM! Gohan sacked Tyranus across the face. With a snarl, Tyranus ducked beneath the punch and kicked Gohan in the stomach, sending him flying. Then, he appeared above Gohan and kicked him, sending him crashing into the ground.

"SAY GOODBYE! RAPID FIRE!" Tyranus roared as he fired dozens of red ki blasts into the ground, causing a giant explosion. But, Gohan bounced off of the ground and dodged the blasts just in time. The remaining blasts continued to chase him. Then, Gohan whirled and shot a full power energy wave out of his hand, crashing into the ki blasts, causing another explosion. Then, Gohan's blast shot out of the smoke and collided with Tyranus!

When the smoke faded, it revealed Tyranus with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Tyranus snarled.

"I have plenty more." Gohan answered coldly.

"So do I. I think you remember this one… Ka… Me… Ha…Me…" Tyranus chuckled as he cupped his hands, causing a blue light to glow in his hands.

"Two can play at this game. Ka…Me… Ha… Me…" Gohan answered coldly as he did the same thing.

"HHHHHAAAA!" Both of them roared at the same time, causing both of the blasts to collide in mid air!

"_This isn't good! He might actually be stronger than Pan! I need to end this now. Wait… I know!"_ Gohan thought as he continued the blast. Then, he roared as he swung his arms, causing the blasts to divert and shoot into the distance. Then…

BOOM! Both fighters covered their eyes as the force of the explosion hit them.

"Whoa! This is intense!" Krillin yelled as he and the others tired to keep the tent from flying off its posts.

"Can't Gohan stay out of trouble?" Ron groaned as he covered his eyes.

"This is Gohan we're talking about." Hermione groaned.

"Not bad, Father." Tyranus looked at the ground, and was shocked. Gohan was gone!

"Where did he go?" Tyranus snarled as he looked around. Then, he whirled to see Gohan in front of him!

"WHAT THE?" Tyranus yelled.

"KAIO-KEN!" Gohan yelled as a red aura surrounded him.

"Aw shit." A second later, Gohan's fist smashed across Tyranus's mask, sending him flying! Then, Gohan reappeared above Tyranus and nailed him in the stomach, causing him to crash into the wedding tent.

"Aw shit. Gin's going to kill me." Gohan muttered as he shot towards the tent.

"Whoa! Who is that!" Krillin gaped at the crater in the center of the tent. Then, Gohan landed in front of the crater, earning several gasps from the guests.

"What ees geing on?" Fluer screamed with shock and fury while Bill gaped. Chi-Chi and Mrs. Weasley looked furious.

"Gohan! What happened?" Goku yelled.

"Nice try… but it will take more than that to beat me." Tyranus's voice echoed. Then, he levitated out of the crater, earning several gasps. His armor was slightly damaged and his cape was slightly tattered. Then, he turned to look at Pan.

"Well, Well, it's been a long time, Panny." Tyranus chuckled, causing the guests to look from Tyranus to Pan.

"Not long enough. I should have killed you instead of leaving you to burn next to that lava river." Pan snarled.

"Awww… such harsh words. After all…" Tyranus paused to click a button and cause his mask to retract, getting several horrified gasps from the guests when they saw his face.

"Is that anyway to treat your twin brother?" he finished with a smirk, resulting in several gasps.

"My brother is dead, and you killed him!" Pan roared as her eyes watered.

"Heh… always the crybaby. Anyway, a friend of mine wants to see you. And your friends can't hide forever. You're fighting a lost cause, sis." Tyranus chuckled.

"Not as long as I'm still breathing. Here's all Cell's going to get from me!" Pan snarled as she flashed the finger at Tyranus.

"Once I finish with him(Tyranus pointed at Gohan), you're next. And if the need arises, I'll call in the Dark Force!" Pan paled.

"Not them!" Pan gasped in fear.

"Ah yes, I see that you've heard of them. An old friend of yours just joined the team who would love to have a word with you. Anyway, while I'm here… where is the 4 Star Dragonball?" Tyranus roared.

"Heh heh heh…" Tyranus turned to see Gohan laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tyranus snarled.

"We've been attacked for the dragonballs so many times that it's ridiculous. Since Cell already has six, I had to improvise. The dragonball is hidden, where no one can find it! And just to be sure…" Gohan put his wand to his head.

"W-what are you doing?" Tyranus stammered.

"I'm the only one who knows where the dragonball is. Make one move, and I'll obliviate myself, and noone will be wishing for anything." Gohan smiled at the look on everyone's faces.

"You're bluffing. Without the dragonballs, you can't revive anyone who's been killed, such as the old man and the crazy auror." Tyranus chuckled.

"Oh man, things can't get any worse." Krillin paled. Then, a silver lynx flew into the tent. Then, it spoke in Kingsly's voice.

_"__The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.__"_ The lynx said.

**What will happen now? Who is this Dark Force than Pan fears so much. Will Gohan really obliviate himself? Review!**


	12. Escaping the Death Eaters

**Hey, it's me! Check out Kakarot, The Evil Super Saiyan Wizard Clone, I just uploaded it!**

Chapter 12

"Bwa Ha Ha! You failed, Pan!" Tyranus roared with laughter as the lynx faded.

"_Damn it! We don't have much time before we're attacked! We've got to get out of here!"_ Gohan thought in a panic.

"How pathetic! You screwed this up just you did with everything else! A new age will begin! Now all that's left is to take care of you, sister." Tyranus chuckled, and then began roaring with laughter.

"HEY BARDOCK JR!" Tyranus whirled to see Gohan with his hands cupped. Tyranus's eyes widened as his mask slid over his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to treat people nicely?" Then, Gohan fired his kamahameha out of his hands, smashing Tyranus in the chest, sending him flying out of the tent!

"This isn't the end, father! We'll meet again! Next time, you won't be so lucky!" Tyranus roared with fury as he vanished into the distance.

"Incredible…" Pan gaped as Gohan's hair turned to black.

"Well, you heard the Patronus! Get the bloody hell out of here!" Gohan roared. Then, it was like a rocket went off. Screams began and the guests began dissaperating. The protective enchantments around the burrow had broken.

"It was a honor to see you fight, Mr. Son." A man that Gohan recognized as Doge said. Then, he dissapperated. Then, Gohan felt someone grab him, and turned to see Pan and Hermione.

"We'll talk about this later." Gohan said to Pan, who bowed her head. Than, Gohan turned to see Ron push through the crowd. Once Gohan saw Hermione grab him, he pushed through the crowd until he saw Harry. Qucikly, he grabbed Harry's arm. Now, cloaked figures were appearing in the crowd. Then, Hermione's face appeared, and Gohan reached out. Then, he felt the familiar feeling of being stretched. Then, they vanished! They reappeared in front of a bus, which barely missed them!

"Whoa! That was close!" Gohan gasped.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as she looked around.

"Tottenham Court Road. Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere to change." Hermione ordered.

"Father… I." Pan started to say nervously.

"We'll talk later. I'm very disappointed in you, Pan. You lied to me." Gohan glared at Pan. Harry looked from Gohan to Pan with surprise. He had never seen Gohan talk to anyone like that, except on several occasion, such as to Umbridge or Cell. Pan looked awful.

"Come on!" Harry was snapped out of his trace by Hermione pulling on his arm. As they started down the street, Harry noticed that they were getting odd looks from the muggles around them, partly because Ron and Harry were in their dress robes, and Gohan was in his saiyan armor. Finally, they reached an alley, and ducked inside.

"Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" Ron asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I've no idea, it just popped into my head, but I'm sure we're safer out in the Muggle world, it's not where they'll expect us to be." Hermione answered.

"I disagree." Gohan crossed his arms.

"What?" everyone looked at Gohan.

Cell has your cells, Hermione. He knows how you think. We need to keep moving. If Cell shows up and the muggles see him, it will be chaos." Gohan answered.

"Dad's right. And there's still Tyranus to worry about." Pan turned away from the look that Gohan gave her.

"I think there's a bloody difference between someone being dead and being a robot!" Ron growled as he, Ron, and Harry changed out of their dress robes.

Look, I thought he was dead, okay? I didn't want Gohan to think that his own son was a traitor and murderer, ok?" Pan spat.

"I guess that makes sense." Ron muttered.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I kept my cloak all of sixth year, and I left it! Not to mention the sword!" Harry growled as he smashed his fist into the wall, causing it to crack.

"Don't worry, I've got the cloak. I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case." Hermione answered as she pulled out a small bag.

"You too, huh? I thought I was the only one. Don't worry, Harry, I've got the sword." Pan smirked as she produced a similar bag. Then, to Gohan's surprise, she pulled the sword out of it!

"Wow." Harry gaped. Then, Pan tossed the sword into the air. She leaned slightly to the left, and then the sword fell out of the air and landed in the sealth on Pan's back cleanly with a clang.

ROAR! The sound of a large roar caused Pan to grab her sword, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron to grab their wands.

"Ummmm…. Can we get something to eat?" Gohan laughed nervously.

BAM! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pan anime-fainted.

"GAAHHH! MOM WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU CAN NEVER STAY FOCUSED ON ANYTHING!" Pan screamed with a giant anime head at Gohan.

"She said that?" Gohan asked nervously while Harry and Ron tried to hide grins. (Ron still doesn't know that Ginny is Pan's mom.)

"She told us about all of your embarrassing moments as bedtime stories. Every. Single. One." Gohan turned white.

"You're lying." Gohan stammered.

"You planted saibaman seeds in Draco Malfoy's dormitory so they would rip the Slytherin Common Room apart, and then framed Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament for it." Pan smirked.

"L-lucky guess." Gohan stammered while Ron, Harry, and Hermione gaped at him.

"I knew that was you!" Hermione stomped her foot.

"You keep Busty Witches, PlayWitch, and other porno wizarding magazines under your dormitory bed. Goten and Trunks found one and read it cover to cover, and when Chi-Chi found out, you told her that it was Ron's." Pan smirked.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, (obviously at the second part.)

"Despite wanting to hear more about the stupid things that Gohan has done, we need to keep moving. Here, Harry." Hermione interrupted as she handed Harry the cloak, which he draped over himself.

"I never get tired of how that cloak hides your physical body, but your ki signature as well." Gohan chuckled as they left the alley.

"Hey ladies, fancy a drink?" a workman yelled from across the street as his companions wolf-whistled at Pan and Hermione.

"Just ignore them." Hermione muttered as they neared a café.

"You touch me, and I'll slice your nuts off with my sword!" Pan yelled back at the workmen, and she raised it slightly out of her sealth just enough for them to see the blade, causing them to shut up.

"Wow…" Hermione sweatdropped.

"Hmph! That's the only way to deal with pigs like that!" Pan scoffed as she flipped her hair.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see or hear that…" Harry muttered as he dragged Pan into the café and sat at a table, along with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who was still invisible.

"I'd like a capachino, please." Gohan said to the waitress, who nodded and wrote it down.

"Same here." Pan said while frowning. Ron, and Hermione ordered the same thing. Harry couldn't order because he was invisible.

"So, was he always like that? Your brother?" Ron asked Pan.

"No. He was always reckless, but… he was the last person that we expected to betray us." Then, Pan dug through her bag before pulling out a picture.

"This is what we used to be." Pan said as she slid the picture to the middle of the table. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gohan leaned in to take a look. The picture was a wizarding photo of a group of people. Pan could be immediately recognized in the center, but without her bandana. A boy was at the left of her that Gohan gussed was Bardock Jr. He had Goku's hair, and was well fit. He had a scar across the left of his face, and was smiling as he glanced at Gohan. He was dressed in a gi similar to Goku's. On Pan's left was a girl who looked like a mirror image of Bulma, only, with longer hair, a tail, and dressed in saiyan armor like Vegeta.

"That's Bulla?" Gohan asked with interest.

"Yeah. She may look like Bulma, but she has Vegeta's battle attitude." Pan smirked.(Definitely not GT Bulla.)

"And that's Marron?" Hermione asked as she looked at a girl next to Bardock Jr. Pan nodded. Goahn leaned in for a closer look. Like Bardock, Marron was dressed in a turtle gi.

"_Probably to honor Krillin."_ Gohan thought. Marron had long blond hair, and was… well… pretty!

"She inherited 18's looks." Gohan muttered.

"Is that Goten and Trunks?" Gohan looked at where Hermione was pointing. At the back of the group, were two people. One looked exactly like Goku, save several scars across the face. The other looked similar to Future Trunks, and had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Goten and T-trunks." Pan's voice shook as the waitress brought the capachinos.

"Wow. Goten really took after Goku." Ron said as he looked at the photo.

"Yeah. Gramps was Uncle Goten's inspiration." Pan smiled weakly.

"BLEAH! Yuck! This is awful!" Gohan spat out the capachino, getting an icy look from the waitress as she left.

"Same here!" Ron wiped his mouth.

"Anyway, what should we do now?" Harry whispered from the cloak.

"We can't go back, that's for sure." Gohan muttered.

"_I'm going to get you bastards, even if I kill myself in the process."_ Gohan snarled mentally as he clenched his fist under the table.

"Well, we need to be careful. Frieza's henchmen have scouters, and I think I saw a Death Eater wearing one at the wedding, so we need to keep our power levels hidden." Pan said.

"Right. Look, if Voldemort and Cell have taken over the ministry, we need to focus. They want the 4 star dragonball, and if they get their hands on it, it's over." Gohan said. Then, two workmen walked into the café and walked up to the counter.

"So Gohan, you told Tyranus that you know where it is, right?" Ron asked.

"Right. If they make their wishes, they'll be immortal. So, I hid the ball" Gohan froze as he saw the two workmen draw wands. Pan saw the same thing and immediately grabbed her sword as a ki ball grew in her hand.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"DUCK!" Gohan roared as he and Pan fired ki blasts at the same exact second that the workmen whirled and fired a spell from their wands. The blasts and spells collided in the center of the café, resulting in a gigantic explosion. The waitress screamed as the force of the explosion sent her crashing against the wall, knocking her out. Ron covered Hermione, shielding her from the blast. The smoke faded to reveal the two Death Eaters against the shattered counter, out cold. Gohan and Pan uncrossed their arms.

"That's why you don't mix ki blasts and spells." Gohan said as Ron helped Hermione up.

"How'd they find us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But, we need to clean up. Ron, get the lights. Pan, the blinds." Gohan ordered as Harry pulled off the cloak. Ron pulled out the deluminator and clicked it, causing the lights to go out and several gold orbs to fly into the little device, while Pan flicked her wand, causing the blinds to fly down immediately.

"It's a bloody miracle that none of the muggles heard that explosion." Pan said as she peeped out the window while Gohan propped the two Death Eaters into a booth and Harry dragged the waitress into the kitchen.

"Obliviate." Gohan said as he pointed at both the Death Eaters, causing their eyes to go fuzzy. He had already obliviated the waitress before Harry dragged her into the kitchen. Then, he turned and did the victory sign with his hands.

"Oh yeah! Us, one! Death Eaters: Zero!" Gohan grinned.

"Not the time to celebrate, Dad. We need to figure out where to go now." Pan said as she crossed her arms.

"We certainly can't go to the Leaky Cauldron, and they'll be watching Mt. Pazou and West City." Hermione spoke up.

"And Snape probably told the Death Eaters about the Lookout, so that's not an option." Harry snarled.

"Right… how about the United States?" Pan suggested.

"Huh? Why there?" Ron asked.

"I've been there in my time. Before it was conquered, it used to be a wizard empire. Not to mention, I learned in magical history that it took thirty years for Cell and Vol" Pan began to say.

"Wait, don't say that name!" Ron yelled, getting startled looks from everyone else.

"Huh? Why?" Gohan asked.

"Just… please." Ron pleaded.

"Okay… as I was saying, it took thirty years for Cell and you-know-who to conquer the US, and they had an entire army of henchmen. Trust me, American wizards are badasses." Pan smirked.

"I like your enthusiasm, Pan, but there's a problem with your idea. We're hunting for Horcruxes. If America's as powerful as you say it is, then there's no way that he would have hidden one there. So far, they've all been in England." Gohan sighed.

"Oh… I guess you're right." Pan sighed, and resumed her thinking.

"I know where we can go." Harry spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Where?" Gohan asked.

"It's a house that belonged to Sirius. He left it to me in his will. It's called 12 Grimmwald Place. The Order used to use it as headquaters before the Lookout.(Sorry if I spoke it wrong.)

"I guess that's better that staying out here. Can you take us there?" Gohan asked. Harry nodded and extended his arm. Once everyone had taken hold, they vanished with a crack.

Elsewhere…

"Groan…" Tyranus groaned as he blinked his eyes. Then, he slowly got to his feet. He wasn't in a good state. His armor was cracked, and sparks were occasionally shooting out of a few areas.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Tyranus snarled as he crouched, Then, he roared as he was surrounded by a red aura and black lightning.

"DAMN YOU, PAN! I'LL GET YOU, AND YOU TOO, FATHER! I should have called the Dark Force here from the beginning…" he snarled as the sparks died down.

"I'll get you soon, Pan. You can't run forever." Tyranus chuckled.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	13. Who's on the Dark Force?

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 13

"Wow." Pan and Gohan gaped as the building slid to the left, revealing another house.

"Yeah. Even better, it's under the Fidilous Charm. Sirius used to live here, but he got so bored after awhile that he moved to the Lookout so he could have some fresh air. One thing, though." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mad Eye set up several defenses to keep Snape from telling the Death Eaters and you-know-who about it, so watch out." Harry said as they walked up the stairs to the door.

"Thanks for the advice." Gohan smirked as he opened the door, revealing a long black hallway.

"Severus Snape?" Moody's voice rang out, causing all of them to jump.

"What the?" Ron gaped.

"We-we're not Snape!" Harry gasped. Then, Hermione squealed with shock and pointed at the end of the hall, where a dust figure that seemed to resemble Dumbledore was forming.

"I-I can't sense anything from that thing!" Gohan growled as he got into a fighting position.

"Same here!" Pan nodded as she grabbed her sword. Then, a wave of cold air wash over them, causing their tongues to fly to the top of their mouths. A second later, the spell was lifted.

"T-that must have been the Tongue Tying Curse that Mad-Eye left for Snape!" Hermione gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"You think?" Gohan asked sarcastically as Pan closed the door.

"So, all this is yours?" Ron asked with surprise as he looked around.

"Yeah. Sirius left it to me in his will, along with all of his other belongings." Harry answered as they walked down the hallway.

"That was nice of him. Hey, what's this?" Gohan asked as he turned back a curtain.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" a voice screamed as the curtains flew open, causing all of Gohan's hair to stand on end. For a split second, Harry thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she was being tortured - then realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, he had ever seen in his life.

"SCUM! FILTHY MONKEYS, DISGUSTING HALF-BREEDS, AND BLOOD-TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!" the woman continued screaming at him.

BAM! Pan had slammed the curtains shut.

"Pure-blood bitch." Pan spat as she floated back to the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that? That was scarier than that time I ended up in juvie!" Gohan gasped as he wiped his forehead.

"I think you just met Sirius's mother." Harry chuckled.

"Sirius? Came from that?" Gohan asked as he pointed at the portrait. Harry nodded.

"No wonder he ran away." Gohan, Ron, and Harry burst into laughter.

Mom never told me that he was in

"You know who she reminds me of?" Pan asked as the boys giggles subsided.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Irena Malfoy." Pan answered, getting looks of shock from everyone else.

"Irena WHAT?" Ron, Gohan, and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Malfoy. Irena Malfoy." Pan answered with a look of confusion.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked with shock.

"Yeah. She's the daughter of Draco and Pansy Malfoy." Ron choked at that statement.

"That greasy git got married and had a kid?" he gasped.

"Two, actually. His son's name is Scorpius Malfoy. He's pretty cute, actually." Pan blushed.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"What?" Pan asked.

"I'm going to pretend I just didn't hear my daughter say that she thinks a Malfoy is cute." Gohan covered his ears.

"Dad, he's not a git like the rest of his family. And I don't think it's your business who I like." Pan rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Gohan asked with raised eyebrows.

"I hate to break up the family argument, but we need to discuss a few things first." Harry said as he butted in.

"Fine." Gohan crossed his arms.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Pan asked as she plopped into one of the chairs in the main room, Gohan and the others following suit.

"You bloody lied to us, that's what." Ron crossed his arms.

"Oh." Pan squeaked.

"Before we go on about your brother, tell us about this Dark Force he was talking about." Harry said.

"Yeah. You were bloody terrified when he mentioned them, and you killed Cell Junior effortlessly! So, what's the deal?" Ron asked.

"Sigh… The Dark Force is a group of Cell and Voldemort's most elite fighters." Pan answered.

"Like the Ginyu Force?" Gohan asked.

"Kind of. Funny you should mention the Ginyu Force, though. You see, Cell found the Captain Ginyu frog and turned him back to his old self a few years ago." Gohan gaped.

"Great! So he's the leader of the Dark Force?" Gohan groaned at the memory of the purple alien that had briefly changed bodies with his father and Harry not so long ago.

"Captain Ginyu? Isn't he that guy who changed bodies with me during third year and tried to change bodies with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, the same guy." Gohan rolled his eyes at **that** particular memory.

"No. But he did teach them all his tricks… even the dancing." Pan turned red in embarrassment, and the others shuddered at the memory of Captain Ginyu's little performance.

"So, what can you tell us about the people on the force itself? If your brother has them come here, then we need to know what we might be fighting." Hermione asked.

Right. I personally don't know that much, only rumors. I do know that Irena Malfoy is a member." Gohan spit out the water he had been drinking.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" He asked with shock.

"Because during 5th year, she was broadcasting it! The little bitch… I told straight to her face that being in the Dark Force didn't mean a damn thing. She was still a bloody bitch." Pan smirked.

"You didn't!" Hermione gaped.

Yeah. If Scorpius hadn't shown up at the last second, things would have gotten ugly. Yet she gets off scott free while I get the Curciatus Curse as punishment…" Pan sighed, not noticing the looks of shock she got.

"_What the bloody hell has she been through?"_ Harry thought.

"A-anything else you can tell us about them?" Hermione asked.

"Let me see… I know that they've never failed a mission. I think they've got a namekian in the team… at least that's what I've heard." Pan quickly said.

"I haven't seen an evil Namekian since Lord Slug. I hope it's not another Super Namek." Gohan gulped.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmmm…. Yeah! I heard Gero created a new andoird for the team. It's called Android 30. That's all I know about it." Pan answered.

"Great! That's not much to go on." Gohan muttered.

"Pan, if Captain Ginyu's not the leader… who is?" Harry asked.

"Gulp… you're not going to like it." Pan said nervously.

"Who, Pan?" Gohan asked.

"Her name is Morgana Riddle." Gohan and Harry's faces went white.

"Yeah… she's the daughter of Voldemort." Pan said with grave eyes.

**My oh my! What is this new twist? Review!**


	14. Making a Plan

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 14

"His what?" Gohan and Harry yelled at the same time while Ron and Hermione gaped.

"Yeah." Pan nodded. Gohan gulped at the image of a woman with red eyes and a snake tongue.

"Who the bloody hell would sleep with that thing?" Ron shuddered.

"I can think of a few people." Harry growled at the image of Bellatrix.

"Yeah. I've heard terrible rumors about her. She never went to Hogwarts. Her father trained and taught her her entire life. She's no different than him." Pan sighed.

Harry snarled in fury. Another life, ruined by Voldemort.

"Why would she be the head of the Dark Force?" Harry asked.

"And why wasn't she killed by Tyranus like her father?" Hermione asked.

"No. She was on another planet with the rest of the Dark Force. She thinks I killed Voldemort." Pan sighed.

"Ouch. Well, I guess we know who to thank for that." Gohan growled as an image of Tyranus entered her minds.

"Still, they're no threat!" Ron smirked.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. They're stronger than they look." Pan crossed her arms. Then, Harry got a look on his face.

"Harry, what is it?" Gohan asked. Then, the room went black. Then, Harry found himself sitting at the head of a table. In front of him was a silver column, and on the top were six orange balls, each with a different amount of stars in it. The balls were flashing repeatedly.

"I am so close… just one more." Harry sighed as he picked the 7 Star ball up and studied it. Then, he found himself back in the living room.

"What did you see, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"H-he has them. Six dragonballs." Harry stammered.

"So they weren't bluffing… we need to keep the 4 star ball safe. Dad, where is it?" Pan asked.

"Don't worry about it. The ball is safe from all kinds of detection. But… why didn't I have the same vision too?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"Maybe your connection was broken after you were hit by that curse during the tournament last year." Hermione suggested.

"Look, we can talk about all that later. We need a plan." Gohan said.

"Right. What about that Hyperbolic Time Chamber you told us about?" Harry suggested.

"No. They're probably watching the lookout, and we cant use Instant Transmission. Plus, that room can only be used twice in a lifetime. I've only got one more time in there. I've got to use it wisely." Gohan crossed his arms.

"I see…" then, Harry's face lit up.

"Pan! Maybe you can understand this!" Gohan looked confused until Harry pulled out the fake Horcrux and handed Pan the note from R.A.B.

"I bet you would know who R.A.B is, right?" Harry asked with eagerness.

"Sorry." Harry's face fell, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Gohan's.

"Anyway, what's a Horcrux?" Pan asked with confusion. Everyone else gaped

"Y-you don't know?" Harry asked with shock. Pan shook her head.

"It's like this…" Gohan began.

One complicated explanation later…

"So that was what my dad was hunting…" Pan said with shock.

"Yeah. Pan, did I leave a journal or anything like that with your mum before I died?" Gohan asked nervously.

"No. All you left was this." Pan held up the locket that was still attached to her neck.

"Oh…" Gohan sighed in defeat.

"Well, at least we have the sword. I wonder why Dumbledore left it to us?" Harry wondered out loud as he looked at the sword propped up next to Pan.

"_It doesn't matter. Not even his Horcruxes can save him from the fate I have planned for him. Same thing for you, Cell."_ Gohan thought with a smirk.

"Call me crazy… but I have a feeling that Cell and Voldemort are just the beginning." Gohan sighed.

"D-dad, what's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked nervously.

"I'm saying that there are things worse than them out there. Pan, I don't know if you knew this, but after Trunks came here, he changed events and inadvertly caused the appearance of Cell. We have no idea what your coming here has triggered." Gohan said gravely.

An air of silence floated over the room.

Elsewhere…

"Hmmm, things are looking very bad on Earth." Baba sighed as she levitated on her crystal ball.

"Tell me about it! I'm getting dozens of wizards a day! I'm telling you, when I get Cell and Voldemort in here, I'm sending them straight to hell!" King Yemma complained as he made another stamp.

"Good to see you, Yemma." A voice said, causing King Yemma's eyes to widen and Baba to turn. Standing in the doorway were two beings. One was a large pink being, and the other was a small purple alien. (Surprise!)

"Oh my! The Supreme Kai!" King Yemma said with shock while Baba gaped.

"Good to see you again, Yemma, but I'm not here to say hello. I've been sensing this evil on Earth. I haven't felt something like this since Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai sighed.

"Yes, things are looking rather bad right about now." Yemma sighed.

"I believe I will soon have use for the ones called Gohan and Harry Potter soon." The Supreme Kai smiled, getting looks of surprise from everyone, including Kibito.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	15. Kreacher's Tale

**Hey, it's the next chapter! Review! (Before I forget, I've decided to change Future Gohan's story. Instead of his return and death a year later, he simply disappeared. Also, Morgana Riddle is going to be at Hogwarts as well. And for those who are wondering about her name, it comes from Morgana Le Fay.**

Chapter 15

"_Hello?" Pan called out as she looked around the dark room she was in. then, up ahead, she saw two men. One had long purple hair, and the other one had black hair that stuck out in every direction._

"_TRUNKS! UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan yelled with happiness as she ran towards the two men. But then, their smiled turned to looks of shock, and then they both turned into super saiyans. Then, a black hole opened up beneath them. Pan rushed to the edge to see Goten holding on by his fingers._

"_Grab my hand!" Pan stretched her hand, but it was too late. "PAN!" Goten yelled as he and Trunks vanished inside the hole. Then, the ground beneath Pan's feet crumbled, and she fell in as well. She managed to grab the edge of the hole desprately. Then, as she tried to pull herself out of the hole, someone appeared in front of her. She looked up, and gaped._

"_Cell." Pan snarled._

"_Hello, little girl. You, like your father, are a fool. Soon, you'll be standing by my side, along with your brother." Cell smirked._

"_Never! I'd rather die than join you!" Pan roared._

"_So be it." Cell sighed. Then, he kicked Pan over the edge!_

"_NNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Pan screamed as she was swallowed up by darkness, with Cell's cold laugh echoing around her. _

Pan sat up immediately, panting as she wiped her forehead.

"You okay, Pan?" Pan turned to see Gohan looking at her. She and Hermione had gotten the couchs in the living room, while the boys had slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Yeah dad, just a nightmare." Pan sighed as she stood up. Then, she noticed something.

"Hey, where did Harry go?" she asked with shock, causing Ron and Hermione, who were awake, to leap to their feet.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Gohan raised his hands, causing everyone to look at him.

"If you used your ki sensing, you would know that he's upstairs." Gohan said, causing everyone to anime drop. Ron, Hermione, and Pan took off up the stairs, with Gohan behind them.

"_No wonder Sirius moved to the lookout. If I had to stay here this long…"_ Gohan thought lazily. Then, he looked at a door and stopped cold.

"Regulus… Argelous… Black? R…A…B!" Shock flashed through Gohan like a rocket.

"EVERYONE! I FOUND RAB!" Gohan roared. In an instant, Pan was next to him, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Gohan noticed that Harry was holding a piece of paper and part of a photograph, but decided to ask later.

"Sirius's brother?" Hermione's voice snapped Gohan out of his daze.

"Piccolo told me about him. He was Sirius's younger brother. He was a Death Eater who got cold feet and left. He only lasted a few days, I think." Gohan scratched his head.

"Let's see what's inside. Alohamora." Harry said as he pointed his wand at the door, causing it to open. Gohan looked around as he entered the room. The room was covered in silver and emerald colors, emphasizing how much Regulus worshipped Slytherin.

"Wow, that's a lot of newspaper clippings." Pan said as she looked at the wall. Then, she looked surprised.

"Hey dad, gramps is here!" she said with surprise.

"Really?" everyone forgot what they were supposed to be doing for a minute and looked at the wall. Sure enough, Pan was right. One clipping had a picture of kid Goku in a fight against an old man that Gohan recognized as Jackie Chun.

**Jackie Chun Comes in First at 21****st**** World Martial Arts Tournament."** Harry read out loud.

Gohan faintly remembered Slughorn telling him about being at that tournament.

"Regulus must have been a fan of martial arts as much as Voldemort. Look, here's your dad again, Gohan." Hermione pointed at another part of the wall. Sure enough, there was another picture of Kid Goku. Only, he was punching through a large group of soldiers with the same eblem on their shirts.

"**Young Boy defeats Entire Muggle Red Ribbon Army."** Harry read out loud.

"I wonder where they got that photo…" Gohan muttered.

"Hey look, Piccolo's on this one!" Pan said with surprise.

"Really?" Gohan looked at the picture that Pan was pointing at. It was a picture of Piccolo, alright. But it wasn't the Namek that he knew today. This namek was sitting on a throne and laughing evily.

"**King Piccolo Conquers Muggle City."** Gohan read.

"Dad told me about that. The Ministry was going to send in their best aurors to try and stop him." Ron said.

"And here's your dad again. Regulus must have been a fan of his work." Hermione pointed. There was a picture of Kid Goku dodging a blast from King Piccolo, and then speeding up to Piccolo and punching him in the face, sending him flying.

"**Young Boy Defeats King Piccolo."** She read.

"Yeah, that's my dad." Gohan smiled. All of a sudden, Harry paled.

"What is it, Harry?" Gohan asked.

"S-sirius told me that while the Order was cleaning here, they found a locket that they couldn't open, so they… threw it away!" Harry gaped while Gohan made a stream of curses that would have made Vegeta proud. (I guess that's a bit OOC)

"So we've got squat." Pan spat as she kicked part of the bed.

"Wait…!" then, Harry took off out of the door. Looking at each other, everyone followed him down the stairs to see him looking into a small space.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

"It's not there… Kreacher!" Harry yelled out loud.

CRACK! All of a sudden, a house-elf appeared in the room, earning several startled shouts.

"Kreacher has answered Master's call, returned to his Mistresses's house." Kreacher said.

"Hey, I remember you!" Gohan pointed at Kreacher.

"You've met him before?" Pan looked from Gohan to Kreacher with surprise.

"Kreacher remembers filthy monkey. Monkey came into kitchen for food." The house-elf said.

"I forbid you to call anyone monkey." Harry ordered as he fished through his pocket. Then, he pulled out the locket.

"Have you seen this before?" Harry asked. For a second, Kreacher looked at the locket. Then, he started hitting himself.

"Stop!" Hermione and Pan yelled at the same time.

"Kreacher, I order you not to hit yourself." Harry yelled. Slowly, the elf lowered his hands.

"Kreacher failed master Regulus's orders." The elf wailed.

"Explain." Harry ordered. Slowly, Kreacher told Harry and the others the story about the locket. When he finished, Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Gohan looked angry.

"I usually don't have disrespect for anyone, but Mundungus takes the cake." Gohan muttered.

"Kreacher… here. This belonged to Regulus. He'd want you to have it." Harry said as he handed Kreacher the lockt.

"Harry, not a good idea." Gohan whispered, but Kreacher had already began sobbing and trashing himself on the ground.

"Stop!" Pan pulled Kreacher to his feet.

"Kreacher… I want you to find Mundugus Fletcher and bring him here. Can you do that?" Harry asked. Kreacher nodded and vanished with a crack.

**Not bad, right? Review! Also, check out my new special, the Story of Pan!**


	16. Tyranus's Meeting

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! Review! And yes, the inspiration for Lord Tyranus and his descent into darkness came from Darth Vader! I do not own Star Wars, despite being a fan as well as a DBZ and HP fan! I also just realized: Although I based Bardock's fall from Darth Vader, the fight between Bardock Jr and Pan resembles the fight between Jania and Jacen Solo! I didn't even realize that! Weird, huh? **

Chapter 16

Tyranus stood at the bridge of his ship, the _Destroyer_, and silently watched the Earth rotate while the bridge crew worked silently. It had taken some time for the time machine blueprints to be installed and it had been risk to transport such a large object, but it worked. Although the muggles were very primitive in space travel in this point of time, the ship had still been placed under anti-muggle charms.

"_You can hide, Pan, but I'll find you, and then you will become one of us. Together, we will rule the universe."_ Tyranus thought with a smirk. Then…

"Bardock?" a female voice rang out. Startled, Tyranus looked around, but saw no one besides the bridge crew.

"Did you say something, commander?" Tyranus asked.

"No, my lord." The bridge commander shook her head.

"_Odd."_ Tyranus thought as he blinked his eyes and turned to look back at Earth. Then, without thinking, his mind slipped.

"_Push me again, mommy!" six year old Bardock giggled as he and Pan swung on a swing set. Ginny was standing behind them smiling._

"_Okay you two, one more time." Ginny smiled as she pused the swing. Bardock laughed as he tried to swing higher than Pan. But then, he slipped, causing him to crash into a bush!_

"_My baby!" Ginny and Pan dashed to the bush and pulled Bardock out, whose legs were sticking out._

"_Sniff!" Bardock's eyes watered as he tried to wipe them._

"_Are you okay, sweetie?" Ginny asked._

"_I hurt my elbow!" he sniffed._

"_Okay." Ginny smiled and kissed it._

"_Let's get some ice cream." She smiled._

"_Yay!" Bardock and Pan cheered as they followed Ginny._

"My lord!" Tyranus was interrupted from his memory by the commander.

"What is it, Commander Jessie?" Tyranus asked.

Nervously, the commander cleared her throat.

"Emperor Cell demands that you make contact with the immediately." She stammered.

"Very well. Clear us from the magnetic interference." Tyranus turned and strode off the bridge.

"Yes, my lord." She bowed. Tyranus walked silently through the ship's corridors until turning and entering a room. Then, he knelt before a group of chairs. Then, two blue images appeared in 2 chairs. One was an insect-humanoid creature in a black cloak, and the other was a young woman with long black hair. If you could see in color, you would see that she had brown eyes with the slightest flicker of red in them.

"Report, Lord Tyranus." Cell ordered.

"Did you find your sister?" Morgana added.

"I did, but…" Tyranus trailed off.

"But what?" Cell asked.

"She has already made contact with both my father and Harry Potter. I encountered and fought my father, but he managed to escape, as well as my sister and Harry Potter." Tyranus answered.

"So you believe that they are traveling together, do you?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. But, Dumbledore can no longer help any of them. The Ministry of Magic has fallen as well." Tyranus said.

"Do not let these pathetic victories cloud your mind, Tyranus. Your sister still holds power over you. But, you'll be happy to hear that we nearly have completed the necessary requirements to install the time machine to the rest of the fleet. We also plan to bring the superweapon there." Tyranus looked up with surprise.

"Here? Are you sure that's the best option?" Tyranus asked.

"Yes. I will be joining you shortly, as well as the rest of the Dark Force." Morgana said.

"Excellent. Also, there is the matter of your father." Tyranus said.

"Thank you for reminding me. I also have an alternate mission for you." Tyranus looked at the hologram of her.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked.

"I am perhaps the only one who my father willingly told about his secret of immortality. This was foolish of him. One might say he trained me too well." Cell and Morgana chuckled.

"I believe that Harry Potter is hunting for these very same artifacts, so that he can destroy them. Once every single one is destroyed, my father will become mortal once more, which is why I told you to destroy Nagini before you killed him back in my time." Morgana sneered.

"What do you wish, my lady?" Tyranus asked.

"I will provide you with a list. You must be discreet, Lord Tyranus. Make these objects as available as possible to Harry Potter and his friends without my father becoming wise." Morgana ordered.

"Yes, my lady." Tyranus bowed.

"We must discuss your sister." Cell said.

"Yes, my lord. I still believe that she would be a very powerful ally if she joined us." Tyranus said.

"Do not let your personal feelings get in the way. If she will not turn, she must die. You must not hesitate, or she will destroy you." Cell ordered.

"I agree." Morgana nodded.

"Very well." Tyranus stood and turned to go.

"You are still haunted by memories of your mother." Tyranus froze. It wasn't a suggestion.

"Yes." Tyranus said as he faced the two holograms again.

"They are memories of a dead man!" Cell hissed.

"Yes, Tyranus. Your sister could use these memories against you. You must learn to forget her." Morgana ordered.

"She is correct. Never forget, your mother is dead by your hand, and your hand alone!" Cell hissed.

"Yes… my lord." Tyranus bowed as the two holograms vanished. Then, he snarled. He knew that he was nothing but a tool in both their eyes. If Pan did turn and join them, he would become… disposable.

Elsewhere…

Pan sighed as she watched Harry tap his fingers impatiently. It was the third day of Kreacher's absence. Ron and Hermione were off fooling around on the piano, while Harry continued to pace around. Meanwhile, Gohan was meditating.

"Once again, Harry, meditation allows your mind to be clear and focused." Gohan sighed.

CRASH! The sound of yelling and fighting shot from the kitchen, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Stop struggling or I'll blast you!" a very familiar voice yelled.

"Yeah!" another said, making Gohan gape. He burst into the kitchen to see…

"Trunks and Goten!" Harry gaped.

Sure enough, the two half-saiyan chibis were holding on tight to Mundugus, as well as Kreacher and a very familiar house elf.

"Gohan!" Goten shot off of Mundungus and tackled gohan in a hug.

"Hey buddy." Gohan smiled.

"Expeliamus!" Hermione yelled, causing Mundugus's wand to fly cleanly in her hand. Then, Trunks kicked Mundugus in his… sensitive area, causing the thief to wimper and collapse into the groun.

"No Trunks, we need him conscious." Harry said as Mundugus was forced into a chair.

"Call your monsters off!" he yelled with fear.

"You better start talking, or I'll let them go super saiyan." Harry chuckled.

"Gohan Son! It's so good to see you again!" Dobby squealed as he shook Gohan's hand. (If you remember, Gohan was the one who freed Dobby. Reference: Gohan and the Chamber of Secrets.)

"Where have you two been?" Gohan asked Goten and Trunks while Harry questioned Mundigus.

"After the bad guys showed up, dad told me and Trunks to run for it, so we did!" Goten said.

"You haven been living in the street, have you?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Nuh-uh." Goten shook his head.

"Mr. Fred and Geroge let us sleep in the store." Trunks explained.

"Have you seen a locket similar like this?" Harry asked as he dangled it in front of Mundugus, interrupting Gohan's little conversation.

"Why? Was it valuable?" Mundugus asked egarly.

"You've still got it!" Hermione cried.

"No, he's wishing that he got more for it." Ron snarled.

"More? That wouldn't have been effing difficult…bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice." Mundugus growled.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time, and to fink meself lucky. Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head...Looked like a toad." Mundugus said.

Gohan snarled while Pan's fist tightened.

"Umbridge." They hissed at the same time.

**Not bad, right? Review!**


	17. Lupin and Bardock's Visit

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! By the way, since I'm a HUGE star wars fan, I modeled Evil Gohan after one of my favorite characters, General Grevious. I don't own Star Wars in any way, although I wish I did. Plus, I stink at making up names.**

Chapter 17

"Phew!" Gohan sighed as he reappeared on the front steps under the invisibility cloak. August had gone by pretty slowly. Nothing bad had happened so far, although they all had noticed was that there were several cloaked figures standing outside the house every day, although it was never the same two twice, which was what Gohan glanced at as he went inside.

"I didn't kill you." The demi-saiyan said to the Dumbledore dust figure, which exploded, causing his tongue to temporarily stick to his mouth. Gohan sighed as he walked through the hallway. He wished that Goten and Trunks had stayed, but they had taken off to join Fred and George again.

"_Just as well… feeding them would have been a nightmare."_ Gohan sighed.

"Hey dad." Gohan turned to see Pan land in front of him.

"I was meditating." She quickly said to explain why she was floating after seeing the look of confusion on Gohan's face.

"Oh." Gohan said. He remembered that Piccolo was the same when he meditated. Pan followed him into the living room, where Harry and the others were.

"So, anything?" Harry looked at the copy of the Daily Prophet in Gohan's hand.

"Yeah. Pan was right." Gohan said .

"Huh?" Pan looked confused. Then, Gohan tossed the Prophet onto the table, revealing the headline.

"**SEVERUS SNAPE NAMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER."** The title read.

"NO!" Ron and Hermione yelled while Harry snarled.

"I guess history repeats itself in some ways." Pan sighed.

"Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed Headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values." Hermione read.

"Well, that's a load of bull." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Obviously, but the teachers can't do anything about it. And those Carrows, I remember them. They're Death Eaters, and complete bitches." Pan said.

"You remember them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. They worshipped Morgana and other Slytherins. Personally, I believe Morgana is a cocky, arrogant, evil maipulator!" Pan snarled.

"Reminds me of the time that Gohan did a dance off against Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball." Ron said. Everyone stared at Ron.

"I was drunk!" Gohan protested.

"To be honest, that memory makes me think of Bill's bachelor party." Harry smirked. (That will be seen in either a bonus chapter of Half-Blood prince or in misadventures.)

"I'm still stuck between the French maid and the bad cop." Ron grinned at the memory.

"Hmph!" Hermione growled at Ron.

"My personal favorite was the bad schoolgirl." Harry piped up.

"That night was fantastic. It was hilarious when we tied master Roshi to a chair to keep him from ambushing the girls. Being a famous hero has its benefits." Gohan sighed.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to look at Pan, whose fist was clenched.

"I say that we should enter the ministry now! I'm sick and tired of sitting here while people are dying!" Pan pounded her fist on the table, causing it to break.

"I actually agree. We should go tomorrow." Harry said, getting everyone to look at him with surprise.

"I know that Pan has considerable experience with the Ministry, which has been invaluable, but I'm not so sure that our ministry is the same as yours." Hermione said.

"Everyone, shut up!" Gohan yelled, making everyone look at him.

"Dad, wha" Gohan put his hand up, making her go silent.

"There are two ki signatures at the door." He said, making everyone gape. Then, they heard the door open.

"Pan, let's take them." Gohan growled as his fist sparked. Pan nodded.

"Hold on." Them, Harry rushed past them and pointed his wand into the hall.

"Who's there?" he yelled

"Hold your fire, boy!" a familiar voice rang out, making Gohan gape.

"It's me, Remus!" a second voice added.

"Gramps?" Gohan looked past Harry and saw Bardock, with his hands over his head. Behind him was Lupin, who was in a shabby traveling cloak.

"Hang on. Who are you? Both of you." Harry asked, getting a confused look from Gohan.

"I am Bardock Son, son of Torza and Malaba, mate of Hansia, and father of Kakarot, now known as Goku, Raditz, and Turles. I still believe that Frieza is the biggest dickhead in the universe." Bardock smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I am Remus John Lupin, married to Nymphanda, and a member of the Mauraders."(I forgot the rest)

"Wait for one minute." Harry and Gohan turned to see Pan, holding an odd device.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"It looks like some kind of scanner." Bardock observed as Pan pointed it at him and Remus.

"Right." Pan said. Then, she pushed the button. A red light shot from the device and passed over Lupin and Bardock head to toe and over, and then retracted into the device.

"They're not clones." Pan said after a minute.

"How can it tell?" Ron asked with confusion.

"The cells of clones are slightly different from the originals. This device was created by Bulma to keep clones of our allies from infiltrating the Order." Pan explained.

"Interesting." Bardock muttered as he glared at the device. Then, he was tackled in a hug by Gohan.

"Hey, it's good to see you too. Now, mind letting me go, I can't breathe." Bardock groaned.

"Sorry." Gohan said as he let go.

"So, how'd you two end up together?" Ron grinned. His grin quickly faded when Bardock put him in a headlock, causing him to gasp.

"Ever call me gay again, and I will make you cry like a little baby." Bardock snarled as Ron's face turned blue. Then, he released Ron, causing him to gasp for breath.

"It's great to see you, gramps. So, want something to drink?" Gohan asked as they all sat at the kitchen table.

"No thanks. Anyway, it took us awhile to ditch those dicks in the robes, and that weird guy in the spacesuit." Bardock answered as he propped his feet up while Lupin sipped the glass of water that Gohan had brought for him. Gohan and Pan glanced nervously at each other.

"So, what happened at the wedding, after all the chaos?" Hermione asked.

"Most of the guests, including your father and the others, escaped before the Death Eaters arrived. Those of us who stayed behind were interrogated. We were all quite roughed up a bit, but nothing severe. And no, your old friends didn't show up, Gohan." Lupin said.

"But how could the Death Eaters act like that, I mean, they wouldn't." Harry began to say.

"The Death Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now. They've got the power to perform brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. They managed to penetrate every defensive spell we'd cast against them, and once inside, they were completely open about why they'd come." Lupin interrupted.

"What I want to know is who that man in the metal suit was, and why he seemed so interested in you." Bardock was glaring at Pan.

"Okay, so I might have forgotten to mention a few details." Pan muttered as she looked down.

"We kinda already went through this earlier." Gohan interrupted, wanting to save Pan grief.

"I can imagine…" Bardock muttered.

"Anyway, do you know what happened to my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I know that he grabbed the harpy and took off, with that girl behind him. The evil prankster took off somewhere else." Bardock answered. Gohan sighed. At least his family was safe.

"What did Vegeta do?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I felt both their energies on a spaceship that left Earth." Bardock answered, getting gapes. Vegeta wasn't one to run from a fight.

"_What are you up to, Vegeta?"_ Gohan wondered.

"Anyway, did you hear that your clone's been busy?" Bardock asked Gohan.

"What?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, only now, he's called General Morbius." Bardock said, getting surprised looks.

"But the better name for him is the… Mudblood Killer." Lupin said, earning gasps from Hermione and everyone else, save Bardock.

"He isn't!" Gohan snarled.

"He's notoriously known to collect the wands of the wizards that he's killed as trophies." Bardock added.

"That's disgusting! Doesn't he know the saying " The wand chooses the wizard? Those wands won't work for him!" Hermione asked with shock.

"He doesn't care. And don't think that he kills just muggleborns. He'll kill any wizards that gets in his way, regardless of your blood purity." Bardock said.

"Anyway, I understand that Dumbledore left you a mission?" Lupin asked with interest.

"Yes, and we'll follow it through to the end." Gohan answered coolly.

"That's partly the reason why I came here. How about I join you? Five will become six, and seven, if Bardock joins us." Lupin suggested.

"What about Tonks?" Harry asked.

"She'll be fine. She's at her mother's house." Lupin answered while looking nervous.

"Oh for crying out loud, are you going to start this again?" Bardock groaned.

"Start what?" Ron asked.

"You don't understand!" Lupin stood out of his chair so fast that it crashed to the floor. Then, he pulled a clump of his own hair out!

"What don't we understand?" Pan asked.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast! And the child - the child...my kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it! How can I forgive myself when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it should always be ashamed!" Lupin growled as he slammed his fist into the table.

"But Lupin, my dad's not completely human, and me, Kiara, and Goten are examples of that! We turned out fine!" Gohan protested.

"You of all people should understand what I mean! You turn into a mindless monster at the full moon as well! Did your father not kill his own grandfather during one of his transformations?" Lupin asked.

"He did, but grampa Gohan forgave him. Do you know how happy I was after that World Martial Arts Tournament, the one where Jackie Chun destroyed the moon?" Lupin asked as he looked at everyone, who didn't say anything.

"I was free! I didn't have to worry about any more transformations! I was free to live my life, without anymore fear! And then, one night, I saw the crescent moon in the sky, and my life became hell once more! Curse your Kami!" Lupin hissed. Then, to everyone's shock, Pan had her sword at Lupin's throat!

"Pan, what are you?" Gohan asked with shock.

"QUIET!" Pan hissed, making Gohan gape at her.

"You're nothing but a coward. I know what it is like to grow up without a father. But at least my father was trying to do something good, unlike you, who is simply hiding! Uncle Goten was the closest thing I had to a father, and he was always off fighting to free a planet. So, either you go back to your wife, or I will cut your throat." Pan hissed.

"I like you already." Bardock grinned.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Lupin stood from the chair and departed from the room, vanishing with a crack several seconds later.

"I'm impressed." Bardock chuckled.

"That was the right thing to do, Pan." Harry smirked.

"Thanks. I kinda lost it for a minute." Pan laughed nervously as she lowered her sword.

"Well, I take it you don't want me along, huh?" Bardock chuckled.

"I'm really sorry gramps, but." Gohan began to say.

"Ahhh, save it. I'd rather be out there kicking Frieza's ass. Real reason I followed wolf-face was so I could give you these." Bardock tossed several capsules at Gohan.

"Just a few devices I've been working on. Even wrote a manual for each one. Oh, and here." Gohan caught a round device that Bardock tossed at him. It looked like a black circle with a red button in the center.

"If you ever need me… just press the button." Bardock smiled. Then, he leaped out of the chair and rushed from the room.

"Did he?" Gohan asked.

"Fly out the window?" Hermione nodded.

"Okay guys, here's the plan…" Gohan smiled as he leaned forward.

**Will Gohan's plan go according to plan, or will something go wrong? What lies ahead for Gohan and friends? Review!**


	18. Infiltrating the Ministry of Magic

**Hey, it's me! We're finally going to go to the ministry! Review! **

Chapter 18

"So this is Earth…" the Supreme Kai said slowly as he and Kibito observed from the mountain that they had appeared on.

"What a small and unimportant orb! It is almost unbelievable that this is where the most powerful beings in the universe are supposedly inhabiting! Why are we even on this pitiful rock?" Kibito muttered with obvious distaste.

"Kibito, enough!" the Supreme Kai barked, causing the pink alien beside him to be silent.

"If what we heard is true, it will not be long until Babidi comes here! He will then try to absorb the energy that he needs to reawaken Majin Buu! And if he allowed to do this, then all is lost! Do you understand now?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"Y-yes, master!" Kibito stammered.

"Thank you, Kibito. Now, go to where Majin Buu's ball is hidden and make sure that it is still there, while I go and observe what is transpiring on this planet." The Supreme Kai said.

"Yes master." Kibito said. Then, they both flew off the mountain. Kibito went left, while The Supreme Kai flew right.

Meanwhile…

"Are you okay, Pan?" Gohan whispered as he and Pan watched people walking down the street from the ally that they were hiding in. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were off getting their disguises so that they could infiltrate the Ministry.

"Blooming pain in the bum, this, eh? Forcing us all to get to work this way! Who are they expecting to turn up, Harry Potter?" one man whispered to his colleague as they passed where Pan and Gohan were hiding and walked into a small building

"I love the irony." Gohan chuckled.

"There. Harry and the others are beginning their part." Pan whispered. Sure enough, they watched a small witch collapse and get dragged into an alley quickly.

"So, what's our part of the mission?" Gohan whispered.

"Okay. Don't get mad." Pan whispered into Gohan's ear.

1 Plan Later…

"Pan, I've done many stupid things. But that… are you MMMMFFF!" Pan covered his mouth.

"Dad, I've already heard the story of how you somehow got stuck to yourself and your tail during 4th year. You can't get worse than that." Gohan turned as red as lava.

"Point taken." Gohan muttered. Then, Pan pulled out a capsule and pressed it, causing an outfit to appear.

"What… is that?" Gohan gaped. It was a black jumpsuit, with the Red Ribbon Army insignia on the left chestplate and a black cape attached. It faintly reminded Gohan of the outfit that Evil Gohan was wearing when they first met.

"This is a basic outfit of a clone. I got it when we raided Kazben, the cloner planet." Pan answered.

"Wait, there's a cloning planet?" Gohan asked with confusion.

SMACK!

The sound of a yelp of pain caused several muggles to look at the alley with confusion, before going back to what they were doing.

"Sorry dad, but that's the only way to get your attention." Pan sighed as Gohan rubbed the red handprint on his face. Then, they both sniffed the air.

"Wha-what is that?" Gohan gasped as he covered his nose to try and avoid the foul stench.

"Looks like the puking pastels worked." Pan sighed as she wiped her head with her bandana. Then, she turned and grinned.

"Looking good!" Pan grinned.

"Shut it." Gohan muttered as he tugged the cape.

"Okay, so you are Unit CT-233452, and Dr. Gero sent you to inform General Morbius that the cloning process is going well and he wants you to have some first-hand experience." Then, Pan frowned.

"What?" Gohan frowned.

"We have to do something about those scars. They're a dead giveaway." Pan muttered as she pulled off her blue backpack and rummaged through it as Gohan felt the scar on his face. Then, she pulled out a bottle filled with blue liquid.

"This might sting a little." Pan said as she dipped her finger into the bottle and pulled out a little of the liquid.

1 minute later…

"Nice, dad! Your face is as smooth as a baby's butt!" Pan grinned.

"This feels weird." Gohan muttered as he touched his face.

"Don't worry, it will fade off in a little while." Pan chuckled.

"What about you?" Gohan asked as he stood up and draped the hood of the cloak over his face.

"I'll be fine. I've got my own method." Pan smirked as she pulled a familiar cloak out of her bookbag.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Gohan gaped.

"Yeah… I found in you-know-who's trophy room. I'll tell you about it some time." Pan answered as she draped it over herself, causing her to vanish. Gohan shivered.

"This is suicidal…" Gohan muttered as he walked out of the alley.

Fifty yards along the crowded pavement there were spiked black railings flanking two flights of stairs, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the other LADIES. After looking at the building, he walked into the men's room. Although he received several odd looks, no one said anything. Gohan got a funy feeling about what he had to do when he saw several men step into a stall, followed by flushing.

"Yuck!" Gohan gaped at the toilet.

"Gohan! Are you bloody mental?" a voice hissed. Gohan looked up to see a redhead man looking over from the next stall. Gohan recognized that look immediately.

"Glad to see you too, Ron." Gohan chuckled as he glanced at the toilet.

" You'll never make it in!" Ron whispered as Gohan stood on top of the toilet. To Gohan's surprise, he didn't feel any water. Them, when he pulled the flushing device, he felt a familiar tugging sensation at his navel. He reappeared in a fireplace and stumbled out for a second, before regaining his balance. Then, he shivered.

"I can sense so much evil here that I have a stomachache." Gohan shivered. Then, he felt something bump him.

"_Pan?"_ Gohan asked mentally.

"_Yeah. Don't worry. My guess is that the good general already knows you're here. I'll go to Umbridge's office and see if the Horcrux is there."_ Pan's voice said in his head.

"_Good luck, Pan."_ Gohan chuckled.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" Gohan turned to see General Morbius, surrounded by several Ministry of Magic officers.

"_Pan, if this doesn't work, so help me…"_ Gohan gulped.

"Sir!" Gohan saluted, causing Morbius to frown. He raised a hand, causing the workers to lower their wands.

"The only reason I don't kill you right here and now is that I'm not sure of who you are. Identify yourself." Morbius snarled. Gohan noticed that although although they were receiving odd looks from the workers, no one was stopping to watch.

"I hope for my sake that I'm not being used as a distraction." Gohan shivered before remembering what Pan told him to say.

"I am Unit CT-233452. I was sent by Dr. Gero, sir." Gohan saluted.

"Really, now?" Then, Morbius chuckled.

"About time! So the old man solved the insanity problem, eh?" Morbius chuckled as he flicked his hand, causing the Ministry workers to turn and leave.

"Phew! He fell for it!" Gohan sighed.

"So, where are the others?" Morbius looked at Gohan curiously.

"_Shit!"_ Then, Gohan's face lit up.

"The others are still being examined, sir. They will join us shortly. It's an honor to meet the first clone, sir!" Gohan saluted.

"Looks like the old man managed to get this batch completely obedient." Morbius chuckled.

"So, what are your orders, sir?" Gohan asked. For a minute, Morbius stared at Gohan. Then, he smirked.

"I'm late to the mudblood court hearings. It is the perfect experience for you. Maybe I can add a few more wands for my collection." Morbius chuckled as he tapped his waist, where Gohan saw at least 6 wands attached to the cyborg's waist. It took about every bit of self-control for Gohan not to blast the smirking cyborg in the face.

"Well, come on, will you?" Morbius muttered as he strode away from the elevator. For a second, Gohan stood still. Then, he slowly followed the general through the throng of ministry workers, until Gohan saw something that made him stop cold.

"What are you… oh, now I see." Morbius stood next t Gohan's side and chuckled. In front of them was a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words MAGIC IS MIGHT...Harry looked more closely and realised that what he had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards."

"Magnificent, is it not?" Morbius chuckled.

"It… is, sir." Gohan answered.

"_This goes against everything I believe in."_ Gohan snarled mentally as he stared at the statue.

"Well, I know that you're not smart, but do hurry up." Morbius grumbled as he headed towards the elevator. Slowly, Gohan followed him.

Meanwhile…

Pan silently exited the elevator on Level One, and looked around silently, and then frowned.

"Harry's here… but I can't sense where. He must have gotten here before me," she thought as she continued down the hallway.

Meanwhile…

Harry looked around slowly as he put Mr. Weasley's file down. Then, he wiped his head as sweat rolled down it.

"Man… am I this exhausted?" Harry panted. Then, a noise made him whirl around with shock.

"You! What… are… you… doing… here?" Harry panted as he whipped his wand out

"Are you alright, Runcorn… or should I say… Potter." Then, a fist slammed into Harry's face, causing him to fly into the wall and crumple into the ground, unconscious.

"Idiot." The figure chuckled.

Back to Pan…

Pan emerged into a wide, open space where a dozen witches and wizards were slowly sitting down. You could still see faint traces of green smoke in the air, and there were little black horns with legs lying all around the desks.

"Harry's already been here." She muttered as she looked around. Then, she headed towards Umbridge's office, where she noticed that there was a round hole in the door.

"Looks like Harry beat me here." Pan muttered. Then, she opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. When she turned around, she gaped. There was a man lying unconscious on the floor! Despite his looks, Pan recognized who he was immediately.

"HARRY!" Pan ripped her cloak off and rushed to Harry's side. The man's chest was rising up and down rapidly. His eyes opened, and looked at Pan

"Pan… he's here. He knows… what we're after." Harry panted as sweat rolled down his face.

"What? Who?" Pan asked. Them, she saw a flash of steel reflected in one of Umbridge's pictures. She ducked just in time to avoid the sword that swung above her head, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid the fist that nailed her in the side and sent her flying into the wall. She opened her eyes, and then snarled with fury at the figure standing over Harry.

"Bardock." She snarled.

"Hello, Panny." Tyranus chuckled.

**Oh no! What will this new development lead to? Review!**


	19. Things Go Terribly Wrong

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! I got an inspiration from Halo for a certain scene in here, as well as a Star Wars reference. I don't know either. Review!**

Chapter 19

Pan instantly ducked from Tyranus's blast, which caused Umbridge's desk to explode. The next instant, Pan had her sword out and swung it, causing the next blast to divert into the ceiling.

"Not bad." Tyranus chuckled as the smoke faded.

"How'd you know we were here, Bardock?" Pan asked slowly as she looked at Harry, who had fallen unconscious and was breathing slowly.

"_If I don't get the medicine to him soon, he's screwed! Why now?"_ Pan groaned mentally as Tyranus's cloak fluttered around him.

"Why not?" Tyranus chuckled at the look of surprise on Pan's face. Then, he elbowed her in the face! Pan made a weak cry as she crumpled to the ground while blood dripped out of her nose.

"Hmph." Then, Tyranus grabbed the front of Pan's shirt and yanked her up to his eye level. Then, he kneed her in the chest and hurled her against the wall.

"Gak!" Pan groaned as blood dripped down her face.

"Pan, seeing you like this is more rewarding than you can possibly imagine." Then, Tyranus glanced at Harry.

"Now then…" Tryanus slowly strode towards Harry.

"I… can't…breathe!" Harry gasped slowly.

"Now then Potter, I'll be taking you to you-know-who." Tyranus was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see…

"Takes more than that to beat me." Pan snarled. Then, she side-kicked Tyranus's head, grabbed his cape, and twisted around. She let go, causing him to fly straight out the window and vanish out of sight.

"You let yourself be blinded again, Bardock." Pan said softly. Then, she turned and slowly crouched over Harry.

"Can you move?" Pan asked as she felt Harry's head.

"Pan… I can barely breathe… let alone move." Harry groaned. Pan let out a series of curse words as she flung Harry over her back.

"Mind telling me where the medicine that I gave you is?" Pan asked as she crouched down to pick up the two invisibility cloaks.

"H-hermione's bag." Harry answered weakly.

"Miserable baka! We need to get out of here before Tyranus comes back! " Pan groaned as she flung the cloak over herself and Harry.

"Back?" Harry gasped out with surprise.

"Yes. And if I'm right, he won't be alone." Pan said softly as they slowly walked out of Umbridge's office. To Pan's surprise, everyone was still working as though nothing happened.

"Bardock must have used a silencing charm before we got here…" Pan muttered as she silently snuck down the hall to the elevator.

"So, he knew we were coming?" Harry asked softly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah… but that means… we've got to get to dad! He's walking into a trap!" Pan gaped. Then, she rushed into the elevator.

Meanwhile…

Tyranus groaned and blinked his eyes. Then, his eyes snapped open, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Damn you, Pan!" He roared in fury. Ten, he looked down.

"_Can't fly without breaking the anti-muggle charms, and that's not what I need right now. Wait, I know!"_ he thought. Then, he whirled in the air and shot a cable from his left arm, wrapping around a flagpole, causing him to stop.

"This suit may be a curse, but it has it's perks." He muttered as the rope retracted.

"Lord Tyranus, come in please." A female voice rang in his headset.

"_Not now!"_ He groaned mentally.

"Lord Tyranus reporting, Lieutenant Meela." Tyranus sighed as he climbed onto the flagpole.

"Lady Morgana trusts that you encountered Harry Potter and your sister. Have you?" Meela asked.

"Yes, but they surprised me. My sister got the best of me temporarily, but I have good news." Tyranus answered.

"Hmph. What might that be, my lord?" Meela asked.

"Harry Potter has contracted the H-2 heart virus, and the medicine is not nearby." Tyranus answered.

"Well… this is interesting. Lady Morgana will be pleased to hear this in my report. The T-2800 units will join you shortly. And we will send a transport with complete anti-muggle charms to recover you. (Spoiler: these devices were first seen in the Story of Pan, where Goten and Trunks called them "Gero Clankers.")

"_Bitch." _he thought as the communicator shut off. Meela was one of the officers that he hated with a loathing. She was a Cheela, native to the planet Cheelan. Cheelans looked humanoid, but their skin was red with black eyes. But this particular officer was a good ally of Morgana, so he couldn't even harm her. Then, a giant shadow fell over him, snapping him out of his loathing.

"About time." Tyranus looked down with surprise at the muggles that didn't look shocked or surprised at all, and were going about their buisness.

"Nice charm." Tyranus muttered as he flipped through the air and landed on the deck of the cruiser and descended through a hatch.

"Sir." Tyranus turned to see several T-2800s standing at attention.

"Prepare my ship and a squad to accompany me back to the Ministry. I'm not done yet." Tyranus snarled as he strode down the corridor, followed by two humanoid guard units.

Meanwhile…

"About time, it feels like we've been in this elevator for a week." Morbius sighed as the elevator door finally opened, causing Gohan to immediately get hit by a wave of cold and evil ki.

"_Dementors."_ Gohan snarled mentally as he followed Morbius down the hallway. When they entered the large courtroom, Gohan looked around in confusion. It was not the same room in which Harry had described to him that he been interrogated in for improper use of magic. This one was much smaller, though the ceiling was quite as high it gave the claustrophobic sense of being stuck at the bottom of a deep well. On one side, there were a group of muggle-borns who were trembling and looking up. But then, they went white when they saw Morbius.

"Fear… it is truly a wonderful weapon." The demented general chuckled as he let his cloak flutter, revealing the wands under his cloak. Meanwhile, Umbridge had not yet noticed their presence and was interrogating a muggle-born.

"No, no, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you – get your hands off me, get your hands off-" the interrogated muggle-born was babbling.

"This is your final warning. If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss." Umbridge snarled. Gohan growled mentally as he looked at what she was wearing.

"The locket!" Gohan though with surprie. Then, he glanced at a nervous woman at the side of Umbridge, and immediately realized that that woman was Hermione in disguise.

"Don't bother, Dolores. I think an example must be made." Morbius said as he stood next to the muggle-born, making him go white while Gohan gaped.

"What?" Gohan whispered with shock. Then, Morbius raised his hand and pointed it at the muggle-born. At first, Gohan was confused. Then, the muggle-born started gasping and clawing at his throat.

"_Now I get it! He's using his ki to block that man's windpipe! I've got to stop him!"_ Gohan thought with shock as he advanced towards Morbius.

"There a problem, clone?" Morbius chuckled. Then, before Gohan could move, Morbius flicked his hand, causing the man to crash to the ground, dead. Hermione made a squeal of shock, while Yaxely and Umbridge chuckled.

"Easy as pie." Morbius laughed as he added the man's wand to his collection. Gohan was trying very hard not to try to blast him. He had to get that locket, find Pan and Harry, and get the heck out of there.

"Now then… may I present the next defendant?" Morbius chuckled.

"You may, General." Umbridge chuckled.

"Very well." Morbius chucked as he glanced at the muggle-borns. Then, he whirled and fired green gas from his palm into Gohan's face!

"Gak!" Gohan gasped as he collapsed to his knees, while Hermione looked shocked.

"So nice to present yourself for your hearing, Gohan. Did you really take me for a fool?" Morbius chuckled while Umbridge looked confused.

"But… how?" Gohan gasped as darkness began to creep into his vision.

"Your spawn was kind enough to warn us ahead of time. We've been waiting for you." Morbius chuckled as he tossed Gohan into the chair.

"Damn you, Bardock." Gohan groaned before being overtaken by darkness.

**Wow, this went wrong awfully fast. Can Gohan and his friends escape from this jam? Review!**


	20. Sacrifice of A Hero

**Hey, it's the next chapter! Review! Plus, don't get mad at me for what's going to happen in this chapter. It was a difficult decision. You'll soon see.**

Chapter 20

"Owww… did anyone get the name of that truck?" Gohan groaned as the darkness around his eyes slowly faded.

"You have not changed one bit, you disgusting monkey." Umbridge sneered as she twirled Gohan's wand between her short stubby fingers.

"Get your disgusting fingers off of my wand! You don't deserve to hold it!" Gohan hissed with fury as he struggled against the bonds that were holding him in the chair. To his surprise and anger, the bonds didn't move an inch!

"Nice try, but those bonds are magically sealed. Those bonds could hold your father as a SSJ3." Morbius chuckled.

"_Damn! If I could just tap the watch, I can activate the armor! Why didn't I add a mental control feature?"_ Gohan groaned.

"So Mr. Son, kindly tell the court from which witch and wizard you took this wand from." Umbridge said as she held up Gohan's wand.

"I'm gonna… wait, I've gotta stall till Pan and Harry show up!" Gohan mentally grinned evilly, since grinning physically would have given his idea away.

"That's my wand, I got it when I was twelve, because I started a year late since I was saving all of your asses from an evil maniac who wanted to blow it up!" Gohan growled as he tried to increase his power.

Elsewhere…

"Come on, you piece of junk!" Pan snarled-whispered as she banged on the side of the elevator.

"Pan… growling… not…do…anything…" Harry gasped from his spot on Pan's shoulder

"Weera slema bacca treesa!" Pan swore.

"What… language… that?" Harry asked.

"Saiyan. It meant "Damn all this." "Trunks taught me." Pan said.

"Heh… nice…" Harry chuckled.

Just then, the elevator door opened, finally. The only occupant was a soaking wet man.

"R-ron!" Harry gasped. The small squirmy man looked around with confusion.

"It's us, Ron." Pan sighed as she pulled her Invisibility Cloak off, causing Ron to yelp and leap into the air.

"Pan! What's wrong with Harry?" Ron gaped with shock.

"His heart virus. We need Hermione's bag as soon as possible, or history's going to repeat itself! Where the bloody hell have you been, anyway?" Pan asked as she took in Ron's soaking wet features.

"I tried to get rid of the rain in Yaxley's office, but I couldn't do it. They sent me to get some bloke from Magical Maintenance to fix it." Ron explained. Then, he frowned.

"Where's Gohan and Hermione?" Ron frowned.

"Hermione… courtroom… Umbridge…" Harry gasped out.

"How ironic. My dad's gone with Morbius to the courtroom. We've got to get out of here, fast." Pan tapped her foot.

"What? Why?" Ron gaped.

"Because my twin brother just tried to kill us! They knew we were coming!" Ron gaped at Pan.

"B-but how?" Ron gaped at Pan in disbelief.

"When it comes to strategy, Bardock has skill. I should have seen this coming. Dad's in danger." Pan snared.

"Relax, Pan! Your dad's been in more traps than we can count, and always gotten out in one piece!" Ron laughed, and Harry weakly chuckled.

"That won't last forever. My time's an example of that… I won't let it happen again!" Pan snarled as her fist balled up.

"So, we've got to get Gohan and Hermione out of there and get the locket from Umbridge, the whole time trying to avoid getting discovered by Umbridge, the psycho copy of Gohan, and several Death Eaters." Ron looked around to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"We're close. Just don't panic or do anything stupid." Pan said. Then, she draped the Invisibility Cloak over herself, causing her and Harry to vanish.

"I don't like this." Ron twiddled his fingers.

"Just stay calm." Pan's voice said. Then, the elevator door opened. Ron gulped as he slowly walked down the long dark hallway, and choked to avoid yelling his shock when he took in the scene.

"Albert!" a woman in the group of muggle-borns croaked out, before quickly falling silent.

"Yep, things definitely have gone wrong." Pan muttered as she took in the scene, while she felt Harry tremble.

"Loc…ket." Harry's voice whispered.

"Huh?" Then, Pan noticed the locket on Umbridge's neck.

"There you are." Pan muttered. Then, she glanced at Gohan, strapped in the chair.

"Dad, it's me." Pan whispered in Gohan's ear, causing his eyes to widen.

"Don't say anything. I'm going to stun Umbridge. When that happens, these bonds will probably snap free. Then, you can take out robo-face and we can get outta here." Pan whispered. Gohan nodded.

"Is there something you would like to tell us, Mr. Son?" Umbridge asked as she twirled Gohan's wand between her fingers.

"Why yes." Gohan grinned as Pan slowly raised her wand.

"I should have attacked you back in 5th year when I had the chance." Gohan snarled. Then, a red light shot from Pan's wand and blasted Umbridge in the face! Chaos broke out as she slumped down. Gohan let a warlike yell out as he smashed the bonds free. Then, he slammed his fist down on the watch and whirled as the armor spread across his body. Morbius roared as he fired ki blasts from his hands while Gohan lept over his head, also firing ki blasts. Then, Gohan slammed his fist into Morbius's side, and then fired a ki blast at him, catching Morbius off guard and sending him flying through the ceiling.

"Come on! No time for the elevator!" Gohan yelled as the patronus shield above them slowly faded. Then, he grabbed Hermione and Ron, while Pan ripped the cloak off of herself and Harry. Then, they both shot through the ceiling.

"Expecto Patronum!" Gohan and Pan yelled as they used their free hand to fire white mist right at the Dementors, sending them crashing back into the hole.

"That was too close!" Gohan gsaped as they flew through another floor.

"Trust me dad, there are far worse things than Dementors out there." Pan said as they smashed through another level, ignoring the yells of shock that they were causing. Then, as they shot through another floor, a gigantic red blast shot at them, smashing into Gohan! He yelled with shock as Ron and Hermione fell from his hands, while flying through the wall.

"Oof!" Hermione and Ron grunted as they crashed to the ground. One glance told them that they were on the main level. Then, they looked up to see… several red ki balls in their face! And if that wasn't scary enough, those ki blasts belonged to several scary looking robots!

"Kill them all except Potter!" a familiar voice roared. They looked up to see Tyranus floating above the robots with his hand sparking. Then, a flash of silver appeared through the air, and the robots exploded. Pan landed next to Ron and Hermione with Harry slung over her shoulder.

"I knew Tyranus didn't come alone!" Pan snarled as her sword flew back into her hand.

"How right you are!" a very familiar voice laughed. Then, Cell and Bojack landed in front of them.

"Game… over." The evil android smirked as he raised his hand, causing a silver sword to appear in it. Then, a hand grabbed the sword! Cell looked up with rage to see…

"Not today." Gohan snarled. Then, he swung Cell into Bojack, causing the two tyrants to fly straight into the Magic is Might Statue, causing it to explode.

"Dad!" Pan gaped in shock. Gohan snarled with rage as an orange blade appeared over his right arm. Then, he swung it, causing the closest robot to explode!

"Run! I'll hold them off!" Gohan yelled as he impaled another robot with his arms blade.

"No bloody way! Reducto!" Ron yelled, causing the next robot to explode!

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled, causing the next robot to explode as well.

"Rah!" Pan yelled as she threw her sword at another robot, causing that robot to explode. Then, she grabbed the sword and swung, slicing another robot in half.

"No time to argue! Masenko!" Gohan yelled as he fired his classic attack, decimating several robots.

"We're not leaving you! Incendio!" Hermione countered, causing a robot to burst into flames. Then, Gohan kicked that robot into a group of other robots, causing a gigantic explosion.

"Listen! Get to a fireplace, get somewhere safe, and give Harry that medicene!" Gohan yelled as he flipped another robot over his head, blasted a hole through its chest and then sliced its head off!

"No one attacks General Morbius and lives!" Morbius roared as he leaped from the hole in the ground with fire in his eyes. Gohan whirled as a second orange blade extended from his left arm, sweeping through Morbius's upper torso and part of his tail. Then, Gohan grabbed the remaining part of Morbius and threw him over his head, sending him crashing into Tyranus! The two cyborgs then crashed into the wall.

"Nice shot, dad!" Pan smirked as she threw a Destructo Disk, slicing through five robots. Then, she pulled a capsule out of her bookbag.

"Hey Cell, catch!" Pan yelled as she threw the capsule at the maniacal android, who was just getting up. Then, Cell turned just in time for the capsule to collide with his chest! Then, Cell's face turned to shock as stone slowly crawled across his chest.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PERFECT BODY?" Cell roared with shock as he stumbled back.(Remember, what she used on the Cell Juniors back in HBP?)

"Alright!" Gohan pumped his fist as he blasted another robot.

"Don't celebrate yet." Pan said. Then, to everyone's shock, Cell reached up and ripped his head off!

"Gak!" Gohan gaped. Harry winched, Ron looked like he was going to throw up, and Hermione gasped. Then, Cell's head rolled several feet while the rest of his body crashed to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Nice try." Cell's head chuckled. Then, Cell's neck slowly began pulsing.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Bojack roared as he transformed into his final form. Then, he shot towards Gohan. Gohan turned just in time to counter Bojack's fist with his own. Then, a green ki ball appeared in Bojack's fist. Then, he fired it at Gohan. Gohan raised his hand, causing the ki ball to vanish inside it. Then, he fired the ki ball right back at Bojack. Bojack's eyes widened as the ball headed towards him. Then, there was a gigantic explosion. Then, Bojack shot out of the smoke and shot towards Gohan again. Gohan leaped above Bojack's fist and swung around to counter it with his fist. Then, Gohan snarled and he swung his other fist. Then, he fired a ki blast right through Bojack's chest!

"And stay dead." Gohan snarled as Bojack slumped to the ground.

CRASH! Gohan and the others looked up to see at least several dozen more robots crash through the roof and land while firing ki blasts.

"For the last time, get out of here, now!" Gohan yelled as he blasted another robot.

"No way, dad! I lost you once! Not again!" Pan snarled as she swung her sword again.

"Don't ar GGGGGAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan screamed as a pink beam shot right into his left shoulder and flew right out the other side. Ron and Hermione gaped in horror, while Pan looked shocked. With a weak gasp, Gohan fell to his knees clutching his shoulder.

"Foolish boy." Cell snarled as smoke trailed off of his finger. Then, Gohan screamed as he fired a ki blast into another robot. Then, he turned and grabbed another robot's head, and crushed it.

"GAK!" Gohan choked as a second pink beam flew through his stomach. Ron and Hermione stared at Gohan with shock, and Pan look horrified. Harry was already unconscious. Gohan let a tiny groan as he clutched his stomach. Then, he looked at Pan. Pan couldn't see his eyes through his mask, but Pan could feel the waves of sadness emanating off him. Even Tyranus was looking at Gohan with confusion from where he had crashed.

"RRRAAAAHH!" Gohan roared as he whirled to slice another robot in half. Then, he blasted another one through its chest and sent it flying into several others. Then, he used the blade on his right arm to slice another robot vertically in half! Then, a third pink beam flew through Gohan's chest! With a weak gasp, Gohan collapsed onto the ground. Then, he coughed up blood, which pooled up under his mask. Pan looked shocked, Hermione was covering her mouth, and Ron looked horrified. Harry was still unconscious, and was right behind Ron and Hermione. Then, Gohan weakly glanced at Pan, Ron, and Hermione.

"R-run." Gohan weakly stammered. Then, his mask flashed blue. Pan couldn't figure out what he had done, and then it hit her. Really, she was hit by a wave of energy that sent her flying, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Harry! Then, they flew right into a fireplace and vanished!

"NO!" Tyranus roared, finally snapping out of his shock, leaping towards the fireplace.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Cell demanded.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere!" Tyranus said as he looked at the green flames dying down in the fireplace.

"Curse that brat! Even when dying, he insults me! How could he take three Death Beam attacks and still fight?" Cell snarled as he looked at where Gohan was lying on the ground, weakly gasping for breath.

"That armor must have taken a majority of the damage, so it took more shots to do him in. That, or he used nothing but complete mental domination and focus to block out the pain." Tyranus muttered as he glanced down at Gohan.

"Well, we lost Bojack, but now, Son will die!" Cell sneered as he cracked his fist. Tyranus looked at his gasping father for a moment. You couldn't tell through the mask, but one would think that he was frowing.

"I… will take my leave. Perhaps we can track my sister, Potter, and their friends from the Reconciliation." Then, Tyranus shot through the ceiling, followed by the robots.

"This humiliation will not go unpunished. This is more humiliating than back when that weakling temporarily stopped me from absorbing Android 18!" Cell snarled. Then, his snarl vanished, and was slowly replaced by a smile.

"At last, the game is over, and I win. So, any last words?" Cell smirked as he pointed his palm out at Gohan. Then, a yellow ball slowly grew in the android's hand.

"_I'm sorry, Ginny. But at least Harry and the others got away. I'm also sorry, Goten. You too, Kiara."_ Gohan thought sadly as an image of the youngest Weasley went through his head, followed by Goten, Trunks, and the other Z Fighters. Then, his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

"At long last… you die!" Cell laughed, failing to noticed a blue light flash behind him. Then, Cell froze!

"Wha?" Cell tried to break the blue barrier around him, but failed. Then, a pink alien landed in front of Gohan, quickly followed by a small purple alien with a mohawk.

"Does he live, Kibito?" the Supreme Kai asked as Kibito placed a hand on Gohan's unconscious body.

"Yes, but barely. I must heal him now." Kibito said.

"Wait. My barrier will not hold that monster for long, and we're not strong enough to defeat him. We must return home." The Supreme Kai said.

"Wha? But… master!" Kibito gaped.

"This is not the time, Kibito. We must leave now!" The Supreme Kai said as he looked at Cell, who was slowly moving his arms. Then, Cell broke from the barrier and leapt at them! Then, Kibito, Supreme Kai, and Gohan vanished! Cell flew right through where they had been a second earlier and crashed into the ground.

"NO! NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! NOT NOW! CURSE YOU, SAIYAN!" Cell screamed with fury.

**Well, what an interesting development! What will happen to Gohan? What will happen to Pan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione? What lies ahead for our heroes? Review!**


	21. The Supreme Kai's Plan And An Old Friend

**Hey, it's me again! It's the next chapter! Review! At last, an old friend returns. And a very special surprise.**

Chapter 21

Fwip! Kibito, the Supreme Kai, and Gohan appeared on a patch of grass, briefly causing a wave of wind.

"Master, why did we bring this… this mortal here?" Kibito asked with confusion as he stared at Gohan's unconscious body.

"All well be answered soon, Kibito. Now, revive Gohan with your power." The Supreme Kai said.

"Yes, master." Kibito said as he palced his hand on the demi-saiyan's back. Then, a gold light surrounded Kibito, and then flowed over Gohan. A minute later, the glow faded.

"Kibito, kindly remove his helmet." The Supreme Kai said. With a nod, Kibito yanked Gohan's helmet off and placed it next to Gohan's head. Sure enough, all the blood was gone from Gohan's mouth. A second later, Gohan's eyes opened.

"What the?" Gohan blinked with confusion. Then, he turned his head and saw the Supreme Kai, looking at him with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Then, Gohan turned and saw Kibito.

"And who are you?" Then, Gohan's eyes widened.

"Cell! Harry! Pan! What happened? Where am I?" Gohan asked with shock as he looked around and took in the landscape and the many moons in the sky.

"Relax, young saiyan. You were badly injured, but we managed to rescue you and teleport you here just in time. No one will be able to detect you here. You are safe here." The Supreme Kai answered.

"But, my friends!" Gohan began to say.

"Are safe as well. They all escaped, thanks to you. Do you not recall?" the Supreme Kai asked. Gohan blinked several times, and then the memory of what happened at the Ministry flowed in all at once.

"My wand!" Gohan groaned as he patted himself over. Sure enough, his wand was nowhere to be found.

"I've had that wand since second year… mum's going to kill me! It was one of a kind! Bloody hell!" Gohan moaned as he covered his face with his head.

"Wha… how dare you use that kind of language in front of the Supreme Kai, and on this sacred ground!" Kibito gasped with shock.

"Supreme Kai? Sacred ground? What the heck are you talking about?" a question mark rose above Gohan's head. Before Kibito could yell again, the Supreme Kai raised his hand, causing the large pink alien to close his mouth, although he still looked angry. Then, Gohan's face lit up.

"I get it! You mean that you're the Grand Kai!" Gohan grinned.

"GAK!" The Supreme Kai and Kibito anime fainted.

"How… how dare you compare the Supreme Kai to that…" Kibito stopped cold after looking at the Supreme Kai.

"You're close, but a little off, friend. I am the Supreme Kai, which means that I am the overseer of the entire universe, as well as the one who oversees the Grand Kai's actions, as well as that of the four kais." The Supreme Kai answered.

"Wow! So you're the top kai!" Gohan gaped. Then, he looked around.

"So, where are we, anyway?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"This is my world. It's the world of the kais." The Supreme Kai said.

"Wow!" Gohan marveled as he looked around. Then, he looked at the Supreme Kai with curiosity as he crossed his arms.

"Out of curiosity, why did you come looking for me? I've never seen you in my life." Gohan crossed his arms.

"I've heard impressive stories about you and your father from King Yemma. Also, the situation on Earth is troubling, very troubling. There hasn't been a treat to the universe this great since Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai said.

"Majin who?" Gohan scratched his head.

"I will explain on our way to our destination." The Supreme Kai as he turned.

"On our way to… no! I can't!" Gohan protested, causing the Supreme Kai to turn and look at him with curiosity.

"Look, thank you for saving my life, but I have a job to do! A lot of villians are after my friends, and they can't handle all of them by themselves!" Gohan yelled.

"HOW DARE!" Kibito shut up once more after looking at the Supreme Kai.

"At your current power level and the amount of foes that you must face, your chances of victory are slim at best, even with your friends at your side. But, with my help, you will be able to gain the power that you need to tip the scales. " The Supreme Kai said.

"Huh? How?" Gohan looked surprised.

"The reason that I brought you here was to get the Z Sword. It's the only way that you will have the power to defeat your foes." The Supreme Kai said.

"THE Z SWORD?" Kibto yelled, causing Gohan to gap and anime faint.

"Wha… what's the Z Sword?" Gohan stammered with surprise.

"Master, have you forgotten? None of the Kais, not even you, were capable of freeing the Z Sword! How could this mortal possibly do it?" Kibito continued to scream.

"I am confident in Gohan's skills, Kibito. Were you not watching the same battle as I?" The Supreme Kai smirked.

"I…" Kibito was silent.

"Thank you. Now, follow me. I'll tell you everything." With that, the Supreme Kai took into the sky, quickly followed by Kibito.

"Not again…" Gohan sighed. Then, he took into the sky after Kibito.

I guess it's about time I show what happened to Harry and the others…

Pan let out a faint moan, and then rapidly sat up, taking in their surroundings. She appeared to be lying in a forest. Then, she looked around rapidly. To her shock, she saw Hermione crouching over Ron, and her hands were covered in blood.

"Where's Harry?" Pan asked as she crouched next to Hermione.

"O-over there! He's not moving!" Hermione stammered.

"Damn! Accio heart medicine!" then, the pill bottle flew into the young quarter saiyan's hand. Then, she leaped and landed next to Harry's body. Then, she grabbed a leaf and flicked her wand, causing it to transfigure into a goblet. The only indication of Harry's life force was his chest rising up and down slowly. His ki force was very weak.

"Aguamenti!" Pan yelled as she pointed her wand at the goblet. Then, the goblet filled with water.

"Come on, Harry." Pan said as she unscrewed the bottle and dropped a pill into Harry's mouth, quickly followed by a mouthful of water from the goblet. Then, Pan closed Harry's mouth.

"Come on, Harry. You've got to live, damn it! I've lost too much to fail now! Do it for dad!" Pan begged as her eyes watered. Then, she saw the water slide down Harry's throat. A minute later, his breathing slowly got faster, until it was back to normal.

"I did it…" Pan whispered softly.

"_No. We all did it, together. Uncle Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Marron…even you, Bardock."_ Pan sniffed as she wiped her eyes. Then, she got up and walked over to Hermione.

"What happened to Ron?" Pan asked softly as Hermione dipped dittany onto Ron's cut.

"I think he accidently got splinched when Gohan…" Hermione's voice trailed off. Pan could see that Hermione's eyes were red and puffy.

"Sigh… we better set up camp." Pan sighed. Then, she stiffened.

"Wha…what is it?" Hermione stammered.

"Someone's coming. Someone powerful." Pan said softly. Hermione went white.

"Oh no… I forgot to put up the charms!" Hermione gasped.

"The ki feels kind of like Gohan's, but different." Pan said softly as she drew her sword.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Hermione asked as she drew her wand and looked around.

"Wow! I don't believe it!" Both girls whirled to see…

"Great to see you guys!" Goku grinned.

"Professor Goku!" Hermione gaped as she lowered her wand.

"Grampa!" Pan's sword fell at her feet.

"Wha?" Ron blinked.

"What the heck happened to you guys? And where the heck is Gohan? I thought he was with you!" Goku looked at them with confusion.

"Well… wait a minute! What are you of all people doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Hermione put her hands on her hips as she glared at the saiyan.

"Back to her old self." Pan giggled mentally, and she heard Ron chuckle as well.

"Well… that's a really long story." Goku laughed.

"Is there somewhere we can go that's more… private?" Pan asked nervously as she looked around.

"Sure! Chi-Chi will be thrilled to see you guys! But… where is Gohan?" Goku asked as he looked around.

Hermione choked while Pan looked at her feet.

"Well… it's hard to tell you this, Goku, but Gohan… is dead." Hermione said softly as Pan pulled Ron to his feet.

"Dead?" Goku looked at Hermione with surprise. Pan and Ron slowly nodded.

"I see… how?" Goku asked.

"Well, we were trying to infiltrate the Ministry, and we were ambushed…" Pan continued until they reached the part where Gohan sent her and the others flying into the fireplace.

"Well… that certainly sounds like Gohan." Goku chuckled softly.

"It's my fault. I should have known that Bardock was planning to set us up." Pan said softly.

"Hmph. Well, I have a feeling that won't stop him for long." Goku chuckled. Then, he glanced over at Harry.

"Is Harry alright?" Goku scratched his head.

"Yeah, for the moment. He got the heart virus, but he got the medicine just in time. But he'll be out for a while." Pan sighed as she walked over to Harry's unmoving body and carefully placed him over his back.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay with me and Chi-Chi as long as you like!" Goku grinned.

"T-thanks gramps!" Pan smiled.

"It's just… don't say anything about Gohan. Chi-Chi's worried sick about Goten already, and she's… um… not exactly… how do I say this?" Goku muttered.

"Two things, Goku. One, we saw Goten just the other day. He and Trunks are hanging out with Fred and George. Second, is it that time of the month again?" That earned Ron a slap from Pan and Hermione.

"Not exactly… you see, me and Chi-Chi were going to say something after the wedding… but that, obviously, things went wrong." Goku twiddled his thumbs.

"OH!" Pan and Hermione's eyes widened with realization.

"Huh? I'm lost here." Ron looked confused.

"Well, I guess it's easier if you see her yourself. Follow me." Then, Goku turned and started walking, looking up at the sky occasionally. Hermione and the others followed Goku for a few minutes, until they reached a small clearing. Then, Hermione and ron gaped. Goku's house was sitting plain in the clearing, same as when they had visited Mt. Pazou!

"What? It's a capsule house! We can take it anywhere! Surely Gohan or Kiara told you that!" Goku laughed.

"Where is Kiara, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. She stayed here for a few weeks, and then just left. I guess she needed to find her own path." Goku sighed sadly.

"Oh. Where's everyone else?" Ron asked

"It's me, Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled, apparently not hearing what Ron said. Then, the door opened to reveal Chi-Chi, wearing an apron. But what got everyone's attantion… was the little bludge on her stomach! (Surprise! Guessed it?)

"Oh my goodness! I don't believe it!" Chi-Chi squealed as she hugged Goku first, shortly followed by the others.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your home, ma'am." Pan bowed.

"You're welcome. I guess I'm still trying to absorb that you're my baby's baby. And speaking of babies…" Chi-Chi smiled as she patted her stomach.

"Pardon me for asking, but would you like me to make some hiding jinxes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, there's no need for that. Dende made protection barriers for all our houses, in case we had to make a quick getaway." Goku chuckled.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?" Chi-Chi suddenly screamed as she held up her famous frying pan, causing everyone to anime faint.

"Well, we don't know! We separated awhile ago!" Pan lied.

"WWAAAHHH! FIRST, MY LITTLE GOTEN DISAPPEARS, AND NOW MY OLDEST BABY IS GONE TOO!" Chi-Chi sobbed.

"Chi-Chi, Harry is sick. We need to get him to a bed, and it looks like our granddaughter and her friends are hungry. Besides, what did Bulma tell you about your blood pressure for the little guy?" Goku interrupted as he patted Chi-Chi's stomach.

"Hmph!" Chi-Chi whirled and vanished inside the house.

"We don't actually know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Goku laughed nervously.

"Congrats, gramps!" Pan clapped.

"Wow, your kids are really spaced out." Ron laughed.

"Go inside before I hex you." Hermione groaned.

Elsewhere…

"Escaped? ESCAPED?" Tyranus actually trembled, as well as most of the bridge crew as Morgana's hologram paced back and fourth furiously.

"In my defense, my lady, my father was tricky. But he is no longer able to help, especially after taking three Death Beam attacks." Tyranus sneered (You really think that Cell would admit Gohan's escape?)

"Impressive." Meela said as she stood next to Morgana.

"Impressive indeed. The only casualties were one hundred and four T-1200 units, and Bojack." Tyranus said.

"Bojack? Dead? How tragic." Morgana said.

"Your sarcasm is as brilliant as ever, my lady, second only to your beauty." Tyranus smiled under his mask.

"Some things never change." A smile came over Morgana's face briefly.

"I believe that now would be the best time for the Dark Force to arrive, my lady. With Harry Potter down with the Heart Virus, and Gohan Son out of the picture, now is the perfect time to conquer this world." Tyranus chuckled.

"We will have the time gate opened soon, and the _Bridge of Immortality_ will join you shortly with reinforcements. The Dark Force will join you then. My best estimate… two weeks to a month." Morgana said.

"Yes, my lady." Tyranus bowed.

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment! If you learn of any kind of rebellion, dispose of it immediately! We cannot have any distractions. That's what my father said about my mother… before he killed her." Tyranus looked up with surprise. Morgana had barely, if ever, mentioned her mum before. Even Teela was giving Morgana an odd glance.

"Speaking of my father… where is he?" Morgana asked.

"I… am not sure. He is not in England, I know that much. Rumor is he's traveling abroad." Tyranus said.

"I see… contact me if anything new emerges. _Death's Hand_ out." Then, the hologram faded. Tyranus chuckled as he strode to the bridge window and looked over the Earth.

"_You can run and hide, Pan, but I'll find you. I always do."_ Tyranus smiled.

**Will Harry recover from the Heart Virus? Will this Z sword give Gohan the power he needs to kill Cell? Is Goku's new baby a boy or a girl? This and much more in the next chapters(Except the baby's gender. That's a surprise.)**


	22. Plans in the Future

**Hey, it's me again. If you don't know, I've edited the Story of Pan to take a new approach. Let me know what you think. Okay, time to continue our adventure. This one will be started a little differently, and we see some old friends again! Plus, the first appearance of Future Cell! This chapter will focus on the dark future, with several cameos at the present at the end.**

Chapter 22

Planet Earth, 2016…

"Lady Morgana?" Teela said as she saluted in front of Morgana, making her look up out of her meditation. Morgana frowned at the look of fear on Teela's face.

"What's wrong, Liutenent?" Morgana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Em…Emperor Cell wishes to see you… at his mansion." Teela said nervously. Morgana blinked with surprise. Morgana hadn't spoken to or even seen Cell since the Fall of Voldemort and Order 66(a tribute to star wars).

"Very well… prepare my shuttle for immediate departure." Morgana said as she stood up.

"Yes, my lady." Teela bowed before turning and leaving the room. Morgana took a deep sigh as she turned and looked out the window of her meditation chamber. In front of her was Planet Earth and Luna(the moon). The Earth was black and grey, with billions of little yellow lights dotting across its surface, while Luna was grey, with thousands of flashing lights across its surface as well. Since Morgana had been a brilliant student and read "The Era of Conquest and Rise of the Empire", by Baris Morphee, she knew that the moon had been used by Cell and the V Fighters as a base to avoid detection from Gohan Son, Dumbledore, and the Z Fighters until its temporary destruction in 1994, until its resurrection in 1995. The base had lain abandoned until 2006, when the base had been restored as a robot construction facility and military training base for soldiers and Death Eaters. Over time, a city had grown around the base once the process of Planet Conversion had been completed, to make the moon's atmosphere and environment sustainable for living organisms.

Morgana frowned as she ran her hand through her hair. According to the rumors that had been traveling through the ranks, there was supposedly a secret lab on Luna, where a superweapon was being developed that would end the war once and for all. Morgana didn't know if it was true or not, especially since the death of her father, she was the second highest superior official in the entire universe.

"Your ship awaits, my lady." Morgana turned to see Teela at a half-bow.

"Thank you." Morgana nodded before leaving the room with a sweep of her cloak. She strode down the Death Hand's corridors until she reached the hanger, where a shuttle that vaguely resembled one of Freiza's early ships was docked with the ramp down, with a line of dark, cloaked figures on both sides of the ramp. She quickly strode up the ramp and sat in the hovering chair at the bridge, and watched as the Death's Hand faded into the distance. Then, after a few minutes her ship passed over a familiar structure that made her shiver.

Hogwarts had been a beautiful castle once, but the sight she saw as her ship slowly passed over the castle made her stomach clench slightly. Gryffindor Tower was barely standing, with multiple holes in the structure from the bottom to the top. The rest of the castle was in no better condition. She resented the fact that Cell had ordered Lord Tyranus to destroy Hogwarts as his first test. She still didn't know why Cell had ordered the assault. Was it to cripple the Wizarding world by wiping out a generation of young wizards? Or was it a sign that Cell would one day betray all witches and wizards, including her?

"We're here, my lady." Morgana turned to see a humanoid droid standing in front of her, making her blink with surprise. She nodded before following the droid through the ship, to the hatchway. When the hatch lowered, she gasped. She may have been evil, but the wave of what hit her made her stomach clench before quickly standing up again. She saw the Dark Guard standing at attention as she passed them. Then, she looked up to see a giant black statue of Cell. Cell had a black cape pillowing out behind him, and one hand was out in front of him. She also noticed that the sky was completely black as well. As she slowly crossed the courtyard, Cell's mansion came into view. It was gigantic, even bigger than hers. The walls were black, and the giant oak doors had hand carved heads of Cell as doorknockers, each with a cocky sneer. But before she could knock, the doors opened, revealing a dark hallway, knocking her with a blast of cold air.

"Hello? You wanted to see me, Cell?" Morgana called out. Getting no answer, she slowly walked down the dark hallway, after ordering her guards to wait at the ship. She proceeded down the dark interior until a light caught her attention. She walked into the room to see row after row of wands. Then, she walked past it to see a tattered orange gi strung up in a display case. Next to that case was the tattered remains of Piccolo's training gi, also in a display case. Down the row was a cracked green saiyan armor. Each display case had a tattered trophy of a Z Fighter. But then, something in a spotlight in the center of the room caught her attention. When she looked at what was in the case, she couldn't help but gasp. Inside the case was what appeared to be a young man, in his late teens. He was wearing a turtle gi, and had a brown tail wrapped around his waist. His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving at all. Morgana couldn't feel any life force emanating from him.

"Impressive, is it not?" Morgana whirled to see Cell emerge from the shadows. She let out a tiny gasp. Cell glided silently above the floor until he was floating next to Morgana.

"He is my greatest trophy. A symbol of my victory." Cell chuckled.

"Isn't that a sign of cockiness?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, heh… I've taught you well. You are a much better dark lord than your father. Our partnership has produced very good results. One day, you may have a student of your own." Cell smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I know what you're thinking… she will never join us. Pan holds a complete hatred for us. Besides, once her brother regains his normal body back, he will be stronger than his sister, and finally destroy her. That will be his final test." Morgana sighed.

"Yes… I see." Cell crossed his arms, causing his cloak to cover most of his body. Then, he looked at Morgana with purple eyes.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Cell asked. Morgana shook her head.

"Follow me. I've gained some information that will be quite useful." Cell turned and silenty floated out of the room, his black cloak flapping behind him. Morgana gulped, and then silently followed the android through the trophy room, and through several hallways, until they came upon a steel doorway, guarded by two cloaked figures, who stepped aside when Cell and Morgana approached. Then, with a flick of Cell's hand, the steel doors opened, revealing Dr Gero(who didn't look a year older than he did in DBZ), a blue Cell Junior, several aliens standing around in lab coats, and, to Morgana's surprise, a familiar blue haired girl was suspended in a blue field who made tiny cried every time blue electricity flashed across her body. Also, there was a figure completely covered in armor. It had

"You." Bulla gasped weakly with complete hatred at Morgana, who smirked.

"Well, I must admit, this is a surprise. I'd never think that they'd break you." Morgana chuckled.

"Go… to… hell!" Bulla spat. Then, she choked, and gasped as she seemed to strain to breathe. Then, she collapsed. Morgana blinked. She couldn't feel any ki signature at all. Then, she turned to see Cell lower his hand.

"She had no more further use to us. We learned all we need to know. Now, only two saiyans remain. And once the girl is destroyed, the last saiyan warrior will be under my control! And if she joins us…" Cell laughed as Bulla's body collapsed to the floor as the shield was removed.

"I expect my payment for capturing the saiyan. It was not an easy task." The armored figure said as it came forward.

"Yes, of course. Morgana Riddle, meet Kario Carsecs, one of the most talented bounty hunters in the universe." Cell said as Kario removed his helmet, revealing his face. He had white skin, looked human, save for his pointed ears, and had blond hair that went to his neck. Morgana couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Saiyans have always been a special hunt for me. The payment is just a bonus." Kario smirked.

"You see, long ago, his own family and population were killed by, ironically, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. He was just a child. I've hired him to accompany your fleet on your mission to the past to wipe out that cursed saiyan girl and other buffoons." Cell smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You're not coming?" Morgana raised her eyebrows.

"You wish to leave us completely defenseless?" Cell smirked.

"Point taken. Most of the Z Fighters seem to be no threat." Morgana smirked.

"That sort of cockiness will result in your demise. The Z Fighters are more clever and powerful then you realize. Even now, they are planning something." Cell growled.

Meanwhile…

"RAH! This is ridiculous, Dolhov!" Macnair hissed as he flicked his wand, causing the vegetation in front of him to snap into pieces.

"Yes, I know. But we have orders to find the source of ki in this area. It will not hide for long." Dolhov sneered as he flicked his wand and clicked the scouter on his face, looking around.

"This is odd… surely the source is nearby." Dolhov frowned.

"True… but my power can't be sensed naturally or by a scouter." A voice chuckled as Dolhov whirled with shock. Then a fist slammed into the Death Eater's stomach, and then chopped him in the neck, causing him to collapse to the ground with a squak.

"Dolhov? Dolhov? Where the bloody hell are you?" Macnair snarled. Then, he whirled at a noise behind him and found himself staring down the parallel of a shotgun!

"Eeep!" Macnair squeaked.

"Now then, you're going to tell who you are and what you want with me, or you're going to be a head shorter." Android 17 smirked.

**Surprise, right? Review!**


	23. author's announcement

Hey, it's me. Look, I think that we all had ahuge misunderstanding. The event with Android 17 took place in the present timeline with Gohan and the others. I'm sorry, I should have been more specific. I'm going to edit that tiny part soon. Keep reading and reviewing.


	24. The Next Step in the Hunt

**Hey, it's me! I've started reading "The Girl On the Dock." By Norman Luppert. I might base my epilogue on his James Potter Series. Man, I can't wait! A whole new generation of Z Fighters and wizards, along with a whole new cast of villians! Maybe a new Dark Lord… Well, we better continue the show. Time to see what the Z Fighter's are up to!**

Chapter 23

"TIEN!" Chiaotzu yelled as a green light shot over his head, flying into a pile of snow.

"Keep moving, Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled as he and the small emperor dashed through a peak in the Himalayas, with several black blurs behind them, firing green blasts at the famous duo, who were leaping and swerving to dodge them(Think of when they were avoiding Buu's Extinction Attack).

"_Chiaotzu, now!"_ the little Z Fighter heard in his head as they leaped over a cliff.

"Okay, Tien!" Chiaotzu answered. Then, he whirled and held his hands out palm out, with a smile on his face as his hands glowed blue.

"LOOK OUT, HE'S GOING TO GAK!" The Death Eaters froze in the air, each surrounded by a blue aura, each one frozen with their wands pointed out.

"They're all yours, Tien." Chiaotzu grinned.

"Okay then. Tell the Dark Lord that this is what happens to those who mess with the Z Fighters!" Tien said as he created a triangle with his hands. Then, the frozen Death Eaters zoomed in until they were in range. You could even see how white they were.

"TRI-BEAM HA!" Tien roared as a giant red blast shot from his hands, smashing into the Death Eaters, and sending them flying into the distance, where they faded into bright flashes.

"That's the way." Tien smirked while Chiaotzu laughed and cheered while hovering in the air.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hi-ya!" Yamcha ducked beneath the green blast that shot over his head and punched the Death Eater that shot it in the stomach, causing the masked man to gasp and fly straight into a large oak tree, causing the trunk to break and fall on top of the Death Eater. Then, the elder Z Fighter turned to look at the final Death Eater, who looked barely of age. You could even see him trembling.

"Look kid, just put the stick down and walk away. I don't need to hurt you." Yamcha said as he cracked his fists.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Death Eater roared, the spell barely missing Yamcha's head.

"That tears it! WOLF-FANG FIST!" Yamcha roared as he unleashed his trademark move, launching a series of blows into the Death Eater until he collapsed unconscious.

"Yay Yamcha!" Puar squealed as he floated next to Yamcha.

"Man Puar, I haven't kicked ass like that since the Ginyu Force." Yamcha chuckled before taking to the air and flying into the distance, with the floating cat behind him.

_Elsewhere…_

"Yay daddy!" Marron clapped her hands in delight as Krillin sent a Death Eater flying directly into a mountain from the cave that she was hiding in.

"Yep kiddo, no one does it like your dad!" the black haired monk banged himself on the chest and laughed.

"You missed one." Krillin turned to see Android 18 holding another unconscious Death Eater by the scruff of his robes.

"And he already pissed himself." The female android smirked.

"Yay mommy! You're the best!" Marron clapped her little hands.

"Just wait till mum finds the good doctor. Then, she'll have some fun." 18 smirked as she cracked her fists.

"Gulp… I don't want to be Dr. Gero when 18 finds him." Krillin gulped.

_My personal favorite…_

"Oh yeah!" Master Roshi grinned as he punched a Death Eater in the face, and then elbowed another one that was behind him in the ribs.

"Oh yeah! I've still got it, baby!" Master Roshi grinned as he did the victory symbol while both Death Eaters fell to the ground

"Its about time you finally beat someone." Oolong chuckled as he crossed his arms from Kame House.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the offended Turtle master snapped. Oolong and Turtle laughed nervously with a sweatdrop.

And now…

"So that's all I know. We haven't heard from anyone else since then." Goku sighed. Pan and Hermione blinked with surprise as Chi-Chi placed several cups of tea in front of them. Harry was sleeping on a cot on the floor, while Ron was lying on the couch with his shoulder and arm in a sling.

"What happened to Vegeta and his dad?" Hermione asked.

"We're not sure. I think Bulma has a fallout shelter for things like these, but if I know Vegeta… he won't take this lying down." Goku chuckled.

"Oh! The baby just kicked!" Chi-Chi gasped as she held her stomach.

"Let me help you to bed, Chi-Chi." Goku said as he helped Chi-Chi to her bedroom. When they were gone, Pan leaned next to Hermione.

"I've heard stories about my grandfather, but he seems a bit… different than what I've read and heard." Pan sighed.

"I've seen him fight, Pan. When he fights, he's like a different person. And he's actually a really good teacher." Hermione smiled.

"Anyway, it should take several days for Harry to fully recover, but if we can find a sensu bean, we can get Ron back on his feet right away. I just wish that we had gotten the Horcrux during the chaos at the Ministry so that dad's sacrifice wasn't in vain." Pan sighed.

"Acutally… it wasn't." Then, Hermione pulled from her pocket…

"The locket!" Pan gasped as she grabbed it. It even had the S on the front and everything.

"I grabbed it after Umbridge got stunned." Hermione laughed nervously.

"Now, all we have to do is figure out to destroy it, and figure out where the other ones are…" Pan's voice trailed off.

"Which we have no idea of how to do either." Hermione sighed sadly.

"I've never felt this hopeless since I was at the orphanage… I just wish that I knew what the future holds now. But I'm no seer." Pan sighed sadly.

"Wait… a seer… that's it!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"What's it?" both girls turned to see Goku walked into the room with a question mark over his head. Hermione quickly stuffed the locket back into her pocket.

"Goku, Gohan told us during our third year that after you beat the Red Ribbon Army as a child, you couldn't find the last dragonball in order to revive Upa's father. Is this true?" Hermione asked as she stood to her feet in a rush.

"Yeah, it is! Back before I even knew that I was a saiyan… man, those were the days…" Goku sighed at the memories.

"Gohan also told us that you went with your friends to meet a woman called Baba, who was able to show you where the dragonball was, despite it being hidden in an anti-radar box. That's true as well, correct?" Hermione asked, getting more excited by the second.

"Yeah… why do you ask? Do you wanna find the dragonballs?" Goku asked.

"Not exactly… but do you know where Baba's home is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… but Baba doesn't like wizards." Gohan crossed his arms.

"I know, because the Ministry tried to arrest her for using her magic to make a profit from the muggles. That's why her home is unplottable. But do you know where it is? Could you show us?" Hermione asked.

"Well… yeah. I do. But I can't take you." Goku crossed his arms.

"But!" Pan started, but Hermione quickly silenced her.

"We understand. You can't abandon your wife, especially since she's pregnant. But if you could give us a general direction, we can take it from there." Hermione smiled.

"Well… I can do a bit better than that." Then, Goku walked to the window and opened it.

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled. Then, the classic yellow cloud appeared outside the window.

"Wow…" Pan's brown eyes widened.

"Nimbus, can you take these two to Baba's?" Goku asked.

"The cloud can understand him, right?" Pan whispered to Hermione, who shrugged.

"Okay, girls, hop on!" Goku patted the Nimbus.

"Thank you, Professor!" Hermione smiled as she ran to grab her bag. From the room Nervously, Pan placed one foot on the cloud, and then let out a tiny gasp as she put her other foot on. She didn't fall!

"Nice, Pan!" Goku smiled.

"You'll take care of Harry and Ron while we're gone, right?" Pan asked as she fastened her sword to her back. Just then, Hermione hurried back into the room with her bag in her hand, and then slowly climbed onto Nimbus.

"Well, it'll take you a day or two to reach Baba's place. You can't use apparation, and she's probably got protection to keep her from being attacked from Death Eaters. I take it that you guys don't have a lot of money, right?" Goku smirked.

"Well, I withdrew all my savings. It's about… five hundred." Hermione said as she shuffled through her bag.

"Oh well. Baba charges ten million zeni to have your fortune read. That's not going to be enough." Goku sighed.

"Oh, Gohan told us about that too. We have to defeat five of her warriors to get our fortune read. And since your power levels were in the hundreds back then, that won't be a problem." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione! I never thought you of all people would be cocky!" Goku looked at her with surprise.

"Huh?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Baba knew that me and my friends were coming before, so she probably knows that you're coming. She probably has a new set of warriors waiting for you from Otherworld. I just hope that you have don't have to fight Pikkon…" Goku gulped.

"Don't worry gramps, we can take them." Pan smirked.

"Not without me, you bloody don't." Everyone turned to look with surprise at the doorway to see…

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"You weren't going on another adventure without me, were you?" the second youngest Weasley smirked.

"B-but you're hurt!" Hermione gasped.

"Hasn't stopped me before. I took a Cell Jr on with a broken leg back in third year, remember?" he smirked.

"I also remember that if it wasn't for Gohan, that Cell Jr would have snapped your neck!" Hermione countered.

"Ummm…" Goku gulped nervously as he looked from Hermione to Ron.

"Are you okay, gramps?" Pan asked nervously as sparks danced between Ron and Hermione.

"I haven't felt this awkward since I walked in on Gohan and his girlfriend making out on the couch without their shirts on." Goku sweatdropped.

"SAY WHAT?" Ron whirled on the adult saiyan.

"Oops! I forgot! I promised not to say anything! Does it help that she still had her bra on?" Goku gulped. Steam shot out of Ron's ears.

"Look, this isn't the time to argue! We've got to get going!" Pan interrupted. Ron snarled, but shut up.

"I'm coming, whenever you like it or not!" Ron huffed as he leaned on the edge of the window. Then, he plopped on the cloud next to Hermione.

"Wow, you're pure of heart?" Hermione smirked.

"What's that bloody mean?" Ron frowned.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of Harry. He should be up in a week." Goku smiled.

"Still, it feels weird without him…" Ron sighed.

"Anyway… go Nimbus!" Goku patted the cloud. Then, the cloud shot into the air, creating a shocked yell from Ron as the cloud faded in the distance.

"Good luck, guys." Then, Goku walked into the living room and looked at the unconscious wizard.

"You've got some amazing friends, Harry. I just hope they can handle Baba's challenge. Whatever they're up to, they're going to need every bit of help they can get." The saiyan said.

_Elsewhere…_

"Well said, Goku." Baba chuckled at the image of the saiyan in her orb. Then, the image in the orb changed to Pan, Hermione, and Ron on the Flying Nimbus.

"You knew that they were coming, weren't you?" a voice chuckled behind her.

"Very good, Bardock. You'll make a good seer yet. Hard to believe that you're the dad of the little boy who came here all those years ago." Baba chuckled as she turned to look at the saiyan who walked up behind her.

"Anyway, I take it that you've prepared for them, right?" Bardock raised his eyebrows.

"Heh. Just because they all have an important destiny, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on them. And don't worry, Potter won't stay down for long." Baba chuckled.

"Didn't you say that he had the most important destiny of all?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, I did. There was one other thing that the Dark Lord feared as much as death… the super wizard." Baba smiled at the look of confusion on the saiyan's face.

**What is a super wizard? What does Baba have planned for Pan, Ron, and Hermione? Review!**


	25. Pan's Plan and the Z Sword

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 24

"Let me get this straight… we're on a flying cloud, miles above the Earth, heading to see the most powerful seer on Earth… and you're reading a bloody book?" Ron blinked at Hermione, who looked up from the big leather book she was reading as the Nimbus flew over a city.

"For your information, Ron, I'm reading about Fortuneteller Baba. She's got quite a long history. Some legends even say she was a student of Merlin." Hermione said, making Pan open her eyes from her meditation and look at Hermione with interest.

"Really?" Pan blinked.

"Yeah. Back in medieval days, kings used to come to ask for her council. Believe it or not, it mentions Master Roshi as well! It turns out, he was born a Squib, which is why he went into martial arts when he was a teenager, instead of attending Hogwarts." Hermione continued to read.

"Did she know Dumbledore?" Pan asked.

"As a matter of fact, Dumbledore supposedly visited Baba thirty years ago. But it doesn't say what he asked her, or what she told him." Hermione sighed as she flipped the next page.

"Still… look at us! We're like the original Z Fighters, back when Gohan's dad was still a kid! Look around! It's amazing!" Ron raised his good arm and waved at the canyon that they were zooming through.( If you want, think of the classic Dragonball theme from the original series.) then, Ron gasped.

"Gak!" Ron choked as he held onto his bandaged arm.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked quickly as she touched his arm.

"_Well, Well, what's this?"_ Pan smirked mentally as she looked from Ron to Hermione. Then, she frowned.

"That reminds me. I think we need to make a little detour…" Pan said as she pulled her blue backpack off her back. Then, she pulled a map out of it.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Look, we don't know what's awaiting us at Baba's place. We're going to need every fighter we've got, and that means that we've got to get your arm fixed, Ron." Then, she looked up to see Ron and Hermione staring at her.

"What?" Pan raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, its just… usually, its us and Harry." Ron said.

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting someone?" Pan asked with a vein on her forehead.

""No offense Pan, but we met your dad in our second year. He was an addition to our group." Ron said.

"An addition? AN ADDITION?" Pan looked furious as her hair flashed gold under her bandana.

"Wait, not in any disrespect, Pan! Ron's just being an idiot as he always is!" Hermione quickly said.

"I'm sorry, that was the family temper. It's gotten me in trouble more than once. Got it from both sides of the family." Pan sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"Huh? Both sides? I get Gohan's mum, but who's the other half?" Ron scratched his head.

"Are you serious? I thought you figured it out by now!" Pan groaned.

"Huh?" Then, Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. For a second, his face was confused. Then, his eyes went as big as saucers.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Ron gaped. Then… he fainted! Hermione had to grab him to keep him from falling off the Nimbus.

"Wow. Is he really my uncle?" Pan sweatdropped.

"Sigh…Aguamenti!" then, a stream of water shot from Hermione's wand into Ron's face, causing him to snap his eyes open and gasp.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gapsed. Then, he snapped up and looked at Pan.

"You're my… you're my…." He sputtered.

"Yes, I'm your bloody niece. Now, can I get back to what I was saying, before I show you what I got from your mum?" Pan gave the Weasley glare to Ron, and for a few seconds, there was nothing but the sound of the wind rushing past them as the Nimbus flew over a lake. Then, Ron gulped.

"Y-you were saying?" Ron stammered. Pan smirked and batted her eyelashes, before looking at her map again.

"Thank you, Uncle Ron.(Ron cringed). Now, as I was saying, we need every healthy fighter we've got, so we need that arm fixed. So, we need to stop by Korin Tower to get some sensu beans so that we can fix that arm. It'll take a day or two, but it'll be worth it." Pan said. Ron gulped.

"But, the lookout's right above that! Snape's probably told you-know-who all about it already! There's probably dozens of Death Eaters watching the place!" Ron sputtered.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take, Ron. Nothing gained, nothing ventured." Pan said as the sunlight glinted off her locket. Then, she took the map she was holding and placed it flat on the cloud so that Ron and Hermione could see it. (It's similar to the map from Master Roshi's house, but with our Earth's continents.)

"Okay guys, based on this map… Baba's place is here, to the north of Japan." Pan said as she pointed at the island. Ron and Hermione nodded in response.

"Korin's Tower is here, in the western part of Russia. So, we can camp out in the forest. There's also a town by Baba's palace, so we can get some supplies and rest up there. So, it should take a few days, especially since we need to avoid the Death Eaters, and whatever else comes our way." Pan smiled.

"Wow Pan, that's really impressive. But what about Harry? Are we going to go back for him? This just doesn't feel right without him." Hermione asked with a sigh.

"I know that it seems hard, but even I don't know how long it will take for Harry to fully recover. If it took Goku ten days, and he was one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, it could take a long time." Pan sighed.

"I wouldn't count Harry out so soon, Pan. I've known him since first year. Trust me, he'll surprise the bloody hell out of you." Ron smirked.

"Well… if there's anything I've learned while traveling with you guys, its not to underestimate you guys. Okay Nimbus, to Korin Tower!" Pan smirked. As if the cloud heard her, the cloud suddenly turned east, and shot into the fading sunset.

Meanwhile, On The World Of The Kais…

"And so, Majin Buu remains sealed in his ball, hidden within the Earth." The Supreme Kai finished as he, Gohan, and Kibito flew over a lake.

"And I thought Cell was horrible… but Majin Buu sounds even worse!" Gohan looked at the little god with shock.

"Yes. If the wizard that you call Voldemort discovers the ball that seals Majin Buu and somehow manages to free him, the universe as you know it will be destroyed." Kibito said.

"But Bibidi was the only one who could open the ball, right?" Gohan asked.

"Wrong." Shin said.

"Bibidi had a son called Babidi. We must ensure that Babidi does not find Majin Buu's ball, because he wishes to continue his father's work. He wants to release Majin Buu!" The Supreme Kai said.

"And I thought Voldemort gave wizards a bad name!" Gohan balled his fists. Then, he looked down.

"_Better let the armor rest. It took a hell of a beating."_ Gohan thought. Then, he slapped the center of the armor, causing it to make a beeping noise. Then, the armor began to retract, until it was back to Gohan's wristwatch. Now, he was in his tattered gi.

"_Wow. I guess I got a worse beating than I thought."_ Gohan thought as he patted his tattered gi.

"Look at you!" Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts to see Kibito looking back at him with anger brewing in his eyes.

"This is a sacred place, and you're dressed like that!" Then, before Gohan could figure out what was going on, a white flash shot out of Kibito's finger. To Gohan's surprise, he began to glow! Then, his tattered clothes were replaced with a new set similar to Kibito and Shin's, with a tail hole and all!

"Those clothes suit you well, Gohan!" Shin laughed as he looked at the demi-saiyan flying behind him.

"Thanks! A lot more comfortable than Hogwarts robes, except maybe for the earrings." Gohan said.

"Ahh, we're here!" With interest Gohan looked to see a large stone pillar standing in the center of a lake. Then, Gohan landed next to Shin and Kibito, and saw what they were looking at. In the ground, was the hilt of a sword.

"This is the Z Sword, Gohan." Shin said as Gohan bent down to look at it..

"Now try to pull it out. No one else has done it. If you are able to pull it from the rock, you will be the first." The Supreme Kai said as Gohan tapped the blade.

"This reminds me of the tale of King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone that I read as a little kid, and the magical version in the Hogwarts Library." Gohan said softly as he felt the blade. Shin smirked, while Kibito's face didn't change. Then, Gohan took a deep breath, and grabbed the blade.

"Good luck, Gohan." The Supreme Kai said.

"Thanks." Gohan smirked. Then, he began to pull. His face scrunch up in concentration as he continued to pull, but the sword wouldn't move! Then, Gohan's hands slipped!

"Gak!" Gohan gasped as he slipped and landed on his butt.

"_Thank dende Malfoy's not here, or I'd never hear the end of it!"_ Gohan thought as he blew on his throbbing hands.

"Gohan, maybe you should try it again." Shin said as Gohan leaped to his feet.

"Man, you guys weren't kidding about this thing! Guess I have to go all the way!" Gohan smirked. Then, with a yell, he was surrounded by a yellow aura and blue sparks. Shin blinked with surprise, while Kibito gaped for a second(Niether of them saw Gohan in SSJ2 before, remember?)

"Not even this powerup will be enough." Kibito smirked. Then, Gohan grabbed the sword again and started pulling.

"I wish I had finished those SSJ3 lessons that I was taking with dad!" Gohan groaned mentally as he continued to pull the sword.

"Your effort is in vain. If the Supreme Kai himself was unable to extract the sword, how could a simple mortal like yourself ever succeed?" Kinito asked as Gohan continued to pull. Then, the ground beneath them started cracking, to Kibito's shock. Sparks continued to dace between Gohan's hands and the blade. Slowly, the sword began to move. Then, with a final yell, the ground beneath Gohan's feet cracked, and Gohan shot into the air with the Z Sword in his hands with a flash of light.

"Gohan, you did it!" the Supreme Kai yelled with delight.

"THE Z SWORD IS FREE!" Kibito yelled with shock. Gohan panted slowly as he looked at the blade in his hands.

**Now this was a good development! I thought I'd give the story a larger DBZ and classic DB touch. What do you think? Review!**


	26. Lady Morgana Arrives

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 25

"RAAAHHH! Curse that disgusing " Morbius roared in pain as the medical robots and doctors around him tried to reattach his missing arm. His lower half was lying beneath his upper half, and would be attached later. After his defeat at Gohan's hands, Morbius had been transported to the Destroyer's medical bay to receive immediate treatment.

"General, the more you struggle, the more that this is going to hurt." A humanoid-lizard doctor said, causing Morbius to glare at him with blood-red eyes. Then, Morbius's good hand shot from where it was lying on the operating table and grabbed the doctor's throat, causing the doctor to gasp and struggle. The other doctors and droids looked away, until a loud snap echoed through the room, and the lizard doctor collapsed to the floor.

"Well, I must admit, he certainly has developed… differences from his original. I like it!" Cell smirked from the observatory above the medical bay, from his spot next to Tyranus. Then, both turned to see Dr. Gero walk in wearing a lab coat.

"So, how long till he recovers, Doctor?" Tyranus asked.

"It will take some time to fully repair the damage. But, he will be fully restored to his complete potential. Fortunately, none of his internal organs were injured." Dr. Gero said.

"Excellent." Tyranus said. Then, Teela entered the room.

"What now?" Tyranus snarled.

"The Arbiter has returned with his scouting team, as well as Tartarus with his own team from their missions. They're on the bridge to give you their reports." Teela said.(Yes, I'm including Halo aliens. I'm a big fan of Halo.)

"Gak! You left them together on the bridge?" If it hadn't been for the mask, you would see Tyranus gaping at Teela, who was hiding the faintest of smirks.

"And I have a message for you from Lady Morgana." Tyranus froze as Teela presented a disk out of her pocket, which flicked blue, and then turned on to show a cloaked figure.

"My lady." Tyranus immediately bowed.

"Hello Bardock." Morgana said, causing Tyranus to sputter while Teela smirked.

"My lady, someone left the Arbiter and Tartarus on the bridge together, and I must get their scouting reports." Tyranus said.

"They're returned? Excellent! Contact them and tell them to meet you at the hanger to await my transport!" Morgana smiled.

"My lady? You're coming now? But what about the fleet?" Tyranus said.

"I'm coming now to oversee the final preparations. The rest of the Dark Force is overseeing the last of the time machines that are now being installed onto the last of our ships, and then we'll move out the bulk of our forces out here to join us. The _Wand of Immortality_ will be docking in the hanger in a few minutes." Morgana said. Then, the hologram turned off. Quickly, Tyranus shoved past Teela and pulled out his communicator.

"Lady Morgana's ship will be docking shortly! Prepare a squadron in the hanger, and instruct the Arbiter and Tartarus to meet me there immediately!" Tyranus ordered.

"At last, I meet Riddle's spawn." Cell smirked as he followed the cyborg saiyan out the door.

(For this scene's soundtrack, think of "The Emperor Arrives.", from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi)

A few minutes later, Tyranus approached the hanger bay doors to see the Arbiter standing on the left side, and the brute chieftan standing on the right. As usual, the brute was holding his large hammer.

"Welcome, Lord Tyranus." The Arbiter said as Tyranus walked up.

"Hmph. I answer only to Lady Morgana and others of her bloodline." The brute chieftan grunted. Silently, Tyranus swiftly passed them, and strode into the hanger, where there was already a squadron of Death eaters, robots, and Shanghelli standing at attention. Then, through the hanger's protective barrier, the outline of a ship similar to the ones that Frieza used to fly could be seen. Near Morgana's ship were dozens of other small ships. Some were pods, others looked like small triangles.

"Tell me, how exactly does this time machine teleportation system work?" Cell asked as Morgana's ship came into view.

"The concept is similar to the time machine used by the Trunks from the apocalyptic future destroyed by 17 and 18. It's just slightly difficult to put it on a larger scale, with a few differences in between." Tyranus explained.

"Impressive…" Cell muttered. Then, Morgana's ship passed through the shield and landed on the dock. For a moment, nothing could be heard but the sound of Tyranus's respirator as he bowed, as well as the Arbiter and Tartarus. Cell was the only one who remained standing as the ramp came down. First, came out six black robed figures, each armed with large spears. Then, Morgana appreared at the top, and slowly came down the ramp. She was clad in black robes, including a cape. Her brown was cascaded over her shoulders, and she was smiling. Next to her was a figure clad in a peculiar armor.

"Rise, my friends." She smiled at the Elite, Brute, and saiyan, who quickly stood. Then, she extended her hand towards Cell.

"At last, I meet the spawn of Riddle. I must admit… I can sense the evil emitting from you. Impressive." Cell smirked.

"Thank you. I learned everything I know from you, after all." She smiled. Then, she began walking down the row of soldiers with her mini party.

"Everything has been going as you planned, my lady. We have completed an analysis of all the wizarding nations of this world, just as you requested." Tyranus said.

"Well done, Lord Tyranus. And I commemorate you on the defeat of your father." Morgana smirked.

"Thank you, my lady." Tyranus said.

"But now, I see that you wish to resume your hunt for your twin sister and her companions." Morgana continued. For a moment, Tyranus was silent. Then…

"Yes, my lady." Tyranus sighed.

"Patience, my young friend. It is only a matter of time until she will seek you out. When the time comes, you will capture her and kill her allies. Then, come to me. Then, she will become one of us." Morgana said.

"How do you know?" Tyranus asked. Morgana giggled.

"Pan still believes that she can turn you into a rebel again. She will try to change you, and she will show you mercy if you two fight again. I have foreseen it." Morgana said.

"I see… like grandfather, like granddaughter. Goku's one flaw, passed on to his spawn." Cell smiled as they strode out of the hanger and entered a hallway.

"Exactly. Tartarus, I want you and your soldiers to personally escort Lord Tyranus and Pan to me, since the Arbiter and his soldiers completely failed to keep the girl imprisoned when we captured her the first time, as many of you remember." Morgana hissed.

"We were ambushed, and the girl transformed against us. We were outclassed." The Arbiter growled.

"Your kind has always failed. Why Lady Voldemort's father kept your filthy species around after your planet was conquered is beyond my judgement." Tartarus snarled.

"What I fail to understand is why filthy and mindless savages such as yourself were even added to this glorious empire!" The Arbiter snarled back.

"Why, you filthy!" The Brute chieftan roared with fury as he raised his hammer. At the same time, the Arbiter drew his energy sowrd.

"ENOUGH!" Morgana roared, causing the two aliens to look at her. The amored man raised two guns and pointed one at each alien.

"I'd do what the lady says." The figure chuckled.

"What's the issue with those guys?" Cell whispered to the young empreress.

"These two species have had nothing for each other but complete disrespect since their forefathers first met! Usually, they are on different ships, but I need their reports now." Morgana whispered as the Arbiter and Tartarus continued staring knifes at each other.

"Reminds me of the saiyans and icejins(Frieza and his family)." Cell muttered as they reached the bridge. The moment they entered, everyone stood at attention.

"Lady Morgana! Welcome!" Lieutenant Teela saluted from the front of the bridge.

"Teela, it's good to see you again." Then, Morgana looked at the Earth through the large window.

"Incredible. The Earth looks so different than my own… the resources are limitless." Morgana chuckled.

"Lady, we have concluded all scouting reports." Teela said. Then, she gave a hand signal to a pair of officers, who nodded and clicked a series of buttons. Then, the screen displaying the Earth was replace by a giant map of the world, with each country highlighted and stats. It even had two separate categories for each country's population: Muggle and Wizard.

"Alright. Report." Morgana sighed. Then, the Arbiter stepped forward.

"We examined the Eastern part of Europe and Russia. Based on what the reports have said, Russia is currently undergoing a recovery from an event called "The Cold War." Many of the previous magical defenses are now disabled, so this sets up a prime key for a critical strike." The Arbiter said.

"Well done. Tartarus?" Morgana said. Then, the brute chieftain stepped forward.

"Many of the countries that we observed are weak, and will fall quickly. But, there is one country that poses a threat." Tartarus said.

"The United States." Morgana finished. Silence echoed through the bridge. Then, the world map zoomed in to focus on the image of the United States.

"Ahh, yes. The Land of the free. Home to some of the most talented and skilled wizards known to wizardkind, run by a muggle and a wizarding president, similar to Minister of Magic. Yes, I read that in my father's journals, America was one of the hardest challenges he ever faced. Tragically, his secret to victory was not described, and that was one secret, that not even he told me." Morgana sighed.

"Enough of all this? Why do we not simply bombard the worthless land until it is but ash?" Tartarus snarled

"The nation is protected by the greatest magical shield ever known. Bombardment is impossible. Also, there are so many magical artifacts there. And there is one thing I want more than anything… and it lies here." Morgana said. Then, the screen changed to reveal a large stone building.

"Behold, Alma Aleron! This is the American version of Hogwarts, and home to some of the most powerful magical artifacts in history!" Morgana chuckled.

"Interesting…" Cell observed.

"Taking America will not be easy. It will require massive amounts of troops, machines, ships, and no interference from any insects." Cell said softly as he observed the map.

"Yes… that is why we await the fleet. And when they come at last… not even Goku Son himself will stop me! But first, I have a mission for you, Kario." Morgana said as she turned to look at the bounty hunter.

"What do you have in mind?" the bounty hunter asked.

"You, my friend, are going to kidnap the American wizarding president." Morgana smiled.

**Will Morgana's dark plan succeed? Will America become the first victim of the Dark Empire's power? Review!**


	27. Harry's Nightmare

**Hey, it's me! This is going rather fast, I must admit! Review!**

Chapter 26

"So, how does it feel to hold the legendary Z Sword, Gohan?" The Supreme Kai asked as Gohan held the sword.

"Well, let's see. This certainly feels different from the Sword of Gryffindor." Then, Gohan grunted as he slowly lifted the sword.

"It certainly is heavier!" Gohan anime grinned. Then, he chuckled.

"This reminds me of what Harry said after Dumbledore's will." Gohan chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"When the Minister of Magic asked Harry what he wanted to do with the Sword of Gryffindor, Harry joked was joking about what he could do with the sword, like sticking it through Voldemort!" Gohan chuckled.

"Yes, I see! And now, you're going to use the Z Sword to fight back! Yes, I see the irony in your comment." The Supreme Kai smiled.

"This is no time for jokes or comments! Have you no respect for the power that you now wield? That sword is the ultimate weapon and you removed it! Now, you must master it! You must work harder than you ever have, because if you continued trembling the way you are, your battle will be ended before it even begins!" Kibito yelled. Gohan frowned.

"Kibito reminds me a bit of Malfoy. Time to give Kibito a taste of his own medicine…" Gohan made the same smile that he made the time that he seduced Pansy Parkison.(Yes, he really did that, to piss off Draco Malfoy and prove that he could seduce any girl, during his player period during 4th year before he started going out with Ginny.) Behind Gohan, the Supreme Kai smiled.

"Well, then perhaps one as strong and powerful as yourself can show a mortal such as myself how to carry such a powerful and unique weapon." Gohan smirked as he offered Kibito the Z Sword. Once Kibito had his hands on the blade, Gohan let go. But then, Kibito gasped as the sword crashed to the ground, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"He-heh! How embarrassing!" The Supreme Kai chucked as Kibito struggled to lift the blade.

"I told you it was heavy." Gohan chuckled as Kibito blew on his hands.

"WELL, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO USE IT, YOU ARE! SO YOU HAVE BETTER GET STARTED!" Kibito roared as he pointed at Gohan.

"Man, I bet Harry and the others are having more fun than I am." Gohan sighed as he grunted as he picked up the Z Sword.

_I think that we really should see what Harry has been up to…_

"Where am I?" Harry blinked as he looked around. All he could see around him was an endless black. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was fully clothed, but the only thing missing was his glasses. Then, he heard a giggle behind him. Harry whirled to see a little girl behind him. She looked about 7 to 8 years old, had short brown hair, white skin, and was dressed in what looked a small brown shirt and grey pants.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Then, the girl giggled again, turned, and sprinted into the darkness.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as he chased her. As he chased her, he noticed that the darkness had slowly turned into a large forest. When he finallt stopped and panted, the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Harry called out loud again. Then, a giggle behind him made him whirl around. Sure enough, the little girl was sitting on a tree branch high above him. But what surprised Harry was what she was holding. It was a giant apple, about the size of her head. Then, she took a bite out of it. Then, she threw it at him! Harry gasped and braced for the impact, but none came. When he opened his eyes, the girl was gone!

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry growled. Then the sound of a twig snapping made him whirl. Then, he gaped. Right in front of him, was a large alien! It didn't look even humanoid! It was tall, covered in a peculiar armor, and had a weird looking mouth.

"Were it so easy, human." The creature growled in Harry's face. Then, he drew out a wide hilt and clicked it, causing a crackling blue triangle to appear. Then he swung it at Harry's head! Harry made a choked yell as he stumbled back. Then, he toppled and fell into a black abyss. He hadn't even noticed that he was on the edge of a cliff. Quickly, he grabbed a ridge, and held on for dear life.

"Well, Well…Potter." Harry looked up to see…

"Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Where's your monkey friend now?" Draco smirked as he raised his foot. Then, he stomped Harry in the face, causing him to fall from the ledge. Then, he crashed face first in the ground. Harry groaned and looked up. Except for the white spotlight around him, there was nothing but darkness.

"Just like your father, Potter. Right where you belong." Harry looked up with complete hated to see…

"Snape!" Harry roared with fury as the grim man appeared in the light.

"You're as idiotic as Gohan's father, you know that?" Snape sneered. Harry leaped at the man and passed right through him! Then, he looked up to see… himself! Harry squaked. Sure enough, it was himself, lying on a cot. Then, the sound of a door opening made him turn and gasp.

"Harry Potter… at last." Voldemort smiled as his red eyes looked past Harry at his sleeping form. Then, a young woman Harry didn't recognize stood next to him.

"At last, father. Now, you can finish it." The girl smiled. Then, out of nowhere…

"We won't let you, you-know who!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione suddenly appeared in front of Harry.

"No! Guys, run!" Harry yelled. But Voldemort simply crackled as he and the girl raised their wands, causing two green lights to slam into Ron and Hermione's chests, causing them to crash to the floor.

"NO!" Harry screamed at the sight of his best friends lying dead. Then, he roared with fury as he went to draw his wand, but it wasn't in his pocket! Then, he swung at Voldemort, but his fist passed right through him!

"Stop right there!" All of a sudden, Kiara appeared out of nowhere as well and appeared in front of Harry's sleeping form. Then, her hair turned gold.

"Idiot. I've killed saiyans far stronger than you." Then, a purple beam flew out of the girl's finger and smashed into Kiara, causing her to gasp, spiral, and crash to the floor.

"Videl! No! No!" Harry screamed with fury as he swung over and over again, never making contact. Then, both wizards turned to look at the doorway with amusement. Harry looked as well to see Pan standing there with the Sword in Gryffindor in hand, light glistening off the rubies.

"Pan. We meet again." The girl smirked.

"Morgana. I'm taking you down this time, as well as your sick father." Pan snarled as a blue aura danced off her body.

"Not this time. You were a fool to come back to this time." Morgana sneered.

"I don't think sGAK!" A look of shock passed over Pan's face before she fell on her knees, and then on her face, a red puddle forming around her. But what Harry saw was the knife, embedded in the girl's back. Then, a familiar figure stepped over Pan's body.

"Looks like I win, Panny." Tyranus smirked as he pulled the knife from his sister's back, making Harry roar with fury.

"Well done, Lord Tyranus. I trust everything is going as planned?" Morgana asked.

"Exactly, my lady." Then, Tyranus pulled off his helmet to reveal a healthy, normal skinned face with shaggy black hair. Then, he pulled the 4 Star dragonball out of his pocket.

"For you, my lord." Tyranus knelt before Voldemort and held out the ball.

"Yeessss… eternal youth will be at last… be mine. There is only… one more detail to take care of." Then, Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at the sleeping Harry's head.

"Once Potter dies, the world will fall, starting with the greatest nation of all… America. Then, the rest will fall." Morgana smiled

"No muggle trash to save you this time. You're a fool, Harry Potter, as are all your friends. For you see… only I can live… forever." Voldemort smiled. Then…

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as he writhed in his sleep, causing Goku to crash into the room, with Chi-Chi quickly behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" the pregnant woman asked with shock as Harry screamed again.

"It must be a nightmare. I had the same when I had the virus." Goku said with complete seriousness. Chi-Chi quickly rushed to get more wet towels.

"Come on, Harry. Our friends need you. The world needs you." Goku sighed.

**Who is the little girl in Harry's dream? Is it just a nightmare, or is there more to it? Will Harry recover in time to help his friends? Can Gohan master the Z Sword before the Dark Empire strikes? Review!**


	28. Camping Out with the Golden Trio!

**Hey, it's me! It's time to go back to Pan and the Golden Duo! Let's keep reviewing! And expect the appearance of another old friend! And watch out for a popular movie reference.**

Chapter 27

"Man, it feels like we've been flying forever!" Ron groaned as he stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes to avoid the sun's rays as the sun sank over the horizon.

"Well Ron, we have passed over several time zones. So Ron, your biological clock is still adjusting to our current time zone, which, according to the map, puts us over Germany's Black Forest. This should be a good place to rest." Hermione said as she lowered a map of the world.

"Sounds good. Okay nimbus, you've done enough for today. You can rest." Pan smiled as she patted the cloud. Almost immediately, the cloud slowed down and headed towards the forest beneath them. After a minute, the cloud shot beneath the trees, and stopped a foot above the ground. Pan hopped off first, due to Ron being a gentleman(Both Pan and Hermione rolled their eyes when he said that.) Ron came off next, taking several minutes due to his injured arm. Hermione came off next, with her bag in hand. It had taken a few minutes to cram everything that she had been reading on the cloud into it. Once they were all off, the Flying Nimbus shot into the sky and vanished.

"Bye Nimbus, see you tomorrow!" Pan waved as the cloud disappeared.

ROAR!

Ron and Hermione whirled around in shock as they drew their wands to try and find the source of the sound.

"What the bloody hell was that? Bill didn't tell me that there were dragons in Germany!" Ron squeaked.

"Don't be stupid, Ron! That wasn't a dragon. They're not native to the Black Forest." Hermione scoffed.

"Ummm… guys?" Pan asked nervously.

"WHAT?" both wizards screamed at the demi-saiyan.

"That was my stomach. I'm hungry." Pan laughed nervously.

"Is everyone in your bloody family like this?" Ron yelled as Hermione slapped her face. Then, Ron's stomach grumbled, followed by Hermione's a split second later. After they looked at each other with smiles on their faces, they burst into laughter.

"I guess we're all starving!" Pan giggled.

"It's a good thing that Gohan's mother packed a lot of food for us. But first… Protego Maximama!" Hermione said as she raised her wand and waved it, making a blue light shimmer for a second.

"Oh! I get it! Here, let's try a few spells from my generation!" Pan smirked as she raised her wand, getting surprised looks from Ron and Hermione.

"Barrius Superious!" Then, a purple light shot from Pan's wand and lit up the air for a brief instant.

"Impressive. Ron, can you find the tent while me and Pan set up the protection charms?" Hermione asked.

"Fine… bloody hell, this thing is packed." Ron muttered as he shuffled his good arm through Hermione's bag. After a few minutes, Pan and Hermione were done. Then, they turned to see Ron **still** shuffling through Hermione's bag.

"Sigh… Accio tent!" Then, Ron yelled in shock as the tent flew out of the bag and collapsed at his feet.

"Nice Accio spell, Ron!" Hermione called as Pan pocketed her wand.

"Ummm… right! Thanks, Hermione!" Ron said. Then, Pan flicked her wand, causing the tent to assemble itself, earning another startled scream from Ron.

"You gotta love him." Pan chuckled.

"Yeah…" Hermione sighed.

"Hey, where did the tent come from, anyway?" Pan asked as she and Hermione walked towards the tent.

"I got it from Perkins. Me, Ron, Harry, and the other Weasleys slept in it during the Quidditch World Cup." Hermione answered as Ron staggered to his feet.

"Hey, what and when did this come from?" Pan asked as she pointed at a scorch mark on the side of the tent. Hermione laughed nervously.

"All I'll say is that it involved Vegeta and Ron's mum." Pan blinked at the muggle-born with shock.

"Are you serious?" Pan blinked with surprise.

"Yeah. It was nasty." Ron spoke up as he came out of the tent.

"So, would a gentleman such as yourself show these young ladies to dinner?" Pan smirked at the look of surprise on Ron's face.

"Well… I… uummm…" Ron stammered nervously as he shifted his broken arm.

"Relax, Uncle Ron, I was messing with you!" Pan giggled as she flicked her wand, causing a table and three chairs to fly out of the bag and assemble themselves in front of the three wizards, complete with candlelight.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped.

"I must admit Pan, your magical skills are incredible!" Hermione said with surprise.

"I do have special blood." Pan blushed.

"I don't believe in blood. I believe magical skill comes from how hard you study and how great your dedication is. I'm a perfect example of that!" Hermione smiled.

"Awwww, thanks Hermione!" Then, Pan's stomach rumbled again.

"Let's eat!" Pan grinned as she reached into Hermione's bag and pulled out a capsule. Then, she clicked it and tossed it on the table, causing a puff of smoke. When it faded, it revealed…

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Ron, Hermione, and even Pan gaped at the set table and aroma of food.

"I didn't even know that you could store food in capsules and keep it hot! That's amazing!" Hermione gaped.

"Don't ever let Gin or anyone else know, but I think Gohan's mum cooks better than mine!" Ron gaped as he plopped himself next to Hermione.

"Ronald! Shame on you!" Hermione scolded as she hid a giggle.

"Can we eat before my stomach eats me?" Pan slyly grinned. Then, all three wizards dove in. to Ron and Hermione's surprise, Pan didn't shovel it all down at once. Instead, she ate like an actual human being.

"Wow Pan, you eat like a normal person!" Ron said with a half-filled mouth, earning a slap from Hermione.

"Thanks for noticing. I never got to eat much back in my time, so my tummy adjusted." Pan said as she rubbed it. Despite Pan's eating habits, she finished first. Then, as she watched Ron and Hermione eat, she got a tiny smile on her face. While Hermione was scolding Ron over his table manners, Pan took out her wand and whispered a tiny incantation as she pretended to wipe her mouth. Then, Hermione's plate hovered a tiny bit off the table and moved to the left slightly, putting it between Ron and Hermione. Then, without looking, Ron dug his fork into Hermione's plate and brought it to his mouth, while Hermione absentmindly brought her own fork to her mouth. Pan giggled as she watched Ron and Hermione suck on one strand of spaghetti, until there was almost nothing. Then, both their lips met. Ron blinked with surprise, while Hermione's cheeks turned red. Pan giggled as she flicked her wand again, causing the radio in the tent to turn on. For a few seconds, there was static. Then…

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte._

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

_On this lovely bella notte!"_

"I remember that song. I saw it in a muggle movie when I was a little girl…" Hermione said softly after her lips separated from Ron's.

"Lady and the Tramp, to be precise." Pan smiled.

"I had no idea that there were still muggle movies in your time." Hermione said.

"Yeah… I do happen to know a thing or two about love, believe it or not." Pan giggled as she flicked her wand again, causing the plates to fly into the kitchen part of the tent and begin to clean themselves, while the table flew back into Hermione's bag. Then, Pan flicked her wand again, causing several twigs to fly out of the forest and assemble themselves near the tent. Then, they burst into flame. Confused, Pan turned to see Hermione lower her own wand.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Hermione smirked. It wasn't long before they were sitting around the campfire and chatting like old friends.

"So then, Gohan gets spit out of the dragon's mouth, grabs the egg, and wins the task." Ron finished, getting a giggle from Pan.

"That sounds… exactly like my dad." Pan giggled. Then, Pan froze.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost, Pan!" Ron laughed nervously.

"I heard a twig snap… but I can't sense anything! I don't get it!" Pan said as she looked around frantically.

"It was probably a small animal, Pan. I've read up on all the species in the forest. There are many small animals around here." Hermione answered.

SNAP! This time, everyone heard that.

"What was that?" Ron squeaked.

"There's no way it's a Death Eater. Nothing alive can get past these protections." Hermione said as she gripped her wand. Then, a large figure could be seen in the trees near the fire.

"It's a sasquatch!" Ron squeaked as he fumbled to grab his wand.

"d-don't b-be silly, R-ron!" Hermione squeaked as she clung onto Ron with her free hand. Then, the mysterious figure finally appeared in the firelight, making everyone gasp. It looked like a human man, but he was huge, at least 7 feet tall. He was dressed in a green armor, and had a red Mohawk. Over his right chest was what looked like a Capsule Corp logo. (guess who!)

"Greetings." The man said in a deep and partially mechanical voice.

"Gak! W-who are you?" Ron squeaked.

"Wait… I know who you are! Gohan told us all about you! You're Android 16!" Hermione gasped as she pointed at the android.

"Correct. That is my identification number." Android 16 said with a smile.

**What the? What is Android 16 doing in the Black Forest? Has the new golden trio found a new ally? Review!**


	29. Pan's Dark Secret

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! Review! And Pan reveals a secret from her past.**

Chapter 28

"B-but how did you get past the protections? And what are you doing here in the Black Forest?" Hermione stammered with shock at the large android.

"My scanners detected several large power levels in this area. And I saw the cloud often ridden by Goku Son leaving the area. So, I assumed that Goku Son was nearby." Android 16 said as he looked around.

"Actually, Goku's still with his wife. He let us borrow the Nimbus so we can find Fortuneteller Baba. We need her help to help us find something." Ron said, before getting a slap from Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Then, she sighed.

"Anyway, Gohan told us that you haven't been seen since the Cell Games! Where have you been all these years?" Hermione asked with surprise, while Pan blinked with confusion.

"I learned that my sacrifice wasn't in vain that day. The last thing I remember before Cell crushed me was Gohan. Then, I found myself on the battlefield once again, but everyone had left. So, I decided to travel the world to see and live in the beauty of nature and peace. But lately, nature has seemed… disturbed. And… who are you? I have no data on any of you. And how do you know Gohan? Even more… how did you know about the Cell Games?" Android 16 said as he strode towards Pan. (Remember, Gohan and the Sorcerer's Stone is non-canon.)

"Well, we went to school with Gohan. He tried to keep the Z Fighters a secret… but it got out by the end of the year, when Cell showed up and tried to kill us." Ron said.

"WHAT?" Android 16 yelled with shock.

"Wow. He's really out of the loop." Ron whispered with Hermione.

"It's a really long story. But, in the short version, Cell has teamed up with several other supervillians and named themselves the V Fighters, as well as a tyrant called Vol." Hermione said

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Ron roared.

"Fine. We all know this tyrant as you-know-who, but his real name is Tom Riddle. He's as horrible as Cell." Pan finished.

"Hmm. Once again, the world is in danger. It appears that I must fight once again…" Android 16 sighed. Then, he turned to look at the new Golden Trio.

"If you are friends with Gohan, then I will join you in your mission, whatever it is. Once again, I will fight alongside the Z Fighters." The android said as he crossed his arms.

"Ummm… one second." Then, Ron, Hermione and Pan grouped together.

"Well… what do you guys think?" Pan whispered.

"What do I think? We're bloody lucky! We can use a guy like him when we take on Baba! Remember what Gohan told us about him? He kicked Cell's bloody ass, remember?" Ron whispered.

"Actually Ron, Gohan told us that 16 beat Cell before Cell absorbed either Android 17 or Android 18. But still, Gohan did tell us that Android 16 is a good fighter. And he did prove himself already, didn't he? Plus, he's completely synthetic, so the Killing Curse can't work on him. Pan, what do you think?" Hermione whispered.

"I've heard his story. I know what its like to resist the destiny that others have set for you." Pan said softly as she rubbed her right arm briefly. (She has sleeves on her shirt up to her hand. Besides that, she looks like GT Pan, but older.) Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Then, they separated and looked at Android 16.

"Well… welcome to the team. We can definitely use your help!" Ron grinned as he extended his hand.

"Thank you. You remind me of the one called Krillin, who also was kind and humorous." Android 16 smiled.

"Hey, Gohan said the same thing!" Ron grinned as he stood up and let the moon illuminate over himself.

Later…

Pan blinked as she looked up at the ceiling of the tent. Then, she frowned as Ron's snores floated through her ears. With a sigh, she silently stepped out of her small bed and slowly stepped past Ron and Hermione's cots. Then, she stepped out of the tent to see Android 16 leaning again a tree, with his eyes closed. The fire had died hours ago. Silently, she slowly walked past the android and strode through several trees until she was at the edge of a river. Then, she took her shoes and socks off and dipped her feet in the river, and sighed with relief as she leaned against a large rock, and looked up at the moon.

(I know what you're about to say, and don't worry, you'll understand in a minute.)

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Pan turned with shock to see Hermione standing over her with a small smile on her face.

"Oh. Hi, Hermione." Pan said quietly as the muggle-born sat next to her, took her own shoes and socks off, and dipped her feet in.

"Pan, you shouldn't be out here. I mean, the full moon will be out soon, and." Hermione began to say.

"Don't worry. I had surgery on my tailbone when I was in Hogwarts, under Snape's orders, as well as my brother. I can't become a great ape for the rest of my life." Pan sighed.

"But… you have a tail!" Hermione pointed out as she pointed at Pan's waist.

"It's… complicated. Apparently, there's a jammer between my tail and body that blocks the Blux waves from the moon. I can still grow a tail, but I can't become a great ape." Pan said.

"Oh. I remember when Gohan first became a Great Ape. He nearly killed us, and it was only after he saw his father as a partronus that he calmed down and attacked Cell and the Cell Juniors, back in third year." Hermione said.

"I read all the stories, but they all portrayed you, Ron, Harry, and dad as villians, and made Cell and you-know-who heroes." Pan sighed.

"Pan, I meant to ask. Back when were discussing what to do about Android 16, you said that you knew what it was like to resist a destiny that others set out for you. I know this might sound personal… nut what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Sigh… I knew that this would happen eventually, although I was hoping to do this with Harry, since we're so similar…" Pan sighed.

"What do you mean, Pan?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're both orphans, our parents were both yanked from us and killed, we've been observed our entire lives, and both sides of a war have tried to exploit us. And don't give me that look. Dumbledore may have been loved by everyone, but… did you truly know him?" Pan's brown eyes glared at Hermione.

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione stammered.

"Forget about it. Anyway… please don't tell Ron or anyone else what I'm about to show you, please?" Pan asked nervously as she stood up.

"You have my word, Pan." Hermione nodded.

"Please, don't hate me when you see this." Then, Pan slowly rolled up her right sleeve, until her entire arm was visible. Hermione gasped. On Pan's arm, as clear as day… was the Dark Mark, completely black against Pan's milky white skin.

"Y-y-y-you're a-a-a- Death Eater!" Hermione gasped as Pan lowed her head, letting her hair fall over her face.

"I was a Death Eater. Me and Bardock both." Pan said softly.

"But, back at the Burrow, you said." Hermione began to say.

"I never knew my mum, damn it! She left me and Bardock at an orphanage when we were babies!" Pan roared as she punched a rock, causing it to explode.

"But why lie that night at the Burrow?" Hermione asked softly.

"Why? Mum was right there, as well as dad! Did you want me to say that she abandoned her own children?" Pan asked as she blasted a tree.

"Pan… I understand how you feel. I wiped my own parents's memories and sent them to Australia, to keep them safe. I might never see them again." Hermione said softly.

"I spent fifteen years in that orphanage. My brother was my only friend. And the head of the orphanage, Ms. Seela, treated us like dirt. She and the other kids hated us, especially after our heritage was revealed." Pan said. Then, she looked at Hermione.

"At Hogwarts, you either graduated at 7th year, or joined the military after you took your O. in 5th year. Back then, Morgana and I were friends. She convinced me and my brother to join after we took our O. . I still remember the day that we got initiated…" Pan said softly as she looked at her Dark Mark. (This will be seen in "The Story of Pan.)

"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked softly.

"It burns sometimes. When I first got it… that was when I met… him." Hermione stared at Pan.

"Do you mean Volde." Hermione began to say.

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Pan screamed as she whirled to look at Hermione.

"Y-you know who?" Hermione stammered nervously.

"Yeah, he gave it to me. He said that it was about time that a Weasley finally stopped being a Death Eater. After Tyranus killed him, the Dark Mark now works for Morgana." Pan sighed.

"His daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-huh. Apparently, the Dark Mark works for anyone with his blood. I don't know what will happen when Morgana finds him. He may think he's the strongest, but he's nothing but a puppet, compared to his own daughter and the V Fighters. Once Harry's gone… they'll have no more use for him. It's only a matter of time until history repeats itself." Pan sighed. Then, she made a small cry as her arm twitched.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she quickly leaped up from her spot.

"I-I'm fine. He's… angry." Pan said softly as she looked at her mark.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Anyway… I need to tell you everything. What we've done! Ahhh!" Pan choked as her arm trembled.

"Pan!" Hermione grabbed her wand nervously.

"No! It's over. He's… back to normal." Pan said softly as she sat on a rock slowly.

"Pan, was the part about Planet Malfoy true? Is that how your brother ended up like that?" Hermione asked.

"That's true, but how he became Tyranus wasn't true. We were both naive and blind. We helped Morgana conquer world after world. We didn't care. We followed order after order. We were cold, ruthless. We were no better than Riddle himself. I remember standing next to Morgana as I watched a world die in an explosion by her hand from the ship. Me and Bardock became her top Lieutenants, next to Teela." Pan sighed.

"B-but then, what happened to Goten and Trunks?" Hermione stared at Hermione.

"I'm getting to that. But first, I need to tell you… about the day that… I lost my brother." Pan said softly as she looked up at the moon. Hermione stared at Pan with numb silence.(This will also be seen in The Story of Pan)

"We were almost seventeen years old. We had just invaded Tresta, a farm world. The people on this world looked humanoid. It was fast and efficient. We had just captured a farm and were preparing to transport the family when… Morgana arrived." Pan said softly as memories came to her head.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly as the wind blew over them.

"The farmer was yelling at us about how he wasn't a part of the resistance, and that we had no right to do what we were doing. Then, Morgana arrived with Morbius and Zarbon, and killed the farmer on the spot. Then, she ordered us to kill the farmer's wife, his baby, his 8 year old son and 7 year old daughter. That moment… I realized what I've done. I refused and stunned Morbius, letting the rest of the family get away. And… there's no defectors in the Dark Empire." Pan continued, getting a look of shock from Hermione.

"They shot me with several stun bolts and forced me to my feet. And then…" Pan said softly.

"_Gak!" Pan gasped as a pissed Morbius and Zarbon forced her to her feet. A trickle of blood slid down her mouth as she stumbled. Then, Morgana walked up to Pan and yanked her decorations off her uniform, as well as her Death Eater mask, letting both fall to the ground with a loud clank._

"_You had such promise. We fought side by side to accomplish my father's dream of conquering the universe for these past two years. But… you're no different from the rest of the Weasleys! A worthless blood traitor! Crucio!" Pan screamed as she convulsed in Morbius and Zarbon's arms. Bardock had his head turned, and his hands were in fists._

"_Do you have anything to say before you die a slow, painful death?" Morgana asked with malice in her eyes._

"_Bardock…" everyone went quiet as they looked at the girl._

"_Help me… please." Pan looked up with tears in her eyes. Bardock gulped nervously. Morgana looked from brother to sister. Then, a smile grew on her face._

"_Yesssss… force her to her feet." Morgana giggled as her eyes glowed red. Morbius smiled as he and Zarbon smiled and each grabbed Pan's arm and forced her to her feet, getting a small cry from Pan._

"_Wait, we don't need to kill her! Please, can't we just send her to Azkaban?" Bardock asked nervously as he looked at Pan ._

"_Oh, I'm not going to kill her." Morgana smiled, getting a sigh of relief from Bardock._

"_You are." Pan and Bardock's eyes snapped open at the same time. Morbius and Zarbon chuckled._

"_No. I won't! Anything but that!" Bardock said desperately as he backed up._

"_You are at a crossroads, Weasley. Do not repeat her mistake. Think! Prove your Slytherin worth!" Then, Morgana ripped Bardock's mask off, revealing Bardock's face, and the complete terror in his eyes._

"_Please… she's my sister! She's all the family I have left! " Bardock begged as he fell on his knees in front of Morgana with tears flowing out of his eyes._

"_I understand how you feel. It was the same with my mother. But, my father removed her to help me grow. She was a barrier. It took me a long time to understand. And now, you need to remove yours." When Bardock continued to tremble, she slapped him across the face._

"_Do it, or I'll kill you both!" she screamed with rage. Bardock looked up to stare at Pan in the eyes, his black meeting her brown, as he slowly stood up. Then…_

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

"H-he didn't!" Hermione gaped at Pan.

"That's the last I remember about that day. I just remember seeing a wall of black after that." Pan sighed as she paced in front of a shocked Hermione.(What happened afterwards will also be seen in The Story of Pan.)

"H-how did you survive?" Hermione stammered.

" I almost didn't. But it turned out that the family that I saved nursed me back to health. But some scars… just never go away." Then, Pan slowly lifted her shirt. Hermione gasped at the pale white scars that criss- crossed over Pan's chest.

"I'm hideous, aren't I?" Pan asked softly as she lowered her shirt.

"I-it's not so bad. I've seen Gohan get worse than that." Hermione said nervously.

"Well… anyway, it turned out that the wife of the dead farmer was a muggle-born, who had used to be a slave until she earned enough money to free herself, and her husband had been a resistance fighter. One day, she introduced me to a girl called Bulla, and the rest is history…" Pan's voice trailed off as she looked at her reflection in the river.

"Pan… I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't be. My life changed that day. For the first time in my life, I controlled my own destiny. It was an amazing feeling. If anything, these scars remind me of how hard my life's been. I can't wait for the day when its all over." Pan said softly.

"Pan… thank you for telling me all this. Now. Let's get back to bed. We need all the strength we can get." Hermione said.

"Right." Pan nodded as she rolled her sleeve back over her Dark Mark. Then, she followed Hermione back up the trail with both their shoes and socks in hand. When they had gone, Android 16 came out from the tree that he had been leaning behind. (Did you really think that he was asleep? He's an android!)

"Apparently, this female is not so different from myself. There is more to her than meets the eye. She reminds me of Eighteen." The android smiled.

The Next Day…

"Bloody hell! Those eggs and bacon were good! Remind me to compliment Gohan's mum when I see her again! Harry's lucky!" Ron grinned as he wiped his mouth.

"And how do you reason that, Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes as the plates flew back into the tent, which Pan then began to disassemble with her wand.

"Because, he gets to eat food like this every day!" Ron grinned. He got complete silence in response.

"What?" ron asked as Pan forced the last of the tent into Hermine's bag.

"I failed to see the humor in that comment." 16 said as he looked at Ron.

"Wow Uncle Ron, you just got dissed by an android." Pan giggled as she tucked her wand away.

"B-wha-gah!" Ron squeaked.

"NIMBUS!" Pan yelled. After a minute, the familiar yellow cloud appeared in the air and stopped next to Pan.

"Nice to see you again. Ready to get to Baba's?" Pan asked as she patted the cloud.

"I have calculated all possible routed to Forturneteller Baba's residence based on her address. The residence is five thousand, five hundred, and fifty-nine miles away from this location. (I looked up the distance from Berlin to Toyko. That's the real distance.)

"What?" Ron squeaked as he stared at Android 16.

"And based on the data from Dr. Gero's observations, the Flying Nimbus has an average speed of four hundred miles per hour. (Looked that up on Dragonball Wiki.) Approximate arrival time… September 27, 1997." (That's the truth. The Deathly Hallows took place between 1997-1998. And, if you didn't know, the Harry Potter Series took place during the 1990s.)

"B-but that's almost an entire bloody week! Goku told us that it would take just two days!" Ron gaped.

"Oh my dende, Android 16's right! Ron, we completely forgot! Goku isn't exactly the world's greatest genius. He never had an education, magical or muggle! So, his math is way off! And we're not counting our rest stops or nightly camp outs. Oh man, this could take much longer than I thought!" Hermione hadn't looked this frantic since Harry beat her at Slughorn's potion brew-off. (If you saw Half-Blood Prince, you know how she looked. Yeah. It was that frantic.)

"Well, then, what are we doing sitting around here? Let's get moving!" Pan said from her spot on the flying Nimbus.

"Agreed." Android 16 said.

"Right!" Then, Ron and Hermione leaped onto the Nimbus, and it took off into the air, with 16 flying behind them.

_5 minutes later…_

"Ummm, guys?" Ron asked nervously, making Pan and Hermione look up from the map they were reading.

"What is it now, Ron?" Hermione asked as she and Pan blinked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ron laughed nervously.

"GAK!" Pan and Hermione anime fainted.

**Very deep, right? Review!**


	30. Morgana's Rest

**Hey, it's me! The adventures of Gohan and his friends continue!**

Chapter 29

"Will you need anything else, my lady?" Teela asked as she followed Morgana through one of the _Devastator's_ hallways.

"That will be all, Teela. I need to have some rest. I don't want to be disturbed for any reason at all, do you understand?" Morgana glared at Teela.

"Yes, my lady. I will have two elite guards outside your door to prevent any intrusions. (She means that two elites will stand outside Morgana's door, like the ones seen in Halo 2 who guarded the Prophets, not two super skilled guards. Just didn't want to make a mix up.) When they reached the door that led to Morgana's quarters, Morgana nodded to Teela and walked inside the door. Morgana gave a deep sigh after the door swished shut. Then, she looked around. The room was painted with black paint, and it was the top room for transporting VIPs, such as Voldemort or herself. In addition, was a large window that showed Earth and the Moon. Morgana smiled as she took her Death Eater robes off and tossed them on a hook on the wall, leaving her in an admiral's uniform that revealed her arms and legs, including the Dark Mark on her left arm, given to her by her father on her 11th birthday. Then, she unbuttoned her uniform, letting her sigh with relief. Finally, she found herself in her silver and green silk knickers. Morgana blinked at the blue orb rotating in her window as that memory came to her head. In fact, Cell told her his ultimate plan the day afterwards… (Seen in the Story of Pan.)

_An eleven-year-old Morgana looked around the long black table with a hint of nervousness at the people sitting in the seats. She recognized all of them, of course. Bellatrix, the entire Malfoy family (Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Pansy, Scorpius, and Irena.), Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Cell, and last, but not least, her father, Lord Voldemort, who sat at the end of the table, his red eyes looking directly at her. Then, she felt a bump on her leg, and looked down to see Nagini slither past her leg. The room was completely silent. Everyone was looking either at Voldemort, Morgana, or at each other. Irena and Scorpius were both giving small smiles. In truth, they were probably one of the few friends that Morgana had._

"_Bring it out." Everyone turned to look at Voldemort, who was talking to a trembling house elf. With a nod, the house-elf vanished. A second later, several house elfs appeared with a black cake between them. Morgana blinked with shock as the cake was levitated in front of her. It had black icing, and exactly eleven candles. Then, Voldemort flicked his wand, making the candles light up. Morgana gulped nervously as she looked up at her father from the cake._

"_Such a tragedy that your mother could not be here with us today." Voldemort said as he looked at Morgana. Bellatrix smiled at that comment. Morgana gulped nervously. _

"_Yes it is, father." Morgana said , she blew out the candles. Then, Voldemort cleared his throat, making everyone look at him._

"_This is a historic day for my bloodline. Today, my own blood turns the age of eleven, and will soon return to the school that was founded by our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. I trust that you will observe her progress, Severus?" Voldemort asked._

"_Of course, my lord. She is, after all, my goddaughter." Snape said clearly. Morgana let out a little sigh. It was like she wasn't even in the room, the basic story of her life. Her father had never made any attempt to hide the fact that he had wanted a son instead of a daughter. Morgana had gotten over this feeling of rejection years ago._

"_Morgana." She looked up to see her father staring at her, making her blink in surprise._

"_Come here." Voldemort said as he pointed next to him, making Morgana's eyes widen, even as she got up and slowly walked down the long table, until she was standing next to Voldemort, looking up at him._

"_Kneel." It wasn't a request. Morgana immediately obeyed, and sank to her knees, causing a small mutter to start._

"_Do you know where your name came from?" Voldemort asked. Morgana knew this completely. _

"_Yes. You named me after Morgana Le Fay, the half-sister of King Arthur, and the nemesis of the great sorcerer, Merlin. She was one of the most powerful dark witches in history." Morgana answered without missing a beat._

"_Very good. You may not know, but… you've impressed me." Morgana felt nothing but shock as she looked at the man who was her father, who simply looked at her._

"_Yes. Despite my initial disappointment at your gender, you've endured training from both me and Cell. And you've progressed extremely well. Extend your left arm." Bellatrix actually hissed, while several others, such as Lucius, Crabbe, Macnair gasped. Scorpius's eyes widened, while Irena looked confused. Morgana trembled as she extended her right arm. Then, Voldemort placed his wand on her arm, and hissed an incantation. Then, Morgana felt a terrible burn crawl up her arm, and let out a terrible scream as she clutched her arm. Then, she let her hand go to look down at the Dark Mark that now stood out against her skin._

"_Happy birthday." Voldemort said as he looked emotionlessly at Morgana. (I know he would never say that, but it was in a sarcastic tone.)_

Morgana was snapped out of her memory by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around her. But, instead of attacking whoever it was, Morgana simply smiled and sighed.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. How did you get past the guards… Kario Carsecs?" Morgana whirled around with a smile on her face to see said bounty hunter dressed in only a set of boxers, showing off his years of muscles and scars from past bounties. His armor was set up by Morgana's bed.

"Lets just say… Teela left the door unchecked for at least five minutes. So just shut up, my Lady, and allow me to get further intel in my mission." The bounty hunter smirked as he trailed a series of kisses down the dark teenager's neck.(In case you're wondering, Kario is 19.)

"Very well… how about you forget hunting that Weasel traitor and remind me one of the real reasons why you came with me?" Morgana smiled.

"Gladly." Kairo smirked.

Elsewhere…

"ACHOO!" Pan sneezed as she rubbed her nose.

"Pan, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I think someone just mentioned me." Pan sniffed as she rubbed her nose.

**Bet you didn't know about Morgana's little secret, did you? We'll get back to out heroes next chapter. Review!**


	31. Morgana's Plan and Cell's Ambush!

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 30

"Hi-yah!" Gohan yelled as he swung the Z Sword again, and panted with exhaustion as he leaned against a rock.

"Very impressive, Gohan. You're becoming very skilled with the Z Sword. Am I correct, Kibito?" The Supreme Kai smiled.

"Yes, master." Kibito said through gritted teeth.

"I wonder what's going on at Earth right now…" Gohan muttered as he took another swing with the sword.

_Meanwhile…_

"A nice nap, my lady?" Teela asked as Morgana strode onto the bridge of the _Destroyer_, accompanied by two elites.

"Very. We all must have rest sometime." Morgana smirked as she adjusted her robes.

"I can agree on that." Morgana turned to see Kario walk in , dressed in a complete set of his armor. Morgana hid a small smile as she turned back to the bridge window. Then, she clicked a button, making an image appear on the screen. It was of a blond girl, most likely dressed in dark robes, since you only saw her face.

"Commander Malfoy, so good to see you again." Morgana smirked.

"Likewise. Emperor Cell wishes to know how you progress." Irena said.

"Quite well. Inform him that Gohan Son and Harry Potter are no longer a risk, and the other Z Fighters are on the run. And soon, we will begin Operation Conquest. This world will soon be ours." Morgana said.

"Very good. He will be pleased. He ordered me to give you a message." Ireana said.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Should you fail… do not even attempt to return." Then, the screen turned off.

"Well… I better not fail, then." Morgana sighed.

"My lady?" Teela asked nervously.

"Relax. Now then, where were we? Ah yes, your mission, Kairo." Then, Morgana clicked a button, causing the screen to change again. Now, it showed a female reporter, standing by an airplane.

"Thanks, Hank. I'm standing here, at John F. Kennedy international Airport, where President Clinton is leaving on Air Force One to travel to Colombia to engage in talks with the Colombian President. (For those who don't know, Harry Potter took place during the 1990s. Clinton was president during the 90s.)

"He's never going to get there." Morgana said as she turned off the screen, showing Earth once again.

"I thought you told me that I was going to kidnap the Wizarding president, not the muggle president." Kairo said as he looked at the Dark Lady.

"I did." Morgana said.

"Wait, you're saying that that Clinton fellow is president for both wizards and muggles?" Kairo looked at her, confusion clear in his voice.

"No. Clinton is the muggle president. But, America does their wizarding and muggle relations a bit more differently than England does." Then, Morgana clicked a button, making an image of a man fill up the screen, with stats filling the sides. The man looked in his fifties, with thinning brown hair, white skin, and a fit body.

"His name is Warren Griffin. He's the Wizarding President of the United States of America." Morgana said.

"Hmph. Doesn't look tough." Kairo smirked.

"Excellent." Then, Morgana clicked another button, causing the diagram of an airplane to appear. Then, the outside wall faded to show the interior, rooms and all.

"You will be waiting on a ship above a spot that the plane will pass over. Then, you will jetpack out of the ship and land on the plane. The Arbiter and his strike team will be right behind you. Use one of your rockets to blow a hole in the side of the ship. This will give you the element of surprise. Take out the first few guards, and then proceed to the saferoom, which is here." Then, a blue dot lit up at the front of the plane.

"Wait, how do you know that the wizarding president will even be on the plane?" Kairo asked.

"He will be. The wizarding president always travels when the muggle president travels, to ensure his safety, and to conduct business with other wizarding leaders. My guess is that the Ministry takeover in England has been noticed by other wizarding nations. We need to move fast. We cannot allow the other wizarding nations of Earth to unite under one flag, let alone the muggles. The results could be disastrous, especially is they find someone to lead them." Morgana sighed.

"I see… continue." Kario said.

"Yes, thank you. You will then blow the saferoom doors, and grab the wizarding president while the Arbiter grabs the muggle president. You will then jetpack out of Air Force One and land back on the Wand of Immortality. Shipmaster will then shoot the ship from the Wand of Might, and destroy it. That is the mission. And leave no evidence." Morgana said as she turned to look at Kairo.

"Of course. I expect a handsome reward for this." Kairo smirked as he cocked his large ki blaster.

"Don't worry, you'll get that, and lots more in the future." Morgana smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." The bounty hunter chuckled as he turned and strode from the bridge.

_Elsewhere… _

Harry groaned in his slumber once again, and then screamed as his scar burned. He then found himself walking down a path, and then stood on a hill, overlooking a small town.

"Frankly, I'm surprised. What is the Dark Lord doing out here?" Harry whirled to see a figure land in front of him. Harry raised his wand, but lowered it when he recognized the figure.

"It's good to see you too, Riddle." Cell smirked as he crossed his arms.

"This does not concern you, android." Harry sneered as he turned to go.

"Oh, come now. Your Death Eaters finally conquer the Ministry, and you're out wandering around Germany killing muggles and an old wandmaker. One must wonder what you're up to." Cell chuckled.

"It does not concern you!" Harry snarled at the android.

"You've been away Riddle, and you've missed a lot. Have you met your daughter from 2016 yet?" Cell asked. Harry froze.

"Ahhh, yes. I see that you didn't. You see, in the time that you've been gone, we've gained an incredible army, all loyal to our cause. Soon, we will strike, and conquer this world, starting with the United States. And with the right leader… all the nations of this world will fall. Interested in ridding the world of muggle-borns and muggles?" Cell smirked as a wind current swept past them, making their cloaks flutter. In an instant, Cell turned to the left and looked up, his eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing as well.

"Something is close… there!" Cell pointed. Now, Harry could see a faint yellow line in the sky. (Uh-oh…)

"Yes… now I recognize it. That reminds me… of many awful memories. That is the accursed Flying Nimbus, which belonged to the accursed warrior Goku!" Harry hissed with fury as he drew his wand.

"Yes, now I remember. Very clever, Goku. Using your old flying cloud instead of flying yourself to avoid detection. But… you haven't hidden your power well enough. Shall we kill him together, Riddle? After all, he nearly killed you once, did he not?" Cell smirked as he raised two fingers to his head.

"Yes. The warrior seeked revenge for the death of his wife, Veronica Black. I suffered a horrible humiliation in front of my followers, while that… muggle escaped without any harm! (Surprised, right? Veronica was actually Sirius's cousin, which means that Kiara and Sirius were related, and Gohan was kind of a step-cousin. Sirius never told this to Harry or anyone else because Dumbledore ordered him not to. Plus, Veronica was blasted from the Black Family Tree because of her marriage to Goku.) Now, I can send that filthy muggle to the grave, once and for all!" Harry laughed. Then, he vanished with a crack, while Cell disappeared.

_Speaking of Goku… where is he?_

CHOMP! SMURF! GOBBLE!

The hero of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT was sitting at his kitchen table, stuffing his face with enough food to feed the students of Hogwarts.

"GOKU!" Goku got so startled that he accidently gulped the chicken that he was eating whole and started choking, turning blue in the face. Chi-Chi slowly opened the door and lumbered in (she can't run or burst in, due to her pregnancy.) When she saw her husband choking, she sighed, picked up her famous frying pan that every man at Hogwarts feared, and then wacked Goku in the back of the head with it, causing Goku;s head to lurch forward, sending the chicken flying out of Goku's mouth and into the wall.

"GASP! Thanks, Chi-Chi!" Goku gasped as he wiped his mouth.

"Nice try mister, but you're not missing out on the childhood of this baby! You've already missed out on the first three! Frankly, I'm shocked that Videl is even speaking to you, after you left her with that muscular idiot her whole life!" Chi-Chi frowned.

"That was Dumbledore's fault!" Goku protested. Then, Chi-Chi wacked him on the head again!

"OW! What was that for?" Goku rubbed his head.

"Don't speak ill of the dead, Goku!" Chi-Chi growled.

"Owie… if this one's a girl, I'm going to take that frying pan, go to America, and throw it down the Grand Canyon!" Goku frowned as he rubbed his head.

"Goku, Gohan said that months ago. Can you at least come up with something original? I was hoping that your job would teach you something about that." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Ummmmm… what were you yelling about earlier?" Goku scratched his head nervously.

"Oh yeah. Harry was muttering in his sleep again, and he mentioned your name. He's doing a lot better, by the way. Oh! She's kicking again!" Chi-Chi sighed as she patted her stomach.

"Chi-Chi, I think you need another nap." Goku sighed.

"I guess you're right, Goku. Keep an eye on Harry, please." Chi-Chi sighed as she walked out of the kitchen and walked to her bedroom. Goku heard snores a few minutes later. The adult saiyan sighed as he walked into the living room and looked at the unconscious wizard.

"Is Gohan really dead? Something feels off about that. If he really did die, I would have felt it!" Then, Goku's face lightened up.

"I know! If he really did die, then he would have gone through King Yemma! All I have to do I go to his office and ask!" Goku grinned. Just then, Harry groaned in his sleep as Goku pressed two fingers to his head.

"Wait… I just can't leave the hope of the Wizarding World and my pregnant wife all alone with no defense. Sorry Gohan, I guess my investigation has to be on hold until Harry's better and I find someone to take care of Chi-Chi." Goku groaned as he plopped down on the couch.

"Hmmm… what should I name my new baby when he or she comes?" Goku scratched his head. (If you have a good name, put it up! I already have a good girl name, but I'm blank on a boy's name. I'm still trying to choose the gender, so put up a good name!)

"Guys… run…" Harry said softly as his head turned.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, how long have we been flying?" Ron sighed as he looked up at Pan.

"Well, we'll be reaching the border to Poland in an hour. We're actually making really good time." Pan said as she looked at the world map while Hermione continued to read a large book.

"Wow! For once, things are looking good! What could possibly go wrong?" Ron grinned.

FWIP!

The Flying Nimbus stopped dead in the air, making everyone lurch forward, and Android 16 stopped behind them. When everyone looked up, they gasped. In front of them, with a smile on his face, was…

"Cell!" Pan and Android 16 hissed at the same time.

"Well, well, this is quite a surprise. We were expecting to find Goku, not Potter's flunkies. And Android 16, it's been way too long. I see that you've been completely repaired!" Cell chuckled. Android 16 snarled as he floated next to the cloud.

"And don't even try. Your power probably hasn't even increased in the years since my Cell Games, while my current power makes my previous power look miniscule!" Then, Cell glared at Pan.

"Ahhh, yes! Gohan's little brat! I've learned quite a lot about you since our last encounter. Tell me, does your Dark Mark still burn, blood traitor?" Cell smirked.

"Wha? Dark Mark!" Ron whirled to look at Pan, and then his face went white.

"Y-y-y-y-yo-yo-you-" Ron stammered.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Ron screamed, making Pan and Hermione whirl with shock to see Lord Voldemort floating behind them, with a smile on his pale face. Pan and Hermione immediately pulled their wands out. But then, Pan's wand was blasted out of her hand, while Hermione's was snatched from her by Cell with one quick hand motion. Pan watched in shock as her wands spiraled down, and vanished from sight, while Hermione squeaked at the android who studied her wand.

"Ron, do something! Please?" Hermione asked nervously as she looked at two of the most evil and powerful villains in history.

"I just wet myself!" Ron whimpered, making Pan and Hermione scoot away from him.

"And I thought he was supposed to brave." Cell muttered. Then, Ron fainted.

"This is too easy! Potter has poor taste in friends." Voldemort smiled as he kept his wand on Hermione.

"Pan, what do we do?" Hermione asked as she faced Voldemort, while Pan faced Cell back to back.

"We have to fight!" Pan whispered.

"That's right, fight. That will make capturing you and making you tell us where Potter is much more entertaining!" Cell roared with delight as she shot towards the two girls and android while Voldemort raised his white wand, bloodlust in both their eyes.

**Oh boy. How are they going to escape this one, if they even escape at all? Can they fight Cell and Voldemort, or will they be captured and tortured? Review!**


	32. Cell vs Pan and Android 16 vs Voldemort

**Hey, its me again! Are Pan and friends going to escape Cell and Lord Voldemort? Keep reading, and review!**

Chapter 31

"Prepare to meet your fate! I'll blast you out of the sky." Cell roared as he shot towards the Flying Nimbus. Then, his hands glowed purple. At the same time, Voldemort cackled as he pointed his wand at Pan, Ron, Hermione, and Android 16.

"Android Sixteen, listen to me. I'll take Cell. You take Riddle. Hermione, revive Ron and find your wand. Apparate with Ron's wand the second that the blasts are about to connect. The explosion will cover your escape when Cell's blast and Riddle's spell collide." Pan whispered as a purple aura glowed around her. (Now, you'll see what Android 16's big advantage against wizards is.)

"Affirmative." Android 16 nodded.

"Right." Hermione whispered as he grip on Ron's collar tightened. Then, Cell stopped in mid air and pushed his hands together, creating a big purple ball.

"Oh bloody hell. He ripped Vegeta off." Pan sweatdropped.

"FINAL FLASH!" Cell roared as he shot a large purple blast from his hands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared as a large green light shot from his wand and arched towards the Flying Nimbus.

"NOW!" Pan yelled as her hair turned gold. At that split second, the ki blast and killing curse collided, causing a large explosion. When the smoke faded… there was nothing there.

"Hmph." Cell frowned.

"What? Where did those fools go?" Voldemort lowered his wand as he looked around.

"Knowing Potter's friends, they've probably cut and ru GAK!" Cell was cut off by golden blur that smashed into his center, sending him flying into the ground far below.

"Sorry, but I've wanted to kick your ass for a long time." Pan snarled as she looked at the crater. Then, she turned to look at Voldemort.

"Back down Riddle… you're out of your league." Pan snarled as blue sparks danced around her.

"I think not, child. Your power is astonishing. I could use an ally like you in my organization. What do you say, child?" Voldemort gave a smile.(Which is very creepy, if you've seen him smile in the movies.) Pan blinked with shock, before smiling.

"You… disgust me. I've been behind that mask, I've seen what those monsters you call Death Eaters do! I'm ashamed to admit that I used to be one of them." Then, Pan yanked up her sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark on her arm. Voldemort's red eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"Who are you?" the Dark Lord's eyes narrowed.

"My name… is Pan Ginerva Son, formerly Weasley. My parents were Ginerva Molly Weasley and Gohan Einstein Son! I am the last of the saiyans, and I'm going to destroy your Dark Empire! And, I'd like to give you some advice." Pan sneered. Voldemort stared at Pan for a moment, and then sneered.

"What might that be, blood traitor?" the Dark Lord sneered.

"I'd watch my back if I were you. You've allied yourself with filth as bad as you, maybe even worse. Just wait… once they've used you, you'll be tossed to the wolves, just like you were in my time, you pale faced git." Pan smirked(Damn!) In an instant, Voldemort had his wand pointed directly at Pan. Before he could yell the killing curse, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Who dares?" Voldemort turned his head to see Android 16, who had a smile on his face. Then, 16 smashed Voldemort across the face! Voldemort made a choked roar as he smashed on the ground, making a crater.

"Nice one, 16!" Pan smirked as she gave a thumbs-up at the android.

"Thank you. I used one of my hard punches." The android smirked. (He said that to Android 17 in DBZ.) Then, a green light shot between them.

"Looks like they're not out yet." Pan frowned.

"Correct." Pan whirled just in time to catch Cell's fist.

"Sixteen! I'll handle Cell! Get Riddle, but don't kill him!" Pan yelled as she ducked from Cell's kick.

"That is an odd request, but very well." Android 16 frowned as he floated towards the ground and landed softly. Then, a blue light shot towards 16. 16 barely moved his head in time to avoid the light, which shot past him and hit a tree, which burst into pieces. 16 turned his head to see Voldemort pointing his wand at him.

"I will not be beaten by a machine!" Voldemort hissed with fury. Then, 16's eyes flashed.

"My scanners show that your power is only at one hundred sixty five thousand and five hundred and seventy five. (If you're wondering why he feared Dumbledore when Gohan's scouter said that Dumbledore's power level was 30,000, its because Dumbledore knew how to surpass his power level.) You are a dangerous threat, and must be subdued." 16 said as he walked towards the Dark Lord.

Meanwhile…

CRACK! Hermione reappeared on the ground, with Ron still held on tight to her hand.

"Phew! Now, how do I find my…" a look of brilliance swept across Hermione's face. Then, she grabbed Ron's again.

"Accio Wand!" she cried. A second later, her wand flew in from the left, and she caught it.

"Perfect! Now… SLAP!" Hermione slapped Ron's face. It worked, obviously, because Ron's eyes snapped open the next second.

"Wha?" Ron blinked his eyes.

"Get up, Ron!" Hermione pulled Ron to his feet and handed him his wand.

"Wha? What happened? Where's Pan and Android 16?" Ron looked around.

BOOM! Hermione and Ron looked up to see a gold and purple blur collide with each other, followed by a series of explosions.

"Bloody hell. She's giving him a run for his money! That's my niece!" Ron grinned with pride on his face, before being slapped by Hermione.

"OW!" Ron rubbed his face.

"Focus! We've got to help!" Hermione said.

"ARE YOU NUTS? That's Cell and bloody you-know-who out there! We'll get killed!" Ron protested.

"Ron, we've got to try! Come on!" Hermione protested. Then, she charged into the forest.

"Bloody hell. I must be crazy!" Then, Ron took off after her. After a minute, he saw Hermione up ahead, standing behind a tree. He caught up with her to see Android 16 walking towards Voldemort. Ron made a little squeak.

"Wait Ron, don't move. He can't sense us, so we've got the element of surprise." Hermione whispered.

"You want to attack him? Are you insane? He'll blow us away like insects!" Ron whispered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared as he pointed his wand forward, making a green light shoot out of it and smash straight into Android 16! For a brief second, a bright green light illuminated the area. Then, when the light faded, Hermione and Ron both gaped. Android 16… was complete fine.(Confused?) A few green lights danced around 16, but then they faded. Voldemort, for the first time in a long time, looked shocked.

"What?" Voldemort gasped.

"My scanners detect no damage. Your attack had no effect on my systems." Android 16 said as he looked at Voldemort.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron whispered to Hermione. She frowned for a minute, but then her face lit up.

"That's it!" she whispered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Gohan told us that Android 16 is completely synthetic, right?" Ron nodded.

"That's it! The Killing Curse only affects organic beings! Since Android 16 isn't organic in any form, it can't hurt him! He's immune to the Killing Curse!" Hermione whispered with complete shock.(Surprised?) Then. 16's eyes glowed red. A split second later, a pair of red beams shot out of 16's eyes and headed straight towards Voldemort! Voldemort's eyes widened, and then he snarled. Then, he apparated. The red beams shot through the spot where Voldemort had been and continued on, causing a large explosion. 16 frowned and looked around. Then, Voldemort apparated in front of the very tree that Ron and Hermione were hiding in front of, causing Ron to squeak. Then, Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it at the android's back, a cruel smile on his face. Then…

"EXPELIAMUS!" Hermione cried as she shot out from the tree, whirled, and pointed her wand at Voldemort. But to her shock, Voldemort crackled as he whirled with lightning speed and deflected her disarming spell. In another instant, he sent a red light that sent her crashing against a tree, causing her to slump, uconscious. With a roar, Ron charged out with his wand held high. Voldemort simply cackled as he sent a red light out of his wand, causing Ron to fly and crumple on the ground.

"Yeh he heh! Stupid mudblood! I would have killed you both, but you possess knowledge of Potter's whereabouts, which I am eager to obtain from you." Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand. But then…

"GAK!" Voldemort made a choked roar as Android 16 grabbed him and raised him over his head, causing the dark wizard to drop his wand with shock. Then, 16 whirled and smashed Voldemort into the ground with a roar. When the smoke faded, there was a hole in the ground. Then, 16 crossed his arms. A second later his hands came off, and stayed under his arms. He pointed his arms at the hole, and stood still. A second later, the end of his arms glowed yellow. Then…

"HELL FLASH!" the android roared as two large yellow blasts mixed into the ground. A second later, the ground seemed to inflate under Android 16. Then, it started shaking. That shaking immediately woke Ron and Hermione up.

"What the?" Hermione gasped at the android. Then, a large yellow blast shot up directly from where 16 was firing. A second later, another ki blast shot up from right next to Hermione's feet! Ron gave a startled yell as another blast shot up from right between his feet. Then, ki blasts began shooting up all over the place!

Meanwhile…

"Yah!" Pan yelled as she fired a purple blast at Cell. Cell defected with a flick of his wrist and extended his arm towards Pan. Pan ducked, grabbed Cell's arm, and yanked the surprised android towards her, and slugged him across the face, followed up by a knee to the chin, and then she elbowed his head down. Pan then kicked Cell across the face, sending him flying. Cell then extended his arms when he was upside down, and then chuckled.

"Yesss… you are Goku's grandchild. I see that saiyan fire in your eyes, the same that I saw in Goku and Gohan. I'm enjoying this little spar, girl. It feels quite… exhilarating." Cell laughed as he slowly turned right side up and wiped his mouth.

"Glad you think so. I'm going to enjoy destroying you, and avenging all the innocent people that you've killed. I'm going to make sure that your kind are wiped from the face of this planet. I'm not going to let this time end up like mine!" Pan hissed with fury as blue lightning shot down and seemed to illuminate her briefly.

"I seem to recall Trunks going on about the same future babble after I achieved my perfect form. I defeated and humiliated him. I'm going to enjoy watching you fall the same way." Cell chuckled.

"Then come on. I haven't got all day." Pan made a "come get me" motion with her hand.

"My words exactly." Cell chuckled as he took off towards Pan again. Then, a yellow light shot up between them, making Cell stop where he was.

"What the?" Both Cell and Pan looked down to see all the blasts shooting out of the ground.

"Not this technique again!" Cell snarled at the memory of that technique. Pan's eyes widened at Cell's distraction, and then cupped her hands, creating a blue light. Then…

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Pan roared as she fired the blue blast directly at Cell. Cell whirled with surprise to see the blue blast smash into him, sending the android flying into the distance with a smoky trail.

"That was for Gohan, bitch." Pan snarled. Then, she shot towards the large ki beam and gaped when she saw 16 shooting into the ground.

"Wait! Don't!" Pan yelled as she landed next to Ron and Hermione, snapping them out of their shock.

"She's right! Sixteen, we need him alive!" Hermione yelled as the lights in 16's arms faded, leaving a smoking hole.

"Do not concern yourselves." 16 said as he reattached his arms.

"What? Look around! How could he survive that?" Pan yelled as she waved her arms.

"Who cares? Sixteen just beat you-know-who!" Ron grinned as he looked around.

"Negative. The one you call Tom Riddle still lives." 16 said as he turned to look at the three wizards.

"Wha? Are you sure?" Pan asked.

"Affirmative. His power level is now twenty five, and slowly fading." 16 said.

"Phew! Now, let's get out of here, before." Pan begins to say.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Cell's furious voice roared.

"Cell shows up." Pan finished.

"Grab my arm, quick!" Hermione extended her arm. Quickly, 16, Ron, and Pan grabbed the witches arm. A second later, they vanished with a crack. An istant afterwards, a purple Death Beam shot through the spot where they had been standing.

"Damn witches!" Cell cursed as he landed next to the hole and looked around.

"Gone. Can't sense a thing besides this old fart." Cell muttered as he looked at the still smoking hole. Then, he sighed.

"You're lucky that I still have some use for you, Riddle. Now where… are… you?" Cell muttered as he stretched his arm into the hole and shuffled his arm. Then, the android's face lit up as he felt something. Then, he yanked up and frowned. Voldemort… looked horrible. There was bloody leaking from his nose slits, arms, and legs. His robes were in tatters, and his left arm appeared to be broken.

"You're lucky to be alive, you know that? I got the same attack and barely managed to absorb Android 17." Cell chuckled. Then, he sighed.

"I better get you to one of those healing tanks before you die on me. And that girl… she was good. All the fire of a saiyan and a Weasley, mixed together! What a dangerous combo!" Cell laughed. Voldemort made a choked gasp as Cell rose into the air. Then, Cell made a frown.

"You know… this all seems to point back to Ginerva Weasley. That girl could be quite useful to my plans, in more ways than one. And I believe that dear Ronald just gave me the excuse I needed to pay the Weasley family a visit… but first." Cell looked over at the small German town that he had been looking at earlier. Then, he pointed his free hand at it, palms up.

"Bang." Cell smirked. Then, a red ball shot out of Cell's hand and flew into the small town. A second later, a large rumble occurred as the town was swallowed up by a giant red dome. Then…

BOOM! The Earth shook as a large mushroom cloud rose above the crater that had previously been the German town.

"I love a good massacre in the morning!" Cell roared with delight as he shot into the distance and vanished.

**What dark plans does Cell have planned now? What lies ahead? Review! **


	33. New Androids?

Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter. Review! Plus, now you'll find out what happened to the other clones, besides Morbius and Evil Ginny.

Chapter 32

CRACK! Hermione, Ron, Pan, and Android 16 appeared on the edge of a mountain, covered with snow. The spot that Ron appeared on made a cracking sound. Then, it gave way!

"GAHH!" Ron screamed as he slipped off the edge. Then…

"Got you!" Pan said as she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Ron sighed as Pan pulled him up.

"Let's not start on who owes who. Where the bloody hell are we, anyway?" Pan asked as she looked around.

"The Alps." Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Italy? Why are we in Italy?" Pan gaped at Hermione.

"I'm sorry! It was the first thing I thought of. Besides, its far enough that Cell can't sense us." Hermione shivered, causing Ron to immediately stand next to her and put his arm around her, making her eyes widen for a second.

"Cell has changed much since my last encounter. His power is… different." Android 16 said, clearly not affected by the cold.

"So now you notice? Of course his bloody power level is larger! He's been trying to kill Gohan for seven bloody years!" Ron yelled as he shivered. Then, Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't shout! Do you want to start an avalanche?" Hermione whispered, making Ron shut his mouth.

"No. Cell's power is larger, but it is… different. There is a difference in it. Before, Cell's power was clear. But now… it is dark, unfocused… unstable. It is as if it has been corrupted by some external source." Android 16 said as he crossed his arms.

"That must be his Dark Magic that your sc-scouters de-detected." Hermione was shivering now.

"We've got to g-get o-ou-out o-of he-here, b-b-be-f-f-fo-ore w-w-we fre-e-eze t-t-to de-de-ath!" Pan was shivering now too!

"My internal thermometer shows that the area temperature is at twenty two degrees." Android 16 said.

"B-b-blo-ood-y hell! We've got to get out of here!" Ron shivered.

"r-r-rig-ght!" Hermione shivered as she extended her arm. Everyone slowly(save 16) grabbed Hermione's arm. Then, they vanished.

CRACK! The 4 Z Fighters reappeared in a small alley. Pan, Ron, and Hermione immediately sighed with relief as they felt the warm light of the sun's rays.

"So… where are we now?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Paris." Hermione answered. Pan squeaked.

"What? Are you nuts? Now we're even farther from Baba's place and Korin Tower than before! Why didn't you pick Berlin, or Venice? Not only that, now we've got to tell Goku that his Flying Nimbus was destroyed!" Pan ripped her bandana off in frustration.

"At least we got away from Cell and you-know-who, huh? And thanks to Sixteen here, he won't be killing anyone else for awhile, or be trying to kill Harry. We sure showed them!" Ron grinned as he puffed his chest out.

"Don't be so cocky, Ron. Cell's going to be hunting for us now… I gave him quite an exciting fight." Pan sighed as she wiped off a bit of blood off the side of her mouth.

"Affirmative. We must plot an alternative route to reach our destination." 16 said.

"How about we talk about this over some French cuisine? I remember some great places from when I visited here before third year." Hermione asked as she looked around, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"O…kay…" Pan said nervously as Ron nodded.

"I do not require food or water in order to sustain myself." 16 said as he crossed his arms.

"He's not the comedic one, is he?" Ron whispered to Hermione as he followed her out the alley, followed by Pan and Android 16.

Elsewhere…

"I must admit, it's true. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Will he live, Gero?" Cell asked as he, Frieza, Morgana, and Dr. Gero looked at Voldemort, who was floating in a medical tank, his eyes closed, dressed in nothing but a spandex. There were alien doctors and robots scurrying around, muttering to each other. Nagini was slithering around, hissing as if with fury. Morgana and Cell were the only ones who could understand

"Well, he suffered massive internal bleeding, a broken arm, a concussion, multiple scratches and bruises… he's quite lucky to be alive." Dr. Gero sighed.

"Hmph. That's my father for you. He's so afraid of dying." Morgana blew a puff of air out of her face. Then, she glanced at Nagini.

"Calm down, Nagini. He'll be fine." Morgana hissed at Nagini, making the snake look at her.

"I only listen to and obey him. I will not listen to you, or that android, even if your blood is like his." She hissed back.

BAM! Everyone turned to see Bellatrix smash through the medical bay doors, followed by Lucius and Snape. They froze when they saw Voldemort floating in the medical tank. Bellatrix was the first to react.

"MY LORD!" she rushed to the tank and placed her hand against it. Then, she whirled with fire in her eyes, making everyone, save Cell and Morgana, back up a few steps. Teela came in a split second later.

"I'm sorry, my lady. She surprised us and stunned the guards." Teela apologized.

"No harm." Morgana raised her hand

"Who did this? WHO?" Bellatrix screamed with complete fury as she looked around.

"Was it Potter?" Snape spoke up.

"No. It was Android 16 and Potter's usual companions, Granger and Weasley." Cell answered.

"You were there? AND YOU DID NOTHING?" Bellatrix roared.

"If you must know, I had my hands full with a certain female saiyan. I believe that she was an old acquaintance of yours, Morgana." Cell smirked.

"So… Pan shows her face again. Little Bardock's going to be happy to hear about this." Morgana sneered as a tint of red flashed through her eyes.

"I must admit… even I am confused as to why Potter's friends were traveling through Germany, without Potter himself." Cell said, getting surprised looks.

"Without Potter? Are you sure?" Snape asked.

"Trust me, he wasn't around. For all we know, the heart virus might've killed him. I can't sense him anywhere." Cell crossed his arms.

"Oh please. Don't tell me that you're falling for that, android. I know Potter, and I knew his idiot of a father. They're both stubborn idiots." Snape sneered.

"You haven't said a word, Malfoy. And, you look like crap." Cell chuckled.

"I…" Malfoy looked down.

"Anyway, I thought Ronald Weasley was supposed to be dying of splattergoit! Obviously, the Weasley family played us!" Then, Morgana turned.

"Teela, tell Tartarus to ready several ships. No one plays the Dark Empire and lives to tell about it!" Morgana snarled.

"Now, wait a minute. I've been thinking. We can't rely on clones to lead our battle forces. Look what happened to the others besides Morbius. They went insane, and attacked us! The Weaslette's clone also went down the nuthouse bucket after that tournament. That was your work, Gero." Cell frowned.

"Yes, how could I forget? Using the data that I acquired during that business with Goku's clone allowed me to accelerate the cloning business. But… mixing saiyan and human DNA artificially was a disaster. Power fluxes, insanity… their human bodies and minds just weren't able handle the massive power that saiyan cells emit. A very painful way to die." Dr. Gero sighed.

"Doctor… what do you say to making a new set of androids?" Cell smirked, getting surprised looks from everyone in the room, even Morgana.

"New androids? After what happened with Seventeen and Eighteen?" Dr. Gero yelled.

"You did it in Morgana's time. And, isn't an android part of the Dark Force, Morgana?" Cell asked.

"Yes, Android 30 is a completely loyal soldier to the Empire. What are you proposing exactly? Morgana asked.

"Thank you for asking. Thanks to Morgana's scientists and technology, Gero here can do the same thing he did with Android Seventeen and Eighteen, in much less time. So, I propose five new androids, their numbers Twenty-One through Twenty-Five. I will find five witches and wizards and bring them here, just like with Android Seventeen and Eighteen. Then, Gero and the other scientists will physically augment them, thus boosting them far above normal levels, physically and magically. They will be perfect, obedient killing machines!" Cell smirked.

"I underestimated you, android. That is a brilliant plan! Who exactly do you have in mind?" Morgana asked.

"It's funny that you should ask that, especially with Lucius here." Cell smirked. For a second, everyone looked confused. Then, Lucius went white, before getting a snarl.

"NO! MY SON WILL NOT BECOME A MECHANICAL FREAK!" Lucius roared.

"I thought that that might be your reaction. But… I'm sure that the Dark Lord would be pleased to see young Draco become powerful enough to capture the rogue Z Fighters. Maybe even Vegeta… that would make the Dark Lord pleased enough to… lets say… restore the family name?" Cell asked with a smirk. In an instant, a red light smashed into Lucius's chest, sending him tumbling across the room.

"Draco would be honored to participate." Bellatrix said as she lowered her wand.

"Who else do you have in mind, Cell? Anyone else, from my school and house?" Snape asked with a hint of anger to his voice.

"Actually, yes. Based on what I've seen over the years, the other participants that I have interest in are Vincent Crabbe, Gergory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson." Cell smirked.

"That's only four. Who's the fifth?" Morgana asked.

"That's my favorite part." With a smirk, Cell said the final name.

"That is… brilliant!" Morgana smiled.

"But why?" Snape asked.

"I expected some resistance from you, Severus. But, Android Twenty-Five will be the best. It will be killing several birds with one little stone. Oh, the pain, guilt, and hatred that will arise. I'm going to make sure that Android Twenty Five " Cell smirked. Then, Morgana's communicator started beeping. She pulled it off her belt and clicked it, causing Kario to appear, with the Arbiter standing behind him.

"We're in position, my lady. We'll begin with your signal." Kairo said.

"Excellent. Proceed." Morgana smirked. Then, she turned her communicator off.

"Farewell." Cell turned to go.

"Just where are you going? We're about to begin our first strike!" Morgana growled.

"I've got other things to do. I'm going to Hogwarts." Cell said, getting surprised looks.

"May I ask… why?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"No, you may not. Just have my five recruits in your office to be collected when I call you. I have… business to attend to." Cell chuckled.

_"__You were looking for something, Riddle. Something that had to do with that old wandmaker._ Well… whatever it is, I'm going to get it first!" Cell thought. Then, he glanced at Dr. Gero.

"But why stop there…" Cell grinned.

"A word, Gero?" Cell smiled.

"OF course, my creation." Dr. Gero smiled as he followed Cell out the door and into a conference room down the hall. Cell sat at the head of table, while Gero sat at the other end.

"I take it you are thrilled to work on five new androids?" Cell grinned. Dr. Gero smiled.

"Of course, my creation. Ever since I made the first androids for the Fuhrer in 1941." Dr. Gero smiled.

"Fascinating. I never knew that you worked for the Nazis." The two turned to see Morgana standing in the doorway.

"This does not involve you." Cell frowned.

"My money, my resources, my call." Morgana smiled as she sat at the table. Cell sighed.

"Very well. Allow me to continue. You were saying, Doctor?" Cell smiled.

"Yes, my wonderful creation. I was just a simple boy, working for a Jewish bookkeeper in Berlin when I

"So doctor, you happy to have made twenty five androids?" Cell grinned.

"Get to the point." Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"Why stop there?" Cell grinned, getting frowns in response.

"What are you saying?" Morgana narrowed her eyes. At this, Cell grinned.

"Over the years, I've built facilities all around the world. America, Russia, England, of course… Doctor, you know this." Dr. Gero nodded.

"But, back to the point. Androids, such as me, are keen in battle. And, if only two androids could wreck Earth… imagine what we could do with a hundred!" Cell grinned, getting a stare from Morgana and a smile from Gero.

"I've already began plans for Androids 26 through 100! Perfect warriors, killing machines!" Cell grinned.

"And… where do you expect to find these candidates?" Morgana smiled.

"Why… I've already started a dossier. Gero, where did you find 17 and 18?" Cell grinned.

"They were runaways, reckless teenage wizards, my creation. Merely tools, my creation." Dr. Gero smiled.

"Exactly. I've done the same thing, but on a much larger scale. And not just runaways. Orphans, teenagers, stuff like that. Even criminals. Take a peek." Cell grinned as he slid one of the files over to Morgana. She frowned as she looked at it.

"Emily Jenkins, 13, Oklahoma… A gymnast?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, even has potential for the muggle Olympics. I took on the disguise as a recruiter when I met her. Has real potential as an assassin." Cell smirked.

"I see…" Morgana frowned.

"Also, I want you to go beyond the norm, Gero. Not just the usual, got it? Not just more strength, ki beams, stuff like that. Give them… more, got it? Different powers." Cell grinned. Morgana frowned at another file.

"This one's a full blown lunatic! And he's only 16?" she said with disbelief.

"I know. He'd make one hell of a mercenary." Cell smirked.

"I understand." Gero smiled.

"Good! Bye." Cell grinned as he vanished in a puff of black smoke, leaving a surprised Morgana and Gero.

"That! Annoying! Prick!" she gritted her teeth. Gero simply chuckled.

**Scary, huh? Much more awaits in the next chapters! Review!**


	34. Cell's Search and First Strike

**Hey, it's the next chapter. Things start to quicken now. Review! Plus, today's my birthday!**

Chapter 33

Cell smirked as the lights of Hogwarts came into view. It was about Nine o clock at the night, so everyone was in bed at the moment. All of a sudden, several large shapes flew right in front of him! Cell instantly got into a fighting position, but after a minute. Cell lowered his defenses and smirked.

"Dementors." Cell smiled at the dark creatures that floated in front of him. Then his eyes glowed black. A split second later, two black beams shot out of Cell's eyes and collided with the dementors, causing them the shake for a moment. Then, they gathered around the android, hissing and growling. In a way… they seemed to be… greeting him.

"It's good to see you all, too. I have not forgotten my promise to give you all the souls that you can drain. Soon, I will give you the entire world, starting with the United States! Soon, I will give you trillions of souls! I made this promise, and I will keep it! The whole universe will be yours!" Cell roared as he raised his fist. The dementors hissed with delight.

"Now I can tell Morgana that the dementors will help us. Although, they've been helping me for much longer then that." Cell chuckled at the memory of dementors attacking Harry and Gohan during a quidditch game.

"Now, I've got business to attend to. So, farewell." Cell raised his hand. With another hiss, the dementors flew off. Cell chuckled as he looked down at the Forbidden Forest, and then floated down, landing on his feet. Ever since Dumbledore's death, the protections around Hogwarts keeping Cell out had broken, allowing Cell to come and go as he please. As Cell walked through the Forbidden Forest, he heard a hissing noise. He turned to stare straight at a large group of acromantulas!

"Aragog's spawn…" Cell muttered as he raised a hand, making a purple light appear in his hand. The spiders screeched.

"I see that Gohan left you with bad memories of ki blasts." Cell chuckled as he flicked his hand, causing a large explosion. When the smoke faded, there was a large crater between the android and the spiders. The spiders screeched and vanished back into the forest. After that, no one and nothing got in Cell's way. When he reached the main gates, Cell frowned. Although it was nighttime, there would definitely still be people up and about, such as Filch and the school prefects, and most likely members of that silly organization that Gohan and Harry had created back when that hag Umbridge was in charge of Hogwarts. Cell hated to admit, but he disliked Umbridge as much as Gohan had. There was something about her that felt… repulsing. So, Cell frowned, and then smiled.

"This is why having the cells of a metamorphmagus comes in handy." Cell chuckled. Then, he concentrated. An instant later, Cell's hands began to morph, and his wings and antennae shrunk into his body. His tail vanished, and his purple eyes turned black. Cell's grey and green skin then turned to pale white skin. Now, if you looked, you wouldn't see Cell. You would see Severus Snape. Then, Cell pulled a mirror out of his robe and looked at himself.

"I look good." Cell chuckled. Then, with a flick of his hand, the gates of Hogwarts flew open, and Cell strode through the gates with a smile on the man's face. Ignoring Hagrid's cabin, Cell soon came upon the main doors. The smell of smoke made Cell turn his head. For the first time in a long time, Cell was surprised. He had been so focused, that he hadn't been paying attention as he flew in. Where the Black Lake normally was… it was gone! Now, there was smoke rising from where the lake used to be. And now that Cell thought about it… the edge of the Forbidden Forest was shorter than he remembered it, and there were many more stumps now.

"Hmph. I wonder why Snape didn't mention this…" Cell muttered as he pushed open the doors. Or rather, **tried to** open the doors.

"What the?" Cell snarled as he tried to open the doors by pushing with his hands. Nothing. Then, he tried kicking the door. Still nothing. After that failure, he put his back to the door and pushed back with his feet. Besides creating a dust cloud, the door **still** didn't budge.

(Don't forget, Cell is still disguised as Snape. So, everything that Cell is doing, it looks like Snape is doing all of it.)

Several failed attempts later…

"Stupid muggle tools!" Cell cursed as he tossed the jackhammer aside, landing in the pile of other discarded tools. Not even the Alohamora spell had worked!

"Damn! This door must be under a spell that doesn't let anyone in at night! And this door must be able to tell that I'm not the real Snape! Curses, what I am supposed to do, knock on the door?" Then, Cell blinked.

"I am an idiot." Then, Cell raised his hand and knocked on the door. After tapping his foot for a few minutes, the door rumbled, and then opened a crack. Then, Filch poked his head out the door.

"Who goes there?" Filch snarled at Cell.

"It's me, Argus." Then, Cell pulled his hood off, revealing Snape's face.

"Oh! Headmaster! You're back! I didn't recognize you at first!" Filch stammered as he lowered his lantern.

"Now you do. So, kindly let me in, or you'll end up begging for scraps in Diagon Alley, squib, along with that fleabag of yours." Cell sneered. For a second, shock flashed across Filch's face. Then, he sighed.

"Of course, sir." Then, Filch stood aside, letting Cell walk through.

"Keep an eye out for those juvenile delinquents." Cell chuckled as he strode past Filch, looking down to see hissing at him.

"_Yes, I can tell that you know I'm not the real Snape. Buzz off."_ Cell chuckled mentally as he vanished down a hallway. With a smirk on his face, he draped his hood back over his face. Then, something on the wall got his attention.

"JOIN DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY." Was painted on the wall with red paint. Cell frowned, and then got an evil smile on his face. With a flick of his finger, he blasted the JOIN part of the message off the wall. Then, he aimed his finger to the left of ARMY, and shot a thin purple beam out of it. When the smoke faded, Cell grinned. The wall now said "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY SUCKS."

"I love being evil." Cell chuckled. After several more hallways, Cell finally saw his destination: the library. With a smile, Cell pushed aside the large doors and strode in. He then flicked his finger, causing the large doors to snap shut. A large yellow ki ball then floated out of Cell's hand and shot up to the ceiling, where it stayed. The large ki ball caused the room to light up, as if it was day.

"Okay… where to begin?" Cell asked out loud as he looked at the shelves of books.

The Gulf of Mexico…

"Hmph. There's the target. When I give the signal, open the hanger doors." Kairo said as he lowered his electronic binoculars. He had been waiting on the _Wand of Immortality_ for several hours, until the plane that they were supposed to attack had finally come in range.

"Very well." The Arbiter said as he came up behind Kairo, with several dozen elites behind him. Then, the sound of plane turbines broke through the silence.

"Here we go…" Kairo said quietly as he put his helmet over his head.

"You carry resentment towards the saiyan female, same as I." The Arbiter said as he stood next to the bounty hunter, causing Kairo to look at him.

"Yes… I do." Kairo snarled. Then, the roar got even louder. Kairo raised his arm to his mouth and spoke into his communicator.

"Pop the hatch." Kairo said.

"Affirmative." Tartarus's voice came over the communicator. Then, the doors opened, causing wind to sweep through the open hanger, and the bright blue of the gulf to appear.

"This is the first step to our conquest of this planet! Today will be a day that both wizards and muggles will never forget! Today… we make history!" Kairo roared as he raised his gun. The Arbiter and other elites roared as they raised their guns. Then, the plane could be seen beneath them.

"Now… FOR THE EMPIRE!" Kairo roared as he leaped out of the ship, quickly followed by the Arbiter and the rest of the elites. After several seconds of free-falling, Kairo and the other elites activated their jetpacks, sending them shooting towards the plane. Then, Kairo extended his hand, causing a rocket to shoot out of his arm. It shot towards the back of the plane, and collided with the back of the plane, causing a large explosion. The smoke was blown away, leaving an ugly hole in the side of the plane.

"I love this job." Kairo chuckled as he flew through the hole and landed.

"The plan is proceeding as planed." The Arbiter said as he landed next to Kairo, quickly followed by the other elites.

"The guards will come soon. Let's move out, get the presidents, and blow this plane to hell." Kairo smirked as he drew his gun from its holster. Then, he whirled and shot two agents that had just come from around the hallway.

"Impressive, Andraxan." The Arbiter said as Kairo lowered his gun.

"Stick to your swords. Your shields should be able to protect you from most of the muggles's bullets. Now, follow me! To victory!" Then, Kairo took off down the hallway, with the Arbiter and several other elites. They rounded the hallway corner to see four Secret Service agents whirl with their guns in hands.

"What the hell are those things?" one agent yelled.

"Who cares? Kill them! Protect the president!" another agent yelled. Then, they opened fire! Kairo ducked, and then pointed his arm. A dart flew out of a canister on Kairo's armband, which stuck to an agent's neck, causing the agent to gasp and collapse. Then, Kairo kneed another agent in the gut, and then grabbed the agent's neck, twisted it, and snapped it. He then leaped over the third shocked agent and blasted him in the head! He whirled to see the 4th agent collapse and the Arbiter pull his sword out of the agents back.

"What is happening to him?" The Arbiter asked as she and Kairo looked at the agent that Kairo had hit with a dart, who was in spasms.

"I hit him with a dart dipped in basalisk venom. He'll be dead in a minute. But, I'll be merciful." Then, Kairo shot the spasming agent in the head. Then, three more elites arrived behind them.

"Arbiter! Severl more muggle units have been disposed of!" a white armored elite said.

"If the muggles are this easy to destroy, why did Lady Morgana send so many soldiers?" the Arbiter asked. Then, Kairo gasped.

"DOWN!" Kairo tackled the Arbiter, sending them crashing against the airplane. Then, several green lights shot over the spot where they were standing just a second ago, smashing into several elites, causing them to roar and crash to the ground behind several passanger seats. The next instant, Kairo was shooting in the direction that the green lights had come from, between the chairs.

"That's why! Assume defensive positions and fire all weapons!" Kairo ordered. The remaning two dozen elites

"What is it? What is attacking us? Aurors?" the arbiter asked as he stood up and defected another spell with his sword.

"No. Even worse. The honor guard." Kairo said as he leaped over another spell and continued firing. Now, you could see three robed figures standing at the end of the narrow hallway.

"They're very skilled, and will guard both presidents with their lives. This means that we're getting close." Then, Kairo's helmet beeped. Now, Kairo could see the entire layout of the plane.

"The saferoom is thirty meters from here." Kairo said. Then, the entire plane shuddered, causing both the elites and Honor guard to stop firing.

"What's going on?" The arbiter asked.

"Carsecs, the muggle transport vehicle is suffering massive damage. It does not appear that it can suffer much more damage." Tartarus's voice said over the communicator.

"Damn! Curse these damn muggles and their weak structure design! I've got to end this now." Kairo cursed as he adjusted his armor. Then, the plane shook again as he stood up to fire. At that second, the floor seemed to fall out from under him, and he smashed into the ceiling, along with the Arbiter and the rest of the elites. But, the Honor Guard also smashed into the ceiling as well. (If you want some help with your imagination, imagine the level from MW3 where you're a bodyguard for the president on the plane.)

"We're stalling out! Use your jetpacks to remain stable!" As he yelled this, Kairo bent down and slammed his boots, causing them to glow blue for a second. Then, Kairo landed on the floor.

"I love this armor." The bounty hunter chuckled. Then, he snarled and he took off down the hallway. One spell flew past his head, but the plane shuddered once again, causing everyone except Kairo to smash into the side of the plane. Then, he saw the spinning figures of the Honor Guard above him. He deactivated his magnetic boots and flipped, bringing both arms out and spun in the air. Then, two flames shot out of Kario's arms and turned into a fire cyclone, lighting up the interior briefly, and lighting all the members of the Honor Guard on fire, causing them to scream and drop their wands. At that instant, the plane turned right-side up again.

"Well done." The Arbiter said as he and the remaining elites arrived behind Kario.

"Job's not done yet. We don't have much time left before this plane cracks into pieces. And if those presidents die on us, we're all dead. Come on! Send several guards to the cockpit before this plane crashes into the blasted gulf! This armor is not waterproof!" Kario yelled as he charged down the second-class corridor.

"You heard the Andraxan! Two of you, go to the piloting system and regain control. The rest of you, accompany me to our final destination!" another rumble went through the plane as the strike team continued their mission, killing all those who stood in their path, including passengers, Honor Guard, and Secret Service agents, while losing relatively few soldiers themselves. Finally, they rounded another hallway and saw their destination, a large set of black doors with the presidential seal on them.

"Finally. Stand back." Kairo said as they approached the door.

"Why? What are you planning, Andraxan?" the Arbiter asked as he looked at Kario.

"For several reasons. One, I'm going to blow the door, and I want you cover me as I clear the room. Second, I have no data at all on how skilled this Warren Griffin is. He has to know that we're here. And we're at a disadvantage, since we need him alive. He's not going down without a fight. Get back." Kairo smirked as he pulled a grenade out and flipped the switch, causing it to turn on. A smile appeared under his mask as he threw the grenade. For a minute, the grenade arched through the air. Then, it hit the door. He didn't wait for the smoke to clear before he followed it up with a rocket blast, causing an even larger explosion.

"Why did you not wait to see if your grenade blew open the door?" The Arbiter asked as he turned his sword on.

"Because, my intention wasn't to destroy the door right there. I knew that it would survive the impact." Sure enough, when the smoke faded, it revealed the door, still intact, but in shatters.

"Now, we give the final bang. Cover me." Kairo smirked as he clicked a capsule, causing a square item to appear in his hand.

"What is that?" The Arbiter asked as Kairo tossed it at the door, causing it to stick, with two long sticks, one on each side.

"A muggle weapon called C-Four. I hear it makes a good bang." Then, Kairo clicked the trigger in his hand. A second later…

BOOM! The doors couldn't handle anymore and exploded. Kairo immediately went in first, and raised his gun as several bullets bounced off his armor. With two quick shots, the Secret Service Agents dropped dead. As he whirled to kill the three honor guards, they gasped and dropped. Then, the wall seemed to shift. An instant later, the Arbiter and two other elites appeared. Then, Kairo chuckled. He turned to see Warren Griffin standing in front of a chair, wand already in hand. In the chair next to him, was the Muggle President.

"Mr. President, I presume?" Kario smirked.

"I don't know what you all are, but you're making a serious mistake. Leave now." Griffin said calmly as the plane rumbled again.

"Sorry, but I've been paid a very handsome amount of money to bring you both in, wizard." Kairo chuckled.

"I see that you know about my world, but you're no wizard. Relax Bill, I'll take care of this. This is a little bit out of your league." Warren chuckled as he twirled his wand.

"Ahem… whatever you say, Warren." The muggle president said very nervously as he looked at the Arbiter and elites.

"You're very cocky for an old man. What are you, fifty?" Kairo chuckled. Then, he instantly brought his gun up and fired several times. But, Warren deflected every blast with a flick of his wand.

"Try eighty-seven, punk. I fought in World War Two. I've seen plenty of your kind. Hot-headed and reckless." Griffin chuckled.

"Wow, Morgana was way off." Kairo muttered as he cocked his gun.

"It appears that your assessment of this human was correct. What do you wish to do now?" The Arbiter asked.

"We'll have to do this hand to hand. Like my father told me, when you can't blast your target, punch his eyes out." Kairo sighed. Then, the Arbiter and the other elites snarled as they turned their swords on and roared as they charged towards Griffin. The man smiled and raised his wand.

"Expulso!" Then, a giant force erupted from Griffin's wand, and slammed into the Kario and the elites, sending them all flying. The force was so strong that several elites flre stright through the wall!

"Not me, you don't!" Then, Kairo shot a wire out of his arm, which caught onto one of the decoration poles and wrapped around it. Kairo then used the momentum to whirl around. Warren turned just in time to see Kairo's feet slam into his chest!

"OOF!" the man grunted as the force sent him shooting across the room and right through the wall! Then, Kairo felt a tingle. At that instant, he got sucked through the hole as well! He instantly disconnected the wire attached to the pole. The minute that he was outside the plane, he pulled a knife out of his arm and stuck it into the side of the plane.

"Phew! Now, for Griffin." Kairo muttered as he looked around. Then, a blur slammed into him, forcing to lose his grip, sending him flying. He instantly activated his jetpack, allowing him to regain stability. He then activated his magnetic boots, allowing him to land on the top of the plane. Now that he was on the outside, he could see how damaged the plane was. There was fire coming out of one of the turbines, and the gulf appeared to be even closer than before. A swishing sound made Kairo turn to see Griffin soar past him on a broom.

"Where did that come from?" Kario muttered as he ducked from Griffin's latest spell. Then, he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the man on the broom.

"Only gonna get one shot at this…" Kairo muttered as he aimed. Then, he pulled the trigger. For an instant, nothing happened. Then…

BOOM! Griffin's broom simply exploded, sending the man spiraling through the air and smashing onto the plane's surface.

"Nice shot." Griffin muttered as he wiped his mouth.

"I've been fighting your kind for years. I've killed pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. I'm not scared. And soon… I'm gonna enjoy leading an attack on your so great country." Kairo smirked as he cocked his gun.

"So that's what you want… forget it! I'm not a traitor! I'll never give you the key to lowering the shield!" Griffin snarled as he raised his wand. Then, a giant white light flew out of it and collided with Kairo, causing a large explosion. When the smoke faded… there was a green shield covering Kairo.

"Impressed? The magical charms of Kazaran are quite proficient. A gift… from a friend." Kairo chuckled as the green shield faded. Then, Kairo pulled a sword out of his back. As he held it, it glowed yellow.

"I may not be a wizard, but I can certainly kill one! It's a lot easier than you think! It's too bad that they want you alive…" Kario sighed. Then, he charged, with his blade high. Griffin growled and ducked under the blade, and then yelled as Kairo's next slash gazed his chest. He leaped over Kairo's next slash and threw a punch, which Kairo ducked from.

"You're more agile than I thought, old man! I haven't had a fight like this since that female saiyan years ago!" Kairo chuckled. Then, he ducked as a blue light shot out of Griffin's wand.

"_This man has skill. My helmet protects me from the high wind speeds and lets me breathe normally. My magnetic boots lets me stick to the surface. He has none of these advantages, and he still has me on the defensive. Say… this is an advantage. I better use it."_ Kario smiled beneath his mask.

"I can keep this up all day! You look like you're about to pass out!" Kairo yelled as he looked up.

"I've got plenty of fight left, punk!" Griffin yelled as he fired a yellow spell at Kairo, who ducked.

"I'm no punk! I'm the best bounty hunter in the universe!" Kairo yelled

"This ends now!" Kairo yelled as he charged. He leaped over Griffin's next spell, and twirled on the next one, barely gazing the next one. In the next instant, he tackled Griffin, sending them tumbling across the plane. After a minute, they finally stopped. Kairo punched Griffin in the face, and then Griffin's foot nailed Kairo in the stomach, sending him tumbling with a grunt. Since he had demagnetized his boots, there was nothing to stop him from tumbling across the plane's surface. He then hooked his knife into the left wing, causing him to stop an inch from falling. Then, he looked up to see Warren standing above him with his wand pointed at Kario's face.

"You made a mistake coming here." Warren said.

"And you made a mistake when you underestimated me." Kairo answered back. Then, Warren blinked with shock, and his hands slowly went to his neck, Then, he yanked something out of his neck and brought it to his eyes with trembling hands.

"That's dipped in Meensen venom, a nerve tranquilizer. You lost." Kairo smirked.

"Damn… Jenny…" then, Warren collapsed. Quickly, Kairo activated his jetpack and grabbed Warren, before he slid off the plane.

"You might be better than Dumbledore." Kairo muttered as the plane shuddered again. He quickly slung the president over his shoulders and stood up..

"Andraxan, where are you? We already have the Arbiter and the muggle president on board the _Wand of Immortality._ Where is the wizarding president? Lady Morgana demands an update." Tartarus's voice came over the communicator.

"Tell the lady that she can chill. I've got the precious cargo. Now get me outta here before this plane crashes into something!" a rumble made Kairo look down to see the metal crack beneath his feet.

"SHIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kairo yelled as a large groan cut through the air. Then, Kairo looked up to see the _Wand of Immortality_ appear above him. Then, a purple light shined down. When it connected, Kairo lifted off the ground and flew into the ship. As the _Wand of Immortality_ vanished into the upper atmosphere, the _Decimator_ flew past them and fired at Air Force One, causing the plane to explode and crash into the Gulf, where the derbis quickly sank into the gulf, leaving nothing behind.


	35. Interrogating the President

**Hey, it's the next chapter. We're back to the Z Fighters! Plus, learn why Kario hates Pan.**

Chapter 34

"Piccolo, did you see all that?" Dende asked as he stood the edge of the Lookout, the only sound that could be heard was the wind rushing past him.

"Yes, I did." Dende turned to see the taller namekian standing next to him.

"What does this mean?" Dende asked.

"It means that Cell's made the first move." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, what's going on?" Piccolo and Dende turned to see Kiara walk up to them, dressed in a gi similar to Piccolo's, like the one that Gohan had worn before the Cell Games, but this outfit was female customized. She had her amrs crossed and was looking at Piccolo with curiosity.

"What are you doing? Continue your meditation immediately, until I call you! Mr. Popo!" Piccolo yelled. In an instant, Mr. Popo was standing next to Kiara.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, what's the big deal?" Kiara muttered as she turned to follow Mr. Popo. When both were gone, Piccolo sighed.

"Piccolo, is she really our last chance?" Dende asked.

"Yes, Dende, for the moment. Gohan is dead, Goten and our Trunks aren't powerful or skilled enough, the Trunks from the future returned to his own time after that chaos in the Ministry in nineteen ninety six, Goku refuses to leave Chi-Chi while she's pregnant, Pan's got her hands full with her twin, and we have no idea where Bardock, Vegeta, or his father are, not to mention the rest of us are on the run, not to mention the Order of the Pheonix! If all hell breaks loose soon, we need to be ready." Piccolo crossed his arms.

"Should we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? You've only used it once, haven't you?" Dende asked.

"Yes. But, I was hoping that Gohan would be the one to do it. Goku can't do it, since he's been in there twice. I was hoping that I could use my second time in there for something useful, but it appears that I'm destined to be the teacher to Goku's kids. I still have Kami's memories of her birth, and her mother. Kiara is the daughter of a powerful pureblood witch and a full blooded saiyan. A very powerful combo. It may be possible that she possesses more raw power than Gohan. Look at how fast she mastered the super saiyan transformation. With the right training, she could even take control of the SSJ2 transformation." Then, Piccolo snarled and snatched something off the ground.

"KIARA, I'M NOT WARNING YOU AGAIN! MEDITATE NOW!" Piccolo roared. Then, he disintegrated what he was holding with a small ki blast.

"What was that?" Dende asked.

"One of those blasted Weasleys's extendable ears. I don't know which duo is worse: Goten and Trunks, or Fred and George." Piccolo muttered. (Why don't you vote?)

"Piccolo, you have to admit, getting a dinosaur into the Hufflepuff common room was pretty funny. Remember the look on Umbridge's face?" Dende chuckled. Piccolo didn't say anything, but a small smile went over his face.

"Anyway, has anyone been captured?" Piccolo asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of. If anyone was captured, I'd know it." Dende answered.

"And the dragonballs?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I know that they haven't been used yet. But, we've got a problem and an advantage at the same time. While they have six dragonballs, the only one that they're missing is the Four star ball." Dende said.

"Which Gohan hid, and used the Fidilious Charm on himself to make himself Secret Keeper. And, if he didn't tell anyone where it's hidden..." Piccolo began.

"The dragonball would be gone." Dende finished.

"Damn! He had to have told someone! But who?" Piccolo growled.

"I would have thought that it would be you." Dende said.

"Rah! Nothing is going according to plan! Where the blazes are Hermione and Ron, anyway?" Piccolo cursed.

_**Speaking of our Horcrux Hunters…**_

"Hermione… what the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked slowly as he suppressed the urge to barf. After apparating in France, Hermione had taken them to some French restaurant near the Eiffel Tower. Needless to say, Hermione appeared to be the only one enjoying herself.

"For your information, Ron, this is escargot." Hermione answered as she dug her fork into one of the shells and pulled something out of it, which she then put into her mouth.

"What the bloody hell is escargot?" Ron asked, getting disgusted looks from other people in the restaurant.

"It's cooked snails." Hermione answered. Ron blinked with shock while Pan rolled her eyes.

"If you don't like it, then go wait outside with Android Sixteen. We don't need unwanted attention." Pan whispered. Android 16 was standing outside for several reasons. The first was that he didn't eat. Two, his size attracted unwanted attention. Three, he was holding Pan's sword, since this restaurant had a strict "No weapons" policy.

"Tourists." A waiter snorted as Ron hurried out of the restaurant. Hermione sighed and then went back to her food. Meanwhile, Pan was eating a salad.

"Hermione, it's a bad idea to come here, especially with… that." Pan glanced at Hermione's bag.

"We'll get back on the road, once we finish eating." Hermione said as she ate another snail. Pan frowned.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering where my brother is." Pan said softly.

"Well, let's just hope that he's not nearby." Hermione answered.

"Knowing my brother… he won't rest until he finds me." Pan sighed.

Meanwhile…

"According to the scans, your body is slowly restoring itself. You're lucky that the burns weren't magical, or the effects would be permanent. However, the damage to your respiratory system can't be healed naturally." A lizard doctor said as Bardock Jr lowered his mask onto his head.

"That's not good enough, blast it!" Bardock whirled on the doctor with fire in his eyes.

"I understand… but there's nothing I can do." The lizard doctor stammered.

"There you are. Back here again?" Both turned to see Morgana walk through the doorway.

"My lady!" Both bowed instantly.

"Rise. Anyway, coming here over and over isn't going to make your recovery any faster. I've already had Professor Snape make you efficient potions that have been repairing your lungs. Can't you already breathe without your mask for long periods of time?" Morgana raised her eyebrows.

"That's not what I want! I want my old body back! I want to see Pan dead at my feet!" Bardock spat as he slammed his fist into a tank, causing it to crack.

"And you will. I promise you, you'll get to finish the battle that you started. But, for the moment, we can celebrate. The Z Fighters are on the run, the Order of the Pheonix is all but destroyed, Harry Potter and Gohan Son are dead, and we have the muggle and wizarding President as our captives. We've all but won." Morgana smiled.

"I guess… but isn't that being cocky?" Tyranus asked.

"Don't be such a stiff! We won in our time, and we'll win now. And when we get the dragonballs, you'll get your wish. I can't wait for you to be your old hunky self again." Morgana giggled before whirling and walking out the door. Then, she turned.

"Come Tyranus. I'm going to have a chat with the president." Morgana said. Then, she turned and left. Tyranus soon followed her.

Back to France…

"That was tasty." Pan sighed as she rubbed her stomach, as the small group walked down a street with stores on both sides. She then sipped a coke.

"Why would someone eat snails? That's bloody disgusting!" Ron gagged.

"If I want to eat snails, then that's my own bloody business!" Hermione sniffed.

"There appears to be a commotion up ahead." Android 16 said. Sure enough, there was a group of people standing around an electronics store.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hermione asked as they walked up.

"Did you hear? Ze American president was killed!" a french man said. Pan choked on her coke.

"Say what?" Ron gaped while Pan wiped her mouth. Then, they looked at the television.

"_This just in. It is confirmed that Air Force One never reached Colombia, and we have just acquired new information that states that derbis from the plane has been found in the Gulf of Mexico. The last radio report from the pilots confirms the theory that the plane was hijacked, but there were no transport vehicles reported leaving the scene. It is unknown what nationality the hijackers were or what their purpose was. The American Embassy has not released any more details."_ A female French reporter said as she stood in front of the American Embassy.

"Morgana." Pan hissed as the crowd dispersed. Then, she whirled and stalked down the street. Quickly, ron and the others followed her.

"You-know-who's daughter?" Hermione whispered.

"Yep! And I have a very good feeling I know who she sent to do the job." Pan whispered, looking around to make sure that they were alone.

"Who?" Ron asked nervously as he jogged up with Android 16 behind him. Pan leaned against the wall and sighed.

"His name is Kario Carsecs, one of the most notorious bounty hunters in the universe. He's from the planet Andraxa. Last time I ran into him, he left me this." Pan pulled the upper part of her shirt that was covering her left shoulder down, revealing a scar that crossed it.

"Ouch." Ron winched.

"He's not a wizard, but he's got magical weapons that he's collected over the years. He learned everything that he knows from his father, Zarza Carsecs." Pan sighed.

"And… what happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"I killed him." Pan said.

"You did? How?" Ron asked.

"He came out of retirement to hunt me down after Cell and Morgana found out I had survived. In the end… well…" Pan pointed at her sword, and then slid her finger across her neck.

"You sliced his head off?" Hermione stared at Pan.

"I didn't have a choice. He was about to kill me. Kario swore to kill me after that, and still wears his father's helmet. After that incident, I acquired the name "Witch." Pan muttered.

"What does all this mean?" Android 16 asked.

"Don't you get it? The president's not dead… Morgana has him! And not just him, the wizarding president!" Pan snarled as she banged her fist against the wall.

"I know why!" Everyone whirled to see Hermione with shock in her eyes.

"What?" Pan asked with complete interest.

"The United States is completely surrounded by one of the most powerful magical shields on Earth. Only the Wizarding president knows the spell to lower the barrier. He acts as the Secret Keeper. I read about it back at Hogwarts in Fourth Year." Hermione said.

"That means… Damn it! Morgana's planning an invasion!" Pan cursed.

"What the bloody hell do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We… we get moving. We get to Baba's, we find out how to destroy the Horcruxes, and then we strike back. Come on, we're apparating to Korin Tower. AND, we can take the risk." Pan said. With a sigh of defeat, Hermione extended her hand. Once everyone grabbed it, they vanished with a crack.

Aboard the _Decimator…_

"Has he said anything at all?" Morgana asked Teela as she walked down a hallway, with Tyranus behind her.

"No. Not a word." Teela said back. Then, they turned to see two large brutes standing on the left and right on the door. They seemed to growl at Bardock, but they didn't move as Morgana passed them. Past the door was a small room. You could see Warren sitting on an iron bench behind a shimmering blue shield. With the push of a button, the shield faded, causing Warren to look up.

"Warren Griffin. We meet at last." Morgana smiled and gave a little bow.

"So, I take it you're the one in charge here?" Griffin asked as he and Morgana looked at each other.

"I am. I'm Morgana Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lady, empress of the Dark Empire, second only to Emperor Cell." Morgana smiled.

"Hmph. The CIA and FBI have been keeping an eye on that man, ever since his first appearance in the late 70's and early 80's. I do see the resemblance, by the way." Griffin smirked.

"Impressive. And thank you." Morgana said.

"And who's he? Reminds me of Darth Vader, from the muggle movie series. Let me guess, you've got a hideously burned face under that mask?" Warren smirked at Tyranus.

"Be grateful, president, that I don't choke the life out of you and toss you out an airlock!" Tyranus hissed.

"That's enough, Tyranus. Anyway, if you've heard of my father, then I guess you've heard of Harry Potter, haven't you?" Morgana smiled.

"As a matter of face, the English Minister of Magic did mention quite a bit about Harry Potter the last time he visited The States." Griffin said.

"I applaud you, Griffin. You're incredibly calm for the situation that you're in." Morgana said.

"Thanks. I spent over a year in a Nazi concentration camp. I've seen more than you know." Griffin smirked.

"I've seen entire civilizations die, Mr. President. Watching yours die will be no different." Morgana smirked back.

"Wow. And I thought my teenage daughter was scary." Griffin frowned.

"Thanks. But, I have the manpower and firepower to back up my claim. Not to mention… we have Cell on our side. The same Cell who wiped out an entire army with a flick of his hand. And now… he's one of the most powerful wizards on the planet." Morgana smirked.

"Some advice… that's old news. After that mess at Hogwarts back in ninety-three, every nation got warned. We all have protections against that human insect. So, nice try. But I'm not telling you anything. And Bill doesn't know anything either. Let the man go." Griffin smirked.

"Hey, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, he's not innocent. Even we know about that intern business." Morgana chuckled.

"If anything, you've made your invasion even harder by kidnapping me. Security's going to be more tight than an American Spineback's scales!" Griffin smirked.

"Cocky bastard." Tyranus muttered.

"You can try all you want, but I'll die before I betray my country. So, who are you all working for? Russia? Former soviets? Islamic terrorists?" Griffin asked with a smile.

"Are you serious? You really think another country has this kind of technology, or these soldiers? We're on our own." Morgana chuckled.

"So… where's the big boy? I thought that I'd meet Lord Voldemort himself. Where is he?" Griffin smirked.

"You really want to meet him? He's not good with politics. My dad's more of an… action fellow." Morgana smiled.

"I might as well tell you, the government trains you to resist all magical tortures. You're not going to break me." Griffin smirked.

"Heh." Then, Morgana leaned in close until they were nose to nose.

Trust me, we have methods that make the Cruciatus Curse look like tickling. Tyranus, if you would?" Morgana smiled as she leaned back.

"With pleasure." Tyranus chuckled as his hand sparked. Then, Morgana turned and left the room.

"My lady, where are you going?" Teela asked.

"I'm going to rest. No distractions." Morgana snarled. Teela backed away when she saw the fire in Morgana's eyes. Morgana silently strode down the corridor and stalked into her quarters. When the doors slid behind her, she sighed. Then, she clicked a button on the wall, causing the floor to rumble, and part of it to slide away to reveal a round pad. Morgana knelt on it and looked up to see a dark, cloaked figure sitting in a throne on a screen on the wall.

"My Emperor… I need your council." Morgana said. On the screen… Future Cell smiled.

**Well… that's creepy. What lies ahead next? Will Griffin break? Is Kiara really the last warrior? Review!**


	36. Harry Potter, Back in Action!

**Hey, it's me! We're getting back to the story now! Review!**

Chapter 35

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." Korin said as he peeped outside Korin Tower. There were dark clouds outside, and it felt cold.

"You're just being paranoid!" Yajirobe laughed.

"Oh yeah. Then you go out there!" Korin pointed outside, where a bolt of red lightning seemed to crack overhead..

"Ummm… never mind." Yajirobe muttered. Then…

CRACK! Both Korin and Yajirobe whirled to see Pan, Ron, Hermione, and Android 16 appear behind them.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAHHH!" Korin and Yajirobe screamed with shock as they leaped back.

"You're not going to use a spell on me! YYYAAHHH!" the fat samurai yelled as he charged forward with his sword. With a sweat drop going down her head, Pan held her hand out, causing Yajirobe to stop where he was. He continued to run and yell as he swung his sword, but he didn't go anywhere.

"Is this really the same guy who cut off Vegeta's tail and fought with Goku against the original Piccolo?" Ron sweatdropped.

"Unfortunately… yes." Hermione sighed. Then, Pan flicked her finger, causing the fat samurai to roll and crash into a pillar.

"Wow, just when you think that he can't embarrass himself anymore. Why do I keep him around?" Korin slapped his face in embarrassment.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said.

"Well, well, look who we have here! If it isn't Goku's students!" Korin smirked as he walked forward.

"Master Korin. It's great to see you again." Hermione bowed with respect.

"Well, its nice to see someone with some manners around here. So, what brings you young travelers to my home?" Korin asked as he walked towards the edge of the tower.

"We're looking for some sensu beans. Ron needs to get his arm fixed. Splinching accident." Pan said as she pointed at Ron's bandaged arm.

"Ouch. I bet we've got some beans lying around here somewhere. Sheesh, what's with you guys? Can't any of you go for five minutes without getting yourself nearly killed?" Korin muttered as he turned and headed down the stairs on the side.

"Wow. I've seen a lot of things, but seeing talking animals… is still freaky." Ron muttered as his arm twitched.

"Ouch! Why is it that every time that I think things can't get freaky, they get even weirder?" Yajirobe muttered as he got up and rubbed his chin.

"Because you're a bonehead?" Korin asked as he came back with a bag in his hand.

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face!" Yajirobe yelled.

"I just did!" Korin yelled back.

"Wow. How the bloody hell do these two live together?" Ron sweatdropped.

"Don't ask. Here you go. Say hi to Goku for me." Korin said as he handed the bag to Pan.

"Thank you. You have no idea what we've gone through to get these." Pan said as she tossed the bag.

"There's about fifteen beans in there. I had a feeling that you guys would need them after that mess back in August. So, where are you heading next?" the cat asked.

"Baba's Palace. We need information." Pan said as she took a bean out.

"Hah! So, trying to relive Goku's old days, eh?" Korin chuckled.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Pan glared at the cat.

"Eeep! Nothing." Korin gulped.

"Shut up." Pan muttered before turning to look at Ron.

"Open your mouth. And don't act like a baby, they don't taste bad." Pan rolled her eyes.

"They taste like fish." Yajirobe muttered.

"Fine." Ron muttered. Then, he opened his mouth. Pan flicked the bean, causing it to fly into Ron's mouth. Ron chewed for a second, and then his face lit up the second he swallowed.

"All right!" Ron grinned as he ripped the cast off and looked at his arm.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione hugged Ron with a smile on her face.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, Master Korin. We'll be on our way." Pan bowed.

"You know, I haven't seen a wizard up here since… about thirty five years ago." Korin said, getting surprised looks from everyone including Yajirobe.

"Who?" Hermione was the first to ask.

"Oh, I believe that you know him already. After all, you're all afraid to say the guy's name." Korin chuckled. It took a second, but the realization quickly hit.

"Tom Riddle?" Hermione was the first to ask, with a soft voice.

"Yeah, that's the guy. I remember him. Came up here to drink the Sacred Water. I knew that guy was trouble." Korin chuckled.

"But, Gohan told us all about the water. There's nothing special about it. The increase in strength came from trying to get the flask from you." Ron frowned.

"Well, he thought that the water would make him immortal. Tried not to laugh at that." Korin chuckled.

"Wait a minute. Based on what I've heard, Riddle was pretty scrawny. I don't see him climbing this tower." Pan said as she tapped her foot.

"Nice observation. He used a broom. Saw him fly up on it." Korin smirked.

"He didn't try to fight you to get the water, did he?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he tried to. When he asked, I told him that he couldn't use magic. Tried to sweet talk me, but I'm not an idiot. I could tell that he had blood on his hands. So, I pulled the same trick on him that I pulled on that assassin that Goku fought all those years ago." Korin laughed.

"I'm scared to ask." Ron whimpered.

"Well, I gave him a glass of water, and then I gave him a Dark Nimbus." Korin chuckled.

"A what?" Ron looked confused.

"Let me finish. Well, he thanked me, and then took off on that thing. When he was above the forest and far off, I made the Nimbus… let him go. I think he made a crater when he landed." Korin smirked.

"Wow. I'm surprised that he didn't kill you for that." Ron gaped.

"Oh, he tried to, back when he was first in power in the seventies. Sent a bunch of Death Eaters to kill me. Kami was nice enough to make sure that they never made it. He hasn't tried anything since." Korin chuckled.

"Thank you. We'll be on our way. Time really isn't on our side." Pan said as Hermione extended her arm.

"Yeah, guessed as much. Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you around." Korin asked. Pan looked at Ron and Hermione, and then smiled.

"My name's Pan Ginerva Son. I'm Goku's granddaughter." Then, the four Z Fighters vanished with a crack.

"Ummm… did she just say… what I think she said?" Yajirobe scratched his head nervously.

"Yep. I thought that she looked a little like Goku. Didn't you see her tail?" Korin smirked.

"Ummm… I…" the fat samurai stammered nervously.

"There is more to women than their bodies, pervert." Korin chuckled as he turned and walked down the stairs again.

"Oh yeah? You were staring at her butt too!" Yajirobe yelled. Then, he frowned.

"Stupid cat." Yajirobe muttered.

_Elsewhere…_

"Yay! I'm in heaven!" Goku laughed as he skipped through a field of food, stuffing his face as he went. He then dived and swarm through a pool of ice cream. Then…

"GOKU! WAKE UP!" Goku snapped his eyes open and leaped from his bed, dressed only in teddy bear underwear.

"Wha? What happened? Cell?" Goku yelled as he got into a fighting position

BAM!

"OW!" Goku groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Goku, its Harry! He's gone!" Chi-Chi yelled as she lowered the frying pan, getting a surprised look from Goku.

"Gone?" Goku scratched his head. Then, Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's ear and dragged him into the living room. Sure enough… Harry was gone!

"Huh! It's only been a little more than a week! Where'd he go?" Goku asked as he ran into his bedroom and came back dressed in his orange gi.

CRACK! Both Goku and Chi-Chi whirled to hear a cracking noise outside.

"I'll check it out." Goku said as his hand glowed blue. Then, the saiyan slowly stepped outside, with Chi-Chi behind him. Then, both of them gaped. Harry stood several feet in front of them, dressed in one of Goku's gis.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled as he pointed at a rock, causing it to explode.

"Harry! You're okay!" Goku grinned. Harry turned to see Goku and Chi-Chi staring at him. Harry smiled.

"It's good to see you, Professor Goku. And yeah… I'm back." Harry grinned as his hands glowed blue.

**Alright! Harry's back in action. Review!**


	37. Goku's Visitor

**Hey, its me! We're here again, back in action! Review!**

Chapter 36

"You must be starving, Harry! Eat!" Harry blinked as Chi-Chi placed a large turkey in front of him.

"Ummm… thank you." Harry said nervously as he reached for the turkey leg.

"It's great to have you up, Harry. Based on what I've heard, things are pretty crazy at the moment." Goku grinned as he gulped down a plate of mashed potatoes.

"I've been meaning to ask, where are Ron, Hermione, and Pan?" Harry asked as he looked around. Goku and Chi-Chi gulped.

"Well… they wanted to stay, really, they did. But… they left on the Flying Nimbus a week and a half ago." Goku said.

"Oh… did they say where they were going?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah. Hermione asked me about Fortuneteller Baba. She seemed really interested. So, I gave them the directions and the flying Nimbus, and sent them on their way. I wonder what they want Baba to tell them?" Goku scratched his head.

"_That's just like Hermione. Her brilliance probably saved us months of searching. Baba will probably tell them how to destroy the Horcruxes and where they are. All they have to do now is figure out how to get them."_ Harry thought as he slowly ate the macaroni that Chi-Chi put on his plate.

"Hey Goku… what happened to Gohan? The last thing I remember is passing out in Umbridge's office." Harry asked.

"Oh, he's off somewhere. He better be studying, that's all I'm saying. Trust me Harry, when this young lady is born, nothing's going to keep me from teaching her how to be a proper woman. Which reminds me… get rid of the pink gi, Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goku.

"But… its so cute! I had it custom made!" Goku protested. Then, he ran out of the room. He ran back in a second later. Harry choked on his macaroni as Goku held up a tiny pink gi, complete with the turtle symbol.

"I have an orange one if it's a boy." Goku grinned.

"So… when were you going to tell us, because Gohan, Goten, and Kiara had no idea that they were going to have a little brother or sister." Harry smiled

"Well, we were going to tell you all after the wedding… but things got chaotic. She'll be around in a few months. I just wish I knew where my babies were. I have no idea where my Gohan is, and my Goten is with juvenile delinquents!" Chi-Chi sobbed.

"Chi-Chi, go take a nap." Goku sighed.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I don't need to worry this little lady anymore." Chi-Chi sighed. Then, she left the room. After a few minutes, soft snogres could be heard.

"Harry… I hate to tell you this, but Hermione and Ron didn't tell Chi-Chi the truth." Goku sighed.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"The truth is, after you passed out, you and the others got ambushed by Cell and Pan's brother. During the chaos… Gohan was killed by Cell." Goku sighed.

"What?" Harry blinked with shock.

"Cell surprised him. Gohan used the last of his strength to send Ron, Hermione, Pan, and you into the floo network. At least, that's why they told me." Goku sighed as he looked back.

"Gohan… are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Well… I didn't see it happen. I was coming back from fishing and found them in the forest. I was hoping to go to see King Yemma to see if Gohan really was dead… but I can't leave Chi-Chi here alone." Goku sighed as he leaned back.

"Are you serious? This is your **son** that we're talking about!" Harry growled as he stood up so fast that the chair clattered to the floor.

"Hey, I know! But I can't abandon Chi-Chi, especially with a little guy on the way. Even your dad would understand that." Goku countered. (Uh oh)

"My dad? You've got some nerve. Gohan always talked about how you were a legendary hero. While the world's dying all around you, you're staying here, hiding! Why don't you go face Cell yourself? You're stronger than him!" Harry yelled.

"I will, but… what am I going to do? It's not like the solution to our problems is going to simply gonna walk in." Goku cocked his head.

KNOCK KNOCK! Both Goku amd Harry whirled with surprise.

"Expecting someone?" Harry asked as he drew his wand.

"No. This is a deserted part of the forest. There's no one around for miles. We made sure of that before we set our house up here." Goku said as his fist glowed. Then, they slowly approached the front door.

"Well, if it was a Death Eater or a V Fighter, they wouldn't knock. They would blast the door down. So, who the bloody hell is it? We better not do something stupid." Harry muttered

"Ummmm… who is it?" Goku said out loud. Harry groaned and slapped his face with his free hand.

"I said not to do anything stupid!" Harry whispered.

"Goku, it's me! Bulma!" a very familiar voice answered, making both men look at each other with surprise.

"Bulma? Out here?" Goku frowned as he cocked his head.

"Ask her a question that only the real Bulma would know, like something from when you were a kid! Something that no one else knows! And please don't say something stupid!" Harry whispered.

"Ummmmm… I got it! Which dragonball was the first that Bulma ever found, and where did she get it? And, what did you want to wish for the first time that we ever searched for the dragonballs?" Goku called out, getting a surprised look from Harry.

"Wow. Nice questions." Harry said with awe.

"Wow Goku, I never thought you were capable of questions like that. Ummmm… let me think. Man, that was a long time ago. I was just a little girl, searching for her perfect prince." Bulma's voice sighed.

"That definitely sounds like Bulma, except when she yells at me." Goku muttered.

"Okay, I think I got it. The first dragonball that I ever found was the two star ball, in my uncle's basement. And… at first, I wanted to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but then… I wanted to wish for the perfect boyfriend. I told you all that the day I first met you, remember?" Bulma's voice said.

"Wow, it really is Bulma! Sorry about the questions, but I had to, since there's so many bad guys running around." Goku laughed as he opened the door. Then, he and Harry both gaped. Bulma looked awful. Her clothes were filthy, her hair was a mess. It looked almost as bad as when she had been left alone on Planet Namek.

"Bulma! You look… great!" Goku laughed nervously.

"Save it, Goku. I've been stuck wandering around these woods for two weeks, and I desperately need a shower." Bulma said as she stomped into the house. She froze when she saw Harry.

"Harry Potter, I don't believe it! I haven't heard a word about you in months!" the blue haired woman grinned as she gave Harry a hug.

"Wow. You're the last person I expected to see out here. Where's Vegeta?" Harry asked. Bulma instantly snarled.

"Don't get me started on that man, my son, or my idiot father in law! After that message at the wedding and that nut in a suit showed up, Trunks took off somewhere. And then when the Death Eaters showed up, Vegeta and his dad started beating them into a pulp!" Bulma groaned.

"Yep. That sounds like Vegeta." Goku sighed.

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked.

"Well, I owe a big thank you to Ms. Lupin." Bulma sighed.

"Tonks?" Goku looked confused.

"Yeah. She got me out of there and let me stay at her parents's house, which is where I've been for these past few weeks. Even hid me when they interrogated her dad. I have no idea where Vegeta, Trunks, or my father in law are." Bulma sighed.

"Well, Trunks is with Goten, Fred, and George. I saw him a few weeks ago." Harry said. At that, Bulma sighed.

"Thank goodness. At least he's not sleeping in a gutter." Bulma sighed with relief.

"So… how'd you know where I was?" Goku cocked his head.

"Well… Tonks let it slip. She knew you were hiding somewhere around this area, so I asked as she could bring me here. I must admit… apparating was one of the most horrible things I've ever felt. Still feel sick." Bulma sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Harry sighed.

"So, Tonks let me off a few miles back, and I've been walking around ever since. I'm a bit surprised that you picked the same forest that they used for the Quidditch World Cup, back in ninety four." Bulma sighed as she looked around.

"So… you came to hide with us?" Goku asked.

"Yeah… besides, this place is a bit more comfortable, and I thought that you could use a familiar face." Bulma smiled. Then, Goku and Harry looked at each other.

"Bulma, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I've been meaning to tell you, but… I'm going to have another baby!" Goku grinned.

"Oh Goku, congratulations! Where's the lucky lady?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"She's sleeping. Say… can I ask a favor?" Goku asked nervously.

"What favor?" Bulma asked as she glared at Goku.

"Well… you see… I have some business to take care of, and Harry." Goku stopped when Bulma raised her hand.

"Go, Goku. You guys are always rushing off somewhere. I just hope that your wife doesn't kill me when she wakes up." Bulma sighed.

"Thanks. See you around… hopefully." Goku said as he put two fingers to his head, while Harry put his arm on Goku's shoulder.

"It was nice to see you again, Ms. Briefs." Harry smiled. Then, both Z Fighters vanished.

"That's Goku for you, always rushing off on his next adventure." Bulma chuckled.

Meanwhile…

"Worthless!" Cell snarled as he crushed another book. He had been looking through book after book for hours, looking for information about the german wandmaker that Voldemort had killed. The librarian had seen Cell when she came in, but since he was still disguised as Snape, no one bothered him, student or staff.

"Are you looking for something, Headmaster?" Cell looked up to see no other than Draco Malfoy, with his goons as always.

"_Speak of the creepy devil. I hope that when they're androids, they'll do better at not getting their asses kicked!"_ Cell thought with a smirk.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, you can. Know anything about foreign wandmakers?" Cell smirked. An instant later, Malfoy presented Cell with a black book.

"I appreciate your gesture. It will be noted." Cell said as he took the book from Malfoy.

"_Kiss-up."_ Cell thought.

"Will that be all, sir?" Malfoy asked with a smile on his face.

"Actually… no." Cell smiled.

"Sir?" Malfoy asked.

"I would like to see you and your friends here in my office at the end of this week, as well as Miss Parkinson. I will be escorting our fifth guest to my office myself." Cell chuckled.

"Might I ask for what?" Malfoy asked.

"_Curious little idiot."_ Cell thought while keeping Snape's neutral face.

"All I am allowed to say is that an associate of mine has taken interest in you, and wants to make you an offer… one that would make you even more powerful than Gohan Son himself." Cell said, making Malfoy's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's eyes widen.

"We'll be there. I'll be happy to inform Pansy. She'll be there too." Then, Draco frowned.

"Might I ask who the fifth guest to this offer is?" Malfoy asked.

"That is for me to know, and it is none of your concern. Just be in my office. I will have one of your professors give you the password to my office. Goodday." Cell said.

"Yes sir." Then, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left.

"Now then… where was I?" Then, Cell opened the book Malfoy had given him and started reading.

**Well, what now? What will this duo of Goku and Harry produce? What does Cell hope to find? Review! **


	38. Reunion!

**Hey, it's me! We're back in the story again. Review!**

Chapter 37

"NEXT!" King Yemma yelled as he stamped another folder. At that moment, Goku and Harry appeared in front of Yemma's desk.

"Hey King Yemma!" Goku grinned while Harry looked around in amazement at the orqes, the building, and small yellow clouds that were lined up behind them.

"Eh?" Then, King Yemma looked over the edge of his desk, and saw Goku and Harry looking up at him.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" Then, King Yemma saw Harry.

"Aww, no! Please tell me that that isn't who I think it is!" the large giant groaned.

"Harry Potter, meet King Yemma. King Yemma, meet my good friend, Harry Potter." Goku grinned, causing several orqes to turn and whisper as they stared at Harry.

"Believe me, even we've heard of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I remember when his parents came in. Sent them both up to heaven. James Potter was a bit close. I almost sent him down to HFIL for all those pranks he's pulled. But, I must admit, he really did mature. His record showed that in the end." King Yemma said. Harry, who didn't even realize that he was holding his breath, let his breath out.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for telling me that, King Yemma. I've heard a lot about about you. So… are these clouds… all dead people?" Harry asked with curiosity as he looked behind him at the line of yellow clouds going out the door.

"Yes, they are. Didn't Goku already tell you that I decide where all the souls in the universe end up?" Then, Yemma smiled.

"That reminds me. I saw an old friend of yours a few weeks ago. Do you remember Bojack?" King Yemma smirked, getting surprised looks from Harry and Goku.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I sent him back to HTFL. This time, I'm making sure that HTFL is under lock and key. No one, and I mean no one, is busting out again. Look at this!" Yemma pointed past Harry and Gohan, causing them to look at the long line of clouds.

"All of these are either wizards or muggles, all sent here by some old friends of yours. I'm going to be behind for days. I haven't seen this much paperwork since Cell showed up the first time!" King Yemma complained.

"Hey, King Yemma! We were wondering if my son Gohan has come through here. We were hoping that you could tell us." Goku asked. King Yemma frowned, and then reached down and pulled up a **gigantic** pile of folders, which almost reached the ceiling. Harry gaped for a second, before he closed his mouth.

"Do you see this? This is from today alone! And you expect me to find one person in all this?" King Yemma asked with a vein on his forehead. Then, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll take a look." King Yemma sighed as he pushed the large pile of folders aside and pulled out a large book, which he plopped down on the desk and opened.

"Now… lets see…" King Yemma muttered as he looked through the large book. After a few minutes, he looked up.

"I don't see him in here." King Yemma said, making Goku and Harry blink in surprise.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I would have remembered if your son had come through here." King Yemma sighed as he closed the book.

"Thank you for your help, King Yemma. We'll be on our way." Harry made a small bow.

"Do me a favor. Don't end up here anytime soon." Yemma said as he picked up another folder.

"I'll try, sir." Harry laughed nervously as he followed Goku out the door of the palace.

"Huh. Gohan's alive." Then, Goku and Harry looked at each other.

"Woo-hoo!" they both cheered. Then, they frowned.

"Wait… if Gohan's alive... where is he?" Harry frowned.

"Hey, now that we're in Otherworld, I can feel Gohan's energy! I wonder how he got here." Goku muttered as he placed two fingers on his forehead. Harry quickly put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Then, the two of them vanished.

The World of The Kais…

"Yah!" Gohan yelled as he sliced the Z Sword through the air once again.

"Very good Gohan. You've done quite well since when you pulled the Z Sword out of the mountain." The Supreme Kai smirked. Then…

FWIP! Goku and Harry reappeared several feet away from Gohan, the Supreme Kai, and Kibito, causing them to turn and look with surprise. Gohan's face instantly reflected shock.

"Dad? Harry?" Gohan gaped.

"Hello!" Goku waved, while Harry looked around with confusion.

"Intruders! I'll remove them, Master!" Kibito yelled as he faced Goku and Harry, causing Goku to get into a fighting position while Harry drew his wand.

"Wait!" The Supreme Kai yelled as he raised his hand in the air, causing everyone to look at him.

"There is no need for confiict. Kibito, stand down. These men are no threat, they're our guests. I've heard of them. Goku Son and Harry Potter, I presume?" The Supreme Kai asked as he walked in front of Goku and extended his hand.

"Ummm… hi? Who are you?" Goku asked as he shook the Supreme Kai's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am the Supreme Kai, overseer of the universe. And you are Harry Potter?" The Supreme Kai asked as he turned to extend his hand to Harry.

"…Yes, I am." Harry said nervously as he shook the Supreme Kai's hand.

"Dad, I don't believe it! It's great to see you guys again!" Gohan grinned as he walked up to Harry and Goku, with the Z Sword in hand.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing, and what are you holding?" Harry asked as he looked at Gohan.

"It's kinds a long story. What happened to you after that mess at the Ministry, and where's Ron and Hermione?" Gohan asked as he hoisted the Z Sword over his shoulder.

"That's a long story." Harry countered back.

"This… might take a while." Goku laughed nervously as he looked from Harry to Gohan.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Brrrrr… it's freezing, and it's barely November!" Ron shivered as he hugged the blanket in his bed.

"Well, Ronald, this is Russia. Their winter is notorious, which is what helped the Russians win several wars, such as the war against Napoleon and the Giant Uprising of 1925." Hermione answered from her bed.

"It's actually much colder outside, but our heating charm is making the tent much warmer than the outside." Pan said from her bed.

"Y-you call this warmer?" Ron shivered.

"Yes, I do. And, if you don't want my sword up your whining ass, get to bed, now. We're getting to Baba's Palace in two days, and we need our rest. I have a feeling that we're going to need every ounce of energy that we've got. Things feel weird now already." Pan sighed as her eyes drifted shut, giving in to darkness.

**Pretty interesting, right? Review!**


	39. The Broken Z Sword

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter, fresh off the press! Review!**

Chapter 38

Lord Tyranus, formerly known as Bardock Goku Weasley, sat in the _Destroyer's_ meditation chamber, taking deep slow breaths as he closed his eyes, letting his power sweep over him, creating a dark aura with red lightning.

"Does he usually do this?" a humanoid soldier with blue hair and black skin whispered to his companion, which was a humanoid lizard, as they looked at Tyranus through the soundproof and blastproof observation chamber, above the meditation chamber.

"Yeah, he does." Both soldiers whirled to see Morgana leaning against the wall, with Tartarus next to her. They immediately got out of their chairs and stood at attention.

"At ease. Leave us." Then, both soldiers relaxed and immediately left the room. Morgana sighed.

"He is indeed powerful, but like the elites, he is weak. He should be eliminated." Tartarus snarled

"Relax, Tartarus. Lord Tyranus has proven himself on more than one occasion. He had amazing potential, but, thanks to his sister, he has been reduced to that metal suit. It could take years for him to reach his full potential, if ever. And there is the possibility that he could, lets say… lose his nerve, like his sister before him. Should something like that occur… terminate him. Now go." Morgana said. Tartarus chuckled before turning and leaving the room. Morgana then sighed, before walking down the stairs on the side and coming up to the large metal door to the meditation chamber. When the door opened, Morgana almost got hit by a bolt of red lightning.

"Wow! Talk about intense!" Morgana laughed, causing Tyranus's eyes to snap open and whirl around.

"My lady!" Tyranus bowed instantly.

"Rise." Morgana said. Tyranus rose instantly.

"I'm impressed at your power. When you meet your sister again… you'll be victorious. But, I don't want her dead. Not yet. Like I said before, you'll bring her to me, to give her one last chance. If she fails… then you can kill her." Morgana smirked.

"I sense that that's not why you came here." Tyranus said.

"You're smart. No, I'm here because I've made some decisions after meditating." Morgana smiled.

"Like what?" the cyborg saiyan asked.

"Well, I noticed that while we were talking to Griffin, he mentioned a teenage daughter. So, I did some research, and found out who he was talking about. Jenny Griffin, age seventeen." Morgana chuckled as she handed Tyranus a folder. He opened to see a picture of a young girl with brunette hair, white skin, and blue eyes.

"Why are you telling me? Aren't you going to send the bounty hunter again?" Tyranus asked with a sigh.

"Well, that's not all. You see… I have a meeting with an American gangster who could be quite useful in our operations, with some persuasion. I have a ticket for a muggle plane to America from London International Airport in two hours, with several undercover units, including Kario and Cell, if I can convince him to come along. I'll be gone for some time, so I'm leaving you in charge. Besides… what better way to destroy something than from the inside?" Morgana chuckled before turning and leaving the chamber, leaving Tyranus looking at the closed door.

_**Back to Gohan and Harry…**_

"And that's pretty much it. If it wasn't for Kibito and the Supreme Kai… I'd be dead right now." Gohan finished.

"So, this sword is supposed to help us beat Cell and Voldemort?" Harry asked as he looked at the Z Sword.

"Yeah. This sword is really something." Gohan grinned.

"Can I hold it?" Harry asked as he looked at the blade, causing Kibito and the Supreme Kai to look at him with curiosity.

"Sure, but… like I said, its quite heavy. I had to go SSJ2 to lift it." Gohan said nervously as he parted his hands, letting Harry grab the blade. When Gohan let go… Harry gasped, and staggered back a few feet. But to everyone's surprise… Harry didn't drop the blade!

"Gak!" Kibito and the Supreme Kai gaped.

"Wow Harry, congratulations! Let me try!" Goku grinned.

"S-sure, but bloody hell! This thing is heavy!" Harry gasped as he held the blade out to Goku, who then took the blade from Harry, and laughed as he swung the blade through the air.

"M-master, what is this?" Kibito stammered as he watched Goku swing the blade around. Then, Goku dropped the blade, causing it to crash into the ground.

"Apparently, the Z Sword prefers mortals, Kibito. Or, it prefers those with tremendous power." the Supreme Kai answered.

"Odd. Very odd." Kibito muttered as Gohan picked up the Z Sword and continued swinging again.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that mom was pregnant, dad!" Gohan muttered as he swung the sword.

"I was going to tell you after the wedding, but I got interrupted. Chi-Chi thinks that it's going to be a girl. I think that it's going to be a boy." Goku grinned.

"That's just what we need, another Goten or Kiara." Gohan chuckled. Then, he yelled as he leaped into the air and swiped the Z Sword through the air. After several minutes of swiping, he landed back on the ground.

"Wow! Nice job, Gohan!" Goku grinned as he clapped. Harry quickly joined in a second later.

"Bloody hell, mate. I could barely hold that thing, and you've mastered that thing already. It's only been what, a week?" Harry grinned as he pushed his glasses back into his face.

"Yes, handling the Z Sowrd in this fashion is unprecedented. Well done." The Supreme Kai smirked

"Gohan, what do you say to putting that baby to the test?" Goku smiled.

"Sure!" Gohan grinned.

"Ummm… I don't think that's such a good idea, professor." Harry gulped nervously.

"Awww, what's the problem? I throw, Gohan slices! Let's see now… yeah, why not? Let's start with this small one!" Goku grinned as he pulled a gigantic boulder out of the ground.

"That's a small one?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"I know. These guys never fail to surprise me. Just, most of their ideas are a disaster." Harry sighed.

"I hope that this doesn't overstress the blade!" Goku called out as he hoisted the boulder over his head.

"Don't worry, it'll handle it like a champion. After all, this is the Z Sword! This makes the Sword of Gryffindor look like a pocketknife!" Gohan grinned as he hoisted the sword.

"Alright, batter up!" Then, Goku threw the rock at Gohan.

SLICE!

Then, the rock fell to the ground in two pieces! Kibito and Harry gaped, while the Supreme Kai grinned.

"Excellent! Well done, Gohan!" the Supreme Kai grinned.

"Now, let's try a big one!" Goku grinned.

"Hold on, Goku." The Supreme Kai said, making everyone look at him.

"Huh?" Goku looked confused.

"How about more density, and a little less mass?" the Supreme Kai asked. Then, he raised his hand into the air. A second later, blue lines crisscrossed through the air, and a black square appeared in the air.

"Here Goku, catch." Then, the Supreme Kai flicked his hand, causing the black square to fly towards Goku, who caught it with a grunt.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked, getting a nasty look from Kibito.

"This is Katchin, the strongest metal in the universe." The Supreme Kai said.

"Wow, you're not kidding!" Goku laughed as he tapped the metal.

"Umm… do you think that that's a good idea?" Harry asked nervously as Goku hoisted the stone above his head.

"Aw Harry, don't be like your mom or Hermione! Take a little risk like your dad and Sirius used to! Here it comes, Gohan!" Goku grinned as he got ready. Then, he threw it! Gohan roared as he swung the sword. For one second, it collided with the stone. Then…

SNAP! The Z Sword snapped in two!

"EEP!" Gohan gasped as the top half of the blade spiraled away from him. The Supreme Kai and Kibito screamed with shock, while Goku frowned, and Harry slapped his face. The stone continued past Gohan, and smashed into the ground

"I told you, damn it!" Harry groaned.

"Oh no, now it's the Z Dagger? Heh heh." Gohan laughed nervously.

"PLEASE NO! TELL ME THAT IT'S NOT TRUE, KIBITO!" the Supreme Kai screamed.

"IT'S TRUE, IT SNAPPED IN TWO!" Kibito screamed.

"Uh-oh, I guess that it's called the hardest metal in the universe for a reason." Goku sighed while Kibito and the Supreme Kai continued to babble. Gohan sighed as he dropped the blade onto the ground.

"Hey, don't worry. There is definitely a bright side to all this! Look, I'm definitely a lot stronger now than I was before!" Gohan demonstrated by rapidly punching through the air.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So, maybe the legend means that whoever masters the handling of the Z Sword gains the ultimate power in the universe!" Gohan grinned.

"Yes. I see! Your power has definitely increased since you started handling it. And if you're stronger at this level, then your power as a super saiyan must be gigantic!" the Supreme Kai grinned. No one noticed as a yellow flash shined from the broken Z Sword for a second, causing a small ripple in the grass.

"Yeah, but… does Gohan's power match against Cell's? I can tell that Cell is concealing a lot of his power. I've felt it before." Goku cocked his head.

"What are you saying, Goku, that there's no hope?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"QUIET!"

The Supreme Kai and Kibito gasped and whirled. Standing several feet behind them, was an old, purple man. He was dressed like the Supreme Kai, but he looked much older.

"Eh heh heh, that's better!" The old man laughed.

"Ummm, excuse me, we're in the middle of training." Goku said nervously.

"Hah! You call that training?" the old man laughed.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"Heh heh! Check out the hairstyle, sonny! And the earrings? I'm just an older version of you! Fifteen generations, to be precise! I'm a Kai!" the old man laughed.

"WHAT? Fifteen… generations… ago?" the Supreme Kai gasped.

"What? There are two supreme kais?" Kibito gasped. Goku looked from Harry to Gohan. They both shrugged.

_**Back to Ron, Pan, Hermione, and Android 16…**_

"B-bloody hell. I'm freezing!" Ron shivered as he rubbed his mitten filled hands in front the fire in front of their tent. He was sitting next to Hermione, who was shivering as well. He had his arm around her shoulder. At the sound of a crack, they turned to see Pan and Android 16 holding gigantic tree trunks.

"H-how can you stand this cold?" Ron stammered.

"Well, saiyans are more durable to the natural elements, and I've been on planets much colder than this. You should see Planet Tran. The weather there makes this look like a day at the beach." Pan laughed. Then, she threw the trunk into the air, and leaped above it. Then, she swiped her hands through the air. She landed back on the ground. An instant later, the sliced pieces of wood landed behind her in a neat triangle.

"Nice!" Ron grinned.

"Why aren't you affected by the cold, Sixteen? Isn't the low temperature causing damage to your circuits?" Hermione asked as she raised her wand, causing one of the pieces of wood that Pan had sliced to levitate off the pile and float over to the fire. Hermione then lowered her wand, causing the wood to land on top of the fire.

"Negative. My design allows me to withstand extreme temperatures. Dr. Gero installed these designs to allow me to hunt Goku anywhere on Earth." Android 16 said.

"That's… weird." Ron shivered.

"Well, we won't be stuck in the cold for much longer. We've made amazing time. We're already past Moscow. We're lucky not to have encountered any ex-soviets." Pan sighed.

"If I recall, wasn't the Red Ribbon Army a part of the Soviet Union? I read about it in the Hogwarts Library." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're close. Very close." Pan said as she looked at her map again.

**Review!**


	40. Old Kai's Power and Baba's Fighters

**Hey, it's me! Here we again! I promise, we'll get to the action soon enough!**

Chapter 39

"Hmph. Interesting." Cell muttered as he lowered the book he was reading. Then, he leaned back and sighed.

"I've learned all that I can learn here." Cell sighed.

"What are you looking for now, Cell?" Cell whirled to see a cloaked figure step up behind him. For an instant, a red ball of energy lit up in Cell's hand. Then, he relaxed.

"It takes a lot to surprise me, Morgana. I'm impressed that you can tell that I'm not Snape." Cell chuckled as he lowered his hand. Morgana chuckled as she took her hood off and sat across from Cell.

"What do you want now, Riddle?" Cell asked.

"To give you an invitation. I have a muggle plane to New York City to catch, and I'm hoping to invite you along. What do you say?" Morgana asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll find my own way in. Besides, I have other things to do." Cell chuckled as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it, and then stuck it in his mouth. An instant later, it flew out of his mouth and burst into pieces.

"There is no smoking in this library, headmaster!" Madame Price glared at Cell, before going back to what she was doing.

"Stupid bitch." Cell muttered as he clenched his fist.

"Heh. Lady get to you, android?" Morgana smirked.

"Shut it." Cell muttered.

"Well, bye." Morgana said. She got up to go, and then turned to look at Cell.

"If you want to draw out Pan and Potter's friends… let the muggles help you. I've heard that you are good with television." Morgana smirked, before turning and leaving.

"Hmph." Cell muttered before standing up and striding out the door.

"That girl… may have a point. She's smarter than I thought." Cell muttered as he walked down the hallway. Then, he smiled.

"Perfect. Soon, everyone will know of my true power. Not even Gohan knew of my ultimate power. Soon… the whole universe will be mine." Cell chuckled as the images of burning cities flew through his head.

_**The Planet of the Kais…**_

"Phew!" the Old Kai sighed as he stretched his arms.

"Excuse me, but… where did you come from, sir?" Harry asked nervously as he looked at the Old Kai.

"Yeh! I came from that sword, sonny!" the Old Kai answered back, getting surprised looks.

"You mean… you were sealed in the Z Sword? Why?" Gohan asked as he cocked his head.

"Well, long ago, when I was young, a very powerful enemy sealed me in the Z Sword!" the Old Kai answered back.

"Okay… but why?" Harry frowned.

"Why? WHY?" Then, the Old Kai was in Harry's face!

"I was feared throughout all the universe, for my massive power! That's why I was sealed, because that enemy feared my power!" the Old Kai yelled, making the Supreme Kai and Kibito squeal. Then, the Old Kai's eyes narrowed. An instant later, he snatched Harry's wand!

"HEY!" Harry yelled with shock as the Old Kai looked at the wand. When Harry tried to take the wand back, Old Kai quickly stepped away from him.

"Well, well, a wand. It's been a long time since I've seen one of these things!" the Old Kai said, getting surprised looks.

"Wait, you know what a wand is?" Gohan asked.

"Know? Hah! This is primitive! The Kais stopped using these pieces of junk ages ago, until they started using magic naturally. So, I take it that a wizard is on this planet again?" The Old Kai said.

"You know what witches and wizards are?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Know what they are? I sure do, sonny! Nothing but trouble! It's because of a witch that I'm like this!" the Old Kai yelled.

"Hey! My girlfriend is a witch, and my best friends are witches and wizards!" Gohan yelled with a vein on his forehead, and Harry looked pretty angry too.

"Anyway!" Goku quickly stood between the Old Kai and everyone else. Harry quickly snatched his wand from the Old Kai and pocketed it.

"So, what is your power, exactly?" Goku asked. The Old Kai chuckled as he turned and strode away from Goku and the others, before he turned and smiled.

"How should I say this… if I use my power on a kitty- cat that goes "meow", he'll go "ROAR." In other words, a kitty cat becomes a lion. You see, there lies my talent. I awaken peoples sleeping powers!" Old Kai grinned.

"OH!" Kibito and the Supreme Kai gasped.

"Oh. So then, you're not that strong yourself." Goku said.

"YOU FOOL! I can take people far beyond their limits! THE BIRD BECOMES AN EAGLE, GET IT?" the Old Kai screamed as he grabbed the front of Goku's gi and shook him back and forth.

"Yeah, it's just a little hard to believe." Goku laughed nervously.

"Young people. Sheesh!" Old Kai muttered as he let go of Goku. Then, he glanced at Gohan, and then at Harry.

"You. How would you like to have your sleeping powers awoken?" Old Kai asked.

"Who, me?" Gohan and Harry asked at the same time.

"Both of you. You both have great potential. I could do something with a wizard and the one who broke the Z Sword. You've got so much magic that I can feel it from here, but you limit yourself with that stick!" Old Kai said as he pointed at Harry.

"Sheesh." Harry muttered.

"This process can only be done with one person at a time. So, which one of you wants to go first?" Old Kai asked.

"Ummm… what do you think, Harry?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I… I'm not sure." Harry said nervously.

"Funny. I always thought that it would be a kai who broke the Z Sword and set me free, but you're more of a shoe-shine boy than a hero." Old Kai said as he looked at the Supreme Kai, who gulped.

"The Kais being bested by mere mortals. Things have sure gone downhill." Old Kai sighed.

"I… I'm sorry. I've always tried my best." The Supreme Kai said softly.

"Well? Have you two made a decision? Who goes first?" Old Kai yelled at Harry and Gohan, who were whispering.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" both boys yelled. Gohan and Harry both had rock.

"What a useless generation! Can't make even the simplest decisions!" Old Kai muttered.

"Yes! I win!" Harry cheered as he held scissors over Gohan's paper.

"Darn it." Gohan muttered.

"Well then, there's only one thing left to take care of. My payment!" Old Kai said, making everyone look at him.

"Payment?" Gohan frowned as he and Harry walked over to where Old Kai was standing.

"I've got gold, lots of it. Will that do?" Harry asked.

"Hmph! I am a Kai. I have no need for useless metal!" Old Kai crossed his arms.

"Well… hmmm… let me see here…" Goku scratched his chin. Then, his face lit up.

"I know. My old master likes girly magazines! We'll get you some!" Goku grinned.

"Professor!" Harry groaned.

"Umm, dad?" Gohan stammered nervously.

"Goku, please! How inappropriate!" The Supreme Kai gasped.

"Hmph. I have no use for such things." Old Kai said. Then, he smiled.

"With my super vision, I can see girls playing volleyball on the beach!" Old Kai grinned as he looked off into the distance, causing Kibito and the Supreme Kai to anime faint.

"_You've got to be kidding me! What is with these guys?"_ Harry groaned mentally as he slapped his forehead.

"You call yourself a kai?" The Supreme Kai hissed.

"Hey old man, how about we get you a date with a real earth woman?" Goku whispered to Old Kai, who looked at Goku with interest.

"Is she a good kisser?" Old Kai asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Goku smiled back.

"_What luck! This guy's just like Master Roshi!"_ Goku chuckled mentally. Then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned to see Gohan and Harry glaring at him.

"Dad, are you nuts? How are you going to find someone who will kiss that guy?" Gohan whispered.

"Hey, relax guys. You can go back to Earth and find someone. It might require a little sacrifice though. Can you get Ginny to do it?" Goku whispered. Gohan turned red with fury, and Harry snarled.

"DAD, ARE YOU NUTS? There's no way that I'm going to ask my girlfriend to kiss that old relic! Plus, Ron and all her brothers would hang me by my tail after ripping it off, and leave me handing nude on the Astronomy Tower!" Gohan yelled with a red face.

"And don't even think about Kiara. Chi-Chi will kill you if you make your own daughter kiss that old hoot!" Harry hissed.

"Well… Hogwarts is full of women! I'm sure that one of them will kiss him!" Goku grinned.

"Dad, that's even more nuts! You'll be hexed so badly that you'll be in Saint Mungos for the rest of your life!" Gohan groaned.

"Hmmm… I know!" Then, Goku dashed next to Old Kai.

"Okay, I have someone in mind, but she's not exactly a spring chicken." Goku whispered to Old Kai.

"Oh great. Who do you think he's talking about now, Hermione?" Gohan whispered to Harry.

"He better not. She'll make Goku sorry. Your dad really isn't that smart, is he?" Harry asked. Then, Goku dashed back to them.

"Hey, what about Bulma? She'd do it. Do you think she's a good kisser?" Goku grinned.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU ASKING US? I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!" Gohan hissed.

"And, have you forgotten about Vegeta? He finds out about this, he'll kill you!" Harry hissed.

"Just getting the details! With, or without lipstick?" Goku yelled back to Old Kai.

"Definitely with!" Old Kai called back.

"Come on, guys! You can convince her. We could really use these power-ups for you two. Harry, this could give you the edge you need to put Riddle where he belongs! And Gohan, you can finally get the power you need to take care of Cell once and for all! Come on! Please?" Goku pleaded.

"Groan… if I had choose between a pissed Bulma and a pissed Vegeta… I'd rather face the saiyan. Thank Dende that I know some good memory charms." Harry groaned. Then, Goku dashed back over to Old Kai.

"It's a deal!" Goku grinned as he gave Old Kai a high five.

"I hope to that all that is holy that we did not just sign our death warrants." Harry whispered.

"Alright then! You, four eyes, stand over there." Old Kai said as he pointed at Harry.

"Okay." Harry said nervously as he walked to where Old Kai was pointing.

"I see wizards haven't changed much. Yes, I see that you have much potential." Old Kai smirked.

"Well, I need to get back to Earth. I gotta make sure that Cell or Broly doesn't blow up the Earth while we're here. I need to see what is going on down there." Goku said as he turned to go.

"Impatient, aren't we?" then, Old Kai sighed.

"Goku, catch." Goku turned to see a blue ball appear in Old Kai's hand, which he then tossed at Goku. Goku caught it and looked at it curiously.

"Huh?" Gohan, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai quickly looked at Goku.

"That will let you see whatever is going on at Earth." Old Kai said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as he looked at his reflection in the ball.

"Now then… keep your chin up, lad. Keep your chin up! There! There you are, son. Remain perfectly still!" Old Kai ordered as he stepped in front of Harry.

"Yes sir!" Harry barked as he stood still.

"Now, just relax." Old Kai said. Then…

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY NO GOOD POWERS!" Old Kai yelled as he brought his arms in front of him.

"SLEEPING ALL THIS TIME! HOW DARE YOU! WAKE UP" Old Kai continued as Goku, Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito stared. Then, Old Kai made several hand gestures. Then…

He began chanting as he started walking in small steps while he was shaking his arms.

"Uhhhh?" Harry stammered nervously.

"Wake up you, sleeping powers. Wake up now! Oooh!" Old Kai continued as he continued his odd movements.

"Ummmm, excuse me, sir?" Harry asked nervously as he looked at Old Kai.

"Be quiet, sonny. This is what sets the mood!" Old Kai said as he continued his odd motions.

"This is… odd." Gohan stammered nervously as he continued to watch.

"Stop talking! This is just the opening ceremony!" Old Kai yelled as he continued going in circles.

"Good grief. Wow, what next?" Goku groaned.

"Hey, how long is this going to take?" Gohan called out nervously to Old Kai.

"Three more hours. Power raising, ten more after that!" Old Kai yelled back. Harry flinched.

"What did he say?" Harry gasped.

"Don't tell me that I have to go that long too!" Gohan gaped.

"Of course not!" Old Kai answered as he continued his odd movements.

"Phew!" Gohan sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"You have much more power than four-eyes here! For you, the opening ceremony would take five hours, and power raising will take twenty hours!" Old Kai yelled.

"Uh." Then, Gohan passed out.

"How embarrassing." The Supreme Kai chuckled.

"Ummm… I'm going to help Gohan get back up… I'll be back in a little while…" Goku said slowly as he backed up.

"Don't leave me, professor!" Harry gasped as Old Kai continued his ritual. Then…

FLASH! A blue flash lit up the small area, making everyone(save Old Kai), look at the crystal ball in Goku's hands. Goku was so surprised that he dropped the ball, causing it to land on Gohan's head!

"OW!" Gohan screamed as he sat up and rubbed his red forehead, causing the crystal ball to roll several feet until it hit a tree.

"Man dad, what's the big idea? Haven't you heard of splashing someone to wake them up?" Gohan groaned.

"Hey Gohan, quiet!" Goku said as he, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai looked at the crystal ball. Then, an image formed, of a house and several platforms on a lake.

"What is that?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Hey, I know that place!" Goku said with surprise as Gohan peeped over his shoulder.

"You do?" Kibito asked.

"Yeah! That's Fortuneteller Baba's Palace!" Gohan chimed in.

"Alright! They must have made it!" Gohan grinned. Then, the orb showed Pan, Hermione, Ron, and Android 16 standing on a small mountain that appeared to be nearby.

"Hey dad, isn't that?" Gohan began to say.

"Yeah, it's Android Sixteen! Son of a gun, he's been alive all these years! How'd they find him?" Goku frowned.

"Well, at least he's a good substitute." Gohan chuckled.

"Hey, maybe we can convince Pan to kiss Old Kai!" Goku grinned.

"You're lucky that I lost my wand, or I'd hex you right now. That's my kid you're talking about." Gohan glared at Goku.

"That female is your offspring, Gohan?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Huh?" Gohan frowned.

"Forgive me for asking, but she appears to be your age. I'm not an expert on human anatomy, but." The Supreme Kai began to say.

"It's a really long and complicated story." Gohan interrupted.

"Goku, Gohan, what's going on?" Harry called out.

"Quiet!" Old Kai barked, making Harry shut his mouth and squirm. Then, the four observers turned back to the crystal ball.

Now, for Pan and the others…

"Well, that's it alright! Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, exactly like it is on the map!" Hermione smiled as she lowered the map to look at Baba's Palace.

"Man, with the storm behind us, and that desert in front of us, it's like that Palace is the oasis around here. An odd hiding spot.." Pan sighed as she wiped her forehead with her bandana.

"Well then, what the bloody hell are we waiting for? Let's get our fortune told!" Ron grinned as he leaped up from the rock that he was sitting on.

"Hold on. We are not going into a respected seer's palace with you smelling like you haven't bathed in weeks!" Hermione crossed her arms. Pan sniffed her shirt, and then whistled innocently.

"My god, Pan, don't you know how to bathe? Are you really that much like Goku?" Hermione rolled her eyes as he pointed her wand at Pan.

"Aguamenti!" then, a steam of water shot into Pan's face!

"Gasp!" Pan wiped water from her eyes as Hermione blasted Ron with the stream of water.

"W-why the bloody hell aren't you spraying yourself?" Ron sputtered.

"Because I use something called deodorant, Ronald. Something that you and Pan have failed to use the entire time that we've been on this little excursion!" Hermione scoffed as she pointed her wand at Pan.

"Scourgify! Tergeo!" Hermione yelled. Pan let a tiny gasp.

"Wow, that felt intense!" Pan breathed as Hermione did the same thing to Ron.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped as he looked at his now clean hands.

"We must continue moving." Android 16 said from where he was standing.

"Right. Well, grab my arm, and I'll apparate us close to the front. Don't want to scare anyone by flying in." Hermione said as she extended her arm. Once everyone had a hand on Hermione's arm, they vanished with a crack. They reappeared to find themselves standing several feet away from a large domed building. In front of the entrance, was a small group.

"Huh. This place is still popular to the muggles." Ron frowned.

"Those men look… intimidating. I must admit, I've never seen a humanoid tiger before." Hermione said as they walked towards the enterance.

"Those beings pose no threat to any of us." Android 16 said as his eyes glowed red. Then, they returned to normal.

"Their power levels range from thirty five to fifty six." Android 16 said.

"Hmph. Well, that makes sense. These are muggle fighters, and the average muggle has the power level of five." Pan muttered as they walked towards the entrance. Then, the fighters turned and looked at Pan, Ron, Hermione, and Sixteen. Ron gulped.

"Ummm, hi?" Ron smiled nervously. Then, the fighters grinned, and the tiger shoved Ron aside.

"Well, hello sweet thing!" another fighter grinned at Pan as he flexed his muscles.

"How about you come with us after we take care of this, brunette?" a tall, bald fighter grinned.

"How about if you lay a finger on me or my friends, I'll hang you on my wall?" Pan snarled as she let a bit of light dance off her blade. The fighters frowned.

"Welcome! Now get in line quickly!" something that looked like a pink blob wearing a straw hat said as it floated in front of Pan.

"This is Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, is it not?" Pan asked as she looked at the pink blob.

"Yes it is! Okay, are you four together?" the pink cloud asked.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said

"Hah Hah Hah! Good, good! Marvelous!" Just wait here until I call you. Enjoy the view!" the pink cloud laughed as it flew off.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that thing?" Ron asked.

"I'm… not sure." Hermione answered nervously.

"Wow, that's a first." Ron whispered to Pan.

"I heard that!" Hermione hissed. Then, she smacked Ron over the head!

"OW!" Ron cursed as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Of course! I should have known that the trunk was hidden in the left corner of the attic! We owe it all to Baba!" An grey haired man dressed in a tuxedo said as he and a blonde woman dressed in what appeared to be an expensive outfit walked out the door and past Pan and the others to a plane sitting nearby that had a chauffeur next to it. Once they were inside, the plane shot into the air and vanished into the distance.

"Next group, please!" The pink blob said as she floated in front of the first group of fighters.

"YEAH! Victory will be ours!" the fighters cheered as they followed the cloud into the building.

"Can you believe that? That was a clear violation of the International Statute of Secrecy set in sixteen ninety two. How Baba's not in Azkaban is beyond me! I mean, really! She's using her magical abilities to profit from muggles!" Hermione continued. Then, a terrified scream made everyone go silent.

"D-did you h-hear that?" Ron trembled. Then, several more screams came from inside.

"Wow, it sounds like they're being slaughtered!" Pan frowned.

"Ummm… I'm going stand right here." Ron said from behind Android 16.

"Don't be such a baby, Ronald! Why is it that the women around here are more braver than the men? What is this, the Amazon?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Then, the fighters came out of the building again. But now, they were wrapped in bandages and hobbling on crutches.

"Eeep! What did she do to them?" Ron squeaked.

"Heal quickly! Come back soon!" the pink blob called after the fighters. The fighters turned white, and then dashed into the distance.

"Sixteen, did your scouters detect anything?" Pan asked as she looked at the dust cloud that the fighters left.

"Thank you for your patience! Follow me, and please place your wands in the small bin next to the door." The pink blob said as it floated towards the entrance.

"Wait, we can't use magic?" Ron said with surprise while Pan gripped her wand protectively.

"This is my mum's wand. It's one of the only things I have left of her!" Pan protested.

"Fortuneteller Baba has a strict policy when it comes to witches and wizards. You can't use magic to win!" You will get your wands back after your business here is done! The pink cloud smiled.

"Sheesh, does that cloud say everything with a smile?" Ron sighed.

"Fine. We've come too far to give up now." Pan sighed as she dropped her wand into the small bin. After looking at each other, Ron and Hermione sighed and dropped their wands into the small bin as well.

"Lets go!" the blob smiled as it floated into the building and out the other side. After looking at each other, they quickly followed the cloud through the building and out the other side. Then, they followed the cloud over the small bridge and looked at the palace that was coming into view.

"I-I'm not scared!" Ron whimpered.

"Behold, Fortuneteller Baba!" the pink cloud smiled as they walked through the entrance. For a minute, they looked around with confusion. Then…

"Eeep!" Ron squeaked. Pan looked up to see a blue circle. Then, it turned green and floated towards the ground, in front of the exit on the other side. Then, a small figure appeared on top of the ball. The ball floated forward, and the small figure looked up to reveal a wrinkled face and purple hair.

"Oh my. You've brought young one this time, and witches and wizards too! What a treat!" Baba smiled.

"Well, Fortuneteller Baba. We meet at last. It's a pleasure." Pan smiled.

"It's been a long time since I had a witch or wizard at my palace. The last one tried to arrest me for breaking some stupid law. Poor fool was stuck in the hospital for a year. That showed Cornelius Fudge." Baba chuckled.

"Well, what you're doing is illegal." Hermione muttered.

"I heard that, missy! I swear, Albus was one of the only sensible ones around here. I remember when he was in my Divination class. Never had a knack for it." Baba muttered.

"Wait, you were a Hogwarts professor?" Hermione said with surprise.

"You better believe I was. What, no one talks about Professor Baba anymore? I was the Head of Ravenclaw House for over one hundred and fifty years! Then, I was the Headmistress for another hundred years, and no one remembers me? Sigh… how sad." Baba sighed.

"Well… how'd you end up here?" Ron frowned.

"Being headmistress can get really boring after awhile. So, I quit, and moved out here to set up my little operation. I've been doing quite well ever since. You could go quite far with that brain of yours, missy." Baba chuckled as she looked at Hermione.

"Look, we really need help. We really need to know how to destroy this." Pan said as she reached into Hermione's bag and pulled out the locket.

"My word! I can sense how evil that thing is from here! Put it away!" Baba gasped as her ball trembled.

"Yeah, I know. We were hoping that you could tell us how to destroy it and where others like it are hidden. It's really important." Pan said. Then, she dropped the locket back into the bag.

"Of course." Baba said, making everyone smile.

"But, there is a small fee for my troubles." Baba said.

"We know, ten million zeni. We already decided that we'll take your fighters, unless you want to be generous and help us out for the safety of the planet?" Pan gave a sweet smile and batted her eyes.

"Not a chance, missy! I've already done enough charity for you people. You even cost me my crystal ball on one occasion. Do you know how hard that was to replace?" Baba growled.

"Fine. Bring them on!" Pan grinned.

"Aren't you the cocky one? You definitely are my great-granddaughter." A familiar voice chuckled, making everyone gape, except Baba, who smiled. Then, a familiar figure stepped in from the outside entrance, and stood next to Baba

"Bardock!" Pan, Rom, and Hermione said at the same time with surprise, while 16 frowned.

"Goku?" Android 16 frowned.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? What happened to Lupin?" Ron frowned.

"Oh, I left wolf-face with that wife of his. I came here to get my vision fixed. Plus, this lady here used me to go to Otherworld to find new fighters." Bardock and Baba smirked.

"New fighters?" Pan frowned.

"Of course. Did you really think that I would use the same fighters that I used against Goku and his friends all those years ago? Don't be silly!" Baba chuckled.

"So, we worked out a little deal. In exchange for helping me with my visions, I went with Baba to Otherworld to help pick out a new set of fighters." Bardock chuckled.

"Quite a little deal." Baba chuckled

"Wait, you're not fighting us, Bardock?" Hermione asked.

"Who said anything about that? I'm going to enjoy smacking a thing or two into the new generation." Bardock grinned as he pounded his fist into his hand. Ron gulped.

"Come along. Follow Baba." Baba said as she turned and floated out the exit.

"Great, we've got to fight Bardock. She knew we were coming!" Pan groaned as the followed Baba over a small bridge. Then, they stopped when they were on the round circle.

"Here's how it works. Your group will take on my fighters one on one. If your team member wins, they will go on to the next match. If they lose, the next team member will step in. If you defeat all five of my fighters, I'll tell your fortune for free." Baba said.

"Alright!" Ron pumped his fist while Pan, Hermione, and Android 16 smiled.

"Heh. Good luck. I did some special hunting." Bardock chuckled.

"When it is your turn, I will fight you, Bardock." Android 16 said, making everyone look at him with surprise.

"Oh, really?" Bardock smirked.

"Yes. Defeating you will be similar to defeating Goku." Android 16 said.

"Yikes." Ron shivered.

"I warn you, think this through carefully. You are children, and these are not ordinary fighters." Baba said.

"We're not kids, and I've gone through too much to back down. I'm not afraid." Pan snarled.

"If Gohan and Harry were here, they wouldn't hesitate. I'm not backing down." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm no coward! Count me in!" Ron raised his fist.

"What are your rules?" Android 16 asked.

"Its very simple. We'll continue until one person is either thrown into the lake or gives up." Baba said.

"Simple enough." Pan frowned.

"Well, what spirit! So, who's going to go first?" Baba smirked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not first." Bardock said with a smirk.

"Well then, I'm first! Bring it on!" Ron grinned as he stepped onto the ring with a smirk on his face.

"Be careful, Ron!" Hermione called out nervously.

"Hey, I've been mixed in with the worse! I went to the third round of the World Martial Arts Tournament! I can handle this!" Ron grinned.

"Well then, let number one come out. I found this guy in hell. He's a piece of work." Bardock chuckled.

"Huh?" Ron frowned. Then, a red blur shot past Ron.

"What the?" Ron frowned.

"Oh yeah!" a voice rang through the air and a figure landed in front of Ron. Ron blinked with surprise as the figure did a series of poses. The man was dressed in an odd armor. He had long white hair, and red skin. He also had a halo over his head. (Guess who.)

"Now you'll taste the power of the Ginyu Force! I'm Jeice!" Jeice grinned as he posed.

**Jeice? How'd he get here? Will Harry and Gohan get their power taken above their limits? Well, looks like Baba's fighters are off with a bang! Review!**


	41. Ron vs Jeice

**Hey me, it's the next chapter! Review! Plus, look out for a special new addition! **

Chapter 40

"What the? Him?" Goku and Gohan said at the same time.

"Goku, who is that?" The Surpeme Kai asked as they watched Jeice pose in the crystal ball.

"His name is Jeice. He was a member of the Ginyu Force, which was part of Frieza's empire. I fought them back when I was a kid on Planet Namek. Wow, does that bring back memories…" Gohan sighed. Then, he frowned.

"Then again, I was almost killed several times, so that kinda ruined the experience." Gohan muttered.

"Is he strong?" Supreme Kai asked curiously.

"Well… I was a lot stronger than him after my training on the ship that took me to Planet Namek. But, Vegeta was the one who killed him." Goku frowned.

"So, you're saying that this fighter can be defeated easily?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Well… Pan and Android Sixteen can wipe the floor with him, maybe even Hermione. But, I'm not so sure about Ron. When it comes to fighting, he can get a bit hotheaded. That can be a problem." Goku frowned.

_**Baba's Palace…**_

"I have no data on this opponent." Android 16 said as they looked at Ron and Jeice in the ring.

"I think I know this guy. Gohan told us about his fight with the Ginyu Force when he was a kid. Jeice wasn't a match against Goku, but Vegeta was the one who killed him." Hermione said as she looked up thoughtfully.

"So, ready to cry like a baby? I'm part of the most powerful force in the universe!" Jeice laughed.

"Bring it." Ron muttered.

"Ready, set, and go!" Baba laughed. Jeice smirked as he clicked the green scouter on his face.

"Heh. Your power level is pathetic, compared to mine." Jeice chuckled.

"You think that his experiences on Planet Namek would have taught him to stop trusting those things!" Hermione whispered to Pan.

"Hey, most of the soldiers in the Dark Empire wear scouters too. Heck, me and Bardock used to wear them." Pan whispered back. Then, Jeice leaped into the air, twirled, and landed back on the ground.

"Hmph!" Jeice twirled his head around, making his hair fly.

"Get ready to taste the red magma of the Ginyu Force! I'm Jeice!" Jeice yelled as he struck a pose. Ron frowned, and then smirked.

"Uh-oh. I don't like that look on his face." Pan frowned.

"Don't do something stupid, Ron!" Hermione clasped her hand and whispered.

"Are you gonna pose all day, or are you gonna fight? No wonder Vegeta and Goku kicked your bloody ass so easily!" Ron yelled. Jeice froze mid-pose.

"Oh no he didn't." Bardock chuckled.

"Oh my. Now the entertainment can begin!" Baba chuckled.

"How… how dare you! I'll… I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Jeice screamed. Then, he crouched. An instant later, a red blur shot from Jeice's spot and shot towards Ron.

"Yah!" Ron yelled as he swung. But, his fist didn't hit anything. Then, a red blur shot past Ron's face again.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Jeice laughed as Ron tried to hit him again, but he missed.

"Come on Ron, don't use your eyes. Sense him out! Come on, I taught you better than that!" Goku groaned as they watched Jeice zoom by Ron again.

"Jeice may be a showoff, but he does have strategy. He's up to something, Dad. He might try to blast Ron, like he did against you." Gohan frowned.

"What's going on over there? Come on, tell me something!" Harry groaned.

"Quiet!" Old Kai barked, making Harry groan and shut his mouth.

"What, am I too fast for ya?" Jeice taunted as he shot past Ron again. Then, just as Jeice shot over Ron's head, he whirled in mid air and kicked Ron across the face!

"Ron!" Pan and Hermione gasped, while Baba and Bardock chuckled as Ron staggered back a few feet across the ring.

"Hah! How do you like that? Wish that the captain could have seen that!" Jeice laughed.

"Bloody hell! That hurt!" Ron gasped as he wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth.

"That's just the start, mate. I'm going to put you in a world of hurt." Jeice chuckled. Then, he vanished!

"What the? Where'd he go this time?" Ron snarled as he looked around.

"How about right behind you?" Ron whirled just in time to see Jeice's fist smash into the side of his face! Ron gasped as he whirled. Then, he ducked Jeice's next punch, and kicked the red alien in the stomach! Jeice squeaked with surprise as he shot across the ring and flew over the edge.

"Al right!" Pan pumped her fist while Hermione clasped her hands.

"Not yet." Bardock chuckled. Then, Jeice stopped above the water and hovered an inch above it.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat a member of the Ginyu Force, mate!" Jeice chuckled as he landed back in front of Ron.

"Clearly, removing Jeice from the ring is not an option." Android 16 said.

"Right. Ron's got a problem. When it comes to experience, Jeice trumps over Ron. Ron's too reckless. He's not using his head." Pan crossed her arms and sighed.

"Come on, you'll have to do better than that, mate!" Jeice laughed as he blocked and countered every one of Ron's punches. Then, another kick sent Ron tumbling across the ring.

"Here mate, try this on for size!" Jeice laughed as he fired multiple red ki balls out of his hands.

"Not the ring! I just had it retiled!" Baba yelled. Then, the red ki blasts smashed into the ring with a large explosion.

"Gah! Bloody hell! Ahh!" Ron yelled as he got sent flying and tumbled across the ring. When the smoke faded, you could see cracks in the ring. Ron was standing up weakly, and there was blood coming down his face. Jeice laughed as he floated in the air. Then, he clicked his scouter.

"Well, look at that! Poor thing's about to pass out! His power levels at fourteen thousand, and dropping fast!" Jeice laughed.

"This is not good. Ron better come up with a plan, or he's screwed." Pan frowned.

"Eat this, you red faced freak!" Ron yelled as he fired yellow ki blasts from his hands at Jeice, who smirked.

"Bring it on, mate!" Jeice laughed as he fired red blasts from his hands as well. The collision resulted in a massive explosion!

"Time to take you out, once and for all!" Jeice roared. Then, he roared as he concentrated.

"CRUSHER!" Jeice roared. Then, a large red ball flew out of his hand and hovered above it.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped

"BALL!" Then, Jeice threw the ball! It shot straight into the large dust cloud. An instant later, a large red dome appeared, Then…

BOOM!

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as she covered her face, while Pan and Android 16 stood motionless as the wind whipped past them.

"My ring!" Baba gasped as she clutched her ball.

"Heh. Weasley's screwed now." Bardock chuckled.

"Oh my! What an intense attack!" The Supreme Kai said as they watched the fight through the crystal ball.

"Awww, no! Dang it Ron!" Gohan groaned. They watched as the smoke faded from the ring, showing that it was completely empty.

"Heh. Alright! Who wants a taste of the Ginyu Force next?" Jeice laughed. Then, his scouter beeped.

"What the? That power!" Jeice gasped.

"Taste this, you bloody bloke!" Jeice whirled to see a large fist smash into his face, followed a large ki blast. Jeice gasped as he shot through the air, and then smashed into the water with a large splash.

"Enjoy your swim, git." Ron smirked as he landed back on the ground. What got everyone's attention was the fact that Ron looked super bulked up. Then, he returned to normal with a sigh.

"Hmph. That was clever." Bardock from while Baba floated silently.

"Oh Ron! You did it!" Hermione hugged Ron as he slowly walked off the ring and pecked him on the cheek.

"No posing git is going to kick my ass." Ron smirked.

"Here Ron, you earned this." Pan smiled as she pulled a sensu bean out of her bag and flicked it into Ron's mouth. He chewed it for a minute, and then smirked.

"Nice!" Ron grinned as he felt his head and looked at his healed wounds.

"Alright! He won! He beat Jeice!" Gohan cheered.

"That was an amazing and impressive maneuver that Ron pulled." Goku chuckled.

"I'm confused Goku. What happened?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"You didn't see? Well, it was simple and effective." Goku chuckled.

"Yes, but what did he do, exactly?" The Supreme Kai frowned.

"_For a guy who supposed to watch over the entire universe, its kind of pathetic that he can't see a fight with beings that have power levels below his."_ Gohan chuckled mentally.

"Is that so? Nice to see that you have such a high opinion of me, Gohan." The Supreme Kai chuckled, making

Gohan gulp.

"_This guy can read minds? Come on!"_ Gohan groaned mentally.

"Anyway, what Ron did was that he used the smoke from the collision as a cover. Before Jeice used his attack, Ron shot under the smoke and flew above Jeice. Then, he bulked himself up, increasing his strength to go above Jeice's. The problem with that technique is the loss of speed, but he didn't need speed at the moment. He needed strength." Goku explained.

"Yes, I see. How clever!" The Supreme Kai smirked.

"I wonder who Baba's going to send out next. Who do you think it is, dad?" Gohan asked. Goku shrugged.

Back to our fighters…

"Great job, Ron!" Hermione smiled again.

"Kaff kaff! My hair!" they stopped cheering and looked over to see Jeice pull himself out of the water, coughing.

"What a big baby." Pan muttered as they watched Jeice complain as he stomped off inside the large building on the other side.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me! No one messes with the Ginyu Force and lives!" Jeice yelled before storming off inside.

"I'll give you guys this. That was clever. But, that's not gonna work twice!" Bardock laughed.

"Hah hah! Impressive! But now that the warm-up match is over, let's see how you fare against my real fighters." Baba chuckled.

"Fine. Ron, take a break. I'm up now. Bring it on, lady!" Pan smirked as she stepped onto the cracked ring.

"I like you. I definitely see the saiyan in you!" Bardock smirked.

"Pan, be careful. She's a Ravenclaw! She's tricky!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry." Pan smiled as she removed her bandana and handed it to Hermione.

"Let's get this started." Pan smiled as she crouched into a fighting position.

"My oh my, such spirit. You're quite the fighter, missy." Baba chuckled.

"So, who the bloody hell do you have that can take on a super saiyan, huh? Plus, she can go to the next level!" Ron called out with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that was a tricky one to find. That was mostly Baba, but I found a special one in hell. She found the rest. This new arrival is… complicated." Bardock chuckled.

"Thank you, Bardock. Yes, it was rather difficult to find candidates that can fight against a super saiyan. But, you can always find what you want, if you look hard enough for it." Baba chuckled.

"Thank you, father, but I believe I'll take it from here. I'd be happy to teach Kakarot's granddaughter a thing or two about true saiyan power!" a figure laughed as it walked out of the large building. Hermione and Ron gasped, Android 16 frowned, and Pan's eyes widened as the figure walked calmly into the ring and stood in front of Pan. Pan blinked as she looked at the man in front of her. He was dressed in saiyan armor, had a brown tail that was wrapped around his waist. He had long black hair that went to his legs, and black eyes. His face held a striking resemblance to Goku's. What was a little noticeable was the two glowing gold bands on his wrists, one on each side.(Guess who?)

"Dad, is that?" Gohan gasped as he looked at the ball.

"Yes, it is." Goku sighed.

"Goku, who is that?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"That's Raditz… my older brother." Goku sighed, getting surprised looks from Kibito and the Supreme Kai.

"Now that I know, I do see the resemblance." The Supreme Kai said.

"Wait, I thought Raditz was dead. Where's the halo? He doesn't have one. And what's with the glowing bands?" Gohan asked as he looked at the ball.

"What?" Goku frowned as he looked at the ball. Sure enough, there was no halo floating over Raditz's head.

"That's… odd." Goku frowned.

"Hey dad, why would Baba and gramps use Raditz anyway? His power level was at twelve hundred when he fought against you and Piccolo. That's pathetic." Gohan frowned.

"Don't get cocky, Gohan. My dad and Baba are smarter than that. They wouldn't use my big brother unless they had some secret strategy up their sleeve. Raditz is probably a lot stronger than he was the last time I fought him. For now, we just have to wait and see." Goku frowned as he sat indian style and gazed into the ball with a frown.

"Isn't that Gohan's uncle?" Hermione said with surprise as they looked at Raditz and Pan, glaring at each other.

"Affirmative. Searching for information on this opponent collected from Dr Gero's data." Android 16 said as his eyes flashed red.

"Well, he definitely looks like the clone that tried to kill us back in third year." Ron frowned.

"Identity confirmed. Opponent identity: Raditz. Power level: Twelve hundred. Relationship to Goku: Older brother. Signature moves: Double Sunday, Heavy Finish, and Begone. Primary combat techniques of subject collected while subject was engaged in combat against subjects classified as Goku and Piccolo." Android 16 said.

"Bloody hell." Ron blinked at the android.

"Are you sure that's Raditz's power level? That can't be right." Hermione frowned.

"Calculating… power level confirmed. Twelve hundred. Pan's power level far exceeds his." Android 16 said as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph. So you're my grandniece. I don't see it." Raditz frowned as he looked at Pan.

"And you're my great uncle. I've heard about you." Pan frowned.

"I've trained Raditz since he was a baby. I taught him everything he knew. Plus, we trained a lot in hell. You're in for a good fight." Bardock laughed.

"Let the match begin!" Baba said. Pan immediately got into a fighting position. She frowned a minute later when Raditz didn't move at all.

"What are you waiting for?" she frowned.

"Heh. I said that I'll show you the true power of a saiyan, and I plan to do just that." Raditz chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, this is the true power of a saiyan!" Then, Pan screamed as she clenched her fist. Her hair stood on end as her hair flashed gold, and her eyes went from brown to green. Then, a golden flash briefly lit up the arena. When it faded, Pan could be seen with a gold aura around her.

"As long as I live… I'll never get tired of seeing that transformation." Hermione breathed.

"Hmph. That transformation." Raditz frowned.

"What are you waiting for? Transform so that we can start this!" Pan smirked as she got into a fighting position.

"Gladly. It's so unfortunate about your little condition with your tail. You could really use it about now. RAAAHH!" Raditz yelled as a white flash lit himself up briefly, before a white ball appeared in his hand.

"What the?" Pan frowned.

"Oh no! He wouldn't!" Hermione gasped.

"Dad, please tell me that he's not about to do what I think he's about to do!" Gohan gasped as he looked at Goku.

"I… I'm afraid so, son." Goku sighed.

"Get ready, my dear niece!" Raditz laughed. Then, he threw the ball into the air!

"Now, mix with the atmosphere!" Raditz roared as he closed his hand.

BOOM! Then, a large white ball appeared in the sky. Raditz roared as fangs appeared on his face, and his skin became furry.

"Warning. Opponent's power level is rising rapidly." Android 16 said as his eyes flashed.

"Wait, what about Bardock?" Hermione asked with shock as Raditz continued to roar and grow larger. His tail thrashed around wildly behind him, and his feet were reaching the edges of the ring.

"Heh! Don't worry about me. Came prepared." Bardock chuckled as he tapped the black glasses that he was wearing.

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Raditz roared at the large white ball in the sky.

"I hope to god that he doesn't go wild." Hermione gasped. Then, Raditz stopped roaring, and looked down with a smile on his face.

"This is the true power of a saiyan! My power is now ten-fold what is was before! Prepare to swim and scream uncle, my dear niece." Ape Raditz chuckled as he looked down at Pan.

"…Bring it on, Uncle Raditz." Pan smiled.

**Well, here we go! The next fighter! Review!**


	42. Pan vs Raditz

**Hey, it's me! Let's see if a super saiyan is stronger than an Oozaru! I got the inspiration for this fight from the DB Multiverse battle between SSJ Bardock and Oozaru Raditz. Review! **

Chapter 41

"RAH!" Raditz roared as he smashed his fist into the ring, causing the ground to crack. Pan barely dodged the attack by shooting out of the way just in time. Then, Raditz quickly appeared in front of her and swung again. Pan twirled to the side of Raditz's fist and kicked herself off his fist into the air.

"MASENKO-HA!" She yelled as she quickly put her hand above her head and brought them forward, sending a yellow blast shooting straight at Raditz.

"That should at least slow him down." Pan sighed as she wiped her forehead. Then, Raditz laughed and swung his right arm, causing Pan's blast to bounce off it and shoot off into the distance. An instant, a large explosion could be heard, followed by a mushroom cloud rising a minute later.

"What? No way!" Pan gasped.

"Wow, Raditz got a lot stronger! Pan's gonna have to work really hard to beat him in this state." Goku frowned as they continued to watch the fight through the ball

"I'm surprised that Raditz can keep control of his mind in the Great Ape state. I couldn't do it, at least, not when I was a kid." Gohan frowned.

"Well, I never got the hang of it either. I just hope Pan can handle it. I barely survived against Vegeta when he was like that during our first fight." Goku sighed.

"Oh, did I deflect your little blast? Its too bad that the Great Ape is well known and feared for its resistance! And power!" Then, without any warning, a gigantic purple beam shot out of Raditz's mouth, and shot straight towards Pan!

"Whoa!" Pan shot to the side of the blast just in time, causing the beam to gaze her.

"Well, you may be powerful, but your size is your downfall! You can barely move in that ring! And, what good is power if you can't hit your opponent? You can't trade power for speed!" Pan yelled as a large explosion went off in the distance.

"My dear niece, you know nothing about this transformation, do you? Do you mean speed… like this?" Then, Ape-Raditz shot off the ring!

"He can fly in that form? Gohan never flew!" Hermione gasped.

"What the?" Pan squeaked. An instant later, Raditz's fist slammed into her, causing her to shoot straight across the lake and into the desert. Pan threw her arms out and stopped in mid-air. She then looked up to see Raditz fire another mouth beam.

"Damn." Pan frowned. Then, the beam smashed into her!

BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"PAN!" Hermione screamed as she and Ron covered their heads. Android 16 stood still as the wind rushed past him, sliding him back several inches.

"Whoa!" Goku yelped as the ball flashed yellow, reflecting the explosion.

"What's going on?" Harry called out with desperateness in his voice as Old Kai continued to dance around him

"Ummm… it's nothing, Harry! Keep up with that power raising!" Gohan called out with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? Just wait till you're here!" Harry called back.

"Yeah, yeah." Gohan muttered as he looked back at the crystal ball.

"That poor girl. I do hope that she is alright." The Supreme Kai said as he looked at the ball.

"My, my. So unfortunate." Baba chuckled as the smoke began to fade.

"I wouldn't count her out yet. She's a saiyan, and she's my granddaughter. She's a clever one." Bardock frowned.

"Really, Bardock? You favor her, over your own son?" Baba chuckled.

"I'm not rooting for either side at the moment, just observing their techniques." Bardock sighed. Then, the smoke faded. Bardock blinked in surprise, while Baba frowned.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Raditz roared as he landed back on the ring.

"Huff, huff." Pan panted as she uncrossed her arms. Her shirt and jeans were ripped and had burn marks in several spots, and she had several cuts on her arms and head. Then, she somersaulted through the air and landed back in front of Raditz, who appeared to have gained his head back.

"Well, Well, you're more resistant than I thought! Are you ready to surrender?" Raditz laughed as he looked down at Pan.

"Oh no. We're just getting started." Pan smirked as a gold aura surrounded her again.

"How dare you, you little fool! In this form, I'm invincible!" Raditz roared as he swung his fist at Pan again.

"Kaio-Ken!" Pan roared, causing a red aura to surround her. She shot above Raditz's fist and collided with Radtiz's head with a crack, causing Raditz's head to snap up and the large ape to roar and stagger back.

"Nice! Give it to him!" Ron yelled as he pumped his fist.

"Pan! He's not invulnerable! He's got a weakness!" Hermione yelled, making Bardock and Baba look at her.

"Yes, I do recall that little problem. Goku had the same problem, back when he fought in my ring." Baba chuckled.

"RAH! Damn you! I'll crush you!" Raditz roared as he looked down at Pan with fury in his red eyes. He raised his foot over Pan and brought it down.

"Oh no you don't! Kaio-Ken!" Pan yelled as she shot above Raditz's foot and over his head. Then, Raditz laughed.

"Got you!" Raditz roared. Pan looked up to see Raditz's tail smash into her like a whip, sending her straight into the ground.

"Uuuuhhhh!" Pan groaned as circles rolled in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere now!" Raditz roared. Then, he grabbed Pan.

"Got you!" Raditz roared with laugher as Pan struggled in his hand.

"Damn it! I can't break free!" Pan growled as Raditz laughed.

"Now you've lost, my dear! I'm currently forbidden to kill, but I'll just squeeze you until you scream uncle." Ape Raditz chuckled.

"Oh no! Pan!" Gohan yelled as his hair flashed gold.

"Darn it, Pan. You tried hard. I know exactly how that feels." Goku muttered as he winched at the memory of Vegeta squeezing him.

"Pan, give up! It's not worth it!" Hermione yelled.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said.

"Yes, my dear. Give up, before your uncle breaks all of your bones." Baba chuckled. Raditz squeezed his hand, causing Pan to scream

"No, I won't! I'm going to win this! I'm going to prove that I'm a true saiyan warrior!" Pan yelled as she struggled in Raditz's grip. Bardock didn't say a word, but frowned.

"Oh Ron, we have do something! We have to slice off his tail!" Hermione said to Ron desperately.

"Negative. Interference in the match will result in disqualification." Android 16 said as he crossed his arms.

"Are you ready to surrender, my dear niece? I can feel your bones breaking, just like Kakarot's did all those years ago!" Raditz laughed.

"AAAAAHHHH! I won't! I won't! I WON'T!" Pan screamed as her fists clenched, causing blood to drip from it. Then, a gold aura appeared around Pan again.

"WHAT?" Raditz screamed. Then, the gold aura got even bigger, and blue sparks started dancing around Raditz's fist. Pan let out an earthshattering scream as a golden flash completely lit up the arena.

Elsewhere…

"Please! Have mercy!" Ollivander screamed as he backed against the wall with total fear in his eyes.

"Ollivander, what's the problem? All I'm asking is that you tell me what you told our mutual friend. And if you make me ask again… I won't be so polite." Cell chuckled as he raised his hand. Then, it glowed black and sparked with red electricity. Ollivander whimpered as one bolt flew past him and cracked part of the wall behind him.

"Please, I beg you! I'll tell you everything!" Ollivander cried as he collapsed on the ground.

"Good… and I thought that I'd have to break both of your arms and a leg to do it." Cell chuckled as he lowered his head. Then, his eyes widened.

"Hmph!" Cell whirled to look at the black wall behind him.

"That power! Where have I sensed it before?" Cell's eyes narrowed, and then he smiled.

"Pan…" Then, Cell rushed against Ollivander and smashed his fist into the wall, making the old man cower with a whimper.

"Talk now, old man! Before my impatience grows too thin!" Cell hissed with fury.

Elsewhere…

"Hmmm?" Morgana frowned as she looked around.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" Morgana blinked and turned back to the security officer who was holding her fake passport at the security terminal.

"No, not at all. Just a headache. Thank you for being so concerned about my health." Morgana smiled and batted her eyes as she took her passport back, causing the young security officer to blush as he handed it back to her. Then, Morgana walked though the metal detector without setting it off.

"It's a good things that my wand can't set off any alarms, or the capsules that my undercover agents have that have our weapons hidden in. I better call Teela." Morgana thought as she walked into the ladies room. Then, after she made sure that no one was around, she cast a quick sealing charm on the door and a muffalito charm. She then pulled out her communicator (which was not made of any metal that would set off the metal detector.) She then clicked it, causing Teela to appear.

"My lady, so good to see you." Teela said.

"Cut the chit-chat, Teela. I just felt a gigantic power level. I want you to find it and send out a strike team." Morgana said.

"Of course. Enjoy your flight." Teela said. Then, the hologram shut off.

"Hmph." Morgana muttered as she pocketed her communicator.

_**Back to Baba's Palace…**_

"Wow!" Ron breathed as the light died down. Ape Raditz looked at his fist with confusion. It now glowed gold, with blue sparks dancing around it. Then, Raditz's fist slowly unclosed.

"Impossible!" Baba gasped.

"No! This is not happening!" Raditz roared. Then, he screamed as gold beams shot out from between his hand. He screamed, let go of his hand, and stumbled back. He turned with shock to see Pan land on the ring with a serious look on his face. She stood still on the ring, with a gold aura with blue sparks dancing around her.

"No! Impossible!" Radtiz gasped as he swung his fist at Pan.

"Hmph." A smile went over Pan's face as she phased out of Raditz's fist.

"What? Where did you go?" Raditz roared as he looked from side to side.

BAM!

Raditz screamed as he backed up while clenching his stomach in pain. Then, a golden blur shot up and smashed into Raditz's head, causing the ape to stagger back even further. He was getting close to the edge of the ring now.

"NO!" Radtiz screamed as he whirled and fired a purple beam from his mouth. Pan didn't move.

BBBOOOMMMMM! When the smoke faded, Pan was standing still.

"All right Pan!" Gohan pumped his fist.

"_That's my granddaughter."_ Goku smiled with pride.

"NO!" Raditz roared as he swung again, but Pan phased out again.

"Where are you! Stop hiding and fight me!" Raditz roared. Then, a look of shock flashed across his face, and Raditz stood still.

"Got you!" Pan smiled as she squeezed Raditz's tail.

"You idiot!" Bardock groaned and slapped his face.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered as she hugged Ron.

"Time to take a ride, Uncle Raditz." Pan smiled. Then, she spun around! Raditz let out a roar of pain as he spun around like a top. Then, Pan laughed as she threw Raditz up into the air. Raditz smashed straight through the ball, causing it to explode. Raditz screamed as he morphed back to normal while he was falling. He landed into the lake with a gigantic splash.

"Heh. I won. I won.." Pan said softly. Then, she fell facefirst onto the arena floor, and her hair turned black as her gold aura disappeared.

"Pan!" Hermione cried out, but Android 16 already had the exhausted girl in his arms. He turned and carried her off the ring and softly laid her on the ground.

"Here Pan, eat this!" Hermione said as she dropped a sensu bean into the girl's mouth. Then, Pan chewed the bean, and blinked as her wounds disappeared.

"Wow! That fight was intense!" Pan sat up immediately with a smile on her face. Then, they turned to see Bardock drag Raditz out of the lake.

"Come on, you. Let's get you fixed up." Bardock muttered as he slung Raditz over his shoulder and walked inside.

"At his rate, I'm going to need a new ring." Baba sighed.

"Okay then, it's me now!" Hermione smiled as she stepped forward and brushed her curls out of her face.

"Are you nuts?" Ron hissed as he grabbed her arm.

"Well, you little brats have completely destroyed my arena! We're going to need a change of scenery. Follow me." Baba said as she turned and floated down the bridge leading to the building that Jeice, Bardock, and Raditz had gone. After they looked at each other, they followed her down the bridge.

"Jeice, Bardock, Raditz. Is she going to have us fighting former supervillians?" Hermione sighed as they entered the building.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped as he looked around.

"What amazing architecture! I wonder where I'll be fighting?" Hermione asked with wonder as she looked around.

"The Devil's Toliet." Goku said as they watched, making Gohan, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai look at him.

"Excuse me, Goku?" The Supreme Kai frowned.

"That's where Baba made me and Yamcha fight when I was there. Hermione better be careful." Goku frowned.

"This is where the fighters go in. After you." Baba said as they stopped at a wood door.

"Gulp! Okay." Hermione said softly. Then, she walked in.

"The rest of you, follow me." Baba said as she floated up the stairs to the right.

"What… clever design. I wonder if all these bones are real." Hermione shuddered nervously as she walked up the bone stairs.

"Bloody hell! Isn't there an escalator in this place?" Ron cursed as he wiped his forehead.

"You should work out more." Pan smirked from her spot several stairs in front of Ron.

"Do hurry up. I don't have all day." Baba said.

Hermione sighed with relief as she finally saw some light. But, when she walked through it, she stopped and gasped.

"My lord! What kind of an arena is this? She's using a stone tongue as a bridge. Then, she covered her nose.

"That scent is vile!" She gasped.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron gasped as he looked over the edge of the large window they were at.

"It smells worse than Raxus Six! And that was the Universe's dumpster!" Pan gasped.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped and pointed at Hermione, who was nervously looking around from her spot

"If she falls in, she's done for!" Pan gasped.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said.

"Yeah, nasty, isn't it" They turned to see Bardock walk in with a smirk on his face.

"I'd advise surrendering, android. That stuff would turn your circuits into goop." Bardock chuckled.

"Negative. I will engage in battle, and I will be victorious." Android 16 said as he crossed his arms.

"Cocky bastard." Bardock muttered.

"I'm afraid that your victories have come to an end. One drop of that means instant death." Baba chuckled.

"NO! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed.

"So, is this your turn, gramps?" Pan frowned.

"No, I'm next, if you can beat this guy. But I seriously doubt that my grandson's ex-girlfriend can handle this guy." Bardock chuckled.

"Now, come fourth, my warrior!" Baba yelled as she raised her arms. For a minute, nothing happened. Everyone, including Hermione, looked around in confusion. Then, a hissing sound started. Hermione gasped as white smoke began spilling from the opposite gargoyle's mouth. Then, a gigantic figure could be seen, stepping out of the mouth. But, it was hidden by the white smoke.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron gasped while Baba chuckled.

"I have no data on this opponent either." Android 16 said. When the smoke faded, everyone gasped at the figure who stood before Hermione. He looked human, but he was gigantic and muscular. He had long blond hair and purple eyes, and he had a halo over his head. He appeared to be dressed in Greek clothing.(Haven't figured it out yet?)

"Are you… are you Hercules, from the muggle legends?" Hermione asked with shock as she looked at the figure.

"In a way, miss. I understand that you're my opponent." The man smiled.

"No way! I know him!" Goku yeled as he leaped to his feet, getting startled looks.

"Dad, who is he?" Gohan asked.

"He's one of King Kai's fighters from Otherworld! I used to spar with him all the time. His name is Olibu! Oh boy, Hermione's in trouble." Goku muttered.

Baba chuckled as she looked at Ron, who looked terrified.

"Let the match… begin!" Baba said as she raised her hands.

**Can Hermione win, or will she meet a cruel end? What lies ahead for our heroes? Review!**


	43. Hermione vs Olibu

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 42

Hermione leaped into the air, just as Olibu swing his fist. She twisted in the air and fired a purple blast at Olibu. Olibu crossed his arms just as the blast hit, causing a small explosion. Olibu uncrossed his arms to see Hermione's foot connect with the side of his face! The giant man grunted and flew into the gargoyle's mouth, causing it to crack slightly.

"Damn! That girl's got skill!" Bardock grinned.

"Just whose side are you on?" Baba yelled at Bardock.

"I am simply observing to enjoy the fights." Bardock chuckled.

"Just like Goku. At least you have a brain." Baba muttered as they turned to look back at the fight.

"You're very impressive. I've never fought a woman with such skill at the martial arts." Olibu chuckled as he stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Thank you. When you used to go out with the strongest warrior in the universe, you learn a thing or two about how to fight. Ron's sister can back me up on that." Hermione chuckled as she crouched into a fighting position.

"Gak!" Ron choked while Bardock chuckled.

"Well, Well, I wonder who she's talking about, son?" Goku grinned as he looked at Gohan, who stammered nervously as he turned red.

"W-well, we did have a little fling, back in third year." Gohan stammered nervously.

"Well, how come you've never mentioned that to me? I'd like to know about the women in your life." Goku chuckled.

"Hah! You call that a little fling?" They turned to see Harry with a smile on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean, Harry?" Goku frowned while Gohan gulped.

"I saw Gohan and Hermione in the library! They were snogging like crazy!" Harry grinned.

"You spied on us? Really?" Gohan yelled at Harry.

"It was an accident!" Harry yelled back.

"Well, I see why you would go out with Hermione. I mean, you're both muggle-borns, you're both brilliant, so on, so on." Goku muttered.

"Dad, I broke up with Hermione at the end of third year! I'm not dating anyone!" Gohan yelled at Goku.

"What happened to Ginny?" Goku frowned.

"Too dangerous." Gohan sighed.

"Oh look. The fight is about to resume!" The Supreme Kai said quickly, obviously not comfortable with the conversation.

"Rah!" Olibu yelled as he charged toward Hermione and phased out. Hermione phased out too. A series of cracks ripped through the chamber as both fighters clashed through the air. Afterimages of Hermione and Olibu kept appearing in the air, fortunately for everyone, high above the acid. Then, Hermione ducked under Olibu's latest punch and flipped back through onto the tongue bridge.

"MASENKO-HA!" She yelled as she held her hands above her head and then held them forward, shooting a yellow blast towards Olibu, who leaped above the blast, causing it to smash into the gargoyle's mouth and explode.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to get out now?" Hermione frowned as she looked at the pile of rubble that had been the door to the stairway. Ron squeaked in shock. Baba chuckled.

"I'm afraid that you have much bigger problems than that, my dear. Olibu here was King Kai's best fighter before Goku came along." Baba chuckled, causing Ron to look at Baba with shock.

"Surely, Goku told you that, did he not?" Baba chuckled.

"Ooops! Heh heh." Goku laughed nervously as Gohan glared at him. Then, Olibu yelled as he placed his arm in front of him and fired a giant blue ball at Hermione. Hermione let out a little gasp and leaped into the air. Then, the ball flew into the air, right behind Hermione!

"Whoa! Like a destructo disk!" Hermione gasped as she flew through the small area, with the blue ball hot on her heels.

"What are you going to do, missy? That attack will follow you anywhere." Baba chuckled as they watched Hermione fly around the room with the blue ball hot on her heels. Then, she frowned.

"Enough of this!" Then, Hermione whirled around and threw her hands out, making everyone(including Goku and the others on the Kai planet). Then, the ki ball collided with her, causing a gigantic explosion!

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed as he covered his eyes as smoke covered the arena.

"Heh. Impressive." Bardock chuckled.

"Oh my, such a tragic loss." Baba chuckled. Then, the smoke faded.

"What?" Olibu gasped as he looked at the sight, while Ron and Pan grinned. Hermione had a green force field shimmering around her, which had blocked the blast.

"Wow. I didn't teach her that!" Gohan grinned.

"Surprised? All this knowledge can be useful! Such as this." Hermione smirked as she held her hands out in front of her, causing the green force field to shimmer and shrunk into Hermione's hands, which started to glow. Then, a green blast shot from Hermione's hands, straight at Olibu. His eyes widened as he crossed his arms. Then, she pointed her hands up and fired a green blast.

"Huh?" Olibu frowned as he uncrossed his arms.

"Hmmmm…" Bardock frowned while everyone else frowned in confusion.

"You wasted an attack?" Olibu frowned.

"No, I didn't." Hermione smiled.

BOOM! The room shuddered as a green flash briefly lit up the ceiling. Then, rocks started falling from the ceiling! Olibu instantly started firing ki blasts at the rocks, causing them to explode and shower the arena with thousands of tiny pebbles.

"What was the purpose of that, girl?" Olibu frowned as he looked at Hermione and then blinked with shock.

"This." Hermione smirked as she brought her cupped hands forward, shooting a gigantic blue blast, straight at Olibu. Olibu blinked with surprise as the giant blue blast smashed into his chest an instant later, sending the giant into the gargoyle. Hermione didn't stop. She fired ki blast after ki blast at the giant, creating a small cloud. When it faded, Olibu blinked to see Hermione's hand in front of his face, with a blue ki ball in it.

"I don't wish to hurt you. I don't know what will happen if you kill someone who's already dead, but I don't wish to know what. I'm no killer." Hermione said as her hand sparked. Olibu stared at the girl for a minute, and then smiled.

"You're not. I surrender." Olibu said, making everyone blink with surprise. The ball in Hermione's hand disappeared.

"Alright Hermione!" Ron cheered from his spot. Hermione smiled as she held her hand out to Olibu, who smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand, who helped him up.

"Thank you. You fought with intelligence and valor." Olibu said as he dusted himself off.

"Thank you in return." Hermione smiled.

"You faintly remind me of my wife from when I was alive." Olibu said.

"I do?" Hermione blinked at the man with surprise.

"Yes. She and I had a long happy life together. I believe that you will have one too." Olibu smiled.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Olibu nodded.

"Well, this is unprecedented. Yet another arena that needs repair." Baba sighed.

"Oh yeah. I'm up now!" Bardock grinned as Hermione and Olibu floated over to the window and landed next to Ron.

"Farewell." Olibu smiled as he opened the door wand walked out. He gave a smile, and then the door closed behind him.

"Well, it's you and me now, Android." Bardock chuckled.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said as he and Bardock flew out the window and each landed on a tongue.

"Well, well, I'm gonna enjoy this! It's been ages since I've had a good fight!" Bardock grinned as his hands glowed blue.

"Due to your resemblance and relation to Goku, I can at last fulfill my original programming." Android 16 smiled as his eyes flashed red.

"We better keep our heads down. This one's going to be intense." Hermione said as the two fighters glared at each other.

"Come on, you bucket of bolts. Make me sweat!" Bardock grinned as he crouched into a fighting position.

"I will fight!" Android 16's eyes narrowed. Then, both fighter immediately shot towards each other, colliding in a gigantic explosion.

**Pretty good, right? Review!**


	44. Bardock vs Android 16

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Our last fighter is going to be an surprise! Keep on reading. Review!**

Chapter 43

"Whoa!" Ron yelled as he covered his face to block the smoke that blew through the window. Hermione coughed as she waved her hand to blow the smoke away. Then, punches could be heard as the smoke faded. Then, Bardock and Android 16 could be seen, trading punches on the center of the tongue bridge. Bardock ducked under Android 16's next punch and swung his leg to kick Android 16's head. Android 16 brought his arm up and blocked his kick. Then, 16 grabbed Bardock's leg and swung him around, before he threw Bardock over his head. Bardock instantly crouched into a ball and spun in the air as he shot towards the rubble that had been one of the gargoyles. Then, he stretched his legs out and bounced off the wall, and landed on his legs in front of 16.

"Impressive. Your combat techniques are different from Goku's." Android 16 said as Bardock dusted himself off.

"Heh. I was one of the best fighters on Planet Vegeta, next to Vegeta himself, although the guy never mentioned it." Bardock muttered.

"Irrelevant. I will defeat you." Android 16 said. Then, his eyes glowed red. An instant later, two thin red beams shot from 16's eyes, straight towards Bardock.

"Whoa!" Bardock leaped straight into the air as his left hand glowed blue. Then, he brought it forward, sending a blue beam straight at Android 16. 16 swung his arm, causing the blast to bounce off and fly into the wall, causing it to crack. The rubble fell into the acid, causing it to splash and hiss smoke.

"Man, this guy ain't playing around! I can't hold back against him." Bardock frowned as he floated in the air above Android 16. Then, he closed his fists and let out a warlike yell as a golden flash lit up the arena.

"So, now he uses his full power." Baba chuckled as the light faded, revealing Bardock as a super saiyan.

"I see that my dad is going all the way!" Goku grinned as they looked at Bardock through the crystal ball.

"His power has taken an impressive increase. I must use all my resources if I am to defeat him." Android 16 thought as his scanners flashed, detecting Bardock's power level.

"I won't let anything stand in my way!" Bardock yelled. Then, he shot towards Android 16 with fire in his eyes. When Bardock was about to strike, 16 brought his arm forward in a fist and fired his right arm right out of it's socket!

"Whoa!" Ron yelled.

"Nice try!" Then, Bardock grabbed the fist, whirled around in the air, and threw it straight at 16! 16 grabbed his arm and reattached it as he glared at Bardock.

"That was a neat trick, I'll give you that." Bardock smirked.

"The effort to defeat you has been increased." Android 16 said. Then, he shot straight towards Bardock, and then slammed his fist into the side of Bardock's face. Bardock whirled and slammed his foot into Android 16's neck. Both fighters flew backwards, and then shot towards each other. They collided again in a giant explosion. They yelled as their heads clashed. Neither fighter would back down. Bardock's tail uncurled and swung towards Android 16. 16 then grabbed Bardock's tail!

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"I now have your tail. You will be unable to move." Android 16 said. Then, Bardock's eyes snapped open and he smiled.

"Is that so?" Then, Bardock's fist slammed into Android 16's chest, followed by a blue ki blast to the android's face, sending the Android flying into the opposite wall.

"No!" Hermione gasped as 16 crashed to the ground. Rubble fell from the ceiling and buried Android 16. When the smoke faded, all you could see was a pile of rocks.

"Heh. I've still got it." Bardock smirked. Then, the rubble trembled, before it burst apart. Bardock covered his eyes as rubble flew past his face. The dust cloud faded to show Android 16, standing still.

"Wow! All that, and neither one appears to be even the slightest bit tired!" Goku grinned.

"Well, then Android 16 has the advantage." Gohan frowned, getting confused looks.

"I mean, his power is infinite, but gramps is losing stamina, like what Piccolo told us happened when Vegeta fought Android 18." Gohan frowned.

"True Gohan, but dad is a resourceful fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulls something." Goku chuckled.

"Yah!" Bardock yelled as he fired another ki blast at Android 16. Android 16 leaped above Bardock's blast and fired another pair of eye beams at Bardock. Bardock ducked and shot to the left, before charging straight at Android 16 with his right hand forward. Android 16 quickly raised his own hand and blocked Bardock's punch. Then, both fighters resumed trading blows.

"It's a stalemate. Neither fighter can get the upper hand over the other." Hermione frowned as Bardock and Android 16 traded blows.

"Wrong." Pan smiled, getting surprised looks from Ron and Hermione.

"Can't you see? Bardock's getting worn down. Since Sixteen is a completely synthetic being, he can't get tired, while Bardock is just flesh and bone. If Bardock doesn't pull something soon, he's going to get exhausted, and then Sixteen will wipe the floor with him." Pan frowned.

"_Damn it, the girl's right!"_ Bardock frowned as he ducked under 16's next punch and flipped several times backwards until he was against the wall. His saiyan hearing allowed him to hear what Pan had said.

"_I can't keep this up much longer. I've got no choice."_ Bardock frowned. Then, he snarled

"I'll blow you away!" Bardock roared. Then, his right hand flashed blue and a blue energy sphere appeared in it.

"Here! Have it, you bucket of bolts!" Bardock yelled. Then, he threw his hand forward, sending the blue blast straight towards Android 16. Then, Android 16 leaped straight up, causing the blue blast to smash in the wall and explode.

"That was a failed attempt." Android 16 frowned as the wind rushed past him.

"No it wasn't!" then, Android 16 looked up to see Bardock's foot slam into his face, sending the Android flying straight into the bridge. Bardock then fired a gigantic blue blast straight at the bridge before the smoke even started fading. Bardock continued firing blue blast after blue blast, causing the dust cloud to grow even bigger. After several minutes of firing, Bardock stopped, and breathed hard as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"No way you dodged that." Bardock smirked as he wiped his mouth.

"Negative." Then, the smoke faded to reveal Android 16, who looked a little bad. He had scorch marks on his armor, and his hair looked frizzed. Bardock's teeth clashed, and his gold aura doubled.

"Come on! Let's finish this!" Bardock roared as he shot towards Android 16. Then, Android 16 smiled.

"Gladly." Then, Android 16 shot towards Bardock as well.

"Gak!" Ron gasped as the room lit up with a huge explosion. When it faded, Bardock and Android 16 were standing with their backs to each other. Then… Bardock let out a weak gasp as he fell on his knees, and then fell on his face as his hair turned gold.

"Aw, Dad." Goku sighed as Gohan cheered.

"Alright Sixteen! Four down, and one to go!" Gohan laughed as he did a little dance.

"Don't celebrate yet, Gohan. We have no idea who Baba's fifth fighter is. It's not over until it's over." Goku frowned.

"Alright! Nice job Sixteen!" Pan smiled as Android 16 landed next to her.

"Thank you. I feel as though a great weight has been lifted. It must be because I at last defeated Goku, or at least one of much similarity.

"Impossible! Even Bardock has been defeated! What do you have to say for yourself, saiyan?" Baba yelled as she floated in front of Bardock's limp form. Then, a chuckle rose as Bardock pushed himself up.

"Heh! That was a good fight, if I must say so myself. That was a good warm up for the day that I face Frieza and finish the battle that I started above Planet Vegeta." Bardock chuckled.

"If Vegeta doesn't get to him first." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Stop celebrating, you haven't won yet! No even your Super Saiyan Two will be enough to deal with my last fighter. He has had experience fighting super saiyans!" Baba smiled.

"Looks like this one's mine." Pan snarled as she attached her sword to her back and flew onto one of the tongues.

"Dad, any idea who Baba's talking about? It could be a former villain that we've fought before. Maybe it's Kakarot, or Android 13, or Cooler, or" Gohan frowned as he continued to list villians that he had fought in the past.

"I could name a few, Gohan. You wouldn't like any of them." Goku frowned.

"Come on, Baba. Let's see what you've got!" Pan smirked.

"You are as annoying as Goku! You're giving me a headache!" Baba yelled. Then, she smiled.

"I can't wait until you witness my fifth fighter. He'll wipe that little cocky smile off your face!" Baba laughed.

"Who could she be talking about?" Hermione frowned.

"Number Five, your match is at hand!" Baba yelled. Pan frowned as she looked around with confusion. Then, a low rumble could be heard, making everyone look at the pile of rubble that used to be one of the gargoyles. The stones rumbled again, before exploding apart in a giant yellow explosion!

"Whoa!" Pan yelped as she covered her face. When the smoke faded, it left a giant gaping hole in the wall. Then, a figure walked through the gaping hole and stood in front of it, getting surprised looks. The fighter was a tall, muscular, green warrior (roughly the same size as Goku). He donned white robes with a blue undershirt below them. He wears brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle. He has flat ears similar to that of someone like Frieza, and no visible nose. He also had a halo over his head.

"I knew it! It's him!" Goku yelled as he leaped up.

"Dad, who is that?" Gohan frowned.

"It's Pikkon, from Otherworld!" Goku frowned.

"Wait, you mean the Pikkon from the Otherworld Tournament? The same Pikkon who nearly beat you when you were a super saiyan? That Pikkon?" Gohan gaped at his dad, who nodded.

"And he's gotten a lot stronger since that tournament." Goku frowned.

"That man reminds me of Piccolo a little. I wonder who he is?" Hermione frowned. Pikkon didn't say a word as he looked at Pan.

"Heh. Pikkon here is the best fighter in the West Galaxy. I took special care to find him. Even better, Pikkon nearly defeated Goku as a super saiyan in the finals of the Otherworld Tournament." Baba chuckled.

"Wait, this is the same Pikkon that Goku told us about?" Hermione gasped.

"So, I see that you've heard of him." Baba chuckled.

"You." Everyone started at Pikkon, who remained where he was.

"Are you talking to me?" Pan frowned.

"Yes. You remind me of Goku, the fighter from the North Galaxy who defeated me." Pikkon said.

"That's because he's my grandfather. I'm not as strong as him, but I come pretty close." Pan smirked as she let a gold aura flash over her.

"I see…" Pikkon smiled. Then, he looked at Baba.

"I will not fight here." Pikkon said calmly to Baba.

"What?" Baba screeched at Pikkon.

"I wish that this battle take place in the outdoors, where we are not limited by this confined space!" Pikkon said.

"I'm with him! Let's get out of this cramp!" Pan yelled at Baba.

"Very well, Pikkon. We'll take this outside, where everyone can see your victory! And missy, not even the legendary Sword of Gryffindor or your power will help you." Baba chuckled.

"Wait, I thought the arena outside was destroyed!" Hermione said as Baba floated past her. Baba frowned, and then looked at Hermione.

"True. But, did you of all people forget that I'm a very powerful witch? Fixing a rock arena is a piece of cake." Baba chuckled as she snapped her fingers. Several minutes later, the small group of fighters walked out of the building, with Pikkon walking silently in front of them.

"Bloody hell, it's like we weren't here!" Ron gaped as he looked around. Sure enough, the outside arena looked completely normal, as if the battles with Jeice and Raditz hadn't happened. Baba gave Hermione a small smile to Hermione before floating next to Pikkon.

"I hate disappointment." Baba said

"I understand. The West Kai said the same thing." Pikkon frowned as he and Pan stepped onto the ring and faced each other. Everyone else stepped onto the side of the ring and looked at the two fighters.

"Good luck, Pan." Goku said softly as he watched through the crystal ball.

"My match against Goku was one of the greatest that I ever fought. I hope that you will be as good. Do not bore me." Pikkon said as Pan got into a fighting pose.

"Oh, I won't. I can tell you that." Pan smiled.

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be good. Let the match begin!" Baba yelled. Pan let out a war yell as she shot straight towards Pikkon. Pikkon simply smiled.

**Oh boy, this is going to be intense! Can Pan beat Pikkon? Review!**


	45. Pan vs Pikkon and the Fortune

**Hey, it's me! We're at the last match now! Now things get intense! Review!**

Chapter 44

"Come on! Let's see what you've got!" Then, Pan's fist collided with Pikkon's face, followed by several jabs to Pikkon's stomach, back, and face again. Pikkon smiled as he looked up at Pan.

"I can tell that you could have blocked those hits." Pan frowned. Pikkon smiled.

"Is it because you wanted to see my strength? Or is it that my punches didn't even hurt?" Pan asked. Pikkon smiled.

"Okay then, warm up's over. Time to get serious." Pan smiled.

"I agree. No games!" Then, Pikkon slugged Pan in the face! Pan gasped as she spiraled into the air. Pan whirled and fired a yellow ki blast directly at Pikkon, which he quickly vanished away from and appeared several feet to the left, before raising his hands and firing two blasts beneath Pan. As Pan got closer to the ground, the blasts arched up towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Then, Pan flipped upside down and fired two ki blasts from her hands, which collided with Pikkon's blasts, causing a large explosion. When the smoke faded, Pikkon was gone.

"Now, where did you go…" Pan muttered. Then, her eyes widened, and she whirled to see Pikkon floating above her. He immediately put his hands out in front of him and fired ki blast after ki blast at Pan.

"That's not going to work!" Pan leaped, twisted, and used the afterimage technique to avoid all of Pikkon's blasts. She then flipped back onto the ring. Pikkon landed several feet in front of her.

"You move fast." Pikkon said as he smiled.

"Thanks. Are you fast enough to tell…" Pan smiled as she stretched her arms out. Then, images started appearing out of Pan, until there appeared to be 8 Pans around Pikkon.

"Which one of us is the real one?" the Pans smiled.

"Hey, the afterimage technique! It's been a long time since I've seen that!" Goku grinned. Then, Pikkon charged toward one of the Pans and swung his fist. The fist didn't hit anything and continued through, causing the Pan image to fade.

"So, you're using images of yourself to confuse me. How primitive." Pikkon chuckled. Then, a fist slammed into his back, making him yell and swing his fist backwards. It went through another image of Pan

"If it works, I'm not complaining." Pan's voice chuckled as her fist slammed into Pikkon's side, followed by an array of blows. Pikkon snarled and flipped out of the images of Pans and landed several feet away.

"That trick won't save you from this!" Then, Pikkon fired dozens of ki blasts from his hands. They flew through all of the Pans, which then burst apart. When the smoke faded, Pan ccouldn't be seen anywhere.

"Hmmmm…" Pikkon frowned. Then, he smiled.

"Got you!" Pikkon whirled and swung his foot to the left. A loud crack could be heard, and then Pan appeared on the end of Pikkon's foot!

"Gak!" Pan gasped as she flipped through the air. She bounced off her left hand and landed on her feet. She panted as she wiped her mouth.

"Wow, he's good." Pan breathed. Then, Pikkon was in her face in an instant with his fist out. Pan barely caught it in time. Pikkon tried his other fist, but Pan caught it too. Blue sparks cracked between their hands as both fighters snarled at each other.

"T-this is no way to treat a lady!" Pan grunted as she pushed Pikkon several feet back.

"She's strong. Just like with Goku, I can't push her back." Pikkon thought as she pushed him to the edge of the ring. Then, Pikkon roared as he let go of Pan's hands, ducked, and nailed her in the stomach, sending her flying. Pan smashed her hand into the ground and gasped in pain as she slid to a stop. Then, she pulled her gloved hand out and winched as blood leaked out of the cuts in her hand.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me. Come on, show me your true power." Pikkon chuckled. Then, to everyone's surprise, Pikkon pulled off his hat and part of his robes, and then tossed them off the ring. They landed next to Ron with a gigantic crack, making him gasp in shock as he tried to lift it.

"Oh boy, now he's getting serious!" Goku grinned.

"So, your clothes were weighted… why am I not surprised?" Pan smirked.

"Now, show me your super saiyan power." Pikkon smirked.

"_Hmph. I'm not going to hold back on this one."_ Pan thought.

"I'll do even better than that." Pan smirked. Then, she clenched her fists and screamed as blue sparks flashed over her. Her hair stood on end and flashed from black to gold. Then, a burst of light went over the arena. When it faded, Pan stood with her hair standing straight up and glowing gold, with blue sparks dancing over her.

"So, this is your true power." Pikkon smiled as the dark clouds above them flashed with blue lightning.

"Are you going to talk, or fight?" Pan said emotionlessly. Pikkon frowned at the girl. Then, both fighters vanished.

**Elsewhere…**

"Hmph?" Cell frowned as he landed on top of a mountain and looked around.

"There it is again! Well… you're not escaping me this time!" Then, Cell glowed purple and flew off the mountain, causing an avalanche.

"I found it again, miss! I have a lock on the power level's location!" Tella looked at a young man who was at a computer.

"Excellent! Transmit the coordinates to the strike team! Lady Morgana will be pleased…" Teela smiled.

**Back to Pan…**

CRACK! BOOM! The sky flashed as explosions cracked through the air.

"Bloody hell, I can't even see them!" Ron gaped as he looked into the air. Afterimages of Pan and Pikkon fighting together kept appearing through the air.

"Wow, Pikkon got a lot better since the last time that I fought him! Look at him, he's completely on par with Pan, and she's a super saiyan two!" Goku grinned. Then, Pan reappeared on the ring ,before cupping her hands. Pikkon appeared on the ring, several feet away from her

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Pan yelled as she fired the blast at Pikkon. Pikkon smiled, and then disappeared, causing the blast to fly into the desert. A second later, a large mushroom cloud rose in the distance.

"Where did he go?" Pan frowned as she looked around.

"Pan, up here." Pan looked up to see Pikkon hovering high in the air. Baba laughed with an evil smile on her face.

"You are indeed powerful, but you're need more than that to beat me, just like your grandfather. I'm going to finish this fight and take care of your other friends." Pikkon smiled. Then, he yelled as he stuck his arms out and started spinning around like a top, until it looked like a mini tornado.

"Oh no! Pan, get out of the way!" Goku yelled as he looked at the crystal ball.

"HYPER TORNADO ATTACK!" Pikkon yelled. Then, the tornado shot downward, straight towards Pan! Pan gasped as she looked at the cyclone.

"Pan, look out!" Hermione screamed. Then, Pan leaped, but the tornado smashed into her! Pan screamed as she levitated into the air and spun around. Cuts appeared on Pan's shirt, jeans, and face.

"Hang on, Hermione!" Ron screamed as he clutched onto the side of the ring for dear life. Baba screamed as she clutched onto her ball, which flew straight into the side of her entrance building, making her eyes pop out of her head and her tongue to stick out like a frog's.(anime effects) Android 16 smashed his fists into the ground, causing the android to slow to a halt. Hermione grabbed Android 16's leg as her hair blew back. Pan continued to scream as she spun in the air. Then, she snarled as she slowly crossed her arms and bent her legs, causing a yellow glow to appear around her.

"You… won't… beat… ME!" Pan screamed as she smashed her arms and legs out with a terrible scream, causing the yellow glow to explode outwards in the form of a yellow ball. For a minute, the ball struggled against the edge of the cyclone.

"What?" Pikkon gasped. Then, Pan's ball smashed through Pikkon's tornado and continued growing, forcing Pikkon's tornado to shrink more and more as the ball kept growing, until it enveloped Pikkon himself!

"Alright Pan!" Hermione cheered as Pikkon stopped spinning and reappeared in the ball, his face filled with fury.

"Why you!" Then, Pikkon roared as a firelike aura surrounded his body, and then shot towards Pan!

"What? No way!" Pan gasped. Then, Pikkon slugged her across the face!

"GAK!" Pan gasped as she flew straight towards the water. Then, she stopped in mid-air right at the water's edge, causing the water behind her to rip into large waves. She snarled as her hands clenched.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIFTY!" She screamed. Then, a large red aura surrounded her body, and she shot towards Pikkon in a red blur and smashed her fist across Pikkon's face, followed by a series of blows to Pikkon's face and chest. She then grabbed Pikkon's leg and swung him over her head, smashing the fighter into the ground. She then repeated the process and smashed Pikkon into the ground in front of her.

"Oh, that had to hurt!" Goku winched.

"Oh yeah, kick his butt, Pan! Show him who's boss! How do you like that, West Kai?" King Kai cheered as he danced around.(He's been watching the entire time.)

"It's not over yet! Pikkon can still beat her!" West Kai snarled as his antenna twitched.

"_He should be unconscious by now. Time to dump him in the lake."_ Pan thought as she smashed Pikkon into the ground again.

"Time to take a swim, Pikkon!" Then, Pan threw the green warrior over her head. Pikkon flew straight at the lake and didn't appear to be moving as he got closer to the water.

"All right!" Ron grinned. When Pikkon was an inch from the water, his eyes opened and he smiled. Then, he disappeared!

"WHAT? Where did he go?" Pan gasped as she looked around.

"I'm right here." Pan heard. She whirled to see Pikkon's fist slam into the side of her face, causing her to gasp and bounce on the ground. She let out a weak moan as stars danced in front of her eyes.

"That was a nice trick. Now, let me show you one." Pikkon smiled.

"OH NO! Pan, move, get out of the way! He's going to use his signature attack!" Goku screamed as Pan slowly stood up.

"Dad, she can't hear you. What is Pikkon going to do?" Gohan frowned.

"The Thunder Flash Attack. I hope Pan can figure out it's weakness. Pikkon won't make the same mistake that he made with me." Goku sighed.

"Y-your energy! Its… it's skyrocketing!" Pan gasped as Pikkon began making a series of body movements.

"THUNDER!" Pikkon yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Uh-oh." Hermione frowned.

"FLASH!" Pikkon yelled as he clashed his fists together.

"Move, Pan!" Hermione screamed.

"ATTACK!" Pikkon roared. First, a white flash lit up the area. Then, blue sparks seemed to spin around. An instant later, a flame cyclone flew straight at Pan! Pan screamed as the blast smashed into her and flew into the edge of the ring, before exploding out in a firewall. Pan was lying in the melted part of the ring, and could barely move. Her clothes were singed badly. Her shirt was partly burned, and you could see part of her bra on her shoulder. Her jeans were badly burned on the lower part, showing her bare legs.

"My clothes!" Pan groaned as she looked at her burned pieces of clothing. She slowly touched part of her sleeve that was on her shoulder, and gasped as the sleeve crumbled into ash. She whimpered as blood dripped from her left arm.

"I… I couldn't block any of that!" Pan gasped as she slowly stood up. Then, she stared at Pikkon, who smirked.

"Yes, I can see that that attack did quite the number on you. I remember what I did wrong when I fought Goku, and I won't make the same mistake. So, it will take only one more to take care of you." Pikkon smiled

"I can't survive another blast like that. I have to stop him now!" Pan thought. Then, she clenched her fist as a gold aura and blue electricity surrounded her.

"So, you've still got some fight left in you! I like that. You truly are a great warrior. Let's see what you can do!" Pikkon chuckled as he began his arm movements again.

"Come on! My dad did this against Cell, so I can do it too! Please dad, give me your strength, like your dad did for you." Pan said softly

"Pan, you've got it. Beat Pikkon so that Baba can tell you what you need to know! Come on, kick his green ass!" Gohan yelled

"Ka… me…" Pan said as a blue light glowed in her right hand.

"Alright, so you're going to use that! Must run in your family. THUNDER!" Pikkon yelled.

"Ha… Me…" Pan said as the light grew larger.

"FLASH!" Pikkon yelled as his fists clashed.

"Ha… Me…" Pan continued as her aura intensified.

"Now, show me your true power! Let me see that saiyan power! FLASH!" Pikkon yelled, causing the fire cyclone to shoot out of his hands, straight towards Pan. For a minute, her eyes were closed. Then, she smiled.

"GOT YOU!" Pan screamed as she shot to the left and crashed to Pikkon's side as she pointed her arm at him.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Pikkon roared.

"HHHHHAAAAAA!" Pan roared as a gigantic blue light shot from her hand and smashed into Pikkon, sending the green alien tumbling into the lake with a gigantic splash. For a second, everyone was completely silent.

"YES! WE WON!" Ron cheered as he hugged Hermione, who was wiping her eyes with a weak smile on her face. Android 16 was smiling as well.

"Yay! They did it! Alright! That's my daughter!" Gohan cheered as he danced around.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Harry called out as he looked up from where he and Old Kai were sitting. Ola Kai was reading a comic book, which was getting on Harry's nerves.

"It's Pan, Ron, and Hermione! They beat all five of Baba's fighters! They won! They won!" Gohan cheered in delight as he and Goku danced. A smile went over Harry's face.

"All right! They did it!" Harry smiled as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Quiet! You're slowing down the process!" Old Kai barked.

"Bloody baka." Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Old Kai raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Nothing." Harry muttered.

"Pan, here, take this. You look like you're about to pass out!" Hermione said as she pulled a sensu bean out of her bag and put it into Pan's mouth.

"T…thank you, H-hermione." Pan smiled as she chewed on the bean. Then, she grinned as she flexed her arms and swung them around.

"Man, I'm going to need some new clothes. I don't want Uncle Ron and Great Gramps to see me in my knickers." Pan shivered as she looked down at her ruined clothes. Then, they whirled to see Pikkon grab onto the side of the ring and pull himself up

"Hey, can I have one more bean?" Pan asked.

"Sure. I guess that you're hungry after all this. I don't know what it is with you saiyans." Hermione muttered as she pulled out another bean and handed it to Pan. To Hermione's surprise, Pan walked over to where Pikkon was climbing out of the water and extended her hand to Pikkon, who was surprised as well.

"You gave me an amazing fight. I can see how you gave my grandfather a run for his money. Here, you probably need this." Pan said as she pulled Pikkon out of the water and handed him the bean.

"That's my girl." Goku smiled with pride as Pikkon frowned at Pan, and then he slowly took the bean out of Pan's hand.

"What is this?" Pikkon frowned as he looked at the bean.

"It's a sensu bean. It can heal all your injuries instantly. Take it." Pan smiled. Pikkon frowned at Pan, and then put the bean in his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked at himself, and then smiled.

"Thank you." Pikkon said as he shook Pan's hand. Then, he turned and walked through the building that Pan and the other Z Fighters had went through before.

"Now, our wands?" Hermione whirled to look at Baba, who laughed nervously.

"Of course." Baba said. Then, the pink ghost flew out of the entrance building with the three wands between its points for hands.

"Here you are! Your wands as promised!" the cloud smiled as Ron, Pan, and Hermione grabbed their wands.

"Have a nice day!" the ghost sang as it flew off.

"Pink git." Ron muttered as he pocketed his wand. Pan sighed softly as she felt a warm feeling envelop her for a moment as she touched her wand.

"Mum." Pan said softly. Then, she screamed as her arm burned.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Hermione gasped.

"I can feel… anger and excitement. I can't tell if it's Riddle or Morgana. I'm actually scared. I have a feeling that something's coming. Something bad." Pan shivered.

"If anyone's interested, I'm telling your fortune now!" Baba yelled as she stood in front of the ball.

"Let's learn what we need to learn and get out of here now, before something appears and turns this place into a crater or glass." Pan looked scared as they turned to look at Baba and the ball.

"Glass?" Ron whispered to Hermione. She shrugged as she pulled out the Horcrux.

"Crystal ball, hear my call. How can that locket be destroyed? Are there others like it? Where are they? Show me now, show me true, show me what I ask of you!" Baba said as she waved her hands. For a minute, no one said a word. Then, the ball flashed green.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped.

"Oh my!" Baba said as she looked at the ball.

"What is it?" Pan frowned as Bardock stood over Baba and looked at the ball.

"Apparently, one thing that you can use to destroy that trinket is right here." Bardock frowned, making everyone blink in surprise.

"What? Where is it?" Pan frowned.

"You're wearing it." Bardock answered as he looked up.

"Huh… wait, do you mean this?" Pan pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of it's case and held it out at hands length. Hermione and Ron quickly walked to where Bardock and Baba were and looked at the ball

"He's right, Pan! I can see the sword as clear as day!" Ron gaped

"That must be why Dumbledore left Harry the sword! Of course!" Hermione gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me. We've had the means to destroy the locket all this time!" Pan groaned. Then, the image of the ball changed to a snake's skull.

"Hey, that's Riddle's snake! The one that my grandson killed. I have it hanging in my lab at that school!" Bardock blinked with surprise.

"Of course! Gohan used a Basalisk fang to destroy Tom Riddle's diary! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Hermione muttered.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Gohan muttered.

"YAH!" Baba screamed with shock and leaped back as a gigantic fire seemed to appear in the crystal ball. Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again in the small ball.

"What the hell is that?" Bardock yelped with shock. Hermione and Gohan frowned.

"That looks like Fiendfyre." They said at the same time.

"Huh?" Bardock and Ron frowned at Hermione, while the Supreme Kai and Goku frowned at Gohan.

"It's also known as cursed fire." They said at the same time.

"Oh, I see! So, cursed fire can break that necklace too. Whadda know?" Bardock frowned.

"_So, the Sword of Gryffindor, basalisk fang, and cursed fire can destroy Horcurxes… perfect."_ Pan thought.

"Now, we need to know what the others are and where they are. Come on, tell us!" Pan said.

"My, how rude! Doesn't anyone in your family have any manners?" Baba muttered. Then, she waved her arms and chanted in an odd language, causing the ball to glow again as the image of fire to disappear.

"Here we go…" Gohan twitched in anticipation as the ball continued to glow. Then, a familiar castle could be seen in the ball.

"Oh no!" everyone said at once.

"Gohan, why is everyone reacting like that?" the Supreme Kai frowned.

"Because that's our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same school that Snape is now the head of, and is filled with Death Eaters! The same school that we can't teleport into!" Gohan groaned.

"Great, it's going to take an army to bust into that place!" Pan groaned as she put the Sword of Gryffindor back in its sealth.

"Look, the ball!" Ron said . Now, a Ravenclaw banner was flying behind a statue that was wearing a tiara.

"Is that a tiara?" Bardock frowned.

"_So, that tiara is a Horcrux… how odd."_ Hermione frowned.

"So, that crown is hidden in Hogwarts… That's one. Where are the others?" Pan frowned.

"I'm going!" Baba muttered as she waved her arms and started chanting again. The banner and crown faded from the ball as it glowed green again. Then, a large white marble building appeared in the ball.

"Aw hell no!" Gohan groaned.

"Sweet dende!" Pan groaned while Hermione and Ron gaped.

"Now what is the problem?" Kibito frowned.

"I recognize that place! Isn't that" Goku began to say.

"Gringotts. The Wizarding Bank, and one of the most protected and secure places on Earth." Gohan groaned.

"Great. So, one of those things that you're looking for is in a place full of little wrinkled bugs!" Bardock muttered.

"Oh, now he did it. Gramps just hung himself." Gohan groaned.

"Huh?" Goku frowned.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Hermione whirled at Bardock with fire in her eyes.

"Nice, you git!" Ron groaned.

"If Hermione could, she'd take the dragonballs and wish for everyone to be treated fairly. And it doesn't help that Goblins hate us saiyans because of Vegeta's big mouth." Gohan muttered.

"So, what's hidden there? There are thousands of vaults!" Ron frowned. Then, a yellow banner appeared in the ball, as well as a small cup.

"Helga Hufflepuff's Cup!" Hermione gasped.

"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin." Pan muttered as she looked at the locket. Then, she blinked.

"Seems you-know-who has a knack for the Founders of Hogwarts's items, save Gryffindor." Pan frowned.

"Baba, is there anyway to tell which vault?" Hermione frowned.

"Show a little patience! You're worse than Bardock!" Baba hissed as she waved her arms in front of the ball, causing the image of the cup to fade. Now, you could see what appeared to be a dark stone room with pillars. But what got everyone's attention was the large dragon standing in front of what appeared to be a set of stairs leading up a large door.

"So, the cup is in one of the deep vaults. Those only belong to ancient wizarding families." Gohan frowned.

"Hmph. What are they searching for, might I ask?" The Supreme Kai frowned. Gohan gulped nervously

"It's really complicated." Gohan gulped nervously.

"Okay, so the diary and ring are destroyed, we've got the locket, which leaves the crown, cup, snake, and one more." Hermione said softly as she counted off her fingers.

"So, where is you-know-who's snake? I want to slice that creature in half." Pan snarled.

"She's probably with him." Hermione sighed

"But he's probably out of commission since Sixteen kicked his bloody ass!" Ron grinned as he slapped the android on the back. Then, he yelled as he waved his hand in the air, which was red and throbbing.

"Ron, stop before you break something, mainly yourself." Hermione sighed.

"Enough talking, you're ruining my concentration!" Baba yelled as she waved her arms. Then, the image in the ball changed to an image of the Earth. But what got everyone's attention was the gigantic ships that were slowly moving nearby the moon. (I'm still trying to decide what these ships look like. They might look like Star Destroyers or Covanent ships. Or, I might come up with an original design. I'm not smart with original designs.)

"How the bloody hell did they teleport several cruisers through time?" Hermione gaped.

"Well, Morgana does have the best scientists at the universe at her disposal. Makes sense that they improved on the original designs to such an extreme. If I had to guess, I'd say that he's on that one, the Herach class cruiser. The flagship." Pan pointed at the largest one.(It's the Devastator.)

"Man, I'd love to get the blueprints of those ships! Makes the ones that I made look tiny!" Bardock grinned.

"Compared to the fleets that I've seen, this one's tiny. Normal fleets have about fifteen to twenty ships, with about one hundred thousand soldiers . There's three ships here. That's maybe three or four thousand. They're probably waiting for reinforcements." Pan muttered.

"T-t-three thousand? Did you say three thousand?" Ron gaped at Pan.

"Let's not get distracted. Is he and the snake on that ship?" Pan asked Baba.

"I'm going!" Baba muttered as she waved her hands. The space image faded, and was replaced with a room filled with machines and tubes.

"There it is." Pan muttered as they watched Nagini slither around a tube filled with a liquid.

"And there's the bloody bastard." Ron muttered. A pale figure could be seen floating in the tube. At least now, the tank was dark, so no one could be seen inside.

"Well, it looks like Riddle finally got put in his place for once." Goku chuckled.

"Harry has to be the one to finish the job, though." Gohan sighed.

"That's six down, and one to go! Come on, let's see what the last one is!" Pan said with anticipation.

"Here we go… this is it!" Gohan said as his fists clenched.

"Look, something's forming!" Ron said as they looked at the ball. Then…

ZAP! A pink beam sliced through the air and smashed right through the ball, going out the other side and into the ground, leaving a small hole. An instant later, cracks spread across the ball. It collapsed into pieces at their feet an instant later.

"MY CRYSTAL BALL! NOT AGAIN!" Baba screeched as a little pile of smoke rose from the ruins.

"And we were about to see what the final Horcrux was!" Ron moaned, getting a look from Bardock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? You all looked so busy." A familiar voice chuckled, making everyone go white.

"Aw shit." Bardock groaned as everyone whirled to see where the voice had come from.

"It's so good to see all of you again. I was hoping to find a challenge when I felt that power, but you'll do." Cell chuckled from where he was standing on top of the large building. Then, he leaped and landed on the ring across from them.

"Awwww, no! Not him! Not now!" Gohan groaned as a smile went over Cell's face.

"My my, what is that that you're holding, Pan? I can feel its power from here!" Cell smiled.

"None of your business! I'm going to kick your ass again!" Pan snarled as she grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor with her free hand.

"Ummmm, guys? We've got a serious problem!" Ron yelled as he and Bardock gulped

"Yeah, we can see that!" Pan said as Hermione drew her wand.

"Not Cell! Them!" Ron yelled as Bardock's hands glowed blue.

"Sangheili." Bardock snarled.

"What?" Pan and Hermione whirled to see ten elites standing on the walkway that lead to the entrance hall. They snarled as blue blades snapped out of their hands. They were each dressed in armor that was in different colors.

"It's the witch! Kill her for the glory of the Empire!" an elite roared as he raised his blade.

"That's not the first time I've heard that!" Pan snarled. Then, a shadow went over her head. They looked up to see a ship soar over their heads. (It looks like Frieza's ship.) Then, a figure flew from the ship as it passed over them, and landed in front of the elites.

"Hello Panny, it's great to see you again." The figure chuckled as it stood up in front of the elites.

"You again? Did Riddle's kid send you?" Cell frowned.

"Hello Bardock." Pan said softly.

"Pan, my offer still stands. We were some of Morgana's best Death Eaters. Come back to the Empire." Bardock said as his red visor looked in Pan's direction.

"Wait, WHAT?" Ron screamed as he looked at Pan.

"No. I'm not the same person I was back then. I'm not a killer. Not anymore." Pan said softly. The elites snarled while Bardock looked at Pan silently.

"I see. I hoped that you would be open to reason… but it seems I was mistaken. I will take you to Lady Morgana. She will show you the error of your ways." Bardock said as he pulled a sword from his armor. It glowed green and sparked with black electricity.

"Time to meet your maker, girl." Cell chucked as his hands glowed black.

"Bring it on." Pan snarled.

**Oh boy, this is going to be good. More action coming soon! Plus, some special surprises coming up in the next chapters! And, I'm thinking about doing a Halo and Harry Potter crossover! It might take place during Order of the Pheonix and after Halo 3! Tell me what you think! Review!**


	46. Escaping An Ambush

**Hey, it's me! Check out my new story, Master Chief and the Order of the Phoenix! It's going to be good! Now, let's get back to the story! Review!**

Chapter 45

"This is bad. This is really bad." Gohan snarled as Pan looked from Cell to Tyranus and the elites. Then, he whirled to look at Goku.

"Dad, go do gomething! Go SSJ3 and kick Cell's ass! That's your dad and granddaughter down there!" Gohan roared at Goku, who gulped nervously.

"Well… let's see how things go. I don't want to risk anything." Goku frowned.

"Come on, you split lips! I kicked your asses before, and I'll do it again!" Bardock roared as his hair turned gold. The elites roared with fury as they raised their swords.

"My, they seemed pissed." Cell chuckled as Tyranus raised his hand, making the elites snarl and glare at the saiyan.

"My, that's quite the talk, great grandfather. I see why I got my name from you. I'll give you all one chance to surrender before I order my friends here to attack you." Tyranus chuckled.

"So you can torture us? Forget it!" Pan snarled

"It's only a matter of time until you're all taken down. Pan, don't be a fool like mum!" Tyranus said as he pointed his sword at Pan.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked softly as she looked at Tyranus, making everyone stare at the saiyan siblings.

"You heard me!" Tyranus hissed.

BAM! Pan smashed her fist across Tyranus's face, followed by a fierce kick to the chest, sending the cyrborg saiyan flying straight past the elites right through Baba's enterance building. He continued into a mountain in the distance, which cracked in half as it collapsed into a gigantic pile of rubble with a large rumble.

"No one talks about mum like that. No one." Pan snarled.

"Attack! Kill the witch!" the elites roared as they charged. At the same time, Cell charged towards the small group of fighters. Pan whirled and fired a ki blast at Cell as her hair turned gold.

"Baba, get out of here! Now!" Bardock roared as his hands glowed gold and Hermione and Ron drew their wands.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Baba yelped. Then, she disappeared. The smoke from Pan's ki blast faded to reveal a **very** pissed Cell.

"You little brat. I'm going to rip you apart!" Cell hissed as a purple aura surrounded him.

"Guys, take the elites! He's mine." Pan snarled. Then, she shot towards Cell and her fist collided with his face, sending the Android back several feet.

"YOU LITTLE INFIDEL!" Cell roared as his fist stretched and collided with Pan's face. Pan then grabbed Cell's arm and swung the android around, before throwing him into the lake with a giant splash.

"Ready guys?" Bardock asked as the elites charged across the bridge towards them, their swords drawn high.

"Affirmative. Combat mode engaged." Android 16 said as his eyes flashed red.

"I'm ready." Hermione said.

"Let's kick some alien ass." Ron smirked.

"Alright. Let's nail these bastards." Bardock smirked. Just as the first elite reached them and swung his sword at Bardock, Bardock grabbed the hand of the elite and twisted it, making the elite roar in pain and drop the sword. Then, Bardock got the elite into a chokehold and twisted its neck, causing the elite to collapse. Two red beams shot from Android 16's eyes and shot through the chest of another elite, causing that elite to collapse into the water.

"STUPIFY!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her hand at another elite, causing it to collapse. Ron did the same thing to another elite.

"Save it kids, there's no stunning here. Use the killing curse against these bastards! YAH!" Bardock roared as he fired a blue blast from his left hand at another elite, causing it to disintegrate.

"He's right, Hermione! Avada Kedavra!" Ron yelled as he fired a green light at another elite, causing it to collapse.

"Ron!" Hermione gaped at him as she stunned another elite.

"Gohan would have done it." Ron answered as she glanced at Hermione.

"Hey, I would have done it. I did it against Cell." Gohan frowned.

"Gohan! You were lucky not to get arrested for that!" Goku glared at Gohan.

"Still, when it's necessary…" Gohan frowned.

"Come on, insect!" I know that that wasn't even close enough to hurt you! Come out, coward!" Pan yelled.

"She did not just call Cell a coward." Gohan blinked in shock.

"I'M NO COWARD!" Cell's voice roared . Then, Pan whirled to see Cell shoot out of the water with a purple ki blast in his hands, which he fired at Pan. Pan kicked the blast away before she charged at the android and blocked Cell's next blow before kneeing him in the face. Cell countered with a swift jab to Pan's stomach.

"Like the rest of your family, weak and unfocused." Cell snarled as she gasped. Then, she smiled.

"You're still the same cocky bastard that I remember." Pan chuckled.

"You little bitch. I'm going to capture you, and then torture you until you die a slow and painful death." Cell snarled in Pan's ear. Then, he roared in pain as Pan kneed him in the gut.

"RAH!" the elder saiyan yelled as he grabbed the next elite, headbutted him, and then spun the elite around to get an energy sword in the chest from another elite. Bardock let the elite go and leaped into the air. He then fired a blue ki blast at the two elites, causing them to disintegrate into ashes.

"Hey, let's try this out." Bardock chuckled as he picked up a fallen elite's sword and pressed on it, causing the blue blade to appear.

"Oh yeah." Then, Bardock slashed an elite across the chest.

"Heh. I'll take this over a twig anyday." Bardock chuckled.

"Not gonna happen. I'm going to beat you into a scaly pulp while my friends beat the aliens into a pile of bloody armor. By the way, eat this." Pan chuckled.

"Wha?" Cell looked down to see Pan's open hand on his stomach. At that instant, Pan's hand glowed yellow.

"WHY YOU!" Cell roared. Then, Pan's ki blast went straight through the android's chest, causing cell to fly straight back with a smoking hole through his body and crash into the lake.

"All right! That's the way! You showed him!" Ron roared as he blasted another elite. Then, Pan drew her sword and leaped over the Z Fighters's heads and land in front of them with the Sword of Gryffindor at her side. Another fifteen elites charged over the rubble of the entrance hall, with several T-1600 units behind them.

"Not these robots again." Ron muttered.

"Kill the witch!" an elite roared as he and the other elites charged forward.

"We need to hurry. It won't take long for Cell to regenerate or my brother to wake up from that blow. We need to be gone before that happens. We can't apparate out, and those ships will see us if we fly out. And I don't have enough time to use Instant Transmission." Pan frowned as she swung her sword through an elite, causing it to collapse.

"Right. I know of a way. Can you keep these guys busy a minute?" Bardock asked as he blasted an elite.

"Are you bloody nuts? A minute's like an eternity!" Ron gaped as he ducked under an elite's swing and blasted him in the chest with a reductor curse.

"Just trust me! Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Bardock yelled as he turned and sprinted towards the large building behind them.

He vanished through the black opening an instant later.

"Where's dad going?" Goku frowned.

"Gramps wouldn't run from a fight unless he had a good reason. Let's hope that it's a good reason." Gohan frowned.

"Yah! Rah!" Pan yelled as she stabbed an elite through the chest, and then quickly pulled it out and swung it high, severing another elite's head from its long neck.

"Phew! I can't last much longer!" Ron panted as he blasted another elite. Pan fired a yellow ki blast from her hand, causing one of the robots to explode. Then, the elites backed up, and the robots lowered their arms. Then, an elite appeared at the front of the hole in the crowd. The other elites stood to the side in two lines.

"An Arbiter." Pan hissed.

"There's something about that one. Is he the leader?" Gohan frowned.

"He reminds me of Vegeta." Goku frowned.

"Witch. We meet again." The elite said coldly as he strode forward with a lit sword and a handle.

"Have we met?" Pan frowned as she lowered the Sword of Gryffindor.

"You humiliated me and stole my honor when you escaped captivity. I will earn it back, through fair combat." The elite said as he glared at Pan. Then, he hurled the handle at Pan. Pan blinked in surprise as she grabbed the handle out of the air.

"Wow, now he definitely reminds me of Vegeta." Goku let out a chuckle.

"Let's take this guy." Ron whispered.

"No. If he wants a fair fight with the same weapons, I'll give it to him." Pan whispered. Then, she sighed as her hair turned black.

"Fine. I'll fight you fairly. Tell your friends to stand down, and we'll do this one on one in the ring." Pan said to the Arbiter as she walked backwards into Baba's ring and turned to glare at the Arbiter as she put the Sword of Gryffindor into it's sealth. He chuckled and walked past the Z Fighters into the ring. Then, Pan raised the handle and pressed it, causing the blade to turn on with a snap. After circling each other for a minute, both fighters raised their blades and charged, causing a large sizzling crack with blue sparks. Pan swung the blade at the Arbiter's neck, but he quickly backed up and jabbed at Pan's neck. Pan ducked and swung her blade in a wide arch.

"This guy's good." Goku frowned. Then, the arbiter made several jabs at Pan, and then smashed his blade into the left side of Pans blade, causing the blade to fly out of her hand. Then, he slammed his foot into her chest, causing her to tumble across the ground to the center of the ring. Then, she looked up to see the Arbiter put his blade to her neck.

"Yield." The Arbiter snarled.

"No! Pan!" Hermione gasped. Then, everyone looked around with shock as the ring began to rumble.

"What is this?" The Arbiter snarled. Then, the center of the ring began to rotate, causing a small black hole to appear in the center and grow larger. Pan blinked with shock as a large item slowly came out of the ringer. Pan gasped. It was a U-shaped ship. It had two orange lights on one side, which that you could tell were the engines. On the other side was what appeared to be the cockpit. Then, blue blasts flew from both sides of the ships, smashing into the elites and robots, causing them to roar and fall back. The arbiter leaped to the side to avoid the fire.

"Come on!" Bardock yelled as he appeared at the end of a ramp and fired a blue ki blast. Ron and Hermione didn't think twice before sprinting for the ramp and leaping aboard, soon followed by Android 16. Pan sprinted past the stunned Arbiter and leaped onto the ramp.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here!" Ron yelled as the ramp closed.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Start the engines!" Bardock yelled as he ran past them into a hallway, presumably to the cockpit.

"We better hold onto something." Pan said as she gripped part of the wall.

"Hey, who's Bardock flying with?" Ron frowned as the ship rumbled. Then, Hermione yelled with shock as the ship shot into the air.

"RRAAAAHHHHH!" The Arbiter roared with fury as the ship shot into the distance and vanished. Then, the lake water ripped as a green fist smashed through the surface.

"Wow. That was too close." Pan breathed.

"We were so close. The last Horcrux was right there, and Cell ruined it!" Hermione snarled, making Ron and Pan blink in surprise.

"At least we know how to destroy them. Can you bloody believe that the answer has been on your back this whole time?" Ron looked at Pan.

"Well, we'll break that locket when we get the chance. But, we've got to figure out how we're going to get into Gringotts and Hogwarts, let alone the threat in the States. And, we've got to figure out how to get Riddle's snake." Pan frowned.

"Seems like you kids have a problem." They whirled to see Bardock leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Wha? Great-gramps?" Pan gasped.

"Who's flying the ship?" Hermione looked past Bardock at the hallway leading to the cockpit.

"You're all welcome, by the way." Bardock chuckled.

"Thank you for your help, great-grandfather." Pan bowed.

"Based on what I can tell, you're going to need an army to bust into these places that I saw in the ball." Bardock frowned.

"Thanks. That's something we don't have." Pan frowned.

"I can help you. That's why we're going to a special place. We should be there soon." Bardock smirked.

"Where? And what's going on?" Hermione frowned. Bardock clicked a button on the wall, making a table rise up from the floor.

"Relax, have a drink." Bardock chuckled.

"What are you going to tell us?" Pan frowned as they sat down.

"What if I told you that Kakarot wasn't the first saiyan to come here?" Bardock smirked, making everyone blink in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Pan frowned.

"What I'm saying, is that saiyans have been to this planet before, a long time ago. Even longest than that school of yours has been around." Bardock grinned, making Hermione and Ron gape at him.

"Yeah. That's why we're going to Egypt." Bardock chuckled as he stood up and headed back to the cockpit.

**What the? Who's with Bardock, and what does he have planned? Review!**


	47. The Legend of the Saiyans

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter in this little saga! Review! Look, I might have some historical inaccuracies here, but this is a different timeline from our world, so things are different! So there!**

Chapter 46

"Egypt!" Everyone gaped at the saiyan, who chuckled and nodded.

"We don't have time for a field trip! There's too much to do, and too much's at stake!" Pan yelled at Bardock.

"Hey. First of all, don't yell in my face! Two, you don't have jack! You know as well as I do that the places you have to get into are more tight than dragon hise. You try to get in now, and you'll be in prison before you can even get that sword out of its case, little girl. You may be my great grand-daughter, but you definitely are acting like you didn't get my brains." Bardock frowned as he leaned back with a smirk on his face. In an instant, Pan tackled the older saiyan and smashed him into the wall with her sword at his throat. Ron, Hermione , and Android 16 immediately got to their feet, but stopped when Bardock gave a small wave from his hand.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! I've lost everything I ever had! I grew up with nothing but my brother, and he stabbed me in the back! I watched all my friends die in front of me! I've got nothing left, nothing to lose at all. All my life, I've known nothing but pain and death! So leave, me, alone." Pan snarled.

"Look… I'm sorry. All I'm trying to do is atone for the mistakes that I made when I worked for Frieza. I can tell that we're a lot alike, you and me. We've both done awful things. I can tell, you want to kill the scumbag that you worked for like I want to do to Frieza. If we work together, I'm sure that we can finally get some peace into our minds." Bardock said as his eyes stared directly into Pan's. After a minute, Pan backed away from Bardock and slowly put the Sword of Gryffindor back into it's case.

"I… I'm sorry. I… I just… didn't mean to." Pan stammered softly as she sat back down.

"It's okay, Pan." Hermione said softly as Pan blinked and closed her mouth. Then, Hermione looked at Bardock.

"What makes you so sure that saiyans have been to this planet before?" Hermione frowned at Bardock.

"I used to be Planet Vegeta's historian while wiping out planets. I remember reading about an ancient legend in the saiyan library about our travels before we settled on Planet Vegeta, back when saiyans were nomads. I believe that that legend made specific references to this planet and its inhabitants. The legend was written by one of our earliest ancestors, a saiyan by the name of Razban. The legend involved one of our kings. I think… oh yeah. It was King Bazba and his son, Prince Ragnok." Bardock frowned.

"Wait, what makes you so sure that it was Earth that Razban was talking about?" Hermione frowned.

"Let me quote part of it. Ahem… When King Bazba and Prince Ragnok emerged from their ship with their guards, they immediately encountered a group of natives. The king and prince were surprised by how the natives were so similar to them physically. The few differences that could be seen was the natives lacked tails and appeared to be physically weaker compared to the elites, most likely due to the planet's weaker gravity." Bardock finished.

"I… well…" Hermione stammered nervously.

"Well, that sounds like a good description of a human." Pan frowned.

"Wait. When exactly did you start to suspect this?" Hermione frowned at the older saiyan.

"Well, I wasn't quite sure, but I started to get my suspicions after a few days after I got out of hell and that mess in the chamber and got a good look at the people on this planet." Bardock frowned. Hermione and Ron gaped.

"That was over seven years ago! Why are you telling us now?" Hermione gaped at the older saiyan.

"I wasn't sure! Plus, all records of our race were destroyed, thanks to that dick Frieza, so I couldn't double-check!" Bardock snarled.

"That doesn't explain why we're going to Egypt." Pan frowned at her great-grandfather.

"Well, the legend talks about how the last planet that saiyans had conquered had been a highly advanced civilization. Once the King and the other saiyans had conquered that planet and wiped out its inhabitants, they took the aliens starships and continued their nomadic journey, which led them to Earth. The legend talked about how the starships were equipped with some of the most advanced technology in the universe at the time. The name of the race was lost to time. The legend also talks about how the land that the saiyans landed in was an endless desert." Bardock sighed.

"Is that when the saiyans started wearing scouters and using pods to travel?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm not sure about the pods. The legend wasn't specific about that, but it definitely mentioned scouters. This allowed our ancestors to read the power levels and understand the language of aliens on other planets. Earth was kind of a testing ground." Bardock frowned.

"So… does Egypt have some special significance?" Pan asked with confusion.

"Hang on! Gohan told us that saiyans wiped out planets that they landed on, but you make it sound like this king was some type of explorer, like those muggle explorers that Hermione told me about. What were their names again… Mewis and Bark?" Ron scratched. Everyone facepalmed.

"Lewis and Clark, Ron!" Hermione groaned.

"Sorry." Ron shrugged.

"I remember reading about that. I raided Gohan's books when he and Kakarot's harpy went out. I was very useful in learning about this planet's history." Bardock chuckled.

"Hey! No wonder my books were never where I left them!" Gohan yelled. (He and Goku have been watching the entire time.)

"SShhh! Don't you want to keep hearing about this legend that dad's talking about?" Goku shushed Gohan.

"Of course I do! I'm pissed that gramps never mentioned any of this!" Gohan frowned as both saiyans looked into the ball.

"So, did the saiyans conquer Earth? What happened after the saiyans encountered the natives?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Oh, they did a pretty good job. When the king learned where the kingdom was, he killed all the natives himself. Then, he and the prince led a great invasion. Those Egyptians tried to fight, but they got their asses kicked! Those fools didn't stand a chance. With their physical superiority and stolen technology, the king and his saiyan warriors captured the kingdom and renamed it after the king, before they ransacked it. The kingdom was called New Bazban. In Bazban's honor, the prince ordered the few egyptians that they kept alive to construct gigantic statues in his father's honor." Bardock chuckled.

"That's bloody horrible!" Ron gaped.

"So that was what caused the fall of the Egyptian empire! No wonder that there wasn't any records of it!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, it gets better than that. One of the things that they found was a map of trade routes through the Mediterranean Sea. That was just the beginning. Like before, the saiyan moved fast an efficiently, wiping out all the emires that they found. The Romans, the Greeks… they all got their asses kicked and wiped out. I remember reading in the legend about this. All the empires fell, and were replaced with one empire. The Saiyan Empire." Bardock chuckled.

"I remember reading about how all the great empires had been attacked and nearly wiped out over a thousand years ago, but… the book didn't say what happened. There was never anything in any of the cities ruined" Hermione frowned.

"Of course they didn't! No one ever had a chance to warn anyone or record anything. Not to mention, the saiyans were also destroying each country on the full moon, so their numbers didn't matter." Bardock frowned.

"Wait. How many saiyans are you talking about? Gohan told us that the saiyans managed to wipe out the entire Tuffle population in one night. How long were the saiyans attacking Earth?" " Hermione frowned

"Well, the saiyans had suffered a significant loss after they attacked the highly advanced planet, even while they were in their ape form. There were maybe seven hundred to a thousand saiyans. And for the record, a month hadn't even passed yet!" Bardock snarled.

"So, how are we still here?" Hermione frowned at Bardock.

"I'm getting to that. After Prince Ragnok had wiped out the eastern empires, they headed west, leading them straight to your England. There, the prince and his army ran into… a little problem." Bardock frowned.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? You say the meddler's name every day!" Bardock snarled.

"Who in Merlin's pants are you talking about?" Ron frowned. Hermione blinked, and then gasped.

"Merlin! That's who you're talking about, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He found out about what had happened, and had been waiting for Ragnok and the other warriors to arrive. And he wasn't alone." Bardock frowned.

"Do you mean King Arthur?" Hermione frowned.

"Worse. He had called every wizard to alert, and had been building an army of witches and wizards. And he had the founders of Hogwarts at his side." Bardock smirked.

"A-are you sure that it was them?" Hermione gasped.

"The legend specifically states a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin, as well as the name of Merlin. Both armies met on a bloody battlefield. Man, were there some gory details! Ki blasts, killing curses... this was something that the saiyans had never seen before. Both sides suffered heavy losses. The Prince himself was nearly killed after he took on the founders by himself." Bardock smirked.

"He what?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah. He took on all four of those wizards by himself. He did quite a number on them too." Bardock chuckled.

"I bet that the king was pretty pissed." Ron frowned.

"You better believe that he was, especially when he saw the prince in the med tank. He wanted to launch a full scale assault on the full moon and wipe out Merlin and the wizard army, but… things didn't go according to plan." Bardock sighed.

"What happened? Did Merlin surprise them?" Hermione asked.

"The legend talks about how a saiyan scout came to warn the king that Merlin was leading the army straight towards them. Somehow, I'm guessing through a seer, he learned about the saiyan's power to transform. The full moon was going to rise in six days, and the army was going to be at New Baxban in five. The King was so furious that he was considering meeting the army head-on, even without the full moon. And this is before we learned how to make fake moons." Bardock sighed.

"So… what happened?" Pan asked.

"The Queen, Rixa, interfered. She convinced the king that spilling their blood was useless, considering what had happened to their son, and that the survival of their race was useless. The Prince agreed after he recovered after two days. They swore to return one day and extract their revenge against the "twig carriers." So, the remaining soldiers constructed gigantic structures around several ships, stockpiled with weapons. Then, they installed security systems inside the structures that made it so only a saiyan could get inside. If anyone else tried, they would be killed. Then, the saiyans took the remaining ships, and fled, swearing to return and get revenge. That was a massive blow to our saiyan pride, which is probably why that this legend was in an almost forgotten section of the library." Bardock sighed.

"I'm confused. So, where are the ships, and why did you wait so long?" Hermione frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? What could the ships be hidden in?" Bardock frowned. Then, Hermione and Pan gasped.

"The pyramids!" They said at the same time.

"Exactly." Bardock smirked.

"But, I was in there! My whole family was! How are we still here? Plus, Hermione's told me about all the muggles in there!" Ron gaped.

"You didn't look hard enough. You're lucky. If you had triggered something, the security systems would have blown you and your entire family to kingdom come." Ron gulped as he turned very pale.

"Why did you wait so long?" Hermione frowned.

"Because I couldn't deactivate the systems without one critical component. One that I thought was gone." Bardock chuckled.

"What?" Pan frowned.

"Why, a saiyan female." Bardock chuckled, causing Pan to squeak.

"Oh! I see! Vegeta thought that no women had escaped, until we found out who Videl really was!" Ron said with surprise.

"But, Pan's not a full saiyan, and neither is Kiara. What if something goes wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We need those ships and the weapons inside them if you even want a chance to take down those bastards down. The choice is yours." Bardock sighed.

"I'll do it." Pan said, making everyone look at her.

"Good. We'll use the gifts of our ancestors to drive these monsters into the ground!" Bardock roared as he raised his fist.

"We're here."

Everyone whirled to see a figure walk into the room, causing Pan, Ron, and Hermione to gape.

"Well, well… we meet again." The figure chuckled with a hint of surprise.

"YOU!" Pan hissed as her hair flashed.

"Hello, my dear niece." Raditz chuckled.

**Well, what's Raditz doing around? Can Pan and Bardock get the weapons left by their ancestors? What lies next? Review! **


	48. Raditz's Redemption and Harry's Power

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 47

"Escaped? ESCAPED?" Morgana hissed with red eyes as she glared at the hologram of the Arbiter in the lavatory of the plane that she was in heading to New York City. The plane was about a half-hour away. She had put a Muffalito spell on the door after she had come into the bathroom, so no one could hear her.

"Your most honored excellency, it was the interference of the saiyan Bardock that led to the escape of the children. I defeated the Witch in fair combat." The Arbiter said.

"I'm getting very tired of these failures, Arbiter. I want a Z Fighter in captivity soon!" Then, Morgana sighed.

"Where's Lord Tyranus and Cell?" the witch asked.

"Emperor Cell left immediately after recovering from the Witch's attack, and Lord Tyranus is currently with the rest of the strike team, examining this place." The Arbiter said. Mortana groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Did you find anything yet?" she sighed.

"No, not yet, my lady." The Arbiter sighed.

"Keep searching! I want to know what they were searching for, and why they went to see Fortuneteller Baba!" Morgana hissed.

"As you wish." The Arbiter said.

"And contact Severus Snape at Hogwarts. Tell him to begin Project Dark Squad. We need those androids up and running as soon as possible. And I don't care if Android Twenty-Five is willing or not!" Morgana snarled.

"Of course. Your will is our command." The Arbiter said as he raised his hand to his chest. Morgana sighed as she turned the hologram off, washed her hands, and then unlocked the door and walked back to her seat. As she turned to look at the Atlantic Ocean, a smile went over her face.

"_Run all you like, Pan. I've got the numbers, the technology, the firepower… and you've got nothing." _Morgana thought as she chuckled.

Elsewhere…

"What is he doing here?" Pan pointed at Raditz while Ron gaped.

"You can thank my father for that. He somehow got into hell and broke me out, like how he did years ago." Raditz chuckled.

"You did what?" Ron gaped at Bardock.

"Do you know what you've done?" Pan glared at the saiyan, who chuckled

"Give me a break, he's my son!" Bardock protested.

"Who tried to kill his brother and kidnapped his nephew! Gohan still has nightmares about it! He was four!" Hermione yelled as she pointed at the long black haired saiyan.

"Hey, Vegeta was even worse, and look where he is? Don't I get a chance too? Besides, aren't you a perfect example of that, my dear niece?" Then, Raditz appeared next to Pan, and grabbed her left arm. Pan let out a gasp as Raditz yanked her sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark, plain as day and pitch black.

"WHAT THE?" Ron screamed as he looked at the Dark Mark.

"My my, what an interesting design." Raditz smirked. Pan instantly yanked her arm away.

"You made your point." Pan snarled.

"Gah, Dark Mark!" Ron squeaked as he looked at Pan, who blushed.

"I'm not a Death Eater. Not anymore." Pan said softly.

"Ron, I'll explain it to you." Hermione said as she patted Ron's shoulders.

"I hate to interrupt, but every minute that we're babbling, is another minute that all those psychos out there close in on us and the others. It's not going to be long until someone messes up." Bardock interrupted.

"Great-gramps is right. Let's move." Pan said as she stood up.

"Raditz, hit the hatch." Bardock ordered. With a nod, the saiyan slammed his fist on a button on the wall. A beeping sound echoed through the ship as the hatch lowered onto the ground, causing blaring sunlight to light up the dark room, causing everyone to groan, save Android 16, whose eyes weren't affected by the change of light.

"Cursed sun!" Raditz snarled.

"It pass. Wait a minute." Bardock ordered.

"So, where are we, exactly?" Pan asked as she blinked her eyes.

"I told Raditz to land the ship far away enough from the pyramids that no stupid tourists would notice, but not close enough to any cities. I'm not stupid." Bardock frowned.

"Except the part where the ships come out of the pyramids." Hermione muttered.

"That remind me. You guys stay with the ship." Bardock ordered as Raditz walked down the hatch.

"What?" Ron and Hermione gaped at Bardock, while Pan and Android 16 frowned.

"I'm afraid that this is a saiyan only event. If the security machines detect anyone else, they'll… let's just say there won't be anything left that you can be identified by." Bardock smirked. Ron gulped.

"Ummmm… he makes a good point." Ron gulped nervously.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said

"Good. Stay here, and stay out of sight. Do not leave the ship. We might need a quick getaway." Bardock said.

"You do realize that this isn't going to help much." Hermione said, as Bardock and Pan walked towards the hatch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the older saiyan frowned.

"I mean, I'm no war veteran, but I know very well that a successful army needs weapons, strategy, and numbers!" Hermione said, putting emphasis on the last part as Pan walked out the hatch. Bardock stopped and turned to look at Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'm smarter than that. Come on. By the way… I also went after Raditz because he's my son, and he deserves the same chance I did." Bardock sighed.

"Oi vey!" Ron groaned.

"Look, the truth is… I was a crappy father. I mean, I never held Kakarot in my arms when he was a baby! And don't get me started on Turles. I was always busy wiping out planets with my crew or Hansia. I'm just trying to make amends to my kids so that they don't hate me for the rest of my life." The older saiyan sighed.

"You don't need to do that! Gohan forgave you a long time ago!" Ron protested.

"Heh, I know. Plus, I figured: If Kakarot turned so many guys into good guys like Prince Vegeta, then I can turn my own son into a good guy!" Bardock grinned.

"GAK!" Everyone anime-fainted.

"FATHER! HURRY UP!" Raditz's voice roared.

"I guess that's my cue. Better get out there before my grand-niece kills him." Bardock sighed.

"Bardock… good luck." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Thanks, kiddo. Don't worry bout me or your little friend. And trust me. When we succeed, you'll see it. And don't worry about this baby, no one's gonna see her." Bardock chuckled. Then, the saiyan ran out of the ship, causing the hatchway to close behind him. Bardock sighed as he looked around. He could see pretty much nothing but sand and blue skies, save Raditz, who was leaning against the ship, and Pan, who was looking up at the sky.

"Let's move." Bardock said, earning a smile on the other saiyans's faces. Then, they all levitated into the air. Bardock frowned as he looked around.

"That way! There they are!" Bardock pointed behind him, and Pan and Raditz whirled to see the large structures, several miles away.

"Come on!" Bardock yelled as a blue aura surrounded him, and shot towards the pyramids. Pan immediately flew behind him, with Raditz behind her.

"Dad, is this a good idea? Do you really think that gramps can redeem Raditz?" Gohan frowned as they watched the three saiyans shoot towards the large stone structures.

"Well… I think that he does deserve a second chance." Goku frowned.

"You think that about anyone!" Gohan glared at his father.

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry groaned from the same spot that he had been stuck in for the past few hours. Then, he glared at Old Kai, who was laughing at a comic book.

"Hey, time should be up by now. We've been here for over fifteen hours!" Harry growled.

"Oh yes, I think you're right. It should be over by now. I'm surprised that it's not. Sometimes it takes a bit longer for the really powerful ones!" Old Kai grinned. Harry snarled and stood up like a rocket.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES, KAI! RAH!" Harry roared as a white aura completely surrounded him!

"Whoa!" Gohan gasped as a wind smashed past him. Purple sparks were dancing around the young wizard.

"Amazing!" Goku gasped.

"Do you realize how much time that we've wasted? All the lives that…" Harry gasped softly as he looked at his hands, causing the white aura to fade away.

"Wow, it worked!" Harry gasped.

"Do you still doubt me?" Old Kai smiled.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized as he sat back into his previous position.

"I don't believe it! He was telling the truth!" Gohan gaped.

"Unbelieveable. And if Harry's power increased that much, imagine how strong you'll get! Cell won't stand a chance!" Goku grinned with excitement.

BOOM! A large dust cloud rose as the three saiyans crashed into the ground in front of one of the pyramids.

"This is it. Ready?" Bardock smirked.

"Of course." Pan smirked.

"Is that a trick question?" Raditz smiled.

"There appears to be no tourists around. Perfect, no distractions. Let's go." Bardock said as he walked into the entrance., quickly followed by Raditz.

"I hope that we get out of this alive." Pan thought before walking into the dark enterance, quickly fading from view.

**What lies in the pyramid? Will the explorers find what they're looking for? Can Raditz really be redeemed? Review!**


	49. The Secrets of New Bazban

**Hey, it's me! It's another chapter! Review! Plus, a little Halo reference. You'll know it when you see it. Plus, look out for a James Potter reference.**

Chapter 48

Pan blinked as she looked around. The square of light from the entrance let Pan see the wall in front of her. Pan could see lines of drawn figures on the wall.

"Hieroglyphics." Pan said softly as she traced her hand over part of the wall.

"Girl! Hurry up!" Raditz barked. She turned to see both saiyans looking at her from the end of a hallway. Pan blinked and rushed to join the other saiyans. When she reached them, she turned and looked down the hallway that Bardock and Raditz were looking at. It was pretty dark. Pan couldn't see the end of it. The young saiyan shivered as she rubbed her shoulders.

"Hmph. Let's keep moving." Bardock said as he started to walk forward.

"Alright. I'll make a light." Pan said as she started to pull her wand out. Bardock whirled to look at Pan with wide eyes.

"NO!" Bardock roared as he smashed Pan's wand out of her hand, causing it to fall to the ground. The next second, Bardock had Pan pinned against the wall.

"Are you nuts? You almost got us killed!" Bardock hissed.

"Huh?" Pan blinked with confusion.

"What father is trying to say, is that if you used that twig of yours, we would be dead. I'd advise putting that piece of wood away." Raditz smirked as he held his palm out, causing a purple orb to float above it.

"Okay, sorry." Pan apologized as Bardock let her go.

"Follow me, and do exactly what I say." The saiyan said as he created a blue ball above his hand. Pan followed with a yellow ball. The hallway echoed with their footsteps as they walked through it.

"Hey great gramps, did the saiyans make these hieroglyphics?" Pan asked as she looked around.

"I don't think so. Saiyans weren't known for their painting skills. All this stuff was probably made by the muggles that came after our ancestors left." Bardock said as he looked up at a picture of a boat on a river.

"You keep saying ancestors. Were our ancestors soldiers under Bazba?" Pan frowned. Raditz snorted.

"What?" Pan frowned. Bardock didn't say a word as he traced his free hand across the wall as they kept walking. Pan wasn't sure how many minutes had gone by as they continued walking through hallways and walking around corners, their ki balls being the only light around. Paan soon found herself standing next to Raditz. She cleared her throat nervously as she looked at her great-uncle.

"What?" Raditz frowned at Pan.

"Nothing. It's just… let's just say that this works, and we win. What exactly are you going to do when this is all over?" Pan frowned at the long haired saiyan.

"I could ask you the same thing, my dear grand-niece." Raditz chuckled.

"Huh?" Pan frowned.

"Oh please, that old witch told me everything. At least my grand-nephew is a true saiyan! You used to be one too, if I recall." Raditz smirked. Pan's free hand clenched as her Dark Mark burned. Then, she sighed.

"He wasn't always like that. He used to be a good person. He just… snapped. Now, he's full of hate and pain." Pan sighed.

"Heh. I take it that he's stuck in that junk suit for a reason?" Raditz smiled.

"Because I put him in it. It was the most painful thing that I've ever had to do. He was… one of the only people who was a true friend to me." Then, Pan sighed.

"But he was out of control. That bastard Cell and bitch Morgana… they twisted and warped his mind. They turned him into a monster. They used both of us to do their dirty work. Just like how Frieza used you." Pan said as she turned to look at Raditz. Raditz's eyes widened, and then he smirked.

"Well… you're not at all like Kakarot or his son. I like that." Raditz smirked.

"What? Yes I am! I'm my father's daughter!" Pan yelled at Raditz.

"Wrong. You're no different from me or Prince Vegeta, no matter what you tell yourself. That mark on your arm proves it." Raditz smirked. At the moment, Pan's arm seared again, causing her to winch.

"I was a different person back then." Pan said.

"You can say that all you want, but you can't hide who you really are. Take Kakarot, for an example. Even though the fool smashed his head and lost his true saiyan, he still fights for the thrill of battle. Try to deny that when you fight, you feel the thrill course through your body, fueling you, feeding you?" Raditz smiled as he and Pan stared at each other.

"I do." Pan said softly as she looked down, making the long-haired saiyan grin.

"You see? Was that so hard to admit?" Raditz smirked. In front of them, Bardock frowned as he glanced back.

"So gramps, anything yet?" Pan asked as she moved her attention back to Bardock. At that moment, a cold wind rushed through the hallway and collided with the three saiyans, causing them to freeze. The ki balls in their hand fizzed out, causing the three saiyans to be enveloped in complete darkness.

"_At long last… the time has come. My blood has returned, to finish what I started."_ A deep voice rumbled. Then, the cold feeling vanished, and Pan gasped for air. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath. Then, she turned to see a purple ball light up, revealing Raditz's face.

"That was… unpleasant." Raditz frowned as Pan made a yellow ki ball, illuminating her face. Then, both saiyans turned to see Bardock with his hand glowing blue.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Pan glared at Bardock.

"We're close. The opening should be around here." Bardock frowned.

"Hello? What was that? Something that you're forgetting to mention?" Pan frowned at Bardock as she began to walk.

CRUNCH! All three saiyan stopped cold. Pan looked down to see...

"Is that… a wand?" Pan blinked with shock as she reached down(her ki ball faded), and grabbed what she stepped on. She brought it up to show two pieces of what appeared to be a black wand, now broken into two pieces.

"This doesn't look like it's been here very long." Pan said softly. Bardock frowned, and then pushed his ki ball away from him, lighting up the rest of the hall. Pan couldn't hide the gasp. There were wands lying all over the floor, of all kinds. There were even a few staffs lying around.

"What the? Twigs?" Raditz frowned as he looked around.

"Not twigs, Uncle Raditz, wands. These are what witches and wizards use to focus their magic through. There has to be hundreds around here…" Pan said softly as she looked around.

"I remember reading about how these guys used staffs like these when our ancestors were here in that library at Gohan's school. Looks like Bazba and Ragnok got their revenge." Bardock chuckled as he kicked a staff, sending it clattering away.

"This doesn't make sense. If all these wands are here, where are the bodies of the people that they belong to? There's no blood, robes, anything." Pan frowned as she put her communicator to her mouth.

"Uncle Ron? Hermione?" Pan asked.

"_Pan? Is that you? Did you find anything?"_ Hermione's voice came over.

"Yeah… we sure did." Pan said nervously.

"_What?"_ The muggle-born asked with interest.

"Ummm… tell me, do wizards disappear when they die?" Pan asked nervously.

"_Ummm… I don't think so. Dumbledore's body didn't vanish when he died. Why?"_ Hermione frowned.

"Because, we've got hundreds of wands lying around, but no bodies." Pan said. Hermione gasped, and Ron's squeak could be heard over the device.

"_Wands?"_ Ron squeaked.

"Yeah. It looks like the security system took care of anyone who came through here. We've even got staffs lying around. Uncle Ron, you're lucky that you didn't come in here. If we ever see Uncle Bill, I'm telling him the same thing. I'll call back when I see something. Call me if you see anything or anyone suspicious." Pan said as she looked around.

"_Alright. Good luck down there."_ Hermione said. Then, Pan turned off the communicator.

"This means that we're definitely close. It's gotta be around here somewhere." Bardock said as he traced his free hand over the wall and continued walking.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Pan frowned. All she could see were hieroglyphics of Egyptian gods and the Nile, and dozens of other pictures.

"Bingo!" Bardock yelled as he looked at part of the wall. Pan and Raditz walked over to where Bardock was and blinked in confusion. On the wall, there was a large space in between a series of hieroglyphics. The only thing in the space was two handprints. If you looked closer, you could see that the square was actually made of words, lined in sentences.

"It's written in saiyan." Bardock muttered as he traced his finger across the square. The lines went: _"Weesa bensa mecca selik bera maw irne merwa orph irze narew bet itm oprew."_

"If you are of our blood, then prove your worth. Present yourself for judgment to gain our secrets and avenge our defeat." Pan said, making Bardock and Raditz look at her with surprise.

"Impressive. Who taught you fluent saiyan?" Bardock asked.

"I taught myself. I found a few novels in saiyan and taught myself the language. It was a long and hard process, but I got the hang of it." Pan said with a smile on her face.

"Impressive. So, they want to prove our worth… they want us to prove that we are saiyan." Bardock frowned.

"I'd have to say that it involves those handprints." Raditz frowned as he looked at the two handprints.

"One for a male, and one for a female…" Then, Bardock looked at Pan.

"Give me your sword, NOW!" Bardock yelled as he held his hand out. Pan frowned with confusion, but he quickly pulled her sword out and handed it to the saiyan. Then, to her shock, Bardock sliced his hand!

"Father?" Raditz frowned as Bardock closed his cut hand, and then opened it.

"They want proof, so we're giving it to them. Our blood. Now you." Bardock said as he held the sword to Pan with his uninjured hand. Pan nodded as she pulled her right glove off, and then grabbed it with her left hand. Then, Pan let out a gasp as she sliced her palm open, causing red blood to flow out. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her hand.

"Oh, that does not hurt." Raditz smirked.

"Now, together, on the count of three. Ready?" Bardock asked as he held his red hand over one of the handprints.

"Right." Pan said as she did the same thing over the other handprint.

"Right. One, two… THREE!" then, Bardock and Pan pushed their hands against the handprints. For a second, the room was silent. Then…

FLASH! Blue lines shot out from the handprint and criss-crossed all over the hallway. The floor began to rumble. Bardock, Pan, and Raditz backed up as the wall in front of them rumbled, and then slowly moved to the left. Then, a white light blinded the three saiyans, temporarily blinding them.

"Well… that was something." Raditz smirked.

"Let's go." Bardock smirked as he charged into the white light, quickly followed by Pan and Raditz. Several seconds later, Pan blinked as she looked around. They were in another hallway, but this one looked completely different than before. The walls were lined with a grayish metal, lined with blue symbols.

"Wow… this is amazing." Pan said softly. Then, she winched as her hand stung. She pulled off her bandana and wrapped it around her cut hand.

"That'll have to do until I can get a sensu bean." Pan sighed.

"Hmph. Without that rag around your head, you faintly remind me of Mother." Raditz smirked as he looked at Pan.

"Not the time!" Bardock barked, making both saiyans go quiet. Then, they came to the end of the hallway.

"Oh no!" Pan groaned while Bardock and Raditz frowned. In front of them was a gigantic door. It was lined with symbols, and was made with the same metal as the hallways.

"We must be in the center of the structure. What we're looking for must be on the other side of this door. But how the hell do we get in?" Bardock muttered as he walked up to the large door and touched it with a frown on his face.

"Look around! There's got to be some instructions around here!" Bardock yelled. Pan instantly started flying around the room while Raditz simply leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Nothing! I can't see anything!" Pan said as she landed next to Bardock, who yelled in rage as he slammed his fist into the door.

"You could do something!" Pan yelled at Raditz, who simply frowned.

"I say, let's blast the door in. If you ask me, this door's a test to show that we're really saiyans. After all, could a twig-waver smash it down?" Raditz smirked.

"Yes… that makes sense! Of course! Son, you did get my brains!" Bardock smiled as he flipped over to land next to Raditz's left. Pan landed on the right. Then, two gold aura lit up the room as Bardock and Pan turned super saiyan.

"Sure, rub it in!" Raditz snarled.

"You do have the hair of a super saiyan three." Pan smirked. Raditz blushed red as he snarled at his grand-neice.

"On the count of three, launch your best attack. I'm going to blow this door away! One!" Bardock roared as his right hand flashed blue. Then, a blue aura enveloped the saiyan's hand. Raditz smirked as he raised his hand above his head, causing a pink light to appear.

"Heh. I used this attack against Kakarot. I call it a Saturday Crush." Raditz smirked. Pan ignored her great-uncle as she held her arms out, with a purple ball in each hand. She then brought them together, causing the balls to combine into one ball. The purple ball started to grow larger and larger, until it was larger than Pan's head.

"THREE!" Bardock roared as he threw his hand forward, sinding the blue blast shooting straight towards the door. At the same time, Raditz swung his arm forward, sending a pink blast shooting forward. Pan let out a scream as she fired the gigantic purple blast. All three blasts combined into a shimmering ball. Then…

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! Pan, Raditz, and Bardock covered their eyes as a furious wind whipped past them.

**Back at the ship…**

"Bloody hell! What the hell is going on?" Ron yelled as the ship rattled.

"I don't know!" Hermione gasped.

**Back to our three saiyans…**

"Phew! Nice job!" Bardock chuckled as he and Pan turned back to normal. They couldn't see the door yet, but the smoke was in the way.

"So, what do you think we'll find, exactly?" Pan asked.

"A few starships, data plans, weapons… enough to make a stand against that bitch and android." Bardock smirked.

"But… that doesn't help with the elites, brutes, and other soldiers that Morgana has under her command. If we're going to make a stand, we're going to need to keep Cell and the other V Fighters at bay. Like I said before, we're going to need an army. And, I hate to say it, but there is no way that a muggle army can make a stand. What exactly do you have planned?" Pan frowned.

"Well, trust me. When we get our hands on this stuff, we'll be… no…" Bardock froze as Pan and Raditz's eyes widened. The smoke faded to reveal… the door, perfectly intact.

"What the? NO!" Bardock yelled as he pulled his hair.

"B-but, that was my best attack! It went through a class- Herza cruiser like a knife through butter! What the bloody hell is that door made of?" Pan gaped.

"Metal not native to this planet, that's for sure." Raditz frowned.

"Yeah, that's an understatement! Got another one?" Bardock yelled at Raditz.

"Well, that's not going to get this hunk of metal open, isn't it? No wonder mother was always the smart one." Raditz snorted.

"Say that to my face!" Bardock roared.

"_Heh… reminds me of Uncle Goten and Trunks."_ Pan sniffed softly as she wiped her eyes at the memory of the two fallen warriors and watched the two saiyans scream at each other. Then, her ears twitched.

"Huh?" Pan frowned as she looked around while Bardock and Raditz continued to scream at each other. Then, her ear twitched again as something faintly echoed.

"Why you never got a haircut is beyond me! All that hair is nothing but trouble!" Bardock roared.

"Guys?" Pan asked nervously

"Well, it's better than copying your hair like Turles and Kakarot!" Raditz snorted.

"GUYS!" Pan screamed.

"WHAT?" Bardock and Raditz yelled as they turned to look at Pan.

"Listen! I don't think we're alone in here." Pan said. Then, a soft clatter made both saiyans instantly start looking around with glowing fists.

"If those idiots followed us!" Bardock swore

"No! That's not it! I think it's something else." Pan said. Then, the walls rumbled, and to everyone's shock, several things flew out of the walls and floated around the saiyans. They appeared to be floating robots. They definitely weren't humanoid-like. They had square heads, with two clawlike appendages in front, and a smooth rounded out back. In the center of their square heads was a red orb.

"What the hell?" Raditz yelled as he formed two ki balls in his hands. At that second, a red light flew out of one of the floating robots and passed over the three saiyans. Then, the light flew back into the robot.

"What did you just do, you bucket of bolts?" Pan snarled as he grabbed her sword.

"Wait! It was just scanning us!" Bardock yelled, causing Pan to lower her sword. Then, a yellow light behind them made them whirl to see a pillar of yellow light appear with yellow electricity cracking around it. Then, a floating ball appeared, making the three saiyans gape. It looked like a floating metal ball with a blue orb in the center for an eye.

"Greetings, saiyans! At long last, you've returned! I've been awaiting this day for a very long time!" a voice from the eye said, making the three saiyans gape.

"It talked!" Pan gaped

"Who are you?" Bardock frowned.

"Oh, how rude! I forgot to do introductions. I am two six five Camus Raxon! I am the overseer and guardian of New Baxban, the most sacred city of the saiyan race! I have been programmed to assist the saiyans in anyway possible." Raxon said as he floated over to Bardock.

"So, do you know what we're looking for? Can you open this door?" Bardock asked.

"But of course! We have much to do! Your presence here means only one thing, that our time has at last come, to strike back against the filth of wizardkind and conquer this planet, as King Bazba and Prince Ragnok ordered!" Raxon said, making Pan gasp.

"Oh shit!" Pan gasped.

"Whoa, whoa. First things first. We need to get to the starships. Do you know where they are?" Bardock asked as he raised his hands.

"Certainly, Master saiyan! I have a full technical layout of this structure!" Raxon laughed.

"Can you take us there?" Bardock asked Raxon.

"Certainly!" Then, Raxon and the three saiyans glowed yellow, before vanishing from the room entirely.

**Who is this mysterious Camus Raxan? What secrets lie within this pyramid? What lies ahead? Review! **


	50. Ancient Rivalry and New Beginnings

**Hey, it's me! This is the next chapter! You're all going to find out what's so special about this place! Plus, learn about a secret ability of Morgana. I don't own any of this stuff. Review!**

Chapter 49

FLASH! Pan blinked as she stepped out of the yellow light and looked around. She appeared to be in a large room, with blue symbols lining the wall. The room continued to stretch off into a gigantic hallway. But what got Pan's attention were the two gigantic statues that were sitting in stone thrones. One appeared to be a man, dressed in robes. His hair, to Pan's shock, was a mirror image to Bardock and Goku's. On his left side was the same symbol that King Vegeta had on his chest. He was looking forward with a frown on his face. On the right, was what appeared to be a woman. She was dressed in long flowing robes, and had long hair that went to her neck, eerily reminding Pan of her own hairstyle. She had a smile on her face.

"Magnificent, are they not?" Raxon hummed as he floated next to Pan, slightly creeping the girl out.

"I take it that that's King Baxa and Queen Rixa?" Pan asked. Bardock nodded.

"Affirmative. These statues were constructed to reflect the king and his mate's glory. Now come, we have much to do!" Raxan hummed as he floated past the statues, with Bardock and Raditz, right behind him.

"Hang on! Bardock, you've got to answer something!" Pan yelled, making the saiyans and floating orb turn and look at her.

"This is most irregular." Raxan said.

"What is it now?" Raditz snorted.

"Is it just a coincidence that Baxa looks like you? Or is there something that you forgot to mention." Pan glared at Bardock.

"Damn woman! She's as bad as Kakarot's harpy!" Bardock muttered.

"Well?" Pan tapped her foot.

"Alright, I'll tell you! Sheesh." Bardock muttered as he walked in front of Pan.

"The truth is… the reason that Baxa looks similar to me is because he's our ancestor." Bardock said. (Surprise!)

"What?" Pan gaped.

"It wasn't obvious?" Raditz snorted.

"But… how… you mean, we're royals? But I thought Vegeta was the king." Pan frowned.

"That baka got the throne because he led the attack against the Tuffles, but we're the true royals. It's just that… about two hundred years ago, King Roma was overthrown in a coup. His daughter, Riva, the princess, was the only survivor. The bastards who took charge stripped her to a third class soldier. It was humiliating, what they did. She was barely thirteen Earth years old. " Bardock muttered.

"W-what else did they do?" Pan stammered.

"They put her in rags, and forced her to become a servant. Worst slap in the face that I can think of. I think that the planet we were on was Mandros, a jungle world." Bardock muttered.

"Wow… I never knew that. So, gramps is the real prince of the saiyans?" Pan asked with interest on her face.

"Yeah, I'd love to see Vegeta's face. Anyway, saiyan law dictates that the King is the strongest among us. I'm going to challenge Vegeta, and win back the throne, like I was planning to do before Frieza blew the planet to pieces." Bardock snarled.

"Forgive my intrusion, but we must continue! It is imperative that we activate this facility before the wand-bearers strike!" Raxan said as he floated between Bardock and Pan.

"Right. Sorry, just had to clear that up." Bardock said as he passed Raditz and followed Raxan down the hallway. Pan cleared her throat and followed Raditz.

"You knew, didn't you?" Pan asked softly as Bardock got into a conversation with Raxan.

"I heard Father talking about it, day before I left on a mission." Raditz answered.

"I'll be surprised if my father doesn't blast you the second he sees you. Don't get me started on Piccolo." Pan chuckled.

"Oh, I can handle the Namek, don't worry your pretty face about it. I just want to kick some ass." Raditz smirked. Then, Pan looked around as they kept walking to see stone statue after statue of saiyans, standing with their left arm over their chest. They were all dressed in the same kind of armor, which went all over their body. They were wearing helmets as well, which had a bit of an eerie resemblance to Bardock Jr's life-support helmet, with the same T-visor. Pan couldn't ignore the shiver that went through her skin. At the end of the hall were two saiyan statues, dressed in the same armor. These statues had stone swords that were crossed over a gigantic door. And floating through the air were several of the robots that Pan had seen earlier.

"So, you've been here for how long?" Bardock asked Raxan.

"I have been here since one thousand and three AD, according to the supposed human time recordings." Raxan said, making Bardock, Pan, and Raditz look at the orb with surprise.

"You mean that you've been inside this pyramid… for over a thousand years?" Pan gaped.

"But of course. My orders were to keep this facility in working order and maintain the armada, in this facility and the others. Now, we have much to discuss! So much lost time! Tell me, have the wizards been defeated? Where are the other saiyans? Are they outside?" Raxan asked.

"It's a long story." Bardock frowned.

"What you need to know is that things have changed. In the thousand years since our ancestors left, the people who defeated Prince Ragnok have gone though much changes. Now, a civil war is brewing between two sides that threatens to tear this planet apart!" Pan said as they walked under the sword arch.

"Is that so?" Raxan chuckled.

"Yes, it's true. One side is led by Harry Potter, and the other side is under the command of Lord Voldemort, who is a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the wizards who almost killed Prince Ragnok." Pan said.

"Interesting." Raxan said with a bored tone. Pan felt her anger rise. Raxan sounded like he didn't even care!

"Doesn't that enrage you?" Pan snarled.

"What the wizards do among themselves is none of my concern. I must follow protocol." Raxan said as they reached the gigantic door.

"How do we get through this? Should we blast it?" Pan frowned as she raised her uninjured hand.

"Unnecessary." Raxan said as he floated up to the center of the door. A second later, a white beam shot from the orb's eye and flew into the middle of the door. A rumbling noise filled the room as the door slowly slid apart into the wall. Pan couldn't hide back the gasp that went out of her mouth, while Bardock grinned and Raditz's eyes widened. In front of them was a gigantic room. But what got their attention was what was inside the room. Lying side by side through the room were gigantic ships, lined with the same symbols that were on the walls earlier. There were about seven of them. The ships were rectangular, with two round blue engines in the rear end, and slightly rounded out in the middle. The metal was blue, and near the end was a large column that led to a rectangular area that most likely was the bridge. There were 10 turrets on both sides of the ship. One ship appeared to be much larger than the others, which Pan guessed was the capital ship. Not only that, there were also much smaller ships scattered throughout the room. They looked a bit different than the one that Bardock had used to get to Egypt, and there was more than one kind. Most of the ships were in the room were in large groups of squares. Those ships were round-shaped and purple. The few ships that were in front of the squares looked like thin black triangles, and looked like they were made for special units. Pan noticed that there appeared to be dozens of the same robots as the ones before, floating through the air and around the ships. And on the opposite wall, was a blue map of the world, showing all the continents.

"I don't believe it… this is amazing! Finally, we can strike back!" Pan smiled as she looked around.

"Oh yeah! Frieza's ships are toys compared to this!" Bardock yelled with delight as he flew through the room.

"How the hell did a bunch of twig carrying idiots beat our elite soldiers and this technology?" Raditz frowned.

"Magnificent, is it not? Now, the conquest and extermination of all wizardkind can begin!" Raxan laughed.

"You little…" Pan snarled as she reached towards her sword.

"Easy. He's been programmed to hate wizards." Bardock whispered.

"Let's hurry up and get this stuff operational." Raditz muttered. Then, red lights flared all over the room, and sirens began to flare.

"What's going on?" Bardock yelled as he turned to look at the orb.

"Oh dear. Containment protocols appear to have been violated." Raxan said as he looked at Pan.

"Say what?" Raditz snarled.

"Pan! PAN!" Hermione's voice screamed.

"Who is that?" Raxan asked as Pan frowned and raised the communicator to her mouth.

"It's just a bunch of wizard slaves that I have on the ship." Bardock said. Pan almost slapped Bardock right there, even though she knew that he was trying to keep Raxan happy.

"Hermione, what is it?" Pan frowned.

"There's a group of wizards outside the pyramid that you went in," Hermione's voice came over.

"Son of a bitch!" Bardock cursed.

"I beg your pardon? Wizards?" Raxon asked.

"Have they seen you yet? Are you sure?" Pan asked.

"No, and yes, they apparated a few feet away from the pyramid. I've got a bad feeling about this. They don't look friendly." Hermione's voice said.

"Stay hidden, and don't draw attention. We found what we were looking for." Pan said. Then, she turned the device off.

"There are wizards? Outside this facility? The impertinence! I shall activate the security defenses and purge them at once!" Raxan yelled as he floated over to the world map and fired a blue beam from his eye. The image of the world map changed into an outside image at the pyramid. Sure enough, there was a group of people outside the pyramid, and they appeared to be arguing with each other. They seemed to be dressed in filthy clothes. At that moment, a steel door with the same symbols smashed over the entrance, causing the wizards to yell as they drew their wands and fired spells at the entrance, which bounced off and smashed into the ground.

"Great. If they didn't suspect something, they sure do now." Bardock frowned. Then, several of the robots from earlier shot out of the pyramid and floated in front of the wizards, who stopped arguing and yelled with shock as they raised their wands and fired spells at the robots, which fired orange beams back at the wizards.

"Wow. We could use those robots." Bardock smirked. Then, he gasped as his head stung. Then, he turned to find himself standing in a hallway at Hogwarts, apparently at nighttime. A sound made Bardock turn to see Gohan run into the hall, dressed in his saiyaman armor. He was looking around wildly, like he was searching for something.

"_I knew that you were alive. It's good to see you again, boy." Bardock whirled to see Cell step into the hallway on the other side with a smile on his face. The second Gohan saw him, his face filled with complete rage._

"_WHERE IS SHE?" Gohan screamed at Cell, who simply chuckled._

"_Oh, don't worry. She's… my guest. She's been quite the entertainment. You should hear her scream." Cell chuckled._

"_You… LET HER GO! SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" Gohan screamed as his eyes watered._

"_Oh, that look on your face is all the reason I need. She'll never love you. Come on, give in to your hatred. Strike me down." Cell chuckled._

"_RRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he shot towards the android with complete fury in his eyes. Then, the hallway enveloped in mist, and Bardock found himself standing on a bridge._

"_Welcome, Mr. President." Bardock turned to see a blue life size hologram of a young woman talking to a man who was standing in between a large white hair Brute and the Arbiter._

"_You're not going to get away with this." The man smirked._

"_The time has come, Lady Morgana." The Arbiter said as he bowed._

"_Oh, I'm already in your country! Your security stinks. If it's this bad, then conquering this place should be a breeze, and don't get me started on the rest of the world. Now, witness the power and majesty of our fleet! " Morgana laughed as she turned and extended her arms. Bardock turned to see two other large ships floating next to the one that he was in. He could faintly see the moon near the bottom of the right of the viewscreen. For a second, the room was quiet. Then…_

_FWIP! FWIP! FWIP! FWIP! Dozens of blue holes appeared in front of them, with ships passing through every single one. In a few minutes, there were dozens of ships in front of them. Then, a gigantic blue hole formed behind all the other ships, and a shadow fell over the ship as a large object went through. It looked nothing like the other ships. It looked like a small moon, with yellow lights dancing all across its surface, which appeared to be all grey metal. _

"_At last! Our true might will be shown! We will conquer this universe, just like how ours was! This universe… will be mine." Morgana smiled._

"GASP!" Bardock gasped as he fell on his knees and sweat rolled off his forehead.

"Father?" Raditz frowned as Pan helped him up.

"Saiyan? Are you fully functional?" Raxan asked. On the screen, there were only two wizards left. The others were lying on the ground, dead. At that moment, an orange beam struck one of the remaining wizards, causing him to topple with a yell.

"Yeah!" Raditz smirked. Then, the last wizard yelled as he twirled on the spot, and then vanished.

"How unfortunate." Raxan sighed.

"Unfortunate? That idiot's going to run straight to the Ministry and come back with a lot more guys! This place's compromised. We've got to get everything in here out, now! That's an order!" Bardock yelled at the floating orb.

"Very well. To activate this armada and the others, I require your assistance." The orb said.

"Fine. I'll go." Bardock said.

"NO! I had a vision that told me that you're all needed elsewhere. I can handle this, you all go!" Bardock yelled at Pan and Raditz.

"What? What did you see?" Pan frowned. She had read in the Hogwarts Library about Bardock's ability to see into the future, which she had found hard to believe.

"That girl you were talking about, she's in the States. I watched her say it. And Gohan, he's alive!" Bardock said. Pan immediately grabbed his armor.

"What? Morgana? Dad? How do you know?" Pan asked with shock.

"I saw him, fighting that Android at Hogwarts. He was screaming at the android to let some female go, and then he charged Cell like he was going to rip him apart. And I saw that girl talking about it." Bardock frowned.

"Gohan, did you hear that?" Goku asked with surprise as he looked at his son.

"Uh-huh. I'm afraid of who he's talking about. If Cell lays a finger on Ginny, I'll kill him." Gohan snarled.

"Man, this is taking forever. I just have to trust what this old kai knows what he's doing." Harry sighed as Old Kai laughed while he was reading a comic book.

"Dad's… alive?" Pan said softly while Raditz snorted. Then, the alarm sirens blared again.

"That was fast." Raditz frowned as the view screen showed dozens of black robed figures apparating in front of the pyramid.

"Those would be Voldemort's forces. That's why we're with Harry Potter." Bardock smirked.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way back to the ship." Pan frowned.

"You should know, I saw that fleet she was talking about too. She was boasting to some guy that she was in his country, and then all these blue holes appeared in space, and dozens of ships appeared. The weird part was the gigantic moon." Bardock frowned.

"Moon!" Pan blinked in shock.

"What's father talking about?" Raditz frowned.

"You didn't see a moon. You saw the _Dawn's Hand,_ the capital station of the Dark Empire. It's essentially a floating city. It's also where the Council is." Pan frowned.

"What's the Council?" Bardock frowned.

"Well, it's basically where the leaders of the Dark Empire make major decisions, with one representative from each planet." Pan answered.

"That doesn't sound like what Cell or Frieza would do." Bardock frowned.

"There are three supreme leaders in the Dark Empire, whose orders are to be followed with no question. That guy that I fought, the Arbiter, is one of the beings who enforce the Supreme Commanders orders. It used to be Emperor Cell, Lord Voldemort, and Frieza. Now, there are only two members, Cell and Morgana. My own brother is a member." Pan frowned.

"That masked oaf represents the saiyans? Hell no!" Bardock snarled. Then, the room rumbled.

"I will not let these fools enter this facility!" Raxan roared as the viewscreen showed the several dozen wizards firing spells at the temple.

"Well, based on what you told me, the man you saw Morgana talking to was the American Wizarding President. And that Brute you saw… Tartarus. I should have known that that bastard was here. He's the chieftain of the Brutes, like how the Arbiter represents the Elites. That bastard killed one of my best friends." Pan snarled.

"We must follow protocol, and prepare to counterattack!" Raxan yelled as he floated around the three saiyans.

"It's time for you two to go. I can handle this by myself." Bardock smirked as the temple rumbled again. Now, the viewscreen showed more robots fighting with the Death Eaters, and it seemed to be an even battle.

"But gramps!" Pan protested.

"No buts! I already told you, I have this all planned out. You've got to go stop those fools from turning this planet into a wasteland. Raxan, send them outside. I'll activate this place." Bardock said.

"That goes against protocol. My orders are to protect and preserve all saiyan life." Raxan said.

"Well, I am a saiyan, and the descendent of Baxa himself! So, my orders override your protocol!" Bardock yelled at the floating orb, which sputtered at the saiyan.

"…..Very well. Your orders are my command." Raxan said. Then, a yellow glow started to surround Pan and Raditz. Bardock smirked as he raised his left arm to his chest. Pan smiled as she did the same thing.

"Wera roma rewe." Bardock smirked. (Farewell, sister saiyan.)

"Wera broma rewema." Pan smiled. (Farewell, fellow warrior.) Then, Pan and Raditz vanished.

"I hope those two don't kill each other." Bardock frowned. Then, he turned to look at Raxan.

"Let's go, before those idiots break through." Bardock said.

"Exactly. We must follow containment protocol." The orb said. Then, a yellow glow surrounded the orb and the saiyan, and they both vanished.

Outside the Pyramid…

"Curse these devices! What are they?" one Death Eater cursed as he fired a killing curse at one of the robots.

"Sir! Look over there!" another Death Eater yelled as he ducked under an orange beam. The Death Eaters turned to see a pillar of yellow light appear in front of them. Then, Pan and Raditz appeared.

"Hi!" Pan smiled as she waved and Raditz smirked.

"What the?" one yelled as they all pointed their wands at the two saiyans.

"It's been ages since I've done this." Raditz smirked as he crouched into a fighting position.

"Why are all the men in my family so crazy?" Pan chuckled as she drew the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Kill them!" a Death Eater yelled as he and the other Death Eaters fired killing curses at Pan and Raditz. Both saiyans smirked and shot out of the way. Raditz appeared in front of a Death Eater and grabbed his neck, before twisting it with a large snap. At the same time, Pan swiped the sword across a Death Eater's chest and kicked another one in the head.

"They won't last like that for long. One stray curse and it's over!" Gohan snarled.

"Ummmm… You guys better hurry up! We've got trouble!" Goku yelled nervously.

"I… don't know how much time we have left." Harry said nervously.

"Oh, you can go. It should have been over a little while ago." Old Kai said as he flipped another page. Everyone gaped.

"YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE WHILE MY FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING AND DYING OUT THERE?" Harry yelled at Old Kai.

"Focus. Now take that anger and focus it to your advantage. Try powering up. It'll happen." Old Kai said.

"All I have to do is let my power go. And believe." Harry said as he balled his fists.

"Wait, do it somewhere else!" Old Kai yelled as he put his hands out in front of him.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as a purple aura surrounded him. Then, a large wind shot away from him and passed over the others. Old Kai screamed as he spiraled through the air. Gohan gaped as the wind rushed past him.

"Wow! I wish Lily and James could see this! They'd be so proud of him!" Goku grinned as his hair flew behind him. The ground around Harry ripped apart, leaving behind brown dirt.

Elsewhere…

"Hmph?" Morgana frowned as she walked out of American Wizarding Customs, after first going through Muggle Customs. After landing, she had gone to get processed at the magical department with an escort. Thanks to her connections at the new Ministry of Magic, she constructed a complete profile, even a fake graduation certificate from Hogwarts. It had worked perfectly. She used a different wand than her usual one, so no killing curses were found. She passed with flying colors. One agent even gave her his number and asked her to call him once she got settled.

"Ma'am?" she turned to see two grey-robed men standing behind her. She could immediately tell that they were wizards. She kept one hand near her wand as she turned to talk to them.

"Yes?" Morgana asked with an innocent look of confusion.

"We're from the Magical Immigration Bureau. Could we talk to you for a minute, Miss Warren?" Morgana relaxed. The name on her passport was Diane Warren, a half-blood..

"What about, sir? I've had a long flight, and I already went through customs, both muggle and wizarding. What else do I have to do?" Morgana gave a weak look of exhaustion and batted her eyes. She saw her disguised soldiers come out of customs and look over at her. She gave a look that said "Stand down." They nodded and walked past her.

"I apologize, miss. But we have orders to interview every magical immigrant from England. Could you come with us, please? This won't take very long." the wizard on the left said as he pulled a badge out of his pocket and showed it to Morgana.

"Of course. I'm no Death Eater. See?" Morgana smiled as she pulled her left sleeve up, showing nothing but white skin. The men blinked with surprise as she extended her arm towards them with her passport in it.

"Care to show a girl around?" Morgana smiled as she fluffed her hair. Then, her eyes glowed purple. Both men gaped at Morgana as their cheeks turned red.

"W-we're so sorry for bothering you, miss! Please, enjoy New Amsterdam, and have a nice day!" the older wizard sputtered as he handed Morgana her passport. She smiled as she took her passport back and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you. I wish English gentlemen were this polite." Morgana blew a kiss back at the officials as she walked through the airport doors.

"Men… so easy to corrupt. And they think they're better and more powerful than witches. Idiots." Morgana smiled as she walked out the airport and looked around with wonder.

Morgana was not surprised to see the shapes of glittering skyscrapers and steel towers. What did surprise her, however, so much so that he stopped in his tracks, was the swarm of flying vehicles, broomed witches and wizards, and glowing magical signs and moving billboards that overlaid the buildings, reaching high up into their narrow, urban canyons. For the first time, Morgana noticed that nearly every skyscraper was topped with another building, smaller and older, as if a much more antiquated city had been pushed upwards by the newer buildings, like birds' nests in trees. Witches and wizards circled these buildings, perching on elaborate wooden scaffoldings that extended from, and even connected, most of the skyscrapers. In the center of it all, dominating the entire skyline, was a building so bright and transparent that it appeared to be constructed entirely of glass. As Morgana watched, she could see people moving about inside it, riding in shimmering elevators or working over tiny semi-transparent desks.

"Not bad. Of course, we don't bother to hide in my time. We just put the muggles and mudbloods in the alleys and bottom of our cities. This looks like something out of a painting." Morgana frowned.

"About time! What a primitive place!" a nasel voice chuckled behind Morgana, making her groan and turn to see eight men behind her. The one who had just talked had a familiar smirk on his face.

"Quite right, Lord Frieza." Another man with blond hair said to the first man.

"Man Lord Frieza, it's great to be back in a body again!" the man in the group who was dark-skinned and had white hair grinned. Morgana sighed. She hadn't come to America alone. Three of the men with her were Death Eaters in disguise, and the other four were aliens with human holograms. Frieza and Zarbon had come along to keep an eye on her, and Captain Ginyu was back in the picture as well. Cell had finally found the captain at Capsule Corp and restored him back to his original body. And the fourth was General Morbius, who was **not **happy to be in a hologram body. The fifth was Kario Carsecs, who was not using a hologram body, and had his armor in a capsule. However, his pointed ears were getting odd looks.

"I just want to kill all the mudbloods I can get my hands on." Morbius muttered as they walked through the streets and looked around.

"Relax. Soon, all this will be nothing but rubble, and I will be President of the United States." Morgana chuckled.

"What are we waiting for? This body disgusts me. I want to kill something." Frieza chuckled.

"Hang on. We came here to capture Jenny Griffin so that her old man will give us the spells, and that's what we're going to do. Kario, you're up. That satellite that we hacked should be giving you the data that you need." Morgana said as she ducked into an alley, the others quickly following her.

"Right. Give me a sec here…" Kario said as he pulled out a datapad and clicked a button.

"Hey, can you give a guy some change?" everyone whirled to see a beggar ramble out with a paper cup.

"GAH! FILTH! Kill it!" Frieza screamed as he fired a Death Beam at the beggar, quickly followed by blasts from Zarbon and Captain Ginyu. Morbius tossed a blast in with a smirk on his face.

BOOM! When the smoke faded, there wasn't anything left.

"We haven't even been here an hour, and you already killed someone! Don't you have patience? You want the authorities to get us?" Morgana groaned as she slapped her face.

"Got it!" Kario interrupted, making everyone look towards him. He turned the datapad to show a picture of a girl in her late teens. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and a smile on her face.

"Currently, she's at Alma Aleron, completing her seventh year. The school's down in Philidaplhia. Didn't you mention this school before?" Kario asked with interest.

"I did. Perfect, two birds with one stone. That place has some of the most rare and unique magical items on Earth. It was atomized in my time before anything could be recovered. I'm going to make sure that certain idiots don't vaporize it! Now, if I recall from the history books, the best way to Philadelphia is the subway." Morgana frowned, getting groans.

"Did I forget to mention that the train is going to have an explosive accident?" Morgana smiled as she tossed a capsule up and down.

"Now you're talking my language." Frieza chuckled.

The World of the Kais…

"Nice job, Harry!" Goku clapped as Harry panted and looked down at himself in amazement.

"Incredible…" Harry said softly as he opened his fist, causing blue sparks to dance across it.

"Congrats, Harry." Harry turned to see Gohan walk up to him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Gohan. Guess I'll tell Pan that she'll see you again in a day or two." Harry smirked.

"Harry, it's time for you to go back. Ron and Hermione need you. The world needs it's boy-who lived. I'll be along soon enough. Then, we'll go against Cell and Voldemort, and finish this fight once and for all. Just… don't get yourself killed." Gohan chuckled as he extended his hand. Harry grinned, and then grabbed Gohan's hand and gave the saiyan a hug.

"See ya around." Gohan smirked.

"Yeah." Harry smirked.

"Guys, they won't last much longer! Harry, hurry up!" Goku yelled.

"Yes, we should leave immediately." The Supreme Kai said.

"Not we, master. Harry will go to Earth alone, as will Gohan and Goku." Kibito said.

"But, I am in charge of that planet's safety, as well as the rest of the universe!" The Supreme Kai protested.

"No. your interference will only slow Harry down and impede him." Kibito answered. The Supreme Kai sighed in defeat.

"Harry, I'm really proud of you. If James and Lily could see you now… you've grown up." Goku sighed with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot, coming from you." Harry bowed.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay here with Gohan, but tell Pan I'll catch up. Oh, and tell Raditz that he's welcome. Oh, and Harry?" Goku asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"If you see Tom… give him a punch for me. Say that it's for Veronica Black." Goku grinned as he did a two finger sign.

"Sur… wait. Black? Your first wife was a Black?" Harry gaped.

"Didn't Sirius ever tell you? She was his baby cousin." Goku grinned as Harry and Kibito vanished.

"Now then… your turn!" Old Kai said as he turned to face Gohan.

"Aw shit." Gohan groaned.

Egypt…

FWIP! Kibito and Harry appeared in the middle of a desert. Nothing could be seen for miles around.

"Thank you for everything." Harry said as he shook Kibito's hand.

"Yes. And, a true hero such as yourself requires better clothing…" Kibito said as he held his hands out in front of him. Then, white lights twinkled over Harry, and he gaped as he looked down. He was dressed in white robes with brown gloves, and there was a symbol of a star on his chest. A white cloak fluttered behind him.

"Now, you are truly a warrior of the light." Kibito smiled.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. Kibito gave a thumbs-up and vanished.

"I'm coming guys. And now… I'm new and improved." Then, Harry shot into the air, leaving a crater behind as he vanished in the distance.

**Pretty good, right? Review! **


	51. Destroying the Locket

**Hey, it's me! Don't get mad, but a character death is getting close. Things are going to heat up now. Review! Plus, I want to see whose review is going to be 117, the number of Master Chief, one of my **

Chapter 50

"RAH! Come on, you bitches! Who wants some?" Raditz yelled as he blasted another Death Eater and kicked one in the head. At the same time, Pan deflected a

Killing Curse off her sword as she leaped through the air and landed in front of another Death Eater, who yelled as he pointed his wand at her.

"This is no way to treat a lady!" Pan protested as she grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed, causing him to drop his wand and scream as he grabbed his wand.

"You're no girl! You're a freak!" the Death Eater screamed.

BAM! Pan slammed her fist into the man's face, causing him to collapse to the ground unconscious, with blood running out of his nose.

"Are all men the same?" Pan said softly as the Death Eater groaned. While Pan and Raditz were fighting the Death Eaters, the robots around them were also firing orange beams at the Death Eaters.

"Hah! Run, you little bitches! Run!" Raditz laughed as he fired pink and purple beams from his hands.

"I don't like this one bit… what the?" Pan gasped as she turned and looked at the sky.

"Hey, pay attention! I'm not saving your ass!" Raditz yelled.

"There's a gigantic power heading straight this way! I've never felt power like this!" Pan screamed as she ducked under another Killing Curse and punched a Death Eater in the stomach.

"Finally! Something with a real challenge!" Raditz laughed.

"Are you nuts? It could be Cell or Broly!" Pan gaped.

"Even better." Raditz smirked.

"Hey, what's that girl looking at?" A Death Eater asked as Pan stared at the sky, causing several others to turn and look up at where Pan was staring. The, a figure could be seen in the sky. By now, everyone was staring at the sky.

"Who is that?" Pan's eyes narrowed. Then, as the figure grew larger, Pan's eyes snapped open with shock as reorganization tore through her.

"HARRY! HE'S ALIVE!" Pan screamed. There was no mistaking that lightning scar on his forehead.

"It is Potter! Get him, and the Dark Lord will reward us beyond our wildest dreams!" A Death Eater screamed as he pointed his wand. Then, Harry shot out of the sky and smashed into the ground, creating a gigantic wind and ripping the sand apart beneath him, sending all the Death Eaters flying, while Raditz and Pan covered their eyes as the winds shot past them. Pan slowly uncovered her eyes, and gaped. In a small crater in front of her, was Harry, standing still. The sun seemed to reflect off Harry's robes, lighting him up for a second. Then, he turned to look at Pan with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pan, it's good to see you again. How's it going?" Harry smirked as his robes fluttered behind him.

"So, this is the great Potter that everyone's talking about. I was expecting more." Raditz snorted as a Death Eater groaned and sat up next to Raditz. Raditz looked down and smashed the Death Eater in the head, causing the Death Eater to collapse back to the ground. Harry looked over at Raditz and blinked.

"And you must be Gohan's psychotic uncle. He's told us about you before." Harry frowned as he walked over to Pan.

"Say what?" Raditz yelled.

"Guys, now isn't the time. We need to get out of here! Save the reunion for later!" Pan yelled.

"Too late!" Pan ducked just in time to see a green light shoot past where her head had been. She turned to see the remaining Death Eaters getting to their feet, several of them with their wands pointed out with grins on their faces.

"We're not letting ten thousand galleons walk away. And the Dark Lord will kill us all if Potter does escape." A Death Eater snarled as his mask fell off, revealing a middle-aged man's face.

"Mr. Goyle?" Harry blinked with surprise.

"Draw your wand, Potter!" another Death Eater snarled.

"I don't need to use a wand to beat you guys or Voldemort. Tell him that for me." Harry smirked.

"How dare you! AVADA KEDAV!" Mr Goyle began to yell as he pointed his wand at Harry

BAM! Pan gaped as she stared at Harry, whose elbow was in Mr. Goyle's stomach. The other Death Eaters squeaked as some of them backed up nervously.

"Now I know where your son's stupidity comes from." Harry said as he stood in front of Mr. Goyle. The man gasped and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Then, Harry yelled as he clutched his fists, causing purple sparks to dance around him. Then, he screamed as he threw his arms out, sending all the Death Eaters flying away with terrified screams. When the dust faded, Harry was standing alone. There weren't any Death Eaters in sight. The robots had disappeared as well. Pan wasn't sure if Raxan had called them back or if Harry had destroyed them in his attack as well.

"Wow! Harry, that was amazing! You must be as powerful as a super saiyan now!" Pan gaped as Harry walked over to her and Raditz, who snorted and looked away.

"Thank you. Gohan says that he misses you and he'll be back soon." Harry smirked.

"Well, it's good to have you back. Let's get back to the ship. I've got a plan." Pan said as she and Raditz began to float.

"Wait." Harry said, making Pan and Raditz stop and look at Harry.

"What the hell is it now, four-eyes?" Raditz spat. Harry ignored him and looked at Pan. Harry ignored the long-haired saiyan.

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked. Pan blinked with confusion, and then her eyes widened with realization.

"Oh! The locket! I have it right here!" Pan took off her bookbag off and put it on the ground. She ruffled through it for a second, before she pulled out the locket.

"Ugh! What a disgusting piece of jewelry!" Raditz snorted.

"It's far more than that. Pan, put it on that rock over there. It's time to destroy it. I want you to do it." Harry said.

"B-but." Pan stammered.

"You found the sword. It has to be you. You've earned the right. Raditz, you should back up. This might get ugly." Harry said as Pan put the locket Horcrux on a rock near Harry.

"How are you going to open it? And… how do you even know that the sword can destroy them? You weren't there when Baba told us." Pan frowned as she backed up and drew her sword.

"What the hell is going on?" Raditz frowned as he looked from Harry to Pan.

"I'll explain later. I'll open the locket using Parseltongue. Get ready." Harry said as he looked at the locket. Harry ignored this and looked at the locket. He looked at the serpentine S, inlaid with glittering, green stones: It was easy to visualize it as a minuscule snake, concentrating on the letter S, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, except that the scar on Harry's head still burned. He had felt it burn several times while getting Old Kai's power up, but shrugged it off. Then, the golden doors of the locket swung wide with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled.

"What the?" Raditz yelled. But Pan didn't say anything as Harry took a small step back. A second later, black smoke poured out of the locket.

"Such a beautiful thing… yet so fragile." Voldemort's voice said softly as the smoke flowed under Pan's feet.

"Pan, kill it!" Harry yelled.

"I have seen your dreams, child, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible." Fire erupted around Pan's feet, causing the demi saiyan to scream and stumble back a few feet. Then, ghostly hands rose out of the fire and grabbed at Pan's arms and legs. Pan let out a gasp as the fire danced in her eyes.

"Pan, it's not real! Kill it!" Harry screamed. The magic that Old Kai used on him to boost his power must have alerted his own magic, because his scar wasn't searing, only giving off an annoying prickling.

"We are not so different, you and I. Abandoned by a mother who didn't love us, and a father who didn't even acknowledge our existence. Raised in a place where the other children treated us like freaks, just because we're… different than they are." Riddle's voice continued to whisper as two figures grew out of the locket. One was a young woman with long red hair and white skin dotted with freckles, and the other was a muscular young man with spiky black hair.

"Nooooo… mommy, daddy." Pan moaned as her eyes watered.

"You're nothing but a mistake. You ruined my life." Riddle-Ginny spat.

"Why do you think that I left before you were born? I'm too good to be stuck with a pregnant slut and two brats." Riddle-Gohan sneered.

"B-but d-daddy, I-I-I t-thought y-you l-l-o-ved me." Pan stammered as her eyes watered.

"Awwww, look. It's crying!" Riddle-Ginny laughed.

"Pan, they're not real! Gohan cares about you! He told you that himself!" Harry yelled.

"You betrayed me, Pan." Then, a third figure rose from the locket to stand between Riddle-Gohan and Riddle-Ginny. Harry snarled as he immediately recognized Tyranus. Then, to Harry and Raditz's surprise, Tyranus reached up and pulled his helmet off. But the real surprise was what was underneath. Instead of Tyranus's hideous burned face, there was a young youthful face with spiky black hair that went out in every direction. His eyes glowed red as he smiled at his sister. As the smoke around him faded, it revealed a black outfit

"Bardock." Pan said softly.

"_That must be what he looked like before Pan beat him and left him for dead."_ Harry thought.

"Now your brother, that's a different story! He's a true saiyan!" Riddle-Gohan laughed as he patted Riddle-Tyranus on the shoulder.

"He's more than you'll ever be." Riddle-Ginny smiled as she patted Riddle-Tyranus's other shoulder.

"I can't believe that I protected you all those years. You were hopeless." Tyranus snorted.

"Unloved… unwanted… our innocence was lost a long time ago. You've got blood on your hands… the blood of innocents." Riddle's voice continued to whisper.

"Noooo…" Pan moaned as she covered her face with her arms while clutching the Sword of Gryffindor with her right hand.

"Yessss… my mark proves it. We are the same. You are no hero… you are a monster, and will always be one. Like me." Riddle's voice whispered in her ear. Then, Pan's eyes snapped open.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pan screamed as a golden flash lit up the area, blowing away the black smoke at her feet. The locket seemed to scream as the light faded, revealing Pan, who was surrounded by a gold aura and blue sparks. Then, she screamed as she flew straight through the images of Gohan, Ginny, and Tyranus and brought the Sword of Gryffindor down with a gigantic clang. Harry gasped as he and Raditz were hit by a powerful wind and electricity shot past them. A loud clang rang through the area, and the locket's scream cut off. When the smoke faded, Pan was panting as she stood over the ruins of the locket, which were cleanly sliced in two.

"She did it." Harry smiled as he sat up.

"Gak! Do you know how long it's gonna take to get this stuff outta my hair?" Raditz snorted as he shook his head.

"Heh… take that, Riddle. That was for my mum and dad." Pan smiled. Then, she let out a tiny gasp as her eyes closed and her hair turned black. Harry rushed up and caught her before she fell face first into the sand.

"Nice job." Harry whispered as he slowly laid Pan on her back.

"All this… to break a piece of jewelry!" Raditz spat as he grabbed the remains of the Horcrux and looked at it curiously as Harry slung the young saiyan over his back.

"So, I take it you know where the ship is that she was talking about?" Harry asked as he looked at the long-haired saiyan.

"Hell yeah, I do. Don't fall behind." Raditz smirked as he floated into the air and shot to the left.

"Hang on Pan." Harry said. Then, he shot into the air after Raditz.

"H…Harry?" Pan asked softly after a minute.

"Yeah. Nice job. Three down, four to go." Harry smirked as the sand beneath him flew apart.

"Harry… we missed one. Cell stopped us. We were so close…" Pan said softly.

"Still, I heard that you did a spectacular job with Baba's fighters to learn what you did. Nice job." Harry said.

"Harry… you didn't hear what it said, did you?" Pan asked softly.

"Trust me, Pan. Just because you and Tom Riddle had similar beginnings doesn't mean that you turn out the same. I asked Dumbledore the same thing, you know, back in second year with the Chamber of Secrets." Harry smiled.

"Really?" Pan asked with interest as she shielded her face with her right arm.

"Yeah. He told me that my scar has some of Riddle's powers in it, like the power of Parseltongue. But, I proved I wasn't like him when I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin." Harry answered.

"My brother wasn't so lucky. He got sorted into Slytherin, and, although he never said to my face, he blamed my mum for all the suffering that we went through at the orphanage. Morgana must have seen the hatred in his heart and warped it. She turned him into a Dark Lord who was even worse than her father. She and Cell used my brother to kill her father and his supporters, like Bellatrix and Malfoy so that they could rule the Dark Empire themselves." Pan said.

"I know that I shouldn't ask, but why did you join the Death Eaters in the first place? You're too kind and nice to get mixed up with them. The only Gryffindor who I knew that was a Death Eater was Peter Pettigrew, and he was a coward." Harry said as he tensed slightly at the name. Pan gulped nervously.

"Brats! We're here!" Raditz barked. Harry looked down to see the saiyan land on the ground, causing a small dust cloud.

"Ron and Hermione are going to freak when they see you." Pan chuckled as Harry coasted to the ground, next to Raditz. Pan climbed off and dusted herself off, having gotten her energy back.

"I trust that you can fly this?" Harry frowned as he looked at the ship that they were walking towards.

"I learned how to pilot starships at the military academy, and I was part of the _Devastator's_ bridge crew for six months." Then, Pan looked over at Harry and smirked.

"Let's make this a little surprise." Pan smirked as she pulled off her communicator and put it to her mouth.

"Hey guys, it's me. We're getting out of here. Can you lower the ramp?" Pan said.

"And make it fast!" Raditz barked.

"_Okay. Where's Bardock? Did you find what you were looking for?"_ Hermione's voice asked, making Harry grin.

"Yes, but gramps stayed behind to get everything up and running. He's got help, so he's fine. But, I found someone else. An old friend." Pan chuckled.

"_Really? Who?"_ Hermione smiled as she put the communicator to Harry, who grinned.

"Have you forgotten about me already? Hermione, I'm hurt. Aren't we best friends?" Harry laughed.

"Wait… is that…. HARRY? IS THAT YOU?" Hermione screamed.

"Harry? He's outside? Open the bloody door!" Ron screamed in the background, making Pan and Harry chuckle. Then, the ramp slowly lowered onto the ground with a hiss. Ron and Hermione immediately raced down the ramp, and stopped cold when they saw Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Hi! Nice to see you guys again!" Harry smiled. Hermione immediately tackled him in a hug, with tears flowing down her face.

"You're alive!" Hermione cried into his shoulder as Ron continued to stare.

"Bah! This mush is making me sick. First, four-eyes and that girl break a watch, and now this crying. What the hell is wrong around here." Raditz muttered as he stomped past Ron and walked up the ramp.

"The locket? You destroyed it?" Ron gaped as Hermione let go of Harry and smiled at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's a long story." Harry chuckled.

"Was that gigantic power that we sensed earlier you?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Yeah! He blew away fifty Death Eaters with a yell!" Pan grinned.

"Bloody hell. You-know-who should be scared now. By the way, what happened with Goku?" Ron asked.

"He's… on another planet at the moment. Gohan should be along in a few days, once he's done training." Harry smirked.

"What? Gohan? But, Cell killed him!" Hermione gaped.

"Not exactly. But, this isn't the time or place. Pan here said that she has a plan. I say that we hear her out." Harry said.

"Thank you. Now, you're going to call me insane and crazy, and you'll try to stop me when you hear it." Pan frowned as she looked down nervously.

"We've done that with half of Gohan's ideas. Figures that his kid has the same ideas." Ron chuckled.

"What is it, Pan?" Hermione asked.

"Well… essentially, we now know where the Wizarding president is. And, we have the means to get there. He's on Morgana's flagship, the _Devastator_, which is out by the Moon with two others. We're heading there. We're going to get aboard and free him." Pan smirked.

"How? There's millions of Death Eaters on that thing!" Ron yelled.

"It does sound a little far-fetched, Pan. How are you going to get aboard?" Hermione frowned.

"Because I'm going to turn myself in." Pan smiled weakly.

"NO! They'll kill you the second you set foot in there!" Hermione gaped at the demi-saiyan.

"No they won't. Morgana wants me alive. But, it is going to be dangerous for the rest of you, and… we might not all make it." Pan said softly. The three wizards looked at each other, and then looked at Pan.

"Gohan never led us astray. I don't expect any less from you." Harry smirked.

"Plus, you're my niece. And in my family, we trust each other." Ron smiled. Harry blinked. He didn't know that Ron knew that Ginny was Pan's mother.

"Count me in. As I always say, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Hermione smirked.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure someone else said that. And I've never heard you say that." Harry frowned at Hermione, who scoffed.

"Well… it fits, doesn't it?" She glared at Ron, who laughed nervously.

"Wow… I read stories about the legendary golden trio, but the books I read called the three of you the most evil group in history, no offense." Pan laughed nervously.

"Considering that the book that you read was written by Death Eaters, that does make sense." Harry smirked.

"So, you're not scared that you might die?" Pan asked nervously.

"Well… if any of us do die, you'll just bring us back with those Dragonballs." Ron smirked.

"If we knew where they were. The only dragonball unaccounted for is the one with Gohan. Cell has the others. We can't let you-know-who get his wish and become immortal. If that happens, all that we've done will be in vain." Harry sighed.

"By the way, there's a chance that he's there. Him and Nagini." Pan said nervously.

"I know. Goku told me that you guys did a number on him. If anything, you've made him even more dangerous. What you guys did was really stupid." Harry frowned, making Ron and Hermione gape.

"We can't kill him until all the Horcruxes are destroyed, and he has to be in a human body. If you had given him a fatal blow, we'd be right back where we started." Harry frowned.

"Sheesh, that's harsh, mate." Ron muttered.

"Pan, what's to stop you-know-who's daughter from killing you before you even get off the ship?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, Morgana isn't even on the ship, she's in the States. She still thinks that I can become a Death Eater again, with some persuasion. She'll have me tossed into the cell block of the ship until she comes back. With any luck, that's where the President is." Pan smirked.

"Pan… can I talk to you? Alone?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Can you tell Raditz to get the ship running?" Pan looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione tugged Ron, and he reluctantly followed her up the ramp.

"You're hiding something." Harry frowned at Pan once Ron and Hermione were gone.

"I… I think that he can be saved." Pan said softly.

"Your brother?" Harry frowned. Pan nodded.

"He was my only friend, and I don't want to give up on him. I think that I can get through to him." Pan smirked.

"That's really brave of you, Pan. But, that desire could be dangerous. If he senses that, he'll use it against you, and he'll kill you. Don't let your emotions cost you your life." Harry smiled as he put his arm on Pan's shoulder.

"Have you ever met them? Your parents?" Pan asked as she looked at Harry with curiosity as she stepped closer to Harry.

"No. But, I know that they were heroes, right to the end." Harry smiled.

"Didn't you wonder about them? Who they were, why they left you to fend for yourself? The world's a cruel place, Harry. You should know this better than most people. If anything, we're more alike than others. We lost our parents to villians, we were raised by people who hated us, we're both Gryffindors, and we've both been scarred by the Dark Lord." Pan said. Now, she and Harry were face to face. Pan could clearly see Harry's lightning scar and emerald eyes, and Harry could see Pan's freckles against her skin and her brown chocolate eyes.

"Tell me, Harry Potter… what do you fight for? Why carry this burden?" Pan whispered.

"So no one else has to." Harry whispered back. Then, their lips met. Harry had never felt a kiss like this before. Part of him was screaming that this was wrong and to pull away, but he didn't listen. Then, he found his right hand on Pan's back, while he ran his left hand through Pan's hair, which was smooth and felt like silk. Pan wrapped her arms around Harry's back, and let out a tiny moan.

"Oi! What's taking you two so long? Are we doing this or what?" Ron's voice rang over the communicator. Harry and Pan instantly leaped away from each other, their faces bright red.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't… I shouldn't have done that. That was wrong." Pan said softly.

"I mean… you're my best mate's daughter, from a different timeline. Besides, I love Kiara." Harry said as they stared at each other.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." Pan said softly.

"Don't be. Now, let's do this." Harry smirked as he began to walk up the ramp.

"Right. I'll go to the cockpit, and get this ship moving." Pan rushed past him. Harry walked up the ramp and looked around curiously.

"Welcome." Harry turned to see a large man step in front of him.

"So, you're Android 16. Nice to finally meet you." Harry smiled as he extended his hand.

"So, what were you and Pan talking about?" Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione looking at him curiously.

"It's not important. So, are you guys ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron smirked.

"Alright guys, you might want to hold onto something!" Pan yelled from the cockpit. Then, the ship shuddered as it shot off the ground.

"Awesome! This is better than any muggle ride!" Ron screamed as the ship shot over the pyramids and flew into the sky.

"Come check out the view, guys!" Pan yelled a minute later. Then, Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed to the cockpit, and gaped.

"Amazing!" Hermione breathed. Beneath them, was Earth, in all it's glory.

"What a beautiful planet. Not like my world… reminds me what I'm fighting for." Pan said softly as she glanced at Harry, who smiled.

"Well, enjoy the view while it lasts! We're off this rock!" Raditz smirked from his co-pilot seat. Then, the Earth below them disappeared and the moon in front of them grew bigger and bigger.

"There they are. The _Devastator_, the _Wand of Immortality_, and the Touch of Death." Pan said as the ships appeared in the screen in front of them.

"Bloody hell." Ron gaped.

"Any reason all those names have to do with death and eternal life?" Harry asked Pan.

"Who do you think named them?" Pan answered.

"Good point." Harry frowned.

"Unmarked ship, you are in restricted airspace. Identify yourself immediately." A female voice rang over the communicator.

"It's been a long time, Teela. My brother around?" Pan chuckled as she turned and gave a shushing noise to the Golden Trio and Raditz.

"…..Give me one reason that I shouldn't order the soldiers to blast you and that ship into ashes, witch." Teela snarled. Ron gulped.

"I've come to turn myself in. I guess… my brother and Morgana finally convinced me the error of my ways. Is Morgana around?" Pan asked with a very convincing voice.

"You little… you're so lucky that Lady Morgana is unavailable at the moment.. If you pull something, I'm ordering those turrets to fire at you. Proceed to Dock Seven." Teela snarled. Then, the comm. turned to static.

"Okay, once we're close enough, they're going to scan the ship to see if I'm alone. Can you conceal your power levels?" Pan asked.

"I can do better. Come on, guys. That includes you, Raditz." Harry said.

"Cursed humans!" Raditz muttered. Then, the ship shuddered.

"And that would be the tractor beam. Hurry, they'll scan the ship in a minute!" Pan yelled as the wizards and saiyan ran out of the cockpit. Then…

"You're cleared. Make one wrong move, and you're dead." Teela snarled.

"Got it." Pan said.

"Here we go…" Pan said softly as the ship grew even larger.

**Can they all get out of this alive? What else lies ahead? Review!**


	52. Infiltrating the Devastator

**Het, it's me! This is going to get intense! Review! **

Chapter 51

"Okay, here we go…" Pan said softly as she coasted towards the blue shielded hanger, the tractor beam having taken over complete control of the ship.

"Pan, is it safe?" Pan turned to see Harry poke his head out of nowhere.

"Is that my Invisibility Cloak, or yours?" Pan smiled As Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off himself, revealing Ron and Hermione standing next to him.

"What a piece of trash!" Pan turned to see Raditz throw off a second Invisibility Cloak.

"You went through my bookbag?" Pan frowned.

"Sorry. We didn't have enough time to ask for your permission. I'm surprised that you got it to work like Hermione's bag. We barely found the cloak in time." Harry smirked.

"You better not have touched my clothes." Pan glared at Harry.

"I didn't touch your black knickers." Harry said in defense as he raised his hands. Pan glared at him as a red blush went over her cheeks.

"Yikes. That's the same look that my mum and Ginny give me when they're pissed." Ron gulped.

"Runs in the family. Hey, where's Android 16?" Pan asked.

"Here." Android 16 said as he lowered his head and stood at the cockpit door.

"We didn't need to hide his energy, since you can't sense it or detect it with scouters." Hermione said.

"Okay. So, you guys have your wands?" Pan asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded as they held out their wands.

"Good. I've got a plan, but I need you guys to do exactly what I say, got it?" Pan asked.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"Uncle Raditz?" Pan smirked at the grumbling saiyan.

"Fine, you little!" Raditz snarled.

"Alright, here we go. We're going in." Pan said.

"Wait, what about the Sword of Gryffindor? We can't let them take it!" Harry's eyes widened

"Crap! You're right! Hermione, here! Shove it in your bag!" Pan pulled the sword off her back and tossed it to the muggle-born as Hermione pulled her bag out. Then, Hermione shoved the Sword of Gryffindor into her bag.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped as the ship passed through the blue shield. In front of them was a large area, packed with ships. They were square-shaped, with triangle shaped wings that extended on both sides.

"Those are Marze fighters, standard combat ships. They're commonly used for space combat." Pan said.

"What creatures are those?" Hermione asked as she pointed at a line in the hanger. Pan let out a tiny groan. The creatures that Hermione were pointing at had thick, gray skin, and were covered with matted, black, tan, or brown fur-like hair and some had short, black, or brown colored beards.

"Those are Jiralhanae, more commonly known as Brutes. They're known for their blind loyalty and brute strength. And there's Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Brutes. Smug bastard." Pan spat.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"There. He's standing next to Teela." Pan pointed. This brute looked different from the others. He had silver hair, a mohawk, and an odd hammer on his back.

"That son of a bitch killed one of my best friends, Cassandra Lovegood. He smashed her head in with that hammer. I'd love to get revenge for her." Pan snarled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other. Ron gulped nervously.

"Ummm… Pan? Is Teela the one with the red skin and black eyes? What alien is she?" Hermione asked.

"Ahhh… that's not important. Alright, we need to go over the plan now, before they send Death Eaters aboard to secure me. So, here's the plan…" Pan smirked.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Teela spat as the ship lowered onto the ground.

"Relax. If the witch attempts to attack, I will destroy her. Should we have brought the monkey?" Tartarus said. Teela snorted.

"I'm not getting him, are you?" the Lieutenant smirked.

"Not unless Lady Morgana orders me to." The Brute snorted. Then, the ship in front of them touched down and hissed as the ramp lowered.

"You three! Get on board now, and secure her! If we blow this, Lady Morgana will kill us all!" Teela screamed.

"Sir yes sir!" the three Death Eaters saluted before whipping their wands out and slowly walked up the ramp.

"I don't like this…" Teela muttered.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ARSE!" Pan's voice screamed, followed by several yells and loud slaps. The Brutes snarled and pulled out their weapons, the other Death Eaters whipped out their wands, and Teela whipped out her hand pistol while Tartarus snarled and pulled out his hammer. Then, two of the Death Eaters stomped down with Pan between them, with the third Death Eater behind her. The Death Eaters on Pan's sides were holding her arms, rather tightly.

"Well, Well… what was that? Give me a reason that I shouldn't kill you." Teela smirked as she put her gun on Pan's chest.

"Hey, I was willing to go quietly, but your sexist pig here grabbed my arse and spat in my face! It was self-defense!" Pan spat as she glared at the Death Eater next to her.

"Pathetic excuse, witch." Tartarus smirked.

"I don't want an incident like this again, do you understand me?" Teela glared at the Death Eater to Pan's left, who nodded. Teela pulled out two black circles that were attached by a single black line. Pan sighed as she held out her hands. Teela attached the cuffs to Pan's hands. Then, the black cuffs flashed gold, and continued to glow yellow.

"Those should keep you at a muggle's power level and strength, so she can't pull a fast one." Teela smirked.

"Hey, where's my big brother? I thought that he's looking for me." Pan smiled.

"Oh, I'll be sure to pass the message. So… where's the rest of your companions? The Arbiter already told us that you fled with your uncle Weasley, the mud-blood, the android, and the saiyan Bardock. Mind telling us where they are." Teela smirked.

"Ditched them in the Himalayas. I didn't want them to get involved." Pan said emotionlessly. Teela snarled.

"Where's Harry Potter?" Teels frowned.

"I left him behind ages ago. He was slowing me down." Pan smirked.

"Take her to the cell block! Maybe a chat with her old friends will get her memory moving." Tartarus chuckled.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Pan's eyes widened.

"You'll know soon enough. Take her away! Her mere presence sicken me." Tartarus snarled as he glared at Pan. The Death Eaters nodded, and pushed Pan towards the back of the hanger. As they approached the exit, the doors slid open, and the Death Eater in the back shoved Pan through.

"Search this ship!" Teela ordered. Several Death Eaters and henchmen saluted, and then rushed up the ramp while the Brutes stood guard.

"I'm going to the bridge and contacting Lady Morgana. You can inform Lord Tyranus that his little sister is aboard." Teela smirked. Tartarus snarled as Teela walked away.

**Back to Pan…**

"Hmph." Pan glared at the Death Eaters on her sides as they silently walked through a hallway. Then, they turned and walked through another doorway. It opened to reveal a room with two aliens working at computer consoles, with two T-2600s standing guard next to the door. One looked similar to Appule, and the other looked like Jeice.

"Hmph?" the Jeice-alien turned at the sound of the door opening, and his eyes widened.

"What? Did Lieutenant Teela send you?" then, his eyes fell on Pan.

"Isn't that the Witch?" he said with surprise. Then, the Death Eater on Pan's left pointed his wand forward and fired a green light at him, causing him to fall back with a crash. The other Death Eater on Pan's right fired the same spell at the other alien, sending him flying against the comuter with a crash. The Death Eater behind Pan grabbed one of the T-2600s and smashed its head. Then, he whirled, crunched the blaster of the second robot as it was raising its arm, and swung his other arm through its chest. The robot collapsed to the ground with a clang. Then, he slammed his fist into a button on the wall, causing the door to slide shut.

"Wow guys, it's a miracle that everyone on this blasted ship doesn't know that we're here with all noise!" the Death Eater spat as he pulled his mask off, revealing Harry's face. The Death Eaters walked away from Pan and pulled their masks off, revealing Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Bloody hell! How can you breathe in this thing?" Ron gasped as he stared at the silver mask in his hand.

"That's not important, Ronald! Look at all this technology! Incredible!" Hermione breathed as she sat at a computer consule.

"Ummmmm… hello? Are one of you guys going to get me out of this?" Pan asked as she held up her bound hands.

"Oh, sorry! How do you open these?" Harry asked as he knelt in front of Pan and gently took her hands in his, causing the girl to blush.

"S-squeeze the line in between the cuffs." Pan said softly. Harry nodded and squeezed the golden line. Instantly, the cuffs turned black and fell off, landing on the floor with a loud crash.

"Thanks." Pan smiled, and let out a tiny gasp as Harry rubbed her hands.

"Those must have been uncomfortable." Harry smiled.

"Y-yeah, they were." Pan smiled nervously as they stared at each other.

"Ummmm…" Hermione frowned as she and Ron stared.

"Oi! Have you forgotten, we're on a ship in the middle of bloody space, which is filled with people who want to kill us, specifically you! So, I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at my niece!" Ron yelled, snapping Harry and Pan out of their daze. Harry cleared his throat, while Pan blushed as she looked down.

"Right… so Pan, what now?" Harry asked as he looked at the demi-saiyan teenager.

"Well… once my brother learns that I'm here, he'll head straight to the prisoner block. Since I'm a high security prisoner, he'll expect me in the high security section., Alpha block. With any luck, that's exactly where President Griffin is. But… there's something Tartarus said that got my attention." Pan frowned.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"He said that I had old friends here. There's only two people that he could be talking about, Bulla and Marron." Pan frowned as she rubbed her chin.

"Wait, you mean Vegeta's daughter and Krillin's daughter from the resistance in your time? You think that they're here? On this ship?" Hermione blinked with surprise.

"It's the only thing that I can think of. Maybe we can save more than one good person today. Do you have the sensu beans?" Pan asked. Hermione nodded.

"I still think that it was a stupid idea to make Android 16 and Raditz go to take down the tractor beam generator. I don't see those two acting like a team." Ron frowned.

**Elsewhere on the Devastator…  
><strong>

"This is embarrassing! I'm a saiyan warrior! I shouldn't be degrading myself by crawling around like an insect; I should be killing all these wand waving bastards! " Raditz hissed as he slowly walked through a corridor while holding the Invisibility Cloak over himself.

"Negative. We must complete our mission." Raditz heard Android 16's voice to his right. How Android 16 had managed to fit under the second Invisibility Cloak was beyond him. It could barely fit over the Android. The plan was pretty simple. While Harry and the others went to free the president, they would smash the generator, cutting off power and allowing them to fly out clean. Pan had given Android 16 a layout of the _Devastator_, allowing him to lead Raditz in the best direction.

"Say… what do you say to doing a bit more than we're supposed to?" Raditz grinned. Both party members went silent as a squad of eight Death Eaters marched past them. When they were gone, Raditz smirked.

"What is the meaning to your statement?" Android 16 asked.

"I say that we get the attention of these numbskulls with a bit more of an… explosive ending. I take it that you have experience with explosives?" Raditz chuckled.

"Affirmative. What… is your idea, exactly?" Android 16 asked.

"Oh, you'll see… so, here's what we're gonna do…" Raditz grinned.

Back to our heroes…

"I don't know. It seems that most of the people in Gohan's family are bloody nuts!" Ron muttered.

"HEY!" Pan glared at Ron.

"I said most!" Ron protested.

"Hey Pan, I take it that you can lead us to the prisoner block?" Harry asked Pan.

"Yeah. I was on this ship for a long time. I know where everything is, but the codes have changed since I was here last time. I can't help you there." Pan frowned.

"Okay. Guys, put your masks back on. Pan, hold your hands out so I can put the cuffs back on." Harry said.

"Don't worry. There's no need for that." Pan smirked as she held her hands out. Then, two ki circles started rotating around Pan's wrists, and shrunk until you couldn't see between the circles and Pan's wrists. Then, a ki line flew from the left circle and connected with the right one.

"Bloody hell. If Harry wasn't holding the ki supressors, I'd think that you were still wearing them!" Ron gaped as Harry put his mask back on.

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione said as she put her mask back on. Ron gulped, and then put his mask back on.

"So… you can lead the way?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Just let me lead a little, just enough that no one gets suspicious. Harry… there's one thing I need to know." Pan said nervously.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Is he here? Can you look into his mind and tell us if he's here on the ship?" Pan asked.

"That's not a good idea. He might learn that Harry's on this ship." Hermione said.

"Pan's right. I need to know where he is." Harry said. Then, he breathed softly as he closed his eyes and concentrated. For a minute, nothing happened. Then…

_Cold. He felt complete hatred sear through him as cool liquid bubbled around him, enveloping him as it healed his wounds. But, there were some wounds that would never heal. Then, he felt rage envelop him as a memory of a man dressed in an orange outfit and black hair that spiked out in every direction surfaced._

_Goku Son…_

_He had heard the name before. Lucius Malfoy and several other Death Eaters had told him about how he was a muggle who was a skilled martial artist who had competed in several martial arts tournaments and had nearly won each one as a child, and had been recruited by Dumbledore. Bellatrix had come to him in a seething rage and told him how her sister, Veronica Black, had married the muggle. He had personally enjoyed putting that blood-traitor down, and he had laughed when he heard that Goku was out for blood and vengeance. Of course, now that he thought about it, he had been more focused on finding the Potters and destroying Harry Potter. And finally, he had learned their location from the traitor Wormtail. He had finally thought that he had achieved his ultimate triumph. His memory traveled to that fateful night…_

_Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —__"_

_"__This is my last warning —__"_

"_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything...__" Lily Potter pleaded._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green flash lit up the room, and Lily Potter dropped like James Potter had. Then, there was no one left to stop him as he looked at the small baby in front of him. He was standing on his legs, and was clutching the sides of his crib to hold himself up. Tears were on the sides of his face as he looked up at the man in front of him. A smile went over his face as he pointed his wand at the young boy. Nothing could stop him now…_

"_STOP!" _

"_No! It can't be him! Not now!" he whirled to see a man standing in the doorway, easily recognizable by his orange outfit and black hair. The baby squealed in delight and smiled when he saw the orange man._

"_Filthy muggle. We meet again." He snarled. Then, Goku's eyes fell on Lily's body._

"_You've gone too far this time. I should have known that Peter couldn't be trusted. You're not laying a finger on Harry. Leave and never hurt anyone else again, I'll let you live." Goku snarled as blue sparks danced over him. He almost snorted mentally. This muggle fool had no idea who he was messing with. He couldn't be destroyed._

"_Are you still crying over your filthy blood traitor? Surely there are other whores like her." He smiled. Goku snarled as his fists tightened._

"_Don't make me do to you what I did to King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon Army. I don't want to hurt you, Tom, despite all the horrible things that you've done. Just lower your wand, and leave Harry alone." Goku snarled._

"_Surely you know of the prophecy, muggle. You know that I must do this." He sneered. How dare this filth know his birth name!_

"_Tom, this is your last warning! I will strike you down!" Goku snarled as he cupped his hands. Ah yes, the Kamehameha wave, the powerful technique invented by the famous turtle hermit. Not even that could destroy him. He had nothing to fear._

"_Dumbledore could not stop me. Not even God himself could stop me. You will not stop me from this!" then, he whirled as he pointed his wand at the boy's head, who stopped smiling and looked at the man curiously._

"_STOP! KAMEHAME!" Goku roared as a blue light appeared in his cupped hands. He wasn't going to stop now. No one was going to deny him this!_

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_HHHHHAAAAAAA! A loud explosion racked the room._

_Pain. He felt nothing but complete pain, racking through every nerve, through his complete soul. He could hear the baby screaming, the panting of the muggle as he lowered his hands. He had to get away. He had to get away… he flew away, leaving the boy and muggle behind._

"_My lord, are you well?" He snapped out of his memory and looked down to see Nagini curled up, her image slightly distorted through the water and glass. He hated being on this accursed ship, miles above Earth. He had not envisioned any of this. This army of aliens, this technology… or his daughter. And that android… he knew that their partnership wouldn't last for much longer. It was a matter of patience, and both were waiting to see… who would betray the other first. _

"_Yess… soon, I will be free of this accursed medical tube, and will gain the power to destroy Harry Potter, once and for all. Ten, the saiyans, and finally, I will face the android in battle, and be victorious." He hissed as he looked down, and opened and closed his hands._

Harry's eyes snapped open. He gasped as he staggered back against the computer console, sweat rolling down his face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry gasped and whirled to see Pan's hand on her shoulder, her eyes filled with confusion.

"He's… in a medical tube of some kind. It's here on the ship. He's here, and the snake is with him." Harry breathed.

"Sounds like he's still recuperating from our last battle. The med bay is on the far side of the ship, near the bow. The prison chambers are near the stern. Well… we shouldn't expect much trouble, unless someone asks for codes." Pan frowned.

"Wait! If you-know-who can't fight, and his snake's right there, shouldn't we kill it?" Ron frowned.

"Except, he will see us coming and attack us, and alert every Death Eater, soldier and V Fighter on this ship that we're here, which is not what we need to free the Wizarding President." Pan frowned.

"Don't forget the Muggle President." Harry added.

"The time will come, Uncle Ron. But, we've got to focus on our current plan. Now, grab my arms and follow me out of here. And don't do anything stupid, or they'll send you home in a body bag, or worse, a pile of ashes!" Pan hissed at Ron.

"Sheesh. You are as nuts as Ginny. You're definitely my niece." Ron muttered as they walked out the door. Harry blinked as he followed them out the door and through the passing hallways. Despite Pan's warnings and the amazing things that they were seeing

Elsewhere…

"I'm being told about this now? Why wasn't I informed immediately?" Tyranus hissed as he lowered his mask onto his face, hiding his scarred face. Day by day, he was improving slightly. The doctors told him that the potions he was taking were slowly restoring the damage to his lungs, but his damaged skin would take much more time to heal, which is why he wanted the last dragonball so badly. But at the moment, he had been meditating, until this overgrown Brute had waltzed in and told him that Pan had surrendered and was currently being transported to the prison hold. If this Brute wasn't one of Morgana's favorites, he would wipe that smirk off his face! He had been furious when Morgana hadn't picked him to be part of the strike team to capture Jenny Griffin. He knew it was because of his failure to capture her at Baba's palace. Yet, before Tartarus had even showed up, he had felt something, reaching out and touching him mentally, like when he had experienced memories of events that hadn't even occurred such as him and Pan playing with Ginny, which was impossible, since their mother had been dead since they were babies. He had actually felt afraid that he was losing his mind, before he shrugged it off.

"She's up to something. Pan wouldn't do something this stupid unless there was a plan in it! I want the ship that she was in to undergo a Level Five inspection and to have guards there non-stop, and have several guards go our special guest's chamber and keep an eye out! Scan the ship for bombs! Put all security teams on alert! That's a direct order!" Tyranus barked.

"Hmph. What makes you so sure of this, monkey? The witch would not destroy this ship, especially with herself on it." the large brute snorted.

"I grew up with that girl and went through the Academy together! I know how she thinks!" Tyranus hissed as he left the room with his black robes fluttering behind him.

"You little bitch… I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to stop it!" Tyranus hissed as he stormed down the hallway from his chambers.

"Uh oh. My brother just found out I'm here. He's pissed." Pan gulped as they crossed over a large bridge, which seemed to drop into a black oblivion.

"So, do we stick with the plan?" Harry whispered as several Death Eaters walked past and stared at Pan, before muttering between each other. Pan smirked and winked as they passed, making them snarl.

"Keep an eye on that skank. Might try to get into that robe to get the keys!" one of them called out before they walked around another corner.

"That bloody bastard. Call my niece a skank, will he?" Ron whispered as his fist tightened.

"Ignore him, Uncle Ron. They're all like that." Pan rolled her eyes. Then, she sighed.

"We don't have much time. Stop here." Pan said. The trio of disguised Death Eaters and pretend-prisoner found themselves in front of a pair of elevators.

"Press the button to call the elevator here. Come on, we don't have a lot of time." Pan said. Hermione nodded, and pressed the black button on the right side.

"This is bloody uncomfortable. At least I don't have the matching mark." Ron muttered.

"That's a bad thing, if a guard asks to check identification." Pan frowned. Then, a ding rang out, and the elevator doors opened. The four walked in, and then the doors closed behind them. A tune began playing.

"What is that? I've never heard music like that before." Hermione frowned. It had a bit of a depressing melody to it.

"That's the Eight Melodrama March, created by the Imperial Orchestra." Pan answered.

"Bloody hell, there's a lot of buttons. Which one is the right one?" Ron gaped.

"This one." Pan raised her bound hands and hit the middle button. Then, the elevator rumbled as it started moving.

"Ummm… this isn't like a Ministry elevator, is it?" Ron asked. As if by coincidence, the elevator shot sideways, causing everyone to stumble, except Pan.

"Ooops. Did I forget to mention that?" Pan giggled.

"This isn't the time to be funny!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well… we're on our way there. Now, our only problem is getting out, with our lives." Pan gulped nervously.

**New Amsterdam Subway…**

"For the last time, stop complaining!" Morgana hissed. She wasn't having a good time. She was in a small, cramped vehicle with some of the rudest and short tempered beings in the universe. Not to mention, a goblin was driving, a creature that she despised. She couldn't wait to kill it.

"Honestly, Lord Frieza, the physics and design are marvelous, not to include the fact that we are currently upside down." Zarbon commented, making Morgana huff. It had taken a lot to stop Frieza from shooting someone when that happened, let alone Morbius. They had already hidden the explosives as they came in, as confidently small capsules. Once Morgana pressed the trigger, the train would go up like a firework. They should be reaching Philadelphia quite soon, in about a few minutes. Then, her communicator rumbled.

"This better be good." Morgana muttered. It was currently disguised as a muggle cell phone.

"What?" She snapped. A moment later, her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" a smile went over her face. Then, she sneered.

"I knew she would, just like I told her brother. Keep her locked until I get there. Just have to patch up a few things here." Morgana smirked.

"Thank you all for waiting. We're reaching the 30th street station in Philidalphia." A sneedy voice said over the intercom.

"Well, well… what now?" Frieza snorted.

"It's time to have some fun." Morgana chuckled as she stood up.

"Meaning?" Zarbon asked as she walked to the door. Morgana turned with a smile.

"Kill them. Kill them all." Morgana said. Then, she walked through the door.

"Music to my ears." Morbius chuckled as he looked at the people next to him. Morgana walked through the next door to see a goblin in front of her, operating the controls. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" The goblin spat as he turned to face her.

"Die." Morgana smiled as a green light filled the compartment.

**Wow. What else lies ahead for our heroes? Will their plan succeed? Is someone going to die? ****Plus, several special appearances, like some next-gen faces, and old friends in the next chapter! Review!**


	53. Cell's Trip and Freeing Old Friends

**Hey, it's me! Here we are, the next chapter! This gives you a look inside Cell's mind and his true intentions. Review!**

Chapter 52

"_Why am I here?"_

Cell frowned as he looked at the ruins in front of him. Once, this had been the home of Harry Potter, and his parents. But that was years ago. Now, the former home was now a pile of ruins, barely standing. When his hand swept over the gate to push it open, it fell to pieces. At that moment, a sign rose out of the ground. Cell frowned. He had come to Godric's Hollow to gain some information on Harry Potter's past life. He hadn't been here since he dug up the graves of James and Lily Potter to gain their cells. He had felt a large power level earlier as he was heading towards Godric's Hollow, and had immediately recognized it. There was no denying that that was Harry Potter, even though his power level was much larger then it had ever been before. That had raised a few questions on Cell's account. Potter was no saiyan, and the last time Cell had seen Potter, Harry had been in a coma. It made Cell wonder… where had Potter gotten that power boost from? Cell snarled as he snapped back to reality. The sign in front of him was filled with scribble, most looked old, but there was new writing, supporting Harry Potter. Cell smirked as he fired a ki blast at the sign, causing it to explode.

"_Fools, supporting a fool. I'll destroy both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Then, the whole universe will be mine."_ Cell laughed as the thought of himself standing over Harry Potter and Voldemort's bodies went through his head. And, this Dark Empire… well, he'd get to them. He had the cells of all the greatest warriors in the universe, not to mention the cells of all the greatest witches and wizards on Earth. No one could beat him. He was the ultimate being, with a dozen of his children by his side. He would simply sit back and laughed as he and his spawn destroyed the Earth. Now, the only problems left were Goku's latest transformation, and the prize that both he and Riddle seeked. Cell had suspected something mysterious the second that Riddle had left the country, but the accursed wizard had given him the slip until Cell had caught up with him on that hill, just before they had encountered Potter's friends. During their little chat, Cell had immediately suspected that the wizard was hiding something, but Riddle was as good at Occlumency as he was. But, Cell's combined genes had given him the slightest mental advantage over Riddle, allowing him to learn about the German wandmaker. So, when Cell had seen Potter's friends, he purposely held back against Gohan's brat so that Riddle had to deal with Android 16 and Potter's friends by himself, which Cell knew that he would ultimately fail. And with Riddle beaten to an inch of death, Cell had no problem penetrating his mind and seeing the memory that Voldemort had taken from the wandmaker

Cell let out a smiled as he coasted through the ruined door of the cottage and looked around with a smirk. So, this is where the great James Potter had met his end… and such a foolish end. Facing the Dark Lord without a wand to protect his wife and son. How ironic that it was in complete vain, since Lily wasn't able to escape, and had met her end mere moments later. The years hadn't been kind to this historic establishment. Cell chuckled as he levitated a foot off the ground and floated up the ruined stairs, for he wasn't sure if the stairs would collapse if he set foot on them. His black robes fluttered behind him silently, slightly disturbed by a small gust of wind

"This house… has an odd feeling to it. As if something lingers…" Cell muttered as he reached the top of the stairs and looked around the dark hallway. The only rays of light were from the sunset outside, casting small beams into the hallway. Cell frowned as he looked around. It was odd that after sixteen years, the magic from this house hadn't faded. Then again, Hogwarts was over a thousand years old, and none of it's magic had faded. At least, he didn't think so. But this magic he was faintly feeling seemed to get stronger and stronger as Cell floated down the hallway. It seemed to be leading the android towards the door on the far right. When he reached it, he turned and floated through. He found himself in a small room. The wall on the far side was completely blown open, giving the android a good view of the other houses nearby.

"So, this is where Lily Potter died, and a legend was born…" Cell smiled as he looked around. The room looked as it the natural elements hadn't had much of an effect. The crib was still standing, and there were stuffed animals and small toys lying through the room. Lily Potter had shown bravery that night. Personally, Cell was still trying to figure out if Lily Potter had been brave or just stupid, just to save her baby. That didn't make any sense to the android. After all, she could have found someone else, and had other sobbing brats. After all, he never paid attention to where his own children were or what they were doing. Then again, if his children could beat Vegeta and Future Trunks, there wasn't much to worry about.

"Love… such a fickle thing." Cell chuckled. After all, had love saved Lily Potter or James Potter from being stamped out like worms? Had love stopped Cell from absorbing thousands of people in his own time and this one? Had love stopped him from snapping Trunks's neck in his own time? Had love stopped Cell from killing Cedric Diggory or Sirius Black? Had love stopped the legendary wizard Dumbledore from falling from the astronomy tower? As a matter of fact, had love helped Goku or Gohan stop him? No! Love was a weakness easily exploited. Cell knew this for a fact. Gohan could be invincible, but… his falling for the Weasley girl was his Achilles heel. One that Cell was planning to take full advantage of.

"Fool. I'm going to enjoy destroying his world apart piece by piece." Cell chuckled. A wind rustled Cell's robes, causing the android to look around. The very air Cell was breathing felt… off. Like the ten days that he had been standing in his arena before the start of the Cell Games. He hadn't been sure now, but now he could tell. The air stank of peace. The anticipation of battle was crawling through Cell. He knew that all of their confrontations over the years since the Cell Games were leading up to one final battle, just like Potter and Riddle. Cell knew that when that battle occurred, it would be the battle to end all battles. And only one of them would walk away from it. Cell knew that the boy was alive, and was probably training to face him, just like when he had first met Goku. And, if it was anything like when Goku had done a day of training, then Cell needed every asset he could get his hands on. And if the stories of this item were true… he would be unstoppable. The ultimate weapon for the ultimate warrior. And even better… none of them knew about his ultimate form.

"Bah! There's absolutely nothing here! I was hoping for at least a little clue, some information!" Cell snarled as he looked around. Then, he leaped out of the hole in the wall and flipped through the air, landing neatly on his legs in front of the gate. Cell snarled in concentration as his skin rippled, and changed into human skin. A minute later, the Android Cell had vanished, and a human man was left in his place. He had blond hair, brown eyes, white skin, and was dressed in an Italian suit.

"I love my Metamorphous cells from Tonks. I can be anyone or anything." Cell chuckled as he strode down the street The few people still out looked at Cell with interest, and several women winked and waved as Cell passed them.

"Women…" Cell snorted. Muggle, witches, aliens… didn't matter. To him, all women were the same: whiny baby making whores. (I'm not sexist, but you've got to look from Cell's perspective. Basically, he's an egotistical, narcissistic psycopath who views himself as the ultimate being, above all others.)

"Hmph. I don't see any reason to keep this town around any long…" Cell snapped out of his thoughts as someone bumped into him. He whirled to see an old woman hobble past him. Cell made a hand motion, but stopped as he saw the woman's face. She mumbled what Cell assumed to be an apology before

"Where have I seen that woman before…" Cell frowned. Then, his eyes widened with realization. He had seen this woman before, but much younger, from a book in the Hogwarts Library.

"_Bathilda Bagshot, the author of A History of Magic. Perfect. Perhaps my trip wasn't a total waste. A talented historian like her will tell me __**exactly**__ what I need."_ Cell chuckled before following the old woman. He glaned up at the sky and frowned.

"Odd, I just felt a large power level. If memory serves me right, that power belongs to the son of Gohan… Tyranus, if I recall. My my, something has him pissed off. Perhaps I should pay a visit up there when I'm done here." Cell muttered as he took off after Bathilda.

_The Devastator…_

Ding! The elevator door slid open to reveal a large black room with several aliens in front of blue computer screens, and a cloaked figure standing at the center of the room, probably the leader. But what attracted their attention was a large red screen covering what appeared to be a black hallway. There were T-2600s standing on both sides of the red barrier, as well as the elevator.

"Wait. Don't attack yet. We need them to unlock that barrier, since they know the codes. We're screwed if they don't." Pan whispered as they walked out of the elevator, causing the aliens to turn around, but the cloaked figure didn't move or say something.

"Well well… about time! Lieutenant Teela already informed us that you were bringing the Witch here. Let's lock this skank up." An alien that looked like a human with blonde hair and a beard chuckled as he turned to look at Pan and the disguised Death Eaters. Then, a green light lit the room, causing the bearded alien to fall face first on the ground, instantly dead. Hermione let out a tiny gasp as the cloaked figure lowered his right hand with a wand in it.

"On this vessel, we respect women with the highest regard, no matter who that woman might be. Even this one." The cloaked figure said as he turned to look at Pan and the Golden Trio, causing Pan to let out a tiny gasp.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" Pan asked with shock in her voice, making the Golden Trio frown beneath their masks. Scorpius sighed as he uncovered his hood. Harry blinked with shock. The young man in front of them was a mirror image of Draco Malfoy. His blond hair lit up his head, and his pale skin stood out from his dark robes, which were decorated with an assortment of insignias. His face had a small tan on it, and a small scar across his right cheek. He had the look of a battle worn veteran. But, Harry did notice one thing. Unlike Draco, Scorpius didn't have a wicked sneer on his face. He didn't have much of a resemblance to Pansy either.

"It's Captain Malfoy now, Pan. It's been too long… it only seems like yesterday that we first met in that robe shop during our first year." Scorpius said as he slowly walked forward and softly cupped Pan's face in his right hand, looking at her curiously. Ron clenched his fist as he bit back a snarl.

"So, I take it Irena's up and about?" Pan smirked at Scorpius, who immediately tensed.

"She just happens to be an admiral, currently serving on the _Dawn's Hand_, overseeing its final preparations. Hard to believe that we were all once comrades, toasting our acceptance into the Academy over butterbeer and firewhiskey. What happened to you? You had it all, a good ranking, a command of your own… and you gave it all up." Scorpius sighed.

"So I could get my soul back." Pan said.

"Sigh… your Rebellion is scattered, its leadership destroyed. You're one of the last of a barbarian race. This attempt to change history is at an end. Nothing will change." Scorpius said emotionlessly.

"Wrong." Pan smirked. Several of the aliens visibly tensed, while Scropius frowned.

"What are you talking about?" the Malfoy frowned.

"Harry Potter survived the heart virus. History has already changed. I shoved that medicine down his throat myself." Pan smirked. Scorpius looked visibly surprised.

"Not bad, I'll give you that. There's that stubbornness and fiery temper that was such a turn on! You would have made such a beautiful Slytherin…" Scropius sighed as he stroked Pan's cheek. If you could see Ron's face, he'd be snarling, and Harry knew it. If Ron got tense when Gohan kissed Ginny, then a Malfoy touching his niece would make him go nuts. Harry frowned. Based on what Pan had said, it seemed that Scorpius's sister was more favored than him.

"Sorry, but they say that I take after my mum. What's wrong, my brother's useless now?" Pan smirked.

"I don't want you to get killed, Pan…" Scorpius sighed.

"Sorry. Now, where's Bulla and Marron?" Pan snarled, causing several of the aliens to reach towards their guns.

"Oh?" Scorpius frowned.

"Tartarus let it slip." Pan smirked.

"Well… you'll have a day or two at best before Lady Morgana returns from her mission. If you reconsider, let me know. I'll put in a good word for you, maybe you could work back up to your old rank." Scorpius smirked.

"Sorry Scorp. You know, I still remember the night before we left Earth, you know. I'm sure that you haven't either. I'll never forget it." Pan sighed. Scorpius sputtered as his pale cheeks flushed red, and the alien soldiers frowned at Scorpius.

"I… I'm going to the bridge to contact Lady Morgana! No interruptions! I trust that you can secure her?" Scorpius glared at Harry.

"Yes sir!" Harry barked. (His voice is muffled by the mask, and Scorpius has never met Harry before.) Scorpius snarled as he rushed past Pan and rushed into the elevator.

"I don't want any problems. If we hand her over to Lady Morgana, we'll all get promoted." Scorpius frowned as he pushed a button. Then, he crossed his arms and sighed as the doors closed.

"_Okay. Harry, make it good."_ Pan said to Harry mentally.

"You heard the captain! Hurry up and open that barrier so we can lock this scumbag up!" Harry barked as he shoved Pan, causing her to stumble and fall on her knees. He then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to turn over and gasp loudly, amazingly, keeping her ki bonds intact. Ron almost started to draw his wand, but Hermione kept him from moving with a look.

"Yeah yeah, we heard him. I wanna get promoted too, hold your crezas." An alien soldier that looked like the same species of Teela said as he turned and started typing a code into his computer's keyboard.

"Idiot twig wavers." A long white-haired blue skinned humanoid woman muttered as she rolled her eyes and began typing as well. After a minute, the red barrier vanished.

"Now, let'ssss get her into a ccccell and out of trouble." An alien that looked like a humanoid lizard hissed as he grabbed the front of Pan's shirt and hoisted her up.

"Not ssssso great are you now, witch?" he hissed as his forked tongue slid out an inch from Pan's face.

"Didn't the captain just tell you… to treat a lady properly?!" Then, Pan slammed her head forward into the lizard's face, sending him flying into a computer consule.

"You little!" The other aliens immediately drew their guns, while the T-1600's immediately raised their arms. Pan smirked as she raised her arms and smashed them apart, causing the ki circled to explode.

"Look out! She's loose!" Harry yelled as he fired a reductor curse from his wand, causing one of the T-1600s to explode. Ron and Hermione fired spells wildly , slamming into the aliens, while Pan fired ki blasts at the T-1600s. Several seconds later, the smoke faded to reveal the aliens lying on the floor and the robots in pieces. Ron, Hermione, and Harry pulled their masks off

"Nice acting." Pan smiled at Harry, who smirked.

"Thanks." Harry chuckled as he

"Pan, you really didn't sleep with that Malfoy git, did you?" Ron frowned at Pan, who blushed as she looked around.

"Come on, we need to clear this room, get rid of the bodies." Pan frowned. Nodding, the three wizards got to work. A few minutes later, the room was spotless.

"Now what?" Ron frowned.

"Come on." Pan said as she pulled her wand out and slowly stepped through the doorway. Harry quickly followed, with Ron and Hermione right behind him. They found themselves in a long dark hallway, lip by blue lights on the ceiling.

"Be careful. The dementor pen is nearby. And if anything goes wrong, we've got dozens of them on us like flies." Pan said.

"Dementors? Here?" Harry said as he looked around. No wonder this place felt like Umbridge's courtroom.

"Yeah. They're used to interrogate the prisoners. They say that Cell is one of the only beings that can go in there and walk out. Anyone else who goes in there… is never seen again." Pan said.

"Bloody hell. You better tell us which door it is." Ron shivered as he looked around.

"Then, how do they get the dementors out?" Hermione asked as she looked around.

"It's a complicated process. I wasn't in the interrogation unit, so I can't tell you how they do it. We need to focus, and get Bulla, Marron, and the Presidents our of here." Pan said as she looked around.

"But which one is it?" Hermione asked.

"I can't say for sure. We just have to check every single one. Just press the black button on the side of the door to open it. If you see someone inside, let the rest of us know by lighting up your wand." Pan said.

"Can't we just sense them?" Harry frowned.

"Not gonna work. These cells are constructed with a metal that blocks a ki signature. We're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way…" Pan sighed.

"Let's go. We don't have much time. Spread out! Pan, Hermione, take this side. Me and Ron will take the other side" Harry said.

"Right!" Everyone said. Pan immediately slammed her fist into the first door, causing it to slide open. She cursed when she didn't see anyone inside. Harry and Ron sprinted off into the darkness.

"Nothing here, Pan." Hermione said as she stepped out from the cell parallel to Pan's.

"Damn! Next pair!" Pan growled.

"Pan, is it just me, or is the world going insane?" Hermione asked as she and Pan walked to the next pair of cells. (I love this quote. I made it myself. I think that it fits in our world too.) ;)

"No, Hermione. I don't think that the world's going insane." Then, Pan sighed and looked at Hermione.

"I think that it's the people who have gone insane." Pan said. Then, she opened the next cell and looked inside, leaving Hermione blinking.

"Nothing." Pan muttered as she walked out a second later. She frowned when she saw Hermione still standing there.

"Well?" Pan asked, causing Hermione to blink.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologized before turning and pressing the button to open the door. Hermione stepped in, and gasped.

"What, do you see someone?" Pan looked over Hermione's shoulder, and gasped.

"Trunks?" Pan gaped. In front of them was a young man, lying on a metal bench. He was dressed in a jacket with the Capsule Corp logo, and had short purple hair. He looked about in his early to mid twenties, and was very muscular. A blue shield was blocking the girls from him.

"This can't be right… the Trunks from my time is dead. I saw him die. And the one from this timeline is just a kid." Pan said softly. Hermione was afraid that he was dead for a minute, until she saw his chest rise up and down, indicating that he was breathing.

"That's because he's from a different timeline from you and me." Hermione said as she looked at the young man.

"Huh? Another time traveler?" Pan frowned with confusion.

"I've met him before. He came from a world where all the Z Fighters were killed by Dr. Gero's androids, number 17 and 18. He came back to change our time and stop the androids. Gohan told us about him. His time's a little like yours, completely devastated." Hermione frowned.

"So… he's kinda like me." Pan frowned.

"But what's he doing here? He left to go back to his own time years ago!" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Let's ask him. We could use every saiyan that we find." Pan smirked as she clicked a button on the wall, causing the barrier to fade. At that moment, Trunks seemed to wake up. He blinked, and sat up slowly with a groan.

"Okay lady, what is it n…" Future Trunks stopped talking when he saw the two girls.

"Hermione Granger? Is that you?" the saiyan blinked with surprise, before he winched in pain. Hermione could tell that Trunks wasn't in the best of health. He had bruises on his face, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I've seen you, Trunks. What the bloody hell did you get yourself into this time?" Hermione smirked back.

"It's… really complicated, and a bit embarrassing. Who's your friend, and is she a saiyan? I can see her tail from here." Future Trunks grunted as he tried to pull himself up, before groaning and collapsing.

"Wait, don't hurt yourself. Here, you look like you could use this." Hermione said as she pulled out a sensu bean.

"I have never been so happy as I have been to see one of those." Trunks grinned as Hermione flicked the bean through the air, sending it into Trunks's mouth. He chewed it, and then grinned as he sat up.

"I owe you guys big." The saiyan grinned.

"Trunks, meet Pan Ginerva Son-Weasley, the daughter of Gohan. She's a time traveler, like you, trying to change the future." Hermione introduced. Trunks's eyes widened as Pan blushed.

"Wow. Nice to meet you." Trunks grinned as he shook Pan's hand.

"Thanks." Pan smiled.

"So, how'd you get here?" Hermione asked.

"You could say that I walked into a trap. I traveled back from my time a while ago, I can't be too sure when, since I lost track of time." Trunks frowned.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I came out of the time machine to see how you guys were doing since I saw you last time, so I headed back to Hogwarts. Hah, that was a mistake. I got ambushed the minute the place came into view by those cloaked bastards from the last time. It was pretty horrible, I saw Gohan's dead body, seventeen and eighteen slaughtering humans… I woke up here. Mind telling me where I am?" Trunks asked.

"You're on a flagship, _the Devastator_, part of the fleet from the Dark Empire from my time." Pan crossed her arms.

"Well… I think that my father is here." Trunks said.

"What? Where?" Pan asked.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME ONE OF YOU MISERABLE BAKAS FOUND ME!" Vegeta's voice roared from the hallway outside.

"Wow." Hermione groaned as she walked out the door, with Pan and Future Trunks behind her. Then, they saw Harry and Ron come down the other end of the hallway. Harry was supporting Vegeta, while Ron was supporting King Vegeta. Both men looked as bad as Trunks had been. Vegeta even had a beard! Now, the only difference in the saiyans was the tattered cape and insignia on King Vegeta.

"Father!" Trunks gasped as the four warriors walked up to them.

"You again!" Vegeta groaned.

"Son, why does this man resemble my grandson?" King Vegeta glared at Vegeta weakly as Hermione pulled out two more sensu beans.(King Vegeta has never met Future Trunks.)

"Trunks, you're here too? How'd they get you?" Harry frowned.

"Don't ask. Where'd you find my father?" Future Trunks asked.

"Near the back. It turns out, these two left Earth to find some missing saiyans out in space and flew right into the _Devastator's_ path. This explains why Bulma hasn't seen him since the wedding. Apparently, these two took a lot of men down before Broly did a number on them." Harry smirked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta barked.

"Well, Bulla and Marron have got to be here. Guys, watch these three and heal them up while me, Harry, and Hermione go looking for Bulla and Marron." Pan said.

"Don't leave me with these guys! Having Vegeta for a professor for two years was a bloody nightmare! " Ron whimpered as he and Trunks laid Vegeta and King Vegeta against one of the cell doors.

"I heard that, runt!" Vegeta grunted as he weakly opened his left eye.

"Don't worry Ronald, Bulma told me that Vegeta's a big pussycat. He wont hurt you." Hermione chuckled.

"Damn that harpy." Vegeta cursed as the small trio passed him. After two pairs of opening doors revealed nothing inside, the 6th door that Pan opened caused her to gasp.

"Bulla!" Pan screamed. Harry and Hermione instantly rushed up to Pan and gaped. Harry almost threw up. In front of them was a young woman about the same age as Pan, who had a resemblance to Bulma, with the same blue hair, and her tail was uncurled and lying limp on her left side like a broken string. She was held up by two ki bonds that were attached to the ceiling, which also seemed to be supporting her up. Her head was lying forward limply, and her long blue hair covered her face. She was dressed in a white tank top and black shorts, and the tank top had red stains on it. Harry knew that had to be her blood. There were deep cuts all across her arms and legs, as well as several bruises on her arms and face.

Some looked fresh, and others looked like they had been there for weeks. She was barely breathing.

"Those Imperial bastards! DESTRUCTO DISK!" Pan screamed as she formed two yellow disks over her head. She screamed with rage as she threw them over her head, sending them straight through the bonds. They snapped, sending the blue haired saiyan towards the ground. Harry immediately caught her in a bridal-style fashion and slowly lowered her onto the ground. Hermione immediately put two of her fingers on Bulla's neck.

"She's got a pulse, but it's a weak one!" Hermione said as she looked up. Pan immediately pulled out a sensu bean and held it to Bulla's mouth and softly opened it.

"Damn it Bulla, you helped me when I was lost, now I'm going to help you! Come on, eat the bean! Please! You didn't give up on me, and I'm not giving up on you! We're going to see this nightmare end!" Pan begged as her eyes watered and tears ran down her face. She didn't notice as the bean slid into Bulla's mouth, followed by a soft chewing, and a gulp.

"Heh heh… nice to see you've changed." A chuckle made Pan's eyes snap open and Hermione and Harry to gape as Bulla's eyes opened and her wounds vanished.

"Bulla!" Pan immediately hugged the older saiyan.

"Hey, let me up, will ya?" Bulla chuckled. Pan smiled as she let go and helped Bulla up.

"Nice to see you aga…" Bulla stopped when she saw Hermione and Harry.

"Is that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" Bulla gaped. Harry blinked. This girl didn't act like Bulma.

"Yep! And Harry's over the virus, and he's stronger than ever!" Pan grinned.

"Heh… we did it. We changed history. If Goten and the rest of your uncles could see you now, they'd be proud." Bulla chuckled.

"Pan's told us a lot about you. Nice to meet you." Harry smiled as he extended his hand.

"The honor's mine, Harry Potter. You're a legend. My big brother used to tell me about how you and Pan's dad had lots of adventures, before he was… killed…" Bulla said softly.

"Your father's here, by the way, as well as your grandfather. He's with the others." Harry said nervously. Bulla froze.

"I… I don't know if I want to meet him… I never knew him, but Trunks said that he wasn't the friendliest man in the world." Bulla frowned.

"Oh crap! Where's Marron?" Pan interrupted, snapping Bulla out of her shock.

"I think she's in the opposite cell. I can't sense her! Come on!" Bulla said as she rushed past Harry and Hermione. She immediately smashed the door open, revealing a young girl in her mid twenties lying behind a blue shield, who immediately sat up and whirled to look at the door. Harry blinked as he looked at the young girl. Honestly, Harry couldn't see the resemblance between this girl and the pigtailed baby that ran around Krillin and Android 18. She had a scar shaped like an X on her right cheek, and her blond hair was as bright as Android 18's, which went down to her neck. She didn't look as bad as Bulla had been, but she had scratches on her arms and legs, and a purple bruise on her right arm.

"Bulla? Pan? Is that you? I thought you were dead!" the blonde woman gaped as Bulla punched the wall button, causing the blue barrier to fade.

"Here!" Pan flicked the bean, sending it flying into the blonde girl's mouth. She chewed it, and then her face lit up.

"Wow. I haven't tasted one of those in ages. Thanks!" Marron grinned as she dusted herself off.

"Heh. The three of us, back together again! Just like old times!" Pan smirked.

"Well… I guess so, but… things have changed since you left." Marron sighed.

"Yeah… I noticed. Cell and Morgana must be getting cocky if they're sending the _Dawn's Hand_ and the First Fleet." Pan frowned.

"I'd love to give that psychotic bitch a piece of my mind." Marron spat as she slammed her fist into her other hand.

"Wow. Eighteen doesn't even act like that." Harry frowned. Marron blinked as she saw Harry and Hermione for the first time.

"You found them!" Marron grinned.

"Sure did." Pan smiled back.

"So, you found my parents too, huh?" Marron asked softly.

"Look, I hate to interrupt, but it won't be long before Pan's brother shows up, so we better get the presidents and get out of here." Harry frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Good point. I think I heard someone yelling in the cell to my left, so that's your best bet. I'm just grateful that you found me before the Dementors finished me off." Marron shivered as she rubbed her arm.

"Look, Ron Weasley is a little towards the entrance with Vegeta, Trunks, and Vegeta's father. I'll meet you there." Pan said.

"Sounds good to us. So, like your uncle Ron?" Bulla grinned as she and Marron headed towards the door.

"Shut it. Nice to see that you haven't changed one bloody bit." Pan muttered.

"So that's Bulla and Marron… they don't take after their parents much." Hermione frowned.

"Come on, let's get them and head out of here." Pan frowned as she stepped out of the cell and headed to the next one, with Harry and Hermione right behind her. She pressed the button, causing the door to slide open. The second that they saw who was inside, they all gaped.

"Aw no." Harry groaned as he smacked his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione groaned as well.

"I… don't think that that's the president, is it?" Pan frowned.

"No, it's… Hercule Satan." Harry and Hermione groaned at the same time. There was no mistaking the man from the World Martial Arts Tournament. He was dressed in his same brown outfit, and his large black afro stood out. He seemed to be curled up in a ball.

"Isn't that the muggle who stole my dad's credit from the Cell Games? What does Morgana want with a loser like him?" Pan frowned. At that minute, Mr. Satan seemed to realize that they were here, and instantly turned and dashed to the edge of the barrier.

"You! I remember you! You're friends of Videl, from that school of hers! Thank goodness! Get me out of here!" Mr. Satan pleaded.

"First of all, her name is Kiara Son, not Videl. Second, why should we?" Harry frowned as he crossed his arms, getting surprised looks from Pan and Hermione. Hermione had seen Harry like this only a few times, like when he had vowed to kill Sirius Black, or when he had demanded Morbius to tell him where Gohan was after Cell had kidnapped him. He only got like this when he was really angry with someone.

"B-but I'm the World Champion!" Mr. Satan protested.

"Really? Last I checked, you didn't make it past the first round at the last tournament. You only got to keep that belt because Gohan was in a coma, and Cell fled after nearly killing Gohan, everyone else left with Goku to Saint Mungo's or fled with Cell. Every other normal fighter was hospitalized! They had to give you that belt, but you don't deserve it!" Harry snarled.

"Harry, now isn't the time to." Pan began to say.

"NO! I've been waiting to do this for ages!" Harry barked.

"Please! Get me out of here! I can't take this place anymore!" Mr. Satan pleaded.

"Gohan was right, all those years ago. You are as bad as Lockhart, even worse! My best friend nearly died to save your ass, and his dad gave his life to save your sorry ass! And you had the balls to take all the credit and glory that my friend deserved and claim that everything they did was magic tricks! That's double the insult!" Harry snarled.

"I… I…" Mr. Satan stammered nervously.

"Harry…" Hermione began to say.

"What?" Harry snarled.

"Look, he may be a coward and a liar." Hermione began to say.

"And made money off Gohan's work." Harry snarled.

"Yes, but… he did raise Kiara from when she was a baby like she was his own. He cared about Veronica enough to do that. That means that he must have some good in him somewhere. If Kiara was here, what do you think she would say?" Hermione asked. Harry stiffened. Pan winched at the same time. That was hitting it low.

"Yeah, what would Videl say?" Mr. Satan added.

"You're not helping!" Harry barked as purple sparks flashed over himself for a second, making Mr. Satan squeak.

"Look… if Gohan or Goku were here, what do you think they would do?" Hermione frowned. Harry snarled as he clenched his fist. Then, he whirled to look at Mr. Satan, who gulped.

"We'll let you go. I better not regret this. And, you better own up to your mistakes. " Harry glared at the older man, who gulped and nodded. Pan sighed as she unlocked the barrier.

"Hermione, get him back to the others. Me and Pan will find the president." Harry said emotionlessly. Hermione nodded as she left with Mr. Satan on her heels, looking back nervously.

"Great. Now we've got this guy with us! He can't help at all! He'll just get in the way." Harry groaned as they walked out of the cell.

"Okay, let's try this one. Harry, you're with me. The rest wait here." Pan said as she opened the door on the next row on the left. Sure enough, there was a man sitting up against the wall, leaning back. He looked up when Pan and Harry came in. He was dressed in robes, and looked about in his fifties. He didn't look that bad.

"Mr. President, I assume?" Pan asked.

"I must say, you're not what I expected. What trick do you have now, because nothing you say will make me betray my country." The man smirked. Harry had to admit this man's bravery.

"Good, because that's not why we're here. Consider us your rescue." Pan smiled as she pressed the wall button, causing the shield to fade. Then, she smashed his arm shackles to pieces.

"Phew! Thank you!" President Griffin smiled as she stood up.

"Take this, sir. It should help." Harry said as he held a sensu bean to the man, who chuckled as he took it.

"At this point, I'm going to believe anything I see." Griffin chuckled as he gulped the bean.

"You can call me Pan, and my friend here is" Pan began to say.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived." President Griffin finished, making Harry blink in surprise.

"Even in other nations, we know your name. We've had an eye on you for awhile… so where's the saiyan, Gohan Son? You two are inseparable. Cornelius Fudge had a lot to say about the both of you." President Griffin smiled.

"He's training. He'll be along soon." Harry answered.

"Hmph. So, now we've got to find Bill and find a way out of this place. Boy, Jenny's going to kill me. I said that I'd give a speech at her dance, and I don't think that she'll believe that I was kidnapped by aliens." The man chuckled. Harry blinked. Despite his situation, he didn't appear to be panicked at all. Then again, he's the president, so he's probably trained for that sort of thing.

"Well, the news says that you're both dead, and that the muggle president's dead and the plane was hijacked by terrorists." Harry said.

"Yep, that sounds like the boys hard at work. We better clear this mess up before we have a mess on our hands." Griffin frowned.

"I hate to tell you, but that girl you met before, Morgana, is already in the States. You've got a war on your hands. We need to do some organization if we're going to have a chance and stop history from repeating itself." Pan said.

"Damn! I'm going to get impeached for this." Griffin muttered.

"Come on, we found the muggle president!" Ron yelled. Harry and Pan hurried out to see Ron and Hermione lead out a man behind them, who didn't look touched at all. Bulla, Marron, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Trunks, and Mr. Satan were standing by the door.

"Sorry Bill, these guys were after me, you were just collateral damage." Warren laughed nervously.

"Collateral damage doesn't even begin to describe this! No one's going to believe this! I'll be locked up the second I talk about this!" the muggle president groaned.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here." President Griffin said.

"Do you have a wand?" Pan asked.

"No. Bastards took it after they caught me." President Griffin answered. At that moment, a green light flew right past Pan's face!

"GGAAAAHH! MOMMY!" Mr. Satan screamed as he cowered on the ground.

"Is that Hercule Satan?" Warren asked with surprise as he and the muggle president frowned at the man.

"Wow. That's embarrassing." Bulla and Marron blushed as they leaped for cover.

"Insolent fools! How dare they attack royalty!" King Vegeta roared as he fired a large purple ki blast towards the entrance. Pan frowned. He didn't even know who the true royal was!

"So, how many wands do we have?" Bulla asked as Pan fired off a spell from her wand.

"Four. Mine, Ron, Hermione's, and Harry's." Pan answered.

"Damn. Ours were snapped when we were captured." Bulla cursed.

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Marron asked.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A gold flash lit up the area, causing everyone to stare at the center of the hallway. Even the green lights stopped shooting. Vegeta stood proud, his gold aura dancing around him.

"My lord!" Warren said with surprise as Mr. Satan wimpered.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL IMPRISON THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS LIKE A WILD ANIMAL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!" Vegeta roared as he brought his hands together.

"Stop! Father, you'll kill us all!" Trunks screamed.

"He's right! We're in the middle of space! If you fire that blast, the explosive decompression will kill us all!" Pan screamed.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, SPAWN OF KAKAROT! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared as he fired the yellow blast (Use Ginyu Transformation soundtrack.)

"NNOOOO!" Pan screamed.

"My father really is insane!" Bulla screamed.

BBOOOMMM!

"AH!" Pan screamed as she covered her eyes. A minute later, Pan blinked and looked down at her gloved hands

"What… happened?" Bulla frowned.

"Hmph. I am no fool, child. Do you think that I do not know the limits to a ship's structure and the physics of space?" Pan turned to see Vegeta smirk as he lowered his arms. No green lights were appearing anymore.

"Well done, my son." King Vegeta smirked as everyone slowly stood up.

"Well, Prince Vegeta, I've heard about you as well. We've had eyes on you ever since that incident in East City." Warren snarled.

"That was Nappa, you old goat. I didn't harm a single Earthling." Vegeta smirked.

"Why you!" Warren snarled.

"Hey, this isn't the time to argue!" Harry protested as he stood between the saiyan and wizard.

"Harry's right, we need to get a move on." Pan said as she walked towards the entrance. When she walked through the door, she blinked in surprise. The console was melted through, as well as the elevator door.

"Nice shot, Vegeta." Pan smirked as the others caught up.

"Now what? Tyranus knows that we're here, and we don't know if Raditz and Android 16 suceeded." Hermione frowned.

"Wait, Raditz?" Vegeta frowned.

"Well then… we improvise. Follow me." Pan smirked. Then, she leaped over the edge of the elevator shaft!

"Wow, you gotta admire that!" Bulla grinned as she leaped after Pan.

"Oh boy… what next?" Hermione sighed.

**What else lies ahead? Can they all get off the ship and back to Earth? Review!**


	54. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Hey, it's me! This story seemed to get more and more intense as we keep going! Review! Plus, watch out for a character death.**

Chapter 53

**Several minutes earlier…**

"Well done, Captain Malfoy. This is a historic day for the Empire. The Rebellion is in tatters, it's leaders captured or dead. It's only a matter of time until this time falls as well" The blue hologram of Morgana smiled as Scorpius stood before her on the bridge with Teela and Tartarus at his side. There was a second hologram of a young woman dressed in a black uniform.

"About time, big brother. I wish that our parents could see you finally do something

"Lord Tyranus thinks that she's lying. He's already left to the prison bay." Tartarus grunted as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Anyway, what news from the fleet, Admiral Malfoy?" Morgana asked Irena. Scorpius gritted his teeth as his fist clenched. Irena had been everyone's favorite since the day she was born. He had always been second best in everyone's eyes. Sometime, he thought that his first year at Hogwarts was the best year of his life, just because she hadn't been there.

"We're finally ready, my lady. We're charging the time machines now." Irena smiled.

"Excellent! Things are going exactly as planned. Soon, Griffin will give us the spells to lower the shield, and the conquest of this planet will begin." Morgana chuckled.

"If I may be so bold, might I ask how your mission progresses?" Teela smiled.

"Thank you for asking. It goes quite well. We're already in Philadelphia. Getting the girl shouldn't be a problem." Morgana chuckled.

BBOOOOMMMMM! The ship rumbled as the sound of a large explosion ripped through the ship.

"What's going on? Captain Malfoy?" Morgana frowned.

"Report!" Scorpius roared.

"Captain, structural damage on level fourteen!" A soldier called out from a computer consule.

"The prison level. Weasley…" Scorpius snarled.

"I knew it! That lying bitch tricked us!" Teela spat. The hologram of Irena smirked.

"If she escapes, it's your head, Malfoy! Get her NOW!" The hologram of Morgana screamed.

"Yes, of course. She won't get off this ship." Scorpius bowed. Then, the holograms of Morgana and Irena vanished as Malfoy turned with a look of worry on his face.

"Heh heh heh." Tartarus chuckled.

"Tartarus, join up with Tyranus and lead a squad down to the prison bay! Teela, I want the special T-3000s up and running, immediately! Seal every hanger! Contact Captain Morza and Captain Mira, and tell them to scan the area for other ships!" Scorpius continued to scream orders as the bridge crew rushed around.

"Heh heh… you can smell the fear on him." The Brute chuckled as he headed towards the exit. The two brutes standing by the door jointed Tartarus as he left.

"We will find the witch and gain the glory of her capture!" Tartarus snarled, making the other brutes growl with excitement.

"What if there are others?" one of the brutes asked.

"Then we will kill them." Tartarus answered.

**Elsewhere on the ship…**

Tyranus snarled as he impatiently tapped his foot while he stood in the elevator. At that moment, the elevator slid to a halt.

"Bah! Fucking mechanics, have no idea what they're doing!" Tyranus spat. Then, he pulled out his communicator and activated it, causing a hologram of Scorpius to appear.

"Captain Malfoy… what's the situation?" Tyranus snarled.

"M…my lord, we have reports of damage from Level Fourteen, and none of the crews have reported in." Scorpius said nervously. Tyranus didn't say a word.

"My lo…GAK!" Scorpius gasped as he staggered back. A second later, he regained his breath and stared at Tyranus in complete terror.

"My generosity only extends so far, Captain. If Pan leave this ship, consider yourself discharged." Tyranus said.

"Y…yes my lord!" Scorpius gasped. Then, the hologram vanished.

"Now Panny… what would you do…" Tyranus frowned as he looked up. Then, he snarled as he blasted the roof off and leaped through the hole.

"You're not getting away!" Tyranus hissed as he looked around, before shooting off the elevator.

**Philidalphia…**

"Malfoy, you idiot… of course Pan was playing you. You let your emotions cloud your judgment." Morgana muttered as she turned off her communicator and pocketed it. Then, she frowned as she looked around at the smoking ruins of the train station. The train was now lying on its side, with smoke billowing out of the sides, and corpses lying everywhere.

"Heh heh… idiots." Morbius chuckled as he fired a Killing Curse at a muggle who was struggling to get up. After Morgana had killed the goblin driver, the strike team had made short work of everyone else on the train, in painful and gruesome ways. Then, Morgana had programmed the train to spiral out of control and smash into the station, causing chaos and terror for muggles and wizards alike. Those who weren't killed by the crashed train were quickly slaughtered by the strike team. The plan was to use the train crash as a diversion to keep the population distracted while the mission was completed.

"Well, this is good enough. Let's get out of here before the authorities show up." Morgana yelled, making everyone still alive look at her.

"Hmph. Spoilsport." Frieza muttered.

"Oh man! It's been way too long since I've done a massacre like that! This calls for a celebratory dance!" Captain Ginyu began a series of dance movements. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Captain Ginyu, stop that right now." Morgana and Frieza said at the same time, causing the purple alien to stop mid-pose. Ginyu sighed as he dropped his hands.

"Come on!" Morgana said as she headed to the stairs leading out. Everyone else quickly followed the young witch up the stairs while covering themselves to avoid the smoke trailing past them. Then, they rushed out of the exit and dashed towards a group of buildings, making it just before several muggle police cars showed up, sirens blaring. The streets were covered in a thin snow layer, a

"The wizard officials shouldn't be too far behind." Morgana said as she looked out from an alley.

"This is absurb! I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe! I refuse to sneak through these filthy streets like a worm!" Frieza spat.

"Lord Frieza does have a point." Zarbon added. Captain Ginyu nodded.

"First of all, you lost that title ages ago, thanks to my original's father. Second, I could kick your purple ass right now!" Morbius snorted.

"Say that to my face, monkey!" Frieza hissed.

"Oh, that's your face? I thought that that was your ass!" Morbius laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Morgana screamed as she held her arms out, making the cyborg and tyrant go silent.

"Now is not the time to agrue. The Dawn's Hand will be arriving very soon, and we need to get where we're going as soon as possible." Morgana frowned as a snowflake landed on her head, which she quickly rubbed off

"Jesus Christ, what in Merlin's name happened here?" the villians snapped out of their arguing and peeked out of the alley to see a small group of teenagers looking at the subway. They looked about 16 to 17 years old, and was composed of two girls and three boys. The girls were carrying what appeared to be dresses, wrapped in plastic, while the guys were carrying tuxes. One of the girls was tall, blonde, white, and dressed in a black t-shirt with jeans, while the other had a tan and brunette hair. They all had light winter clothes on.

"Son of a bloody bitch. If it isn't a group of American teenage wizards. It 's an early Christmas, boys." Morgana smiled. Then, she glanced at Kario.

"Our target in there?" she frowned.

"No. None of them fit the description." Kario sighed.

"Blast. It's not so perfect." Morgana sighed.

"It's gonna be fun to make em talk. Let's grab em!" Morbius grinned.

"Look Jake, we've got to get back to school, or Professor Jackson will have our heads." One of the girls frowned at who Morgana assumed to be Jake. He had black hair, and was dressed in a red shirt and brown pants.

"Hold on a sec, this might work out after all. These idiots are going to lead us straight to Alema Aleron and Jenny Griffin." Morgana smirked.

"Just how do you propose that?" Zarbon frowned

"Even though I hate to say it, there are alternatives to fighting. Gentlemen, watch and learn." Morgana smirked. Then, to the villains surprise, Morgana walked straight out of the alley and headed straight towards the teenagers.

"What the hell is she doing?" Frieza hissed.

"Trust me, she knows what she's doing." Kario frowned.

"Excuse me!" Morgana called out as she approached the teenagers, causing them to turn and look towards her with confusion.

"Yes?" the boy next to Jake frowned.

"I'm a little lost. My cousin's in Alema Aleron, and I came all the way from England to see her. Can you give a girl a hand?" Morgana asked innocently.

"Well, that explains the accent. Isn't there a big mess over there?" Jake frowned.

"Yeah… don't remind me. I barely got out of there in time. Can you guys help me out?" Morgana asked.

"Funny. Chancellor Franklin never mentioned an English visitor." Jake frowned.

"_American idiot. Let me give you boys a hand."_ Morgana snarled mentally as her eyes glowed purple. Jake's eyes and the other boys eyes glowed purple. The girls frowned, not getting what was going on.

"Of course we'll help you! That's what being a Werewolf is all about, order and discipline. We help anyone who needs it!" Jake grinned as he extended his hand to Morgana, who smiled as she took it. The other boys nodded eagerly while the girls gaped, clearly shocked.

"Thank you so much." Morgana smiled as she followed the small group down the street.

"Remarkable. She seems to have the power to influence the opposite gender." Zarbon frowned.

"Where did she acquire this power?" Morbius hissed. Kario sighed.

"When it comes to Lady Morgana, she keeps her past well hidden. Much of what I've heard is rumor. Even her own mother's identity is hidden." Kario frowned as he crossed his arms. This got the villain's

"Is that so? My own mother was a bitch, but my father never hid her identity." Frieza asked as he crossed his arms.

"Some say that her mother isn't from Earth, chosen by the Dark Lord for her special abilities. Others say that her mother was a Veela, or at least part Veela, which explains her ability to influence men." Kario said.

"That so?" Ginyu frowned. The Death Eaters were trying to keep their interest hidden, but they were doing a bad job of it. After all, Lady Morgana's past was hidden, and it was a large topic of interest in the ranks.

"Some say that she was a pure-blood who gave herself to the Dark Lord to bear his child, and one rumor was that she was Videl Satan's kid, although that one was a little far-fetched in my opinion. All that can really be said is that, whoever it was, she was executed in front of Morgana by her father to teach her a lesson about death." Kario frowned.

"Hmph." Frieza frowned.

"Pathetic." Ginyu chuckled.

"Where the hell is that android, by the way?" Frieza spat.

"I care more about Potter's idiots for friends." Morbius snarled.

**The Devastator…**

Pan laughed as she continued to shoot down the elevator shaft, her bandana fluttering. She shot past dark openings that she assumed to be elevator doors leading to other levels. She looked down to see an elevator below her.

"Perfect." Pan smiled. Then, she slammed on top of the elevator and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of its stealth. (Hermione gave it back to her in the prison bay.)

"Better be careful, I don't know what's in there." Pan frowned. Then, she plunged the sword into the top of the elevator and began cutting her way through, getting shocked roars inside, quickly followed by several yellow spikes that made it halfway through.

"Brutes. Well, that answered that question!" Pan grinned. Then, once she finished cutting through the elevator, she pointed her wand at the cut metal.

"REDUCTO!" then, the metal shot into the elevator, creating even more shocked roars. Pan immediately leaped through, and landed in the elevator floor. She stood up to find herself between three brutes. One was armed with a large hammer and dressed in an odd armor, while the other two immediately pointed their guns at Pan.

"I guess you're called Brutes for a reason!" Pan grinned before elbowing one of the Brutes in the face before kicking the second one against the wall. Pan turned to see the last Brute glaring at her with his hammer in hand.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Pan smirked.

"You are filth that must be purged for the glory of the Empire!" The Brute roared as he raised his hammer. Pan threw her sword straight at the Brute, sending the blade flying through the Brutes chest and impaling him on the wall. The Brute jerked briefly, before his head slouched and blood dripped out the side of his mouth.

"They never change…" Pan said softly. Then, her eyed widened and she whirled with her wand out to see someone lane in front of her.

"Whoa, easy!" Bulla said nervously as she raised her hands.

"You're a little late, but nice to see you." Pan smiled as she turned and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Brute's body, causing it to crash to the ground.

"You know, I always used to wonder why you found that sword. But now, I'm starting to see that the sword chose you." Bulla smirked.

"Trunks said the same thing." Pan said softly as she looked around. Bulla breathed softly as she turned away from Pan. Pan knew that Bulla was hiding her tears. Trunks had raised Bulla since she was a baby, after Bulma and Vegeta had died. Then, Bulla sniffed as she wiped her eyes and turned to look back at Pan.

"Well, let's get back up to Level Fourteen. Pan, hotwire this elevator while I dump these idiots." Bulla said. Pan nodded as she opened the circuit board and began fiddling with it while Bulla threw the Brutes's bodies out of the hole and cocked the hammer and guns.

"Hey, they stole my wand. This is just compensation." Bulla smirked when Pan glanced at her with a frown on her face.

"Got it! Good thing I knew all this ship's circuitry. I just hope Raditz and Android 16 did their part." Pan smirked.

"Raditz? Your great uncle? He's here? You didn't mention that." Bulla frowned.

"He was a late surprise." Pan growled. Then, both girls's eyes widened.

"You felt that?" Bulla blinked at Pan.

"Yep! That's my brother, and he's close. Let's move!" Pan slammed her fist on the button, causing the elevator to shoot up.

Back on the Prison Bay…

"Just… what are waiting for?" Griffin asked.

"Knowing Pan and Bulla, we'll have a way out in three… two… one." Marron chuckled. The second Marron reached one, the elevator shot up and opened, revealing Pan and Bulla.

"Going up?" Pan smiled. Griffin chuckled.

"You are one remarkable young woman, Miss Pan." Warren chuckled as Pan and Bulla stepped out of the elevator.

"I will not run like some coward!" Vegeta snarled as he crossed his arms.

"Niether will I. I am the King of all Saiyans, it is my duty to fight for the glory of my race!" King Vegeta crossed his arms. Warren frowned as he looked at King Vegeta.

"I am a leader as well, your majesty. But, I was elected by my own people to represent them in a time of crisis, which is exactly what I plan to do. Are you not such a man, or are you a coward?" Warren said as he glared at King Vegeta. King Vegeta immediately grabbed Griffin's shirt and glared at him.

"I was chosen by my own people to be their king after leading them to freedom from the Tuffles. So do NOT accuse me of being a coward." King Vegeta hissed.

"This isn't the time to argue. Right now, we've got my psychotic brother heading straight for us. Whether you like it or not, we've got to work together to get off this ship and get back to Earth." Pan interrupted.

"Which is why you'll be needing these, Mr. President. Think you can use this?" Bulla asked with a smile as she held out the two guns that she had taken from the Brutes and held it out to Griffin and the muggle president.

"I may be a muggle, miss, but I'm just as good with this as anyone." The muggle president smirked as he grabbed the gun from Bulla and chuckled as he looked it over. Warren chuckled as he looked over the gun that Bulla had given him.

"You can fight, sir?"

"Miss, I fought in World War Two, against the Nazis and Grindelwald. I was there the day that Albus Dumbledore defeated that bastard. It was a duel that I will never forget. I was quite sorry to learn of his passing, by the way, Mr. Potter. I heard that the two of you were close friends. He mentioned you quite a lot on his visits to Washington DC." Warren said as he looked at Harry, who gulped nervously.

"Yes sir, I was." Harry said nervously.

"There is one thing that I would like to know, before we continue. I am not the only one who would like the one responsible for Albus Dumbledore's death to be brought to trial for the crime and punished to the fullest extent, but that is information that no one is able to find. Can you provide a name?" Warren asked Harry. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry.

"His name is Snape, Severus Snape. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts now. He betrayed Dumbledore and killed him in cold blood, on top of the Astronomy Tower. If you ask me, a trial is too good for him." Harry said, getting shocked looks from everyone else.

"When the hell did you get balls, Potter?" Vegeta gaped.

"Severus Snape? Are you sure?" Warren asked with surprise.

"I saw him kill Dumbledore myself." Harry answered.

"I see… and to think that Dumbledore convinced President Maxon not to prosecute him." Warren muttered.

"Who's he talking about?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Ron, the American Ministry works differently than ours. They elect a different minister every eight years. Honestly, have you ever read Magical World Politics?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Jesus bloody Christ. We're in the middle of space, and you still act like that." Ron muttered.

"Let's get moving. No telling what else lies on this ship. Let's get off this ship as soon as possible." Pan interrupted.

"No." Warren interrupted, getting surprised looks.

"Warren, what are you talking about?" the muggle president asked.

"I will not stand by and allow the technology or soldiers on this vessel to harm my citizens, muggle or wizard. I will not leave until this ship and all those aboard are destroyed." Warren crossed his arms.

"He's right. I won't let anyone else be a victim." Harry added.

"B-but." Pan stammered.

"Pan, this would be a huge victory for the Rebellion. The Devastator is Morgana's flagship, not to mention that her top commanders are aboard, including the leader of the Brutes. A loss like this would drive the Brutes into chaos." Bulla added.

"I'm all for it. Let's blow this bucket of bolts." Vegeta smirked.

"Pan, you know this ship, and all its weak points. What would you have to do to start a chain reaction?" Marron asked Pan.

"….You would have to blow the engine's core. That would destroy the lower decks and cause the upper decks to collapse inwards. But… I have a better idea." Pan smiled.

"What?" Bulla frowned.

"Let's send this ship on a collision course with the _Wand Of Immortality. _The resulting explosion would destroy both of them and severely cripple the _Touch of Death_." Pan said.

"Yes! Let's do this or die trying!" Ron cheered.

"Ron!" Hermione stared at him with her mouth open.

"To do that, we would have to get to the bridge, but that place will be sealed like a fortress. Come on, let's get moving." Pan said. Harry blinked with surprise as he rubbed his scar, which was tingling.

"Let's go." Harry said softly. With a nod, everyone filed into the elevator. Pan then tapped the elevator with her wand, causing the doors to close and the elevator to shoot upwards. A second after the elevator vanished, a black fist grabbed the edge of the elevator, and Tyranus pulled himself up and looked around.

"RAH! I'm too late!" Tyranus snarled as he looked around at the empty room and crater from Vegeta's blast. He instantly dashed into the prison hallway, and let out a roar of fury when he saw the open cells.

"BLAST IT! I should have known this is what she was up to!" Then, Tyranus pulled out his communicator.

"Malfoy, the presidents are gone. She released everyone on the fucking cell block!" Tyranus roared.

"I must contact Lady Morgana, immediately!" Scorpius gasped.

"NO! DO THAT, AND SHE'LL HAVE ALL OUR HEADS!" Tyranus roared.

"My lord, scanners are showing an elevator heading towards level three!" Scorpius yelled over the communicator.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! A large explosion ripped through the ship.

"WHAT THE?" Tyranus roared as the ship shuddered.

"My lord, fires have broken out on level fifteen! The explosion appears to have taken out our tractor beam generator!" Scorpius looked like he was about to lose it.

"Keep the ship in orbit! It's about time our guest made himself useful." Tyranus snarled as he leaped over the edge of the elevator shaft and shot into the air.

"This humiliation ends now!" Tyranus roared as a black aura surrounded him, sending the cyborg saiyan shooting like a rocket.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron gaped as the elevator shook softly.

"Seems like Raditz and Android 16 did their part." Pan chuckled.

"Raditz? Kakarot's brother?" King Vegeta and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Did I forget to mention that he's back?" Pan laughed nervously.

"Who's next, Nappa?" Vegeta snorted.

"That reminds me, Nappa mentioned to me in hell that you had something to do with his death, am I correct?" King Vegeta glared at his son, who whistled innocently.

"Excuse me, did he just say that he talked to someone in hell?" the muggle president frowned.

"It's… really complicated." Hermione groaned.

**Elsewhere on the **_**Devastator…**_

"Can't you go any faster, Android?" Raditz yelled as he and Android 16 shot through the hallways with a large fire on their heels, a result of the explosion created by the destruction of the tractor beam generator. No one was attempting to stop them, partly because everyone else was trying to get out of there as well.

"Affirmative." Android 16 said as he passed Raditz, who snarled as they shot through a group of Brutes, who roared before being engulfed by the fire. Then, they saw the elevator shaft in front of them.

"Rah!" Raditz yelled as he fired a purple blast, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. The next instant, both fighters leaped through the hole and plummeted down, just before fire shot over their heads.

"Heh. I've missed doing that." Raditz chuckled as he and Android 16 grabbed hanging wires, stopping their fall.

"You are a cruel being who delights in causing misery and pain through cruel methods." Android 16 said as he looked at Raditz.

"Why thank you, I'm touched." Raditz smirked.

"You should look down." Android 16 said.

"Huh? What are you talking…" Raditz looked down to see an elevator heading straight towards him!

"Fuck." Raditz spat.

BAM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron gaped as he, Hermione, Harry, and Pan drew their wands.

"I'll check this out." Pan frowned as she floated up to the hole and poked her head out. She broke into a smile and giggled at the sight of Raditz lying flattened on the top of the elevator.

"SHUT UP!" Raditz screamed as his cheeks turned red.

"Well well, if it isn't the brother of Kakarot." Vegeta chuckled as he appeared next to Pan.

"Aw great." Raditz groaned.

"Need some help getting up?" Pan smirked at Raditz, who turned even more red.

"No, I do not." Pan and Vegeta turned to see Android 16 pull himself up.

"You again!" Vegeta snarled.

"It is… well to see you too, Vegeta." Android 16 smirked as Pan helped Raditz up (with some difficulty)

"Nice job destroying the generator, by the way." Pan smirked as Raditz dusted himself off.

"Bah! I take it that we're getting off this ship now." Raditz muttered.

"Close. We're going to destroy this ship first." Pan chuckled.

"Well, about time!" Raditz grinned as he leaped through the hole, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"You!" King Vegeta frowned at Raditz.

"At your service, sire." Raditz smirked while hiding back a grin.

"GAK!" Harry gasped as he staggered back, his forehead searing.

"Potter?" Griffin frowned at him. Harry blinked, and he found himself in the medical tank again. Then, the door in front of him slid open, and Tyranus strode in and walked up to the tank. Harry felt confusion, and an intrigue

"Who… are you?" he asked softly.

"I am Lord Tyranus, a Dark Lord, like you. I think Harry Potter is aboard this ship. That's something I think you take interest in." Tyranus said as he crossed his arms. Harry felt excitement course through him

"Yes, the boy will finally be mine!" he through with excitement.

"In return, I want you to help me destroy my little sister. She scarred me for life and left me as a monster. I think we're more alike then you realize." Tyranus said as he pulled his mask off, revealing his scarred face. Then, he burst into a fit of coughing before he quickly put his mask back on. His breathing went back to normal quickly. Tyranus pressed a button, causing the water in the tank to drain. Then, Tyranus clicked another button, causing the tank's door to slide open. Nagini hissed softly as Voldemort took a single step.

"Are we at an agreement?" Tyranus said as he held out Voldemort's wand. Voldemort looked at Tyranus for a minute, before he smiled.

"Yes, we are at an agreement." Voldemort smiled as he took his wand from Tyranus and chuckled as purple electricity danced over him. He felt a twinge of anger. He would not be able to kill the boy until he acquired what he was seeking. A pity….

Harry gasped as he looked up.

"They're coming. You-know-who and Lord Tyranus." Harry gasped.

"How did he?" The muggle president began to ask.

"Doesn't matter." Pan frowned. Then, she slammed another button, causing the elevator to shoot sideways.

"I'll hold them both off." Pan answered as she leaped up and pulled herself through.

"Pan, wait!" The young demi saiyan turned to see Harry leap through the hole.

"Harry, there's no way you're coming with me." Pan said as she looked down.

"I know. I want you to take this." Harry said. Pan turned to see Harry hold his wand out.

"No way, that's yours." Pan said.

"Take it. My wand and his have the same core, so he can't kill whoever possesses it." Harry said.

"Fine. But, please take care of this in return. It was my mum's." Pan said as she held her own wand out to Harry. He nodded, and the two exchanged wands.

"You'll meet us at the bridge, right?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully. But, I can't say for sure. Riddle is a very powerful wizard. I can handle myself one on one with Tyranus, but…" Pan's voice trailed off

"Yeah. Take care of yourself. And one more thing…" Then, Harry's lips met Pan's. Pan's eyes widened for a second, before she closed them with a soft breath as Harry cupped her head. After what seemed for an eternity, they separated.

"Bye." Pan said softly. Then, she fell back and dropped off the edge of the elevator. Pan shot down and landed on top of another elevator, sending her shooting sideways. Pan looked up to see Harry staring at her as his elevator continued to shoot up. (If you want a soundtrack, use the music from The Force Unleashed, in the scene when Starkiller kisses Juno and leaps off the Rogue Shadow.)

"Good luck." They said at the same time. Harry sighed as Pan disappeared into the darkness. Then, he turned and leaped through the hole.

"She's gone." Harry said softly.

"Don't worry, she's been in worse situations. She'll come back." Bulla smiled.

"What a remarkable young woman. She reminds me of my own daughter." Griffin chuckled.

"Let's focus. We need to program the ship's autopilot to send it on a collision course with the Wand of Immortality. To do that, we'll have to take control of the bridge. Knowing Malfoy, he's terrified enough to send most of his guards out looking for us. We've got to look out for Brutes mostly, since the Arbiter and the other elites are down on Earth. Brutes and Elites never stay on the same ship unless they have to." Bulla frowned.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Supposedly, the Brutes and Elites have always hated each other, even before Riddle added them to the Empire. It isn't sure why." Bulla muttered as she cocked the gigantic hammer that she had been hanging onto.

**Elsewhere…**

"Okay then…" Pan breathed softly as the elevator she was on continued to move. Although Pan hated the Empire and what they were doing, the training that she had gone through at the Imperial Academy had been quite useful. And one thing she had learned was that in battle, you must keep a calm head and be alert at all times, for the slightest weakness would be taken advantage of. And she knew that Tyranus knew the same exact thing, which was so dangerous and an advantage at the same time. She knew how he fought, and he knew how she fought. Right now, there were two options that Tyranus would take. Option one: he would try to ambush her with the darkness as cover. Or, he would take option two, and face her head on.

"Lumos Maxima!" Pan yelled as she pointed Harry's wand up, sending a white light into the air and lighting up the room.

"Hah hah hah… very clever, Panny. Making it so that I can't sneak up on you…" Tyranus's voice laughed, echoing through the room. Then, Pan gasped as a cold feeling went over her.

"It is folly, child." A voice hissed. Then, Pan whirled to see Voldemort appear out of a black mist on top of an elevator that was moving next to her. She whirled to see Tyranus land on an elevator to her, and she knew that he was smiling under that mask. She whirled to look at Voldemort.

"Listen to me Riddle, you're being played! Cell, Tyranus, even your own daughter don't give a damn about you! They're just using you, and when they're done with you, they'll toss you aside like garbage. Aren't you even curious about what happened to you in our time?" Pan asked, trying to appeal to Voldemort's curiosity.

"To think that you used to be a Death Eater, and now look at what those rebels have turned you in!" Tyranus paused as Voldemort looked at Pan with curiosity.

"What is it, did that suit of yours finally break?" Pan chuckled.

"I smell… Potter." Tyranus said softly.

"He is here? Where is he, monkey?" Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand.

"Sorry, Harry's not around at the moment. And don't try that Occlumency shit, everyone in the Academy is trained to resist it." Pan chuckled.

"You are a unique young woman. Such a pity… that you must die. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed as he fired a green light from his wand straight at Pan's chest.

"Sorry, not gonna happen! Protego!" a blue shield erupted from Pan's wand, sending the green blast into the air, where it quickly vanished from sight.

"I'm more than a young girl, I'm a Weasley! We both are!" Pan yelled, making Voldemort's face frown.

"Yessss… I see the blood-traitor in you, just like Ginerva! And that wand… of course. Very clever, my dear. That is the wand of Potter. We can harm, but not fatally kill each other since they share the same core. But this means, Potter is without his wand. A suicidal mistake that I soon plan to rectify." Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand. A glowing yellow light made Pan whirled to see Tyranus shoot a yellow ki blast at her. She leaped over it and looked down to see Tyranus's blast and Voldemort's Killing Curse collide. Both blasts mixed, and then morphed into a small orange ball. The ball then flashed out into a gigantic explosion that sent all three wizards flying back.

"Bardock, you know better than to combine magic and ki! You could have killed all of us!" Pan yelled as she flipped back and landed on another elevator shooting in the opposite direction. Then, she whirled to see Tyranus and Voldemort apparate in front of her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared.

"BLACK DEATH!" Tyranus roared as he held his hands out, sending a black blast with red electricity cracking around it straight at Pan. She let out a yell as she raised her hands, causing a green shield to surround the young witch. Both blasts smashed into the shield, causing another loud explosion, covering the area in smoke.

"Scourgify!" Pan yelled as she raised her wand, causing the smoke to disappear. She frowned as she looked around, not seeing anyone. Then, her eyes widened as she whirled to see Tyranus right behind her with his hands held out in front of him.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tyranus roared, coating the area in a brilliant light.

"GGAAAHH!" Pan screamed as she covered her eyes. They hurt like hell, and she couldn't see a thing!

"Too slow!" Then, Tyranus's foot swung across her face with a crack, sending Pan flying over the edge. Pan screamed as she fell, until she slammed into a hard surface, which she assumed to be another elevator. Then, Tyranus landed on top of Pan's right arm, causing it to twist with a loud snap!

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Pan screamed as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Your screams are a beautiful melody to my ears, child. CRUCIO!" Voldemort's voice hissed in Pan's ear, causing her to scream and convulse on the ground. Even though she had been trained to overcome the Cruciatus Curse, the pain from her broken arm had ruined her concentration.

"So delicate… so fragile." Voldemort's voice whispered as he stroked her hair. Pan spat as she swung her left arm, smirking as she heard a furious yell, knowing that she hit someone. She blinked as her vision started to come back, showing Tyranus pulling Voldemort up, and Voldemort hissing with rage as he shoved Tyranus back.

"I don't need your help, Weasley!" Voldemort hissed as he stood up. Pan struggled to get up as she tried to push herself with her left arm. Then, Tyranus's foot slammed into her skull, making her cry out in pain.

"This is for making me a freak!" BAM!

"This is for betraying me and the Empire!" BAM! Then, Tyranus grabbed both of Pan's rams and pulled her up, making Pan scream again. Voldemort crackled as he floated behind Tyranus.

"Pan… this is the start of a new age in the world. Soon, the rest of the fleet will arrive, and then this world will burn." Then, Tyranus hurled Pan over his shoulder, causing her to crash into an elevator that was shooting sideways.

"Well… at least the fleet will be arriving to meet a graveyard." Pan chuckled, causing Tyranus to glare at her.

"Not likely, my dear sister. Do me a favor… tell mother and father that I'm sorry when you see them." Tyranus said as he held his hand out at Pan, and a black ball formed in it. Voldemort howled with laughter.

"Yes, destroy your own flesh and blood, like I did to my own father! Prove that you are a true Dark Lord!" Voldemort howled with laughter. At that second, the ball shot from Tyranus and headed straight towards Pan! Then, without any command from Pan, her left arm, which had Harry's wand in it, swung to face the ball. Then, a gold fire erupted from Harry's wand and collided with the ball!

"WHAT?" Tyranus gasped.

"Impossible!" Voldemort gasped as the ball began to get pushed back towards Tyranus.

"How… what?" Pan asked softly as she looked up.

"NO! THIS WILL NOT STAND!" Tyranus roared as he tried to push the ball back, slowly getting forced to Voldemort. Then, the ball exploded, causing the light to smash into Tyranus, sending him spiraling into Voldemort. Both villains howled as they flew into another elevator, which caused a loud screech as the elevator flew back from the impact and crashed into another elevator heading up, resulting in a fireball that faded into the dark.

"What… I don't understand, I didn't do anything. How did it…" Pan winched as her arm stung, but she still managed to get up. No doubt about it

"Come on, body, don't give in now! Harry and the others still need my help. If my dad could fire a gigantic Kamehamaha at Cell with a bad arm, I can certainly get to the bridge." Pan muttered. Then, she looked down and pointed her wand.

"REDUCTO!" Then, the ceiling caved inwards, and Pan landed on her feet. Luckily, it seemed that no one was in this elevator. Pan groaned softly as she pressed the button to go to the bridge. Then, she groaned and leaned back against the wall.

"Man Harry, what the bloody hell is in this wand?" Pan asked out loud as she looked at it. Then, she moaned as she looked at her arm. No doubt about it, her arm was broken. She was lucky that he hadn't sliced her arm off.

"Hang on guys… I'm… coming…" Pan said softly as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing sofrtened as she gave into the urge of sleep that had been haunting her the past several days.

"RAH!" Tyranus roared as he grabbed the edge of an elevator as he fell past it, and pulled himself up with a snarl.

"Again… that accursed wand!" Tyranus turned to see Voldemort apparate next to him.

"She definitely takes after father." Tyranus snarled.

"Potter is without his wand… now is the time to kill him." Voldemort snarled as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"No." Voldemort whirled to look at Tyranus, who was standing up.

"You would refuse me this honor?" Voldemort snarled.

"No, it's something Pan said, back when I was about to execute her." Tyranus muttered as he looked down.

"What might that be?" Voldemort glared at the cyborg saiyan.

"She said that the fleet would be arriving to a graveyard… what did she mean by tha…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Voldemort hissed. Tyranus whirled to look at him.

"Blast! She was a diversion! Potter and his friends are going to destroy this ship!" Tyranus roared. Voldemort looked surprised, before he regained his composure. Would the boy truly destroy himself simply to stop him? No. After all, he could not be killed. But, Nagini… that was a different story. He had to get her off this doomed vessel.

"No, Potter is not that insane." Voldemort hissed.

"He doesn't have to kill himself, he just has to rig the ship to explode with enough time for him to get off." Tyranus snarled. Voldemort refused to show it, but he was hiding the fear in his face. As much as it despised him to even look at this Weasley, and even worse, a monkey, none the less, he saw no other option if he wished to keep this body. He cursed mentally. At times like these, he could feel the limits of his age and body. Perhaps he should learn the secret of the body changing technique that had been mastered by Captain Ginyu… but now was not the time for thought, only action. Survival was an absolute necessity, even if it meant working with blood traitors and monkeys…

"Very well then… what do you propose we do, Weasley?" Voldemort hissed. Tyranus ignored this remark. Then, Tyranus pointed his hand down and blasted a hole in the ceiling of the elevator that he was on.

"Come on, Riddle." Tyranus snarled as he leaped through and landed in the elevator. This one was empty as well. Voldemort apparated next to him a second later.

"What is your plan now, monkey?" Voldemort sneered.

"Our first manner of buisness is to figure out if they're going to blow the engines and start a chain reaction, or ambush the bridge and start the self-destruct sequence. Problem is, engines and the bridge are on two opposite levels." Tyranus muttered.

"So?" Voldemort sneered.

"This is where our paths separate." Then, Tyranus slammed his fist on the button, caused the elevator to shoot down. Then, he leaped through the hole.

"Farewell, Lord Voldemort. Perhaps our paths will cross again one day." Tyranus laughed as he shot into the air.

"Perhaps, monkey, perhaps." Voldemort hissed as he lowered his wand.

**Let's go back in time, to right after Harry separated from Pan…**

"Before we do this, are you sure that you don't want to stay behind, Mr. President?" Bulla asked. Mr. Satan started to say something, but shut up the second Vegeta glared at him.

"I didn't get into Gryffindor by being a coward." Griffin said, getting surprised looks from Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"You went to Hogwarts? But you're an American!" Ron frowned at Griffin.

"Ronald, Hogwarts is a boarding school. People study there from all over the world. Gohan's a perfect example of that." Hermione glared at Ron, who laughed nervously.

"I knew that." Ron muttered.

"My father sent me there when I was a child to get the best education. There was a different headmaster back then, but, things don't appear to have changed. Do Gryffindors and Slytherins still hate each other?" Griffin smirked.

"With a bloody passion." Ron grinned.

"Cut the chit-chat guys, we're here." Bulla said as the elevator slowed down.

"About time I saw some real action. Hercule, try not to crap yourself. Oh, and by the way, consider your Medal of Honor revoked." The muggle president chuckled. Mr. Satan gulped nervously. At that moment, a ding rang through the elevator, and the door slid open to reveal two Death Eaters, who appeared to be in a small conversation. The second they saw the small group, they immediately went for their wands.

"I don't think so!" Bulla immediately jabbed one Death Eater in the stomach, while Griffin fired at the second one. Then, Bulla snapped the Death Eater's neck while the other one collapsed back with yellow spikes in his chest.

"Heh. I've still got it." Griffin chuckled.

"Impressive." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Let's focus on getting the bridge, and sending Morgana and the rest of the Empire a message." Marron chuckled as they rached through the hallway and turned to go to the next one.

"Focus, we've got company!" Bulla yelled as she pointed at the end of the hallway, where elites dressed in glowing armor were appearing out of thin air.

"Herecy! Remove this filth!" one elite roared as he activated a sword while the others raised weapons. Then, they fired blue shots at the small group.

"Whoa!" Bulla pushed everyone back just in time for the blasts to whizz past her face.

"You said that Brutes and Elites would never stay on the same ship!" Ron yelled at Bulla.

"I said most, not all. Those are elite guards, who's job is to guard high ranking officials and vital outposts. We need to take them out before they tell Malfoy we're here." Bulla frowned as another blue blast flew past her face. At that second, an elite with a sword in hand came around the corridor with his blade held his and roared as he swung at Bulla. Bulla instantly countered with the hammer, letting the blade collide with the handle. Bulla then kneed the Elite in the chest, causing him to stagger as Bulla raised the hammer and brought it down with a loud bang, instantly killing the Elite.

"Whoa." Griffin said as he looked at the body of the elite.

"What an odd species." The muggle president frowned at the elite's body.

"ENOUGH OF THIS HIDING!" Vegeta roared as he stomped out from the corridor and held his hand out.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared as he fired at the elites, before charging forward with fire in his eyes.

BBBOOOOMMM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Scorpius whirled as the ship rumbled again. An elite came through the bridge doors and quickly came upon Scorpius and Teela. Roars and blasting could be heard in the background.

"Guard! Where's the rest of your unit!" Scorpius barked.

"Captain, saiyans are coming upon the bridge quickly. I am your last line of defense. The Elite then whirled and pulled out two energy swords and whirled as the doors blew apart. Vegeta and the other Z Fighters were right behind him. The elite roared as he charged, but Vegeta smirked as he ducked, before flipping and kicking the Elite across the face. Vegeta then leaped up revealing Griffin and the muggle president, who smiled before firing several rounds from their guns. The elite fell back with yellow spikes all over his body.

"Malfoy! It ends here! Give up!" Bulla snarled. The bridge crew gulped and looked at Malfoy as they kept their weapons trained on the Z Fighters.

"Lower your weapons, blast it! That's an order!" Malfoy barked. The bridge crew slowly lowered their weapons

"Rebellious fool. Lady Morgana will have your heads for this!" Teela smirked.

"Not before she has yours for letting us get up here in the first place. Don't be an idiot, Teela." Marron frowned.

"Heh. So your president fool can interrogate us? I am quite familiar with American torture techniques. And the Dawn's Hand will be arriving quite soon, with a fleet fifty times larger than this one." Teela chuckled. Mr. Satan peeped over Bulla's shoulder and whimpered.

"Heh. Muggle wuss." Teela chuckled.

"Tyranus and Riddle are pretty occupied with Pan, so, stop looking for them. Sending away your guards was too predictable, Malfoy." Marron smirked.

"Fool. We have far more than you realize. Soon Androids Twenty One through Twenty Five will be operational, and their power will make the unit with you look like a toy." Teela chuckled.

"Twenty One through Twenty Five?" Ron gaped.

"Not more accursed Androids!" Vegeta snarled.

"And… do you truly think that we would leave ourselves defenseless?" Teela smirked. At that instant. Bulla gasped as she whirled to see a yellow blade slice over her head!

"What the hell was that?" Marron gasped. Then, robots appeared on all sides of the Z Fighters. These looked mush different than the ones before. These robots were covered in a sleek black metal, and had yellow swords attached to both arms. Bulla snarled as a yellow sword was shoved under her neck.

"Let me introduce the T-3000 units, fresh off the line. These are stealth units, designed for assassinations, and made of Admantium, strong enough to take a blast from a Super Saiyan. Not so cocky now, are you?" Teela smirked.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! A silver blade flew in the air in a flawless arc, slicing through all the robots's heads!

"Heh… I wasn't cocky enough to begin with." Pan chuckled weakly as the Sword of Gryffindor flew into her hand.

"YOU!" Teela spat.

"You beat them?" Bulla gaped as Pan staggered forward weakly.

"Heh… almost." Pan smiled weakly as the robots collapsed in a pile of metal scraps.

"Pan…" Scorpius said softly as Pan shuffled through the sensu bean bag with her left hand and pulled out one.

"Last one… better make it count." Pan smirked before gulping it whole. Then, she smirked as she flexed her right arm.

"Now then… stand aside, Malfoy. This ship's history." Pan said softly as she strode in front of Scorpius.

"So what? So Lady Morgana can make an example of me? I don't think so." Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Keep him here. I'll set the ship on a collision course with the Wand of Immortality." Pan said as she began pressing keys.

"You're insane!" Malfoy roared at Pan, who ignored him and continued typing.

"You're not going to get away with this! This is suicide!" Teela hissed.

"I told Tyranus that the _Dawn's Hand_ will be arriving to a graveyard, and I plan to do just that." Pan chuckled.

"Shut your face, you bloody git." Ron pressed his wand into Scorpius's neck, making him snarl.

ZAP! At that second, a purple beam shot through Ron's right shoulder and slammed into the control panal Pan was working on, causing it to erupt into flames!

"GGGAAAAHHH!" Ron screamed as he fell on his knees, clutching his bad shoulder. Blood began to pour out of it, turning into a growing puddle on the floor.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she immediately kneeled next to Ron.

"No! NO!" Pan screamed as the panal exploded. Everyone whirled to see…

"Fool." Tyranus chuckled as he lowered his hand.

"BARDOCK, YOU BASTARD!" Pan screamed as Ron coughed blood out of his mouth.

"Did you truly think that you had escaped me? Tyranus chuckled softly as he strode past Pan and glared at Teela and Scorpius.

"This is pathetic, from both of you." Tyranus snarled.

"Rah! Take this!" Pan yelled as she drew her sword and kicked him across the face, sending him tumbling over the edge and up against the window. Tyranus snarled as he brought his own sword up and blocked Pan's next blow. Then, he chuckled as he backed up.

"You all lose!" Then, to Pan's shock, Tyranus whirled and hurled his sword at the window!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Pan screamed as the glass cracked around the blade.

"You'll kill us all!" Teela screamed.

"Heh. My armor lets me breathe in space. Too bad none of you can't. This way, I get rid of all my problems." Tyranus chuckled. At that instant, the glass exploded, causing all the air to get sucked outwards. Pan immediately grabbed the edge of a riling and held on for dear life. Tyranus laughed as he was sucked out the window.

"Hang on! Grab something!" Hermione screamed as she and Ron ducked under the console.

"Traitor! TRAITOR!" Teela screamed as she slid backwards and tried to grab the edge of a machine. But then, her eyes widened as her hands slipped, and she screamed as she spiraled out the window. Malfoy gasped as he slid back, but then he slipped and smashed his head on a computer consule. He groaned as he slid beneath it and passed out, right next to Ron and Hermione. Screams filled the room as bridge members and computers flew out the broken window.

"Idiot git." Ron muttered as he looked at Scorpius.

"GGAAHHHH! MOMMY!" Mr. Satan screamed as Harry held onto his collar.

"It's only because of Kiara that I'm saving your ass." Harry muttered as he held onto the edge of the broken door.

"This… will… not… defeat…me!" Vegeta roared as his hair turned gold. Marron snarled as her long blond hair whipped in front of her face and clung to a computer keyboard. Bulla screamed as she dug her fingers into the floor. Griffin grabbed the muggle president with one hand and grabbed a swinging circuit wire with the other. Lucky for him, it wasn't spitting out electricity. Then, a metal door slid across the broken glass, causing everyone to drop and land on the ground with a large thud.

"Is everyone ok?" Pan called out as she pulled herself up.

"Is that a joke? There's a bloody hole in my shoulder, literally!" Ron coughed as blood came out of his mouth.

"He's still alive. That suit of his lets him survive in space. That's what he was planning from the start." Pan snarled as she cocked her sword, which had miraculously not flown out the window.

"Why? He killed most of his own men, including that woman!" Hermione gasped as she supported Ron.

"He doesn't care about that. Starships, money, imperial lives… he exploits it all to get what he wants." Pan muttered.

"Pan, we've got a problem!" Bulla screamed. Pan whirled to see the control panel that she had been working on explode into pieces.

"Dammit!" Pan cursed as she rushed over to the panel.

"What is it?" Griffin asked as Pan coughed.

"Bardock knows this ship as well as I do. He hit the autopilot. It's completely fried!" Pan cursed as she slammed her fist into it.

"Can't you fix it?" The muggle president asked.

"I could, if I had the right tools and time. But, that isn't a luxury that we have." Pan muttered.

Outside…

"Ha ha ha…" Tyranus chuckled as he shot out the window. Then, he whirled and pointed his left arm at the ship. Then, he fired an iron cord from his arm, sending it into the ship. He pulled himself onto the hull of the ship, and smirked as he took a breath. He hated and loved this suit at the same time.

"Lord Tyranus to _Wand of Immortality and Touch of Death_, come in." Lord Tyranus said as he raised his communicator to his mouth visor, which had been automatically sealed. Now, the suit was routing his oxygen and carbon dioxide through an internal breathing apparatus.

"This is Captain Mira of the _Wand of Immortality._ What is the situation, Lord Tyranus?" A woman's voice asked. Captain Mira was an Andraxan, same species as Kario Karsecs. She had red hair, and fair white skin.

"This is Captain Morza of the Touch of Death. What is your orders, my Lord?" a man with a British accent asked. Morza was an Earthling from a desolate part of England, who had worked his way up through the ranks. He was a pureblood, but he wasn't a Death Eater and he didn't come from a rich and royal family like the Malfoys.

"The _Devastator_ has been captured, I repeat, the _Devastator_ has been captured. Prepare to fire on the _Devastator_!" Tyranus barked as he crouched against the hull, and then pushed himself off. The space around the bridge was littered with floating bodies, broken computers, and robot parts. He chuckled as he flew past a floating body that he recognized as Teela's. She was dead, without a doubt. Her eyes were wide and blank, and there was yellow blood floating in front of her. Tyranus grinned under his mask as he passed her body. He's just blame it on Pan, which would enrage Morgana even more. Flying in a space was slightly difficult.

"My liege? You want us to destroy our own flagship?" Mira asked with shock.

"That is unprecedented! Lady Morgana will be beyond furious! I must contact her immediately!" Morza gasped.

"NO! If Lady Morgana was here, she would order the same thing. She would rather have her ship in pieces than have the Witch control her flagship. Now, I'm ordering you to fire! That's a direct order!" Tyranus ordered.

"Very well… all batteries, open fire!" Mira said slowly.

"Fire at will!" Morza ordered. Then, blue lights began shooting from both ship straight at the _Devastator!_

"Hah hah hah… you lose, Panny." Tyranus chuckled as he landed on the _Wand of Immortality's_ hull, next to a turret. He chuckled as he turned to watch the two ships fire on the Devastator. Soon, Tartarus, Voldemort, Harry Potter, Pan, and all the others would die. Soon, he would take care of Morgana, and once he gained his old body back, he would become Emperor… nonething would stop him, not even his own family.

Back on the _Devastator…_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Alarm sirens were ringing throughout the ship.

"Those insane bastards! They're firing on their own people!" Vegeta gasped.

"Well, you would know what it's like to kill your own people, right Vegeta?" Harry grinned. (Damn!)

"This isn't the time for accusations, brat!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed Vegeta's shirt.

"Shields are taking a serious pounding. At best guess, we've got two to three minutes before they break, and another two for the ship to get ripped apart. GAK!" Pan choked as the ship rumbled again.

"So, what are we going to do? The auto-pilot's fried! We can't move this ship!" Hermione said to Pan with panic in her voice.

"There's only one option left. We're going to have to do it manually." Pan said, getting shocked looks.

"Yeah, you all heard me. The only fortunate thing is that we only need one person to fly this ship. Problem is…" Pan said nervously.

"It's a one-way trip." Harry finished.

"Yeah…" Pan said softly.

"Hey, what do we do with this baka?" Vegeta said emotionlessly as he looked at the unconscious body of Scorpius.

"I say we kill him!" Bulla spat, making Vegeta and King Vegeta grin.

"Yeah! He's a Malfoy and a Parkinson! He's double the git!" Ron snarled.

"Wait! He may be a Malfoy, but he's not like the rest of his family. He's a good person, I've seen it." Pan said as she held her arms out in front of Scorpius.

"Pan, you can't be serious. He's a Malfoy and a Slytherin!" Marron gaped.

"So, what? Sirius Black was different from the rest of his family too, remember?" Pan frowned as the ship rumbled again. Harry winched as his eyes widened.

"Look, this young man has substantial information on this organization. We need as much information as we can collect. A solution for all of us is that we make him a prisoner of the United States." The muggle president interrupted.

BOOM!

"Forget this, we've got to get out of here now! Raditz, carry this trash!" King Vegeta ordered. Raditz spat curse language in saiyan as he picked up the unconscious boy and slung him over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll send this ship into the _Wand of Immortality_. Once I do that, I'll activate the self-destruct, which will obliterate both ships and destroy the _Touch of Death_ in the aftermath." Pan said softly.

"Pan, no! That's suicide!" Hermione gasped.

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I know… but… I don't have any choice. Go, and I'll do this." Pan said softly.

"No." Everyone froze and looked around in confusion.

"I said… no…" Everyone stared at Ron, who was smirking weakly on Hermione's arm.

"Ronald, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You guys… are going to need… every bloody saiyan… that you can find. The world… needs you more… than me…" Ron said as he looked at Pan.

"Uncle Ron, NO!" Pan gasped at Ron..

"Weasley?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"Ron, that is out of the question. Absolutely not." Hermione glared at Ron with fear in her eyes.

"Guys… I'm a dead man anyway… we're out of sensu beans, and I'm leaking blood like crazy. I'll… never make it back in time. This way… I'll be doing something good." Ron smirked. Vegeta frowned as he looked at Ron's wound.

"Weasley's right. He was hit by the Death Beam attack. I barely lasted two minutes after Frieza hit me with it. At this point, he's a dead man without one of those magic beans." Vegeta frowned.

"No Ronald, no no no no! I won't let you do this!" Hermione said as she shook.

"Ron, this is insane!" Harry stared at the redhead.

"Don't try to stop me!" Ron chuckled.

"Uncle Ron, I won't let you die again! I came back to stop that!" Pan protested.

"Guys, don't deny me this, please! Let me do something glorious with the time that I have left. Please… let me do this, for everyone." Ron smirked as blood dripped off his arm.

"Young man, this act of sacrifice will not be forgotten." The muggle president smirked.

"Come on, niece… let me have this moment." Ron stared at Pan with desperateness in his eyes.

"…Fine Uncle Ron, if that's… what you really want." Pan said softly as she turned and started typing. A minute later, the ship lurched forward, making everyone stumble.

"It's done. I've activated the engines, and the self-destruct is here. When the ship collides, just press the red button, and the ship will be destroyed in a chain reaction. Press the blue button after we leave to seal the blast doors so no one can stop you." Pan looked up with sadness.

"Thanks. You're the best niece I've ever had." Ron smirked.

"Uncle Ron… I'm your only niece." Pan chucked.

BBBBOOOOMM!

"Can we get out of here? Please?" Mr. Satan whimpered, before getting a hammer and guns shoved in his face.

"Shut it, Hercule." Future Trunks snarled.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'll be back. Hey, if you see Gohan, tell him that he has my blessing." Ron smirked.

"To do what?" Harry blinked.

"Date my sister, of course. If anyone's the right guy for her, it's him. Sorry that it took me so long." Ron coughed more blood.

"I think he'll understand." Pan sniffed .

"Harry… we had a hell of a run, didn't we? I never dreamed about any of this, aliens and all that." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah Ron… we sure did." Harry chuckled as he shook Ron's good arm.

"Here, take this. I won't be needing it for a while." Ron chuckled as he handed Harry his wand.

"Thanks. I'll make sure your mum gets it." Harry smiled.

"And Hermione… might as well do this now, since I'm about to be blown to bloody bits." Then, Ron kissed Hermione! Harry and Pan's eyes widened, while Vegeta and Raditz rolled their eyes. At that instant, the ship rumbled again.

"Young love… it never changes." Griffin sighed. Then, Hermione and Ron separated, and she stared at him.

"Hermione come on, we need to go now!" Harry pulled Hermione's arm as the other Z Fighters ran off the bridge.

"See ya later, you crazy gits." Ron grinned as Hermione and Harry looked back at him as they ran through the hallway. Then, Ron clicked a button, causing several large metal doors to shoot across the open bay.

"Come on!" Harry and Hermione turned to see Griffin yell at them as the others filed into an elevator. They both leaped in, and Pan slammed a button, making the doors slam shut and the elevator to go down.

"Come on, don't fail me now." Pan said softly as the elevator rumbled.

**Back on the Bridge…**

"So, this is it… at least I go out with a bang." Ron said softly as he weakly turned to see the _Wand of Immortality_ grow bigger and bigger in the outside window. He groaned as he sat in the captain's chair, which was in front of the computer console. He could feel an icy cold feeling creeping across him, and he was fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, mum, dad, Charlie… maybe Percy. Wish that I could have seen you all one last time." Ron smiled weakly as a tear slid down his face. The ship was shaking more violently now, and warning lights were blinking all across the main console.

"My lord, the Devastator is going to collide with us!" Captain Mira screamed as the Devastator got closer and closer.

"That ki… Uncle Ron, I should have known. Suicidal fool…she won't beat me! Since I don't have any options left…" Tyranus muttered as he flotated over the edge and looked down, seeing the surface of Earth beneath him.

"Crap… please let this armor have a reentry system!" Tyranus groaned. Then, he pushed himself over the edge!

"My lord, what are you doing?" Captain Mira screamed. Tyranus ignored him and continued to shoot down, gravity taking over. His suit began to glow red.

"Warning. Armor temperature at 500 degrees and rising." A female voice said.

"Come on, damn it! I am not dying like this!" Tyranus snarled as he spiraled through the air.

**Back on the Devastator…**

"Come on, dammit! Get a move on!" Raditz yelled as they raced through a hallway and barely dodged an explosion from the wall. It had taken them a minute and a half to get to the floor that led to the hanger. It was complete chaos. Crew members were rushing throughout the halls in panic, most were yelling about what the hell was going on. Like Pan said, no one tried to stop them, besides the occasional Brute.

"There it is!" Harry yelled as he held his wand with his right hand and Ron's with his left.

"You came here in that? Remarkable!" Griffin said as they ran through the hanger's doors and sprinted for the ship, which conveniently had it's ramp down. Pan and Raditz ran aboard first, with Griffin, the muggle president, and Mr. Satan right behind them, and Android 16, Marron, Bulla, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Trunks, Harry, and Hermione in the rear.

"Come on!" Harry yelled as Hermione hurried up the ramp.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed with complete terror in her voice. Harry turned just in time to see a Killing Curse whizz by his ear. He turned to see…

"Voldemort." Harry breathed. Sure enough, the Dark Lord himself was standing in the hanger doors, with Nagini curled up at his feet.

"Come on, dammit!" Raditz yelled. Harry snarled as he fired a Disarming Spell at Voldemort, who flicked it aside. Then, Voldemort's and Harry's eyes widened as a bright light sht right past Harry and shot towards Riddle. Voldemort raised his wand and countered with a spell of his own. Harry whirled to see Griffin behind him, holding Hermione's wand.

"Harry Potter… let's take him together." The president smirked. Harry grinned as he raised his wand as well. Then, both wizards fired spells at Voldemort, who snarled as he flicked his wand.

"Warren Griffin… we meet again." Voldemort hissed, making Harry gape.

"Been too long, Tom!" Warren yelled back with a grin.

"Pompous American fool, you did not deserve to set foot in Hogwarts, let alone study in it!" Voldemort hissed.

"Hah! Good one! Harry Potter is under American protection now! I'll see to it that all of your servants are prosecuted this time!" Griffin yelled back.

"Fool… do you think that that will stop me! It is destiny!" Voldemort hissed.

"Destiny, my ass!" Warren yelled back. At that moment, the ship rumbled again, and the hanger bay doors collapsed!

"Run!" Griffin and Harry leaped back to see molten slag crash down. When the smoke faded, Voldemort had disappeared.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Griffin said as he pulled Harry into the ship, which then lifted off the ground, turned in the air, and shot out the hanger!

**Elsewhere on the **_**Devastator**_**…**

CRACK!

Voldemort apparated in a hallway with Nagini at his feet. People were rushing into wall slots, which sealed behind them. Voldemort smiled. This was his ticket out of here. Then, he turned to see a soldier rush for the same escape pod that he was heading towards.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed as he fired the Killing Curse at the man, causing him to collapse in a dead heap. Voldemort stepped over the corpse and smiled as he walked inside the small pod, and sat down, with Nagini curled up at his feet. Then, the pod lurched forward, sending the Dark Lord flying away from the _Devastator_.

"We are safe now, Nagini." Voldemort hissed as he watched the Devastator shoot towards the other two ships, with small fires and blast marks all across the hull.

**Meanwhile…**

"Heh heh heh…" Tartarus chuckled as he watched the Devastator. He had been in the elevator and felt the ship shaking apart. When Morgana learned what had transpired here… there would be hell to pay. But perhaps… yes… he could shift the blame to the Elites. Perfect…

**Back to the Z Fighters… **

"We're away! Hah, we did it!" Raditz laughed as he and Pan sat at the controls. Pan breathed heavily and closed her eyes.

"E-excuse me. I-I'll be right back." Pan said softly as she staggered through the small hallways until she reached the room with the table, where everyone was sitting. On the window in the back, they could see the three ships. Hermione, Bulla, Marron, and Harry were standing at the window, while Griffin and the muggle president were at the table. The others were elsewhere in the ship.

"Fancy a look, Pan?" Bulla asked softly. Pan nodded softly as she walked up to the window and looked out as she stood next to Harry. The _Devastator_ was getting closer and closer to the _Wand of Immortality_. The ship was taking serious damage

"There's no stopping that ship now. Let's just hope that he's still alive." Bulla said softly.

"Ron can do it. I know he can." Harry said as he squeezed Pan's hand.

**The Wand of Immortality…**

"Fire the engines! Turn us away from the Devastator! Get us out of here!" Captain Mira screamed as sirens blared.

"It's too late! We're going to hit!" A bridge member screamed. Captain Mira stared out of the viewport with her hands going white as they clenched to the railing. She had been in countless battles, from the Battle of Ramos Five to the Massacre of Reza. She had graduated from the Academy with top marks, and she knew the art of battle… she knew that it was her final battle. She took a deep sigh, and then turned to look at the bridge crew, who were looking at her with complete terror. And she knew that Captain Morza was thinking the same exact thing.

"Abandon ship." She said.

"Ma'am?" Liutenent Zera said with surprise.

"ABANDON SHIP!" She screamed, causing most of the crew to rush towards the door.

"Sir? Aren't you coming?" Zera asked with confusion.

"No. Good luck, soldier." Captain Mira smirked as she sat in the captain's chair and turned to look at the _Devastator_, which was 100 meters away and closing.

"Good luck, ma'am." Zera sighed before he ran out the door.

**The**_** Devastator…**_

"Gak!" Ron coughed as fire danced all around him.(If you want a soundtrack for this scene, think of the music from POTC, At World's End, from Cutler Beckett's death. He looked around, before he looked ahead to see the bow of the Devastator about to smash into the Wand of Immortality, which was trying to turn to the left. Most of his body felt cold, and darkness was clouding the edges of his vision.

"So this is how it feels to die…" The readhead muttered as his finger twitched over the self-destruct button.

"Guys… make it count. Kick some Death Eater ass." Ron chuckled. Then, the ship slammed into the Wand of Immortality!"

"Here we go! Burn in hell, you bloody gits!" Ron yelled as the ship shook violently. Then, he smiled as his hand hit the button, and he let the darkness take over. For a minute, he felt hot fire. Then… he felt nothing at all.

**Back to the Z Fighters…**

(For this scene, use the soundtrack from Halo Reach when Noble Five throws Noble Six from the Covanent Corvette and blew himself up with the Covanent Supercarrier.)

Hermione gasped as the bow of the Devastator slammed into the side of the Wand of Immortality, ripping through the side of the ship like a knife through a steak. But what was so eerie about it was how quiet it all was. The Devastator completely sliced through the Wand of Immortality, embedding the flagship inside like a knife.

"Ronald…" Hermione gasped.

"My… god…" Harry breathed.

"It… isn't over yet." Bulla said softly. Then, the Devastator exploded!

"RON!" Harry, Pan, and Hermione screamed. There wasn't any fire, but you could see a blue ring shoot out. Then, the rear part of the _Wand of Immortality_ spiraled into the _Touch of Death_, causing the ship to smash into pieces and fly apart in glowing red fragments.

"He did it. He actually did it." Bulla said softly. Hermione slid to her knees as tears slid down her face. Pan sobbed into Harry's shoulder, and Harry gritted his teeth as his eyes watered. Ronald Weasley, his best friend since his fist day at Hogwarts, who he had gone through adventure after adventure with… was really dead. Yet another friend that he had failed to save.

"My lord…" The Supreme Kai breathed.

"Ron…" Goku said softly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Gohan called out.

"Nothing, son! Keep up that training!" Goku called out.

"Sigh… I can't tell him now, this would devastate him." Goku sighed softly as he stood up.

"Where are you going, Goku?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Someone needs to tell Molly and Arthur that their son died a hero." Goku said. Then, he vanished.

"Hey, where did dad go?" Gohan called out.

"He didn't say." The Supreme Kai called out.

"Quiet!" Old Kai barked, making Gohan stare at him again.

"Boy, I feel awful. Something's happened. I wish that I could see what's happening." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes.

**Kami's Lookout…**

"They're coming out!" Dende turned to see Mr. Popo rush up to him.

"Just in time." Dende followed Mr. Popo to a familiar door, which, at that moment, opened to flood the namekian in a brilliant white light. Then, Piccolo stepped out, who didn't look much different.

"Well? How did it go?" Dende asked.

"See for yourself." Piccolo smirked. Then, a hand grabbed the edge of the wall, and a figure pulled herself out.

"My my! Amazing!" Mr. Popo said. Kiara looked new and improved. Her robes were tattered, but she had changed in the day that she had spent training. She had filed out, and looked completely fit.

"So, how do you feel?" Dende asked.

"Pretty good." Kiara grinned as she pulled her robes off, leaving her in a gi similar to Gohan's old Cell Game gi.

"Something… happened, while you guys were inside." Dende sighed.

"Someone is dead." Piccolo frowned.

"Yes." Dende nodded.

"What? Who died?" Kiara blinked.

"The ships belonging to the Dark Empire that have been floating outside our atmosphere have been destroyed, and Ron gave his life to do it." Dende sighed.

"No… you're lying! Ron… can't be dead!" Kiara gaped at Dende as a tear slid down her face.

"He died a hero." Dende said.

"His sacrifice won't be in vain, Kiara. We will make sure of that." Piccolo smiled as he put his arm on Kiara's shoulder.

"But, Harry did save the Wizarding and Muggle President of the United States in the process, as well as rescue Vegeta, Trunks, and his father in the process. He also saved Hercule Satan and two of Pan's comrades from the future, Bulla and Marron." Dende smirked.

"This is useful. The magical shield should be child's play for a guardian to overcome." Piccolo said as he, Dende, and Kiara walked to the outside of the Lookout.

Back to the Other Z Fighters…

"Shhhh… it's okay." Harry said softly as he patted Pan on the back.

"I… I failed." Pan said softly.

"Guys, we did what we had to do, for Earth! A fleet, obliterated! Thousands of Imperial casualties! Countless lives, saved! This puts a huge hole in Morgana's plans, and it gives us time to prepare a counterattack! President Griffin, you understand this, right? Bulla? Pan?" Marron asked as she looked around.

"Marron, now isn't the time." Bulla said softly.

"My god. Simply… there's no words for this. It's like Hiroshima all over again." Griffin said softly as he stood next to Pan.

"His sacrifice will not be forgotten. I will arrange to have the Medal of Honor sent to his family." The muggle president said as he looked at the ruins of the _Devastator_, _Wand of Immortality_, and _Touch of Death_.

"Oh my god, who's going to tell Ms. Weasley and the others that he's dead? She'll have a heart attack!" Harry gasped.

CRACK!

"What was that?" Harry asked with shock.

"No…." Bulla said softly. Harry looked at where Bulla was looking, and gaped. There was a new ship, coming out of a blue hole!

"A time rupture. They're here." Marron said as her fist tightened.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Dozens of blue holes appeared near the floating debris, and ships poured out of all of them.

"No… it's the whole damn Imperial Fleet!" Pan cursed.

"That's the largest fleet that I've ever seen." Bulla gaped. Then, a blue circle appeared, and then, a gigantic orb flew out of it.

"My lord…" Griffin said as his eyes widened.

"The Dawn's Hand… the floating city. The crown jewel of the Dark Empire." Pan snarled. Then, the ship rattled, and warning sirens went off.

"Brat, get your ass up here!" Raditz's voice roared.

"What's going on, Uncle Raditz?" Pan asked as she raced into the cockpit, with Harry right behind her.

"Rah! We're getting the aftershock of that explosion! It's shortening out all the systems!" Raditz snarled.

"Harry, strap yourself and everyone else in! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Pan spat as she leaped into the co-pilot's seat and strapped herself in.

"Right!" Harry nodded as he raced out of the cockpit.

"Come on, you piece of shit! Work!" Raditz spat as the ship rattled.

"We're in the atmosphere." Pan said as the outside of the ship glowed red.

"What I wouldn't give to be an astronaut right now!" the muggle president yelled as he hung onto the sides of his seat.

"GGAAAHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Mr. Satan screamed.

"You are the biggest coward I have ever seen. To think that Hillary wanted to give you an award…" The muggle president sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it." Trunks muttered.

"Raditz, where is this vessel going to land? I demand an answer!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to keep this ship from smashing into pieces!" Pan screamed as the ship rattled.

"Come on, you bitch!" Raditz yelled as he pulled at the controls.

"Stop insulting this ship! That's the last thing we need!" Pan screamed. Then, the smoke faded enough to see a large landmass in front of them, making their eyes widen.

"Griffin! We're going to crash in the States! We need that shield down now! Get up here!" Pan screamed. A minute later, the President stumbled in.

"We need you to lower that shield for a second, or we're screwed. You know the spell. Here, do it quick, or we're all dead!" Pan screamed. Griffin stammered for a second, before he looked up at the growing continent, growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"Very well. Refica Relasia!" Griffin yelled as he pointed his wand. Then, a blue light filled their screen as the ship shook.

"We're through. Refica Refuso!" Griffin said as he pointed his wand behind him.

"That was to seal it back." Griffin answered.

"Get your ass back in a seat." Raditz muttered. The older man nodded before he left with a frown on his face.

"This is it! We're going to hit!" Pan yelled as the ship skimmed over a mountain range. Then, one of the wings smashed into a peak!

"NO! DAMN IT, WE'RE OUT OF CONTROL!" Raditz roared as the ship spun.

"EVERYONE, HANG ON!" Pan screamed. Harry looked out the window to see a forest beneath him. Then…

CRASH! Harry gasped as the ship spiraled with a horrible sound of twisting metal. Then… he saw nothing but black.

Unknown time later…

GASP! Harry blinked as he slowly raised his hand, which was covered in red blood. He gasped as he looked around weakly, to see everyone else lying unconscious.

"I… have to get help…" Harry groaned as he pulled himself out of the smashed window, collapsed on the ground, and gasped as the sun blinded him for a second.

"I…" Harry groaned as he saw the outline of the Dawn's Hand in the sky.

"Ron… I'm sorry." Harry groaned as black overtook him.

**Pretty great, right? This took me days to do, so you better review, or I'll be pissed off and won't write any other stories, like my halo story. Review! I hope Ron's death didn't piss you off.**


	55. Betrayed By The Empire

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Review!**

Chapter 54

**Several minutes earlier…**

"Heh. That was a very useful visit." Cell chuckled as he stepped out of the small house with a picture of the blond thief in his hand. At that instant, he whirled to look up at the sky.

"I just felt several thousand kis disappear. What's going on up there?" Cell frowned. Then, he yelled as he shot into the air. He paused and looked down to see the small town beneath him. Cell grinned as he held his hand out and his face

"Better cover my tracks. And this will piss Potter off even more!" Cell grinned as he fired a red ball from his hands. For a second, there was slience. Then…

BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM! Godric's Hollow was engulfed by a gigantic red ball that grew bigger and bigger, and then it exploded!

"I can't wait to make the rest of the world look like this!" Cell grinned as he turned and pointed his right ringfinger into the sky.

"MORSMORDE!" Then, Cell howled with laughter as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. This would be funny. Let the Death Eaters be blamed for something that they didn't do for once. Cell chuckled as he turned back into his normal form and shot into the sky, quickly passing through the atmosphere. Cell stopped cold when he saw the three ships in front of him. Or rather, what was left of them. _The Wand of Immortality_ was nothing now but grey pieces of metal with glowing red edges, the Touch of Death was in two floating pieces, and Cell couldn't see the Devastator anywhere.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Cell gaped.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Cell blinked as blue holes opened near him, and dozens of ships flew through, followed by a gigantic orb. Cell blinked. It was the side of a small moon, and dotted in thousands of yellow lights.

"Oh, I like these odds." Cell chuckled. Then, he looked at the photo in his hand.

"Now, where am I going to find you…" Cell muttered.

**Elsewhere, and an unknown amount of time later…**

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He wasn't sure where he was, but his vision slowly focused, revealing a white ceiling. He blinked, not feeling his glasses on his face. He moaned as he slowly lifted his head and tried to look around.

"He's awake!" a woman's voice yelled, making Harry groan again. All he could see in front of him were blurs.

"Harry, you're okay! Here's your glasses." One burry image with Hermione's voice said as she handed Harry a faint black blur, which Harry slowly grabbed and put on his face. He blinked as the blurry images turned into Hermione, Bulla, Pan and Marron. He immediately sat up, and looked around. He was in a white hospital room, with several other empty beds. At the far right end was a large window covered by white curtains.

"About time you woke up, boy." Harry turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall.

"Where… what happened? Where's everyone else?" Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Either still in recovery or up and about somewhere. You've been out a while." Bulla frowned.

"What happened? I thought we crashed into a forest." Harry blinked.

"We did. Pan and Raditz got the worst of it, but they're both okay, for the most part." Bulla chuckled.

"Where are we?" Harry frowned.

"Saint Richards Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, in Washington DC." Everyone turned to see President Griffin come in, now dressed in a new set of robes. Harry blinked in surprise as Griffin closed the door behind him. But, Harry had seen the two men outside and the large crowd of reporters

"What… how'd we get here?" Harry blink in surprise as Griffin placed his hat on a coat rack.

"The Ministry of Magic alarms went off after the shield was lowered, and they tracked our descent after that. Picked us up, maybe ten minutes after we crashed. There was some confusion at first to if me and Bill were the real thing. There's a big mess to fix." Griffin sighed as he sat in a chair next to Harry.

"How… how long was I out?" Harry asked.

"About two days. You got smashed up pretty good." Vegeta chuckled.( I know what you're all gonna say, about Morgana, Gohan, Goku, and everything else. Just keep reading.)

"So… what now?" Harry asked.

"Well, Wizarding Congress is in a riot over all this, and I've called a meeting with the Wizarding United Nations to discuss the situation, minus the English Minister of Magic, for obvious reasons. I've gotten about several dozen owls already with Howlers screaming about the armada up there from other Ministers. Oh, and... we found what was left of the ship that we were on." Griffin sighed

"What? Where?" Harry asked.

"We followed muggle reports and found the ruins in Texas, in a crater a mile long. We managed to get it to Area Fifty-One and clear the memories of the muggles who reported it. Still, that didn't stop those newshounds outside from getting some pictures of the whole mess." Griffin said.

"Human media… a pain in the ass." Vegeta snarled.

"Did… did you find Ron?" Harry asked softly as he stood up and looked down at himself. The room went quiet, save one person.

"Boy, have a brain! Even if Weasley survived the collision, he was vaporized when the ship exploded. Do you want me to go on?" Vegeta frowned.

"STOP! WE GET IT!" Hermione screamed as she closed her eyes and punched a bed, causing it to crack. Two healers immediately rushed in.

"False alarm. We're fine." Griffin said.

"Is that Harry Potter?" one of the healers said with interest.

"Get out now, before I blast you into the next century." Vegeta said as he gave his famous glare at the two healers, who gasped and immediately rushed out the door, just as Future Trunks walked in.

"Gahhh… I hate those cameras." Trunks muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tell me about it. They all think I'm a Death Eater spy because a nurse saw the Dark Mark on my arm. I owe you for getting me out of that mess, President Griffin." Pan sighed as she looked at her left arm.

"You don't owe me a thing. It's the least I can do for you after you saved my life." Warren chuckled

"Vegeta, where's your father?" Harry asked.

"Eating in the cafeteria with Kakarot's brother." Vegeta muttered.

"Hey Trunks, why didn't Mirai Gohan come with you?" Harry asked the saiyan.

"Oh… he's married now, and just had a boy. " Trunks grinned.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled as Bulla and Marron blinked in confusion.

"What's the boy's name?" Harry asked. Trunks grinned.

"Harry." Trunks grinned. Harry blinked in complete surpise. Future Gohan named his son after him?

"Yeah, I know. Gohan met this nice girl, and they really hit it off. And no, it wasn't an adult version of anyone from this time's Hogwarts. I think her name was… Sara, yeah, that was it. She's really nice, brown hair, green eyes… I think that I've got a picture somewhere…" Trunks muttered

"I wish that he was here, we sure could use his help." Harry sighed.

"Well, I'm stuck here, so, whatever you guys are up to, count me in." Trunks grinned.

"Heh. Nice to see that you haven't changed since the last time I saw you, boy." Vegeta smirked.

"Hey, I just realized! Where's Scorpius?" Harry blinked as he looked around.

"Oh, we took custody of Captain Malfoy, but he's not being very cooperative." Griffin chuckled.

"What did you expect? In the Empire, they train their soldiers to resist torture. You're not gonna break him. I should know, I was there with him. If you want him to talk, let me in there." Pan sighed.

"Funny, I don't see you as the persuasive type." A deep voice chuckled, making everyone sit up and look around with confusion, before they turned to look at the window.

"Namek! Stop hiding and come out!" Vegeta barked. Then, the curtains swished as a pair of feet landed on the ground.

"It's Piccolo!" Harry grinned. Pan, Bulla, and Marron tensed.

"Sorry, but the namekian we know is a savage killer, so pardon our hostility." Bulla frowned.

"Hmph. So this is the daughter of Vegeta, and the adult Marron... interesting." Piccolo frowned as he walked forward.

"Piccolo, where have you been all these months?" Pan asked with surprise.

"Training." At that moment, someone landed next to Piccolo, making everyone gape in surprise.

"Videl!" Hermione gasped.

"Kiara!" Harry grinned as he leaped out of the bed and immediately hugged the saiyan. Then, her lips immediately met with his. Harry gasped mentally, and then sighed as he leaned into it. Pan blushed as she looked away. This felt a little weird.

"What happened to you? You look… wow." Harry breathed as he looked at Kiara.

"I could say the same to you! Your power feels amazing! What happened to you?" Kiara grinned.

"It's a long story." Harry smirked.

"So, I meet the legendary King Piccolo at last. I've heard a lot about you, both good and bad." Griffin said as he held his hand out.

"I could say the same about you, Griffin. But, now isn't the time for that. This is the calm before the storm, and mark my words… this storm will consume the entire planet. No one will be safe. Not even in this place." Piccolo frowned as he looked out the hospital window. You could see the city in front of them, with the Washington Monument and the Capital faintly visible.

"No army has set foot in this nation since the War of 1812, which is why the shield was created. I was elected to keep this nation safe, which is what I will do, at any cost!" Griffin said as he crossed his arms.

"Warren, don't make the same mistake that both wizarding and muggle presidents have made in the past before you. Americans have already been killed. They've made the first move, now, it's time for you to strike back. It's always the same thing. You try to stay neutral, but something major happens and you get sucked in. Do you really want another Pearl Harbor?" Piccolo frowned.

"You're asking me to send thousands, if not millions, of men to their graves. We've all seen the videos of Cell wiping out an entire muggle army with a flick of his hand. What do you expect any of us to do against? power like that?" Griffin asked as he looked at the Namekian.

"Not if you have someone leading your men who's capable of keeping on par with Cell and the other V Fighters." Piccolo said.

"You want the Z Fighters to lead the American army?" Griffin gaped.

"I like the sound of this." Vegeta smirked. Griffin groaned as he stared at Piccolo.

"It's perfect! We have a whole cache of ships and technology that we can use against them! We can face Cell and Riddle head on! I've seen it for myself!" Pan said with excitement.

"Surely other nations hate Tom Riddle as much as you do. And, how many other Ministers want to kill

"Not just Americans. If Earth is to survive, then all wizards and muggles must work together." Piccolo sighed

"My god… you're asking me to start World War Three!" Warren gaped at Piccolo.

"Warren, England is suffering atrocities unimaginable that are horrible as the horrors during World War Two. Don't let history repeat itself. One rumor is that Dr. Gero is performing painful and gruesome experiments on captured muggle-borns and squibs. And I know for a fact that the Black Lake of Hogwarts has been drained and transformed into a mining facility, which Snape is forcing students to work in as detention, as well as muggleborns." Piccolo said. Hermione gasped, and Harry snarled.

"That's exactly what they're doing in our time, too! Our Earth's practically a polluted wasteland! At Hogwarts, we had to use spells to keep from suffocating!" Pan protested.

"I care more about the new buckets of bolts that that woman was babbling about. If there's five new androids out there, I'm going to take them down myself." Vegeta smirked.

"What? New androids?" Piccolo frowned.

"Yeah! That woman was talking about Androids Twenty-One through Twenty-Five. That's all we got before Pan's brother tried to kill all of us." Trunks added.

"Curses! We finally get rid of Bojack, and he's replaced by five new enemies! And you have no idea what kind they are, or who they are?" Piccolo frowned.

"No, not a clue." Trunks muttered.

"Damn! This isn't what we need at the moment." Piccolo muttered.

"Get that lightbulb out of my face!" Raditz's voice roared.

"Oh crap." Pan groaned.

BAM! The doors flew open as Raditz stomped in, with King Vegeta right behind him. White lights flashed behind them.

"Is that him?" a woman yelled.

"Harry Potter, how does it feel to be in the United States?" a male reporter yelled as white lights flashed.

"Shut the fuck up!" King Vegeta snarled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"That food was absolute shit! I mean reall…" Raditz stopped when he saw Piccolo.

"You!" Piccolo snarled as he got into a fighting position.

"Well, well, if it isn't the green bean! Been a long time, namek." Raditz smirked as his hands glowed purple.

"The last time I saw you, I put a hole through your chest. How'd you get back, Raditz?" Piccolo smirked.

"My father. He thought that I had some good in me, so he broke me out of hell with some machine. I must admit, I've been looking forward to the day that I would wipe that smirk off your face." Raditz smirked.

"Bring it on. I've gotten a lot stronger since our last fight." Piccolo smirked.

"Same here." Raditz smirked.

"WHOA! Now is not the time to be fighting between each other! Let's save that for Cell!" Pan said as she stood between Raditz and Piccolo and held her arms out.

"Hmph. Fine." Piccolo snorted.

"Heh. I'm going to enjoy the day that I get revenge…" Raditz chuckled.

"Hey, where's my wand?" Harry asked. The room went silent.

"You… didn't tell him?" Griffin asked with surprise. Harry blinked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry frowned. Pan sighed, and then walked to the small desk next to Harry's bed, and pulled the drawer ope.

"I'm really sorry, Harry." Then, Pan pulled out Harry's wand, or rather, what remained of it. The wand was almost completely snapped in two, save a few strands of phoenix which were barely holding the wand together.

"What the hell happened to it?" Kiara gasped as Harry stared at the ruins of his wand. This meant that his protection against Voldemort… was gone.

"I'm really sorry. It didn't survive the crash." Pan bowed her head.

"Is there any chance of fixing it?" Harry asked softly.

"Not with damage that bad." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms.

"Not to worry Harry, I'll arrange for you to get one of the best wands money can buy, free of charge!" Griffin grinned.

"…..Thank you, sir." Harry said softly.

"So, can all wizards see that armada in the sky?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. It's causing a bit of a panic." Griffin said as he pulled a rolled up newspaper out of his robes and unrolled it.

"The Daily Herald?" Hermione blinked as Harry took the paper from Griffin. On the cover was a picture of the _Devastator_, or what was left of it. The picture showed a man in a cowboy outfit and several others on horses looking at the ruins, which were in a desert. Most of it looked like jagged pieces of metal and glowing blue unidentifiable parts.

"Alien warship crash lands in Texas, Could this be the start of an Invasion?" Harry read outloud.

"Someone ratted the warship part out." Bulla muttered.

"Morgana must be pissed. No way she missed that. "May I?"" Pan asked as she extended her hand. Harry nodded as he handed her the newspaper.

"Yeah, this is the ruins of the Devastator, alright." Pan smirked.

"Is it true? Is Ron… really dead?" Kiara asked softly.

"Yes… it is. He was fatally wounded by Lord Tyranus, so he chose to stay behind and destroy all three ships." Harry said softly.

"That sounds like him." Kiara chuckled

"Dende told us." Piccolo said.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Kiara said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm going to go see Hercule. He did raise me since I was a baby, after all." Kiara said as she bunched her hair into two pigtails.

"He's pretty much ruined by now, Kiara. It doesn't help that he screamed for his mommy three times in front of the muggle president." Harry added.

"Still… be back later!" Kiara winked as she walked out the door.

"Is that Videl Satan?" someone yelled as the door closed.

"I hate to tell you this, but you don't have much time left. You've accelerated Morgana's plan, and you spat in Riddle's face. They're going to send everything." Pan said as she looked at Griffin.

"Great. When those newshounds get wind of this, all hell is going to break lose." Griffin muttered.

"You know how the Empire works. We could use that." Piccolo said.

"Still, Malfoy isn't going to say anything to you. Let me in there. I know him." Pan smirked.

"Oh please, let me in with the crybaby. I'll make him talk." Vegeta smirked.

"We need him to talk, dad, not be in a coma." Bulla. rolled her eyes.

"Great. Why do I keep getting brats from other times?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Now I see where Trunks got the smartass attitude from." Bulla chuckled.

"What did you say?" Vegeta roared with a vein in his head.

"Enough, all of you!" Griffin yelled. Then, he sighed as he looked at Pan.

"How much time would you say that we have before they attack?" Griffin asked. Pan frowned, and scratched her head for a moment.

"I'd say that you've got less than a week before you have Riddle and Cell blasting down your front door." Bulla frowned.

"That's Christmas Day!" Hermione gasped.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Morgana loves to attack on holidays, because she thinks that defenses are the weakest then." Bulla added.

"That did work for Geroge Washington." Hermione muttered.

"We need to find Morgana and get her out of the picture. If she's here in the States, she'll compromise any defense that you make." Marron frowned as she looked at Griffin.

"I put out an alert on the girl that you described, but nothing so far." Griffin sighed.

"You need to let us talk to Scorpius. If anyone knows where she is, he does. Trust me, I can get to him." Pan said.

"Hah! Malfoys are weak and pathetic cowards!" Vegeta smirked.

"Scorpius isn't like the rest of his family. There's good in him." Pan smiled.

"Aw hell no! Pan, no! You're not going to turn him into a Z Fighter!" Marron groaned.

"He's a Death Eater!" Bulla added.

"Bulla, you found a disgraced Lieutenant and Death Eater who was completely lost and didn't know what to do with the rest of her life, and gave her a chance for a new life. I… never properly thanked you for giving me that chance." Pan said softly as she looked at her feet.

"Pan… wow, I can't believe this…" Bulla muttered.

"Kakarot's grandbrat, one of those black robed idiots? Hah!" Vegeta laughed.

"Look, just let us talk to him. Me, Bulla, and Vegeta." Pan said.

"Now you're talking." Vegeta smirked.

"Sigh… General Mark is going to be pissed, but considering the circumstances… fine. But, we'll be watching every second." Griffin glared at Pan, who nodded.

"We better hurry. Knowing the Empire, they're already having a hearing about this mess. I have a feeling who's ass they're going to fry." Pan frowned. She was right.

**The Ruins of the Wand of Immortality…**

"Have we found everything?" Irena asked as she looked at her bridge crew. Needless to say, when she had finally arrived with reinforcements, she hadn't expected to find that the Devastator, Wand of Immortality, and Touch of Death were nothing but floating wreckage and a distress signal. She had immediately been ordered to take the supership _Atomizer_ out to search for survivors, along with five flagships as protection. They had already sent scouts into the wreckage and were scanning the area for survivors.

"Yes, Admiral Malfoy. All survivors have been found, and we've done an extensive scanning of the wreckage. Lieutenant Teela is confirmed to be among the dead." Captain Mera said as he saluted in front of Teela. Mera was from Rasa Mendos, a desert world. He was a humanoid species, but his species had orange skin and black eyes.

"I see… Lady Morgana will be furious." Irena muttered. Teela had been one of Morgana's closest friends and comrades. Morgana would want whoever was responsible to be executed publically.

"Admiral… Captain Malfoy was not found among the dead, or in an escape pod. He is MIA." Mera said.

"I see…" Ireana said softly. So, her brother was missing. He was the last of her family,, the last of the Malfoy family, in fact, besides her. Both her parents and her grandparents had died when Planet Malfoy had exploded, leaving her and Scorpius orphans and the heirs to the Malfoy fortune. If he was gone… this meant that the Malfoy name and bloodline died with her.

"Admiral?" Irena blinked as she turned to see an elite guard kneel before her.

"Yes?" Irena blinked

"We're getting an order to return to the _Dawn's Hand_ from Commander Hammer. The council is holding a hearing." The elite said.

"Very well. Recall the scout ships, and prepare to make way." Irena said.

"Yes sir!" Captain Mera saluted. Irena sighed as she turned and looked back at the _Dawn's Hand_.

"Fools. This victory is meaningless. Soon, the world will kneel under our might." Irena smirked.

**The Dawn's Hand… **

"She approached in one ship." Tyranus said as he stood in the front of the council room. On both sides were hundreds of different species of aliens. But in front of him was his main focus. Morgana was on the right side, in a blue hologram, since she was still in the States. But in the dead center, was a figure completely cloaked, sitting in a floating blue chair, also as a hologram. Tartarus was standing next to him, who didn't look very happy. Near the exit, Voldemort stood motionlessly as Nagini curled up at his feet. He kept a neutral face as he looked around.

"Why wasn't she vaporized on sight?" Morgana hissed.

"I was not present for that part of the event. I was not informed of my sister's presence until she was already on route to the cell block. Lieutenant Teela and Chieftan Tartarus were the heads of the division sent to secure her." Tyranus said as he looked at the hologram of Morgana. The figure simply twirled a wand between its fingers.

"Tartarus?" Morgana asked as she looked over at where the Brute was.

"He exaggerates, my lady. The moment that I informed him of the Witch's arrival, he took off for the prison bay." Tartarus added .

"I care more about how the Witch stole several uniforms right off a squad of soldiers and snuck her allies, right past you! That, Tartarus, was an horrible embarrassment!" Morgana snarled.

"I had my suspicions, but Lieutenant Teela stopped me when the Witch claimed that one of the soldiers molested her and she struck back in self-defense." Tartarus answered.

"Now, explain the tractor beam generator. Who was responsible for that?" Morgana snarled.

"That… I cannot say. But whoever it was used Potter's invisibility cloak, so they went undetected." Tyranus protested. Then, he looked at the cloaked figure.

"Surely, you understand, Emperor Cell! It is one of the Deathly Hallows, like the Elder Wand, which you are holding right now!" Tyranus protested. The cloaked figure didn't say a word. At that moment, Irena stepped in, saluted the two elite guards at the door, and quickly took her seat. The room filled with muttering.

"This is an embarrassment! Lord Tyranus won't get out of this. " Irena turned to see Hammer next to her, her fellow Dark Force member. The Namekian was much different from his other spawn. He was large, and had the classic skin of all Namekians. He was very muscular, and had a scar over his left face. Some said that his power matched that of a super saiyan. He was also the last of the Namekians.

"Enough Lord Tyranus! Now, you claim that you engaged the witch in combat… in the elevator shaft?" Morgana frowned.

"Correct. I had Lord Voldemort as my ally, and we were nearly victorious!" Tyranus added, causing a loud mutter.

"He spoke his name!" someone gasped.

"The audacity!" someone else hissed. Voldemort smiled.

"_This is beyond my dreams. The whole universe fears my name!"_ Voldemort thought with elation.

"But?" Morgana glared at Tyranus.

"The vixen used Potter's wand, and, just when I was about to execute her… it attacked both me and Lord Voldemort." Tyranus said, causing even more muttering.

"A wand, attacking on its own? Preposterous!" a council member yelled out.

"Such a thing is unheard of!" Another one added.

"Interesting…" Irena frowned as she tapped her fingers.

"Enough! Now, even with the Dark Lord as an ally, she still evaded you, and led Potter and his allies to the bridge! Do you deny this?" Morgana hissed.

"No, but the fault belongs to Captain Malfoy." Tyranus said, causing even more yelling.

"How do you reason that? Your rank as a Dark Lord outranks him! You were the commanding officer!" Irena glared.

"I still arrived in time to destroy the auto-pilot and fatally wound Ronald Weasley, before attempting to kill the Witch. But, she attempted to defeat me by destroying the bay windows with her blade, causing explosive decompression. Fortunately, my suit's abilities saved my life. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Teela and many others were not so fortunate. Murdered by a coward's tactic." Tyranus said.

"Then, explain why you ordered the Wand of Immortality and the Touch of Death to fire on the Devastator, with thousands of our own soldiers still inside it!" Morgana hissed, causing roars of fury.

"Heretic!" an elite roared.

"Traitor!" another council member yelled.

"Worthless monkey!" another one yelled. Tyranus almost killed the one who yelled that.

"They were dead anyway. I tried to save thousands more!" Tyranus protested.

"Explain yourself!" Morgana hissed.

"The Witch was planning to destroy the _Devastator_ anyway! She was bragging about how the _Dawn's Hand_ was going to arrive to a graveyard! I knew at that moment that it was better to destroy the _Devastator_ than let it fall into the wrong hands!" Tyranus protested.

"How dare you!" a council member roared.

"I tried to stop the ship, but it was too late. The force of te explosion sent me spiraling through the atmosphere until I crashed into the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I miraculously survived, and, once I was fully recovered, I returned here to give my report. Now, I leave my fate in your hands. I humbly beg you for another chance to destroy the Witch." Lord Tyranus said as he kneeled. The council erupted into furious roars.

"Kill him!"

"Rip off his mask and let him choke to death!"

"No, rip the mask off and shoot him out the airlock!"

"Sentence him to the Dementor's Kiss!" Tyranus felt a shiver go up his spine at that one.

"Ha ha ha…" Tartarus chuckled as he leaned against the back wall. This was too good to be true.

"There will be order in this council!" Morgana hissed as she slammed her fist into the chair that she was in.

"ENOUGH!" the entire room went silent as Future Cell floated forward.

"You were right to try destroy the _Devastator_ to prevent the Witch's actions, but the Witch, your own flesh and blood, gained the upper hand over you once more!" Future Cell hissed.

"By the time that I attempted to counter the witch's actions… there was nothing I could do." Tyranus said, causing the council to roar even more.

"My lord, we must make an example of him!" Morgana hissed. Emperor Cell ra

"You are one of our most valued instruments, and one of the last of a great race. You have overcome the many flaws created by the families of both your mother and father. You have succeeded where your sister failed long ago. But, your inability to safeguard the Fleet of Malice and keep the leaders of the Rebellion in prison… was a colossal failure!" Cell snarled.

"And now, the Americans know that we are coming! We have lost the element of surprise!" Morgana hissed.

"I will lead our army against the Americans, and emerge victorious!" Tyranus said as he held his arms out.

"No, you will not! Future Cell snarled.

"No… NO! I will not be treated like her! I have devoted my life to the Empire! I've followed every order without question! You can't do this to me! You can't! I am!" Tyranus protested as he drew his sword.

"You are a shadow of your former self, not even a quarter as powerful as you were before. The Dark Force will take over your mission." Future Cell chuckled. The room erupted into cheers.

"Yes! Let them be the ones to capture Harry Potter and the Witch!"

"They have never failed us before!"

"Heh heh heh." Tartarus chuckled.

"NO! THIS WILL NOT STAND! PAN IS MINE!" Tyranus roared as a black aura surrounded him and his muscles grew, causing his armor to rumble. Several council members screamed as the elites drew their weapons and slowly drew forward.

"Heh… he's grown strong since the last time I saw him." Hammer chuckled.

"Sigh… they never learn…" Future Cell sighed.

"Dark Force, take care of him!" Morgana hissed. Irena and Hammer immediately leaped from their seats and landed in front of Tyranus.

"Fools! You think that you can stop me?" Tyranus hissed as he backed up.

"Actually, yes." Tyranus whirled to see Android 30 behind him with a smirk on his face. Android 30 was a bit different from the other units. He looked like a normal human man, but he had short blonde hair and was dressed in a black leather jacket with black sunglasses, as well as blue jeans. On the back of his jacket was the Red Ribbon Army logo.

"I'm not scared of a bucket of bolts like you!" Tyranus snarled. Then, he gasped as a blue light shot out of a corner and smashed into Tyranus!

"GAK!" Tyranus snarled. He couldn't move a muscle!

"Have I introduced our latest member? After your sister killed Captain Meban, Emperor Cell provided us with a valuable new member." Android 30 chuckled.

"Thanks! I'm still getting used to the team." Tyranus weakly turned his head to see a humanlike figure step out of the shadows. Tyranus gaped. It was a Cell Junior! But, he looked like a mini version of Perfect Cell!

"He's is my most elite child. His power matches that of Gohan's when he fought me during the Cell Games. But enough of that… terminate him!" Future Cell laughed. Cell Junior laughed as his hands sparked blue, causing Tyranus to scream as blue electricity danced over him. He slumped over on his knees as his suit made a rasping sound. (Think of Darth Vader after he threw the Emperor down the elevator shaft.)

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Hammer grinned as he cracked his hands.

"No! RAAHH!" Tyranus roared as he charged forward and brought his sword down.

CLANG!

Tyranus stopped cold and gaped.

"Is that all you can do? And I thought the saiyans were legendary." Hammer chuckled as he held Tyranus's sword between his hands. Then, he twisted his hands sharply, causing the sword to snap in two. Hammer chuckled as he leaped up, revealing Irena behind him, who had her hands together in front of her.

"Sorry, Bardock." Irena smiled. Then, the yellow blast flew from her hands and smashed into him!

"GAK!" Tyranus gaped as he rolled over the ground. The council erupted into cheers and roars.

"Kill him!"

"Destroy him!"

"Make him suffer!"

Tyranus coughed as he looked up.

"So, after all my service to the Empire, all those years… this is what I get in return." Tyranus gasped as blood dripped out of his mask.

"Keep on your feet, kid." Android 30 chuckled as his foot slammed into Tyranus's stomach, causing his armor to crack slightly.

"It can't end like this!" Tyranus thought with panic as he leaped up over Android 30's next blow and landed behind the android!

"Take this! YAH!" Tyranus yelled as he slammed his fist in the back of 30's neck, sending him tumbling into Hammer and Irena!

"Take this! MASENKO HA!" Tyranus roared as he fired the yellow blast that used to be one his father's most classic moves.

"What do you all think of me now?" Tyranus chuckled as he lowered his hands.

"Fool." Future Cell chuckled. The smoke faded to reveal Hammer, Irena, and Android 30 standing up as if nothing happened.

"No…" Tyranus breathed as he backed up.

"Ha ha!" Cell Junior leaped over the cyborg's head to join the rest of the group.

"Do you see now… why we are feared throughout the universe?" Morgana chuckled.

"This isn't working! I've got to get out of here… and I'll gain immortality in the process!" Tyranus smiled.

"Any last words?" Morgana smiled.

"Actually, I do… SOLAR FLARE!" Tyranus roared, coating the entire room in a brilliant light!

"GAK!" Voldemort hissed as he clawed at his face and Nagini hissed with rage and pain. The room erupted into chaos, with council members screaming and rushing over each other. Tyranus smirked. These were no warriors.

"You'll regret having me as an enemy, Morgana

Riddle! To think that we were going to be wed!" Tyranus snarled. Then, he turned and dashed from the room, going right past the Elite's at the door, who were also roaring in pain.

"They've got to be around here somewhere! I know that they were brought here!" Tyranus snarled as he shot through the hallways and looked around. Then, he slammed his fist on the next door, causing it to slide up.

"Jackpot." Tyranus grinned. In the center of the room, was a pedastool. And in the dead center of it, was six familiar orange balls.

"I knew that she brought them here! Not leaving any guards was careless!" Tyranus smirked as he strode forward and picked up the seven star ball. At the moment, the room glowed red, and alarms went off.

"Wow, I'm an idiot." Tyranus muttered.

The Council Chambers…

"What?" Hammer hissed as the room flashed red.

"THE DRAGONBALLS! HE'S STEALING THE DRAGONBALLS! STOP HIM!" Morgana screamed.

"NO! I will not let a monkey steal my immortality!" Voldemort thought with pure rage as he blinked, his vision slowly returned.

"Over my ass, he steals it!" Hammer growled as he and the other Dark Force members rushed from the room.

"There!" Tyranus smirked as he put the last dragonball into the folds of his robes. He was lucky that the earth dragonballs were much smaller than the Namekian dragonballs, or he'd have a problem. Now, the only missing ball was the four star one.

"Heh. I'll get my body and immortality back!" Tyranus smirked as he rushed from the room and ran down the next hallway.

FWIP! The Dark Force rushed through the door, to find nothing there.

"Rah! Spread out and find him! He won't get far!" Irena snarled. Then, they turned and rushed out the door, just as a black blast smashed into the wall.

"DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM!" Irena screamed as fire danced in front of her.

"Fools!" Tyranus laughed as he rushed through the hanger doors, stareling the elite guards at the door.

"Lord Tyranus?" one of them asked with surprise as he ran past them. He leaped through the air and landed neatly in Morgana's own starfighter, an elite Frima fighter, and instantly turned on the engines. The Dark Force rushed through the door to see the ship shoot off the ground!

"NO! Stop him!" Irena screamed as she and the others fired ki blasts at the ship, but it was too late. Tyranus roared with laughter as the ship passed through the hanger doors and shot towards Earth.

"You can't stop me now, Riddle!" Tyranus laughed.

**What a turn of events! What else lies ahead? Review! **


	56. Tyranus's New Plan

**Hey, it's me! I've decided to edit this chapter again, and keep Tyranus evil**

Chapter 55

The Arbiter walked through a large hallway leading to the Supreme Councilmen's chambers, and was looking around as he kept walking. There were several Brutes taking the Elite Guards's staffs and armor, and putting it on themselves. Some Brutes were already standing at attention, and the disarmed elites looked at the Arbiter as they passed him.

"This is unprecedented. Unacceptable." The Arbiter walked into a large circular room to see an elite in silver armor and two others talking to Future Cell and Morgana's holograms.

"Lord Tyranus stole the dragonballs and escaped this vessel under your watch." Future Cell replied calmly.

"And in my ship, none the less!" Morgana hissed.

"And we would have destroyed him, had you not ordered our ships to hold their fire. His escape belongs to the Dark Force!" the elite protested.

"Are you questioning our decision?" Morgana frowned.

"No, my lady, I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes!" the elite began to say.

"Changing the guard was a radical step, but your recent failures have made it clear that we can no longer trust the Elites with our safety." Morgana frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I will… relay your decision to the Council." The elite said. Then, he turned and left, glancing at the Arbiter as they passed him.

"Can you believe that the Elites are actually threatening to leave the Council? All over a simple guard reassignment." Future Cell chuckled.

"We have been your protectors since those before us joined the Empire." The Arbiter added.

"And you did not save him either, or his followers." Morgana frowned.

"We could not have anticipated that an asteroid would destroy the planet!" The Arbiter said.

"Enough of this petty talk. It is time that you learn why we have called you here. Long ago, I destroyed the Z Fighters, and hunted down the boy who caused me so much misery. He knew that he couldn't win that day. And so, as a final act, he committed suicide by self-destructing, and attempting to take me along with him. I may have survived that explosion, but, the dragonball that he was carrying did not, and the balls were all destroyed as a result, costing me of true immortality. But now, fate has given m… us a second chance, and a whole new universe to conquer!" Future Cell grinned.

"Yes. This world is healthy and young, full of new resources to feed our own world. And now, Gohan's children will be the key to victory." Morgana chuckled

"Tyranus's… unfortunate betrayal was to be expected. His greed is like that of Vegeta's, long ago on Planet Namek. He has six of the dragonballs, but that will serve him no purpose, until he has all seven." Future Cell chuckled. The Arbiter nodded. He had heard legends of the seven mystical orbs, that, when united, would release the Great God, who would grant untold power and majesty upon the Empire.

"What purpose does this serve?" the Arbiter asked. Future Cell and Morgana laughed..

"Arbiter, think! Lord Tyranus is on his own, on the run from the Empire! And his greatest wish is to regain that which the Witch stole from him, his full power and a complete recovery from his wounds! To do that, he needs all seven dragonballs and the password to activate them, releasing the Great God, who will deliver untold power and wealth. We both know who hides the final ball." Morgana smirked.

"The Witch." The Arbiter snarled.

"Yes. He will run to her like the coward he is and claim remorse. Once he claims the final ball from her, you will bring them all here. Finally, the Great God will come and grant us the power that we have seeked for all these years!" Morgana smiled as she raised her hands up.

"How will I find them, and know when the sacred orbs are united?" The Arbiter asked.

"With this. A tool used long ago by the Z Fighters of old." Morgana said as she held her hand out, causing a pedestal to rise in front of the Arbiter. The Arbiter backed up slowly, with surprise. The pedestal held a glass case, but what was inside it got the Arbiter's attention. There was a round object inside it, attached to a grey loop. It had a green screen with white lines crisscrossing over it.

"This is known as a Dragon Radar, taken from the body of Bulma Briefs, the one who created the device. It will find the Sacred Orbs anywhere on Earth. Take it." Morgana said as the glass covering it slid down. The Arbiter walked forward and picked up the Dragon Radar.

"I have had it kept in working condition all these years, in case the opportunity ever arose again, with some improvements. Now, click the top button to use it." Future Cell smiled. The Arbiter clicked the button, causing the device to beep and glow. The Arbiter looked with surprise to see an image of Earth. Six dots were moving across Europe.

"The last sacred orb is hidden, protected by some unseen barrier. When you see all seven balls together, inform me immediately. But, in the meantime, I want you to prepare our first wave, for your invasion of New Amsterdam!" Morgana smiled.

"As you wish, my lady." the Arbiter asked.

"Remember, it is crucial that we gain a foothold in our invasion! Once New Amsterdam is under our control, we can build up our land forces and swamp all of America in our fire! I've already got Alpha Base up and running, out on the borders of Philidalphia." Morgana chuckled.

"Farewell." the Arbiter said as he turned and left the room. Morgana hissed as she turned off her holoprojector. It had not been a pleasant experience to see her flagship blow up. She had had to give a quick goodbye to those kids and bolt. Frieza and the others had been pissed. Morgana had been angry, especially since she had blown her chance to get Jenny Griffin. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead and got up. Then, she turned and walked out of her private room. Essentially, Alpha Base was meant to house Brutes, but since none had come with her, she was using the droid production units to create T-2600 and T-3000 units. She was proud to say that, since she had the units on overtime, she had 5000 T-2600 units, and 1500 T-3000 units. She had created the perfect plan. If Griffin knew they were coming, New Amsterdam would be guarded heavily for a navel assault, and there would be one, led by the Arbiter. But, once the main forces were occupied, Morgana and Morbius would lead the droid assault from the opposite end of New Amsterdam, efficiently cutting off the assault, and forcing the Americans between the droids and Elites. New Amsterdam would be theirs, allowing them to build up their land forces. But, Morgana was pretty exhausted.

"I need a shower." Morgana muttered as she walked out of the room and walked through the courtyard. A roar made her turn to see several American Spikebacks roar and spit fire at the Death Eaters that had come with Morgana, as well as a very pissed Frieza and Zarbon. (American Spikebacks are dragons. They have grey skin with silver scales, and red eyes. They have spiky tails, and grey horns on their heads.

"Heh. Dragons make great mounts." Morgana chuckled as Frieza dodged another fire blast.

"Such rude and filthy creatures!" Zarbon snarled.

"Now then, about my shower…" Morgana muttered as she walked into another building. (She transported all this through capsules.)

**Now, I bet you're all wondering what happened to our Dark Lord on the run…**

Tyranus chuckled as he coasted over a forest and landed in a clearing, and took a deep sigh as he leaped from the cockpit of the ship, and landed on the ground. For a minute, he stood still. Then, he groaned as he slumped over, clutching his side and gasping weakly.

"Damn those Dark Force idiots! I barely had enough strength to get out of there!" Tyranus groaned as he held up his hand, seeing red blood on it. It dripped through his hands, staining the white snow beneath him. (Remember, it's a week before Christmas!") Tyranus muttered curses as he leaned against a tree. Then, a rumbling noise made the saiyan cyborg turn to see a large Hungarian Horntail smash out of the trees. Then, it turned towards Tyranus and glared at him.

"Well well… dinner!" Tyranus laughed. As if it understood him, the dragon roared. An instant later, it belched fire, which the wounded saiyan leaped out of the way of. He then whirled through the air and brought his sword out. He landed onto the dragon's head and plunged it into its skull, right between the scales. The dragon roared with pain and shot fire rapidly. Then, it collapsed onto the ground with a final sigh. Tyranus chuckled as he pulled his blade out of the creature's skull.

"Hmph. Worthless." Tyranus spat. At that moment, his stomach rumbled.

"Shut up." The saiyan muttered as he pointed his finger at a tree and fired a purple beam, going right through the tree trunks. Then, he fired several purple disks, causing the tree trunks to land into a pile of lumber. He then fired another beam, causing the wood to burst into flames.

"Finally… it's been ages since I ate dragon!" the saiyan grinned as he looked at the carcass.

**Later…**

CHOMP! GOBBLE! SMURF! Tyranus's helmet was lying next to him as he chomped on the last dragon leg, now cooked tenderly. He glanced at the carcass, which was now nothing but a skeleton.

"Odd that a horntail was out here, this isn't its usual territory. Then, he winched at his stinging side.

"Hmph. This ain't nothing, but an infection's the last thing I need, especially now. There's probably a muggle doctor facility or something around here. I'll just get this patched up, kill everyone there, and get back on my way. When I get my hands on Riddle, I'm cutting her head off! And Tartarus… I'll bust his head open with his own hammer! Don't even get me started on Pan!" Tyranus continued as he pressed a button on the ship, turning it into a capsule. After tucking Morgana's ship into his suit, he flew into the air, leaving the dragon carcass behind. He smirked.

"I know… I'll go to Pan and Potter, and get them to work with me. They can't say no, especially with the dragonballs in my possession. Meanwhile, I'll get Morgana's followers on my side. After al, if they betrayed me, they'll fear Morgana and betray her too. Heh… I'll be Emperor of the Empire, and when I get the four star ball, I'll regain my full power, and become immortal, nonetheless! Yes, it's perfect! PERFECT!" Tyranus laughed as he vanished into the distance.

**Not bad, right? Tyranus is one evil bastard! I changed my mind again, because no one changes like that, and it works to the plot to keep Tyranus evil. I think that the good vs evil concept exhibited by Bardock and Pan is critical in the war fight.**


	57. Interrogating Malfoy and Midnight Love

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review! Warning. There is a lemon in this chapter. Avoid if you are uncomfortable with lemons.**

Chapter 56

Scorpius groaned as he looked back at the white light on the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he had to put it at least a day. The last thing that he remembered was tumbling after Lord Tyranus had destroyed the viewpoint (the traitor!). Next thing he remembered was waking up in this room. After that, two wizards had put him through hours of interrogation, during which he hadn't said a single word, even after threats of spending the rest of his life in an high security American wizarding prison. Then, he whirled to see the door open to reveal…

"Pan!" Scorpius blinked in surprise as she walked in. Bulla and Vegeta walked in a minute later.

"Malfoy, we meet again." Bulla chuckled while Vegeta snorted.

**Outside…**

"I still don't think this is a good idea, President Griffin!" Genreal Mark muttered. Harry frowned as he looked at the man standing next to Griffin. He was dressed in brown robes with a large insignia of decorations across his left chest. He had thinning brown hair, white skin, and a scar across his left cheek. In Harry's opinion, the man reminded him of Vegeta, and didn't hold a high opinion of Harry, or anyone else, for that matter.

"General, show some respect! These men and women have braved impossible odds and made incredible sacrifices that others can't even begin to comprehend. You will show them respect! Do I make myself clear?" Griffin snarled. General Mark frowned.

"Been a long time, Scorpius." Pan smiled. Scorpius chuckled as he leaned back.

"So it has. You blew up my ship." Scorpius frowned.

"And two others in the process. The rest of the fleet's here, by the way. I can't imagine the look on Irena's face, let alone Morgana's. They're pissed." Pan chuckled.

"And you know what the Empire does to officers who fail." Bulla added.

"You don't scare me, none of you do. You're not going to break me." Scorpius snarled.

"Stubborn idiot. I'll be happy to bash a Malfoy head in." Vegeta chuckled.

"Scorpius… for the love of Christ, listen! You are a dead man when the Empire finds you!" Pan groaned as she stared at Scorpius. Then, she frowned as his eyes looked downward. She followed his eyes to see him staring at her chest. She turned red with embarrassment and rage.

"_Are you kidding me? He's between a rock and a hard place, and all he can do is stare at me?"_ Pan groaned mentally. Then, she sighed.

"Bulla, Vegeta, can you give me a minute?" Pan asked. Bullaa frowned, and then nodded. She quickly walked out, with Vegeta behind her, who was frowning.

"What is it?" Griffin blinked.

"I think that Pan's about to get personal." Bulla said.

"Mr President, this is absurb!" General Mark snarled.

"Not the time, old man!" Vegeta muttered.

"Scorpius… come on. You're different than Irena and the rest of your family. I've never heard you call someone mudblood or half-breed filth. You're not evil." Pan sighed as she leaned back onto the table.

"Doesn't mean that I'm a rebel or a traitor." Scorpius countered.

"Do you know that your sister thinks that you're weak, and that she plans to kill you so that the Malfoy fortune will all go to her?" Pan smirked. Scorpius's eyes widened, and then he snarled.

"That sounds like her. I bet she's celebrating. Must think I'm dead." Scorpius muttered.

"It must be hard, knowing that your own family doesn't love you." Pan sighed. Scorpius's eyes snapped open with rage.

"Well, no one knows that better than you!" he snarled. Pan felt like a wall smashed into her. She clenched her hands and teeth and closed her eyes as they watered. She sniffed, and then forced herself to open her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Scorpius, open your eyes! The Empire has stolen everything from us. You're ruined. If they find you, they will kill you." They were face to face now.

"My life… I've always been second best. Mother, grandfather… they all loved her. Anything I did, she did better, no matter what it was. I conquered a planet, she conquered an entire solar system. But… don't you get it? I've lost everything. My family, my money, everything… the Empire is all I have left." Scorpius said softly as he looked down.

"But it doesn't have to be. I've always dreamed of a new world, one where… no one hates anyone, where our children can be happy. One where all witches and wizards get along, no matter what your blood is. Where everyone's equal. Can you imagine it?" Pan sighed softly.

"That's what I always wanted too." Bulla said softly. Marron nodded.

"But life isn't like that, guys." Hermione frowned.

"Well… that's a pretty dream, but that's it." Scorpius frowned.

"Scorpius… please don't make me let them kill you." Pan looked at Scorpius desperately.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy snorted. Pan blushed.

"I…I just think that everyone deserves a second chance. But, I can see now that I'm just wasting my time. Enjoy the rest of your very miserable and short life." Pan snuffed as she turned and headed towards the door.

"This is it." Bulla frowned.

"Wait." Pan stopped and turned to look at Scorpius, who had his head down and his fists clenched.

"I… what can you possibly offer me? How are you going to keep the Empire from cutting my throat?" Scorpius asked softly.

"I'm glad you asked." Pan turned to see Griffin walk through the door, followed by General Mark.

"Give us one reason that we shouldn't put you in the muggle electric chair." General Mark snarled. Scorpius gulped.

"I didn't kidnap anyone! That was the bounty hunter!" Scorpius protested.

"I think that we just agreed that we were going to give him an offer." Pan frowned as she hid her blush.

"Correct. Now, you know valuable information about this organization, and have had experience in their ranks. Basically, you know how they work." Griffin said.

"And in return?" Scorpius frowned.

"You gain immunity from the criminal charges, and you become my military consultant, as well as a trainer for recruits. I'll release you into her custody." Griffin said as he glanced at Pan.

"Thank you." Pan bowed.

"Wait, you're going to trust this criminal?" General Mark gaped.

"General, we need every friend we can get. Besides, I can tell that we can trust this young woman." Griffin smirked.

"Bah!" General Mark muttered as he whirled and left the room. Harry blinked as the man rushed past him and out the door, in a flurry of robes.

"What's eating him?" Harry frowned as Pan and Griffin walked out.

"Don't blame him. He wasn't always like that." Griffin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Fourteen years ago, his wife and two daughters were visiting her sister in East City. He was a Lieutenant back then, working in France overseas. Then… the entire city was destroyed in a massive explosion, no survivors." Griffin sighed. Vegeta looked around nervously as Harry and Hermione glared at him.

"And it doesn't help that one of the men responsible is right there." Griffin glared at Vegeta.

"It was Nappa! I didn't do anything!" Vegeta muttered.

"Who gave the order in the first place?" Harry countered.

"So, when can I get Scorpius?" Pan interrupted.

"Well… it'll take a day or two to do the paperwork, but he'll be yours. You know… he's lucky to have a friend like you." Griffin smiled at Pan.

"You think so?" Pan looked down nervously.

"I'll be back." Harry said as he headed towards the exit. Hermione cleared her throat and followed Harry.

"I'm not staying in this shithole." Vegeta muttered as he left the room.

"You know… I used to be like him when I was his age." Griffin sighed as he looked at Scorpius, who was looking around nervously in the interrogation room.

"Really?" Pan blinked.

"Yes… my family was one of power and wealth, which is why my father sent me to Hogwarts instead of an American school. But, I was a reckless youth, which is why I ran away from home and joined the army, to fight against the Germans. But, I met Sara several years later, a Ravenclaw. She was… a brilliant young woman. She helped me turn my life around from the slump that I had been in. We had a little girl together, Jenny. She's about your age." Griffin sighed.

"When do we get to meet your wife?" Pan smirked. Griffin sighed.

"About six months after Jenny was born, Sara went back to England, to fight the Death Eater threat. She… was killed two months later. I should have gone with her, but I was wrapped up with Jenny and running for president. I let my own ambitions ruin me again… and this time, my daughter was the one who suffered." Griffin sighed.

"Then… why did you treat Tom Riddle like an old friend?" Pan asked.

"We met through a chance encounter at Hogwarts. He was fifteen, I was twenty. I had gone to give a hello to Dumbledore, and ran into him on my way out. There was something off about him. I didn't see him for another five years after that, until I ran into him in Albania. The two of us did an exploratory expedition for two months. Still… even though I thought something was off, I never thought that he'd go this far." Griffin sighed. Then, he looked at Pan.

"You know… you remind me of Sara." The old man chuckled.

"I do?" Pan frowned.

"Yeah... anyway, it's already late, and the hearing's tomorrow. I better get you kids back to the hotel." Pan blinked in confusion as Griffin turned and walked out of the room. Then, she turned to look back at Scorpius.

"What's wrong with me?" Pan asked softly as she placed a hand on the window.

**Elsewhere…**

Kiara sighed as she leaned on the edge of the balcony of the Ritz-Carlton, a five star hotel that gave a nice view of Washington DC. She had been here once before, with Hercule, a month after the Cell Games, before she found out about her… special abilities. She sighed as the wind swept past her, causing her nightgown to flutter at her knees. The half-moon seemed to bring out the white flakes of snow fluttering down. The city was covered in blinking yellow lights, with a lot of red and green lights twinkling as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kiara blinked at the sound of Harry's voice, and turned to see the young wizard standing next to her.

"That outfit looks exquisite on you. But, you're gonna catch a cold out here." Harry smiled.

"Thanks for the thought, Harry… just enjoying this little bit of peace while we still have it." Kiara smiled as she looked back at the city.

"Yeah… it's hard to believe that the world is going to hell in a few days. I never got much when I was a kid." Harry sighed.

"Well… pretty much my entire life was a lie." Kiara sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"You serious? Harry, I didn't even know what my real name was! I didn't even know who my own brother was, and I knew him for five years! Dumbledore didn't even tell me who my real father was! And another thin… mmmm…" Kiara stopped babbling and gasped as a wave of pleasure shot over her, She turned weakly to see Harry gently holding her tail with a smile on his face.

"Had to get you to stop talking." Harry chuckled. Then, he softly made circles with the palm of his hand on her tail.

"Mmmmmm… wwooww Hhaaarrryyy, tthhhaatt ffeeellls aammmazzinnggg…" Kiara gasped, barely managing to stand up.

"Hermione told me that this is supposed to stimulate the nerves. She used to do it with Gohan when they were dating. I just have to be careful not to squeeze it." Harry grinned as he rubbed her tail again.

"Oh god…" Kiara gasped as her knees wobbled. Then, Harry rushed forward and caught Kiara's lips with his. Harry felt pure bliss, just like Pan. After several minutes, they separated.

"God, I missed you so much." Harry breathed.

"You have no idea. I imagined you the whole time while was in that white room and while I getting my ass beaten by Piccolo. It was the only thing I could use to pleasure myself when I was resting." Kiara giggled, causing Harry to gape. She covered his lips with her finger and wrapped her other hand around his own hand, and led him into their hotel room. She smiled as she laid back, letting her nightgown press against her form.

"Wait a second." Kiara said as he pulled her wand out. She muttered several spells as she pointed her wand at the door.

"What was that?" Harry frowned.

"Spells to silence the room. We don't want anyone to hear the screaming, do we?" Kiara grinned seductively. Harry grinned.

"I can't wait to…" Harry began to say. But, Kiara put her finger on his mouth, causing to go quiet.

"Shhhhh… I want the real thing. Like on your birthday. Remember?" Kiara giggled, causing Harry to remember that… eventful evening. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more. Then, without a warning, he slipped his hand downwards, right into her knickers, causing her to gasp and tremble with pleasure. She hissed as he inserted two fingers into her.

"Wow, you're soaking wet. I can see how much you missed me." Harry grinned as he brought his fingers up, showing his glistening fingers. Then, she squeaked as he licked his fingers clean.

"Yum! I missed this taste." Harry grinned.

"You want more?" Kiara asked seductively as she undid her robe, leaving her in her bra and knickers. She let the robes slide down and pile up on the floor at her feet. Harry almost drooled at the sight in front of him. Kiara's body was perfect, slimmed out perfect with a worked out look. How she hadn't attained any scars from her past battles were a wonder. Her chest had grown in the years that Harry had known her, currently at a size B. Harry grinned as he pulled his shirt off. Kiara licked her lips in excitement as Harry pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers.

"Oh my… like a statue. You've gotten even more muscular since the last time I saw you. Where did this come from?" Kiara asked curiously as she traced a scar on Harry's chest.

"I'll tell you about it someday." Harry grinned. Then, he and Kiara made out passionately on the bed for several minutes, before separating to take a breath.

"Harry… I want tonight to be special. After all, we may not survive the week. I don't want any regrets." Kiara said softly.

"Agreed." Harry smiled. He chuckled as Kiara tried to unclip her bra, letting out several curses.

"Ummmm… Harry? Can you…?" Kiara asked as she turned around and pulled her hair back, giving him a full view of her tan back.

"Of course." Harry smiled as he held the back of Kiara's bra and undid it, letting it fall off. Harry grinned as Kiara tossed her bra off. Then, he almost howled with delight as Kiara hooked her fingers around her knickers and pulled them down, giving Harry a full view of her nether regions. She was shaved, leaving a small fuzz trim.

"Hang on a second." Harry said as Kiara tried to pull his boxers off.

"What? You're not going pussy on me, are you?" Kiara frowned.

"No. It's just… I don't want you to get pregnant." Harry said as he brushed Kiara's hair aside. Kiara made an oh sound.

"Don't worry. At in my fifth year, all female students have to attend a sex awareness class. We learn how to cast contraceptive charms, self defense, how to say no, all that. I thought I told you this already." Kiara rolled over to her bedside table and grabbed her wand, and pointed it at herself.

"Conceptuos." Kiara said, causing her body to glow blue for a minute. She smiled.

"Now, can I see that mountain in your boxers?" she asked seductively as she slid in front of Harry, falling onto her knees. Without an answer from Harry, she yanked his boxers off, getting a yelp from Harry. His penis was about seven inches long.

"Wow. You've gotten big." She grinned seductively. Then, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, causing Harry to gasp.

"Feels like a rock. I wonder if the taste has changed…" Then, she slowly took it in her mouth. Harry let out a throaty moan as inch after inch vanished, until her nose bumped his stomach.

"How can you not gag?" Harry gaped, while Kiara simply smiled at him as she pulled her head back to the tip, before going back in. Harry let out a groan as he felt her tongue go up and down. A few minutes later, he yelled as he grabbed her head and pushed forward as he felt himself cum. He gaped as Kiara gulped it all down, before pulling back and smiling.

"Yum! Tasty!" she smiled as she wiped her mouth. Then ,she squealed as Harry threw her onto the bed and pushed her legs open.

"My turn." He smiled as he leaned his head forward.

"Oh yes, Harry!" she cried out, letting it all loose several minutes later, filling Harry's mouth with her juices. Harry grinned as he gulped it all down.

"You're very delicious." He smiled as he took off his glasses and put it on the bedside table.

"Enough games, Harry. Fuck me!" she grinned. Harry nodded as he climbed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her. Then, as he looked into her eyes, he thrust forward, causing her to cry out.

"Yes!" she cried out. Harry grinned as he looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but lust. Harry knew that neither of them would last very long, feeling Kiara tremble.

"Can't… hold it!" he gasped at the warm feeling her body was giving him. They cried out as they both released. Harry let out a moan as he rolled off Kiara and landed softly to her left. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kiara and gave her a small hug. She smiled and kissed him. He answered back by kissing her back.

"I love you." She smiled, making his heart tremble.

"I love you too." He said softly as he held her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly as she looked at him.

"It's just… I don't want to loose you. Every time I get close to someone, I loose them. Sirius, my parents, Ron… Gohan." Harry said softly as a tear slid down his cheek. Kiara wiped it away.

"Shhh… don't worry. I won't go, Harry, I won't die." She said softly.

"That's not what I'm afraid of. You're my girlfriend, and Gohan's sister. If Cell and Voldemort get you… they won't kill you. They'll do much worse." Harry said as he tightened his grip.

"You mean they'll break me. Rape me. Turn me into their slave." Kiara answered. Harry didn't answer.

"I can take care of myself, Harry. I survived fighting Cell one on one, fighting General Morbius, the Department of Mysteries, the Astronomy Tower, the wedding… trust me Harry, I'll be fine." She smiled.

"But!" Harry started to say. But, she shushed him.

"Shhhhh… forget about all that for now. Tonight, it's just you, and me." She said softly as she buried her head in his chest and drifted off to sleep. Harry frowned. He sighed softly as he held her and drifted off to sleep, letting peaceful thoughts fill his head.

**The Mountain Range near Hogwarts…**

"Hmph. They've certainly been busy." Lord Tyranus, muttered as he stood on the edge of one of the mountains and looked down on Hogwarts. He had landed Morgana's ship several feet back, and was taking a recon mission before he headed to the States. He had also found a muggle hospital and gotten his wounds fixed. Once he had been fixed, he had wiped out the entire hospital and taken off in Morgana's ship. This was somewhere that he hadn't been yet. But if you looked at Hogwarts now, you couldn't recognize it. The Forbidden Forest was… gone, nothing but stumps. The Black Lake had been completely drained, and now had black smoke rising from it, as well as the sounds of clanging metal, and a tortured scream. The lakebed was glowing red, and the walls had metal stairs criss-crossing over it. On the far end, you could see a gigantic dam, holding back what Bardock assumed to be the water from Black Lake. All across the lake were stations where chained people were working on what appeared to be weapons and ships. There were three capital class ships above the lake, and well as five frigates.

"Well, they've certainly been busy… well, well, what do we have here?" Tyranus chuckled as he zoomed in with his binoculars, showing an insect humanoid and a man with long black hair dressed in dark robes walking down one of the stairs.

"Well well, Cell and Severus Snape? What are those two doing here?" Tyranus muttered.

"Marvelous, isn't it? This is the future, my friend!" Cell chuckled as he and Snape walked down the stairs, taking in the muggle-borns working in the fires.

"Yes. But, having my students slave in these mines as a punishment is cruel and unusual." Snape added.

"Hmph. That only applies to those Dumbledore Army idiots. Anyway, this is a time to celebrate, Severus. Soon, we'll be in the States. Although… a lot of people want your head for killing Dumbledore. The French, the Spanish, the Russians… how the devil did Dumbledore become friends with Russians?" Cell frowned.

"Those who were not friends with Dumbledore simply respected him, Android. And, I do not fear persecution." Snape answered.

"Heh heh… Severus Snape, the most wanted man on the planet, second only to the Dark Lord. I must admit, that title seems a little off for you." Cell chuckled. Snape ignored him.

"Ah, you're no fun. Still… in less than a week, we go to war. It will be marvelous. And once America is ours, we'll keep moving. Canada, Mexico, Central America… the world's the limit!" Cell grinned. Then, a roar cut through the air, making the android look up with a smile.

"Well… the new androids are finally here." Cell chuckled as Snape looked up.

"What the?" Tyranus looked up to see five dragons shoot over his head. Good thing that his armor had the same invisibility as the Elites, or they would have seen him. But it was what was on the dragons that got his attention. Each dragon had a figure completely clad in black armor. Their faces were covered by black hoods, so you couldn't see them. Each one was holding onto reins that they were obviously using to control the dragons. Each one had a sword attached to their waist, as well as a wand on the other side.

"My helmet detectors aren't picking up anything, and I don't sense a thing, so those must be Androids Twenty-One through Twenty-Five. Perfect. If things go my way, they'll soon be working for me!" Bardock chuckled as the dragons landed in front of Cell and Snape.

"Ahhhh…welcome, welcome! I see that everything went perfectly! Perfect…" Cell chuckled as the five androids stood at attention before him and saluted.

"Your wish is our command." Android 21 said, getting a surprised look from Snape.

"Wait a minute… Draco Malfoy? Is that you?" Snape said with surprise. Cell smiled as he flicked his hand. At that, the five Androids took their hoods off.

"My lord… what have you done?" Snape said slowly as he stared at the five androids.

"What the? Just when you think that Cell wont go any lower…" Bardock frowned as he lowered his binoculars. Then, he chuckled.

"Well played, my friend. Very clever…" Tyranus laughed. Then, he whirled and leaped back into the ship.

"If things go the way I plan, soon… I will be Emperor!" Tyranus snarled as the ship took off.

"And with the dragonballs… I will be unstoppable." He chuckled.

**Meanwhile…**

Cell chuckled as he glanced up. So, the son of Gohan had been spying on him… very well. Let him run with the Dragonballs. It was of no concern to him. All that mattered to him was finding the blond man. And soon… the world would all belong to him. Cell smirked as he glanced at Snape. The poor fool… how ironic. The idiot had signed his death warrant. And when he finally found what he was looking for… Severus Snape would be no more. Eventually, he and the son of Gohan would cross paths. After all, they shared the same goals, and the boy had stolen six of the dragonballs… perhaps he could take the boy as an apprentice. Then again, there was still Android 25…

**Well, what did you think of all that? Things are starting to heat up now. Review!**


	58. Heading to the Capitol

**Hey, it's me! This saga just gets better and better. Review! I've also decided not to do my series off James Potter. I'm going to try and be original, so don't expect anymore references, such as Alema Aleron. Maybe I'll edit the previous chapters to remove the other references. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 57

Harry groaned as he held his hand over his face, covering his eyes from the rays of sunlight going through the curtains. He turned and smiled. Kiara was lying next to him, still asleep. Her black hair partly covered her face, contrasting against her pale skin. He glanced at the floor to see their clothes strewn about. He chuckled as he turned and softly brushed the hair out of her face, causing her to wake up. She blinked as she looked at Harry.

"Good morning. You look amazing." Harry smiled. Kiara blushed as she pulled the covers up.

"Wow, Harry. Last night was… amazing." Kiara breathed.

"I know." Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her next to him. She squealed as he nibbled on her neck.

"H-harry, I don't think that I need a hickey right now." Kiara giggled as she tried to push Harry away.

"Awww… you can hide it with make-up." Harry grinned as he kissed her.

"So, tell me. Am I better or worse than Cho Chang?" Kiara giggled as she sat up, the blanket covering her chest. Harry sputtered as his cheeks blushed.

"Oh, Gohan already told me that you and Cho did it in fifth year. Did he ever tell you that he did her too?" Kiara giggled.

"Sheesh. You'd never think that Gohan was that good." Harry muttered. Then, he smirked.

"She was an amateur compared to you." Harry grinned before he kissed her again.

"You are so dead if my dad and brothers ever catch you, you know that?" Kiara grinned.

"Now you know how Ginny feels." Harry chuckled as he started kissing her again.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Harry and Kiara whirled with shock to see the door open and Hermione walk in with a suit in her hand, and she was dressed in a black dress.

"Harry, President Griffin wanted me to… OH!" Hermione gasped as she saw Harry and Kiara on the bed, instantly turning red and covering her eyes. Kiara sputtered as she and Harry separated, and pulled the blankets up to their necks.

"H-hermione! How-how'd you get in?" Harry sputtered.

"I… I borrowed a r-room key. H-he wanted me to deliver a suit for you to appear in Congress. I…I was wondering where Kiara was so that I could bring her her d-dress… I… I'll go get it." Hermione stammered as she placed the suit on a chair near the door and backed up, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god… I feel so embarrassed!" Kiara moaned with a red face. Harry groaned in embarrassment as he got out of the bed and put on a white bathrobe. He then grabbed a second one and handed it to Kiara.

"Thanks." Kiara blushed as she quickly put it on. The door knocked again, and Harry opened it a bit to see Hermione holding a black dress.

"Ummmm… can you give this to Kiara? President Griffin wants you to be in the hotel lobby in half an hour. Oh, and Harry?" Hermione blushed as she handed Harry the dress.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I won't tell Goku or Gohan." Hermione smiled. Harry blushed as he closed the door.

**20 minutes later…**

"Sheesh, what's taking them so long? This dress itches." Pan muttered as she sat in the hotel's lobby with Hermione and gulped another cup of coffee. She and Hermione were eating small for breakfast, just a few bagels with a cup of coffee. Pan had had two already.

"If you used to wear the same thing that Scorpius was wearing when we first met him, that's odd from you." Hermione grinned. At that moment, Bulla and Marron finally showed up, with grins on their faces, showing that they heard what Hermione had said.

"Trust me, you don't know how bad they are." Bulla grinned.

"How this little one wore them for so long is beyond me." Marron grinned as she ruffled Pan's hair.

"Don't remind me. My Dark Mark is bad enough. Where the heck are Harry and Aunt Kiara? We need to go before Trunks and the rest of his family eat out the breakfast table, including Uncle Raditz." Pan muttered as they glanced at where the buffet table was, where four saiyans were surrounded by a gigantic amount of plates. Even though this was a Wizarding hotel, it didn't mean that there was an endless supply of food, and the rest of the guests were starting to get a little pissed off.

"Ah, there you are!" the girls turned to see Griffin walk up to them.

"Good morning." Pan smiled.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Pan frowned as the clerks gasped and whispered as they pointed at Griffin.

"Who do you thinks' keeping the media out?" the president chuckled.

"What about your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"She's safe. Already on her way here, and no one is going to lay a finger on her, I made sure of that." Griffin snarled as he crossed his arms. Scorpius had confessed about Morgana's plan yesterday, and Griffin had immediately arrenced to have her transported from her school and brought here, to Washington DC.

"So, I gave Harry and Kiara their suits twenty minutes ago. They'll be down any minute." Hermione said, hiding the blush from the memory of Harry's… past situation.

"Phew! Congress is packed, and I've already got letters from the UWN about an emergency meeting on Saturday. I don't know what they want more, to discuss the possibility of an invasion, or to see the legendary Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Griffin sighed.

"United Wizarding Nations." Hermione whispered in Pan's ear.

"Sheesh, is everyone like that?" everyone whirled to see Harry and Kiara walk up to them, with Harry's left elbow hooked with Kiara's right elbow. Pan blushed furiously as she clenched her fist. She could smell their scents on each other. What the hell was wrong with Harry? One minute, he was making out with her, and now, he was shagging her aunt! Then Vegeta and the other saiyans stopped eating and turned to look at Harry.

"About time, Potter!" Vegeta smirked. Harry ignored him as he extended his hand to Griffin.

"Good to see you, Harry. Your appearance is going to be a major component in today's hearing. We should get going, before the guests or clerks start asking for autographs. By the way, where's King Piccolo?" Griffin asked as he looked around.

"Say, that's right! I haven't seen Piccolo all morning. I wonder where he is…?" Harry frowned as Vegeta and the other saiyans joined them.

"Hah! Who cares where the namek went? I say that we screw all this, go back to that stupid island, and kick Frieza's ass!" Vegeta barked.

"Prince Vegeta, now isn't the time for that! Come now, we've got the media to go through." Griffin sighed.

"Hah! I'm not scared! Bring it!" Vegeta laughed as he stomped to the doors and pushed them open with a grin on his face.

"Oh boy, this is going to be bad." Harry groaned as he rushed after Vegeta.

**One half hour later…**

"No wonder mother never lets you out! That was a complete embarrassment, father!" Future Trunks groaned as he leaned back in one of the seats of Griffin's presidential limo, which was magically enhanced to hold all of them, similar to the Weasley's car from all those years ago. Harry gulped as he glanced at Kiara on his left and Pan on his right. Pan was glaring at Harry and gave a small huff as she crossed her arms and legs. Then, she snarled as she turned away.

"Sheesh, Pan's pissed off." Bulla whispered to Marron, who was looking out the window at the muggle traffic. She blinked as she turned and looked at Bulla.

"_Ahhhh... she's got a lot on her mind. Not to mention, even I smell Harry's scent on her aunt. One guess what they were doing last night."_ Bulla heard in her head.

"_Awwww… why'd you tell me that? Gross!"_ Bulla moaned mentally as she frowned.

"_Isn't that what you said when me and Trunks got married when you were twelve? And then you caught us a week later, after a mission?"_ Marron chuckled back, still avoiding Future Trunks's gaze as she kept her head down.

"_Wait… is that why you won't look at this Trunks? Because he reminds you of my brother?"_ Bulla frowned with confusion.

"_Bulla… please don't ask me that. When you find the man that you love…"_ Marron sighed as she turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah… I guess." Bulla sighed.

"Amazing!" Bulla was interrupted by Hermione looking out the window. Bulla followed Hermione's gaze to see the Captiol building.

"Magnificent, isn't it? Not quite as old as your Parliament, but still, quite historic." Griffin chuckled.

"Actually, Mr. President, I'm the only English person in here." Hermione said, causing Pan's head to snap up.

"Not true. I was born in England too!" Pan protested.

"Save it!" Vegeta barked.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right, we need to focus on this hearing. I do wish that Gohan Son or his father was here as well." Griffin sighed as the car stopped in front of the building.

"Great, it's those dogs again." Griffin muttered as he looked out the window, already seeing a large group of reporters outside, surprisingly not attracting anything from the muggles walking past them.

"Their cameras look much more advanced than ours!" Harry frowned.

"Of course. Americans always have the first shot at the best technology, followed by Japan, Russia, and England comes in fourth. Still… I don't think it's a good idea to have you come out straight forward again." Hermione sighed.

"Then it's a good thing I brought this." Harry grinned as he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Heh. Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." Vegeta smirked as Harry draped the cloak over himself and vanished. Then, Griffin stepped out of the limo and was immediately flooded in white lights.

"President Griffin, where's Harry Potter?" a male reporter yelled.

"Does Congress plan to declare war on England?" a female reporter yelled as the others got out of the car, and were immediately bombarded with questions as well.

"Do you have plans to take Severus Snape into custody for the murder of Albus Dumbledore?" another woman yelled as she pushed a microphone in front of Griffin.

"Is this the start of World War Three?" someone else yelled.

"No comment at this time." Griffin said as his bodyguards pushed the reporters back and they made their way into the capital building.

"Get out of my face!" Vegeta yelled as he disintegrated a camera, immediately getting dragged into the building by Future Trunks.

"And you wonder why I didn't join them." Piccolo smirked as he stood on a tree two miles away, watching the scene with amusement. He wasn't a fan of reporters. Then, he smirked as he floated to the ground and started walking. He passed a blonde muggle woman and her five year old daughter, who stopped and stared at Piccolo.

"Mommy, look at the green man!" she said as she pulled on the woman's arm. Piccolo blushed. And Gohan wondered why he didn't get out much. The last time that Piccolo had been here, America was fighting for its independence from Great Britain, back before Piccolo and Kami had separated into two beings. How ironic… if a war broke out, it would be between America and England once again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. My daughter has a wild imagination… oh! Are you okay, sir?" the mother gasped as she stared at Piccolo.

"I'm always like this!" Piccolo snarled as he stormed away, leaving the mother and daughter behind.

"Hmph." Piccolo muttered.

"Well, Well… been too long, Piccolo." An unfamiliar voice chuckled above Piccolo, making the namekian whirl as he fired a special beam cannon at the tree behind him. A figure leaped from it and deflected the beam with one swipe. Then, it vaulted through the air smashed Piccolo to the ground with one kick.

"Impossible… I didn't even see him move!" Piccolo grunted. It was surprising that no muggles had appeared yet. Piccolo groaned. He was a bit woozy after that blow, so the figure in front of him was a bit hazy.

"Good to see you, Piccolo." Then, the figure leaned next to Piccolo and whispered something that made Piccolo's eyes snap open.

"YOU!" Piccolo gasped.

**Who is this, and how does Piccolo know him? Can Harry and his friends convince Congress of the threat of the Empire? Review!**


	59. The Congressional Hearing

**Hey, liking all this? Keep reading, and look out for a special appearance! Review! And, I am a true American patriot, not racist or rude in the slightest. Look out for a true American symbol, and I mean absolutely no offense by anything Vegeta or anyone else says**

Chapter 58

"Thank god that's over." Pan sighed as the doors closed behind them.

"Except for the fact that Father owes that man a new camera." Trunks sighed.

"What else is new?" Hermione added.

"Don't worry, I'll cover the damages. Ahh, Ms. Corsa!" Griffin smiled as a blonde woman in her thirties dressed in brown robes and a clipboard in her right hand rushed up to them. She looked around nervously, making sure that there weren't any muggles nearby.

"Warren, at last! Hurry, the meeting's about to begin! Are these your… guests?" she frowned as she looked at Vegeta and the other saiyans.

"Yes. I want them in the VIP box. Now, hurry!" Griffin ordered.

"Yes sir." Corsa nodded as she turned and led them down a hallway.

"Things are looking bad. Many of the representatives are nervous. Warren… is… he coming here?" Corsa asked as they stopped in front of what appeared to be a simple brown door. Corsa then tapped the door in the shape of a triangle, and tapped in the center of the triangle. For a second, nothing happened. Then, the door glowed gold, and morphed into a large golden arch.

"Amazing…" Hermione gasped.

"Just like Diagon Alley…" Pan blinked.

"Yes, the builders did base the design on Diagon Alley, although this design is seen in many countries." Griffin chuckled as he walked through the arch, followed by the others. Once they were all through, the arch closed behind them, leaving them in a white hallway with portraits leading down on both sides.

"You can pull the cloak off now, Harry." Pan giggled. An instant later, Harry pulled the cloak off himself, reappearing next to King Vegeta.

"Do that again, and I will blast you!" King Vegeta snarled.

"It's him! The boy-who-lived!" Ms. Corsa gasped.

"Yes, I know. Now, come along. I need to get to my seat, can you get them to the VIP box, no problem?" Warren asked with a smile.

"Yes sir!" She saluted. Griffin chuckled before turning and walking down the hallway in a flutter of robes, disappearing a moment later.

"I've heard much about you, Mr Potter! You're a hero to nations everywhere!" Ms. Corsa gasped as she shook Harry's hand.

"Thanks. Didn't he tell you to…" Harry began to say.

"Oh, yes, of course! Follow me. It's not far, I can even give a little tour afterwards." Ms. Corsa said as she led the small group down the hallway.

"Father, what is your problem?" Trunks asked Vegeta, who was looking around with a snarl on his face.

"Don't you watch those pathetic muggle movies, brat? Everyone knows what these Americans do to guys from other planets! Why the hell do you think that I stayed away from this fucking continent?" Vegeta spat. Everyone sweat-dropped, save Ms Corsa, who frowned, King Vegeta, who nodded, and Trunks, who groaned and slapped his face.

"You've been watching too much Men in Black, father!" Trunks groaned.

"I prefer James Bond movies." Hermione said.

"Say… some of these guys look familiar." Pan frowned as she looked at the portraits as she passed them. Most of the portraits had men in it, who had white wigs on.

"I say, how rude! All Americans know who I am, did they not teach you anything in England?" one man snarled at Pan, causing everyone to look up at him. He had a white wig on, was dressed in a blue uniform, and looked very familiar, making Harry blink. Where had he seen this man before?

"You're George Washington, the leader of the Continental Army and the first muggle president of the United States!" Hermione said with surprise. Harry blinked. Now he remembered. He learned about Washington in his muggle school.

"Oh! So, all these men are muggle presidents?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Not all of us are muggles, son." Harry turned to stare at a plump man wearing spectacles and a green outfit.

"Benjamin Franklin! The first wizarding president of the United States! I read your almanac, it was a brilliant piece of work!" Hermione gasped as she stared at Ben Franklin's portrait, causing the man to chuckle.

"Remarkable, I haven't encountered many in this day who have read my work. The youth these days… they don't appreciate a damn thing we've done." Ben sighed.

"Exactly!" Vegeta grinned.

"There he goes again. Honestly, Ben, the world has changed since we were alive, get over it!" Another man muttered as he glared at Ben Franklin's portrait. He was dressed similar to Washington and had a wig on.

"Thomas Jefferson! The third muggle president of the United States!" Hermione said with wonder.

"Jesus, is there anything she doesn't know? I knew she was brilliant, but this is ridiculous." Pan whispered to Harry, who chuckled.

"And you are?" Ben Franklin asked as he looked at Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Potter?" Jefferson, Washington, Franklin, and several others in white wigs glared at Harry, who frowned.

"Ummm, Harry, there's something you should know…" Hermione said nervously.

"That wouldn't be any relation to General Cornelius Potter, leader of the British Wizard Army?" Ben Franklin glared at Harry, who gulped and glanced at Hermione, who nodded.

"I swear, I had no idea!" Harry gasped as he held his hands out.

"That was centuries ago, and Cornelius Potter surrendered at Yorktown with Cornwallis! He's no threat now." Hermione protested. The portraits muttered before nodding.

"Thank you. And Hermione, thanks for being as brilliant as ever." Harry grinned, still a little surprised at the revelation of his ancestry.

"Hmph!" Hermione sniffed as she continued down the hallway.

"Glad to see that she's back to her old self." Harry chuckled. Hermione ignored him and continued to identify the portraits as she passed them.

"That's Morman Mera, the 32th wizarding president. He was the president during World War Two, alongside Franklin Delanor Roosevelt." Hermione said as she pointed at a portrait of a man in his sixties, with black hair and a stern look on his face. He glanced at the group as they passed him, but simply snorted and looked away.

"He wasn't known for his politeness." Hermione said as she glanced at Harry.

"This way." Corsa interrupted as she stood in front of a flight of stairs, a few portraits gave a farewell wave as the group went through. Harry blinked. The hallway was very dark, save a bright light at the end. After several minutes, they passed through, making Harry blink in shock. In front of them was a gigantic circular room, filled with men and women in brown robes in chairs. At the very front was a brown desk, with the American flag on the right side of it. The room was filled with muttering between each other.

"Whoa… amazing! Reminds me of the Dark Council a little." Pan breathed.

"There's one from every state, as well as one muggle representative, who represents all the muggles." Hermione said, making Harry frown at her.

"Why one and not fifty?" Harry frowned.

"It's a lot simpler to keep the wizard world secret that way. Hang on, Griffin is coming in." Hermione said as the room went quiet. Then, Griffin emerged from the front door, with two honor guards on both sides. There was a black robed man sitting at a brown desk with a brown gravel in his hand.

"Please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance and National Anthem." One of the guards said. Everyone stood up immediately and put their right hand over their chest.

"Hmph. Idiots stole my salute." King Vegeta muttered

"Do it, or we'll be disrespecting the United States! And you do that, and I'll hex you, right here!" Hermione hissed. Everyone gulped and quickly put their right hand over their chests, the only one showing any resistance was Vegeta, who did it with a wand in his face and with Bulla, Marron, and Pan giving him a death glare.

_I pledge allegiance _

_to the Flag _

_of the United States of America _

_and to the Republic _

_for which it stands, _

_one nation under God, Indivisible, _

_with liberty and Justice for all_

"Wow." Pan whispered.

"Liberty and justice for all…" Bulla said softly as she looked at Pan and Marron, who glanced at her, with all girls clearly thinking the same thing: This was exactly what they were fighting for, what their rebellion had fought for.

"Oh please, like that's really true. Frieza took liberty and justice, stomped on it, and had it for breakfast." Vegeta snorted.

"It's not over yet! There's still the national anthem!" Hermione hissed. (I don't watch politics, but I think that it fits in here.) Then, Griffin flicked his wand, causing the air to glow blue and a recorded female voice began to sing.

_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

_On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

_And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion A home and a country should leave us no more? Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution. No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

_O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand, Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation; Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause is just, And this be our motto: "In God is our trust" And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

When the voice ended the song, the room burst into applause.

"Sheesh, where's our Anthem?" Vegeta snorted.

"Ahh, yes. The song of our race. It's a sacred tradition." King Vegeta smirked as he took a breath.

"Don't… you… dare." Hermione, Bulla, Marron, and Pan hissed at the same time, making King Vegeta sputter.

"Father, you cannot sing to save your life." Vegeta muttered.

"What was that?" King Vegeta glared at Vegeta, who whistled innocently.

"Shut it, both of you!" Bulla hissed as Griffin raised his wand, making the room go quiet.

"Please be seated." He said. Immediately, everyone in the room sat down.

"Now, I'm sure that you're wondering why I've called you all here, especially with the holidays so close." Griffin started.

"That's an understatement, Griffin!" a robed wizard with a Texan accent interrupted, getting yells of agreement in response.

"Order!" the black robed man yelled as he slammed his gravel, making the room go to quiet mutters.

"Thank you, Thomas, for your opinion. Now, I know that we've been debating about the current situation in England for some months." Griffin continued.

"You-know-who took over the Ministry of Magic of England in August! They've been rounding up muggle-borns for six months! This is World War Two and the Holocaust all over again! You should know this better than anyone, President Griffin!" another man with a southern accent yelled as he shook his wand.

"I say that we get You-know-who before he gets us, like we should have done the first time!" another robed wizard yelled as he stood up, getting yells of response.

"And is he wrong? It's about time that someone did something about these mudbloods and filthy squibs!" a white man with a southern accent. The room erupted into roars of fury as other wizards stood up and roared at the man, immediately triggering the wizards around the man who had spoken to stand up and yell as well.

"Mudbloods are ruining America!" one politician yelled.

"It's pureblood bigots like you and Riddle that are ruining this country!" the other man yelled back.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry gasped as the room erupted into chaos.

"There's racists everywhere, Harry. This is the same as when the United States entered a civil war over slavery in the eighteen sixties." Hermione sighed.

"This is madness!" Kiara gaped at the chaos.

"This is American politics." Hermione sighed.

"Well, someone looks happy." Harry sighed.

"Hah! Now this is entertainment! Blast him! Kick him in the balls!" Vegeta laughed as he looked over the edge of the balcony with an American flag in his hand.

"Father…" Trunks and Bulla groaned in embarrassment.

"ENOUGH!" everyone in the room froze as Griffin raised his wand and fired a blue light from it, briefly illuminating the room.

"This is ridiculous! My teenage daughter is more mature than all of you!" Griffin snarled as he looked around. The men quickly sat down and shut up.

"Damn." Vegeta chuckled.

"Now then, let's continue. We must, for the first time in one hundred years, prepare for an attack." Griffin said, causing gasps through the room.

"Yes, I wish it wasn't so, but I've seen it myself. Several of my good friends are dead from the attack on Air Force One, including several muggles as well. I managed to escape that hellhole, thanks to the heroic efforts of no other than Harry Potter himself!" Griffin chuckled, causing the room to erupt into applause. Harry blushed.

"Where is Harry Potter, anyway?" someone spoke up.

"In fact, that very man is here in this room. Once again, Harry, this nation gives you its thanks." Griffin smiled as a yellow light lit up the VIP room, causing Harry to turn deep red and he nervously gave a small wave as the room burst into gasps and mutters.

"It's him!"

"The boy-who-lived!"

"Champion of the 1994 Triwzard Tournament…"

"The only survivor of the Killing Curse…"

"Yes, I know. Mr. Potter will be available for comment later. Now, as I was saying, thanks to Mr. Potter's efforts, me and Bill managed to escape, and managed to cripple the enemy in the process. Tragically, a brave young man lost his life in the process. The identity of this young man will be kept confidential for the sake of his family. But, his sacrifice has brought us time. In his sacrifice, he destroyed thousands of their soldiers and machinery, in the name of freedom, and sent a message to Tom Riddle himself!" Griffin was answered by a roar of applause. Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"This brings me to my main point. Twenty years ago, the man known as Albus Dumbledore came before us with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to plead for our involvement before President Moxmon and the members of that Congress, which some of you were at, I believe." Griffin continued, getting some mutters and nods in response.

"And then Snape sliced Dumbledore's throat! We should have killed him the second that we learned that he used to be a Death Eater!" someone yelled, getting yells in response.

"Anyway… Moxmon and the Congress of that time turned Dumbledore down and refused to get involved. As a result, some Americans risked their lives and traveled to England of their own accord to help those under siege. Many… didn't come back. Many families lost husbands, daughters, sons… wives." Griffin sighed.

"He's talking about his wife." Pan said softly, causing the others to look at her.

"What are you talking about, girl?" Vegeta snorted.

"He told me, the day we chatted with Malfoy. His wife was a Ravenclaw who went back to England to fight the Death Eaters, and got killed by Riddle." Pan answered.

"I should have known." Bulla sighed.

"No wonder he feels so strongly about this." Harry muttered.

"Tell us, President, isn't it true that you and Tom Riddle used to be friends? And now, you claim to be his enemy?" the same wizard that had yelled the racist comment asked with a sneer on his face, getting mutters in response.

"There's something about that man that I don't like…" Harry muttered

"Sigh… you never learn, do you, Augustus Malfoy?" Griffin sighed.

"Malfoy!" Harry, Hermione, Pan, and the others choked.

"There's a Malfoy in Congress? Geez, are they in high places everywhere?" Pan snorted.

"That explains why I don't like him." Harry muttered.

"That's a lot of nerve, considering that your brother is Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater! You could be a spy for all we know!" the same man who had challenged Malfoy yelled back, causing roars of fury.

"You are out of order, Arnold Weasley!" the black robed wizard yelled as he banged his gravel.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta muttered.

"I didn't know that I had American relatives…" Pan frowned.

"Ron and the other Weasleys never mentioned any American relatives, especially a Congressman." Harry frowned as he looked at Arnold, who did have a small resemblance to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh Anorld, you're not innocent either. You never made any attempt to help your brother, Arthur Weasley, at all. Did you go to England to fight, or even try to get him and his family out of the country, like many of us have done in both the first war and second one? After all, how hard would it be to send them passports?" Augustus chuckled. The room filled with mutters again.

"Now we know why." Hermione sighed.

"Don't talk to me about my family affairs!" Arnold snarled.

"Is that why you weren't invited to your nephew's wedding? Or did you get an invitation, but you were just too cowardly to go?" Augustus snorted, getting roars of fury.

"Let me kill that git!" Pan snarled.

"Enough! From both of you!" Griffin ordered as the man banged his gravel again, causing the room to go quiet.

"Now, we come to the decision. Time and time again, we have tried to remain neutral, with devastating results. Pearl Harbor, the Lusitania, the Atlantis Massacre… how many mistakes are we going to make? How many are going to die? They've already struck once! Those bastards broke into our nation, and rigged a subway train to explode in Philidalphia! And whoever survived the explosion, was slaughtered like an animal afterwards! Children, entire families, dead! Are we just going to stand by and take it?" Griffin yelled, getting furious roars in response. The man banged his gravel, making the room go quiet.

"Now then, all those for way, raise your hands and say ay!" Griffin said.

"This is it…" Harry said softly, feeling the same anticipation as his hearing back in fifth year. Then, Arnold Weasley and more than three quarters of the room raised their hands and shouted "AY!"

"All those against?" Griffin asked.

"Nay!" Augustus Malfoy and six others said.

"Yes!" Pan cheered as she hugged Harry.

"We did it! Oh Ron, thank you!" Hermione smiled as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Hello? Can I get a word in here?" the room went quiet with confusion as a figure in green armor pushed his way through the crowd.

"Who the hell is that?" Vegeta snarled.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, just wanna talk to the big guy…" the figure muttered as he walked past Arnold Weasley.

"That armor… is that who I think it is?" Harry gasped.

"Harry?" Hermione frowned.

"Who are you? How'd you get past the security?" Griffin glared at the figure as he stood in front of the platform.

"Way I've been hearing it, you've been looking for me." the figure chuckled.

"Say what?" Griffin frowned.

"You needed a leader for your army who could take Cell on. I'm here to take that job. You might recognize me without this mask." Then, the figure took his mask off, causing everyone to gasp. Only one person had that kind of spiky black hair.

"Hey guys, it's been too long." Gohan chuckled as he glanced at the VIP box.

**The gang's back together! What happens next? Review!**


	60. Negotiations

**Hey, it's me! Here we are again! The battle grows closer! Review! Gohan might be a little OFC here, but considering everything that he's been through, it makes sense. Plus… the origins of Dr. Gero!**

Chapter 59

Gohan let out a small chuckle as he looked around. He was currently sitting in a brown office, filled with portraits and other instruments that gave Gohan a small reminder of Dumbledore's office. Then, the sound of the door opening made him turn to see Griffin walk in, walk past Gohan, and sit across from him with a smirk on his face. Gohan noticed a rather large folder near Griffin's right.

"Well, well…. Gohan Son. We meet at last. Your exploits are legendary. I've heard many great things about you, both good and bad." Griffin chuckled.

"Did Malfoy tell you that? I've delt with crap from his family for… about six years now." Gohan muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about Agustus. He may be a racist jerk, but he's estranged from his brother and the rest of his family. He's no Death Eater. You should have seen the Election of 1992. It was between me, Augustus Malfoy, and Arnold Weasley. Oh, it was close. But, I managed to pull ahead in the end. Augustus lost a lot of fire when he lost." Griffin chuckled.

"Hmph. American wizarding politics are so much more complex than the muggle politics. For the muggles, it's mainly Democrats and Republicans, but you guys… it's the Purists, the United Creatures… sheesh. You ask me, all that does is separate you even more. You ask me, the only time all Americans were united was under Washington." Gohan frowned.

"Well… that's what the First Amendment is for, isn't it? So that we can express our own opinions?" Griffin smirked.

"Well, isn't that exactly what Riddle and Cell want? To take over the world, and control everything and everyone?" Gohan smirked as he sipped the fire-whiskey in front of him.

"You've been fighting those two for several years. Shouldn't you be telling me?" Griffin chuckled.

"Point taken. You trying to prep me for the media, because I've dealt with them on more than one occasion. Now, let's talk about me as the Commander of your forces." Gohan chuckled.

"So punctual? You must understand the complications." Griffin sighed.

"Like? I've got the power, the experience, the loyalty of the Z Fighters, the brainpower, the magical skill." Gohan counted off his fingers

"You're not an American, for one." Griffin interrupted.

"Not the first time a foreigner's been in charge of an American army." Gohan countered.

"You may have fought Cell numerous times, but there are those who wonder why he's still alive." Griffin frowned.

"Hey! I thought you were my friend!" Gohan frowned.

"I'm trying to, but I was elected by the American wizards to represent them, and our national security is at risk. Bill's still getting checked out, which is why he's not here. And… I don't think you want to meet Hillary." Griffin cleared his throat nervously.

"Point taken. But, you need me and my friends, as much as I need your resources. As powerful as my friends and me are… we can't take on tens of thousands of Death Eaters, and Harry has to kill Tom Riddle himself. We can make this go both ways." Gohan chuckled.

"I'm listening." Griffin smirked.

"If we achieve victory, you're welcome to have all of the technology that they leave behind, the ships, blueprints, weapons… items that would revolutionize the world." Gohan chuckled.

"Hmmm… interesting proposal." Griffin chuckled as he sipped his firewhiskey.

"In return for command of the defense of New Youk, I will arrange for my friends, the Z Fighters to come to your aide. We keep Cell and the V Fighters off your men while they handle the foot soldiers." Gohan continued.

"War is coming, Mr. President, there is no denying it. And this isn't just between America and England, I can see that. This war will consume the world. France, Russia, Mexico, Canada… this is World War Three." Gohan said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Griffin asked with interest.

"Because that's exactly what Riddle wants. You saw that even a few members of Congress are scared of him. He wants the whole world… no, the entire universe to fear him. But, he'll never get the chance. Cell will slice his throat." Gohan sighed.

"That so? Reminds me of the Nazis vs the Communists." Griffin chuckled.

"Cell is a psycopath. He will exploit everything and everyone he can to get what he wants." Gohan sighed.

"And that is?" Griffin asked.

"The ultimate battle, where he tests out his true power. All the way. And I'm ready for it. When that day comes… only one of us will walk away." Gohan smirked as he made a fist, which sparked purple.

"And I'm on a whole new level." Gohan smirked. Griffin's eyes widened.

"Well, Well… why is it that every time we get tabs on you, you're much more powerful than you were before?" Griffin sighed.

"That's what saiyans do." Gohan chuckled.

"There is one thing that I think we need to know, and you need to be honest with me on this, son, can I get your word on that?" Griffin asked. Gohan could tell the seriousness in Griffin's voice.

"Sure." Gohan nodded.

"Son… what's your weakness?" Griffin asked. Gohan blinked. That wasn't the first time that he heard that one before.

"Well… its not Kryptonite. It's not anything that weakens me… it's the fear that someone near me's going to get caught in the crossfire." Gohan sighed.

"I see… as President, I face the same things. Cornelius Fudge told me many things about you and Harry. It used to be all good things, and then… the last time I saw him, and Dumbledore had gone mad, rambling about how Dumbledore was claiming that you-know-who was back, and that Dumbledore was trying to claim his position. It was a UWN meeting." Griffin sighed.

"Did you really believe him?" Gohan blinked.

"Hell no. No one did. In fact, Minister Girard of France said, and I quote, "You ever speak disdainful of Albus Dumbledore in my presence, I will have you banned from the nation of France and will stick my sword through your chest!" Both men laughed as they took another gulp of the firewhiskey in front of them.

"At that, I interrupted and told Cornelius that he was being paranoid, and that he should listen to Dumbledore. Everyone agreed with me on that. Cornelius was furious. He claimed that Dumbledore had corrupted all of us and rushed out in a rage. Next I saw of him, he was sacked and in a rut." Griffin sighed.

"_No wonder Fudge was so paranoid. He thought that everyone was against him."_ Gohan thought.

"Now… based on what I've heard, many say that you limit yourself, that is, keep yourself from killing. You can understand, that, if the war begins, there will be much of that. This restraint would be seen as a weakness by many. So, I must ask… are you willing to kill?" Griffin asked. Gohan blinked in surprise, and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"_Father, Piccolo, Cedric, Sirius… Dumbledore. They all could have been saved. I shouldn't have been a coward when we were fighting Nappa. I should have kept Cedric away from the cup. Sirius is dead because I got impatient and wanted to fight Cell on my own terms for once, and maybe take on the Dark Lord as well, get Fudge and Umbridge off my back while looking like the hero. And, I should have been able to smash Dumbledore's body-binding spell and stop Malfoy where he stood… It's time to stop being a baby. For once, I have the power. Now, I'm going to use it."_ Gohan thought. Then, he opened his eyes.

"I will kill them all." Gohan answered with complete seriousness. Griffin blinked in surprise.

"Well… I must say, I'm impressed. You will be an excellent symbol for all of America." Griffin smirked.

"Meaning?" Gohan blinked .

"I've seen what you can do. More importantly, the country… no, the entire world's seen it, wizards and muggles. Remember this?" Griffin grinned as he held up an old newspaper. Gohan blinked in surprise. On the cover was himself, when he was 11! It was from the Cell Games. The picture showed SSJ2 Gohan punching Perfect Cell in the stomach, followed by a furious kick to the side of Cell's face.

"Mysterious Blonde Child Overpowers the Maniacal Cell." Gohan read with a smirk.

"Now… you don't see that everyday." Griffin chuckled.

"Got anything else?" Gohan chuckled back.

"Yes, actually. Remember this?" Griffin frowned as he held up a slightly newer newspaper. Gohan blinked, recongnizing a younger version of himself, Harry, Fleur, Krum, and… Cedric.

"Five Triwizard Champions?" Gohan read out loud. He chuckled at the memory.

"All the ministers had a pool. I personally bet on you to win that… well, I partly won. Want to see the other articles on you?" Griffin smiled as he plopped a large pile of newspapers in front of Gohan, who sweat-dropped.

"Man… hard to believe that I've done all this stuff over the years…" Gohan sighed.

"Out of plain curiosity… is it true that you had a affair with your fellow Tri-wizard champion, Fleur Delacour?" Griffin asked with a smile. Gohan sputtered.

"Man… 4th year was crazy, don't expect me to remember everything." Gohan chuckled. Gohan wasn't going to admit that he had been knocked out by Morbius before the third challenge and sent to the graveyard.

"I see… so, anymore terms that we should go over?" Griffin asked as he wrote something on the brown parchment that Gohan finally noticed. Griffin blinked as he followed Gohan's gaze to the paper.

"Oh, this? This is the contract of our terms, the alliance of the United States and the Z Fighters. You're the representative. That's why I'm asking if there's anything else. " Griffin asked.

"Actually, there is. If we win here, I lead the Invasion of England." Gohan said, making Griffin blink in surprise.

"That's… going to be difficult." Griffin frowned.

"No, you don't understand. I want Azkaban Prison shut down, and all of the prisoners liberated." Gohan said as he glared at Griffin.

"Now that I can arrange. I've been trying to get that done for years now." Griffin smiled as he wrote that down.

"Second… Hogwarts is freed. I won't let my friends suffer anymore." Gohan added.

"Hmm…true." Griffin muttered.

"Now, I've been warned about politicians, no offense, so I have a feeling that you want more than that." Gohan frowned.

"None taken. Now, Bill and the Muggle Congressman want to know what's going on, and they want my report as soon as possible." Griffin sighed.

"That's another thing. You keep me in the loop on everything, he and no one else does a damn thing until I know about it first. I know Cell better than anyone, and no, a nuclear bomb is not going to destroy him!" Gohan glared at Griffin.

"I see… well, I'll try my best on that one. So… we have a deal?" Griffin asked as he handed Gohan a quill and the contract. Gohan frowned as he looked over the document.

"So, this army will be wizards and muggles?" Gohan asked. Griffin nodded.

"And, you'll give me command?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but General Mark gets to give you a test, to make sure that you're what we need." Griffin frowned.

"No problem, I've never gotten less than a hundred on anything, even Umbridge's shitty exams…" Gohan muttered.

"Excellent. Considering that you've cheated death on more than one occasion, my men will like to have one such as you at the helm, even considering your age. To be so young and brilliant…" Griffin chuckled.

"Thanks, but even I have problems. Which reminds me… do you know anything about the founders of Hogwarts?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Quite a bit, actually. What do you want to know?" Griffin asked.

"Well, I know each founder had a special item. Gryffindor had his sword and the Sorting Hat, Slytherin had his locket, and Hufflepuff had her cup. Thing is… I can't figure out what item belonged to Ravenclaw." Gohan frowned.

"Well… that's odd, coming from you. But… I do know of one thing. But, it's probably nothing." Griffin frowned.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Well… legend said that Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem, that granted intelligence to whoever wore it. My wife told me about it, given that she was a Ravenclaw." Griffin frowned.

"Isn't a diadem a crown?" Gohan frowned. Why hadn't he heard about this? He had dated a Ravenclaw for four months, and he even been inside the Ravenclaw common room. How had he not… wait… the statue!

"Wow, I'm an idiot." Gohan muttered out loud.

"Excuse me?" Griffin frowned.

"I mean, do you know where it is?" Gohan blinked.

"No one does. It's been missing for centuries." Griffin answered.

"_Hmmm… I might know someone who knows where it is."_ Gohan frowned, thinking of a certain Namekian.

"Why the sudden interest, may I ask?" Griffin frowned.

"Well, Riddle must want them all, right? After all, Hogwarts was like home to hi, and he's the Heir of Slytherin. He'd want to use the items to his advantage." Gohan said quickly.

"Yes, I see your point. Smart! Now, I understand that you have personal connections with Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation, and… your grandfather, Bardock, is a scientific genius with muggle and wizard technology, not to mention combining them?" Griffin asked with interest.

"Yes… why are you so interested in them?" Gohan blinked. He hadn't been able to talk to Harry or anyone else yet, so he really wasn't updated, save what Piccolo had told him after their encounter. He had felt complete shock at the news of Ron's death, but that had let Gohan figure out where Goku had gone. Gohan had told Piccolo about the Supreme Kai, getting shock from Piccolo as a result, who barely knew much at all about the Supreme Kai. Gohan had told Piccolo where he guessed that Goku had gone, causing the Namekian to take off, but not before Piccolo lead Gohan to Congress and lead him through the magical barrier. It had been great for Gohan, to see Harry and all his old friends on that balcony. He hadn't recognized the blonde girl or the one with blue hair, though. He had noticed, with some amusement, that Harry had crossed paths with Vegeta and his father again. He was sure that Harry had filled Hermione and the others in on the world of the kais, but he still had some explanations to do.

"Well, considering that the enemy has Arnold Gero working for them, we need all the scientific minds that we can find." Griffin answered, snapping Gohan out of his daze.

"Arnold… that's his name? I've always known him as Dr. Gero. Do you know anything about him?" Gohan asked with interest. Griffin smirked as he pulled out a file with Dr. Gero's face on it and opened it.

"Well, he was born in Germany, in 1907. He's a muggle, just telling you. His father was killed in World War One, when Gero was thirteen, and his mother died of heartbreak a year after. He was in an orphanage until he was eighteen, in 1925. It was always said that he had an uncanny mind from an very young age." Griffin began.

"The rise of the Nazis…" Gohan sighed.

"Gero was a huge supporter of Hitler and his ideals, and offered his mind to the Third Reich. He constructed massive war machines for the Nazis during World War Two, and was a personal correspondent to Dr. Mengle at Aschuwitz. He supposedly vanished when the Russians captured the camp. My ass… the Russians probably hired him to give them the edge over the Americans, but they had Briefs… man, he's a good man, but he refused to sell us his daughter's capsule invention. Last we heard of Gero, he was in a Soviet special unit…" Griffin continued.

"The Red Ribbon Army, which my dad smashed to pieces." Gohan finished.

"Yes. I take it that you could finish this?" Griffin smirked as he raised Gero's file.

"I could have, but it's too late for that. Gero spent all his years after that building Androids in a secret lab in the North Mountains near North City. After he built Android 19, he turned himself into an Android. He and 19 then attacked a city, and was repelled by me and the other Z Fighters. 19 was killed by Vegeta, and Gero almost got killed by Piccolo, but managed to escape. He returned to his lab and activated Androids 17 ad 18. I wasn't there, but Krillin told me how 17 betrayed his creator and smashed his head. I guess that Gero is one lucky bastard." Gohan sighed.

"Interesting… Anyway, it's going to be a shame to see the world go to hell once more." Griffin sighed.

"I agree. That's why… we need to work together. We have a deal." Gohan nodded as he signed the parchment.

"Thank you very much… Commander Gohan." Griffin smiled as he extended his hand, which Gohan shook. Then, the door opened, causing Grffin and Gohan to turn and see a young girl about Gohan's age walk through the door.

"Jenny!" Griffin sat up with a big smile on his face.

"Oh… hi dad." Jenny sighed as he gave her a hug.

"So, you're President Griffin's daughter. He's talked about you. I'm." Gohan began to say as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Gohan Son. I remember you." Jenny said as she crossed her arms.

"Wait… you've met before?" Griffin said with surprise. Gohan blinked in confusion. Where had he seen this girl before?

"Dad, you don't remember anything, do you? Remember, I was in that exchange program in my 4th year, the one with Beaubaxtons?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Hey… wait a minute…" Gohan blinked slowly.

"Yes, I was at the Triwizard Tournament with the Beaubaxtons. Do you want to see the uniform to prove it?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Ummmm… no thanks. I believe you." Gohan said nervously. If there was one thing that he knew, it was not to piss off a girl, especially a teenage girl.

"Thank god that you're alive… if I lost you too, I wouldn't know what I would do." Griffin said softly as he hugged Jenny again, making her blush.

"Dad! Not in front of him!" Jenny blushed as she pushed Griffin away. Gohan chuckled.

"I'll best be going now. I need to familiarize myself in this place anyway." Gohan said as he stood up.

"Oh! I'll be happy to show you around!" Jenny smiled as she grabbed Gohan's hand, causing him to sputter. Griffin blinked, then smiled.

"That sounds perfect. I trust that you can keep an eye on her, son?" Griffin smirked. Gohan sputtered.

"Dad, enough! Stop scaring every person I talk to!" Jenny glared.

"Yeah…" Gohan said nervously as he sweat-dropped.

"Perfect! I'll contact you when I need you." Griffin smiled as Jenny pulled a sputtering Gohan out the door. Then, he sighed as he looked at a picture on the side of his desk and picked it up. It was a black and white wizard photo of a teenage couple. The girl looked about 15, with long hair, white skin, and a smile on her face as she looked from the camera to the boy next to her, who looked about her age. He had short hair, looked well fit, and had a smiled on his face as well as he draped his arm around her shoulder. They were leaning against a tree with the Black Lake right behind them. Both teenagers were dressed in Hogwarts robes. The girl had the Ravenclaw crest on her robes, while the boy had the Gryffindor symbol.

"I'm sure that she'll get along great with Harry. After all, you were always loved by everyone. Why you picked an American bloke was beyond me." Griffin said softly as he traced his thumb over the girl's face. Then, he clenched his fist in rage. He wanted Riddle to burn for this. Whenever Jenny had asked him about her mother, he told her that she died a hero.

"Sigh… I wish you were here right now. I could really use you at the moment." Griffin sighed as he wiped his eyes.

**Elsewhere…**

"Focus! Put your blunt force on my wand hand!" Morgana smirked as she dodged Morbius's next spell. She was currently in a training session with Morbius, assessing his skills. Morbius was currently using two wands at once, a rare feat.

"Stop using standard spells, use the unorthodox! There's much more magic than the three Unforgiveable Curses! Sectumsempra!" Morgana hissed as he pointed her wand at the cyborg.

"Protego! Stupify!" Morbius countered, blocking Morgana's spell with the wand on his left hand and firing the stunning spell at Morgana with the other wand.

"Yes! Use your wands in sync!" Morgana hissed as she deflected the spell upwards. Then, she moved her face to the left just in time to see Morbius's tail miss her face by an inch. Morgana hissed as she blocked Morbius's next spell and leaped backwards, making a perfect landing.

"Disorient me! Break my central focus, how many times do I have to tell you?" Morgana hissed as Morbius twirled the wands in his hand so fast that they looked like red and green circles.

"You're gripping your wands too tight! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" Morbius roared with shock as both his wands flew out of his hands and clattered on the ground. Then, he whirled to see jet black lightning shoot out of Morgana's hands, which smashed into the cyborg and flowed through him, causing Morbius to roar with pain and fury, feeling complete pain shoot through him, causing him to fell to his knees. He looked up to see Morgana lower her hands, causing the lightning to stop.

"You see? It does not matter what your power is, you must use full power on every opponet. No wonder Gohan Son has defeated you time and time again! What's next, Piccolo? Tienshenhan? Yamcha? Krillin? God help you… Goku?" Morgana glared at Morbius as he stood , towering above her with a glare that, if it could kill , Morgana would be a corpse.

"Ha ha ha… well said, Riddle." Morgana and Morbius turned to see a black figure clap his hands and step forward. They bowed immediately.

"My lord!" Morgana said.

"Heh. The big guy." Morbius chuckled as no other than Cell strode in front of them.

"My lord, how are you here?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not, this is just a magic representation of me, like a hologram. I'm very close to accomplishing my goal, in fact. And, those loyal to me will soon be rewarded, beyond their wildest dreams." Cell chuckled.

"You lied about Gohan Son." Morgana glared at the android.

"So I did… how'd you find out about that?" Cell chuckled.

"I saw him walk into a session of Congress and ask to be a general, on national wizarding television. America just declared war on England, by the way." Morgana glared at the android.

"Hah! I smell Potter's hand in this. Besides, the boy doesn't have the balls for this." Cell chuckled.

"Have you felt his power? It's far beyond what it was before… it even surpasses you." Morgana said.

"Hah… is that fear? Do not worry… the boy hasn't seen my ultimate form yet. And soon… I will have the ultimate weapon. One that will end this war swiftly." Cell chuckled.

"What happened to perfection?" Morbius snorted.

"That's enough from you, you has-been! You had your chance to kill the boy, and you failed. On more than one occasion! You will be replaced by the others, when they are ready." Cell glared at Morbius, who snarled.

"I did everything you asked. I infiltrated Hogwarts itself! I even knocked him out and sent him to you, before taking his place in the Triwizard Tournament and sending Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory to you!" Morbius snarled.

"Diggory was an unnecessary addition, and his death caused unwanted attention! But, enough of that. Soon, I will have what I seek, and Riddle will bowing to me, as will the rest of the world." Cell chuckled.

"Yesss…" Morbius chuckled. Morgana kept her face emotionless.

"Farewell." Then, the image of Cell faded and burst into pieces.

"Hah." Cell chuckled as he turned to look at the large black building in front of him. It stood out against the tall mountain range around it. It was a tower, large, black, and forbidding. Basically… Cell's kind of place.

"Heh, how ironic. It was made to hold your enemies, and you end up in it instead… how sad. You were legendary, only to be surpassed by Riddle… and now me." Cell chuckled as he lifted off the ground and flew towards the fortress. He stopped in front of the building and smashed the wall open, revealing a grey stone room, with an old man inside, who whirled to see Cell land in front of him.

"Gellert Grindelwald… we meet at last." Cell chuckled as his cloak fluttered around him.

"You… are not the one that I was expecting." Grindelwald said with curiosity.

"He's a bit behind, I merely figured it out faster than he did, I'd expect him soon." Cell chuckled.

"I see… what are you?" the old man asked.

"I am Cell, the ultimate wizard and the perfect being. I am far more powerful than Tom Riddle himself. Observe." Cell chuckled as two of his fingers glowed gold, and then fired a gold beam from them. An instant later, a mushroom cloud rose in the distance.

"I see… you are powerful indeed." Grindelwald said with surprise.

"I've learned a lot about you. You were legendary in your work, which I admire. You started World War Two. I've already started World War Three." Cell chuckled at the look of shock on the old man's face.

"Oh yes. The United States just declared war on England. This war will consume all of Earth, and the planets beyond our world. And… I will be a god!" Cell laughed, but stopped cold when he heard someone else laugh.

"You are a fool… you will fail, just as I did. I know what you seek…" the old man chuckled, causing Cell's eyes to light up as he grabbed the old man.

"Where is it? Tell me who has it!" Cell snarled.

"You do not know? To an expert such as yourself, I would think that it would be obvious…" Grindelwald laughed.

"You are trying my patience! Speak!" Cell hissed.

"The Elder Wand… lies with him, of course. Buried in the Earth…" Grindelwald chuckled. Cell stared at him with realization creeping over his face.

"Dumbledore." Grindelwald whispered.

"I should have known…" the android hissed.

"What will you do with me now?" the old man asked. Cell smiled.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to tell Riddle that I was here, and what you told me… I'm sure that he'll get the message." Cell chuckled before turning to the hole in the wall.

"You are a fool… I controlled all of Europe, and I still lost! I was a fool! The Americans and Russians will tear you apart!" the old man laughed. Cell simply smiled.

"Not likely." The, he took off into the air, vanishing into the distance in less than a minute, his destination clear in mind.

**Uh oh… this is bad. War draws closer and closer… review!**


	61. Old Pals, Conversations and Firewhiskey

**Hey, it's me! Here we are again, in the next chapter! **

Chapter 60

Harry and the other Z Fighters were talking amongst themselves when the door to their hotel room opened. They turned to see Gohan and Jenny walk through the door while chatting. Gohan had shrunk his armor back into his watch

"I must admit, this is a truly amazing city. I appreciate the tour, Ms Griffin. And it was good to see you again." Gohan grinned.

"Really? I'm not my mum. Just Jenny is fine." Jenny giggled, making Harry and Hermione look at each other.

"Thanks. Dad wants you in his office tomorrow at nine, by the way." Jenny said.

"Got it." Gohan nodded .

"Bye. See ya." Jenny gave a small wave as she closed the door behind her. Gohan let out a small chuckle as he plopped into an armchair.

"Wow, what a girl! Hard to believe that we've met before and I don't remember her…" Gohan trailed off when he saw the glares he was getting.

"Oh boy, you are dead, brat. You're not going to live to get killed by the android." Vegeta chuckled before leaving, followed by King Vegeta.

"It's good to see you again, Gohan." Trunks smiled before following his father out the door.

"Ummm… I know that we've probably got a lot to go over." Gohan gulped nervously as he glanced at Harry, who shook his head.

"That's the understatement of the year." Hermione gave Gohan a glare that made him gulp and do an anime freeze.

"Heh… It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"About six months, actually, dad. Last time we saw you, you were lying on the floor of the Ministry, bleeding out after being shot by Cell… three times!" Pan snarled.

"I thought I was dead too, but I owe the Supreme Kai my life for getting me out of that jam. I'm here now, though!" Gohan grinned.

"So? You left us! You never even bothered to tell us that you were alive! Do you realize how much we needed you?" Hermione blurted out.

"I'm very sorry, but Supreme Kai kept me completely busy. I never got a chance to say a word to anyone!" Gohan protested.

"Well, now Ron's dead! Killed by your son! His own nephew!" Hermione spat.

"I…" Gohan said softly as Pan looked down.

"I hope that you can have the courage to tell the Weasleys that he's dead!" Then, Hermione stomped past Gohan and slammed the door behind her, leaving the room dead silent.

"So… this is the famous Bulla and Marron, I take it?" Gohan said as he looked at the two girls, who bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, sir. Goten told us a lot about you." Bulla blushed softly.

"And I can say that I thought that you were Bulma for a second, but your tail gave it away. I can honestly say… I don't see Vegeta in you, besides that." Gohan chuckled as he shook the young saiyan's hand.

"Yeah… I get that a lot." Bulla blushed. Then, Gohan glanced at Marron.

"Wow." Gohan said, causing the blonde woman to blush.

"Dad!" Pan gaped.

"I can honestly say… you're definitely different from the pigtailed baby I know now. You're not an android, are you?" Gohan blinked.

"DAD!" Pan groaned in embarrassment.

"No, Mr. Son, I'm not an android like my mum. But… I'd love to kill Dr. Gero with my own hands. Again." Marron's eyes narrowed.

"_Yep. She's Eighteen's daughter."_ Gohan thought.

"It's going to be an honor to fight alongside you, sir." Bulla bowed.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned. Then, the sound of the door opening made Gohan turn to see…

"Wow, that food is the shittiest stuff that I have ever…" Raditz trailed off when he saw Gohan, who blinked in complete shock as he stared at his uncle.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered as the two saiyans stared at each other.

"Well, well… if it isn't my dear nephew, Kakarot's little brat." Raditz chuckled.

"You…" Gohan snarled at the long-haired saiyan.

"_DADDY!" four-year Gohan screamed as Raditz held him up and laughed while Goku groaned and held onto his stomach as he lied in the sand on Master Roshi's island._

"_Now Kakarot, I'll be taking your son. I'll give you one day to think over my offer. And, as proof of your decision, I want you to kill one hundred humans!" Raditz grinned, causing Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, Turtle, and Goku gape at him in shock._

"_Yes. You can line them up on the beach when you're done. You have one day! Think about it!" Raditz laughed as he floated off the ground._

"_DADDY! SAVE ME!" Gohan screamed as the island faded behind him._

"What, no hello for your favorite uncle?" Raditz grinned evilly.

"Last I recall, uncles don't kidnap their nephews to force their brothers to join their killing organization!" Gohan snarled.

"Well, you've got me, brat, so you better get used to having me around. I'm gonna enjoy killing wizards with you, brat!" Raditz laughed as he turned and strode out the door, still laughing.

"I don't recall seeing him before." Gohan spat.

"Thank your grandfather. He thought that Raditz deserved a second chance and broke him out of hell." Harry answered.

"Hmph. Well, there are some people who can't be redeemed, and I still think that he's one of them." Gohan snarled.

"Well… like it or not, he is a saiyan with valuable combat experience. I'd say that he's worth a thousand Death Eaters." Kiara spoke up

"Putting a mass murderer against death eaters… how many of those do we have already?" Gohan smirked, getting laughter in response.

Later…

"Man…" Gohan sighed as he leaned back on the balcony chair and gulped another bottle of firewhiskey.

"I had a feeling that I'd find you here." Gohan turned to see Harry slide open the balcony door and stand next to him.

"You sure that you should be drinking that?" Harry frowned.

"Awww, give me a break! A saiyan's liver can take ten more times alcohol than humans!" Gohan smirked.

"But… you're only half saiyan." Harry blinked. Gohan stared at Harry for a second.

"I can't do nothing!" the saiyan groaned as he gulped another glass.

"Did you just quote George Lopez?" Harry blinked. Gohan and Harry stared at each other for a second, before they burst into laughter.

"Give me a glass of that." Harry grinned as he flicked his new wand, causing a chair to slide next to Gohan.

"So, you did break your wand. How are you adjusting to that one?" Gohan blinked.

"Pretty good… but it's not the same. Twelve inches, Dragon heartstring from an American Spineback, Oak, and a little flexible." Harry frowned as he looked at the wand in his hand.

"Nice! It's good to have the President of the United States as a friend." Gohan chuckled as he and Harry gulped a glass.

"Explain this to me. How did the President's daughter go to Hogwarts for a whole year, and we didn't know about it?" Gohan blinked.

"I think Hermione mentioned it. Besides, you went out with Fleur, and you still didn't know. Are you that dense?" Harry blinked. Gohan sighed.

"Man… Fleur was fantastic! Why did Bill steal her from me?" Gohan groaned, making Harry blink at him.

"Steal her… she's three years older than you! You broke up mutually! And what about Ginny?" Harry blinked. Then, he frowned.

"Hey… wait a minute! What are you doing, hitting on the President's daughter? Ginny's your girlfriend!" Harry blinked.

"We broke up… again!" Gohan blubbered.

"When did you do that?" Harry blinked.

"The night before the wedding." Gohan blinked.

"No wonder she was so pissed that day…" Harry blinked.

"How did we come to this, Harry?" Gohan burped.

"Come to what?" Harry blinked.

"One minute, we're in the Burrow, talking about hunting for Horcruxes… and now, here we are, in Washington DC, about to fight in World War Three! Not even Dumbledore could see this coming!" Gohan groaned.

"Hey… there's no nation in the world that would join with Voldemort, is there?" Harry blinked.

"Harry… it's a good thing that the Soviet Union fell during your First Year." Gohan laughed.

"Yeah, good one." Gohan sighed as he looked at the glowing city beneath him.

"Sigh… a lot of people are going to die, aren't they?" Harry sighed. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah… at least we know where the last Horcruxes are. One's in Gringotts, one's in Hogwarts, and one's with… him." Harry snarled.

"Hey, I almost forgot. I think I know what the final Horcrux is." Gohan said, causing Harry to stare at him.

"What?" Harry asked with excitement.

"He mentioned something called the Diadem of Ravenclaw, which was supposedly a crown that was bewitched by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, which would make whoever wore it smarter." Gohan said.

"Yes… that makes sense! Now we know where they are and what they are! We can finally get them!" Harry grinned.

"If we can survive this, that is." Gohan finished.

"So… to victory?" Gohan grinned as he raised his glass.

"To freedom!" Harry grinned as he tapped his glass against Gohan's, and then both men gulped the glass down in one gulp.

30 minutes later…

Tap Tap!

Both men turned to see Kiara push the door aside with a smile on her face. What got both boys's attention was the nightgown she was wearing. It wasn;t very covering

"Wow. That's bloody hot." Harry grinned. Gohan blinked, but was so drunk that he couldn't figure out to be pissed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, big bro, but it's really late, and Harry needs all the rest he can get." Kiara smiled as she blew on Harry's ear, making him giggle. Then, she sighed as she looked at the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Really? Can someone get my dad into a bed before he falls off the balcony and recreates Meteor Crater?" Kiara sighed as she helped Harry up.

"I'll do it." Pan sighed as she walked onto the balcony helped the half-saiyan up.

"I'm fine!" Gohan burped as he sat up and Pan sighed as she helped Gohan out of the room.

"Now then… where were we?" Kiara grinned. Harry burped and grinned.

"Not even you-know–who could ruin this." Harry grinned as they tumbled onto the bed.

5 minutes later, Gohan sat up in bed with a look of shock across his face.

"Heyyy… wait a minute!" he blinked.

Elsewhere…

"Wherever your are, Potter, enjoy what time you have left. Because, I'm going to remove you from this world!" Cell roared with delight. Then, he sneered.

"Once I get the ultimate weapon, not even Goku can stop me!" Cell laughed as he vanished into the distance.

**I know that I originally ended with Voldemort visiting North Korea, but I don't know if that's really smart. If you have any countries that would work with Voldemort, let me know. Review!**


	62. Griffin's Tale and Cell's Triumph

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter! Review!**

Chapter 61

BOOM! Harry blinked his eyes and slowly opened them to see buildings around him on fire and slowly collapsing.

"Harry, come on!" Harry blinked and sat up to see Gohan and several American soldiers looking at him.

"Gohan… what's going on? Weren't we just in the hotel?" Harry blinked as he looked around, seeing soldiers rushing past him.

"Come on! Cell just destroyed the magical shield! We've got thousands flowing in every second!" Then, Gohan whirled to see several elites and Death Eaters rush at him. Gohan punched the first one in the face, and extended an orange blade out of his other arm, which he stabbed in the chest. Gohan then headbutted a third elite as he pulled a muggle handgun from his leg and shot one of the Death Eaters rushing towards him. The other Elites and Death Eaters were gunned down by the American soldiers.

"Come on, buddy! We need you!" Gohan grinned as he held his hand out. Harry smiled as Gohan pulled him up. Then, the small team started running forward, Harry noticing the hundreds of wizards, Death Eaters, aliens, muggle soldiers, and other magical creatures fighting.

"Come on, mudblood, is that the best you can do?" Harry whirled to see Hermione trading spells with a girl about his age. She had long brown hair and pale skin, but she looked beautiful. What scared Harry was the evil look on the girl's face. Then, the girl flicked her wand, causing Hermione's wand to fly out of her hand as she tumbled to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry gaped.

"Harry, we've got incoming!" Harry whirled as a shadow came over them, looking up to see a large ship like the ones from before fly over them, with a blue light growing bigger and bigger in its center.

"I don't think so!" Gohan's hand glowed as he fired a yellow ki blast into the blue light, causing an explosion.

"That's how it's done!" Gohan grinned as the ship plummeted. Then, he got a look of shock on his face.

"Harry, get out of the way!" Gohan yelled, causing Harry to look up to see the ship heading straight towards him. Harry screamed with shock as the ship smashed into him, causing a large explosion.

"RAAAAHHH!" Harry gasped as he found himself in front of a dark mountain, with a large black structure built in. Even from here, Harry could see a hole smashed into the building.

"No! What caused this?" Harry hissed with rage as he shot up to the hole, revealing a dark room with an old man in it.

"Where is it, Grindelwald?" Harry hissed with rage, causing the old man to turn towards Harry with a smile.

"Finally. I knew you would come, just like I told the other creature." The old man smiled. Harry felt rage and confusion.

"Where is it? Who has it? And what other creature?" Harry hissed with rage.

"For the moment, it lies buried with him… Dumbledore." Grindelwald laughed. Harry felt surprise, before triumph filled him.

"But… it will not be with him for much longer." Grindelwald laughed, causing Harry to be filled with confusion.

"Another seeks it? Who?" Harry hissed.

"He told me that you would come here, seeking the same thing. And he was right." Grindelwald laughed.

"Who? Who else is after it?" Harry hissed.

"A creature that has power that you will never comprehend. He called himself… Cell." The old man laughed.

"RRAAAAHHH!" Harry screamed with rage as a green light flew from his hand, smashing into the old man, sending his limp body into the wall and sliding down with a sick thump.

"NO! NO! That accursed android! He knew! He knew what I was seeking! He must not acquire it!" Harry thought with hot red rage as he flew out the hole in the wall, apparating with a crack a second later.

"GASP!" Harry sat up with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry blinked as he turned to see Kiara looking at him curiously, the blanket covering most of her body up to the chest.

"I… had another vision of him…" Harry breathed softly.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to be having those anymore. You remember what Professor Dumbledore told you!" Kiara blinked as she looked at Harry.

"I know… but this is important." Harry said as he sat up and got out of the bed.

**Later…**

"Hmph. So, Cell's looking for the Elder Wand… he must be desperate." Gohan frowned.

"Great… even I've heard the legend of the Deathly Hallows. They say that the one who possesses the Elder Wand is unbeatable. This is not going to be good for the war recruitment, which is bad enough already. We're off to a slow start with recruitment. Although, mentioning Harry's name did quite some help." Griffin frowned. He and Gohan had just come back from a war planning meeting, with some of Griffin's generals, who weren't quite happy with Gohan's new position. Griffin had assured the young saiyan that they would get used to him eventually. They had five days before Christmas, and were trying to get the defense of New York and other eastern cities up and running. Scorpius had been cooperative, for the most part.

"Deathly Hallows, sir? What are those?" Harry blinked.

"Harry, you never knew what they were?" Gohan blinked.

"No need, Commander Son. I used to read this tale to Jenny." Griffin chuckled. He flicked his wand, causing a small book to fly off his bookshelf and land into his hand. He opened it and began to read from it…

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight_**.** _In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across… However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river.__But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.__And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.__Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.__The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.__That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own.__Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.__Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own.__But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him.__It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son.__And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and they departed this life, as equals…" _Griffin finished as he closed the book and looked up. Then, he flicked his wand again, causing a necklace to land in his hand. Harry blinked. He had seen that design before.

"I saw Luna's dad wearing that!" Harry blinked.

"Those who believe in the legend wear this symbol. This, the triangle stands for the Invisibility Cloak, which can completely hide you from your enemies, the best of its kind. The circle represents the Resurrection Stone, which has the power to call loved ones from the grave. And finally, this line represents the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one… Master Of Death." Griffin finished.

"Makes sense for Cell and Riddle to be looking for those. Riddle fears death more than anyone else, and Cell wants nothing more than power, to be the best. A trait from the saiyan cells inside him." Gohan sighed.

"My dream! Cell must have used the Elder Wand to destroy the magic shield!" Harry blinked with realization.

"Harry… chill. You're not a Seer. The vision of Voldemort with Grindewald, now that makes sense. But the battle you saw was probably a dream of anticipation." Harry frowned at Gohan.

"Are you serious? Every time that someone says that, that's when something bad happens! You should know this better than anyone!" Harry gaped at the demi saiyan.

"And, rushing off into battle has never worked, in any fight. Or, do you remember what happened last time?" Gohan answered calmly. Harry blinked with shock as anger rushed through him.

"WHAT? SIRIUS WAS YOUR FAULT! THE BATTLE AT THE MINISTRY WAS YOUR IDEA!" Harry screamed with rage at Gohan as purple sparks danced around the young wizard.

"Actually, it was your idea. I just didn't say anything." Gohan blinked.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on in here?" the door opened, revealing Jenny, dressed in a red t shirt and jeans.

"Nothing, Jenny, just Mr. Potter and Commander Son having an argument." Griffin smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Jenny blinked.

"Your timing is perfect, Jenny. Mind showing me out?" Gohan grinned as he sat up.

"Okay." Jenny nodded as she left, the young saiyan behind her.

"Before I forget, I had something to give you, Harry. Here it is." Griffin said as he pulled up a sword in a stealth.

"What's this?" Harry blinked as he took the sword from Griffin. When he touched it, the sword seemed to glow and felt warm at his touch.

"It belonged to your ancestor, Cornelius Potter. According to his journals, which are right here." Griffin paused to hand Harry several yellowish books.

"Oh, you can read them, most documents from that era have charms on them to keep them intact and readable. Anyway, Cornelius Potter was a master strategist in the French and Indian War, leading many victories against the Indians, which were talented as sorcerers. He was even Ben Franklin's mentor. I'm sure that Miss Granger has told you about his involvement in the Revolutionary War. These were collected when he surrendered at Yorktown. Anyway, as I was saying, his journals talked about how his sword had been crafted by Gornek, the master goblin crafter of his time. His blade supposedly has special qualities that can only be activated by him and those of his blood. Perhaps it will be useful to you, not to mention his journals. I have a feeling that his strategies will be quite useful in this war. His combination of wizard and muggle battle techniques is legendary. I'd give you his muggle gun, but I don't think that a muggle gun from the 1770s would be quite useful." Griffin chuckled. **(Maybe I'll do a special on Cornelius Potter during the American Revolution.)**

"Thank you very much, sir." Harry smiled as he pulled out the blade a little, seeing a coat of arms on the blade.

"Hermione's gonna love this stuff." Harry smirked as he looked at the journals. Then, he gasped as his scar burned.

"Harry?" Griffin asked, but his voice seemed far off. Then, Harry gasped as the office vanished entirely, replaced by the night sky. He could see that he was near Hogwarts, because you could see the twinkling lights of the castle. He could also see dozens of ships in the sky, each lit up by glowing blue lights. There were also orange lights lighting up in front of them, from what used to be the Black Lake.

"It is truly impressive, isn't it, my lord? Quite satisfactory for your invasion of the United States." Harry turned to see Snape walking next to him.

"That is not my main concern at the moment, Severus. Now, has anyone else been here tonight?" Harry hissed.

"Not to my knowledge, my lord. The school is partially deserted at the moment, due to all students fifth year and above being mobilized into your army, save those rebellious fools in that pitiful organization. Myself and the Carrows will be joining your army before the invasion." Snape sneered.

"Potter and the monkey will have your head, but that is not my concern at the moment! Now, are you absolutely certain that no other person or being arrived earlier?" Harry hissed at Snape.

"I am positive, my lord. No being could get past the Dementors or the school's defenses alive." Snape said.

"Very well… return to the castle. I will call you when I require your assistance." Harry hissed. Snape nodded and turned back towards the castle, vanishing into the darkness. Harry felt relief surge through him. So, he had beaten the android to their goal after all. Perhaps the android was not as perfect as he thought. Harry smiled as he cast a Disillusionment Charm that was so powerful, that he couldn't even see himself. He chuckled as he stepped forward, seeing his goal in front of him, partially lit up by the fires from the lake. If only Dumbledore could see what his beloved school had become. Now, he could see the tomb where his former teacher was lying dead. Wait… something wasn't right. Now, Harry could see that the top of the tomb was lying on the ground, shattered into white pieces.

NO! Harry felt hot rage surge through him as he dashed to the tomb, and looked down. Sure enough, the white covers that Dumbledore had been wrapped in were ripped to shreads, showing the body of the former headmaster, still wearing his half-moon spectacles and in long white robes. But… his hands had been wretched open and pulled away from each other, very brutally. His wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this?" a deep voice laughed behind Harry, causing him to turn slowly. In front of him was Cell, with a smile on his face, and twirling between his fingers was… the wand.

"You might as well as come out of your little charm, I know you're there." Cell chuckled. Harry hissed as the charm around him dissolved.

"You lose, Riddle. The Elder Wand… is mine." Cell smiled as he held the wand up to his face. Then, he shot his arm into the air and fired green lightning from the wand, lighting up the sky with an eerie green glow. Cell howled with laughter as the sky crackled with lightning.

**Oh boy, this isn't god. What else lies ahead? Can Gohan still beat Cell if Cell has the Elder Wand? Review!**


	63. Cell's Speech

**Hey, it's me! Here we are again! Review!**

Chapter 62

"Finally… the most powerful wand in the universe, and its mine! All mine!" Cell laughed as he twirled the Elder Wand between his fingers. As if it understood him, green sparks came out of the wands tip.

"Yes, it is quite fabulous indeed, if you can control it." A blue hologram of Morgana smiled.

"Hmph. What's so special about a twig?" Frieza snorted. The three of them were currently in the headmaster's office, along with the other V Fighters. Voldemort(very reluctantly) was currently standing outside. Now that Cell had the Elder Wand, Voldemort was forced to follow Cell's orders, for now. Cell… was now the new Dark Lord.

"Frieza… you never can understand anything, can you? Not even Goku can stop me now." Cell chuckled as he strode towards the open balcony, where he was answered by a roar that ripped through the air. Beneath them and as far as the eye could see was a sea of black, with hundreds of ships in the sky, as well. There were also thousands of floating dementors in the sky, as well as Androids Twenty-One through Twenty-Five, who were sitting on dragons. Throughout the sea of black were other dark creatures that served the former Dark Lord Voldemort. Among them were giants, werewolf's, snatchers, Frieza's aliens, and Morgana's robots.

"Behold, Tom Riddle. This is an army beyond anyone's reckoning." Cell chuckled. Riddle glared at him with pure hatred, while Bellatrix hissed at the android. Lucius Malfoy didn't say a word, but kept his face rigid.

"Cheer up, Tom! You're about to name me the new Dark Lord. You should be happy that I'm leaving Harry Potter to you, at least." Cell chuckled.

"You will regret this, insect." Voldemort snarled. Bellatrix hissed w

"Hah hah… I've been planning this for years, Riddle. I only brought you back so that you could kill Harry Potter for me. Now… it's time to make history." Cell smiled as he placed the tip of the Elder Wand on his throat.

"Welcome, my friends, to this historic occasion!" Cell's voice echoed through the entire region, answered by a roar from the army.

"I have come before you, to announce that Lord Voldemort is no longer your Dark Lord!" Cell was answered by gasps and roars.

"I am your new Dark Lord!" Cell continued, getting roars in answer.

"Do not worry for the health of your former leader." Cell then paused and flicked his finger, causing Voldemort( with extreme reluctance) to stand next to him.

"As you see, he is alive and well!" Cell continued, getting roars in response.

"As your new leader, I will finish the job that he has failed! I WILL DESTROY HARRY POTTER!" Cell was answered by a deafening roar.

"Instead of facing justice for his crimes, he has run to America like the coward he is, like many other cowardly muggleborns!" Cell was answered by hisses and boos, as well as angry roars.

"For too long, Potter has hidden behind his so called friend, Gohan Son, and the supposed hero of muggle-borns, Albus Dumbledore!" Cell was answered by angry yells.

"But now, things have changed! Dumbledore is dead, and The Order of the Pheonix is no more! Scattered, with it's members either in hiding, dead, or brought to justice!" Cell was answered by cheers.

"For too long, pure-bloods have been denied their freedom! They say that your line is dying, that muggle-borns and filthy half-breeds will populate the Earth, and will one day spread beyond out atmosphere, pollute other planets!" Cell was answered by hisses and furious roars.

"Gohan Son himself is a half-breed human and muggle-born himself, the ultimate symbol of our hatred! He must die, as well as his father and the other so called heroes, who claim to protect our planet, but, they are nothing but our opressors!" Cell was answered by roars.

"And now, he and Harry Potter has corrupted the rest of the world. America has already declared war on us. We will not take this standing down!" Cell roared, getting cheers in response.

"Centuries ago, your ancestors had an empire that spanned across the entire planet! It was even said that in the British Empire, the sun never set!"(That's a true quote.) Cell was answered by cheers. Malfoy actually smiled.

"I intend not only to restore the British Empire to its former glory, but far beyond it! I will envelop all of Earth in our British glory!" the army roared with cheers.

"Already, Lady Morgana awaits us in America, with our agents, to join us and trap the Americans! On Christmas Day… we invade New York City!" The cheers almost pushed Cell back. The giants roared as they raised their clubs into the air. The dementors hissed in what could be interpreted as excitement.

"And we will not stop there! We will spread through the entire Unites States, from Boston to San Francisco! Washington D.C. to Miami! We will capture every city, in the name of glory!" Cell was answered by cheers.

"And we will not stop there! We will move north, and claim Canada! And south, to Mexico! And once Mexico falls, Central America will be ours! And so will South America! All will fall!" Cell continued, the army cheering all the way.

"And we will go East as well! We will do what Hitler and Grindelwald failed to do! We will conquer all of Europe!" Cell laughed, getting even more cheers.

"And we will not be alone in this fight! Already, the nation of Cuba has offered us the use of their island as a rallying point, and Manuel Rodriguez, the Cuban Minister of Magic, has pledged to aid our cause!" Cell continued, getting surprising cheers and whispering.

"Sun Minjun, the North Korean Minister of Magic, has also agreed to aid our cause, in return for reuniting Korea! Now, is that a problem?" Cell was answered with silence in return.

"Perfect. Now, I will not attempt to deny that many of you will not return from this war. I do not expect this to deter you! Anyone who does not wish to participate, simply shoot up a red spark from your wand." Cell chuckled. He leaned on the edge of the balcony as an unsettling silence came over the crowd. Five minutes passed by, and no one raised their wand or fired a red spark.

"I must admit, Riddle, your Death Eaters are certainly loyal. They will be a fine army indeed. Then again, you kill all the cowards, don't you?" Cell chuckled. Voldemort glared at him.

"Thank you for the compliment. My men are well trained and will follow any order without question." Morgana chuckled. Cell smirked as he raised his wand to his throat.

"Well done! There will be no deserters or cowards in this army! My friends… we're about to make history! No one will be able to stop us! This will be the greatest empire in history! And I… will be your Emperor!" Cell roared as he held his arms out, and long dark robes appeared over the android's form.

"To war! To honor! TO VICTORY!" Cell roared. Then, he pointed the Elder Wand straight up into the air and roared as green lightning erupted from the tip and flew into the sky. Roars erupted as wizards in the crowd fired dozens red, green, and other colored spells into the air. Several dozen Dark Marks appeared in the sky as well.

"Hah hah hah… look around, Riddle. This… is just the beginning." Cell chuckled. Then, he lowered the Elder Wand and pulled out a Cuban cigar with his free hand hand. Cell lit the end with one of his fingers, and took a deep breath with a smile on his face.

**Wow. Can Gohan and the Americans defeat this army? What else lies ahead? Review!**


	64. Goku and Cell's Reunion

**Hey, it's me! This is almost it! Review!**

Chapter 63

"Hmph." Goku frowned as he walked out of the Burrow. It was completely deserted, and it looked like no one had been there in a while.

"What were you expecting, Goku?" Goku looked up to see Piccolo land in front of him.

"Hey, you made it! Nice to see you alive, Piccolo!" Goku grinned.

"Gohan was right. You did come here. Goku, are you out of your mind?" Piccolo shoved Goku through the Burrow's open door and pushed the saiyan into the empty kitchen.

"What?" Goku blinked as he leaned against a chair. Piccolo looked like he was going to lose it.

"Goku, are you this stupid? Cell rules England now, and he has hundreds of thousands of dark creatures under his command, all heading for your son and Harry in America! Your own son needs you more than ever!" Piccolo gave Goku a nasty glare.

"Man, Piccolo, how did things get this out of hand? Maybe I should have come back after the Cell Games after all." Goku chuckled.

"Hmph. Well, the way Cell is now, I don't even think that you can beat him, even in your Super Saiyan Three state." Piccolo frowned.

"Gohan can. He's more powerful than me now. Surely you've felt his power." Goku chuckled.

"True. Goku, I need to tell you now, what ever you do, don't say Tom Riddle's name." Piccolo frowned.

"Ummm… ok. That's weird." Goku blinked.

"This isn't a joke, Goku! This is the start of World War Three, and it will consume the entire planet!" Goku blinked in confusion.

"Well, I'll be right back. It's about time I had a little chat with an old friend of mine." Goku smirked as he raised two fingers to his head.

"Goku, don't!" But, Goku had already vanished.

Hogwarts Headmaster Office…

"Ahhhh…" Cell chuckled as he sipped the tea in his hand and looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, which was glaring at him.

"Why the long face, Albus? Didn't expect anyone to figure out the secret of your wand?" Cell chuckled.

"You are no different than Tom. This attack of yours will fail, and that wand will never work for you!" Dumbledore glared at him.

"Hah hah hah… still as large as a fool as ever. Even in death, you are still an old sentimental pain in the ass!" Cell chuckled.

FWIP! Cell blinked, and then smiled.

"Well, well… it's been a very long time, Goku. Good morning." Cell chuckled as he turned to see the saiyan looking at him. He smiled as he placed his tea cup on top of the table.

"I could say the same thing to you. You're certainly… different than the last time I saw you. You're actually wearing clothes." Goku blinked. Cell smiled.

"Why thank you. Where are my manners? I didn't even offer you a seat." Cell chuckled.

"No thanks. Now, I'm warning you, Cell. Stop this!" Goku glared at Cell, who simply chuckled.

"Oh Goku, be reasonable. Without a leader, these Death Eaters will run around, killing every muggle and muggleborn they see!" Cell smirked.

"Aren't they doing that already? They're as evil as you!" Goku frowned.

"Oh Goku, evil and good are based on opinion! Tom Riddle is a hero to his men, as am I, the same way that Dumbledore and your son were viewed by muggle borns and half-bloods. In fact, haven both these wars merely been based on opinion?" Cell chuckled.

"Until innocent people get killed!" Goku glared at Cell.

"Like your first wife?" Goku froze.

"Oh yes, Goku, our mutual friends told me all about that little mess. Such a shame, really." Cell chuckled.

"Don't you dare speak about Veronica. You are as much a monster as Tom Riddle is!" Goku hissed.

"Monster? That is merely opinion, Goku. We are all monsters, one way or another." Cell chuckled. Goku glared at him.

"Oh Goku, don't give me that. With the Elder Wand, I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Cell smirked.

"You're not the first person to say that." Goku snarled. Cell smiled while his hand that was under the desk started to glow red. Outside, black lightning cracked across the sky as the ground slowly rumbled.

"This gives me a feeling of déjà-vu, Goku. We had a conversation like this before my Cell Games, didn't we?" Then, Cell chuckled while Goku frowned.

"Ahhhh… look around, Goku! This is no longer your world. Tell me… how is Harry Potter doing? He must be taking Weasley's death so very hard…" Cell smiled.

"Why you…" Goku glared at him.

"Now, I am a man of honor. That's why I arranged a front page special about it! I would have delivered his remains personally, if there was anything left!" Cell chuckled.

"Where's your respect and honor?" Goku snarled.

"He won't be the last of Potter's friends to die. I wonder who will die next… Granger? Longbottom? Your daughter? Your son?" Cell smirked.

"You… are a sick being." Goku spat.

"Hmph. Do me a favor, will you?" Cell smirked as black lightning sparked around his hand.

"What?" Goku glared at the android.

"Say hello to your dead wife for me!" Cell roared. An instant later, Cell fired a gigantic red blast from his hand towards Goku, who instantly raised two fingers to his head and vanished an instant before the blast hit, destroying the door.

"Bah! That won't be the last time I cross paths with Goku…" Cell frowned as he lowered his hand. Then, he smirked as he placed a silver box onto the desk, and then opened it.

"Hmph. Only one left. I'll just get some more when I go to Cuba…" Cell frowned as he lifted it and put it in his mouth. He lit the end with his finger, and smiled as he smoked it.

**The Burrow…**

FWIP! Piccolo turned to see Goku reappear in front of him.

"Well, that was quite stupid!" Piccolo glared at Goku.

"If Cell was cocky before, this is ridiculous. He thinks that he's untouchable. It's like the Cell Games all over again!" Goku snarled.

"I've haven't seen you this pissed in a long time." Piccolo frowned.

"He threatened Kiara and Gohan, mocked Veronica, and was bragging about Ron's death! Not to mention that he tried to kill me." Goku frowned.

"What did you expect? Those blasted Hollows… Kami made a mistake in making those accursed things." Piccolo snarled.

"Wait, what was that?" Goku blinked.

"Forget it. What do you think we should do now, Goku? Personally, helping Gohan would seem like a good idea." Piccolo frowned.

"Yeah… I think that you're right." Goku smirked. A minute, they flew out the door and vanished in the distance.

Elsewhere…

"Hmph. It's nice to have some peace and quiet, even it is just for the second to last night." Gohan sighed.

"Affirmative." Gohan turned to see Android 16.

"Hey! I was wondering where you went. You know, I never thank you for what you did that day." Gohan chuckled.

"No thanks are necessary. And yet it seems… we must step on the field of battle once more." Android 16 sighed as he looked out at the glowing city.

"There's new androids, probably stronger than you. Not to mention Cell, Gero, Broly, god knows what else" Gohan added.

"I am not afraid." Android 16 answered. Gohan looked at him and smiled.

"You know… it will be an honor to fight alongside you again." Gohan smiled.

"The same goes to you." Gohan chuckled as he shook the android's hand. Meanwhile, Pan watched from a balcony above.

"Staring at him isn't going to change how you feel about him." Pan turned to see Bulla smiling at her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore… if he's a reckless solo act or a good friend." Pan sighed.

"Hey… I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. I'm still getting over my own father. I must admit… he's a real dick." Pan giggled while Bulla snickered.

"I just can't wait to get back out there and kick some Death Eater ass!" Bulla smirked

"Amen to that." Pan giggled as the girls hugged each other.

**Not bad, right? What else lies ahead? Review!**


	65. War Plans

**Hey, the eve to battle! Finally here, well almost. Now, we get to meet two more foreign faces. Let's see if Gohan and Harry get along with them. Review!**

Chapter 64

"Phew!" Gohan panted as he hurried through the silver hallway and came upon a pair of silver doors. He pushed them aside to find himself in a large meeting room. In front of him was a table with General Mark, and several other American military officials, both muggle and wizarding, including the muggle President. There was also two men Gohan didn't recognize. One was tan skinned and was dressed in blue robes, and the other was white and was dressed in red and white robes.

"Ah! Commander Gohan, welcome! I was almost afraid that you wouldn't make it!" Griffin chuckled as he shook Gohan's hand. The other men glared at Gohan as he sat down, next to Mark.

"So this is the young man you promoted without telling us? He doesn't look old enough to shave!" a man dressed in muggle army wear frowned, getting mutters in response. General Mark nodded slowly.

"That's enough, Corporal!" The muggle president snarled, making the man glare at Gohan.

"For those who don't know who this is, this is Gohan Son, a well known wizard. He's also the young man from the Cell Games who defeated the bio-android Cell at the young age of eleven. Considering that Cell is the leader of the English army, he is an incredible resource." Griffin smiled as he patted Gohan's shoulder, earning more muttered.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled as he sat down.

"Welcome, my friends. Today, we convene to discuss our strategy for the defense of New York City, against the British." Griffin frowned. Mutters followed his statement.

"So, has New York City been evacuated as me and Bill directed, of both our non-military muggle and magical civilians?" Griffin asked.

"Of course, sir. It was difficult at first, but the city is now nearly deserted. The press is still raising hell about this. We've also evacuated other coast-side eastern cities as well." A man in camouflage robes said as he saluted.

"Have all our Atlantic Fleets returned safely?" Griffin asked.

"Yes sir. All navy personal on the East coast have been recalled, and all ships have been accounted for." Another man dressed in blue camouflage said.

"Excellent. I won't needlessly sacrifice my men in skirmishs with the British fleet, especially with the technology I saw." Griffin muttered

Griffin nodded as he flicked his wand, causing a large screen behind him lit up, first showing the entire United States, and then zoomed in on New York City, showing a bird's eye view of New York City.

"Well done, Lieutenant Walker. Thanks to reliable resources, we have an accurate idea of their battle strategy and numbers. We also know that a second army is already here, waiting to ambush us on the opposite side and surround us, cutting us off from reinforcements and preventing a retreat." Griffin said as he flicked his wand, showing blue dots and red dots. The red dots swarmed over both sides of the screen, surrounding the blue dots.

"That is their plan, which I must admit, was quite clever. However, during my escape from captivity, thanks to Harry Potter and his young allies, we captured one of their Captains, which, with some negotiation, gave up valuable data and information. We now know that British Death Eaters were responsible for the Philidalphia Massacre. We also know that their base is located here, about thirty miles from New York City." Griffin continued as he pointed at the screen as it zoomed out, showing a red dot.

"What are our options?" another man dressed in Army camouflage asked.

"Our first option is to attack the facility head-on, but our captive says that the security and defense is top-notch, so that option is not recommended." Griffin frowned.

"I say that we should commence an air strike on the base. I am willing to authorize a nuclear bomb, if that's necessary.." The muggle president said, causing more mutters.

"I have a better solution." Everyone turned to look at Gohan, who blushed.

"Yes, let's hear it, Gohan." Griffin smiled.

"Well… they don't know that we know that they're planning to ambush us, right?" Gohan asked. Griffin nodded.

"Well… why don't we ambush the ambushers?" Gohan said, getting surprised looks.

"Que es esto?" the man in blue said with confusion. The others gave surprised looks as well.

"I mean, look!" Gohan frowned as he stood up and tapped the map, zooming out to show the dot and the island.

"To get to New York City, the forces from that base will have to go over this bridge, the George Washington Bridge." Gohan frowned as he tapped on the map, zooming in on the bridge.

"What are you saying, Gohan?" Griffin frowned.

"Set up a defense here, at the New York end of the bridge. Once the majority of the English forces are across the bridge… we blow it, taking the English forces with it." Gohan frowned, getting surprised looks.

"That… is an odd plan." Griffin frowned.

"But it works! But, we hide the defense line until they're almost upon us. The English lose their ambush force, we recover their data from the base, and we can focus on their beach landing, here. Cell will land the majority of his forces here and overwhelm us. He'll want to fight me face to face." Gohan frowned.

"What makes you so sure of that?" the man dressed in red and white asked.

"Because that's exactly what I'd do." Gohan frowned as he turned to look at the small group.

"Cell is a cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, bastard, who thinks of himself as the next Napoleon or Santa Anna, and Voldemort isn't much different." Gohan frowned. At the Santa Anna part, the man in blue frowned.

Later…

"That was a brilliant plan, Gohan Son. Dumbledore would be proud." Griffin chuckled as Gohan sat across from him in his office.

"Si." Gohan turned to see the man in blue robes walk in, with the man in red and white shortly after.

"General Rodriguez, your and your mens's help will be very useful, as will yours, Major William. We're very grateful to your nations for sending aid." Gohan blinked at the two men from earlier.

"But of course. Minister James insisted on it." Major William smirked.

"As did Minister Hidalgo." The man in blue nodded.

"Gohan Son, I forgot, allow me to introduce Major William, of the Canadian 5th Army, and General Rodriguez of the Mexican 8th Wizarding Brigade. Gentlemen, this is." Griffin began as Gohan held out his hand.

"The Canadian Ministry of Magic is perfectly aware of who this young man is." Major William frowned.

"As do we." General Rodriguez nodded.

"Apparently, the Mexican and Canadian Ministries of Magic sent fifteen thousand men each to our aid." Griffin smirked.

"Wow, that's going to be a real good help. It'll be an honor to fight with you guys." Gohan smirked.

"But of course. Dumbledore was a friend to us a well. Minister Hidalgo wishes to, I quote, slice Severus Snape's head off and boil it." General Rodriguez chuckled, making Gohan blink.

"Wow, Mexicans play rough." Gohan blinked.

"Minister James wants to put Severus Snape in front of an firing squad." Major William added.

"Jesus Christ. How many countries was Dumbledore friends with?" Gohan blinked.

"Now then… where is Harry Potter, I heard he was here." General Rodriguez asked as he looked around.

BAM! Gohan anime fainted.

"Not you too!" Gohan groaned as he looked at Major William.

"Errr… that is something that the men keep talking about." Major William laughed nervously, making Gohan groan.

"That's enough humor, gentlemen." Griffin said, causing the three men to look towards Griffin.

"Tell your men to get ready to move out to New York City, Major William. And you too, General Rodriguez. Commander Gohan, tell Harry and your other friends to get ready as well. Tomorrow… we go to war." Griffin said as he sighed.

**Oh boy, this is going to be good. What happens next? Review!**


	66. The Night Before the Battle

**Hey, it's me! What else lies ahead? Review! Plus, a look at some American soldiers**

Chapter 65

New York City…

The once bustling city was now deserted. A wind blew through the empty streets, lifting up empty litter and scattering it elsewhere through the city. In Times Square, there was no activity except for the still glowing signs. However, the city wasn't completely deserted. On the edge of the city was a large group of small tents, glowing yellow. There were several dozen groups around small fires. There were three large groups of tents. One had an American flag flying over it, one had a Mexican flag flying over it, and the third had the Canadian flag flying over it. The American group had a large group of tanks lined up, as well as helicopters and jets. There was one tent that was filled with brooms, as well as spare wands, muggle guns, and explosives.

"This is some Christmas, eh, Private Martin?" a man dressed in army camoflague robes smirked at the young boy besides him who didn't look old enough to shave. He had short blond hair, white skin, and was skinny.

"I… I guess." The young man stammered nervously as the other soldiers around the fire laughed.

"Twenty galleons say that he'll shit his pants at the first British he sees!" another man snorted, getting more laughter.

"Yeah, he probably just got out of the academy yesterday!" Another man snorted.

"You see this? A giant gave me this!" The man to the left pulled his sleeve up to Martin, showing a large scar. Martin squeaked, causing the other men to howl with laughter.

"I bet he'll pass out and wet himself the first time he see's a dementor!" another man howled.

"Sheesh, leave the kid alone! That's enough. Besides, I remember what happened the first time that you fought a dementor, Simmons?" the man smirked, making more howls of laughter.

"Good one, Johnson!" another man joked.

"So, Martin, are you a muggle or wizard?" Johnson asked as he munched on the food he was holding.

"W…wizard." Martin said nervously as he held up a brown wand.

"At least he aint a muggle." One man whispered.

"Blood type?" Johnson asked.

"H…half-blood. Muggle mother, pure-blood father" Martin stammered.

"Hmph. Same with me. I've been fighting these kind of wars since before you were born, son. The Giant Rebellion of 86, the Dementor Purge of 91, and the Werewolf Massacre of 95." Johnson chuckled. Then, the other men stopped laughing and stared.

"Jesus, it's him! Harry Potter! That kid everyone's talking about!" One of the other men whispered as Harry walked past, blushing slightly as he reached a small tent. Harry sighed as he pushed aside the tent flap to see Hermione with Corenluis's open journal in her hands. Nearby was a partly empty suitcase. The tent consisted of several medium sized beds, a small table, and a few chairs.

"Still reading my ancestor's diary, Hermione?" Harry asked, causing her to look up from the table.

"This is an amazing piece of work! Your ancestor was a military genius! I'm shocked at how amazingly preserved this novel is!" Hermione said with that look on her face when she got a good book.

"Did it say anything about this?" Harry blinked as he tapped the sword on his side. Hermione frowned.

"All it says is that the sword was crafted by Gornek. It doesn't say much about it besides that. Did you know that his brother was a Colonel in the American Army, William Potter?" Hermione asked. Harry looked surprised.

"No, President Griffin never mentioned that. Which one's my ancestor?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Cornelius, obviously. William stayed in America after the war, and Cornelius returned to Britain." Hermione answered.

"So… I might have family here!" Harry blinked with surprise.

"Maybe… but this isn't the time to find them. Gohan's still not back from that war council meeting yet, and it's Christmas Eve. Tommorow…" Hermione sighed softly.

"I know. Vegeta put it on a calander and marked it, "The day that I kick Frieza's ass." Harry smirked. Hermione giggled.

"I mean, how many times has he said that?" Harry smirked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Vegeta's voice roared from somewhere

"Hey, delivery boy, can I get some Chinese food?" they both heard someone yell from outside, followed by laughter.

"Hey boys, we don't need to worry about the large insect anymore, we got the exterminator!" someone else yelled, followed by even more laughter. Even Vegeta laughed, from wherever he was. Then, Harry and Hermione turned to see Gohan walk through the door.

"Hey, I saved all of your asses! I don't need this!" Gohan yelled before he dropped the tent flap behind him.

"Are all Americans that rude?" Gohan frowned.

"Vegeta's not an American, and he's twice as rude." Harry blinked, causing Hermione to smile.

"At lease Vegeta didn't drag us out of our hotel room for no reason and throw us in a fireplace, sending us here to set up our own tents while someone went to do final war preparations!" Harry glared at Gohan, who chuckled as Hermione glared at Harry.

"Some things never change…" Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, how'd it go?" Hermione asked, still glaring at Harry.

"Well, they didn't like me at first, but they warmed up to me. That reminds me, Harry, General Rodriguez of Mexico and Major James of Canada want to meet you." Gohan sighed as he plopped down on the bed. Then, he looked at Hermione, ignoring their surprised looks.

"Hey Hermione, can a Protego spell survive a blast from a tank?" Gohan asked.

"I… don't think so." Hermione frowned.

"Good. And stay off the beach, it's the most dangerous place on Earth at the moment, besides England, that is." Gohan chuckled. Then, they heard cat-calls from outside.

"Hey hot-stuff, over here!"

"I got a special seat for you!"

Then, Pan flipped the tarp open and flashed the finger outside, getting laughter and ooohs in response. Gohan sat up immediately.

"I'll go kick their ass right now!" Gohan snarled as Pan leaned her sword against a bedpost and plopped into bed.

"Relax, dad. Men have been treating me like that my whole life. Being pretty can have its downfalls." Pan sighed.

"No it isn't!" Hermione glared at Pan, who sighed.

"You know, I never knew what having a family was like. The closest thing I had were the muggle and muggleborn gangs I hung out with as a little girl. If I survive this, and save the future, that's what I want. Nothing else. I don't want to be Empress, I don't want to be Minister of Magic. I just want to have a family. Someone to pass this onto." Pan paused as she fingered her locket, turning to look at the other young children staring at her.

"Sometimes, it's the simplest things that can be the hardest to get. Think about that. Good night. Merry Christmas." Then, Pan turned away and closed her eyes. Soft snores could be heard a second later. Harry and Hermione turned to look at Gohan.

"Truer words have never been spoken. I'm proud to have her for a daughter." Gohan chuckled as he leaned back and closed his eyes, leaving Harry and Hermione to stare at each other.

"Get some sleep, because tomorrow, all hell breaks loose. Oh, and Merry Christmas." Gohan chuckled. Harry and Hermione stared at each other, and then smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Harry smiled back as they sat into their beds. Harry flicked his wand, causing the light to go out.

**Times Square…**

Creak… the sound of a creaking noise broke through the silence as a manhole slowly popped up and slid to the left. For a second, silence once again filled the popular center. Then, a black-gloved hand shot through the surface and grabbed the edge of the manhole, and a black cloaked figure pulled himself out. An ominous breathing sound filled the air.

"FINALLY! That was a nightmare! But… at least I made it. I'm here, and just on time!" Tyranus chuckled as he looked around. Then, he floated into the air, and landed on top of the Empire State Building. He looked at the glowing tents and chuckled.

"Pan… Morgana… Cell… Father… Harry Potter… Tartarus… Lord Voldemort… the Dark Force! They will all die!" Tyranus snarled as he held a gun in one hand while the other was clenched in a fist and glowing black, with red lightning cracking around it. Then, he cocked his head back and roared with laughter as his black aura surrounded him.

"I will be the most powerful being in the universe!" he howled with laughter. Then, he smirked.

"Tomorrow… everyone's the enemy. I will kill them all." He smirked.

**Tommorow's the big day! Finally, the big battle and the start of World War Three! Will this be a victory of defeat? Review!**


	67. The British Arrive

**Hey, it's me! The dawn of the Great Battle! **

Chapter 66

Harry groaned as he turned in his sleep, feeling emotions of anticipation, nervousness, and then… anger. After all these years, how dare that some common insect take over what he had spent so long to build! And, what cowards the people that he called his servants were, worshipping the most powerful. Bellatrix was perhaps one of the only ones who still followed him. Well, perhaps the android would make a mistake and then the wand would belong to him. Besides, not even the Android knew about his Horcruxes, or Harry Potter, for that matter. He was still immortal. And once all seven dragonballs were together, he'd be invincible.

"Harry, wake up!" Harry groaned as he turned over, his scar burning slightly. He blinked to see Gohan shaking him. He was dressed in his saiyaman armor, which, Harry noted with interest, seemed to be completely repaired, save for three small holes in the chest. It didn't even seem to be morning yet, for barely, if no, light was passing through the tent.

"What… what time is it?" Harry groaned as he sat up. Looking around, he saw that the other beds were empty, and had been made again. Gohan noticed Harry's odd look and chuckled.

"Yeah. Normally, house-elfs do that work, but…" Gohan sighed.

"Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"Yep." Gohan sighed. Both boys stared at each other before bursting into laughter. For a minute, Harry forgot where he was and what the current situation was. It was like they were both at Hogwarts again, after a hard day of learning, two teenage boys without a care in the world.

"Almost feels like the old days, huh?" Gohan chuckled, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah… it does." Harry smirked as he got out of bed.

"Hurry, we're moving out. I left you your clothes for today." Gohan smirked. Then, he looked back at Harry with a smile.

"I bet you that Snape's gonna be there today, not to mention Malfoy and quite a few other Slytherins." Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah. If we see him, we'll take turns kicking his ass. But Snape… I want to kill him with my bare hands!" Harry snarled.

"Talk about déjà vu. You said the same thing about Sirius, I recall. But, this time… we are going to kill Snape!" Gohan snarled.

"Amen! I bet that if my dad was here, he'd be laughing." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, and, if we see Voldemort… we take him together, got it? And that ain't an option." Gohan glared at Harry, who was opening his mouth to protest.

"See you in a few minutes." Gohan chuckled as he turned and strode out of the tent. Harry could hear the sound of tanks rumbling and jets flying in the air. Harry frowned as he walked to the closet and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise. Hanging inside it was a red suit of armor. On the chest was the symbol of Gryffindor, which was painted red and gold. Gohan had even added a sword hilt. It looked a little like Gohan's saiyaman armor. But, this armor didn't look like it had a watch function, and it was more slip on. Then, he noticed a note, which he picked up.

_Dear Harry, _

_Bulma, gramps, and I made this for you last year, but, I may have forgotten to give it to you. The suit's made of dragon-hide, but there's also a bit of saiyan armor in there, so it can fit you fine, no matter how big you get! The sword hilt was originally made for the Sword of Gryffindor, but I think that Cornelius's sword will fit nicely. Figured that with all the Death Eaters running around, you'll need it. _

_Gohan._

Harry chuckled as he lowered the note and held the outfit against himself.

"Nice!" He chuckled.

**5 minutes later…**

Harry sighed as he waked out of the tent, blinking as he looked around. Some troops were rushing around, while others were sitting around, loading their muggle guns, or polishing their wands. Some glanced up as Harry walked out.

"I knew that you'd look great in it!" Harry turned to see Gohan walk up to him with a grin.

"Thanks, it sure does feel nice. I still don't know how the muggle and wizard soldiers seem to know about each other so easily, though." Harry frowned.

"Simple!" Harry and Gohan turned to see Hermione walk up to them, fitted into green robes.

"Wow, nice timing!" Gohan laughed.

"The only exception to the Statute of Secrecy is the military, because at the time, the world was still split in the colonial Empires. The Kings and negotiators put protecting their interests as their top priority, so it was decided that military would remain wizard and muggle mixed, and it has remained so to this day." Hermione finished. Gohan and Harry stared at her for a second, before chuckling.

"Makes sense. Greed above secrecy." Gohan sighed.

"You always have to have a source of information available, don't ya?" Gohan chuckled.

"Still think that you could be more useful in the Intelligence division!" Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she shook her head.

"No way. I'm fighting for Ron. That's what he would do." Hermione glared at Harry, who gulped and looked down.

"Fine. Come on, Harry, we're assembling at the beach. Hermione, go with General Rodriguez to the George Washington Bridge. The British will be here any minute!" Gohan said as he headed towards a helicopter. Harry followed him, while Hermione frowned in confusion as she followed them.

"Why can't I go to the beach with you?" Hermione frowned as Gohan and Harry climbed in and strapped themselves in.

"You speak Spanish just as good as I do, which is why I need you with the Mexicans. Don't worry, you'll see as much action as us. Good luck, Hermione." Gohan smiled as the helicopter lifted into the air. Hermione gave a small wave as the helicopter flew away.

"La señorita Hermione?" Hermione turned to see General Rodriguez land next to her on a broom.

"Si? Senor Rodriguez?" she asked. (This next part is translated from Spanish)

"Gohan Son speaks very highly of you. Your help will be most useful,I believe." General Rodriguez smirked. Hemione nodded as she flicked her wand, causing a broom to shoot next to her. The general nodded as Hermone climbed on and lifted into the air. Then, they both flew off the other direction.

**Alpha Base…**

Morgana held her arms out as the Death Eaters around her strapped pieces of black armor to her. She smiled as the chestpiece was attached, which had the symbol of Slytherin on it. Then, she chuckled as she slid a silver sword that had a snake inscribed across the blade. She slid black gloves over her hands and strode out of the room, into the courtyard. She looked around to see all the robots lined up next to tanks, with Captain Ginyu and Zarbon standing at attention as well. They all saluted as Morgana strode past them and stood in front her dragon, which snarled at her for a second. Then, she climbed onto the dragon's back and turned to face the army. She drew hew sword out and held it in front of her.

"Soldiers! This is a day that we will all remember! This is what you were created for! We will surround them and destroy them! To the extinction of the mudbloods and the muggles! For the glory of the Empire!" Morgana roared, getting metallic cheers in response. Then, she hit the dragon's head with a curse, causing it to roar as it lifted into the air.

**New York City Harbor…**

"You can feel the tension in the air. Hey, stop staring at him!" Gohan barked at the soldiers in front of him, causing them to stare back at the empty harbor in front of them, save for several battleships. Behind him was a line of tanks, and a line of machine guns in front of him. There was a thin layer of fog over the water, and the anticipation was killing. Then, an aircraft carrier appeared through the fog. Gohan put binoculars to his head.

"Yep. Its flying the British flag! They're here!" Gohan yelled as he lowered the binoculars, getting a cheer in response, from both the Americans and the Canadians.

"Let's take them!" a marine cheered as he waved his gun, getting cheers in response. But then, the fog faded, revealing dozens of starships in the sky, as well as thousands of Dementors floating in the air and Death Eaters that were sitting on brooms, not to mention a large fleet of muggle military navel vessels. The cheers quickly died down as the soldiers looked shocked.

"Jesus." One whispered as the soldeirs looked back at Gohan and Harry, who gulped.

"Oh… crap." Gohan swated.

"Parley?" Harry suggested weakly, causing Gohan to stare at him.

"Did you just steal Jack Sparrow's line?" Gohan blinked.

"Shut up." Harry muttered.

**Oh boy… this is very bad. What happens next? Review! **


	68. The Beginning of War

**Hey, it's me! Here we go! Review!**

Chapter 67

"This is insane…" Harry muttered as he, Gohan, and General Mark stepped off their brooms onto Liberty Island. They walked away from their brooms and walked towards the middle of the island, where the Statue of Liberty was casting a shadow over the ground. Then, three figures could be seen coming into view. Harry winched as his scar burned. Cell was standing in the center, and gave a smile as Gohan and the others came closer, while twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers. Gohan kept his face neutral. On Cell's right was Voldemort, who was giving Harry a look of pure venom. And next to Voldemort, was the Arbiter, getting surprised looks from General Mark and Gohan, who hadn't encountered the alien before, or, in Mark's case, any alien life form before, to our knowledge.

"He won't attack you, Harry." Harry heard in his head. Harry gave a small nod. And finally, on Cell's left, was no other than…

"Snape." They snarled at the same time mentally at their former professor, who had a flat face on him. Then, the Gohan and the other two stopped two feet away from Cell's group. For minute, there was nothing but the sound of the wind rushing through their robes. Then, Cell smiled.

"Well, well… so you are alive, after all, boy. It seems that we both are beings who simply cannot die." Cell chuckled.

"I prefer to think that I'm just lucky, Cell. Besides, I'm far beyond what I was last time we fought." Gohan smirked.

"I see… well, I too have achieved a new state of power." Cell chuckled as he twirled the Elder Wand between his fingers.

"You don't deserve that." Gohan glared at Cell, who smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, since I am the ultimate magical being in the universe, it is elementary that such an object belongs to me." Cell chuckled. The Arbiter continued to look at Harry.

"So, you are the Harry Potter from legend… I have heard much about you, both good and bad." The Arbiter said, causing Harry, Gohan, and General Mark to look at him.

"You speak English! And you're not wearing a scouter!" Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Does that surprise you, Earthling? Did you think that my race was not civilized enough to learn your languages?" The Arbiter glared at Gohan, who gulped.

"Gohan! Elites are just as proud as saiyans!" Harry hissed in Gohan's ear, making him gulp.

"And you… we know what you are. You are the Demon! A slaughterer!" the Arbiter glared at Gohan, who gulped.

"That title belongs to Cell, not me. And you deserve that title just as well, Voldemort. I don't execute innocent and defenseless women and children, Riddle, or people who are simply there. Oh yes, it takes a real wizard to do that. I don't know why everyone's so afraid of you. You're nothing but a coward."Gohan said as he looked straint into Voldemort's red eyes, getting shocked looks from Harry and General Mark. A look of pure rage flashed across Voldemort's face.

"YOU INSOLENT MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort roared with rage as he whipped his white wand out of his robe. But, before he could do a thing, it flew out of his hand and landed in Cell's hand.

"Don't be stupid, Riddle, he wants you to lose it." Cell chuckled, getting a hiss in response. Harry tightened his grip on his sword. Snape simply frowned. Then, Mark stood next to Gohan and cleared his throat as he pulled a rolled up parchment and unrolled it.

"_To the leader of the British army, I am aggrieved and sad at this turn of events between our two nations. I do not wish this war, or the deaths of the many men and women as the result, both wizards and muggle. I had hoped that the times of hostilities between Great Britain and America were over, after our many years of fighting together. If peace is still optional, I will pursue it. But, to do so, these unforgiveable atrocities in England must cease, and those responsible must submit themselves to due process. If these conditions are not met, then I am sad to say that we have nothing more to discuss. _

_Signed, Warren William Griffin, President of the United States. _

General Mark finished as he lowered the parchment and handed it to Cell, who took it with a smile.

"Hmph. I'm sorry to refuse the good leader's offer." Cell smirked as the letter burned in his hand, and opened his hand, causing the ashes to fall onto the ground. Gohan's eyes narrowed while the

"We of the Empire would never

"We have nothing to discuss, mudblood! You will all die!" Voldemort said. Gohan frowned as he looked at Snape. Then, he walked up to his former teacher and glared him in the eye.

"Before this war is over, Professor, I'm going to kill you. That is, unless Harry beats me to it." Gohan snarled. Snape didn't say a word as he continued to stare at Gohan. Then, he sneered.

"You're just like James Potter. Lazy, arrogant!" Snape snarled.

"Don't say a word against my father!" Harry snarled as his free hand went to his wand and pointed it at Snape. Cell's eyes widened for a second, before smirking.

"New wand, Potter?" Cell smirked while Voldemort smiled. ( If you've seen the movies, you know how creepy that looks.)

"Enough of this! There's nothing left to say." Gohan snarled as he, Harry, and General Mark turned and headed back towards their brooms.

"Hmph. Say hello to Weasley for me!" Cell laughed as he, Voldemort, and Snape headed in the opposite direction. Then, Gohan frowned as he turned back.

"Voldemort!" he yelled, causing the three men and one alien to turn towards him.

"Don't do something stupid." Harry whispered.

"I hope you figure out that if you kill Harry, then Cell will have no more use for you. He's just like you, but even worse! You're nothing but Cell's bitch!" Gohan yelled, getting a look of pure venom in response from Voldemort. Cell chuckled under his breath. Snape sneered back at Gohan. Gohan blinked, and then walked straight up to Snape.

"What would your mother say about that mouth of yours, Son?" Snape sneered. Cell laughed again. You could tell that Cell was really enjoying this.

"She'd be proud. And I wanted to kick your ass the moment I met you! And when I do, James Potter and Sirius Black will be laughing!" Gohan yelled back.

"You insolent child!" Snape hissed.

"You know what's sad, Snape? To think that someone as kind as Lily Potter treated you as a friend, and you sold her out to that scumbag right there." Gohan paused to glance at Voldemort. Snape didn't say a word, but Gohan sensed that something had changed when he said that.

"If she could see you right now… she'd be disgusted with you." Then, Gohan rejoined Harry and Mark.

"Wow, thanks." Harry blinked as they got on top of their brooms. Mark frowned as he looked at both boys.

"That was either brave or stupid, Commander Gohan." He smirked as he took off into the air.

"I think you just earned his respect." Harry whispered as they followed the General. They quickly flew over the beach and landed at the defense line.

"Sir! What happened?" Lieutenant Walker saluted.

"It was more of an insult match than negotiations. They're not backing down. Prepare for battle!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Sir!" Irena saluted as Cell strode onto the bridge of the capital ship, _The Interceptor_. Voldemort and Snape were right behind him.

"Snape, prepare your squad for a beach landing." Cell glared at Snape, who nodded. Then, he turned and left. Cell walked to the window and frowned.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Irena asked. For a minute, Cell didn't saw anything. Then, he turned and looked at Irena.

"Order _The Superior Might _and_ The Hand of Glory_ to proceed straight into the city, and tell Avery to order his squad to accompany them." Cell frowned.

"Sir? Don't you think that there will be defenses?" Irena asked with surprise.

"Yes. This is to see what we're dealing with. Give the order, Admiral!" Cell ordered.

"….Yes, sir." Then, Irena walked over to the command consule and clicked a button, causing two holos to appear.

"Captains, you are ordered to go forward. Attack, and land your forces on the beach!" Irena ordered. Both captains saluted before vanishing from the console.

"And now… the game begins." Cell chuckled.

**The Beach…**

RRAAAHHH! A roar erupted throughout the city, deafening Gohan's sensitive ears.

"Here we go…" Gohan said softly as they watched two large ships push forward from the rest, as well as at least fifty Death Eaters on broomsticks, heading straight for them.

"You can rest for now, son. We've prepared for this. But, it's going to be a true shame." General Mark sighed. By now, the ships were starting to pass Liberty Island. At that moment, a loud creaking sound ripped through the whole city. Then, to Gohan and Harry's complete shock, the Statue of Liberty moved! She turned towards the Superior Might, and opened her arms, which she wrapped around the center of the large ship. Then, with the sound of metal bending, she squeezed the ship, causing the metal to crack with a horrible sound. Then, the ship cracked in two, and fell into the water with the sound of screaming, steam rising from the water, and a gigantic splash. The Americans cheered as the ship sunk into the water. Then, just as the other ship started firing, she hurled her torch at the other ship, sending it flying straight through. The bridge exploded as the ship spiraled down, crashing into the water, resulting in even more cheers. And then, all the other ships and the wizards on broomsticks fired spells and ki blasts at the large statue. For a minute, Gohan felt nothing bu complete horror as the spells smashed into the magnificent statue. Some spells bounced off, but others left horrible marks, and one blast blew her right arm off. There was nothing but complete scilence for a moment at the statue fell back, catching at least a dozen wizards on broomsticks in its descent. Then, it smashed into the water with a gigantic splash.

"My… god…" Harry said softly as the statue vanished into the water. Then, screams erupted, causing everyone to look up to see the remaining Death Eaters scream as they tried to fly past the island, only to burst into blue lights, which turned into ashes.

"That's how we do it in America!" one soldier cheered, resulting in more cheers. Harry turned back to Gohan, and blinked at the sad look on his face.

"Gohan, what's wrong? This is a victory!" Harry smiled.

"No, it isn't." Gohan sighed.

"Why?" Harry asked. Gohan looked at him and sighed.

"A great man once said: It is well that war is so terrible. We should grow too fond of it." Gohan sighed.

"Who said that?" Harry blinked.

"Robert E Lee, of the American Confederacy. Truerer words have never been spoken." Gohan sighed as smoke rose from the destroyed ships. Harry blinked, and looked back over the harbor.

**Well, what do you think? Will this be a victory of defeat? Review!**


	69. The Battle Begins!

**Hey, it's me! Here we go! Review!**

Chapter 68

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Explosions continue to dot all over the magic shild as the ships and Death Eaters continued to fire spells, ki blasts, and other types of weapons at the city, all of which were being absorbed by the shield.

"Hmph. Impressive." Morgana frowned as she looked through her binoculars at the barrage. Then, she lowered her binoculars in time to see Morbius land in front of her.

"Report, General Morbius." Morgana frowned.

"This plan is going perfectly. They're stretched across the beach, they left this side completely unguarded, the cocky fools. This is going to be Philadelphia all over again!" Morbius laughed as his dragon snorted fire.

"Don't be so cocky, Morbius, that is what led others to such defeat in the past. Our only path into the city is through there, the George Washington Bridge." Morgana paused to point at the bridge, getting nods from Captain Ginyu, Zarbon, and Morbius in response.

"We've got two shield, the one surrounding New York, and the one surrounding the entire country. Those will be difficult to breach, not to mention the one flaw in these 2600 and 3000 units is that they do not possess the power to fly, so our only choice is to march across that bridge, which is already littered with deserted vehicles, which will hinder our progress even more. Should there be any form of resistance on the opposite end of the bridge, we will lose many of our force. It has been decades since we have fought human muggles, so I do not know what effect these muggle weapons will have on our soldiers…" Then, Morgana turned to look at Morbius, who was still sitting on his dragon, which was interestingly silent during her speech.

"But, they can be rebuilt. Order the army to hold position at the end of the bridge. Once that shield is down, lead the charge across the bridge. My tanks will provide a firing line, in case you do encounter resistance." Morgana ordered.

"And… what of prisoners?" the general asked with a smile on his face. Morgana glared at him for a moment.

"Let me be perfectly clear. Unlike my father and you, I am not a savage murderer. Emperor Cell agrees with me as well. These Americans are our fellow human brethren. Surrendering soldiers are to be given full quarter and taken care of accordingly, no matter what blood they are. We must show that we are not what the world believes we are, otherwise, they will rally and defeat us. Proceed forward, General. Today is a day that will be forever known in the magnificent record of history. And in history, we will be remembered for the battle itself and the way that we fought in it." Morgana said. Zarbon and Captain Ginyu didn't look too happy.

"And those who do not comply will die themselves." Morgana said as she looked at Zarbon and Ginyu. Getting no response, she continued.

"Creating martyrs such as Cedric Diggory will only motivate others to avenge him and fight in his stead. That was a gigantic mistake on your part, Morbius. Obliviating him would have been a better move. But, the time for that is over. Now forward!" She ordered. Morbius nodded as he pulled his wand out and fired a small ki blast at his dragon's head, causing it to roar and stomp forward. The robots then started walking behind him in a three rank line.

**Times Square…**

Hermione and General Rodriguez turned to see the Mexican scout that they sent out earlier land in front of them. (This is translated from Spanish.)

"_What is your report?"_ General Rodriguez asked.

"Sir, there is a large group of robots heading to the bridge, and there's a human-like monster on a dragon leading them. There appears to be a line of tanks holding steady, at a hundred yards from the bridge end, sir. There appears to be a green demon and a purple demon standing next to a woman on a dragon. He also says that she was very beautiful." He finished

"That human-like monster is General Morbius, a clone of Gohan that got transformed into a cyborg after Gohan beatThose demons are Zarbon and Captain Ginyu, and I'm not sure who the woman is, it can't be Bellatrix, she's not beautiful." Hermione frowned.

"It's not, it's Morgana." Hermione and General Rodriguez turned to see Bulla walk up to them. The Mexican soldiers immediately raised their guns and wands as they yelled in Spanish.

"¡Alto! Es una amiga!" Hermione yelled as she raised her hands. (Stop! She's a friend!) General Rodriguez yelled the same thing after Hermione, causing the men to slowly lower their weapons.

"I could have spoken in my defense, you know. Yo hablo espanol perfecto." Bulla smiled. (I speak Spanish perfectly.)

"You know Morgana better than us. What will she do?" Hermione asked.

"She's not stupid, if that's what you're asking. She graduated at the top of her class from the Imperial Academy, and rose through the ranks quickly. She became the Commander of the Empire in three years. Some say that she killed the opposition, others say that her father put her at the top. Personally, Pan told me that Voldemort never cared about his daughter that much, just wanting her to give birth and continue his legacy. No wonder that girl's so fucked up in the head…" Bulla frowned.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ummm… Bulla? Morgana? Battle strategy?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh, right. Her victories at Raxus Five and Venar were flawless. She smashed right through our defenses quickly and efficiently. I lost a lot of good friends in those fights. She's quick, fast, effective, and very good at magic, like you." Bulla smirked. Hermione smirked.

"Anyway, those clankers can't fly, and she knows it. So, she'll have to send them across the bridge in rows. You've got to give Gohan credit, setting the bridge to blow is smart. Cutting off Morgana's attack and destroying her forces, while at the same time keeping the attack on one front. The smart thing to do here will be to let as many get across the bridge as possible, and then use the advantage of surprise on our side to put up an impressive defense. Then, we'll blow the bridge and send those clankers into the river!" Bulla smiled.

"Si!" General Rodriguez smirked. Then, he turned to the Mexican soldiers behind him.

"Hombres! A la victoria!" he yelled. He got a roar in response. (Men! To victory!)

"I can handle Morbius, but it might end up that you and Morgana will have to face off. You may be brilliant and skilled at magic, but, Morgana is very skilled herself." Bulla frowned at Hermione, who sighed.

"Don't worry about me, I can fight for myself. I didn't spend all of my Hogwarts years studying for nothing." Hermione smirked as several Mexican tanks passed them. Hermione glanced at the tanks.

"Will those be any help?" Hermione asked Bulla.

"Hmmmm… probably at close range. Anyway, it's going to be great to fight aside the legendary Hermione Granger." Bulla smirked.

"You really are Vegeta's daughter." Hermione blinked.

"He's… not always like that, is he? I mean… Trunks told me a lot of stories about him when I was a little girl, but… he seems like a real… well…" Bulla stammered nervously.

"Dick? Jerk? Baka?" Hermione smirked.

"You didn't have to be that blunt." Bulla said softly.

"Look, he may act like a jerk, but deep down, he really is a good person. I'm one of the few people who's actually seen it, even if he won't admit it. It took Future Trunks a while to gain his respect, but I'm sure you'll do it. But let's focus on not getting ourselves killed." Hermione smirked.

"Amen to that." Bulla chuckled.

**The Inquisitor…**

"Sir, Lady Morgana reports that she is ready and prepared to move on your command." Irena saluted.

"Perfect…" Cell chuckled before vanishing on the spot.

CRACK! Cell reappeared on one of the muggle aircraft carriers with a smile on his face., resulting in gasps from the men standing at attention.

"E-emperor!" the captain in charge stammered as he rushed up to Cell, who ignored him as he raised his wand.

"Now, boy… get ready to experience the ultimate terror!" Cell smirked as black electricity danced around him.

**The Beach…**

"Harry, do you feel that?" Gohan turned to look at his best friend, who nodded.

"That feels like Cell, but his power is rising by the second…, like when he's charging an…" realization shot across Gohan's face.

"GET BACK!" Gohan screamed, causing the men to whirl towards him with surprise, confusion, and panic.

"Commander?" General Mark frowned at Gohan.

"Cell's about the blow the shield! Move back, damn it!" Gohan yelled. But… it was too late.

"RRAAAAAHHHHH!" Cell roared as he shot his arm forward, firing a jet black light straight at the shield.

"Brace for impact!" Harry yelled as Gohan held his hands out and glowed purple. Then, one second later… the world exploded.

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! The entire shield shimmered for a second, before rupturing apart in a gigantic explosion.

"GAK!" Harry yelled as he covered his face. Yells filled his ears.

"Holy shit!

Jesus fucking christ!

"Son of a bitch blew the whole thing!" Harry opened his eyes to see slightly glowing blue patches with burning edges float down around him like snowflakes.

**San Antonio, Texas…**

BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM! A cowboy frowned as his cows let out loud cries. He looked up to see blue lights fall past him into the ground.

**Miami, Florida…**

"What the hell?" one woman lowered her sunglasses in shock as she and everyone else on the beach looked up to see the sky ripple blue, and then crack into pieces, sending thousands of blue pieces floating down like snow, creating screams of shock.

**San Fransicso…**

People poked their heads out of the trollys in disbelief to stare up at the blue lights falling around them.

**Washington D.C…**

President Griffin sighed as he stood on the lawn of the White House and looked up at the falling lights with the Muggle President.

"Warren… this isn't good, I take it." The muggle president sighed.

"No… this is it. I should have gone to New York with my men. If the city falls…" Griffin sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Warren! Your place is here, leading the beings who elected you, and with your family!" The muggle president frowned at Warren.

"That's funny, coming from you, Bill." Warren frowned at Bill, who growled.

"If you had obliviated Ms Lewinsky like I asked, that would have never happened." The muggle president muttered.

"Enough of this. Besides, all we can do now is pray. Still… two hundred years, that shield has protected our shores from attack. How sad, that just two years before the new century and millennium , it should fall… and I am the President that it falls under." Griffin sighed. The muggle president looked at President Griffin with a hint of sadness.

**New York City…**

BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Hermione, Bulla, and General Rodriguez looked up to see the shield ripple and fall into pieces.

"Here we go… to the Bridge!" Hermione said as she whipped her wand out. Bulla's eyes widened as Hermione slipped a muggle handgun into a holster on her leg.

"Do… you know how to use that?" Bulla blinked as General Rodriguez yelled orders in Spanish to his men, getting yells and cheers in response.

"Yes. My father taught me how to use one when I was little, in case I ever needed to defend myself." Hermione answered. Bulla smirked.

**Meanwhile…**

"Rah!" Cell gasped as he pulled his arm back, ignoring the gasps from the men around him as the shield disintegrated into pieces in front of them. Cell held the Elder Wand up to his face. Now, the wand had several cracks in it, and it had a small wisp of smoke rising from the tip. Cell frowned as he continued to look at the wand.

"My Emperor… what are your orders" the captain stammered. He squeaked when Cell turned to look at him. Then, the android smiled.

"Send out… the Dementors." Cell smiled.

**The Beach…**

Gohan frowned as he turned to look at General Mark.

"Sir, might I ask a request?" Gohan asked, causing the General to look towards him.

"Of course." Mark nodded.

"If I should fall today… give these to my mother and brother." Gohan said as he pulled two letters out of his armor and handed them to the General. Harry noticed that many of the men were looking back at the little exchange.

"Certainly, Commander, I shall see to it that it reaches them." Mark smiled as he took them from Gohan.

"And… give this to a young woman that I know quite well. Her name's Ginny Weasley." Gohan said as he handed a third letter to Mark, who nodded as he took it. Then, a horrible cold feeling crept over Gohan's skin. At the same time, tortured cries sprung up from among the men.

"Gohan! It's" Harry began to yell.

"I know! DEMENTORS!" Gohan yelled. Sure enough, thousands of the black robed creatures flying straight towards their lines.

"Men! You've been trained for this! Wizards, draw your wands!" General Mark yelled. The lower ranking officers yelled the same order. Private Martin's hand swere literally shaking as he tried to pull his wand out, trembling like a water bed.

"Jesus Christ, that's a lot of dementors." One of the men from last night whispered next to Martin. Then, a hand clamped on his shoulder, and he turned to see Captain Johnson holding his wand out. He gave a small smile and nod towards Martin.

"Men! Remember, let your happiest thoughts fill you! Push it out! Together, we can drive them back! This is your home! Fight for freedom! Justice! For America!" Gohan yelled as he pulled his wand out, getting cheers in response. The Dementors were now flying over the wreckage of the ships, freezing the water as they went.

"Now, men, Make ready! Take Aim! FIRE! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Gohan roared, causing a silver Patronus of his father to fly out of his wand straight towards the Dementors. Harry's stag was right behind it. Thousands of cries filled the city as well. Then, thousands of Patronus flew straight at the Dementors. There were cats, bears, dogs, birds, horses, dragons… he couldn't even count how many! They flew into the Dementors, causing them to stagger with horrible scrreches. The Patronus sent the Dementors spiraling away from the harbor in droves before disappearing. Cheers rose as the Dementors flew off.

"We did it!" Harry grinned. Gohan cheered as well, but then his eyes narrowed.

"No, Harry, the Dementors were just a distraction." Gohan snarled. Then, to everyone's shock, a rumbling sound occurred. About a dozen ships had arrived over the beach while the dementors were attacking and were now landing on the ground. Then, a large ramp lowered from each of the ships. A clanking sound occurred a rivers of black descended from the ramps, which Gohan knew were dozens of Death Eaters. Gohan could hear the clicks from the men loading their guns and machine gun turrets, and Gohan could see the glint of the sniper rifles from various buildings nearby. He raised his hand, causing the men to look at him.

"Get ready! Remember, aim for the chest if you're using a muggle gun! Use killing curses, and do not show mercy, for you will receive none! Ready… Aim…

FIRE!" Gohan roared at the top of his lungs.

**Here we go, the start of battle! Review! **


	70. The Battle of New York City

**Episodes**

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review! And look out for some old friends!**

Chapter 69

Budda-budda-budda! The sound of machine guns ripped though the air, cutting down at least two dozen Death Eaters as they came down the ramp. The sound of sniper rifles cut through the air as well, nailing the dozen Death Eaters flying towards the city on their broomsticks, and sending them flying off their brooms, causing the Death Eaters and their brooms to spiral into the water.

"It's like the duck boats from D-Day, the ramps are narrow death-traps." Gohan smirked as the Death Eaters continued to topple. Then, roars cut through the air as giants charged down the ramp. The bullets bounced off the giants as they continued to charge forward with the Death Eaters behind them.

"Damn, those giants are like bullet shields, they're acting like covers! Get those tanks and missiles out here!" General Mark ordered as he lowered his binoculars.

"Wait for it…" Gohan smirked as the giants reached the half-way point on the beach. Then, Gohan chuckled as the lead giant smashed its foot down. At that second, Liutenent Walker smiled as he held a small square device and pressed the trigger. Then…

BOOM! An explosion occurred under the giant's foot, blowing the giant's foot off! The giant roared in pain and fury as it toppled back, resulting in shocked screams from the Death Eaters behind the giant as they ran back to avoid being crushed. The giant crashed to the ground and did not get up again. The same thing happened with other giants that charged across the half-way point. Several Death Eaters let out screams as the falling giants landed on top of them.

"Hmph, impressive. I smell Gohan's hand in this." Cell chuckled as he watched the battle from the _Inquisitor's _bridge.

"Land casualties are already past five hundred, and that's not counting the losses from that attack on our starships!" Irena swore as she slammed her fist down.

"Calm yourself, Malfoy. The real battle is about to begin. And, our numbers are ten to one compared to them, not to mention that Riddle's child should be across the bridge by now. My children… attack!" Cell smiled.

"Well, this is looking good!" Gohan grinned as he fired another spell into the charging group of Death Eaters. The soldiers were now firing their guns and other spells into the group, causing several to topple every minute. At the same time, spells were whizzing past the beach line as well. Some were nailing the defenders in the face, while others struck low on the line, causing small explosions and sending the soldiers flying. Still, in terms of the battle, the Americans still held the upper hand. Not to mention, they still had the tanks firing at the line as they charged, which was doing heavy damage to the giants charging and the Death Eaters. There were already at least a dozen giants lying on the ground, dead, and the Dementors hadn't returned for a second strike.

"I have to agree, buddy!" Then, he frowned. An instant later, his eyes snapped open with realization.

"GET DOWN!" Gohan yelled. At that instant, a yellow beam shot out of the sky and flew right through a soldier's chest, causing him to topple to the ground with a scream.

"BWA-HA-HA!" the sound of laughter emerged as a small swarm appeared from one of the ships and shot straight towards the beach, firing Special Beam Cannons. A second beam flew right into a tank, causing it to explode.

"Get down!" Mark yelled, as well as several other officers that shouted the same order.

"Cell Juniors!" Gohan yelled as he powered up. Sure enough, the swarm grew close enough that it could be clearly seen that the swarm was, in fact, dozens of Cell Juniors!

"What the hell are those things?" someone yelled as the soldiers started firing at the Cell Juniors! Not one Cel Junior fell!

"No! Continue to drive the British off! They're mine!" Gohan yelled as a purlple aura surrounded him. Then, like lightning, he shot off the ground and flew straight towards the Cell Juniors.

"Jesus… he can do that?" one soldier whispered to the man next to him as they resumed firing at the Death Eaters.

"And now… we see what you can do, boy." Cell chuckled. Then, his eyes glowed.

"Children… kill him!" Cell snarled. The Cell Juniors stopped as Gohan charged towards them.

"Take this! TRI-BEAM!" One Cell Junior yelled as he formed his hands into a triangle.

"SPECIAL-BEAM-CANNON!" Another one yelled as it's fingers glowed.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Another one roared as it cupped its hands. The other Cell Juniors yelled various attacks as they fired at Gohan, with all of the blasts mixing into one. They smashed into Gohan, resulting into a gigantic explosion. For a second, nothing but smoke could be seen floating in the air. Then, Gohan flew out and slammed his fist though the first Cell Junior, causing it to burst in half, both pieces turning into smoke an instant later. He smirked as he turned to face the rest of the Cell Juniors.

"Come on, who's next?" Gohan smirked. Then, his mask slid over his face.

"Hmph. Impressive, considering every one of my children is as powerful as I was during the Cell Games. He has gotten more powerful since last time. But, this is no mere near-death power up! " Cell smirked as he continued to twirl the Elder Wand in his fingers.

"Excellent, boy, you're still as good as ever." Cell chuckled as he continued to watch Gohan battle the Cell Juniors.

"Rah!" Gohan yelled as he swung his fish across the next Cell Junior's face and deflected another Cell Junior's ki blast, sending it flying into another Cell Junior. While Gohan blocked a Cell Junior's punches, another one rose up behind him and chuckled silently as it's finger sparked and glowed blue. Then…

"GAK!" The Cell Junior gasped as someone grabbed its left arm and its right arm.

"Well, well… if it isn't Cell's little runt. You're not kicking my ass this time." Vegeta smirked as he held onto the android's left arm.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Raditz smirked as he held the other Cell Junior's arm. Then, they yanked in opposite directions at the same time. The Cell Junior screamed in pan as it burst into two pieces, and burst into smoke.

"I should have known that Vegeta couldn't resist a fight." Cell chuckled.

"Vegeta! I thought I ordered you not to fight yet! I need you and your father to keep the ships from bombing the lines by using your Final Flash!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta as he smashed another Cell Junior into pieces.

"Sorry, brat, that didn't suit me!" Vegeta smirked as he went SSJ and smashed another Cell Junior across the face. Raditz laughed as he kicked another one in the gut before firing a pink blast at it. The Cell Junior instantly crossed its arms, causing a small explosion. When the blast faded, the Cell Junior was perfectly fine, but it looked **very** pissed.

"Ha hah… that's not going to work, you idiot." Cell chuckled. Now, blue tanks were rolling down the starship ramps. (Not a Wraith.) They were in the shape of rectangles, with a circular front and a large circular blue gun pointing out and a small turret in front. Then, the first tank's large gun started faintly glowing blue. Then, a blue circle appeared at the end and shot out of the tube. It flew toward the line at frightening speed.

"Sir, incoming!" a private yelled as he turned to face the General. At that second, the blast smashed into a part of a line, sending a dozen men flying with screams.

"Christ! Where are our RPGs?" someone swore.

"Oh god!" Harry looked to his left to see a wounded soldier scream as he looked at the wound in his side. Harry glanced at the man in horror. There was blood sprayed out. Harry glanced up at Gohan and the other saiyans that were battling the Cell Juniors, before turning back and blasting another Death Eater that was charging up the beach, sending him flying with a yell.

"Forget the RPGs, we need to missile these bastards!" A Colonel yelled as he continued to shoot spells from his wand, before a Killing Curse hit him in the chest, causing him to collapse with a yell on Harry's right. The Death Eaters were nearing the line by now. Then, Harry could see squads of Elites charge down the ramps, dressed in armor that varied in color.

"What the hell are those things?" A marine yelled as he reloaded his gun.

"Focus! Their weak points are the gaps in their necks!" Harry turned to see Pan yell as she fired a spell at an Elite, causing it to topple. Marron was standing next to her, shooting spells at the charging army as well.

"Where have you been?" Harry gaped at the young demi-saiyan. Both girls giggled as they shot more spells at the Death Eater charge.

"Girls? We don't need girls here! Why don't you go hide somewhere, ladies?" a Captain next to Pan snorted as he fired from his AK-47. At that moment, a roar made everyone look up to see a giant appear above them and roar as he swung a giant staff.

"Look out!" the captain screamed. Then, Pan leaped over his head and flipped as she landed on the giant's staff and fired a ki blast into the giant's face, causing the giant to roar as it staggered back. Pan pulled her sword out as she flipped through the air and landed on the ground. Then, she charged forward.

SLICE!

Pan reappeared next to the Captain and put her sword back in its stealth with a smooth click. The second the blade went in, the giant fell backwards with a fading roar, resulting in screams from the Death Eaters behind it as they ran back. She looked back at the captain and the men next to him, who were doing their best not to gape.

"Jesus Christ. That ain't an ordinary chick." A private whispered.

"Ummmm… keep firing, men!" the captain yelled at his men, who were still staring at Pan, who winked at them.

"Pan, not the time to hit on the American soldiers! Shouldn't you be helping your father?" Marron glared at Pan, who looked up to see Gohan blast one Cell Junior while Vegeta traded blows with another one.

"GAAAHH!"

CRASH! Pan and Harry turned to see Raditz crash behind them. A medi-wizard immediately rushed to Radtiz's side as he sat up.

"Don't touch me, Earthling!" Raditz spat as he stood up.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan roared as he cupped his hands and fired the blast.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared at the same time from the other side of the swarm. Both blasts collided at the same time, resulting in a gigantic explosion. When the smoke faded, there was no Cell Juniors left.

"Hmph, impressive. But… where is Goku?" Cell frowned.

"My Emperor?" Irena frowned, but Cell simply chuckled as he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Our numbers are far greater than theirs. Victory is inevitable." Cell chuckled.

"RAAHH! To victory!" An elite in silver armor roared as he activated his energy sword and charged forward.

"Rah!" Gohan yelled as he flipped over and landed in front of Pan.

"Fall back, there's too many! The snipers will cover us!" Gohan yelled as he fired a ki blast. Now, Death Eaters were reaching the line, and making it over the line as well, while being met with stiff resistance. Then, screams erupted as a giant stepped over the line and swung his staff, sending a dozen soldiers flying.

"Retreat to Times Square! Cover us, Robertson!" General Mark yelled as he fired another spell and ran back. Lower level officers yelled the same orders as they ran back as well.

"You heard them! Cover them!" Captain Robertson yelled to his snipers, who nodded as they turned back to their guns.

"Come on, you bastards!" a man screamed as he ran past Gohan, Harry, and the retreating soldiers towards the Death Eaters that were leaping over the defense line. Gohan noticed an odd pack on the man's back, and a nozzle, as well as several others down the line, who were pointing their nozzles straight at the Death Eaters.

"Fire!" Then, to Gohan's shock, fire sprouted out of the nozzles and sprayed over the charging Death Eaters, setting them on fire. Gohan wtched in horror as several Death Eaters screamed as they clawed at their burning robes. Some of them were trying to raise their wands to themselves to use the Aguamenti spell on themselves to stop the fires, but the wands were already on fire as well, causing the Death Eaters to scream as they dropped their wands and writhed on the ground.

"Leave em, let em burn!" someone yelled, Gohan couldn't tell who it was. Gohan unclipped a grenade from his armor and threw it back, restraining himself enough that the grenade landed in the charge.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed, followed by an explosion.

"I didn't know that they still used flamethrowers in war!" Harry yelled.

"It used to be like that, due to all the risks, but I think that they still have it for close range combat!" Gohan yelled back over the sounds of the tanks and guns.

"Hmph, flamethrowers. Didn't see that coming." Cell chuckled as he continued to watch the battle. He could see the Americans, retreating back into the city. Coney Island was in flames, and the buildings near the beach were already damaged and, some of them had smoke belching out of the blown parts.

"My Emperor, the beach is ours." Irena saluted.

"Excellent. Has Morgana gone across the bridge yet?" Cell frowned.

"I will contact Lady Morgana at once, Emperor." Irena bowed. Cell continued to watch the Death Eaters march up the captured beach and raise the British Flag on the defense line. Then, the green crest of Slytherin went up as the tanks continued to blast into the city.

**Meanwhile…**

"You can tell Emperor Cell that we are progressing fine, and have met no resistance so far. Our main difficulty is these stupid muggle vehicles, but those will be out in a few minutes. And Carsecs is maintaining a visual reconnaissance with his specially designed sniper rifle." Irena paused to look up at the bounty hunter who was crouched up on a small building. Then, she looked back at the image of Irena.

"What are the casualties from the beach assault?" Morgana asked as she watched a group of T-2600's push a car over the edge of the bridge, landing in the water with a splash.

"About 2500, my lady, and over a thousand wounded. We lost a hundred giants, and the Dementors scattered after being repelled by a Patronus wave, and we lost about twenty of Emperor Cell's children in a brawl with Gohan Son, his uncle, and Prince Vegeta. The soldiers are currently retreating to Times Square." Irena answered.

"I see… we'll join you shortly, and surround them. Remember, take Harry Potter alive. Oh, and inform Tartarus to communicate with me as soon as possible. There is something that we need to discuss." Morgana frowned."

"Of course, my lady." Irena bowed, before vanishing.

"My lady, we have removed the last of the muggle obstacles." Morgana turned to see a T-3000 unit salute in front of her.

"Excellent." Morgana frowned as she glanced up at where Kario was, who nodded and gave her the "go" signal with his right hand.

"Go!" Morgana ordered. The unit gave a salute and marched back to the others, which began walking across the bridge.

"Shhh! Silencio!" General Rodriguez hissed as he waved his arm, causing the Mexican soldiers to take their positions as several tanks silently rolled up behind them and pointed at the advancing robots. The reason that the robots couldn't see the Mexicans, Hermione, or the tanks was because they were under several Disillusionment charms.

"Wait until they're across the bridge, and then use the tanks to blow as many as possible, and then she'll send the rest across the bridge, and then we'll blow it. Hermione whispered.

"It appears that there is no one here." The robot leader observed as he begant to lead the robots off of the bridge,

"Now! Fuego!" General Rodriguez roared, breaking the charm. Then, the robot found himself staring down the barrel of a tank.

"Uh-oh." The robot said.

BOOM! The tank fired, destroying the robot and the dozen others in its squad.

"What?" Morgana gaped as she lowered her binoculars.

"Ataque! Fuego!" Hermione yelled as she fired a reductor curse, causing another robot to explode

"Curses! Those bastards were hiding under a Disillusionment spell!" Carsecs cursed as he aimed and fired, nailing one soldier in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I should have known! All units, across the bridge! Tanks, provide cover fire!" Morgana barked as her dragon snarled.

"Rah! FINISH BUSTER!" Bulla roared as she fired the blast from her hands, cutting a line through the droids across the center of the bridge, which flew straight at Morgana. In one lightning fast motion, Morgana drew her blade from her hip and sliced it through the air, deflecting the blast and sending it flying into the sky.

"Infidel." Morgana snarled.

"Protego!" Hermione gasped as she raised her wand and made the spell, barely standing up to a tank blast. An explosion next to her made her whirl to see about six soldiers scream as they flew into the water, propelled by the blast.

"Those tanks are cutting us apart!" Hermione gasped as she knelt before a wounded soldier and said a few incantations to try and heal the wound as best as she could.

BAM! Hermione let out a loud gasp as the soldier next to her was shot through the head, spraying part of her head in blood.

"I…I've read about all the wars, both wizard and muggle, but actually being in one..." Hermione said softly. Then, she fired another spell at one of the robots, causing it to explode in a shower of metal and a liquid substance that didn't resemble oil.

"Incendio!" Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at the rubble of the robot, instantly setting the liquid on fire, and setting the robots that were close to it on fire as well. She covered her eyes just in time to avoid the explosion. When she opened her eyes, there was a line of scraps.

"Muy bien, senora!" General Rodriguez laughed as he fired at another robot, causing it to explode.

"GAK!" a soldier screamed as he was hit in the chest by a robot's blast. Then, Bulla whirled and fired at Hermione. The blast hit behind her and caused a small explosion. Hermione turned to see a T-3000 unit fall onto the ground, its chest smoking.

"Thanks." Hermione gasped.

"You're welcome." Bulla answered as they continued to fight.

"Hmph. Zarbon, Ginyu, get ready for battle!" Morgana barked as she pointed her sword and hit her dragon with a spell, causing it to roar as it opened its wings and flew into the air.

"Oh yeah!" Ginyu grinned as he flipped through the air and landed in front of the surprised defenders.

"And now… the one and only… Captain Ginyu, back in action!" Ginyu finished with his famous pose. For a minute, there was nothing but complete silence.

"¿Qué carajo fue eso?" General Rodriguez gaped, echoing what everyone else was thinking. (I think you can figure out what he said.)

"Uhhhhh…" Ginyu frowned.

"Why you idiots keep doing that is beyond me." Zarbon frowned as he landed next to Ginyu.

"Come on, then! My father beat you before, and I'll do it now!" Bulla smirked.

"Insolent child, you're as brainless as your father." Zarbon glared as Bulla as he started forward.

BAM! Zarbon's head whipped back as Bulla's fist collided with the side of his face. He staggered back with complete shock on his face, and then he lowered his fist to see green blood on it.

"And that was with only a hundredth of my power." Bulla smirked. The Mexican soldiers near Bulla laughed and yelled insults at Ginyu and Zarbon in Spanish.

"That's enough!" Morgana roared as she landed in front of the robot army and raised her hand, causing them to stop behind her and line up.

"Riddle, we meet again. Can't we be civil?" Bulla chuckled.

"You're one to talk civil, rebel scum, after you blew up my flagship!" Then, Morgana looked at Hermione.

"And you must be Hermione Granger, one of the original legendary Golden Trio before Gohan Son came along, and the brightest witch of the 1990s. It's a pleasure to meet at last." Morgana chuckled as he eyes briefly flashed red.

"I see how you resemble your father. Pan's told me all about you. You turned her brother into a monster." Hermione said emotionlessly as she looked at Morgana.

"Lord Tyranus chose his own path. I seek only to expand the gift of magic all over the universe." Morgana said back.

"It's the wrong way to do it. You don't have to repeat your father's mistakes. For crying out loud, he killed your mother!" Hermione glared at Morgana, who's beautiful face was filled with rage for a minute, before she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I don't need advice from muggle-borns." Morgana said emotionlessly.

"You sure could use it." Hermione answered back.

"Enough of this! I'm going to defeat you, Hermione Granger, and prove that I am the most powerful and skilled witch in this age!" Morgana smirked as he dragon snarled.

"Does it really matter which one of us is better?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Ha hah ha! Oh Granger, don't you understand? You can't win! All you've got a bunch of Mexicans, and I have five thousand operable units here!" Morgana laughed as she waved her hand at the robots behind her. General Rodriguez's eyes narrowed.

"I am a kind and merciful being, however. If you all drop your weapons and surrender, you will all be given full quarter and returned to your homes." Morgana smirked.

"I don't recall you giving that chance to my mother or brother!" Bulla spat.

"Or Ron!" Hermione added.

"Regrettable losses indeed. Still, I attempt to be reasonable. Do we have an agreement?" Morgana asked as she raised her hand, causing the robots to point their weapons. Hermione, Bulla, and Rodrgiguez looked at each other, before turning to look back at Morgana. Hermione was the one who spoke.

"Burn in hell, you bitch. This is for Ron!" then, in an instant, Hermione pulled out a trigger and pressed it.

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM! Morgana whirled in shock to see the bridge supports explode in a rain of fire and metal, causing a horrible grinding sound as the metal bended, and then snapped. The bridge leaned to the left and collapsed in one swift motion. The robots flew off the side, as well as the tanks, which landed in the water with gigantic splashes. The robots that were on the surface were crushed by the falling bridge, all of which sunk under the water. Cheers erupted from the Mexican soldiers as the bridge disappeared into the murky water and smoke began rising.

"Gak… my armada! Im… impossible!" Morgana whirled to look at Hermione, who smirked.

"You can thank Malfoy for that. Little coward squealed like a pig in five minutes, so we knew exactly what you were up to. I'd surrender if I was you." Bulla smirked.

"S…scorpius? He's alive? That little coward! You… you filthy mudbloods! I'll DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Morgana screamed with rage as she drew her blade, her eyes glowing red as black electricity danced around her, no longer looking beautiful. Several soldiers backed up in fear while still pointing their wands

"So now we see the real Morgana." Bulla smirked.

"Ataque!" General Rodriguez yelled as he fired a spell from his wand at Morgana, who quickly deflected it.

"Retreat! We can't fight them all!" Morgana hissed as her dragon spat fire, causing everyone in front of them to back up as they yelled Aguamenti charms.

"Rahhhh… attack!" Morgana screamed as she shot off her dragon and collided with Hermione, sending them tumbling down the street, while Ginyu and Zarbon shot straight for Bulla, who smirked as she flew into the air, the two alien fighters right behind her.

"Vamanos! Van a Times Square!" General Rodriguez yelled, getting a roar in response.

"Oooof!" Hermione gasped as she and Morgana tumbled down a deserted street, before they flew apart from each other and rolled to a stop, both girls gasping heavily. Hermione sat up, her wand in hand, and turned to see Morgana sit up as well.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Morgana! We can make a better world for all witches and wizards!" Hermione yelled.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, making a world without muggles or muggle-borns for all witches and wizards!" Morgana yelled back as they stood and glared at each other. Then, both girls gave a quick bow and drew their wands at each other.

"Incendio!"

"Aguamenti!

Both spells collided, causing a hiss of steam. When it faded, both witches could be seen trading spells as fast as lightning, neither giving ground to the other. Some spells deflected and flew into cars or building, causing small explosions.

"_The stories were true! Hermione Granger is indeed a skilled witch!"_ Morgana thought.

"_She's very talented indeed."_ Hermione thought. Then, both witches paused their spells, creating an air of silence. Both of them were panting heavily as sweat rolled down their face.

"You're very talented, Hermione, I'll give you that! No one has ever made me work this hard in a duel before, save my father!" Morgana yelled.

"Thank you. I spent most of my school time studying and learning spells." Hermione answered back.

"That may be true, Hermione, but there are some forms of magic that even the books of Hogwarts will not tell you about! Magic, that was seen before Hogwarts itself was created!" Morgana smirked as she raised her right hand. Then, black lightning shot of her hand and arched towards Hermione, who quickly raised her wand and concentrated. The lightning hit her wand, which seemed to absorb it. Hermione pointed her wand at Morgana. An instant later, black lightning flew out of it, straight at Morgana! Morgana instantly brought her wand out and swung up, sending the lightning shooting into the sky.

"Impressive! I didn't think anyone knew how to deflect black lightning!" Morgana smirked.

"That is a forbidden form of wandless magic! Why are you abusing your talent? What would your mother say if she saw you now?" Hermione asked. A look of rage came across Morgana's face.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" She screamed in rage as she fried the Killing Curse at Hermione, who barely managed to deflect it. The duel resumed once again. But, neither witch noticed Kario Carsecs land on top of one of the nearby buildings and hold his sniper rifle out as he crouched.

"Come on… screw up, Granger." He smirked as he focused on Hermione's head.

**The Star of Glory…**

"Come on, men, keep moving! Those men down there need reinforcements!" a Death Eater yelled as he led a squad down the hallway. However, no one noticed two Death Eaters get dragged into a closet. A minute later, two Death Eaters stepped out.

"This bloody outfit is disgusting, Fred. How do you breathe in this thing?" the one on the left said.

"You said it, mate!" the one on the right said. (I'm sure that you can guess who that is.)

"Mum would kill us for sneaking on board this rig and wearing this thing." Fred chuckled.

"Let's find Gohan, and get the bloody hell out of here. I don't think mum would want us shot by Americans." George added as they looked around.

"Hey, where's our little mates?" Fred asked as he looked around. Then, both wizard looked at each other with dread.

"Uh-oh." They said at the same time.

**Elsewhere on the ship…**

"Ummmm, Trunks, should we stay with Mr. Fred and Mr. George?" Goten asked as he crawled through an air vent with Trunks leading the way.

"No way, Goten! We're gonna beat all these losers up!" Trunks grinned as he stopped over an air vent and grinned as he pried it open. Then, he leaped through the vent. Goten blinked as he followed his purple haired friend.

"Oh boy!" Trunks's eyes were glittering as he stared at a tank, while Goten frowned slightly.

"Ummmm… what are we gonna do, Trunks?" Goten frowned.

"We're gonna do what our moms said never to do! We're gonna break stuff!" Trunks grinned.

"Yay!" Goten grinned.

**Wow, intense, huh? Is this battle going to be a win or a loss. Tell me what you think, review!**


	71. Two Gigantic Armies Clash!

**Hey, it's me! This battle is just getting started! Plus, several more character deaths, which you may not like. **

**Chapter 70**

BOOM! The sound of a gigantic explosion reached Gohan's ears as he raced down a street with Harry, General Mark, and the other American soldiers right behind him.

"Looks like it's a one front battle again!" Gohan roared, getting cheers in response.

"Good luck, Hermione. Stay alive." Harry said softly.

"Don't worry, Harry! She'll be fine! She's gotten out of worse than this before! We all have!" Gohan yelled next to Harry as he ran with him.

BOOM! Rubble flew past Gohan's face, causing him to immediately cover his face, seeing a blue flash through his hands. He could hear the screams of the men that had been ht by the blast, those who had survived, that is. The narrow streets were a huge disadvantage to those who were running through them. The tanks blasts from the beach were flying over the small buildings and landing in the retreating lines, causing small explosions, those blasts that weren't landing on cars. The narrow streets had caused the large army retreat to splinter down several streets, leaving Gohan with General Mark, Harry, and several squads racing down 8th Street. Gohan got saw a line of armored cars lined up in the street, where several squads were crouched up behind it, shooting from between the cars. Gohan and the squads with him leaped and slid across the cars to join the soldiers on the other side, who were a mixture of wizards and muggles. Behind them was a tanks that had smoke pouring out if it

"Sir!" One of the men saluted in front of General Mark, before ducking just in time to avoid a Killing Curse that whizzed over his head.

"What's the situation, Captain?" General Mark yelled.

"We're holding steady, sir!" the Captain yelled back as spells continued to shoot over their heads, the soldiers responding with gunfire.

"This is Alpha Metal Zero One! Where the hell is our air support? We're getting massacred out here!" Lieutenant Johnson roared into a device that was holding.

"_Roger, Alpha Metal Zero One. All air support is currently engaged, we'll send support to you as soon as possible." _A male voice said over the device, before it cut off.

"Damn it! Without our reinforcements, we're screwed!" Johnson cursed as he fired another spell, quickly followed by a barrage of gunfire. Then, to everyone's surprise, spells stopped shooting over their head. Harry looked through the car line to see the line of Death Eaters retreat back slowly.

"They're retreating!" Harry said with surprise as he looked at Gohan, getting cheers from the Americans.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Gohan frowned. Then, a rumbling noise made his eyes widen, and he whirled to se the Death Eaters part, revealing a large tank rolling straight towards them.

"Aw… shit!" A private cursed as Gohan's hand glowed.

"Burn in hell!" Gohan roared as he fired a purple ki blast straight at the tank.

BOOOOMMM! A wave of smoke flew past the tank line, temporarily blinding the defenders.

"And that's the way it's done!" Gohan smirked as the glow around his hand faded. Then, his eyes widened as the smoke faded, revealing a blue shimmering shield around the tank!

"No way!" Gohan gaped as the blue shield faded from the tank, getting cheers from the Death Eaters!

"I probably should have warned you about that!" Gohan turned to see his daughter next to him.

"About what?" Gohan glared at Pan.

"Ummmm… the tank's shields absorb ki blasts into energy that they use to power their shields and their weapons?" Pan laughed in a way similar to Goku. Harry let out a loud groan, and the soldiers let out curses that I shouldn't repeat.

"YOU TELL US NOW?" Gohan glared at his daughter with rage. Then, he cursed as he turned to see the tank's gun glow blue.

"Great, and I just put enough power into that blast to vaporize this city!" Then, Gohan's eyes widened.

"Of course!" Gohan smirked as his hand glowed.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Pan gaped as Gohan pointed his hand at the tank. Then, they both fired at the same time! Gohan's blast collided with the tank's blast, for a second, they clashed against each other. Then, they exploded, creating a large wall of smoke. Then, Gohan's blast rushed out of the smoke and smashed into the tank, causing the blue shield to appear around the tank.

"Dad?" Pan blinked, but Gohan didn't answer as he continued to blast the tank, the blast growing slightly larger.

"The hell is he doing?" Captain Walker whispered to Private Martin, who shook his head. Truth be told, this was still all still sinking in. After all, none of this was ever taught at the academy.

"Hah! Never learned about this stuff at the Academy, huh?" Lieutenant Johnson laughed as they watched Gohan continue to fire his blast. Martin shook his head.

"Well, it's true what they say, experience is the best teacher!" the older man laughed.

**Inside the Tank…**

Two elites, one in red armor, and the other in yellow stood behind a Death Eater who was sitting in front of a blue computer. This Death Eater looked more like a mechanic than one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, who was a middle aged man with graying hair, who worked silently.

"The saiyan fool does not understand his inferiority!" the red Elite laughed in his own language, getting laughter from the yellow elite. Then, the mechanic's eyes widened as the screen flashed and warning sirens blared.

"What is happening?" the silver elite barked at the mechanic, who looked shocked

"There is a power overload! We are absorbing more power than our storage units can contain! They're going to rupture!" the mechanic looked shocked and terrified as blue sparks danced across the control panel.

"Close the circuit!" the yellow Elite roared.

"I can't! There's too much power already!" The mechanic screamed with shock as small fires erupted across the consule. Then…

BOOOOOM! The tank completely blew up, sending flying debris everywhere, sending the Death Eaters scattering, that is, those that hadn't been hit by the derbis or consumed by the explosion. The American cheereds as they fired their weapons, cutting down at least five of the Death Eaters, and sending the rest of the Death Eaters running back the street.

"Yeah! Run, you English bitches!" Johnson laughed as the remaining Death Eaters retreated.

"Heh…" Gohan smirked as Harry clapped him on the back.

"That was smart, buddy!" Harry grinned.

"I guess all those books were good for something. There is such a thing as absorbing too much power, after all." Gohan smirked.

"Nice one, dad! Now, let's get to Times Square!" Pan took off down the street. Looking at each other, the men nervously followed her.

"Commander… is that really your daughter?" General Mark asked Gohan as they followed the young demi-saiyan.

"Ummmm… yes." Gohan laughed nervously. Mark frowned as he looked from Pan, to Gohan, and back again.

"Just how old are you, son?" Mark frowned.

"It's a long story." Gohan chuckled nervously. Harry gasped as pain flashed over his skull. He could faintly hear the sound of the air battle above him, of the American jets and broom riders against the Empire's ships and broom riders, the battle looking even so far. So far, the starships hadn't moved in yet, which was slightly odd. But currently, all Harry could feel was a burning sensation on his head. He shook his head, wiping the feeling from his head. He couldn't let Voldemort take over his mind now. A spell shot over his head, snapping him out of his daze. He whirled to see a large squad of Death Eaters rush from around a building, accompanied by a group of Elites and three tanks.

"Looks like they brought friends! Come on, Harry! Times Square is just three blocks away! Protego!" Gohan yelled as he pointed his wand behind Harry, defelcting the blasts heading towards them as they sprinted around the edge of the block. They could hear the sound of the armored cars exploding as they continued running.

"Man, this ain't lookin good." Gohan frowned as they continued running and turned down the next street.

**Elsewhere…**

Unnoticed by the American defenders, a single transport ship flew over the deserted streets near the Empire State Building.

"The humans are occupied with our main forces, so you should have little if none resistance to find the final sacred orb. It is only a matter of time until the traitor Tyranus is captured, and the other sacred orbs are recovered. If anyone interferes, destroy them These orders came from Lady Morgana herself." Tartarus said as he stood behind the two pilots in front of the control panel.

"I understand. What if Lord Tyranus is here?" the Arbiter asked from his spot in the dropship.

"Heh… even if he is here, he will be too occupied with the Witch and her father to focus on you." Tartarus chuckled.

"That saiyan… there is something different about him. He has much more power than the witch." The Arbiter muttered. Then, the ship stopped in front of the Empire State Building, and the Arbiter landed on the ground.

"Find the Sacred Orb! I'll pick you up when you're finished!" The Arbiter heard as the dropship turned and headed towards the battle. The Arbiter looked around. Seeing it was deserted, he pulled out the Dragon Radar, and clicked the button. A beeping sound immediately followed, and the screen showed a small dot heading east from the Arbiter's position. The Arbiter then turned in that direction and headed east down the street.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hmph. Still good as ever, Morgana." Tyranus chuckled as he watched the battle between Morgana and Hermione. It hadn't taken long for him to feel Morgana's power, especially with her so pissed. Plus, the explosion had helped too, which had interrupted him from killing American and British forces. Needless to say, he was quite impressed with Morgana and Hermione's skills. He has also stolen the sniper rifle from a dead American and taken off to Morgana's ki, and had promptly arrived on the scene five minutes ago. He had noticed the bounty hunter as well, on a building opposite to where he was currently hiding. Due to his armor having some of the same abilities of the Elites, he was currently invisible. And, his armor also could locate and read transmission signals, which allowed him to hear the battle strategies, and the conversation between Tartarus and Arbiter's conversation. Currently, he was training the sniper rifle on Morgana's head, just like he sure that Carsecs was doing with Granger.

"He heh… that's right, Arbiter, lead me right to the prize!" Tyranus chuckled as he lowered his sniper rifle and stood up from the building he was on, and patted his upper left pocket, where the 6 other dragonballs had been safely tucked down in a capsule. Besides intercepting signals, his armor could also block them, which is why the Arbiter couldn't use the Dragon Radar to find the Dragonballs. Since he was still invisible, the bounty hunter didn't see him from that distance. He gritted his teeth beneath his mask. But , there was still thing on his mind. What should he do? Kill Morgana, or go after the Arbiter? At that moment, he felt several very familiar power levels.

"Perfect timing…" he grinned as he aimed.

**To Our Two Duelists…**

"Rah!" Morgana hissed as she deflected Hermione's Reductor curse, sending it flying into a nearby building, causing it to explode. But, a piece of the flying rubble struck Morgana in the shoulder, causing her to gasp and stumble backwards. Hermione immediately followed up with a Stupify spell, which Morgana barely blocked, causing her to slide backwards several feet. She immediately raised her hands and fired black lightning at Hermione, who raised her wand and blocked it once more, sending it back at Morgana. Her eyes widened an instant before the lightning smashed into her, sending her tumbling across the ground, sending her wand clattering from her hand, far beyond her reach. Morgana panted as she weakly sat up, looking at Hermione, who slowly walked up to her and pointed her wand at her.

"It's over, Morgana." Hermione said. Morgana smiled.

"Well done, mudblood, well done indeed. No one's done that to me for a very long time. I could use someone like you in the Empire, especially since the death of Lieutenant Teela." Morgana smiled.

"Are you offering me a job?" Hermione asked with surprise as she kept her wand trained on Morgana.

"Believe it or not, I am. You have more talent and know more spells than most of my soldiers, even some of my captains. If you join, I'll give you a top position. Captain of a capital ship. How does that sound, Captain Granger? And with a year or two, you could become an admiral!" Morgana smiled nervously as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Oh really? Because Pan told me all about you. How you were her friend, and tried to make her own brother kill her. And I know about your childhood. I am truly sorry about your mother and everything you've been through. You never had a chance. But, you helped do all this. Everything that happened here was through your own doing. Those ships, those war machines, those soldiers, Ron! That was all you! So… surrender. It's over." Hermione snarled. For a moment, the two witches stared at each other. Then…

CRACK!

The sound of a crack went through the air. Hermione frowned as an odd feeling started at her chest and went through her body. Morgana stared at her with a look of surprise and confusion. Hermione frowned and looked down to see a red stain on her chest, which went down to the bottom of her robes. Both a cold feeling and realization hit her as she looked back up at Morgana. For a second, both witched looked at each other again. Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Then, she fell backwards, landing flatly on her back, her wand rolling away from her hand. She made several short, ragged breaths as she stared up at the sky, a cold feeling creeping over her body.

"R… Ron…" Hermione said softly as her eyes fluttered shut. Then, she felt nothing at all. A minute afterwards, a pair of boots landed in front of Morgana. She looked up to see Carsecs looking at her with a sniper rifle in his hand, white smoke coming from the tip. She blinked in surprise as he extended his gloved hand to her.

"And down goes Granger…" Tyranus chuckled as he looked through his sniper's scope. He had felt her ki dissappear

"You? You killed Granger?" Morgana asked with surprise as Tyranus helped her up.

"Couldn't let her kill you or let you get captured. Otherwise, I don't get paid." Kario said. Morgana looked at Hermione's body and sighed.

"She was good. I regret the loss of such a talented witch… even if she was a muggle-born. Accio." Morgana sighed softly as her wand flew into her open hand.

"It's best to keep moving. We need to get you back to your soldiers before any Americans show up." Kario said as he cocked his sniper rifle. Morgana nodded. Then…

CRACK!

A second shot smashed into Morgana, right in her left ribcage, just below her breast. She gasped as she stumbled back, smashing into the building behind her. She clutched her wound and brought her hand up to see it covered in blood. She gasped as blood dripped from her mouth. Then, she slid down until she crashed onto the ground, her wand bouncing out of her hand, sliding next to Hermione's limp form. Carsecs whirled as he pulled out two pistols, one for each hand.

"I don't think so, Carsecs…" Tyranus chuckled as he stood up. Then, he saw a rocket heading straight for him! He leaped just in time to avoid the explosion, flipping through the air and landing in front of Kario, whose expression that he couldn't see beneath the mask, but he was sure was filled with anger and rage.

"Weasley." Kario said emotionlessly.

"Carsecs." Tyranus chuckled. He glanced at Hermione's body, and smiled under his mask.

"Nice work. She never saw it coming." Tyranus chuckled. Then, he glanced at Morgana's limp form.

"Tell me… did Riddle know that you were there?" He asked.

"No. But I don't leave my clients unprotected. Which is why you are going to die." Then, Carsecs brought his guns up and fired five straight shot in succession at Tyranus, who instantly brought his wand up, and deflected all five shots.

"Don't be stupid, Carsecs, you're only digging your own grave. Whatever Morgana paid you… I'll doub… no, triple it. I've got six dragonballs, and the Arbiter is doing my work for me with the 7th. Once we have all seven, we'll split the wishes. I'll wish for my full strength back, and you can have all the gold and money that you want for six lifetimes! We both win!" Tyranus laughed as he extended his hand.

"Sorry, but it's not about the money." Kario said as he pointed his gun at Tyranus's face.

"It's about honor, something that you lost long ago." Carsecs growled.

"Hmph. I'm sorry to hear that." Then, in the next instant, two flashes of steel lit the air, and the two warriors found themselves looking at each other, a pair of blades crossed in front of them.

"You will burn in hell!" Kario hissed. Tyranus laughed.

"Sure I will, but you'll burn first!" Tyranus laughed as he swung his blade again, which Kario blocked. Tyranus leaped above the bounty hunter's next swing and landed on top of the blade.

"Good show!" Tyranus laughed as he leaped off the blade and flipped through the air. Kario charged forward again and swung the blade at Tyranus. He caught the blade, and smiled.

"But, not good enough." He smiled as he gave a sharp jerk to the left, causing the blade to snap in two. Both pieces landed on the ground in a clatter as Kairo pulled his guns out and started firing at the saiyan, who leaped out of the way. He then reappeared in front of Kario and slammed his fist across Kario's helmet, sending the bounty hunter flying. Then ,Tyranus shot towards Kario as he landed on the ground.

BAM! When the dust cleared, Tyranus was surprised to see Kario holding him at bay.

"And now… time to die!" Kario smirked as he pulled out a grenade with his free hand and clicked it.

BOOM! Both warriors flew in opposite directions. Tyranus groaned as he sat up, alarm signs flashing in his systems. He saw Kario sitting up in front of him gone, his helmet gone, blood trickling from his mouth, and his armor slightly cracked. Then, he saw a glint next to him. He smiled.

"Hey Carsecs!" Kario turned just in time to see a flash of silver. Then, he felt nothing at all. Tyranus chuckled as Kario collapsed to the ground, a knife embedded in his left eye.

"You should have taken my deal, Carsecs. Oh well… more for me." Tyranus chuckled as he attached Karsecs's guns to his belt, and then picked up Hermione and Morgana's wands. He let out a small chuckled as he looked at the three bodies around him. He let out a small chuckle as he leaped back on top of the building and activated hir armor, seeing the small dot heading east.

"Heh… you're next, Arbiter." Tyranus chuckled as he took off.

**Elsewhere…**

"Harry, what's wrong?" Gohan yelled as he fired behind him. Harry gasped as he looked at his best friend, who was currently firing from an AK-47 next to him.

"I… I can't feel Hermione's ki!" Harry gasped. Gohan frowned at him.

"Relax, Harry, it's just the rush! She's fine!" Gohan grinned as a mixture of gunfire and spells shot over their heads.

"I don't know, mate!" Harry answered back as they leaped back over a series of car, which Gohan stopped at.

"Keep going! I'll cover you!" Gohan yelled as the men ran past him.

"What the hell are you doing, Commander?" General Mark yelled as Gohan grabbed the rear bumper.

"Let's see if these assholes can play catch!" Gohan grinned as he began spinning, causing the car to spin as well. Then, to everyone's shock, he hurled it at the advancing soldiers, causing screams as a red blossom of fire sprouted in front of them.

"Jesus Christ, Commander! That was a Mercedes!" Lieutenant Johnson gaped at Gohan.

"So?" Gohan frowned.

"Next time, use a Toyota!" another soldier added.

"Sheesh!" Gohan muttered as he followed the soldiers.

**Elsewhere…**

The ground rumbled softly as several tanks rolled down the street, followed by several dozen soldiers.

"This is easy! We will conquer all of America at this rate!" One soldier laughed.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" one soldier frowned as the tanks stopped. Then, their eyes widened at the sight of the three bodies in front of them.

"Move out! You three, come with me! You two, check the others! Rest of you, set up a perimeter!" the Captain roared as he raced forward, with the squad behind him. They rushed up to where Morgana was limply lying against the wall. He immediately put his hand to her throat, checking for a pulse.

"Holy shit, it's Lady Morgana!" one of the soldiers whispered with shock.

"And isn't that Kario Carsecs, the bounty hunter?" another one whispered.

"I think he's dead!" another one whispered with surprise as they looked at his body.

"Stop, you fools!" a red armored elite roared as he leaped out of the first tank and rushed to where Morgana was.

"Medic! Get your ass over here! I think she's still alive!" the Captain yelled. Immediately, a dark robed man with red crosses on his shoulders knelt next to Morgana and held his hand to her neck.

"She's lost a lot of blood! If we don't move her now, she's dead! Get a transport here now!" The medic yelled. Then, a voice cracked over the communicator.

"This is Tartarus. We are on route to collect Lady Morgana. What about Carsecs?" Tartarus asked over the Communicator. The medic rushed over to Carsecs and looked over him.

"He's dead." The medic sighed. Then, he checked Hermione's body, and sighed.

"Whoever this girl is, she's dead as well. I'd say that she was killed with a weapon similar to the one that injured Lady Morgana. I'd need to be in autopsy to be sure." The medic frowned. Then, the dropship appeared above them. Tartarus floated down from the ship, and landed in front of Morgana. The Elites hissed as Tartarus approached themwith several Brutes at his side. Tartarus smelled the air, and then snarled

"Tyranus. He was here! I can smell him!" Tartarus snarled as he looked around.

"Blasphemy! Why would Lord Tyranus attempt to kill a Supreme Council Member?" An Elite snarled.

"Fools! He has abandoned the law of the Gods, and is attempting to collect the Sacred Orbs and summon the Gods for himself!" Tartarus snarled, getting roars of anger from the soldiers, Elites, and Brutes. The medic didn't say anything as he continued to treat Morgana's wound.

"Will she live?" Tartarus asked as the Medic stood up.

"For now, but without treatment, her lung will collapse, and she'll choke to death on her own blood. It's a good thing that you arrived when you did, or it'd be too late. I gave her a few sedatives and spells to stop the blood loss and keep her unconscious." The medic sighed as he sat up, his robed stained with blood.

"You heard him, you fools! Rush her out of here!" Tartarus roared as the medic flicked his wand, creating a strecher, which several soldiers slowly placed Morgana's unconscious body on. Then, a blue beam swept over, sending her up, along with the medic.

"Continue advancing! Back to the ship!" Tartarus roared as he flew into the dropship, which turned and headed back to the harbor.

**Back To Our Heroes…**

BOOM! Gohan covered his head as another spell shot over his head.

"There's Times Square!" Harry yelled as they leaped over a group of fallen cars, finally reaching their destination. They grinned at the sight in front of them.

"Come on!" a Liutenent roared as he led the Death Eaters and dozen tanks behind him in a gigantic charge. Then, when they finally saw what the Americans had retreated to, they stopped cold. In front of them were at least two thousand soldiers in front of them, as well as a group of tanks lined up and six armed helicopters in the air in front of them, with the Canadian and American Flags flying in the air.

"Stop you fools, STOP!" An Elite roared as he leaped out of one of the tanks and activated two energy swords.

"FIRE!" General William roared. The next second, the tanks, soldiers, and helicopter fired their guns. The Death Eaters were immediately cut down by the first wave of fire, and the rockets fired from the helicopters smashed into the tanks, causing fire to erupt and the Death Eaters to fly backwards, and then the blasts from the Canadian tanks caused the Empire's tanks to explode. Then, the sound of jets made them look up.

"MOVE!" One of the surviving elites roared as he retreated back, the survivors behind him. Then, several jets flew over, which dropped several large bombs, causing gigantic explosions. The Death Eaters that had been in the second wave stopped cold as they stopped and stared at the carnage, followed by the Brutes and tank reinforcements behind them.

"CHARGE!" Gohan roared as he charged forward, with Harry, the Canadians,and the Americans behind him.

"COME ON! COME ON, FIGHT!" Gohan heard a voice roar, immediately recognizing Bellatrix's voice, creating a roar from the Brutes, Death Eaters, and Elites as they charged forward. Then, the armies clashed, and all hell broke loose.

**What do you think? Pretty good, right? Review!**


	72. An Identity Revealed, A Massive Battle!

**Hey, it's me! This battle's nearing its end! Review! (For this scene, use Courtyard Apocalypse from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2 OST.) And finally, at long last, the identity of Android 25!**

**Chapter 71**

"YAH!" Harry roared as he blasted the first Death Eater, sending him flying back into several other Death Eaters. He ducked from the next spell, and punched the Death Eater coming up behind him.

"It's Potter! Hold him for the Dark Lord!" he heard Bellatrix scream.

"Like hell you will!" Harry heard Gohan yell. Gohan was on fire. He punched one Death Eater in the head, and grabbed another one, twisting him around to catch a Killing Curse fired by another Death Eater. He then pushed the body forward into the Death Eater that fired the curse, and then fired a blast from his hand, disintegrating both wizards. Just as Gohan turned around, he was tackled b someone, sending them both to the ground. He finally saw his attacker face as he snarled at him.

"Greyback." Gohan snarled.

"Hello, monkey. Wonderful to meet a fellow monster of the night!" Greyback sneered as he spat in Gohan's face.

"Not like you!" Then, Gohan punched Greyback in the stomach, followed by a fierce kick to the face, causing to werewolf to howl in pain.

"That's for all the innocent people you've killed!" Gohan snarled as he drew a silver knife, causing Greyback to snarl. Then, he smiled.

"Come on, monkey! You don't have the stomach!" He sneered. Then, he started forward slowly, keeping a wary eye on Gohan's knife. Gohan made a "Come and get me." motion with his hands. Greyback snarled as he looked for an opening in Gohan's defense.

"What's the matter? Not used to an opponent that can fight back?" Gohan sneered. Geryback glared at Gohan.

"Come on, you stupid mutt! Let's finish this!" Gohan snarled. Greyback finally snapped, leaping at Gohan with a roar.

"I wonder how saiyan tastes!" he sneered with delight. Then, Gohan smiled as his mask slid down. He smiled under his mask as he swung out, catching Greyback across the face with the knife, causing a long and painful howl as Greyback staggered back a deep cut on his face.

"Down, boy!" Gohan grinned as he leaped onto his feet. Greyback roared again and charged at Gohan, who smiled. Then, Greyback paused as ne noticed someone else fighting.

"Potter!" he grinned as he charged away from Gohan towards Harry, who was fighting another Death Eater. Harry sent the Death Eater flying just in time to see Greyback charging towards him. Then, Geryback stopped cold, and stared at Harry in complete shock. Then, he let out a long, painful howl as he fell down on his face, showing a silver knife embedded in his back. Gohan stood several feet back, with his mask down and a smile on his face.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Harry grinned.

"Let's not count who owes who!" Gohan grinned. Then, a roar made Gohan turn to see an Elite with two energy swords charge at him. Gohan smirked as his mask slid over his face.

"Come on!" Gohan roared at the Elite, who roared back as they charged each other. Gohan then grabbed the Elite, and gave him a ferocious headbutt, causing the Elite to fly back and both his energy swords to fly out of his hands.

"Harry! Heads up!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed both sword. Then, as he activated one and sliced a Brute across the chest, he threw the other one straight at Harry, who caught it with his free hand, and in one swift motion, brought it across one Death Eater's chest, and through another chest, impaling him on the floor.

"Now this is a fight!" Major William laughed as he kneed one Death Eater in the stomach, followed by a swift grab to the neck and a sharp twist to the neck, causing a loud snap. Then, he roared with laughter as he pulled out his wand and a handgun, and fired a shot and Killing Curse at the same time, catching two Death Eaters by shock, one got hit by the Killing Curse in the chest, the other one got the bullet in the head, causing both to fall, dead before they hit the ground.

"Nice!" Gohan grinned as he kicked a Brute across the head. The British forces were being slaughtered by the American-Canadian force.

"Come on!" Gohan roared as he charged forward, with Harry, Pan, and the Americans and Canadians right behind him as the last few Death Eaters either retreated or collapsed. Then, the Death Eater reinforcements charged up the street towards the American-Canadian forces. Then, when both armies were several feet from each other, they stopped. They grinned as they raised their wands. Then, several tanks rolled down the street and pointed at the army.

"CRAP!" Gohan snarled. Then…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Dozens of rockets smashed into the Death Eater army, sending the Death Eaters flying while the tanks immediately exploded on impact, causing them to erupt into fire. The soldiers cheered as several helicopters soared over the blast site.

"Come on! Take back New York!" Gohan yelled as he charged forward.

"YES!" Harry roared as he killed another Death Eater and charged forward.

**The Ruin of the George Washington Bridge…**

Smoke rose from the river, with both sides of the bridge being the only parts still standing. This was one of the only places in the city where there wasn't any fighting. Then, a fist smashed through the water and grabbed the side of the bank. Morbius pulled himself out of the water, and dragged himself up to the bridge's edge. He stood up and looked around. (Where did you think he was? He was on the bridge when it blew

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed with rage as his power exploded around him. He looked back towards the city with rage.

"You're dead! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" he screamed with rage as he flew into the air.

**Elsewhere…**

"We're losing!" Irena hissed with rage as she pounded her fists on the computer console as Tartarus stood next to her. She whirled with rage to look at Cell, who was looking at a live broadcast of the fight.

"Well done, boy, well done!" Cell smiled as he watched Gohan lead the army forward.

"My Emperor! With all due respect, this attack is failing! Gohan Son is simply too powerful! Our only chance of victory is for you to lead the V Fighters into the fray!" Irena snarled. The next instant, Cell's hand was around her throat, and the entire bridge had gone silent as all the crew members stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene. Even Voldemort himself was silently watching.

"Why do all the Malfoys act like such buffoons? You're all so narrow-minded… only seeing the step in front of you." As he said this, Cell's eyes glowed, causing a chessboard to appear next to him and Irena. Except, this chessboard didn't have normal pieces. One side had hero pieces on it, such as Goku, Gohan, Harry, etc. The other side had villain pieces, such as Cell himself, Frieza, Broly, Dr. Gero, Voldemort, and so on.

"You see, it is but a simple game of chess, my dear, that we are all a part of." Cell chuckled as he sat between both sides.

"What does this muggle game prove, Emperor?" Tartarus asked with clear confusion in his voice.

"Tartarus, don't be a fool! To defeat one such as Gohan Son, one must be precise, clear in his thoughts, and calculating. You need to think as he does, and be one step ahead. You need to be patient, my friend. First, you must start the game, make the first move, and see how you opponent responds." Cell began as he flicked the Elder Wand, causing the piece of himself to move forward. Voldemort himself was watching. Cell released Irena's throat, causing her to fall to the ground, gasping for breath, as he turned to

"To see the play of a King, you must sacrifice a few of your pawns to see the move of the King." Cell smiled as three Cell Junior figures came forward to intercept the figure of Gohan. Then, the figure of Gohan smashed all the Cell Juniors into pieces, making Irena and Tartarus winch. Voldemort watched silently.

"To erode the King's defenses, you must start in places that might appear unimportant, with pieces that even the King himself wouldn't anticipate." Cell continued as a piece that clearly represented Morbius moved forward on the board, meeting a figure that represented Cedric Diggory. Then, Morbius smashed Diggory, causing him to crumble to pieces.

"It's all about timing from there. It's important to position your soldiers in the right places. Also, it's important to expand your views, see that you can't do it alone, and that there's always other to attack." Cell smiled as he glanced at Riddle and flicked his wand, causing the figure of Harry Potter to move forward.

"Sometimes, you don't need power or numbers to defeat an opponent. Sometimes, all it takes is to find something that your opponent cares about, but not kill it right away. Let it grow, let it take root, and when it's secured…" Cell paused as he held a figure of Sirius Black in his hand.

"You destroy it." Cell finished as he clenched his hand, causing the figure of Sirius to crumble into dust.

"One by one, the legendary heroes fall. First, it was Dumbledore… then, Weasley… and now Granger." Cell smiled as first, the figure of Snape broke Dumbledore. The figure of Ron crumbled into pieces, while the figure of Hermione got smashed by Karsec's figure.

"And all the while… we see the unexpected move, the X factor." Cell smiled as Karsec's figure was smashed by a figure of Tyranus, which then knocked over the figure of Morgana.

"We may lose comrades along the way, but… that is the price of victory. And now, we play our latest hand." Cell chuckled as five figures moved out from the villain side of the board and stood in front of the Gohan and Harry figures.

"You mean… you've been planning this for seven years?" Irena asked with surprise.

"My dear… you can't win the war without losing a few battles. It's always worked before." Then, Cell turned towards Irena.

"After all… aren't you all proof of my success?" Cell smiled as he strode to the window and continued to twirl the Elder Wand between his fingers, as he had done before, leaving everyone staring at the android. A smile came across Cell's face, unnoticed by anyone.

**Back to Gohan…**

"Yah! Rah!" Gohan yelled as he continued to lead the charge forward. He was on fire! He charged forward, and leaped over a Death Eater's Killing curse, pulling out his knife as he fell, plunging it into the dark wizard's neck. He then pulled out his hand pistol and fired several shots off it, catching a Death Eater with each shot. Next to him, Harry and Pan raced up to a tank. As Harry leaped onto the tank, Pan hurled a grenade at him, which he caught. As he landed next to the hatch, it opened. A red armored Elite leaped out of it towards harry, but a well placed shot from Pan caused the elite to fall back, dead. Harry threw the grenade in and leaped off just as the tank exploded. He and Pan did a fist bump as they kept going. At the same time, other tanks exploded as well, either from being shot by friendly tanks or helicopters.

"Keep going! For freedom! For victory!" Gohan yelled as he punched an Elite down.

"Push them back to the harbor!" He yelled ,resulting in cheers.

"Yeah!" Johnson grinned as he leaped onto a tank with the other members of his squad and shot the Elite that leaped out of the tank, with the slightly terrified Private Martin at the rear.

"You coming, kid?" he asked as he turned to look at Private Martin, who nodded.

"Good. Let's catch this shit!" Then, Johnson threw a flashbang into the opening, creating shocked roars as he leaped in, firing his gun and wand at the same time. Martin climbed in slowly to see Johnson reloading his gun as he looked around, with the dead bodies of the dead soldiers lying on the floor.

"I don't understand any of this shit!" He cursed as he looked at the control panel, and smashed his fist against it. Then, a faint groan made them turned to see the mechanic groan as he clutched his side, which was dripping blood.

"Hey, that fuckers still alive!" one soldier said.

"Get his ass up!" Johnson said, causing two of the men to pull up the mechanic up and dragged him next to Johnson. The mechanic looked terrified as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Tell us how to work this bitch or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" he yelled.

"No, please! I surrender! Please! I'm divorced with three kids, and my ex took all my stuff! This is all I could get!" the mechanic begged.

"You don't wanna die, you do what I say! How do you work this thing?" Johnson yelled. The mechanic immediately told them how to work it.

"Easy as hell!" Johnson grinned as he put his hand on the control panel, causing it to glow blue. Then, Marting nervously pressed the red button ,causing a blue blast to shoot out of the tank and fly straight into another tank, causing it to explode in an explosion. The soldiers let out a cheer.

"Yeah! Let's blow this shit up!" the soldiers cheered as they kept moving forward. The American army kept moving forward, taking down every British and Imperial soldier in their path.

"We're winning, Gohan, We're winning!" Harry grinned as the death Eaters in front of them turned and ran, dropping their wands and guns in their retreat, vanishing in the cloud of smoke. Then, Gohan's eyes narrowed, and he raised his fist, making everyone stop.

"What?" Harry asked. Then, the smoke faded, revealing five figures, standing in front of them. But, Gohan couldn't feel any power coming from them.

"Androids." He hissed as his fists clenched. Then, the mask of the center figure lowered, reveling…

"Malfoy?" Gohan and Harry said at the same time in surprise at their "old" friend, who grinned.

"Not anymore! I'm Android 21 now!" Malfoy smirked.

"You're an android?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"Not just me, Potter. We've all transcended." Malfoy grinned as three other masks slid down, revealing Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Gohan swore in saiyan.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry groaned.

"Yo! Who's the fifth one of you bitches!?" Gohan yelled as he pointed at the figure on the far right, who was the only one still wearing a mask. Android 25 didn't say anything, simply standing where it was. Malfoy chuckled.

"It appears that Android 25's programming is still a little off!" Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy laughed, while Android 25 didn't say anything. Then…

"FIRE!" General Mark yelled as he whipped a communicator to his mouth.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! A barrage of rockets slammed into the five androids as several jets soared over, followed by a barrage from several helicopters.

"Eat this, you bitches!" one soldier howled as he fired his gun off.

"Here's an Avada Kedavra for you!" another soldier laughed as he fired a Killing Curse. Gohan had to cover his eyes to block the light and explosions occurring in front of him.

"Stop, dammit, stop!" Gohan yelled as he waved his hands, causing the men to stop firing as General Mark and General William yelled the same order. A minute later, silence fell over the field, with smoke lingering on the street. Then, the smoke revealed the five androids, standing exactly where they had been before.

"Jesus Christ…" one soldier swore, while Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"Well… that was certainly loud, but was that supposed to do anything?" Malfoy laughed as he dusted off his robes.

"Stand back. They're mine!" Gohan snarled as he stepped forward and clenched his fists.

"No way are we letting you fight them all by yourself, Gohan! We do this together!" Harry snarled as he stood next to Gohan, clenched his fists, and yelled. A purple aura surrounded him as electricity danced around him.

"Not bad, Potter!" Malfoy laughed.

"Harry, not even your power-up is enough to take these guys!" Gohan snarled.

"Don't try to stop me! I've been owing Malfoy this ass-beating since the day we met!" Harry snarled.

"Don't forget me, Dad!" Pan smirked as she stood next to Gohan. Then, she let out a yell as a golden glow surrounded her. When the light faded, she was standing in her SSJ2 state.

"So, that's your brat, Son? Not bad! She's got a nice body!" Malfoy laughed. Gohan gritted his teeth, while Pan simply smiled.

"All the better to kick your ass with!" she laughed.

"Malfoy, I forgot to give you a gift for Christmas! How about a good old ass whooping that you so richly deserve?" Gohan grinned as he pounded his hand into his fist.

"I was thinking the same to you, monkey! How about a banana?" Malfoy grinned, getting laughter from the other androids, except 25, who didn't say anything.

"General, we can handle these guys. Keep advancing." Gohan glanced at General Mark.

"Agreed. We'll take a different way." General Mark said as General William nodded. Then, he and the soldiers headed back and went down the street, which was a bit difficult, due to the large size and machinery. (Imagine Star Wars: Duel Of The Fates, for this battle.) A few minutes later, only Gohan, Harry, Pan, and the five androids were left.

"So, it's three against five." Pan said softly.

"And they know how we fight." Harry added.

"Not the first time we've been in a fight like this. Let's take them! Pan, take Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, take Android 25, whoever he or she is. Malfoy and Parkinson are mine." Gohan smirked.

"Nice try, Potter! Get them!" Malfoy yelled as he charged forward. Gohan immediately countered Malfoy's fist, and smacked him across the face, sending him flying into a car. Then, he whirled and blocked Pansy's punch. The two immediately flew into a flurry of blows.

"Not bad Pansy, you've changed since the last time I saw you. I'm surprised that you'd let your pure-blood nobility be spoiled by mechanical tampering." Gohan smirked.

"You don't know anything, mudblood!" Pansy snarled.

"Don't you boys know how to treat a lady?" Pan frowned as she traded blows with Crabbe and Goyle. Both wizards grunted as Pan blocked their punches, and then yelled as she unleashed an Explosive Wave, sending them flying.

"BAM!" Harry's punch was blocked by Android 25's gloved hand. Both wizards landed five feet away from each other. Then, Android 25 fired a purple blast while Harry fired a yellow one.

"Who are you!?" Harry yelled. Android 25 didn't say anything. Just as Gohan sent Pansy flying, Malfoy tackled him, sending both fighters flying through a bilding and out the other side, tumbling on a deserted street.

"Gohan!" Harry gaped as Android 25 charged towards him.

"Daddy!" Pan screamed.

"GAK!" Gohan groaned as he rolled on the ground. Then, in the next instant, Malfoy was on top of him, with his arm across Gohan's throat.

"Not this time, monkey! I am far above you! Now… I am a god!" Malfoy grinned.

"Gak… hell not, you are!" Gohan grunted. Then, a rumbling noise made both fighters see a Empire tank roll down the street.

"Well, well, talk about good timing!" Malfoy grinned. Then, the tank's gun pointed towards them, and started glowing blue.

"Oh crap…" Gohan groaned. Then, the blue blast shot from the tank… and smashed directly into Malfoy. The look of shock on his face was evident as he flew into a building, causing it to collapse.

"What the?" Gohan looked up to see the tank roll up to him. Then, the hatch opened up, and out popped…

"Goten? Trunks?" Gohan gaped at his little brother and the other demi saiyan.

"Gohan!" Goten tackled his older brother, and hugged him.

"You drove that?" Gohan gaped at the tank.

"Yeah. You should see the place that we busted out of!" Trunks grinned. Then, he looked over Gohan.

"Isn't that the suit that my mom made you?" Trunks frowned.

"Yes." Gohan answered.

"Hah! She said that you'd like it." Trunks grinned.

"Oi! What about us?" They turned to see two Death Eaters poke out of the tank. Gohan's hand glowed.

"Hey, don't kill us, mate!" The two Death Eaters pulled their masks off to reveal Fred and George's faces.

"Son of a gun! I wasn't expecting you two!" Gohan grinned.

"_Don't ask about Ron, don't ask about Ron, don't ask about Ron."_ He thought with a smile plastered on his face.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?" Gohan grinned.

"It's a long and painful story, that involves us doing a lot of crazy stuff!" George began.

"And evading a lot of pissed Death Eaters, not to mention that Morbius fellow!" Fred continued.

"Nearly took my other ear!" George added.

"We'll tell you about it sometime." Fred finished

"RAAAHHHHHHH!" the three saiyans whirled to see the building rubble explode upwards. The smoke faded to reveal Malfoy, very pissed.

"Uh-oh. Get back, guys." Gohan snarled.

"Don't worry, Gohan! You go help Mr. Harry and the hot chick!" Trunks grinned as he and Goten stood a small distance from each other.

"Hey, that hot chick is my daughter and Goten's niece, and, for the record, stay away from my gramps and yours! They're full of trash!" Gohan glared at the two demi saiyans.

"Stop sounding like mom!" Goten glared at Gohan.

"Now, we can take this guy! FUSION-HA!" Goten and Trunks did a small dance, which ended up with their fingers touching each other.

FLASH! When the light faded, there was one boy standing there.

"What the?" Malfoy and Gohan gaped

"I'm Gotenks!" the boy grinned.

"Just go! He's mine!" Gotenks grinned as a golden glow surrounded him.

"Fred! George! Come on!" Gohan yelled.

"Got it!" George grinned at the hatch slid over them

"Right!" Gohan smiled as he leaped through the building's ruins to see Goyle leap at Pan, while Android 25 and Harry traded blows. Pansy was creeping towards Pan. Gohan fired a blast from his hand, smashing into Pansy and sending her flying. Then, a punch from Goyle sent Pan to the ground. Gohan sprouted an orange blade from his suit, and sliced Goyle across the face, causing him to stagger back and howl. He kneed Goyle in the face, and then, brought his blade down, right through Goyle's arm, causing him to stagger back with a horrible scream. He stared at his arm, which now spurted blood. Then, he whirled to see Gohan punch him in the chest, which partly went through. Then, Gohan fired a ki blast.

"NO-!" Goyle's scream was cut off by his head exploding. Gohan retracted his arm, causing Goyle's body to slump to the ground. He turned to see everyone staring at him.

"Who's next?" He snarled. The next instant, his fist was in Pansy's stomach, sending her flying into Crabbe, sending them both flying into a car. Then, as they groaned and looked up, a shadow fell over them. They looked up just in time to see Gohan smash a car on top of them.

"Dad… wow…" Pan said softly. Then, Gohan turned to look at Android 25.

"NOW YOU!" he roared. Then, he shot towards the android and slammed his elbow in it's face, sending it flying. But before it could go anywhere, Gohan grabbed it's ankle, and slammed it into a car.

"Not so fun, is it?" he laughed as he slammed it into the street. After several more bashes, he pushed the android against a building.

"Now then… let's see who the bloody hell you really are!" Then, with one swift motion, he ripped the helmet from it's head, sending it bouncing across the ground, rolling to a stop at Harry's feet. Gohan's eyes widened in horror at the face he saw. He knew this person. He had known this person for a long time. There was no mistaking that face, that hair, that skin, or those eyes…

"No…" he gasped as he backed up in horror.

"Oh my god. Cell, you monster!" Pan said in disbelief.

"It can't be…" Harry said with shock.

"Ginny?" Gohan said with shock as he looked at her.

**Wow, who was expecting that? Look forward to the next exciting issue. Review!**


	73. The Changing of Allegiances

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next exciting chapter! Review!**

Chapter 72

"Ginny? No! What happened?" Gohan gaped at the youngest Weasley, who looked at him silently as blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

"Ha ha ha hah…" a cold voice laughed as the sky darkened above them. Pansy howled with laughter as she and Goyle slowly sat up.

"Awww… not now!" Pan groaned as her fist clenched around her wand. Gohan snarled as he gritted his teeth.

"Finally, you show yourself, you bastard!" Gohan snarled as he whirled to see two pairs of feet land several feet in front of him. At that second, Harry howled in pain as he clutched at his forehead. Gohan whirled to see…

"Cell… Voldemort. Why am I not surprised?" Gohan hissed. Then, to everyone's surprise, Cell brought his hands together and clapped.

"Well done, boy, well done! I was wondering when you'd figure out our little secret. Do you like our latest Android?" Cell smiled. Then, he glanced at Ginny.

"Android 25, who is your master?" Cell asked calmly. Then, to Gohan, Pan, and Harry's shock, Ginny sank to one knee.

"You are, my Emperor. I serve you and the British Empire." Ginny said calmly. Gohan looked towards Cell with complete rage.

"Out of all the things you have ever done… now you've gone too far!" Gohan snarled as purple electricity danced around him. Then he shot towards Cell.

"Let's kill him!" Pan snarled with rage as blue electricity danced around her.

"Get him!" Harry roared with rage as they leaped towards Cell.

"Do try to relax, Potter. After all, we have much to talk about!" Cell sneered as he raised his hand with the Elder Wand and pointed it at them. Then, all three fighters stopped cold in mid-air, and smashed against the wall of a building.

"He… he's got the Elder Wand!" Pan gasped as she struggled against the wall.

"You don't deserve to hold that!" Gohan spat.

"Ha ha hah… oh, yes I do deserve this wand. After all, I am the most powerful wizard in the universe!" Cell crackled. Then, a giant smile went over his face.

"What's so funny?" Gohan yelled. Then, a yell made Gohan whirl to see Ginny leap at him.

"No! Damn it, Ginny! Come back! Fight it!" Gohan yelled as he blocked Ginny's punch. He jabbed the youngest Weasley in the stomach, causing her to gasp and back up in pain.

"I'm not going to kill you, I made you a promise." Gohan said. Then, he chopped her in the neck, causing Ginny to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"Enjoy!" Then, Gohan whirled to see black lightning erupted from Cell's wand and smashed into the three warriors.

"GAAAAHHH!" Gohan roared in pain as he clenched his fists.

"AAAIIIEEE!" Pan screamed as her eyes watered.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" Harry howled in complete pain as electricity went through every inch of his body, making Voldemort cackle with laughter. Then, abruptly, Cell stopped, causing the three wizards to collapse to the ground, smoke rolling off their robes.

"When will you understand, boy, that you cannot win?" Cell laughed.

"You… won't… WIN!" Then, Gohan thrust his fist in front of him, sending Cell and Voldemort flying into the opposite building.

"Nice, dad!" Pan grinned.

"My dad taught me that. You just can't beat the classics." Gohan smirked as he lowered his fist.

"I couldn't agree more!" Gohan gritted his teeth with rage as Cell leaped into the air and landed on his feet, perfectly fine.

"Using the very air against me… very clever! But, you're not the only one who can manipulate Mother Nature!" Cell grinned as he held the Elder Wand out. Then, a wall of fire shot out of it and headed straight towards Gohan. Gohan gritted his teeth as he held his own wand out, sending a stream of water shooting towards Cell's fire, both colliding in a gigantic hiss of steam.

"Not bad, boy!" Cell grinned as the steam coated the street, completely blocking it from view. Then, in an instant, Gohan shot out from the steam and smashed Cell across the face, sending him sliding back several feet. He whipped around, his right hand already pulling his wand out to see Voldemort raise his wand out as well. Then, two green lights flew frm both their wands and collided. Gohan's other hand glowed yellow.

"Very good, mudblood! You are very skilled!" Voldemort cackled.

"Too bad you're not!" Gohan yelled, making Voldemort blink in surprise.

"What are you talking about, mudblood?" Voldemort sneered.

"Otherwise, you'd know what happens when I do this!" Then, Gohan's free hand glowed yellow as he brought it up beneath the magic duel and fired the ki blast, which rotated around Gohan's spell and flew straight at Voldemort, colliding into the magic clash. Then, the green light glowed orange for one split second, before exploding in a gigantic explosion, sending both wizards flying. Gohan slid back several feet, while Voldemort flew back into a car.

"My lord!" Pansy gasped in shock as she weakly sat up.

"Very clever, boy!" Gohan whirled to see Cell appear in front of him with his right hand sparking yellow.

"Take this! THUNDERPUNCH!" Then, Cell's hand slammed into Gohan's stomach, causing Gohan to howl in pain as he flew into the air and smashed into the ground, with small electric bolts still dancing around him.

"Ouch! That smarted! I see you got a few tricks since last time!" Gohan smirked as he weakly sat up.

"In fact, I got one too!" Gohan grinned as a fireball appeared on his left hand.

"FIRE PUNCH!" Gohan grinned as he slammed his fist across Cell's face, sending the android staggering back several feet.

"Hmph. Not bad!" Cell smirked as he shook his head. Then, a purple aura surrounded Gohan.

"You can't win, Cell! I'm far stronger than you! I got a little power up since the last time we met!" Gohan smirked.

BAM! Pan punched Crabbe in the face, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"And stay down, you dick!" Pan spat as she shook her fist. "

"Oh boy, there is so much that you don't understand. You could say that I've been hiding my true power as well." Cell smirked as he stood up and faced Gohan.

BOOM! The sound of a explosion from the other block caused smoke to land on the battlefield.

"Looks like Goten and Trunks are kicking Malfoy's ass!" Gohan grinned before he looked back at Cell.

"Oh really?" Gohan smirked. Then, his fist slammed across Cell's face, followed by a swift barrage of blows, ending with a swift punch that sent Cell flying into a fire hydrant. It blew, causing water to pour all over the android.

"And you're supposed to be invincible, pure perfection. Last chance, Cell, go. Leave this planet, call off this attack, and I'll let you live." Gohan snarled.

"Yeah! No one can beat my dad!" Pan smirked as she elbowed Pansy in the stomach, followed by a chop to the head, causing Pansy to slump, unconscious.

"Ha ha hah ha…" Gohan turned to see Cell slowly stand up, with a smirk on his face.

"The hell's so funny?" Gohan snarled as Cell wiped his face, cleaning the purple blood off.

"You have indeed gotten more powerful, boy." Cell chuckled.

"Finally, I can show my true power!" Cell roared as the sky flashed black lightning and the ground began to rumble.

"What the?" Harry gaped. Cell laughed as his skin flashed from green to black. Black lightning danced around the android as a red energy field surrounded him.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Pan screamed as she fired rapid ki blasts at Cell, which simply bounced off the android's shield and smashed into the ground.

"Pan, it's too late!" Gohan snarled as the wind picked up. He looked into the sky to see a black vortex circling above Cell.

CRASH! The two saiyans turned to see Malfoy smash onto the ground, looking really bad. He had a black eye, several cuts, and a few bruises.

"And that's how we do it!" Gotenks grinned as he landed next Gohan. Then, his eyes got wide at Cell. A yell made Gohan whirl to see Gohan charge towards him with a yell and his wand held above his head.

"EXPELIAMUS! STUPIFY!" Gohan roared as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. The first spell sent Malfoy's wand flying, the second sent Malfoy himself flying into a wall, causing him to slump to the ground out cold.

"Guys, what happening?" a familiar voice said, causing them to turn to see Bulla land behind them .

"Gak! Cell's transforming into his ultimate form!" Gohan snarled as the wind whipped past them.

"What? His ultimate form?" Bulla gaped. Then, in an instant, a gigantic flash lit up the area.

"GAAHHHHH!" Gohan, Pan, Harry, and Gotenks gasped.

BAM! Android 16's fist smashed across another Death Eater, sending him to the ground. Then, another bolt of black lightning cut across the sky, making 16 turned with shock

"No! What is this power?" Android 16 gasped.

"I didn't even know that that creature had another transformation!" the Supreme Kai gasped as he watched through the crystal ball.

"Stop whining!" Old Kai yelled at him.

**Back to Our Warriors…**

The four warriors watched silently as Cell softly landed on the ground in front of them.

"Oh… my… god…" Pan breathed softly. Red lightning continued to dance around the android. Cell's skin had turned to black, and, a tail with a sharp end was now waving behind him. A pitch black cloak fluttered behind him. Then, Cell opened his eyes, causing chills to rock down the wizards's spines. They were blood red, even more red than Voldemort's. Then, he turned to look at the five wizards.

"Finally, we see the dark monster within." Gohan snarled.

"Get ready!" Pan snarled as the five wizards got into fighting positions. Cell watched them emotionlessly, his eyes going from one person to the next. Then…

"Avada Kedavra." Cell smiled as his eyes glowed green. Then, a pair of green beam shot out of his eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Gohan roared as he grabbed Gotenks and leaped to the left.

FLASH! A green light briefly lit up the area, briefly blinding everyone. Gohan heard a loud thump, creating a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Don't look guys, don't look!" Gohan hissed as he covered Gotenks's eyes. He opened his eyes to see Bulla lying on the ground in front of him, staring at him with a shocked look in her empty eyes, spread eagle on the ground. She was dead.

"NNOOOOO! BULLA! BULLA!" Pan screamed as she leaped to Bulla's side and shook her limp form.

"Get up Bulla, please!" Pan pleaded as her eyes watered.

"Pan, she's dead." Gohan said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Pan screamed with rage as she threw off Gohan's hand and whirled towards Cell with pure rage in her eyes.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed with rage as she shot towards the android.

"Pan, no!" Gohan yelled, but she ignored him, slamming her fist into Cell's chest. To Gohan's shock, Cell didn't even react.

"She was my friend!" Pan screamed with rage as she kicked Cell in the head.

"Yeah! Let's get him!" Then, Gotenks rushed past Gohan, shooting straight towards Cell!

"Stop, dammit, stop!" Gohan roared after him, but the fusion boy ignored him as he slammed his fist into Cell's face. The android didn't even move as the two saiyans continued to pound their fists into him.

"Gohan, this is bad, very bad!" Harry said as he slowly pulled out his new wand and stood next to Gohan.

"Dammit, they're going to get themselves killed!" Gohan hissed as he stared at the android.

"You can still beat him… right?" Harry asked nervously as he looked at the android.

"I… don't know, Harry. I've never felt power like this before." Gohan said softly. Then…

BAM! With one swipe of his hand, Cell sent Gotenks flying into a building. Gotenks bounced off the building, separating into Goten and Trunks again at impact. Both boys fell to the ground, out cold. Then, he turned towards a furious Pan.

"Take this! MASENKO HA!" Pan snarled as she held her hands above her head, creating the familiar yellow blast. Then, she brought her hands out in front of her and fired it straight at the android!

BBBOOOOMMMM! A gigantic explosion occurred, but when the smoke faded, Cell was standing exactly where he had been there before. Cell simply smiled, and then disappeared with a crack.

"What? He apparated!" Pan snarled as she looked around.

"Looking for someone?" Pan heard behind her. She whirled just in time for Cell's knee to hit her in the stomach, followed by a smash to the neck, causing Pan to smash into the ground. Then, Pan's hair turned black.

"Stop! STUPIFY!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at Cell. Then, a red blast flew from Harry's wand and flew straight towards Cell. The blast hit Cell and bounced off him, smashing into a car, causing it to explode.

"That… that didn't do anything!" Harry stammered. Then, Cell glanced at them.

"Come on!" Harry yelled at Gohan, who nodded. Then, they charged at Ultimate Cell, who simply smiled as held his hand out, causing both warriors to stop in mid air and their hands to snap to their sides.

"So blind… so misguided. Humanity will never change." Cell said emotionlessly as he looked at the two wizards.

"You're the misguided one, murderer!" Gohan snarled.

"Am I now? Or is that merely opinion?" Cell smirked. Gohan now noticed a black armor with red and orange lines going through it creeping over Cell's skin, going from the feet up.

"Do you even know what you're defending? Who you're defending?" Cell smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan snarled.

"You wasted yourself all those years, fighting for a corrupt Ministry, those fools of ministers? And America, it is a disgrace. You and I both know this, boy." Cell smirked. Then, he glanced at Harry.

"I can tell, Potter, that you know the truth about Dumbledore. Weren't expecting that from such the greatest hero ever, were you?" Cell smirked at Harry's snarl.

"Hah hah… Potter, you put your faith in the wrong people, just like your parents." Cell smiled at Harry's snarl.

"Oh, don't give me that. After all, look who your parents put their faith into. Pettigrew and Dumbledore. And look where that got them. Cut down like the vermin they are. Oh, and Gohan, you should thank Riddle!" Cell smirked.

"For what?" Gohan spat.

"Now where would you be if Riddle hadn't killed that woman your father was married to, you wouldn't even exist. Unfortunate for me, but great for you. Now then… I'll take my leave for now, but trust me, there's a lot more to be done." Cell chuckled.

"Oh, and tell your President this. There will be no negotiations, no politics, no debating, no more peace. From this day forward… we are at war. And I? I am Humanity's extinction!" Then, a mask slid over Cell's eyes, leaving two glowing red slits. He swung his hand out, sending both wizards flying into the wall, followed by a pile of rubble, landing on them. Then, Cell looked around and sighed.

"Hmph. Farewell. I have a nation to conquer, and, something that has been long overdue." Cell chuckled as he looked at the Elder Wand. Then, he looked back at Pansy and Crabbe, who were weakly standing up. He appeared in front of the two androids and looked down at them.

"My… Emperor?" Pansy asked weakly as he looked at her.

"How pathetic. All the power I gave you, and this is the result?" Then, Cell sighed. A second later, his hand went out and grabbed Pansy by the throat, causing her to gasp

"Normally, I'd snap your neck right now. But, I'm feeling generous. That, and at this rate, I'm losing warriors faster than I can make them." Cell muttered as he shook his head and flicked his finger at Malfoy, causing the limp wizard to land on the android's shoulder. Then, Cell grabbed Pansy with the other hand. Then, he glanced at Voldemort.

"Riddle, do come along. I wouldn't want you to be here when they come to!" Cell smirked as Voldemort glared at him.

"No, android! Now, I finish this!" Voldemort snarled as he pointed his wand at the pile of rubble. Then, a wall of fire appeared in front of Riddle, causing him to stagger back with shock. He instantly whirled towards Cell.

"There will be a time and place for Harry Potter's death, but not now. Not here." Cell chuckled at Voldemort.

"…..Very well. He shall live, for now." Voldemort spat. Then, he vanished with a crack. In an instant after Voldemort, the 4 androids vanished with a loud crack.

**Several minutes later…**

BOOM! The rubble flew apart with an explosion,. As the smoke settled, Gohan slowly stood up.

"Come on, Harry, get up!" Gohan snarled as he helped Harry up. The famous wizard had a cut on his head and shoulder, redding his robes with blood. He let out a gasp and Gohan leaned him against a car.

"We… we couldn't even touch him!" Harry gasped as Gohan knelt next to Pan and checked her pulse.

"Thank god, she's just unconscious. That blow to the head must have knocked her out." Gohan sighed with relief. Then, he walked to Bulla's body and sighed.

"Damn… I'm sorry, Bulla. I just wasn't fast enough." Gohan sighed softly as he closed her eyes.

"_Just like Cerdic."_ He thought as he stood up.

"Gohan, behind you!" Harry yelled. Gohan's eyes widened, and he ducked just in time to avoid the blue blade that swung over his head. He leaped forward and flipped to see…

"Arbiter." Gohan said as he looked at the large Elite.

"Not now, damit!" he thought while looking at Pan's unconscious form and Bulla's body. At this point, Pan was unconscious, Bulla was dead, Harry was too injured to fight, and all the other Z Fighters were ether not around or fighting elsewhere in the city. He was the only one left to fight the Arbiter.

"We don't need to fight, Arbiter! What do you want?" Gohan yelled as he lowered his wand and hands. The Arbiter stood in front of him, and stared at him for a moment, before lowering his sword.

"I seek the sacred orb, saiyan. This device says that it is here." The Arbiter said as the device in his other hand beeped.

"The dragon radar." Gohan said softly.

"Where is it, saiyan?" The Arbiter snarled. Gohan took a deep breath, and then reached into his armor, pulling out

"The 4 star ball!" Harry gasped at the orb in Gohan's hand.

"You mean he had it the whole time!" Supreme Kai gaped.

"You mean that's a Dragonball? No! I told the namekians not to meddle with things like that!" Old Kai yelled with rage.

"Gohan, no! Don't give it to him!" Harry yelled.

"Quiet!" Gohan yelled at his friend, before slowly turning back towards the Arbiter.

"Here, take it! It's no good to you anyway, without all seven!" Gohan said as he placed the dragonball on the ground and backed up slowly. Looking at him, the Arbiter slowly walked forward and picked up the ball.

"At last, the final sacred orb." The Arbiter said softly as he looked at the ball.

"You have no idea what you're trying to unlock, Arbiter! If Riddle get all seven balls together and gets immortality, we're all doomed! Don't you get it?" Gohan yelled at the Arbiter, who simply snarled at him.

"Don't you know what happens to people who work for Riddle and Cell! Look at Pan! Look at my son, Lord Tyranus! That's what happens when they decide when they don't need you!" Gohan yelled. The Arbiter simply looked at him.

"Let me tell you a tale, Arbiter. Once, my race, the saiyans, worked for a being called Frieza. For years, they did everything Frieza told them to, no matter how terrible it was. One day, Frieza feared that the saiyans would be come too powerful and would overthrow him. So, he destroyed the saiyans and their planet, leaving only a few survivors. Don't you see? The same thing that happened to my race will happen to yours, Arbiter!" Gohan yelled. Suddenly, the 4 star ball flew out of the Arbiter's hand! They whirled to see the ball fly into a large hammer, held be none other than Tartarus. And he wasn't alone. He had at least five other Brutes with him, and they were all heavily armed.

"_Oh come on!"_ Gohan groaned mentally.

"Well done, Arbiter, well done! Not only did you find the sacred orb, you killed a rebel and defeated the Witch in battle, as well as Harry Potter himself! Well done indeed! Emperor Cell and Lady Morgana will be pleased." Tartarus chuckled.

"The sacred orb is my responsibility." The Arbiter snarled.

"Was your responsibility. Now it is mine." Tartarus snarled. Gohan noticed that three brutes were approaching them, one on each side.

"You should have listened to the saiyan's tale, Arbiter. Because the same bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your race, and I, Tartarus, Chieftan of the brutes will send both of you there!" Tartarus snarled as he drew his hammer.

"Aw crap!" Gohan snarled as he and the Arbiter found themselves back to back.

"When Emperor Cell and Lady Morgana learn of this… they will have your head!" The Arbiter spat as he activated his energy sword.

"When they learn of it? Fool… they ordered me to do it." Tartarus chuckled as the other Brutes drew their weapons. Then, he glanced at another Brute behind him.

"You! Destroy these fools while we Take Potter and return to the ship!" Tartarus yelled at the Brute behind him, nodding and walking over to Harry with two Brutes, one on each side, yanking him up with a yell.

"Damn it! Harry, hang on!" Gohan cursed as he watched the Brutes drag Harry down the street, too weak to fight back.

"I'd hat to say it, but an "I told you so" may suffice here." Gohan whispered as the Brutes got closer.

"It appears that you were correct, saiyan." The Arbiter said.

"It looks like the only way out of this is to work together. But I need to know now, are you with us?" Gohan whispered to the Arbiter. For a moment, the Arbiter didn't say anything.

"Very well. We are allies, for now." The Arbiter said.

"Good, now!" Then, Gohan fired a ki blast straight at the Brute in front of him, sending it flyng. At the same time, the Arbiter swung his blade out, catching the Brute in front of him by surprise, sending it to the ground dead. Gohan whipped his wand out and fired a killing curse at the Brute in front of him, sending it to the ground, dead instantly. Then, they turned to see the final Brute looking at them. He roared as he waved his hammer over his head and charged forward, making both warriors tense. But, before they could do anything…

BAM! A bullet flew through the Brute's head, causing it to crash to the ground, dead instantly. A small puddle of blood grew from the Brute's head.

"What the?" Gohan gaped as he and the Arbiter looked around. Then, a large thump made them turn to see…

"Tyranus!" They hissed at the same time at the sight of the cyborg saiyan, who was holding a sniper rifle with a smoking end.

"Hey, the way I see it, we're all on the same side here. We all want the same people dead, well… most of the same people, anyway. Besides, at this point, you need every guy you can, especially since you lost that Granger friend of yours." Tyranus frowned.

"What did you just say?" Gohan said with disbelief and shock in his voice.

"Look, she was fighting Morgana, Karsecs shot her with a sniper rifle, then I shot Morgana with my sniper, then Karsecs and I fought, and he ended up with a knife in his head. So… two for the price of one. And I'll admit this… she was a hell of a duelist. Might've beaten Morgana too, if she hadn't bitten the bullet." Tyranus said. Gohan didn't sense any lie from his son. He knew, with a sick feeling in his stomach, that the cyborg was telling the truth. He gritted his teeth with rage. He had lost track of Hermione's ki signature, but he thought that that had been due to the battle and preoccupation.

"RAHHHH! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed with rage as he punched a building, causing it to collapse in a rush of dust. Now Ron and Hermione were both gone!

"Not the time to start crying, dad. And I thought you were tough…" Tyranus muttered.

"Give me one reason not to rip you apart!" Gohan spat.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be saving Potter?" Tyranus asked. Just as he said that, a rumbling made them look up to see an Imperial dropship soar over their heads.

"No! If they get Harry, we lose everything!" Gohan yelled with rage as he rushed over to Pan and rolled her over. Then, he pointed her wand at her face.

"AGUAMENTI!" Gohan yelled, sending a stream of water into his daughter's face. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up with shock.

"Wha… dad?" she asked with shock.

"Thank Christ! You're alive!" Gohan sighed with relief as he gave Pan a hug.

"Dad? What happened? Where's Harry? What happened to Ce…" Pan trailed off when she saw the Arbiter and Tartarus. Instantly, she threw off Gohan and pulled out a gun and wand as she charged towards the two, shoving the gun under the Arbiter's head and the wand at Tyranus's head.

"Pan, wait! They're with us!" Gohan yelled.

"WHAT?" Pan glared at Gohan before looking back at the large Elite and her brother.

"Come on, Panny!" Tyranus laughed. Pan gritted her teeth.

"Pan, they were betrayed too. Tratarus tried to kill me and the Arbiter. He's planning to wipe out the entire Shanghelli race, and he said that Morgana and Cell ordered him to! Not only that, Tartarus took Harry. We need to save him before Riddle can kill him!" Gohan placed his hand on Pan's shoulder. Pan bit her lip as she looked at the Arbiter and Tyranus, then slowly lowered her weapons.

"Were it so easy." The Arbiter said in Pan's face, before turning away and waling forward.

"We must go, the Brutes have our scent." The Arbiter said.

"Hah! Then, they must love the scent of an assbeating!" Tyranus laughed.

"I'm keeping an eye on those bastards." Pan snarled.

"Okay. We have to drive back the British, warn the rest of the Elites about Tartarus and Morgana's treachery, and rescue Harry before he's captured. First, we've got to figure out how to prove that Morgana's planning a betrayal." Gohan muttered.

"Hmph. Based on what I heard, he basically said everything we need in his little speech. Too bad you didn't record it. Then, all you'd have to play it on a TV station, and they'd all see it." Tyranus said.

"Perfect, son! Good thing I have this!" Gohan grinned as he pulled out a tape recorder.

"Why did you have that?" Pan gaped at him.

"I had a feeling. That takes care of audio. And as for the picture…" Gohan turned to look down the street intersection.

"Yes!" Gohan leaped onto the traffic light and stared at the traffic light.

"Yes! Thank dende! It's still working!" Then, Gohan smashed his hand in, and pulled out the tape.

"Perfect." Gohan smirked as he landed next to the others and slid the tape into his armor.

"Okay. From this point forward… shit gets serious." Gohan snarled as he picked up a fallen shotgun and pumped it.

**Intense, right? Can Harry be saved? Can they stop the genocide of the Elites? What else lies ahead? Review! **


	74. The Beginning of the End

**Hey, it's me! We're reaching the end of our tale soon! Keep reading, and keep reviewing! Plus, we get to meet Gohan's little sibling soon. Plus, the name for Gohan's little brother/sister will be said somewhere in this chapter. If you want, guess the gender.**

Chapter 73

Gohan crouched behind a car, as well as Pan, the Arbiter, and Tyranus. A rumbling noise made Gohan peep over the car to see a squad of Brutes march past.

"Let them pass." Gohan nodded as the Brutes marched by, the sound of their marching fading after two minutes.

"Go!" Gohan hissed as he flicked his hand. Pan, Arbiter, and Tyranus followed him. They looked up to see two drop-ships soar over their heads.

"At this point, the battle could go either way." Gohan muttered.

"Tell me this, saiyan, how do I know that you will not have your men kill me when this is over?" The Arbiter asked as he looked at Gohan.

"Because, we want the same thing. The death of Cell, Lord Voldemort, Lady Morgana, and Tartarus. And together… we just might have a chance." Gohan smirked at the large alien.

"You are an odd being, saiyan." The Arbiter said as he looked at Gohan.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned. Then, a rumbling made them turn to see a tank rumble up to them. They immediately drew their gun, but the tank stopped in front of them, and the hatch opened up, to reveal a silver armored Elite.

"Arbiter! What is the meaning of this?" The Elite asked with surprise in his voice.

"It is not what you think, Shipmaster. The Brutes have betrayed us. They plan to kill us all!" The Arbiter snarled. To Gohan's surprise and Pan's shock, the silver armored Elite believed the Arbiter immediately, and roared in rage.

"Those traitors! We must warn the Council members!" Shipmaster snarled back.

"True, as well as the rest of your men. It appears that the Shangelli and Humanity are no longer enemies, but friends." Gohan smiled as he extended his hand. Shipmaster paused for a moment, and then, to Pan's own shock, the Elite shook Gohan's hand.

"Very well, saiyan. Even if it means working with the… Witch." Shipmaster snarled at Pan.

"Why the hell does everyone call you that?" Gohan blinked at Pan.

"Partly because I left the Empire, partly because I'm a witch." Pan wrinkled her button nose as she looked at Gohan.

"I will rally our brothers against the Brutes!" Shipmaster said as he leaped back into the tank.

"Very well. I will go after Tartarus." The Arbiter said. With a nod, the silver elite vanished as the tank turned and headed back in the direction that it came.

"Come. There is still much to do." The Arbiter said as he continued heading north.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see the day." Gohan smirked

"How come he believed the Arbiter so easily?" Gohan blinked.

"Really, father? Are you honestly that stupid?" Tyranus laughed at Gohan.

"Don't call Father stupid!" Pan snarled.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Gohan blinked at his son and daughter arguing.

"Anyway, father, Arbiter is the hightest rank in the shanghelli culture that an Elite can get. Although, they normally only get only if one of them has committed an act of great failure. The Arbiter is supposed to complete missions of great risk, which you call… oh yeah, suicide missions. He wasn't always the Arbiter, that one." Tyranus finished as they continued walking, making Gohan blink.

"How did he get it?" Gohan blinked.

"When ittle miss witch here busted out of her Cell and killed the previous Arbiter. He was the one in charge of the fleet. So, instead of death, he chose that." Tyranus glanced at the Arbiter.

"So that's why he wanted you dead." Gohan frowned at Pan.

"Yes." Pan nodded.

"You know what's sad, Pan?" Gohan asked softly as Tyranus walked in front of them.

"What, daddy?" Pan asked curiously. Gohan blinked at what Pan had called him, before he continued.

"Throughout all of history, every tyrant is nothing but someone with a big mouth, from Hitler to Voldemort. What puts these men where they are are the people who are stupid enough to listen to them. Without all that, they're just old fools talking to themselves." Gohan sighed.

"Amen to that, dad." Pan sighed. Just then, a blue light shot between them.

"Get down!" Gohan roared, causing the Arbiter and Tyranus to leap behind a car just in time to avoid a hailfire of blue bots that flew where their heads had been a second ago.

"Fire from the building! Damn, I can't get a shot off!" Gohan snarled as he tried to look over the car, only to narrowly avoid getting hit by blue shots.

"Damn!" Gohan snarled as he heard the roar of Brutes from the building. Then…

BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA! Gohan looked up to see a helicopter soar over his head and hail the building with a barrage of machine gun bullets and rockets.

"Hah! Alright!" Gohan grinned.

"This is Deadly Five, Commander! Nice to see you in one piece!" Gohan heard in his mask as the helicopter descended in front of him.

"I've got the alien next to that car!" Gohan heard the machine gunner say as he aimed at the Arbiter.

"Wait! Don't shoot him, he's with us!" Gohan yelled as he waved his arms.

"Wait, what?" Deadly asked with surprise as Gohan rushed up to the copter.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we've got a lot more important things to do." Gohan yelled as he got onto the copter, followed by Pan, Tyranus, and last, the Arbiter, who got a wary look as he entered the copter, which then started to lift into the air.

"Tell High Command that Captain Potter has been captured by the British, and a recovery mission needs to be put together immediately!" Gohan said.

"Before Riddle kills him." He said softly, not enough for anyone to hear.

"Got it, sir!" the pilot yelled.

"It's important that I get this broadcasted, immediately! Where's the nearest television station?" Gohan asked as he pulled out the disk and recorder.

"What's that?" Deadly asked as they flew over the city, heading towards the rear.

"If used right, it could mean victory in this fight." Gohan smirked as they passed the Empire State Building and placed the items back into a capsule.. At that moment, a figure on what appeared to be a broom slammed into Gohan, sending him and the figure flying from the helicopter and crashing down on top of a tall building close to the Empire State Building. Gohan crashed onto the ground and rolled for several feet. He looked at the edge coming up behind him, and grabbed the edge of the building just as he flew off, handing on for dear life as he looked down at the ground far below him. He pulled himself up to see…

"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?" Gohan gaped at the man who stood opposite to him, sitting up weakly. Malfoy looked awful compared to when Gohan had last seen him in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. His face looked unshaved, his hair looked messy. His black robed were the only thing that looked the same. Not only that, but the air of confidence that Gohan had felt the last time they had met had completely disappeared, now replaced by an air of fear and… was that desperation?

"Commander, we're coming around. The girl seems really insistent on that!" Gohan heard Deadly shout in his head as he turned to see the helicopter pass above him.

"NO! I can handle Malfoy! Take this and go!" Gohan roared as he pulled out the capsule and threw it at the helicopter.

"Damn it, dad! No!" Pan gaped as the capsule landed clean in her hand.

"No talking back, young lady! NOW GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Gohan roared, making Pan gasp softly as the helicopter continued forward.

"Well, you heard him. Now we know where your lungs come from." Tyranus chuckled. Pan looked like she wanted to smack him. Gohan smirked as the copter vanished among all the fighting and turned back to Malfoy.

"You! The insolent child who caused me so much trouble at the Department of Mysteries!" Malfoy hissed with rage at Gohan. Gohan noticed that the wand that Malfoy was holding was different from the wand Gohan had seen him holding two years ago.

"_Must have picked up a wand from a dead body."_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Lucius Malfoy… you look like crap." Gohan frowned.

"I am like this because of you! My family is a disgrace to the Dark Lord, and my own son is a mechanical monster!" Malfoy spat as he kept his wand trained on the saiyan.

"You did that to yourself a long time ago. Your brother was smart to come here all those years ago!" Gohan smirked at Malfoy, but he seemed to ignore the saiyan.

"If I destroy you, the reward will be enormous! I will earn back my family's honor, and my son will be restored to his humanity!" Malfoy sneered, making Gohan blink.

"I don't know where you've been, but that ain't true. Once someone is transformed into an android, they're stuck like that… for good. Not even Shenron himself can reverse the process, believe me, he's said it himself." Gohan answered.

"LIAR! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy roared. Gohan easily stepped out of the way, watching the curse whizz by him.

"Don't do this, Lucius. Leave now, and you might still live. No need for the Malfoy line to go extinct." Gohan answered. He got a Killing Curse in response, which he sighed to and held his hand out. Malfoy grinned. Then, the blast bounced off Gohan's hand and smashed into the ground.

"Impossible." Malfoy gasped.

"This armor is designed to deflect spells, Malfoy. You can't beat me. Last chance, Lucius! Forget your pride, and run!" Gohan snarled.

"So I can spend the rest of my life in an American prison? I'd rather go back to Azkaban!" Malfoy spat.

"I'm sure your brother would try to save your ass." Gohan smirked.

"You're mistaken." Malfoy sneered. Then, to Gohan's surprise, Malfoy pocketed his wand and pulled out a silver sword. The hilt had emeralds in it, and a snake engraved in the blade.

"This sword has been in my family for hundreds of years, since before Hogwarts itself was created. Our ancestors have killed many warriors and other such filthy creatures with it… including your own ancestors." Malfoy hissed. Gohan's eyes widened with surprise.

"You've known. All along, you've known about the history between saiyans and wizards!" Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Yes, boy. I read the legends about the men with tails who came from the sky, and razed all of the land in fire and death, causing pain and destruction everywhere they went. The day that I learned what you were, I knew that those creatures had returned. Cornelius, the old fool… I warned him what you really were, that we needed to unite and destroy you before you got too powerful… but the fool didn't listen. To think that Dumbledore himself refused to take action against you, claiming that you were different." Malfoy sneered.

"Dumbledore… you knew? The whole time?" Gohan blinked in surprise to himself.

"And now, I will finish what my ancestors started, and slay the saiyan race in the name of the Dark Lord!" Malfoy roared as he charged forward, his blade held high. Gohan immediately backed up as he brought his own blade and blocked Malfoy's stroke.

"Don't make me kill you, Malfoy!" Gohan snarled as he blocked Malfoy's next swing. He was surprised at how skilled the older man was. Gohan and Malfoy continued to trade blades for several minutes across the roof. As the duel went on, it became appparant that Gohan was holding back, as he looked none the worse for wear, while Malfoy was sweating and breathing hard. Finally, Gohan ducked under Malfoy's next swing and swung in an arch, cutting straight through Malfoy's right hand, sending it and the sword flying with a horrible scream from Malfoy, followed up with a kick to the chest sending him tumbling to the edge of the building. Then, Gohan leaped in front of Malfoy and held both blades to Malfoy's throat in an X shape.

"It's over." Gohan said emotionlessly as he glared down at the elder Malfoy. Lucius stared at his bleeding stump of a right hand, and then looked up at Gohan.

"Kill me, would you? You've already humiliated me and disgraced me in battle. If I return now, I will be killed, if not by the Dark Lord, then by Emperor Cell himself. Spare me a fate worse than death, boy. Finish what your ancestors started." Malfoy hissed. Gohan looked down at Malfoy, and then, Malfoy gaped in shock as both blades fell in front of him.

"Go. I'm sure you've got enough money to hide somewhere. Russia, South America, Australia, maybe Germany, but I'd stay the hell away from Spain, France, or any of those countries near Britain. And don't expect to stay here, I don't think your brother wants to stay here. Just get the hell out of here, and don't come back." Gohan snarled as he turned around and starting walking away.

"Don't walk away from me! Damn it, you're signing my death warrant already!" Malfoy roared as he pulled out his wand with his left hand and pointed it at Gohan, who whirled just in time to avoid the Killing Curse and point his wand at Malfoy.

"EXPELIAMUS!" Gohan roared, sending Malfoy's wand flying over the edge of the building and down into the battle below. Immediately, Gohan had his wand on Malfoy's throat.

"You are a real piece of work, you know that?" Gohan snarled.

"You're one to talk. No wonder the Emperor is going to destroy you, you are too weak. And, there is much, much more to come, boy. While you and Potter have been running around England, your old friend has been quite busy, taking a few trips to Cuba, North Korea, even one or two to China. The way I heard it, he even has friends in the Russian Ministry. Should I mention the terrorists?" Malfoy smirked.

"Liar!" Gohan hissed. Malfoy grinned.

"You fool… while you've been running around, he's been building a new Axis Powers. War is on your feet, monkey. I hope you're ready when it does." Malfoy smirked. Gohan gritted his teeth with rage as he glared at Malfoy. Then, he whirled to see a helicopter soar above him. An instant later, a drio of Death Eaters on brooms shot past as they fired spells at the copter, causing it to explode and shoot straight downwards in a spiral at Gohan!

"Damn it!" Gohan roared with rage as he leaped out of the way, sliding back and covering his eyes just in time to avoid the metal shrapnel flying past his face.

BOOM! Gohan groaned as he uncrossed his arms to see the burning wreckage of the helicopter in front of him.

"Malfoy! Say something!" Gohan roared, but didn't get anything in response. He cursed as he started shifting through the wreckage. Then, he lifted up a piece of metal to see Malfoy. He was lying on his side, and was looking at Gohan with blank eyes. He was dead.

"DAMMIT!" Gohan cursed as he dragged Malfoy's body out. A flash of steel made Gohan turn to see Malfoy's sword lying discarded on the ground several feet from the wreckage. Gohan frowned as he picked up the blade and looked at it. He didn't know why, but the blade seemed to emit an odd power, that Gohan couldn't place. He muttered, shook his head, and attached the sword to his belt. Then, a cracking noise made Gohan look down to see the ground beneath his feet crack.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed as he leaped off the top of the building, just as it collapsed in a shower of dust, metal, and rubble. He groaned as he landed ont the ground, quickly followed by the rubble. A few minutes later, the dust settled, leaving a large pile of rubble. Gohan groaned as he tried to push himself out. Normally, this shouldn't be a problem for him, but his helmet had been down, allowing a large piece of stone to hit him in the head, so he was very disoriented, and his vision was fading in and out.

"Owww… I guess that's why mom always says to wear your helmet." Gohan chuckled at all the little quidditch players on brooms flying around his head. Then, someone kneeled in front of Gohan and pulled him out.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked at the person in front of him.

"Gohan! Are you ok?" Now, Gohan could see that the person who had pulled him out was no other than Jenny Griffin herself, dressed in American army robes.

"Jenny?" Gohan blinked in surprise, causing the young girl to grin.

"He's alive!" Jenny yelled as she turned her head. Another face appeared next to the young American, making Gohan grin. It was no other than his own half-sister, Kiara!

"You're alive!" The two demi saiyans hugged each other for a minute, before they separated.

"What the hell happened? Elites are attacking the Death Eaters and Brutes, and there's explosions in the sky! The ships are firing on each other! Death Eaters are either with the Elites or the Brutes! The men don't know what to do!" Jenny gaped at Gohan.

"Does your dad know that you're here?" Gohan frowned, earning himself a smack on the head. Then, Gohan turned to see two helicopters soar above them and stop. Then, ropes lowered from the helicopters as General Rodriguez and two squadrons of troopers rappelled down to the ground in front of them.

"You are going to be alright, my friend!" the Mexican General grinned as he pulled the half saiyan up. Just then, a shadow fell over them, and they looked up to see an Imperial starship appear over them and it's center to open up, which immediately started glowing blue.

"No este dia! Fuego!" General Rodriguez roared as he and his men fired at the ship, which didn't even affect it, no matter what they fired at it. Then…

BOOOM! A giant blue beam shot out of nowhere and sliced through the ship, causing it to explode and shoot downwards, creating cheers from the soldiers as three different ships soared over.

"Isn't that…" Gohan blinked in shock. He recognized these ships! Then, to everyone's shock, a round orb with a glowing blue eye, with several other floating robots floated down in front of Gohan as five more ships appeared next to the other three.

"Don't shoot!" Gohan hissed, causing the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"Recalimer! I am fortunate to find you so well!" the orb said, getting gaps from Jenny and Kiara.

"Did that orb just talk?" Jenny blinked.

"Camus Raxan, isn't it?" Gohan frowned.

"Correct, Reclaimer. I am fortunate to find a descendent of King Baxan in this era! I was afraid that the line would have died out after all this time. We must hurry, to exterminate the wand wavers and these other meddlers at once!" Raxan babbled.

"He being a pain in the ass, kid?" a very familiar voice chuckled in Gohan's helmet.

"Good to have you here, gramps! Where you been?" Gohan grinned as he looked up.

"Sorry I'm late, kid. I had to find a few friends!" Bardock grinned as he looked down from the bridge of the ship he was on. Bardock turned with a grin to a room full of saiyan warriors behind him.

"Alright, guys, let's kick Frieza's ass!" Bardock yelled, getting cheers in response.

"Do we really need to help the Shanghelli and humans?" one of the women saiyans rolled her eyes as another Imperial ship exploded in front of them.

"Okay, Raxan, have those robots of yours polish off the starfighters while we take care of the class A ships. I'll have a squad of fighters help." Bardock ordered.

"Affirmative." Raxan replied in front of Gohan. Then, a rumbling made them look up to see several of the large robots that Gohan had seen guarding the saiyan temple in Egypt soar over his head, and then glow blue as a squad of three ships soared over, and turned back as they started firing at the robots. Then, blue beams shot out of the robots's eyes, smashing into the ships and causing them to explode.

"Yeah!" General Rodriguez and the soldiers cheered as the ships smashed into the ground.

Come one, who's next?" Johnson roared as he and his men stood around the smoking ruins of their tank and fired at the Brutes and Death Eaters advancing in front of them down First Street. Then, to their surprise, a squad of about ten Elites and a grouf of five Death Eaters that was with them leaped out of an alley and attacked the Brutes.

"What the?" Johnson gaped as they watched the small battle. As a red armored Elite sliced down the Brute in front of him, he turned to look at Johnson.

"Don't move, asshole!" Johnson yelled as he pointed his gun.

"Calm down, American. We're Separatists." One of the Death Eaters with the Elites said as it pulled off the mask, revealing a woman's face, making Johnson blink with surprise.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Irena clutched the panal in front of her as the ship shook.

"Admirel! Shields are down to ten percent!" A mechanic screamed in front of a panal. Then, the door exploded behind them, and Irena whirled to see several Elites leap through the rubble. She pulled out her pistol and started firing, as well as a portion of the crew. When the smoke faded, the Elites were dead and half her bridge crew was dead, and a few of the survivors were wounded, including Irena, who had gotten hit in her side.

"Damn it!" she hissed as she clutched her side.

"Admirel, the Glory was just destroyed. We're the last capital ship." Captain Tarkin said as he stood in front of Irena, who took a deep breath as she turned and looked out the window at the city, where she could see the slowly retreating sea of black.

"Order the retreat." She said, making the room go silent as everyone gaped at her.

"Admirel?" Captain Tarkin gaped.

"This battle is over. We already lost over three fourths of our forces, not to mention the Separatists and these unknown ships, that seem to be more advanced than our own, and don't forget that half of our remaining forces are wounded. If we stay, we're going to get slaughtered. Order the retreat." Irena said. She sighed as a mediwizard rushed over to her.

"We're going back to England. Inform our allies that the Battle of New York City… is a British defeat." She said softly. She shooed off the mediwizard and turned around.

"Send dropships to the beach, and send out an order to retreat." She said.

"And… what of Emperor Cell?" Captain Tarkin asked nervously.

"The safety of my men comes first. Send a squad down to secure Lady Morgana's tank." She said firmly.

"Yes sir!" the Captain nodded and rushed out.

New York…

"They're retreating!" Gohan looked up to see the British ships indeed turning and flying back towards the harbor, creating massive cheers from across the city. He could also see Death Eaters on broomsticks flying in the same direction in small groups, as well as the dropships. Gohan gave a weak smile.

"We have a fix on Harry Potter, sir. He's on one of the dropships heading for the harbor!" a marine yelled as he ran in front of Gohan and saluted.

"What? What happened?" Kiara whirled to look at her half-brother with shock.

"A massive brute came out of nowhere and grabbed him." Gohan explained, making Kiara go white.

" You know who will kill him!" she gasped.

"No, Cell will torture him first, make him suffer for weeks. Then he will kill him." Gohan said, making Kiara turn more white. Gohan trailed off as he looked at a group of Death Eaters on brooms that was retreating, and had just gone over them. One of those ki felt very familiar.

"Wait a minute… SNAPE!" Imiidiately, all the pain seemed to vanish from Gohan, replaced by pure rage… and the desire to kill.

"Gohan, NO!" Kiara gaped, but Gohan had already shot into the air, after the Death Eaters. Without thinking, he drew Malfoy's blade from his belt, and swung it through the first Death Eater in front of him, completely slicing him in half! The wizard's dying scream made the others whirl with shock to see Gohan.

"It's Gohan Son!" one of them screamed.

"Fly for your lives, he's on a rampage!" another one screamed.

"SNAPE!" Gohan roared as he stared at the Death Eater in front, who stared back at him. Then, Gohan whirled and sliced another Death Eater's head off! He whirled to see Snape take off, with five others behind him.

"SNAPE!" Gohan roared with rage once more as he shot after the Death Eaters, flying straight through a dropship in the process, causing it to explode and the pieces to fall apart to the ground in a shower of fire and metal. Gohan shot behind Snape, and whired as he put his hands in front of him, firing a gigantic ki blast, causing the Death Etaers to scream as they disintegrated, leaving a pile of ashes. Gohan then whirled and grabbed Snape's broomstick, causing the wizard to whirl and look at him.

"Let go, boy!" Snape spat as he tried to shake off Gohan, but the saiyan refused to let go.

"Not till you're dead!" Gohan spat back. By now, the harbor was coming into view. Gohan could now see that most of what remained of the British army had already boarded, seeing as all but one of the ships had left. Just them, Snape slammed Gohan into the side of a building with his broom, causing Gohan's hands to loosen with surprise. But, Gohan immediately gritted his teeth and pushed off the building as he hit it, slamming into his former professor, sending both of them flying off the broom and landing on the beach with a hard thud, softened a bit by the sane. Gohan landed on the ground with a hard thud, while Snape landed on his left arm and slid several feet before coming to a stop. Based on the snap that Gohan had heard at the minute of contact, he guessed that Snape's left arm was broken. This was confirmed as Snape stood up, his left arm dangling at his side. Gohan snarled as he stood up and looked around. The beach was littered with bodies, mainly Death Eaters, some floating in the water. The water itself was red. For a minute, student and professor looked at each other.

"I've been dreaming about this." Gohan hissed as he drew his wand with his right hand and a muggle handgun with the other. Then a red light leaped from Snape's wand while a green light leaped from Gohan's wand and collided.

"There are things you don't understand, boy! You must let me find Potter!" Snape hissed.

"What, so you can kill him like you killed Dumbledore? The man trusted you, and I thought I could, too! Apparently, we were wrong! I plan to fix that mistake!" Gohan snarled.

"You must let me go!" Snape insisted.

"Sure, I'll let you go. I'll let you leave this planet and go to the Otherworld!" Gohan sneered. Then, he whirled and shot towards Snape, smashing his fist across the older man's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"And now…" Gohan smirked as he pointed his wand at Snape's face.

BOOM! A red light flew into Gohan's chest, sending him flying into a building. Snape turned to see Cell lower his wand.

"Glad to see that I could make it, Severus." Cell chuckled as he stood in front of Snape and held his hand out. Snape blinked for a minute, and then held his good hand out. Cell chuckled as he helped the Headmaster up.

"Unfortunate, isn't it? It would be wise to take our leave, before young Son recovers." Cell sighed as he turned and walked toward the open ramp. Snape blinked and followed him.

"Still, we have sent a strong message with this invasion, my Emperor. We have proved that the Americans can be attacked. The Americans will not be able to strike back quickly, allowing your Empire to florish." Snape smiled.

"Indeed. I predicted this civil war, my friend. However, there is still much to do. The capture of Harry Potter is a huge achievement. Now, the Order and all British resistance will fall." Cell chuckled as he reached the top of the ramp, with Snape behind him. Then, when Cell reached the top of the ramp, he paused.

"Oh, and Severus? One more thing." Cell smiled.

"Yes?" Snape asked with confusion. Then, in an instant, Cell turned towards Snape.

BAM! Snape toppled back with shock and tumbled down the ramp with a look of pure shock on his face, landing on the sand with a soft thud. He felt an odd feeling in his chest, and weakly looked up to see Cell looking down at him and a muggle gun in his hand with a smoking tip.

"I do apologize, old friend. But, you killed Dumbledore, which meant that, to gain mastery of the Elder Wand and triumph over Gohan Son, your death was necessary. But, do not despair, for your death will be a martyr, killed by Gohan Son, after all. I do regret this. But, my dear friend… only I am truly immortal." Cell chuckled. Then, he strode up the ramp and smiled as the ramp closed and the ship took off, turning and flying into the distance to join the others. Snape gasped as he felt his chest grow numb. Then, someone stood in front of him

"Hmph. It's sad, really. My only regret is that I didn't do it." Gohan sighed as he looked down at Snape. Snape gasped as he looked up at Gohan.

"Plea… please. Take it!" Snape gasped as he clutched at Gohan's leg. Gohan frowned in confusion, and then he blinked in shock as something that wasn't blood gushed out of Snape's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

"Take… it…" Snape gasped. Gohan blinked as held his hands out, creating two flasks. He held them beneath Snape, until they were full.

"You… must… give… it… to… Potter. When… the Dark Lord… is… at… his … weakest." Snape gasped. Gohan frowned in confusion.

"Gohan!" He whirled to see Kiara, Jenny and several marines, including Sergeant Johnson.

"He took a gunshot to the chest." Gohan explained as the mediwizard rushed up to Snape and knelt next to him.

"I'll do all I can, but he's lost a lot of blood." he sighed.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. You have the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney, the soldier continued.

"Look… at… me…" Snape hissed, making everyone blink in confusion as to who he was talking to. Then, his hand went out and grabbed Kiara's leg, making her gasp with shock as she looked down.

"Me?" she asked with confusion as she looked down at her former Professor. Slowly, she knelt down, and two pairs of black orbs met each other. Then, something seemed to disappear in Snape's eyes, and they went blank. Kiara let out a soft gasp as the mediwizard looked up.

"He's dead." He sighed.

"Sigh…" Gohan said softly as he stood up.

"Hmph! About time!" Gohan turned to see Vegeta, King Vegeta, and last but not least, Raditz.

"Where have you been?" Gohan frowned.

"Killing Death Eaters. Is it over already?" Raditz groaned with disappointment as he looked around. Gohan snarled as he walked past Raditz.

"What are you doing?" Raditz frowned, but Gohan ignored him as he continued walking up the beach, past the bodies at his feet. He stopped at the edge, where he looked up at the British flag flying above him. HE completely ignored the mutters, whispers, and gasps behind him as he swung his sword out, causing the British flag to collapse, along with the pole. Then, he tied an American flag to a pole lying on the ground and raised it up, flying against the rising sun. Then, massive cheers broke out, all across the city.

"Victoria! Victoria! Victoria!" he heard the Mexicans cheer, while the Americans cheered and fired guns in the air. General William smirked as his men cheered. Gohan turned with a smile to see Kiara and Jenny looking at him with a huge smile on their faces.

"Take a long look, guys. This is the beginning of the fall of Lord Voldemort." Gohan smiled as he looked up at the American flag.

**What do you think. We're nearing the end of our tale. Keep reading and reviewing! Plus, I plan to edit Half Blood Prince and a little part of this story later. Review! **


	75. The Newest Saiyan and Cell's Broadcast

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next part in this saga! Review! And, finally… we meet Gohan's newest sibling! FYI, I changed the name a little bit.**

Chapter 74

"Wake up."

Harry let out a tiny groan as he regained consciousness. He couldn't remember much after being captured by Tartarus. He had remembered being dragged down a street by the large Brute, and lifted aboard a dropship. Next thing he remembered was a blow to the head. He couldn't remember anything after that. He blinked, but he couldn't see anything but black. He could tell that there was a bag on his head, from the fact that he could feel the material covering his head. His arms and legs were bound as well.

"Wake up!" a voice hissed as a fist slammed across Harry's face, causing him to gasp. Based on his travels, Harry could tell that the fist belonged to a man. And his voice indicated that he was not American or British. Based on the voice, he was Eastern. Then, the mask was yanked off his head, and he blinked at the rush of light, having to blink several times to get used to the light. At least his glasses were still on.

"Ahhhh, you're awake. Welcome." A man smirked as he stood in front of Harry. He looked to be about in his fifties, with thinning brown. He was muscular, and looked to be foreign. He had two armed men, one on each side, who were holding assult rifles. Harry could also see that they had wands tucked into a pouch on their legs. One had a beard, and was missing a finger. The other had blond hair, and a slim form.

"Ahhh, the boy who lived. Even in Mother Russia, your name is well known." The man smirked.

"So… they're Russian." Harry blinked. So, the Russians were working with the Empire. Then, he remembered New York, making him blink in horror. What had happened? Had they won? Was New York under British rule?

"I appreciate the honor." Harry smirked, hiding the worries he was thinking about.

"And you should, Potter. You certainly earned it." A familiar voice chuckled, making Harry grit his teeth with rage as a figure stepped out from behind him. It was dressed in black armor with orange lines criss-crossing it.

"Cell…" Harry hissed.

"Welcome back, Potter, to the world of the living. Do you know where you are?" Cell smirked.

"No." Harry spat.

"Good. You should be dead, Potter, but you still have some use for me. Allow me to introduce my old friend here." Cell paused to look at the man with the beard.

"Harry Potter, this is Alex Borov, former Soviet KGB. He is an expert in both wizarding and muggle combat techniques, and is very skilled in torture. He also helped supply Riddle during his first reign in the 1970's. You didn't know that the Soviet Union supported Riddle?" Cell smirked.

"You and your foolish parents ruined our plans for a Communist reign in England. However, things have changed, Potter. I plan to return Russia back to it's former glory. And with the help of the Dark Lord, my dream is a reality." Alex smirked as he slammed his fist across Harry's face.

"Don't you know? The Soviet Union is dead!" Harry smirked, earning himself another punch.

"Did I mention that Alex here helped supply and participated in the Philidalphia Massacre? You could say that that little party was a joint Russian-British gig." Cell smirked.

"You bastard… you slaughtered innocent children!" Harry roared with rage as he struggled to break free.

"For the greater good, Potter. We showed the Americans that their great oceans do not protect. Besides, how many times have our children been slaughtered?" the Russian smirked at Harry.

"Do forgive me, Potter, but I must go to make history. But, I will tell you what is going to happen to you. You are going to suffer. You will tell us everything you know about the Order, the American battle plans, everthing. And then… when we have taken everything, when you beg for death…. Riddle will execute you for the world to see." The android chucked as he strode out, causing Harry's blood to chill. Then, he paused as he looked back at Harry.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Alex is notorious for breaking even the most hardened wizards? Have fun!" Cell smirked as he left, making Harry gulp.

"Now… let us begin." Alex smirked as he picked up a nasty looking metal instrument and turned towards Harry, who's eyes widened. Then, the door closed. A minute later, a horrible scream echoed from the door, dying out a minute later, followed by a soft wimper.

**United States of America, Washington DC, Benjamin Franklin Wizarding Hospital For Magical Injuries… **

"Can I go now?" Gohan rolled his eyes from the hospital bed that he was currently lying in at the nurse standing next to his bed, checking his IV tube.

"I'm sorry, Commander Son, but it's military policy to receive a full medical and mental examination after a conflict, make sure that you're healthy." The nurse rolled her eyes. She was in her thirties, short blonde hair and looked well fit.

"For the love of Christ, I've seen men die since I was five! I'm pretty sure that if I was going to have mental problems, I would have gotten them a long time ago!" Gohan groaned as he slammed his head on the pillow in frustration. He had been stuck in this damn room for a whole day, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Not to mention the twelve hour that was spent being debriefed the minute he got into Washington DC.

"So, how is the Hero Without Fear?" Gohan whirled to see President Griffin step into the room.

"Mr. President!" The nurse said with shock and surprise as Gohan did a salute from his bed.

"Is he fit to be out? The American people need their hero out there on camera, not to mention the numerous awards that he earned that I need to pin on him!" Griffin grinned as he patted Gohan on the back. Gohan frowned.

"You didn't kill your daughter, did you?" the demi saiyan asked nervously.

"Of course not! My Jenny took down over two dozen British soldiers! She made me and Mark proud. I wish Sara could have seen me pin the medal on her." Griffin smirked.

"That doesn't seem very fatherlike." Gohan frowned.

"Well, physically, he's completely healthy, but." The nurse began.

"Prefect! Come now, Commander! Let's get you dressed!" Griffin motioned at one of the Secret Service agents, who came forward carrying Gohan's saiyaman watch and a set of army robes.

"Oh, and your father was here a while ago, looking for you, your mother is here as well. They were both worried about you. Your mother went into labor yesterday." Griffin said, making Gohan gape at him. He grabbed the robes in an instant, ran into the bathroom, and rushed back out in an instant, dressed. He rushed past Griffin and into the hallway, stopping the first nurse he saw.

"Where's the maternity ward? My mom's having a baby!" he yelled, making the nurse blink in shock.

"O...on the third floor, sir! E-elevator is to your left!" the terrified nurse sputtered. Gohan sprinted to the left and saw the elevator immediately, racing in just as it closed, startling the Healer that was inside reading something.

"Hey, what the…" he trailed off when he saw Gohan, who pressed the three button.

"You're him! The Golden Warrior! The Hero Without Fear! It's an honor!" the man stammered as he held his hand out.

"Thank you. Although, my mother went into labor a few hours ago, and I just got out of a 24 hour medical examination, so, I'm a little on edge!" Gohan sighed as he rubbed his forehead, making the man blink with surprise.

"Of course. Good luck, young man." The Healer smirked as the elevator door opened and Gohan rushed out. The young demi-saiyan blinked as he looked around. He had never been in a maternity ward before, let alone a wizarding maternity ward. The only birth that he had ever seen was Goten's, and that had been a home birth, although they had had a professional doctor help with the delivery. He could sense about a dozen tiny ki's as he stepped out. He felt a little odd, to be in a place of birth and life, after experiencing so much death. The walls had little flowers and ducks painted on the walls, as well as groups of small families sitting in chairs, looking excited and nervous. Most of them stared up at him in surprise as he passed them.

"Excuse me." Gohan tapped the shoulder of the nearest healer, making him turn to look at Gohan.

"Oh! How I can help you?" the man asked with a smile.

"I'm looking my mother, Chi-Chi Son. She came in here a few hours ago in labor?" Gohan asked, making the man blink in surprise as he looked at Gohan.

"As a matter of fact, yes, she did come in, about seven hours ago, having contractions. I'm Healer James, I'm the one in charge of Ms. Son's operation. I just was coming back from a coffee break. She's been an absolute delight, especially after she threatened to assault one of my nurses with a frying pan. She's in Room 25, follow me." The man smirked, making Gohan groan as he followed the man. He knew first-hand how delightful his mother could be during a birth.

"Hey, is my dad here?" Gohan frowned.

"Is he tall? Spiky black hair, dressed in an orange fighting outfit with a Japanese symbol on it?" the man asked curiously.

"Yes. What did he do?" Gohan groaned.

"Well, when he saw one of my nurses pull out the needle to insert Ms. Son with an IV, he screamed and leaped out the window, before he flew away." The man frowned, making Gohan groan.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Gohan was tackled by a little orange blur.

"Hiya, Goten!" Gohan grinned.

"Nice to see you alive, little bro." He looked over Goten to see Kiara sitting on a bench, leaning against the wall. And, to his delight, to the left of Kiara, was Pan herself, who grinned at the sight of her father.

"Hey dad." She grinned, making the healer frown.

"It's complicated. Did my dad come back?" Gohan asked as he looked at Kiara. Then, another scream made them all blink.

"I better check on Ms. Son." The healer said as he rushed inside.

"Krillin and Yamcha are trying of get him off the Lincoln Memorial. He thinks that the Washington Monument is a giant needle." Kiara giggled at the thought of her father's childish fear.

"How's mom?" He asked as he put his hand on the door.

"Well, Bulma's in there with her. I was there too, but she told me to get the hell out since I wasn't hers, and a lot more hurtful stuff about me and my mum." She smiled weakly. Gohan noticed a trashcan filled with tissues.

"She doesn't mean it. And we'll get Harry back." Gohan smirked, making Kiara blink with shock.

"Don't lie to me." She said stubbornly, tears starting to glisten in her eyes. Gohan sighed as he sat next to his sister and rubbed her back.

"Look, if Harry was dead, don't you think that they'd be broadcasting it?" Gohan asked softly.

"Well…" She said softly.

"Look, we'll get him back, I swear!" Gohan grinned as Kiara wiped her eyes.

"T…thanks. I… I really needed that." She sniffed softly.

"Hey Gohan?" Gohan felt a tugging on his leg and looked down to see Goten and Trunks looking up with big grins on their faces.

"What is it, little guy?" Gohan grinned.

"Ummm… where do babies come from?" Goten asked, making Gohan choke, Kiara's eyes to widen, and Pan to giggle as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Gohan gulped nervously. Before he could say anything, a loud scream erupted from the room, making everyone jump. Then, the air was filled with the wails of an infant, making Gohan smile while Goten frowned. Kiara sighed with relief, while Pan hugged Gohan in happiness. Healer James came out with his gloves covered in red fluid, and a smile on his face.

"Congratulations. It was a bit difficult, but they're both fine. It's a little girl." He said, making Gohan collapse onto his chin with a smile on his face. Kiara and Pan squealed with delight and hugged each other, while Goten frowned.

"You're a big brother now, buddy!" Gohan laughed as he grabbed Gohan and did a small dance.

"There is one complication, though." The healer frowned, making everyone stop dancing.

"What?" Gohan frowned.

"Well… she has a tail, similar to a monkey's." he frowned. Everyone(save the healer) burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, it runs in the family." Gohan chuckled as he let his tail wave loose, causing the healer's eyes to widen.

"Well then… she wants all of you in there." He added. The demi saiyans looked around, before going in. When Gohan walked in first, he smiled at the sight in front of him. His mother was sitting in a bed, with an IV attached to her left arm. She dfinately looked bad, but had a huge smile on her face. Bulma was sitting in a chair to her right, who also looked exhausted, but was smiling too. But, what got Gohan's attention was the tiny pink bundle in his mother's arms. He chuckled at the tiny little brown tail wiggling behind the infant.

"My baby!" Chi-Chi smiled with relief as she looked at her oldest son.

"Nice to see you, kiddo." Bulma smirked.

"Likewise." Gohan smiled as he looked at the little infant. He could see little wisps of black hair already coming out from the infant's little pink cap.

"Wow, mom, she looks amazing. You did great." Gohan chuckled as he patted his new sister on the head.

"I know!" Gohan whirled to see Goku behind him.

"Wha… where did you come from?" Gohan gaped at his father.

"I was in the cafeteria." The older saiyan chuckled as he looked at his new daughter."

"Bout time you showed up." Chi-Chi muttered.

"Wow, she's tiny!" Goten said as he looked over Goku's shoulder at the saiyan infant.

"You're one to talk, buddy, you were even smaller when you were born." Gohan chuckled.

"So… what's her name?" Bulma asked, making everyone blink.

"I already thought of one! Her name's Marie, after the first woman to win a Nobel Prize!" Chi-Chi smiled, making everyone sweat-drop.

"WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The infant screamed as she shook her fists.

"She's got some lungs!" Gohan grinned with pride.

"Chi-Chi, she hates that name. It's like when we named Gohan!" Goku groaned.

"Do you know how embarrassing my middle name is?" Gohan added.

"What? Einstein is a fine name!" Chi-Chi frowned. Pan and Kiara stared at each other, and then burst into laughter, rolling on the floor while clutching their sides.

"That is hilarious!" Everyone stopped lauging and whirled to see no other than Raditz, Goku's older brother, laughing up a storm.

"What is he doing here?" Chi-Chi snarled while clutching her infant, who had stop wailing and was now sniffling.

"What, an uncle can't see his new niece?" Raditz smirked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Don't worry mom, he's getting his act together." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"So… any other names?" Kiara spoke up.

"Ummmmm… how about Veronica?" Goku suggested, making Kiara's eyes widen.

"HELL NO!" Chi Chi snarled.

"WWWAAAHHHHHH!" the girl wailed.

"I guess we agree on something! Not this time, Goku." Chi-Chi smirked at her husband and Kiara.

"How about Gama?" Goku suggested.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the infant wailed again.

"I guess not." Goku sighed with defeat.

"How about Erasa?" Kiara sigguested.

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHH! The infant wailed.

"What kind of a name is that?" Gohan asked.

"It was the name of a friend of mine from primary school." Kiara answered as Chi-Chi shushed the infant.

"How about Cassandra?" Pan suggested.

"WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the infant screamed as she shook her fists.

"Isn't that the girl you told about who got her head smashed in by Tartarus?" Gohan gaped at Pan. She nodded.

"No! Bad luck!" Gohan groaned.

"You name her, then!" Pan glared at Gohan.

"That's right! You didn't suggest a name, Gohan!" Goku grinned at his son, who gulped

"Well… I was thinking of a few names." Gohan frowned as he looked at the infant, who sniffled softly as she opened and closed her hands, making her look even more adorable.

"Hmmmm… how about… Victoria?" he said, making everyone blink.

"Victoria?" Chi-Chi asked with surprise. Then, she looked down to see the infant giggling in delight.

"She likes it!" the older woman smiled in delight.

"So… Victoria Virginia Son?" Gohan suggested. The infant squealed with delight.

"What? No, you don't want that, do you?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked down at Victoria, who squealed as she shook her hands.

"Wow, she really likes that name. Can I hold her?" Gohan asked. Nervously, Chi-Chi held Victoria out to Gohan, who nervously took her in his arms.

"Hi! I'm your big brother, Gohan!" Victoria let out a tiny sneeze, making Gohan grin. Then, she opened her eyes, revealing two big black orbs, which Gohan instantly fell in love with.

"She opened her eyes!" He grinned.

"So, are you gonna be a little witch like me and Goten? Go to Hogwarts someday?" Victoria squealed again as Gohan stroked her black hair.

"Yeah, you're gonna get the hearts of all the boys, aren't you? Too bad that me and Goten are going to have to beat them off!" Gohan grinned.

"Look what I have!" Gohan turned to see Goku told up a tiny pink gi.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Kiara and Pan squealed.

"Hell no! Not this time!" Chi-Chi snarled.

BAM! The door flew open to reveal Bardock.

"Gramps?" Gohan gaped as Victoria whimpered softly.

"Our friend has been quite busy. Is that my granddaughter?" Bardock asked as he turned on the television. It turned on to reveal…

"Cell." Gohan hissed at the image of the android. Goku wisely took Victoria out of Gohan's arms. Cell was sitting on a dark throne, and was dressed in his armor from New York, save his head.

"This is on every television on the planet." Bardock frowned.

"Greetings. For those of you who don't remember me, I am Cell. You might remember my Cell Games from seven years ago. I am here to tell you, that your governments have lied to you. Hercule Satan, your champion, lied to you all. For, he was not the one to face me that day. That was the golden warrior himself. Yet, they both failed. I escaped that day, and I spent the next seven years hiding, regaining my power. Eventually, I found a new home for myself, in London, England." Cell paused to let his words sink in.

"Oh, you're loving this, aren't you!" Gohan proceeded to unleash curse language that would curl hardened ears.

"Over the years… I discovered a new power, one I wasn't even aware that I had… but now, I've put it to good use. I was horrified and saddened to see England, a once great Empire… had been reduced to this. So… I began a revolution, one to liberate England from a corrupt government and restore the great Monarchy! And for this… the American government declared war on us. We needed to strike back… so I sent a team of my best to your country, to Philadelphia… where we made history that you will never forget." Cell chuckled.

"You're no Revolutionist! You're a terrorist!" Gohan yelled. He could also hear other roars of rage from outside, from both patients and healers

"We are merely trying to do what you Americans did at the birth of your nation, and for this, you call us monsters? How harsh…" Cell chuckled for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Do forgive me, I forgot where I was at the moment. Anyway, I should introduce my guest…" Cell chuckled as he floated off the throne and out the window, following him as he landed in what appeared to be a large courtyard, with men dressed in black cheering on all sides. There was a solitary pole in the center of it.

"For too long, we've been subject to the whim of others! We've feared America, the real dictators! But, no longer!" Cell roared as he pumped his fists into the air, getting a roar in response. By the gate, Tartarus had his arms crossed, a smile on his face.

"We will do what Hitler failed to do! What Napoleon, Stalin, all of the great leaders of history failed to do! We will take all of Europe!" Cell roared, getting massive cheers in response.

"Our defeat in New York City was not for nothing. All those who fell will be remembered! The traitorous monarchy has fled like cowards. Parliament has been dissolved! And now…" Cell lifted his arms as the gate opened, revealing someone between two Death Eaters.

"The British Prime Minister!" Gohan gaped

"This fool is the last scrap of rebellion! From now on, muggles and mudbloods will be extinct, and, like the days of old, WIZARDS SHALL RULE THE EARTH!" Cell roared, getting massive roars in response. As he was saying this, the two Death Eaters binded the Prime Minister to the pole.

"And now…" Cell smirked as he strode in front of a man in a green outfit with a Cuban cigar in his mouth.

"Is that Fidel Castro?" Bulma blinked. Castro smirked as he held a Desert Eagle out to Cell, and then flipped the gun to have the hangle facing the android. Cell chuckled as he took the gun, and stode in front of the bound prime minister. Cell pointed the gun in the man's face.

"You're fired." Cell smirked as he pulled the trigger.

**Well, what did you think? Is Victoria the cutest thing you've ever seen? How do you think the world will react to Cell's broadcast? Review!**


	76. Plans and Reunions

**Hey, it's me! See my newest short story, Victoria's First Christmas, about Gohan's new sister!**

**Chapter 75**

_Officials confirmed today that the broadcast was a satellite hacking…_

_A British Civil War had reached our shores… _

_World Martial Arts Tournament officals confirmed that the bioandorid appeared at and competed in the 25__th__ World Martial Arts Tournament, narrowly losing to competitor Gohan Son, who was confirmed today to be the Golden Fighter…_

_Chaos erupts in the streets as massive crowds protest in front of the mansion of the former World Marital Arts Champion, Hercule Satan, as well in other major capitals in the world…_

_The man murdered by the bioandroid Cell was confirmed to be the British Prime Minister…_

_It is confirmed that the man with Cell in the broadcast was Fidel Castro, the dictator of Cuba…_

_What I want to know is, where was the Dark Lord himself?_

_Is England the new Germany?_

CLICK! President Griffin turned off the gigantic television, and turned to look at the room in front of him, which currently had his top generals in it, including General Mark. Also in the room, Gohan and, surprisingly, Scorpius Malfoy. What got some of the men's attention, however, was the silver armored elite with two red armored elites, one on each side

"Every channel. This has been rolling on every channel, both muggle and wizarding." Griffin sighed as he sat in the chair.

"Sir, New York was a massive victory. We only lost two thousand while they lost seventeen thousand men. They're weak. If we're going to strike back, we should do it now." General Clark said.

"Even those odds seem too high." General Mark sighed, while glaring at Gohan.

"I'm not going to lie to any of you, this is the worse threat since the rise of the Nazis and Grindelwald during the Second World War. It's up to us to ensure that we don't have a second Holocaust. Unfortunately, our enemies possess technology that we never dreamed of. But, the events of New York have given us several new friends in the fight. Lord Malfoy represents the British Separatists, and the Shangelli have agreed to aid us as well. The saiyan warriors are on our side as well." Gohan thought he saw a look of pure rage on Mark's face, before he resumed his thoughtful look.

"You were right about Cuba, so, we have to assume that what Lucius Malfoy told you about North Korea and the Russian agents are true." Griffin frowned.

"Thank you. We know who our enemies are." Gohan frowned as he tapped on the keyboard in front of him, causing the television to glow blue. Then, a picture of Cell came on the screen.

"Cell is the head honcho, but his team is as dangerous as he is." Gohan continued typing, causing pictures of Frieza, Bojack, Dr. Gero, and Broly to come on the screen.

"Frieza, former ruler of the Planet Trade Organization. He's not as strong as Cell, but he has many soldiers who follow him. Nothing saiyans can't handle. Arnold Gero, former Nazi scientist, and the creator of Cell himself. He's constructed many machines for Cell. Bojack is KIA. I should know, did it myself. And Broly, a psychotic brute that kills everything in his path." A red X went through Bojack's picture.

"You can handle these men?" Griffin asked.

"Certainly. They're not the only ones, however." Gohan frowned as he pressed several more buttons, causing pictures of Morbius, Tartarus, Morgana, Voldemort, and Bellatrix.

"General Morbius, Cell's right hand man. Tartarus is the Chieftan of the Brutes." The Elites roared with rage.

"And, we all know him." Gohan said as Voldemort's face came on the screen.

"Tom Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort, is the Dark Lord, the leader of the Death Eaters. If he dies, the Death Eaters will lose their resolve. We do have several leads to his location" Gohan paused as Morgana and Bellatrix came on the screen.

"Daddy's girl." One of the generals chuckled.

"Morgana Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle, commander of the Imperial Forces. And Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's top lieutenant and one of his most dangerous and loyal ones. She waited in Azkaban for over a decade for him to return, so we know she'll be a touch one to crack. However, we need to initiate a search and rescue mission first." Gohan frowned as Harry's picture came on the screen.

"Harry James Potter, the boy who lived. Captured during the battle of New York City. But, fortunately, and due to my smart thinking, we had trackers placed on each other to track out locations if captured. And his, is still going strong." Gohan smirked as he typed on the keyboard, casing a map of the world to appear, like the kind in COD. Then, it zoomed in and focused on England.

"Here. Harry Potter is at this location. I'm fully prepared to lead a mission myself to save him." Gohan frowned.

"Very good. Now, Admirel James will lead a new blockade of Cuba, stop any shipping of weapons, with two hundred thousand men and a hundred battleships and ten aircraft carriers. You'll use Miami, Florida as your staging area. The Chinese Ministry has agreed to observe North Korea, and make sure that they are not receiving weapons of mass destruction. However, given that China is North Korea's primary supplier, we have to tread carefully, as we don't know as of yet if they are an ally of Cell. The Elites, saiyans, and separatists have agreed to aid our navy for a land invasion of London. We're sending a large task force of over a million soldiers, which work alongside the Elites and the Separatists. It would be perfect for you to lead the land assault." Griffin smirked.

"Sir!" Mark Protested.

"Why not send in a nuke?" Admiral Simpson frowned.

"Not an option. If we send a nuke in, they'll send one back, and we'll start the nuclear war that we narrowly avoided fifty years ago. So, here's the plan." Griffin turned as the screen showed a world map again.

"Admiral Simpson, you'll lead 150 battleships and 15 aircraft carriers alongside the starships. You'll lay a ten day bombardment of London after you send in several bombing squadrons to weaken their defenses. You'll use New York as your gathering and launching point. Norad confirms that the majority of their aircraft is here, protected by their starships. We'll send in the saiyan and Sepratist starships to keep those occupied while we bomb London." Griffin finished.

"Sir, with all respect, isn't that what the Germans tried to do, but failed?" General Morrison frowned.

"The Germans didn't have a super saiyan." Griffin smirked, making Gohan blush in embarrassment.

"t-thank you, sir." He stammered.

"I'm giving you a blank check, son, use it wisely." Griffin smirked.

"SIR! With all due respect, he's not even an American, or had a military career of any kind . And you want to trust over a million lives to this… this… barbarian?" Mark hissed as he pointed at Gohan.

"GENERAL! That's enough! I will not have your personal feelings complicate the safety of our nation. I understand what the saiyans have done to you and your family, but the one responsible is deceased. Like it or not, Prince Vegeta did not destroy East City. So, either you get in line, or I'll sideline you. From now on, General Son is your superior officer, and you take your orders from him." President Griffin smirked, making Gohan blink.

"Did I just get promoted?" Gohan blinked. Mark looked furious.

"President Griffin, might I make a request?" Gohan asked, making several Generals mutter.

"You may." Griffin frowned.

"During my time in England, I saw what the new Ministry was doing to muggle-borns. They're being shipped to Azkaban, which I'm sure you're all familiar with." Gohan began., getting mutters in response.

"Anyway, that place is a current hellhole, and full of nothing but innocent people, since Voldemort freed his followers. So, I say that we liberate Azkaban and give the prisoners asylum." Gohan said, getting applause as a result.

"Very well, it appears that we all agree." Girffin said.

"Another thing. I also know that there are many wizards in hiding across England. I propose that, if we encounter them, and they desire it, we give them proper training, and create a task force. I was thinking Task Force 305. It's like a militia. What do you think?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm…" Griffin frowned.

"Sir. Historically, militias have been useful. Perhaps we should consider his proposal." Admirel Simpson suggested.

"I also remember reading about how militas would butcher British soldiers during the American Revolution. Think about what would happen if you gave weapons to people who want revenge against Death Eaters!" Mark protested.

"I also know that, yes, Mark's right, but think of all the lives you'll save! Create a Rebellion, give them a chance to fight back!" Gohan added.

"I certainly remember what a Rebellion can do." Scorpius muttered.

"Oh, what about that girl of yours, Son? She seems to have a few mental problems!" Mark smirked, getting angry mutters.

"TALK BAD ABOUT PAN AGAIN, AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG!" Scorpius hissed with one hand on his sword.

"ENOUGH!" Griffin roared as he shot a pistol into the air, making everyone shut up as Secret Service agents barged in.

"Relax, gents. Just making a point." Griffin smirked as he lowered his gun. The agents frowned as they backed out.

"Now, I'll take the idea to Congress, but I'm sure that they'll approve. Augustus hasn't been seen ever since his brother's body was found wearing Death Eater robes and the dark mark on his arm. " Griffin chuckled.

"Did you really take the Sword of the Malfoys, General Son?" General Morris asked curiously.

"You mean this?" Gohan smirked as he pulled the blade from his belt and holding it out, getting low whistles as the light shined off the blade.

"Impressive. I've got a few souvenirs from Germany, Korea, and Vietnam myself." Griffin smirked.

"Please don't bring out the Nazi helmet again…" Mark muttered.

"Enough of that. We leave in one month." Griffin said.

"Sir! With all due respect, Harry won't last that long! He'll be ashes in a week! At least let me lead a small team to save him!" Gohan said desperately. He didn't get anything in response.

"Remember the Longbottoms? Now, imagine that times twenty!" Gohan gritted his teeth. Every single person in that room, even Mark, winched, and made an oooh sound. There wasn't a person around who didn't know about **that** particular incident.

"Dismissed." Griffin said.

"President!" Gohan hurried after Griffin as he left.

"I heard you. And, I'll grant your request. For that visit." Griffin said.

"Thank you." Gohan smiled.

**30 minutes later, and an unknown location somewhere in USA…**

Gohan frowned as he followed President Griffin down a dark hallway. Tey stopped temporarily in front of two guards, where Griffin signed a paper in front of a steel door guarded by two soldiers, and then the two men saluted as the steel door opened.

"And I thought that Azkaban was nasty…" Gohan frowned as he looked around.

"We don't use Dementors. And, I've been trying get this place shut down." Griffin frowned as he stopped at a door.

"I'll wait for you." Griffin said.

"Thanks. And… thank you. For everything. You're different than other politicians. I know that things didn't begin easily, but thank you." Gohan smiled.

"You're welcome. And, I knew plenty about you before we met. My daughter told me plenty, as well as Dumbledore and Fudge." Griffin smirked as Gohan walked through the door, finding himself in a long, dark hallway. He walked down several doors, stopping at one door on the left. He slid his wand over it, causing it to open. He walked inside to find…

"Ginny." He said softly, looking at the young girl in the cell in front of him. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, and had chains holding her arms and legs together. She looked up to see him, although a glass barrier separated them both. Gohan sat at one end and pointed at the phone. Ginny frowned and took the other end.

"Hey Gin." Gohan smiled weakly.

"Hello, bastard." Gohan winched at the angry look Ginny gave him.

"I tried to talk them out of it, Ginny, I did. But, you did attack United States Personal. I'm really glad to see that Bulma and Gramps managed to get rid of Dr. Gero's programming, you look like your old self again. Plus, orange goes with your hair." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Joke like that again, and I will cut your balls off." Ginny snarled.

"Look, they're just holding you as a POW. Once we fix this mess, they'll let you go. Hopefully." Gohan chuckled nervously.

"On Halloween, I got yanked from my dorm for no reason and dragged to a lab in the middle of bloody nowhere with Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. I got strapped to a table, spent three months being turned into a monster by that bastard in a very painful process. I watch Gero steal my humanity, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Why me, Gohan? Why me? What'd I do?" Ginny burst into tears at the end of it. Gohan practically felt his heart break.

"Ginny, they captured Harry." Gohan frowned, causing Ginny to look up with shock.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"They haven't killed him yet, but, they're probably torturing him for information. We have his location, but, you were there. I'm leading a massive assault of London. Is there anything you can tell us?" Gohan asked.

"Well…I think that Cell is using Draco Malfoy's house as a base. I also heard other people being tortured, so I think that the house is also being used as a prison." Ginny paused for a moment.

"Can you at least get my family out before you start shooting up my home?" Ginny asked.

"I'll try. Oh, and my mom gave birth yesterday." Gohan smiled, making Ginny brighten up.

"Really? Was it a boy or a girl?" From the way they were talking, you'd think the circumstances were different.

"Girl. Her name's Victoria Veronica Son. I came up with the name." Gohan smirked with pride.

"I would love to meet her… IF YOU COULD GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ginny screamed.

"I'll try my best, Ginny. I can at least try to get Fred and George here to see you." Gohan smiled.

"Great… and I thought I'd be the one visiting them in prison. I'm never gonna hear the bloody end of this." Ginny groaned.

"Look, you're a lot safer in here than you will be out there. The world's about to go to hell, Ginny, and I want you to be safe. I love you, Ginny. See you." Gohan smiled as he turned and left, giving a small wave to Ginny.

"I love you too." She said softly as a tear slid down her face.

**Dramatic, right? More to come! Review!**


	77. Night Before War

**Hey, it's me! Still typing up a storm! Review! Plus, a look into what happened to Tyranus after New York. Plus, some Pan/Scorpius! **

**Chapter 76**

**Saint Mungo's, London, England…**

Morgana frowned as she looked around the serious injuries ward Saint Mungos.

"Ahhh! Oh dear god, it hurts!" one soldier who was not even 17 screamed as two healers worked on him. Another soldier lied next to him, his right leg gone.

"My lady!" Morgana turned to see Irena come up to her, dressed in a white gown with her side bandaged.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Admirel?" Morgana asked softly.

"With all due respect, my lady, you should be in bed as well. It's a miracle that you're still alive, the bullet didn't puncture anything. Considering Tyranus's skill, that's extremely lucky." Irena frowned. Morgana looked down at her bandaged

"Bullshit. He let me live. He wanted me to know that he can kill me anywhere." Morgana snarled.

"Ma'am?" the two turned to see a Healer standing there.

"Miss Riddle, as a healer, when it comes to the health of the people… I outrank you. So… I'm ordering both of you to return to your beds before you reopen your wounds." The healer said nervously. Irena gaped at Morgana, who let a smile go across her face.

"Very well." She sighed.

**Unknown location, United States…**

"Gahhhh…" Tyranus snarled as he walked through the snow. He had barely gotten out of New York alive. He had been running across state lines weeks now, even though he wasn;t sure that anyone had followed him, stealing cars, killing the owners, including two police officers, a couple making out, and a family driving to Disney World. Currently, he was in some random city, walking down a street dressed in a raggedy black cloak that his metallic body.

"Never thought I'd be back in rags again…" the saiyan muttered. He just couldn't catch a break.

"Ho Ho Ho! Give a gift for the poor!" Tyranus turned to see a man dressed as Santa standing in front of a black cauldron.

"Hmph, Where's my gift, old man?" Tyranus sneered.

"E-excuse me?" the man stammered.

"Ahhh, forget it. Snapping your throat is a waste of my time." Tyranus snarled as he walked away, leaving the man blinking in shock.

"_Besides, I stopped believing in Santa a long time ago." _He thought.

"Down on your luck, saiyan?" a voice chuckled, making Tyranus to whirl towards an alley with one hand on his wand. He slowly stepped inside, keeping all his senses alert.

"Relax, saiyan. I'm the solution to your problem." The voice chuckled as a figure stepped out from the shadows, making Tyranus chuckle as he lowered his wand.

"Well, if it isn't the big man himself! Now, how'd you get back in?" Tyranus chuckled at Cell.

"There is virtually no place that I cannot reach." Cell chuckled.

"What do you want with me? I'm running from both sides here! Give me one reason not to blast you to pieces. You're the reason I'm in this mess." Tyranus snarled.

"Actually, I want to make a deal. You've got six balls, I've got one. There's two wishes, so we split them. You seem to never have things go your way, do you?" Cell frowned. Tyranus seemed to ignore him.

"What's in it for me?" Tyranus smirked.

"You get your power and looks back, and then we can talk about your dear little sister in a coffin." Cell smirked. Beneath his mask, Tyranus smiled.

"Let's get down to business." Tyranus smirked.

**Washington DC…**

Pan let out a tiny moan as she turned in her sleep. Her arm burned slightly, presumably from the Dark Mark on her arm. She frowned as, instead of a dream, a memory came over her.

_Pan frowned as she looked around the dark forest._

"_Lieutenant Weasley, maybe our intel was off." One of the black armored soldiers frowned as he looked at Pan._

"_No… she's here, I can sense it…. there…" Pan frowned, dressed in her Imperial Uniform once more. She led the men into a small clearing, where a young woman in her late twenties was sitting calmly, not even regarding the intruders. She had tan skin, indicating that she had been here a long time, and curly brown hair. She currently had her back to them. _

"_Welcome, assassins." She spoke calmly._

"_I take it you're Hermione Granger?" Pan asked calmly._

"_Yes I am." Hermione said calmly as she turned to look at Pan and the soldiers with her wand in hand, causing them to raise their own wands. Her eyes widened as she looked at Pan._

"_You look very familiar. Have we met before?" Hermione asked curiously._

"_No, mudblood. Hermione Jean Granger, you are under arrest for conspiracy and terrorism against the British Empire. We are authorized to deadly force if necessary if you resist." Pan said calmly, not taking her eyes off the older woman for a second. She had read this woman's file. She was one of the most brilliant witches in history, even more than Pan or Morgana. She had supposedly escaped the Empire by fighting her way to a ship, killing over twenty Death Eaters in the process. Hermione let out a sigh, snapping Pan from her thoughts._

"_I remember when Earth was a peaceful planet, before Riddle came into power. That's why I left Earth and came here, to find peace, away from all the hell. I'm no rebellion fighter. Can't you just leave me alone?" Hermione asked._

"_Absolutely not, mudblood. Now, will you come quietly, or die?" Pan snarled._

"_I'm sorry, but you know that I won't come quietly." Hermione said as she raised her wand. Pan barely brought her wand up in time to block the curse that came her way. She lowered her wand to see the 4 soldiers with her lying on the ground, dead._

"_Impressive…" Pan said softly as she and Hermione looked at each other._

"_What's your name? You remind me of someone." Hermione frowned._

"_Since you're about to die, I guess I can tell you. It's Pan. Pan Weasley." Hermione's eyes widened._

"_Oh my kami… you're Ginny's daughter, aren't you? I can see her in you! You have the same eyes and face! And your hair… Gohan?" Hermione said with widening eyes._

"_Hmph. So you knew my mom and dad. Too bad you didn't know that my mum messed up, got pregnant with me, and ran off after ditching me and my brother at an orphanage." Pan smirked._

"_That doesn't sound like Ginny. She was kind, generous, and loved everybody!" Hermione frowned._

"_LIAR! Shut your mouth and die! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Pan hissed as she fired the curse at Hermione, who blocked it._

"_I'm not lying! I went to school with your parents! They both were in the Order and fought against Voldemort and Cell! Don't you realize that you're working with the same people who murdered your family?" Hermione asked as the two witches traded spells furiously._

"_I've got a family! This family!" Pan snarled as she paused and pulled up her left sleeve, revealing her Dark Mark, which burned._

"_That's not a family! A family loves you and takes care of you! Please let me help you." Hermione protested as they once again began trading spells._

"_Well, I never had one! I learned to take care of myself, mudblood. I don't need your help, mudblood." Pan sneered._

"_Please, I don't want to kill my best friend's daughter." Hermione said, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Pan smirked. Granger may be good, but, Pan's saiyan endurance and younger age was giving her the upper hand. Then, Pan let out a cry as her wand flew from her hand, followed by a blast that sent her tumbling her across the ground._

"_I'm sorry for this." Hermione said as she pointed her wand at Pan's back. Pan smirked, and then swung her arm out and sliced Hermione in the stomach, causing her to cry out and clutch her stomach as she fell to her knees. Pan breathed hard as she stood up._

"_Say hello to Potter and my mum for me." Pan smirked._

"_Don't you understand?" Hermione breathed softly as blood dripped out of her mouth._

"_Understand what?" Pan smirked._

"_You're the last of the saiyans, and you're wasting your power with the Empire." Hermione sighed._

"_You'll never convince me to betray the Empire!" Pan snarled._

"_Don't you get it? The Death Eaters always betray each other. But… I'm sure that you'll find out soon enough how loyal they are." Hermione giggled, soon bursting out into laughter, making Pan snarl._

"_SHUT UP!" Pan roared as she ran her sword through Hermione's chest, causing her to gasp. She looked up at Pan with an odd look in her eyes._

"_I… I'm glad that… Ginny's dead." She said softly._

"_And why is that?" Pan frowned._

"_Because… if she… saw… what her daughter… had become… she'd… be… heartbroken…" Then, Pan retracted her blade, and Hermione slumped to the ground, dead. Pan frowned as she looked at Hermione's dead body. Then, the sound of cracking leaves made Pan look up and snap her blade to the side._

"_Who's next?" Pan snapped. A soft sigh could be heard as a woman stepped into the clearing, looking at Pan. Pan stopped cold at the sight of the woman. She had long red hair, brown eyes, and pale cheeks dotted with freckles._

"_Mum?" Pan asked with shock._

"_Sigh… I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry, Panny." Ginny sighed. Then, she turned and walked in the opposite direction, fading._

"_Mummy, wait!" Pan cried out, but Ginny had disappeared._

"_Liutenent!" Pan turned to see Bardock leading a squad of eight soldiers burst into the clearing._

"_I'm okay, men, I'm okay." Pan said shakily, a look of relief going over Bardock's face._

"_Granger?" Bardock frowned as he looked at Hermione's dead body._

"_Confirmed KIA." Pan replied as she wiped blood from the side of her mouth._

"_Are you sure you're okay, Lieutenant? You look like you've seen a ghost." Private Wilkins frowned._

"_There are no ghosts here, Private, don't be silly. Now, contact Lady Morgana, and tell her that Granger is dead." Pan frowned._

"_Pan, you're going to get promoted for this!" Bardock said with a smile on his face._

"_I know, brother, and this… is just the beginning." Pan smiled._

"GGAAAAHHHHH!" Pan sat up shaking, with cold chills going through her body. Ignoring everything else, she rushed from her bed and sprinted down the hallway into the bathroom, regardless of the fact that she was in a sports bra and shorts. She smashed into the bathroom, and rushed to the sink, splashing water into her face. She panted as water rolled down her face and she looked back up at herself in the mirror.

"Never goes away, does it?" Pan whirled to see Scorpius looking at her with a frown on his face. Pan also noticed the green tinge on his cheeks.

"Wha… how'd you get here?" Pan gaped.

"We're on an aircraft carrier, Pan, not many places to go to. You almost smashed me down on my way to the bathroom." Scorpius smirked, a red blush mixing with the green. Pan then realized her dress situation, and blushed, feebly attempting to cover herself.

"Geez, chillax. Not like I haven't seen you like this before." Scorpius smirked

"God… " Pan groaned.

"Although… I haven't seen those scars before." Scorpius frowned at the visible white scars on Pan's chest.

"Yeah… I got those from when Morgana tried to get rid of me by having my own brother use Sectumsempra on me." Pan smirked.

"Tyranus… he's extremely dangerous now, without anyone to call an ally. I heard stories that he killed anyone he could get his hands on in New York." Scorpius frowned.

"Hmph. At least you see what a bitch Morgana is now." Pan smirked as she walked out of the bathroom, followed by Malfoy.

"Yeah… it's just…" Scorpius frowned as they stopped at the railing that overlooked the sea, the only other lights being the other ships.

"What?" Pan frowned.

"You!" the youngest Malfoy frowned.

"Me?" Pan frowned.

"You used to be… cold, ruthless. Now, you're…" Scorpius frowned.

"What?" Pan frowned.

"Different." Scorpius frowned. Pan smirked.

"You know… someone once told me that you can't change what you've done, or change who you are. But, what matters is what you do, and how you do it." Pan smiled.

"Oh… and, I'm sorry about Briefs." Malfoy said softly.

"Thanks. That's nice, coming from you." Pan smiled.

"Pan… in case we don't make it… I… I…" Scorpius stammered as his cheeks flushed extremely red, making Pan frown.

"You what?" Pan frowned. Scorpius bit his lip before looking up at Pan.

"PanWeasleyI'minlovewithyou." He said in a jumble of words, making Pan's eyes widen and her cheeks flush red.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked. Scorpius took a deep breath.

"Pan Weasley, I am in love with Mmmmmmmmm!" Scorpius never finished his sentence, because Pan's lips crashed over his, and the two locked into a passionate kiss. They finally separated due to a lack of air.

"Wow." Scorpius and Pan breathed at the same time.

"So, I take it that that I'm a Weasley and you're a Malfoy doesn't matter to you?" Pan smirked.

"No. Not one bit. To be honest, I loved you from the moment we first met, but… I was afraid to say anything." He stammered.

"You know… I once asked Harry Potter why he did what he did. He told me that he did it so no one else would. I think I understand now. It's important… to know what you're fighting for." Pan frowned as she held her locket up to her neck and opened it, showing the picture of her parents.

"It must be great, being able to see your parents for the first time." Scorpius frowned. Pan frowned as she turned and looked up at the moon.

"All my life, I always wondered about my parents, who they were, what they did, why they would leave me and my brother. I didn't know what to expect when I got in the time machine. But now… I learned the most important lesson of my life." Pan frowned.

"What?" Scorpius frowned.

"When life knocks you down, you have to get back up. You can't let things bother you, and you need to learn to forgive to move on with your life. It took me a long time to learn that… and it's something that my brother still hasn't learned." Pan frowned.

"You mean… you actually forgive Riddle for trying to kill you?" Scorpius gaped.

"I forgave people for a lot of things… even my mom and dad." Pan frowned.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Because, my dad didn't leave my mum because he hated her. And my mum didn't leave me and my brother because she hated us. They did it because they loved us, and wanted us to have a better life." Pan smiled as a tear dripped off her cheek.

"Huh… so, if we win, and Morgana dies… then what?" Scorpius asked.

"We go home, and face Cell." Pan answered.

"WHAT? Pan, that's insane! Our Cell makes this Cell look like a care bear!" Scorpius gaped.

"Still, we have to try. And if he can be killed… then, we'll finally have peace." Pan smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for knocking some common sense into me." Scorpius smirked.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's get going we're supposed to begin fighting tomorrow, and I'll be glad to get off this thing after three days." Pan smirked.

"Seconded. Aren't you leading the air strike?" Scorpius asked.

"Alongside my dad." Pan smirked as they left. The minute they had gone, Gohan stepped out from his room, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, kid, I needed to hear that." Gohan smiled.

**What did you think? Review! Tomorrow, the action begins!**


	78. London Engagement

**Hey, it's me! The fight begins now! Review!(For the air battle, use Sky Battle from **

**Chapter 77**

"Come on! Come on! Move! Move!" A lieutenant roared as men dressed in yellow waved red flags while other men dressed in flight suits ran onto the decks of the aircraft carrier

"So, we soften up their defenses with bombing, and them hit them hard." Johnson smirked as men leaped into jets.

"Looks like the media is here." Captain Miller rolled his eyes as a woman stood in front of a camera.

"The largest land assault since the landing at Normandy. Hundreds of aircraft are now preparing a massive bombing assault." The woman said.

"Man, this outfit is tight." Pan frowned as she tried to adjust her pilot suit. (Just imagine Pan in an American flight suit.) She turned with a smirk to see Scorpius behind her. She immediately snogged him, getting whistles and cat-calls in response from the nearby soldiers.

"Coming to say goodbye to your girlfriend?" Pan smirked.

"Yeah… um…" Scorpius frowned.

"What?" Pan frowned.

"It's just… have you ever flown a muggle jet before?" Scorpius frowned.

"Well, if I could fly a starship, I can fly a muggle jet." Pan smirked at Scorpius, who blushed.

"Hey, no kissing!" Pan turned to see Gohan come up to them with a smirk on his face, dressed in his s armor

"So, how do I look?" Gohan smirked.

"Great. But… is the cape too much?" Pan frowned

"Don't insult the cape!" Gohan looked offended.

"Malfoy, we need you up there to lead the starships." Gohan said as he looked at Malfoy.

"Of course. The Elites are itching to kill Loyalists. And, the saiyans look restless. Might I ask… where did they come from?" Scorpius frowned.

"I was wondering the same thing." Pan frowned.

"I know. I was confused too, until I asked Gramps. Apparently, those saiyans were exiles on Planet Mira which is about a hundred million miles from here, banished over the years before Planet Vegeta's destruction by King Vegeta himself, either for failing a mission, or for being too weak. Gramps heard rumors about them, and traveled to the planet to recruit them for his army." Gohan smirked.

"Okay, see you on the airfield, dad!" Pan smirked as Scorpius walked past them.

"One second." Gohan said, causing Pan to look at him.

"Last night, I ate way too much and was in the bathroom…" Gohan said nervously, causing Pan's eyes to widen.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Pan said with surprise.

"Yeah. Thank you, by the way. I was starting to doubt myself, and hearing that really helped." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks." Pan smirked as they walked into the black dawn.

"Good luck, Pan. Let's see if you're better than the Red Baron." Gohan smirked.

"Aren't you coming? I thought" Pan frowned.

"No. I'm leading the saiyans ashore." Gohan interrupted Pan.

"Oh…" Pan sighed.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll do great! Now, get out there, and smash their defenses to pieces! We'll be right behind you!" Gohan grinned.

"You got it!" Pan smirked. Then, Gohan put two fingers to his head and vanished, reappearing next to his grandfather.

"There you are!" Bardock grinned as Gohan turned.

"Glad to be here." Gohan smirked. He turned to see all the saiyan warrior dressed in saiyan armor, walking around the deck. This was the only American ship completely controlled by saiyans, save the bridge crew. They were currently on the battleship Alabama.

"Ummm… gramps, why are we so far ahead?" Gohan frowned as he leaped to the deck and looked around, seeing the rest of the fleet behind them.

"Because, these saiyans want to fight!" Bardock grinned, getting a roar in response.

**Back to Pan…**

Pan smirked as she leaped into the jet in front of her and strapped herself in. She gave a thumbs up to the attendent as the hatch closed. (Imagine the Sky Battle theme starts here.)

"Go! Go! Go!" the man dressed in orange in front of her jet pointed his wand up into the air and fired a red spell. Pan nodded as she tapped several buttons, causing the engines to fire up and send her down the runway. She eased back on the throttle, sending into the sky.

"Who hoo!" Pan laughed as she eased the throttle, staying at a casual speed as she attached her breath mask.

"This is Overlord, all squads check in." a male voice came over the intercom.

"This is Fox One, checking in and ready to go!" Pan smirked as she continued flying though the air.

"Okay. Jets form a squad of five in front of the bombers for defense, and put two brooms on each side of the squadron, I don't want any magical surprises." Overlord continued.

"Roger." Pan nodded as she eased the throttle to be at front of the squardron.

"Okay, bomb your respective targets once in range. Jets, provide cover and protect those bombers, it's critical to make an opening for those land forces. And I'd hurry if I were you, those saiyan warriors look really restless." Overlord said.

"Got ya." Pan nodded as the sun's rays began to light up the sky. Gohan let out a chuckle as the ships soared over them.

"SAIYANS!" Gohan roared as he stood at the bow of the battleship, causing Bardock and the other saiyans to gather in front of him, taking up much of the bow and part of the upperdeck.

"Once, the universe feared us, for we were unstoppable! But, Frieza tried to destroy us! He failed!" Gohan roared getting roars in response.

"The mistakes made by King Vegeta to exile you saved your lives! And now, you will show what true warriors you are, to prove the good king wrong!" Gohan roared, getting roars in response.

"You are not monkeys! You are lions!" Gohan roared, causing the saiyan warriors to roar as they stomped on the floor.

"Those aircraft will smash the defenses apart, leaving those fools open for us! In this one city, lies immortality! Take it! It belongs to you!" Gohan roared, getting massive roars in response.

"YES! We will rip those humans apart, piece by piece!" a gigantic saiyan roared as he stomped to the front, standing before Gohan, getting massive roars from the other saiyans. Gohan gulped a little. This saiyan was at least three feet taller than Gohan. He had a gigantic scar going down his left cheek, and had a huge hammer in his hands that rivaled the one that Tartarus had. Gohan seemed to notice that the end of his hammer had tried blood on it, that was blue, red , yellow, and a mixture of other colors.

"Oh, you're not dreaming." Gohan turned to see Raditz standing next to him.

"Who the hell is that?" Gohan whispered.

"His name is Zenok. He got banished because his level was getting larger than Vegeta's. He used to be one of the deadliest saiyan warriors for smashing in the skulls of not just male warriors, but women, children, and even babies!" Raditz whispered.

"Jesus Christ!" Gohan whispered in shock.

"I know. He's a role model for all saiyans. He was my idol when I was a boy." Raditz chuckled.

"Let's just hope that that girl of yours blows them to hell." Bardock smirked.

**Let's look at Pan Now…**

"Overlord, this is Fox One. We're approaching the coast now. Doesn't look like there's any defense." Pan frowned as the fog faded and London came into view. Like Pan said, it didn't seem like there was any type of defense.

"I read you, Fox One. Scans are reading negative, but don't let your guard down. Remember who we're dealing with." Overlord said.

"I read. Squads, form up in front of the bombers. Bombers, open your bomb bay doors and prepare to drop." Pan said.

"We read! Doors opening." Pan heard over the intercom as they passed over the beach and got into the city.

"Bomb one, away!" Pan heard as she turned to see the first bomb fall from the bomber behind her, flying into the ground and exploding.

"Woo! Bomb two away!" Bomb after bomb continued to fall, destroying everything in their path.

"Targets destroyed, Overlord." Pan smirked.

"Nice job, Fox One. Other squads confirmed to have hit targets as well. Prepare to provide cover for landing ground forces." Overlord continued.

BOOM! The bomber behind Pan exploded, falling in a rain of fire and shrapnel.

"Holy shit!" someone swore. Pan blinked as a Death Eater on a broomstick zoomed past. Pan put the jet into a steep dive, dodging a Reductor Curse that zoomed past where she had been a second ago. Another explosion signaled Pan to a jet exploding

"Overlord, we're being ambushed! Bomber One and Fox Two are down!" Pan yelled as she turned the jet and fired the machine gun, catching one of the Death Eaters in the chest and causing him to fall off the broom with a yell. Pan blinked as an Imperial Starfighter zoomed past her cockpit.

"We read. Reinforcements will join up with you shortly. Just bbbbbzzzzzzzz…" Pan frowned as Overlord was burst out into static.

"Overlord? Overlord, are you there?" Pan asked.

"Ha ha ha… very clever, my American guests. Did you really think you could take us by surprise?" A familiar voice chuckled.

"Cell." Pan hissed.

"So… let the battle begin." Cell chuckled. Pan snarled as she locked onto a starfighter with a missile and fired, turning the starfighter into ash.

"Faster! Soldiers are dying!" Gohan roared.

"Sir, we're already at top speed!" the captain gaped at Gohan. Gohan snarled as he strode back to the bow.

"Hey kid, take a look!" Bardock frowned as he handed Gohan binoculars. Gohan frowned as he put them to his eyes, seeing London growing bigger. He could see explosions throughout the air. He also could see a mass of black growing on the shore.

"So, Cell let the aircraft enter London and ambushed them after letting them bomb their targets? Why wait?" Bardock frowned.

"Because, Cell doesn't care if a few muggles and soldiers die. We've got five minutes." Gohan frowned.

"Men! Get ready! Those fools don't know what awaits them!" Gohan roared, getting roars in response.

"What's going on?" Draco frowned as he stood in front of Buckingham Palace, next to a broom.

"One of those ships is farther ahead than the rest, sir." Mulciber frowned as he looked at Malfoy.

"Son." Malfoy hissed.

"Him again. Must want a fight." Pansy smirked.

"Son has definitely changed since I knew him. Move out!" Draco snarled as he leaped onto his broom, soaring into the air.

"What the hell does General Son think he's doing?" Admirel Simpson gaped. Gohan smirked as he leaped off the ship and soared through the air, smashing into the ground with a wave of sand shooting out from his impact spot. He turned to see a group of Death Eaters staring at him, of several dozen Death Eaters. Gohan immediately snarled as he plunged his blade though the first Death Eater in front of him. He swung his blade through the next one.

"Alright!" Bardock roared as he landed behind Gohan and fired a blue ki blast, disintegrating a Death Eater.

"Does he want to die?" Admirel Simpson gaped.

"RAHHHH!" Zenok roared as he charged past Gohan and swung his hammer through the first Deaht Eater in front of him. Then, he swung his large arm out, catching a Death Eater across the face. He then swung his hammer out, snapping a Death Eater across the neck, causing him to slump to the ground, dead instantly. The saiyans were slaughtering the British soldiers. None of the muggle weapons were working, and the Death Eaters didn't have enough time to yell the spell for Killing Curses.

"Hell yeah! Now that's an asskicking!" one American soldier cheered, starting massive cheers.

"Run! Run for your bloody lives!" one soldier screamed as he took off towards London. The other surviving Death Eaters took off after him.

"COWARDS!" Raditz roared, ignoring the cheers from the ships landing behind them. Gohan looked up to see dozens of helicopters soar over him.

"Heh… looks like Cell just got his ass kicked. Pan, you still with me?" Gohan asked through his mask.

"Sure am, dad!" Pan smirked.

"Overlord, this is General Son. Looks like the beach is ours!" Gohan smirked.

"I read you. Well done, General. Looks like London will be ours before the day is over." Overlord chuckled. Then, a roar made Gohan look up to see…

"Malfoy." Gohan smirked at the group of Death Eaters on brooms, heading towards him. He smirked as he picked up a fallen lamppost, and hurled it at the group of Death Eaters. Goyle let out a loud cry as the lamppost slammed into him, sending him hurtling towards the ground, landing with a sickening crash.

"Goyle!" Malfoy gaped as he landed on the ground next to his friend. Goyle's eyes were glasst, and the lamppost appeared to have impaled his heart. He was dead. Malfoy let out a snarl as he looked at Gohan, who atared back at him.

"We're no match for those monsters! We have to run!" one of the Death Eaters with Malfoy yelled, an instant before he was hit by a gunshot. Malfoy snarled before he leaped onto his broom and took off. Gohan chuckled as he looked around. He looked up to see Scorpius's ships begin to engage in an air battle with the British ships, while more soldiers landed and rushed past Gohan.

"Hmph." He smirked.

**Enjoy it? This story is coming to a close in a few more chapters! Review!**


	79. Operation: Search and Rescue

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 78**

"Ha ha! To today's victory!" Admirel Simpson smiled as he held up a glass in the dining hall of Buckingham palace.

"Hear hear!" the other military officials, including Gohan chuckled as they raised their glasses.

"Half of London in a single day! Marvelous work, General Son. Those warriors of yours were spectacular!" Lieutenant Walker smirked. Mark snarled.

"You saved a lot of lives today, General Son. Cell didn't know what hit him!" Admiral Simpson smirked.

"Thank you very much." Gohan chuckled.

"You're like Achilles from Greek mythology! You're not going to die from a hit to the heel, are you?" a Lieutenant joked, causing mass laughter.

"Thanks." Gohan chuckled, frowning at a thought that entered his head, smiling at the thought.

"With the way things are going, we'll beat the Israelis record for finishing a war!" another lieutenant smirked.

"With all respect, this war won't end until Cell and Voldemort are lying in the ground." Gohan frowned.

"Well said. To victory and freedom!" Admiral Simpson smirked as he raised his glass. Gohan gave a small nod as he sipped his drink.

**Now, let's look at Scorpius and Pan…**

"Thank god you're alive!" Scorpius sighed with relief before he kissed Pan, causing Pan to giggle in his captain's suite on his starship.

"Did you really think that some idiot could kill me?" Pan smirked.

"Is my sister an idiot?" Scorpius smirked.

"No… she's just a bitch." Pan smirked back.

"Don't you think your dad would kill us if he saw us like this?" Scorpius smirked before he kissed Pan again.

"Nahhhh… it'd just give him nightmares." Pan giggled. Then, she gasped as she clutched her arm.

"Pan! What's wrong?" Scorpius gaped.

"Nothing… it's just my Dark Mark. He's really angry, probably because of his loss today." Pan frowned.

"I see…" Scorpius frowned. Then, a knocking at the door made them both whirl in shock.

"Damn it!" Scorpius hissed as Pan pulled up the covers. He went to the door and opened it to see a Separatist standing there.

"Lord Malfoy, General Son wants you and Ms. Weasley to join him in the conference hall in London." The young man said.

"Alright… get out of my chambers!" Scorpius hissed with a red blush across his cheeks.

"Of course, sir. Sorry to disrupt your… privacy." The young man replied. Scorpius could have sworn that the man smiled under his mask when he said that. Since the split between the loyalist and separatist forces of the Empire, the Sepratists now wore green robes, instead of black, to separate separatist from loyalist.

"GET OUT!" Scorpius hissed.

"Of course, my lord." The soldier smirked before he turned and left.

"I'm so sorry, Panny. It seems that…" Scorpius began.

"My dad wants us? Yeah, I heard." Pan narrowed her eyes as she got out of Scorpius's bed and walked over to the closet, pulling out a silk green robe.

"How do I look?" Pan asked as she held the robe against herself. Scorpius sputtered as he turned red.

"Amazing." He sputtered.

"Thanks. I guess it combines with my skin." Pan smirked as she pulled the robe on.

**Several Minutes Later…**

"Thank you all for coming here. I apologize for interrupting today's celebrations." Gohan frowned as he looked around the magically larger tent. Inside the tent was Pan, Scorpius, Sergeant Johnson and his squad, and the Arbiter.

"That's an understatement." Pan narrowed her eyes. Gohan smirked.

"How come the British guys always get the hot chick?" Lieutenant Simon whispered to Private Martin with a smirk on his face.

"I heard that." Scorpius snarled.

"Okay, enough talking about romance. Now, this mission was authorized by the President himself once London was captured. It's dubbed Operation Secure and Rescue. You're the best of the best, which is why I picked you for this mission." Gohan smiled.

"So, what's the mission, sir?" Sergeant Johnson asked.

"We're rescuing a VIP from British custody. We have his location from a tracker he was wearing before his capture. We've tracked his location here." Gohan paused as he typed on several buttons, causing the screen to zoom in on a world map, focusing on England, and then focusing on a small area.

"Wait a minute…" Scorpius frowned.

"Scorpius, I thought you'd recognize it. It's your family's mansion." Gohan said, making the Malfoy boy groan.

"Of course. I forget, back when I was a boy, my father told me that the Dark Lord used our house as his headquarters during the late nineties to punish my grandfather for his failure in the Department of Mysteries." Scorpius groaned.

"Exactly, Scorpius. The plan is to have Sergeant Johnson and his squad drop down with me and Pan in two helicopters under the disillusionment charm. We'll enter the mansion and acquire the VIP through stealth. We'll then be extracted by the Separatist forces. Be ready, we have to expect anything." Gohan frowned.

"Seems simple enough." Johnson frowned.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. This mansion is crawling with loyalist forces, including high ups like Bellatrix Lestrange. Riddle himself might be there. One mistake, and we'll be drowning in fire." Gohan said gravely.

"Not a problem." Johnson smirked.

"Okay. We leave in the morning, while they're focused on the London conflict. Rest up." Gohan smirked

"Who's the VIP?" Johnson asked. Gohan sighed.

"Harry Potter." Gohan finished, making Pan gasp.

**Later…**

Gohan frowned as he looked around the camp from his tent. Then, he smirked.

"Come to see me off, Piccolo?" Gohan smiled as he turned to see the Namekian standing behind him.

"Something like that. You've sure changed, kid." Piccolo frowned at Gohan.

"How? I'm still the same!" Gohan grinned.

"No, you're not. You've grown from that boy at the Cell Games. You're a young man now, and a leader." Piccolo smirked.

"Thanks. My dad with you?" Gohan smirked.

"No. He's still helping your mother with your new sister. You should be careful, Gohan. Cell is planning something." Piccolo frowned.

"He always is. This is going to end soon. I can feel it." Gohan frowned.

"Hmph. Make sure that he's dead this time." Piccolo frowned.

"Count on it." Gohan smirked.

**The Next Day…**

"Johnson, you read me?" Gohan asked as he sat strapped into one of the helicopters, along with Pan and the Arbiter, who looked uncomfortable, due to his large size.

"_We read. We're right alongside you."_ Gohan heard back.

"Malfoy?" Gohan asked.

"_I read. I've got the Revelation standing by for your extraction, just give me the signal."_ Scorpius said.

"So… we're going waist deep into enemy territory, with a huge chance that we'll end up pushing up daisies. Isn't this a job for the black ops guys?" one of the soldiers next to Johnson joked, causing a bunch of laughter.

"We're kicking enemy ass, boys, here's a chance to get your feet wet!" Johnson smirked.

"Hoorah!" the other soldiers laughed.

"Okay… Harry's signal is still strong, and coming from the same location. Looks like the tracer is still working." Gohan smirked.

"What did you use, anyway?" Pan asked.

"Microchip, implanted in the arm. I had Bulma do both me and Harry the summer before we left home. I had a feeling something like this would happen." Gohan frowned.

"Didn't it hurt?" Pan frowned.

"No, not much. Bulma has a few medical degrees. Where do you think Android 18 goes when she needs a doctor?" Gohan chuckled.

"Very funny." Pan muttered.

"Coming from the girl who wears exotic clothing?" Gohan smirked, getting howls of laughter from the other soldiers.

"A t shirt that stops above the bellybutton is not exotic!" Pan snapped.

"That's what my sis used to say!" Lieutenant Simon chuckled.

"Enough joking around, ladies! We're here!" Johnson barked.

"Pilot, stop here! Head back once we drop!" Gohan barked as he leaped out the open door, followed by Pan and the Arbiter, who was using a jet pack to float down. Gohan turned to see Johnson and his men rappel down from their helicopter. What you should notice, is that Gohan, Pan, and the soldiers were clad in all black. The Arbiter was using his invisibility ability from his armor. Gohan gave a signal from his hands.

"We read. We're heading back. Good luck, sir." Gohan heard the pilot say before heading back. It wasn't long before the helicopters vanished. Gohan checked his weapons. He had a knife on his left leg and his wand on his right leg. He also had a sniper rifle attached to his back, and Malfoy's sword on his belt. Since it was still early dawn, they blended into the darkness perfectly.

"Come on!" Gohan hissed at Pan and the Arbiter, who gave swift nods as they followed him. Pan frowned at the silver suitcase in Gohan's left hand.

"Hold up. Johnson and his men." Gohan whispered as he stopped in front of the soldiers. Pan frowned as Gohan attached the suitcase to his back.

"Okay, according to this, we're about a mile west from the location. Proceed with caution." Gohan hissed. Johnson nodded. Gohan could see that the land was mostly grass. After several minutes, Gohan stopped cold before a small ledge, and raised his hand in a stop motion, causing everyone to stop.

"Two." Gohan mouthed. Pan frowned. Sure enough, she could see two Death Eaters walking through the small clearing below.

"I've got the one on the left. Johnson, on the right. On my mark." Gohan whispered. A minute later, Pan watched both Death Eaters topple.

"Nice shot, dad!" Pan whispered as Gohan lowered the sniper rifle.

"Thanks. I practiced." Gohan smirked. Then, everyone slid down the ledge, one at a time.

"Clear the bodies." Johnson ordered. Two soldiers dragged the bodies into a nearby bush.

"Okay, move." Gohan ordered. The soldiers took out into a small run again. They didn't encounter much resistance after that. After an hour and a half of creeping through the mansion grounds, Gohan and the small group found themselves on a ledge overlooking the mansion.

"Huh. Malfoys sure have style, don't they?" Gohan chuckled as he lowered his binoculars.

"Hmph. That gate looks like the only way in." Pan frowned.

"Not to mention, that's some heavy security." Johnson said. He wasn't kidding, and Gohan knew that. He could see at least a dozen heavily armed men, pacing in the grounds in front of the gate. They were evenly spaced from each other.

"Looks like Malfoy got some hired help before he died. Odd of him." Gohan frowned.

"Or it was someone else." Pan wrinkled her nose.

"Well, this definitely proves that he's here. Which one of you is medically trained?" Gohan whispered as he looked at the small squad of soldiers.

"Ummmm… me, sir." Lieutenant Walker said.

"Good. I have a feeling that Harry's going to need a lot of medical attention. I wish that I hadn't run out of Sensu beans." Gohan cursed.

"That conversation is best left for when we are inside the structure, saiyan." The Arbiter said.

"Agreed. Stealth is still our best option. Come on, move." Gohan whispered as he snuck down the ledge. Pan nodded as she and the other's followed Gohan. He waited at the gate for a moment, watching the soldiers. After several minutes, many of them had gone on paths around the house, leaving only two in front of the door.

"Predictable." Gohan smirked. Then, he smirked as his index finger glowed yellow softly. Then, he dragged his finger across the gate in a circle, cutting a man-sized hole.

"Nice! Anything you can't do?" Johnson smirked as Gohan silently pulled the cut piece of fence backwards.

"Yeah. I can't cook for shit." Gohan smirked, resulting in several snickers. In less than a minute, everyone was on the other side of the fence, and Gohan pulled the fence piece back and refused it.

"Okay, Arbiter, with me. I've got the one on the right, you get the one on the left." Gohan whispered. The Arbiter gave a crisp nod, and then turned invisible. Gohan crept towards the man on the left, and crawled behind him. Then, in one instant motion, Gohan yanked out his knife and sliced the man across the throat while Gohan covered the man's mouth with his other hand. He quickly dragged the man back into the bushes. The sound of a choked scream and the sound of a sizzle told Gohan that the Arbiter had taken care of the other soldier.

"Come on!" Gohan hissed as he cocked his knife back into his leg. The other soldiers quickly joined Gohan and the Arbiter.

"Okay, come on! We've got a few minutes before someone comes back!" Gohan hissed as he fiddled with the door.

"Alohamora!" Pan hissed.

"That is not going to wor." Gohan was interrupted by the sound of a click and the door opening.

"Don't say it!" Gohan hissed as he followed Pan inside the house, followed by the other. Then, Gohan closed the door with a soft click.

"No lights! Night vision goggles, on!" Gohan hissed. Johnson and his men nodded as they pulled their goggles on.

"Jesus… look at this stuff!" One of the soldiers breathed as they walked silently through the hallway.

"This is the kind of shit that you see in Bill Gates's house!" another soldier chuckled as he reached out for a vase.

"Don't touch it!" Gohan hissed, causing the soldier to stop cold.

"Ladies! Stop gawking like teenagers and focus!" Johnson barked.

"Right… now, he's close." Gohan frowned as he looked around and raised the device to his face.

"Weird… according to this, he's underground." Gohan frowned.

"This place gives me the shivers." Pan muttered. Then, a painful wail made them stop cold.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Pan gasped.

"Jesus, sounds like a ghost." A soldier whispered. Gohan crept up to see a Death Eater standing at the edge of the hall. Gohan immediately stabbed the man in the throat, and dragged him into a closet.

"Don't you think someone will notice that?" Pan hissed.

"Not since I stuffed the body into a closet filled with towels." Gohan smirked.

"I'm starting to see how you're my dad." Pan rolled her eyes.

"Quiet! It's three thirty. You wake anyone now, and we're dead!" Gohan hissed as he crept down a series of stairways, stopping at the bottom.

"We must be in the dungeons." Pan frowned as she looked around.

"Looks deserted." One of the men behind Johnson commented.

"Don't get lazy, marine, everyone knows that looks ain't everything!" Johnson barked. Gohan paused as he stopped at a stairway that led downwards to iron bars.

"This is it. His signal's coming from down there!" Gohan hissed, getting nods.

"This is it…" Pan said softly as they crept down the stairs, stopping at the iron bars.

"Set the charges!" Gohan ordered.

"You heard him, Marines, go!" Johnson ordered. Two marines nodded as they knelt before the door and set charges at each side, and then standing against the door.

"Cover your eyes!" Gohan ordered. Pan nodded.

"NOW!" Gohan ordered. In the next second, the charges exploded, sending the door flying inwards, causing shocked screams on the other side as Gohan leaped through the door, quickly followed by everyone else.

"On the ground! Hands on your head!" Johnson barked as Gohan looked around.

"Wait! Don't shoot, please!" a familiar voice cried out, making Gohan blink as he turned.

"Dean?" Gohan blinked in shock as he lit a small ki ball, revealing the face of his former classmate.

"Gohan?" Dean blinked in shock as Gohan pulled back his cloak, revealing his face.

"You know this guy?" Johnson frowned.

"Yeah, I know him, we were classmates for over six years! How'd you get here, Dean?" Gohan asked as he smashed Dean's chains.

"I got nabbed by your clone. Ambushed me, Ted Tonks, Gornurk, Griphook, and Dirk Cresswell. He killed Gornurk, Cresswell, and Ted, and almost killed me and Griphook. That's how I got this." Dean turned his head to show Gohan the left side of his face, which Gohan gaped at. He had a long scar going down his face and one across, like a T. He squeaked when he saw the Arbiter.

"Dean, calm down. We're getting you out of here. We've got a doctor with us, he'll help you. I brought a few friends with me from America." Gohan smirked.

"Of course you did… you seem to have a knack for making friends." Dean chuckled.

"Sir, we found these three so far." Gohan turned to see Private Martin standing in front of…

"Luna? Ollivander? Griphook?" Gohan blinked in surprise at the three.

"I see you remember me, saiyan." The goblin hissed.

"Shut up!" Lieutenant Simon growled.

"Friend! It's great to see old friends again! Hi Ginny!" Luna smiled, despite looking filthy. Although… Olivander looked even worse.

"I'm… not Ginny. My name's Pan." Pan blinked.

"You sure look like Ginny." Luna frowned.

"Luna! Where's Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Oh… he's back there. He doesn't look very good." Luna frowned.

"Walker! Tend to these while we get Harry!" Gohan ordered. He and pan rushed to the back of the dungeon to see…

"HARRY!" Pan and Gohan gaped at their friend, who was leaning against the wall and had his head slumped down. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, and really smelled. He didn't look like he had gotten a haircut the entire time he spent in captivity.

"Jesus Christ…" Gohan snarled as he smashed Harry's chains.

"He's alive!" Pan sighed with relief as she checked Harry's pulse.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you out of here." Gohan chuckled as he put Harry's left arm around his shoulder, Pan doing the same with his right. Slowly, they helped Harry over to the others.

"Jesus…" One soldier breathed as Pan and Gohan softly leaned Harry against the wall. Walker immediately checked him.

"They're all suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, and a deficiency of Vitamin D, probably from being down here so long. And that's just the beginning with Potter, from what I can see. They need to be hospitalized as soon as possible to undergo treatment. I'm not sure about the goblin. I'm not an expert on Goblin physiology." Lieutenant Walker said as he put his stethoscope back. Griphook snarled at him.

"Do we do goblins?" Lieutenant Simon joked.

"Another statement like that and you'll get a court martial!" Gohan snarled, making Griphook frown.

"Okay, dad, let's get outta here. Call Scorp, will ya?" Pan glared at Gohan.

"Dad! Did she just call you dad?" Dean gaped. Gohan ignored him as he pulled up a communicator to his mouth.

"Lord Malfoy, VIP acquired. We could sure use a ride outta here before anyone wakes up!" Gohan ordred.

"MALFOY? Whose house do you think we're in?" Dean sputtered.

"That ain't gonna work!" Malfoy's voice came over. Gohan's blood went cold.

"What?" Gohan gasped.

"I'm sorry! A scout spotted us, and now we're in a battle with two ships! I'm sorry, General, but you're on your own! We've got to retreat! Bzzzzzzz…" Scorpius's voice burst into static.

"GAAAAHHH! DAMN IT!" Gohan cursed as he kicked the wall.

"What do we do now, Dad? What's the Contingency Plan?" Pan gaped.

"Ow!" Lieutenant Simon cursed as he backed up and sucked his finger.

"What'd you cut yourself with, miss?" Johnson smirked.

"This." Pan frowned as she carefully picked up a piece of glass.

"Huh. Must have been on the floor…" Gohan trailed off as he held the piece of glass up as he stared at it.

"Dad?" Pan frowned, But Gohan didn't answer. Because, as he stared at the glass, it wasn't his eye that was staring back at him. It was Dumbledore's.

"Help! I'm stranded in Malfoy Manor's dungeons! Help!" Gohan yelled. The eye blinked, and then was gone.

"Are you okay, dad?" Pan blinked.

"What do you want!" Bellatrix's voice screamed from upstairs, making everyone's blood go cold.

"Oh… shit…" Pan gasped.

"I thought she'd be in London!" Gohan gaped.

"Quiet!" Johnson hissed. Everyone instantly went quiet.

"Why are you waking us at this hour, Russian?" Bellatrix hissed as she paced in front of Alex, while Narcissa sat behind her in a dressing robe and Wormtail stood feebly by a door.

"Because, one of our scouts caught a separatist starship waiting two miles away. It got turned back, but it seems like they were waiting for something… or someone." Alex frowned.

"Damn it…" Gohan hissed. But then, several yelps ensured. Gohan whirled to see…

"Dobby?" Gohan gaped at the sight of the house elf, standing between the soldiers. It was clear that he was petrified, although Gohan couldn't be sure if the source of Dobby's fear was being in the home of his former masters, or the heavily armed soldiers and alien around him.

"Oh! Gohan Son! So good to see you again!" Dobby said.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" Gohan sputtered.

"You know this thing?" Johnson gaped.

"Dobby has come to help Gohan Son, of course! Dobby will always help Gohan Son and Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked.

"You can apparate out of here! Maybe this mission can be a success after all…" Gohan grinned.

"Dad, two things. One, you are a saiyan. Can't you apparate out of here? Second, use that brain of yours to think of something before they put two and two together and come down here?" Pan hissed.

"How about the American headquarters in London?" Pan asked.

"No… the last we should take these guys is a war zone. I've got it!" Gohan grinned as he whirled to look at Dobby.

"Wait, you turned London into a war zone?" Dean sputtered. Gohan ignored him.

"Go to Shell Cottage. It's on the outskirts of Tinworth. Pretty far off from any fighting. The last I checked, Bill and Fleur were staying there. Johnson, your men go with them, except for you. I need you for something. Lieutenant Walker, identify yourself immediately. Tell them that Gohan sent you, and the keyword is Quidditch." Gohan frowned.

"Sir?" Johnson gaped.

"That's an order. Protect these wounded with your life." We'll be right behind you to cover your escape. They'll hear the crack when you leave." Gohan said as he and Pan backed against different sides of the door. He blinked as everyone held hands except Gohan, Pan, and the Arbiter.

"And Dobby… thank you. For everything. You're a good friend." Gohan smiled.

"You are most welcome, Gohan Son!" Dobby squeaked. Then, they vanished with a crack.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked.

"Sounds like it came from downstairs…" Alex trailed off.

"Potter." Bellatrix and Alex said at the same time.

"WORMTAIL! Downstairs, check on Potter! If he escapes, the Dark Lord will kill us all!" Bellatrix hissed with fear in her voice, causing Wormtail to rush out.

"Or him…" Narcissa said softly.

"Don't talk about that fool in my house!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Your house? This house belongs to Draco, ever since Lucius…" Narcissa trailed off.

"Lucius was disgraced the moment he lost his wand!" Bellatrix hissed. Gohan gritted his teeth as he heard Wormtail get closer.

"Guys, leave him to me. I owe him one, and he deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life for the things he's done." Gohan hissed as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You don't need to tell me twice, father. I know what he's done." Pan snarled. Then, Wormtail rushed down the steps and opened the iron door, coming in a second later. He stopped as he stared into the seemingly empty room. Then, Gohan tackled Pettigrew!

"Remember me, jackass?" Gohan snarled when he and Pettigrew saw each other. Pettigrew squeaked as his metal fist flew out and nailed Gohan in the chin. Gohan snarled as he gritted his teeth.

"You're not getting away this time!" Gohan snarled as he leaped from Wormtail and pulled out Malfoy's blade in one motion as he whirled to see Wormtail leap towards him. He swung the blade to catch Wormtail's silver hand at the wrist, completely severing it from the former Maurader. He then followed by a fierce blow, sending Wormtail flying into the wall. He slumped down, unconscious.

"That was for James and Lily, you dick." Gohan snarled as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"That idiot made you bleed?" Pan giggled.

"Not him, this! Piece of junk." Gohan snarled as he picked up Wormtail's silver hand, which felt cold as ice. He snarled as he squeezed the hand, which crumbled into dust. He turned to see Pan tie Wormtail's hands and feet.

"Should we kill him?" The Arbiter asked.

"Guy looks like he's seen better days." Johnson commented as he poked Wormtail's unconscious form.

"No. despite the fact that he deserves it" Gohan sighed. Then, a second crack made Gohan turned to see Dobby reappear.

"Harry Potter is safe, Gohan Son!" Dobby squeaked.

"Nice timing, Dobby, great job! Can you get Johnson and this garbage to the American headquarters at Buckingham Palace?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, Gohan Son. Meet me at the top of the staircase in ten seconds!" Dobby said as Johnson put one hand on Pettigrew and one hand on the elf. Then, they vanished.

"What's going on down there?" Bellatrix's voice hissed.

"Come on!" Gohan hissed to Pan as he charged up the staircase, his daughter right behind him. He charged up the stairs and into the hallway, and smashed the living room doors open, sending them flying. The smoke faded to reveal a shocked Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Alex.

"You…" Narcissa said softly.

"We meet again, Bellatrix." Gohan smirked. The witch cackled at him.

"So, this is the legendary Hero With No Fear, the one that they all fear? I must expect, I was expecting someone more… older." Alex frowned.

"Thanks." Gohan smirked.

"That's my husband's blade." Narcissa said softly from where she was.

"I didn't kill your husband, Ms. Malfoy. I beat and disarmed him in conflict, and told him to run to another country. A helicopter crashed on top of him." Gohan answered calmly.

"He lies, of course." Bellatrix hissed.

"Enough of this. We're leaving." Gohan snarled.

"I think not." A voice said, making Narcissa and Pan's eyes widen.

"You." Pan hissed.

"Pan Weasley, we meet again. Been too long, old friend." Another voice chuckled as a second figure strode in through the drawing room doors, making Pan snarl and Gohan blink.

"Morgana." Pan hissed at the sight of the young witch.

"So… Morgana Riddle, we meet at last. I've heard a lot about you." Gohan smirked.

"I could say the same… oh my… I see where your son got his looks. So sexy… I love it!" Morgana smiled as she licked her lips, reminding Gohan of a hungry leopard.

""You try to seduce my father, and I will cut your head off!" Pan snarled. Morgana smiled as her eyes slowly began to glow purple. Then, she gasped and ducked just in time to avoid an energy blade that swung over her head. Narcissa screamed as Bellatrix and Alex leaped back, drawing weapons in the process.

"Arbiter!" Morgana snarled as she faced the alien. Arbiter swung out with his other hand, but Morgana caught it. Then, Alex tackled him.

"Die, you alien filth!" the Russian snarled. Pan brought her wand to meet Belltarix, a duel instantly starting between the two witches.

"You are not worthy to possess the Dark Mark! I will cut it off your corpse!" Bellatrix snarled as she sent Pan's wand flying. Pan flipped through the air and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix looked terrified.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix screamed.

"I found it." Pan smirked.

"You've been in my vault… HAVEN'T YOU!?" Bellatrix screamed. Pan almost got hit by the Killing Curse that soared over her head. Then, a stunning spell smashed her in the chest, taking Pan by complete surprise, sending her flying.

"What else did you take?" Bellatrix screamed.

"Uhhh… nothing! I swear!" Pan gasped, while trying to find the opening to free herself.

"LIAR! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed, causing Pan to wail in pain.

"PAN!" Gohan gaped as he turned to blast Bellatrix, but, he found Morgana standing in front of him.

"Get out of my way." Gohan hissed.

"Now, now, what's the rush? You should relax…" Morgana breathed softly as she breathed hot breath on him, making a shiver go through him. And… something else, a warm, cozy feeling. Gohan didn't notice as Morgana's eyes began to softly glow purple.

"Dad! No! Don't look at her!" Pan cried out.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix cackled as she hit Pan with another Cruciatrus Curse, causing her to scream in more pain. But, the scream didn't register in Gohan's ears. All he could focus on was the young woman in front of him.

"Wow… she's so beautiful. Soft skin, beautiful eyes, flawless hair… perfection." Gohan breathed as he stared at her, a blush going over his cheeks. Morgana giggled as the purple glow in her eyes intensified and glowed deeper. (If you want a soundtrack, use the music from the chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian, when they were string to stop the resurrection of the White Witch,)

"Wow… a man of few words. And such a build! Together, you and I could rule the Empire… forever. No Cell, no more Dark Lord, just King and Queen." Morgana smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gohan, pulling them close til they were nose to nose.

"Daddy, no! She'll turn you into Tyranus!" Pan screamed.

"Fool!" The Arbiter roared as he continued to duel Alex. Normally, the Arbiter could beat any human on a one on one duel quickly. But, the hardened Russian was well verses in combat himself, and continued to keep up against the large alien, neither being able to kill the other.

"King… with you…" Gohan said softly. Morgana smiled, showing off her brilliant white teeth.

"Wow… is there anything about you that doesn't reflect a Greek Goddess?" Gohan asked softly.

"A literate man… I love it!" Morgana giggled as she pulled him even closer.

"_Perfect… this is too good to be true! If I can get Gohan Son to be mine, I'll be unstoppable! Not even Cell can stop me!"_ Morgana sneered as her eyes intensified even more.

"Come on, come on!" Pan snarled as she tried to push herself up, only to get hit by another spell from Bellatrix.

"Kiss me…" Morgana said softly as she leaned in towards Gohan.

"NO!" Pan screamed desprately, but it was too late. She watched in horror as Gohan and Morgana's lips met.

"Wow…" Gohan breathed. He felt like he was in pure bliss. Morgana smiled as her eyes started to turn from purple to red. Then, a creaking noise made both her and Bellatrix look up to see Dobby sitting on top of the chandelier, unscrewing it. Then, it snapped and collapsed, shooting downwards. Morgana screamed as she separated from Gohan and pushed away, sending Gohan tumbling backwards to land next to Pan while Morgana and Bellatrix barely avoided the falling chandelier. The silver case bounced away from Gohan, sliding to a stop when it hit Narcissa's chair. Morgana screamed in pain as blood stemmed from cuts in her hands, and her eyes turned to normal. The Arbiter smashed Alex across the face, and slashed him across the chest with his energy sword, dropping the Russian. He then leaped and landed next to Pan and Gohan.

"On your feet, witch!" the alien snarled.

"Wha… what happened?" Gohan gasped as he looked around in shock.

"Dobby! You dropped the chandelier?" Narcissa screamed with shock.

"You stupid, insolent, filthy bottom feeder! You ruined everything! You almost killed me!" Morgana screamed with rage, her eyes glowing red.

"Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to main, or seriously injure!" Dobby squeaked as Gohan and Pan staggered to their feet. Pan blinked at Bellatrix's wand and hers, which were lying in front of her. She quickly grabbed them and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Nice one! How do you like that, Morgana? You just got your ass kicked by a house elf! No one is going to take you seriously again, you bitch!" Pan howled with laughter. Morgana hissed with rage as she brought her wand out. Dobby snapped his fingers, causing Morgana's wand to fly out of her hand and land in Dobby's. She sputtered with shock as her eyes turned to normal.

"How dare you take a witch's wand! How dare you defy your masters!" Bellatrix screamed with rage. Dobby got a defiant look on his face that awed Gohan, Pan, and, from the looks of it, even Morgana.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Gohan Son and his friends!" Dobby squeaked.

"I promise you all, when this ends, you'll all join Lucius in hell! And that includes Draco! I'll make sure to do it myself!" Gohan roared, making Narcissa go white. Then, he felt Pan grab his hand, and he grabbed Dobby's.

"Enjoy my present!" he snarled, and then he felt a familiar tug at his navel. The room vanished into a mixtures of lights, a flash of purple being the last thing he saw. Gohan felt Dobby's hand jerk in his. Gohan frowned.

"_Must want to take direction."_ Gohan frowned. He smiled and squeezed Dobby's hand to indicate that that was fine with him. Then, Gohan slammed into the ground face first, and breathed in the scent of ocean air. He sat up to find himself on a beach. He could see a cottage nearby. He turned to see Pan and the Arbiter get up several feet away.

"Sir!" he turned to see several people run out of the cottage.

"Dobby, nice job! We really owe you one!" Gohan grinned. Then, he turned around, and the grin on his face vanished, quickly being replaced by a look of shock and horror.

"Gohan Son…" Dobby said softly as he swayed on his feet. Gohan watched in horror as a red stain crept down Dobby's clothes from a red spot on his chest.

"NO!" Gohan grabbed the elf just in time, cradling him.

"Hang on, dammit, hang on! We can fix it!" Gohan pleaded as he stared down at Dobby, who gave a tiny squeak.

"WALKER! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Gohan roared so loud that the ground shook.

"Such a beautiful place, to be with friends. Gohan Son… thank you for being Dobby's friend." Then, something disappeared in Dobby's eyes, and the little elf went limp.

"Dobby! No!" Gohan gritted his teeth in rage.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Pan sniffed softly as she stood next to Gohan.

"Rah!" Gohan whirled and fired a pair of beams from his eyes, smashing into the ground with a small explosion. When the smoke faded, there was a hole in the ground. Gohan walked to the side of the hole with Dobby's body, and knelt to the side, softly placing Dobby's body inside it. Gohan didn't even look at the squad of American soldiers behind him, or at Bill and Fluer.

"Huph!" the soldiers lined up and saluted behind Gohan with their guns armed. Then, they turned and fired harmlessly towards the sea, slightly startling Pan.

Gohan finished patting the dirt over Dobby's grave and stood up. Then, he turned towards a large rock and held his hand out. A second later, the rock rumbled, and floated out of the ground. Gohan then fired a beam out of his finger, slicing the rock until a small curve shaped rock was left. He then moved his hand until the rock was in front of the grave. Then, Gohan lowered his hand, causing the rock to lower onto the ground. Then, a red beam shot out of Gohan's finger and melted into the rock, foming letters. When he lowered his hand, there were words on the stone.

"Here lies Dobby, A Free Elf."

"You know, I've buried friends and family too. When I'm like this, I remember a song. It kinda goes like this… "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow…" Pan began singing softly. (Now, where is that from?) Gohan stood up and pulled out a small round device. Pan stopped singing and blinked.

"What's that, dad?" Pan frowned.

"Payback. This is for Dobby." Gohan smirked as he pressed the button.

**Malfoy Manor…**

"RAHHHH!" Voldemort screamed.

"Calm yourself, Riddle." Cell frowned as he crossed his arms. The two were currently in the manor living room, where Bellatrix, Alex, Narcissa, Draco, Morgana, and the rest of Alex's men were standing. The majority looked terrified. Alex's chest was bandaged.

"This is your fault! Potter would be dead now if you hadn't been so idiotic!" Voldemort hissed.

"No, the elf was a problem. One that I removed." Morgana smirked.

"Well done." Cell smirked.

"_I hate to admit it… but that elf's resilience earned my respect."_ The young witch frowned.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"What's that noise?" Morgana frowned.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Hmph. It's coming from this." Alex frowned as he picked up a silver case.

"That's the case that Son dropped when the chandelier fell." Morgana frowned.

"It won't open." Alex frowned as he attempted to open it first with his hands, then a knife, then a Alohamora.

Beep Beep Beep beep beep beep beep!

"Wait a second…" Then, Cell's eyes widened with surprise.

"Get back! It's a bomb!" Morgana screamed, instantly causing mass panic as everyone took off for the exit.

Beep Beep beep beep beep beep!

"Ebat' kopat''(aw shit.) Alex groaned.

BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

**What do you think? I was in Disney the last few days, which is why I haven't updated. This is coming to a close. Review!**


	80. Negotiating with Griphook

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 79**

"Thank you for the food, Fleur." Gohan smiled weakly.

"Thank eu erry much." Fluer smiled as she took Gohan's plate away. Pan was also eating a meal, and the other soldiers were out patrolling.

"This is good! I like French cuisine!" Pan smiled as she finished her food. Fleur smiled as she took Pan's plate.

"Okay, I put them all to bed. Harry's with the doctor now. What happened to him?" Bill asked as she sat at the table.

"Hell." Gohan answered plainly. Bill gave a small nod.

"What is this place, anyway? It's nice." Pan frowned as she ran her hand through a group of shells on a string.

"It's a safehouse, for the Order. Me, my brothers, and sister used to come here when we were little. It was our aunt's." Bill answered.

"By the way, what did you do, earlier? With the button." Pan frowned. Gohan chuckled.

"Oh yeah… I planned that from the start. That suitcase was…" Gohan began.

**5 Seconds later…**

"A BOMB?"

**Malfoy Manor…**

The great mansion had now been reduced to a pile of rubble. The smoke finally settled and silence settled. Then, Cell shot from the rubble and landed on his feet. He frowned as he turned to see a pile of rubble explode to reveal Riddle and Bellatrix, the latter whom looked badly shaken.

"Draco! Cissy! Russian! Get up!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Don't bother calling out for the Russian, he was holding the blasted thing! Looks like everyone else bit it too." Cell smirked. Then, he frowned and smashed his hand into the ground. A second later, he yanked out Draco's unconscious form. He looked horrible, and part of his face was burned and scarred.

"Oh oh…" Cell chuckled as he dropped Malfoy.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix called out curiously, to see if her sister was still alive. No one called out. A faint groan made Cell turn to see Malfoy sit up. He howled as he clutched his once beautiful face.

"It seems that Gohan Son blew up your house." Cell smirked. Malfoy sat up with shock.

CRACK! The ground exploded, and Cell turned to see Morgana shoot out of the ground, surrounded by a blue energy shield. She took a deep breath as the blue shield disappeared.

"That was close. Curse that little elf…" Morgana frowned.

"Every fire makes jewels, Morgana." Cell smirked.

**Shell Cottage…**

"Don't you think that this will come back to bite you?" Pan groaned.

"The way I see it, Riddle has one less place to run." Gohan smirked.

"That was extremely irresponsible, Gohan." Bill frowned.

"Aw, come on!" Gohan laughed nervously. Everyone groaned.

"e asn't changed!" Fleur muttered.

Then, the sound of someone walking down the stairs made them turn to see Lieutenant Walker walk into the room.

"Okay… I did the best I could with them all, considering what I've got on hand. I gave the goblin some skelegrow, he'll be fine in a few days. Mr. Thomas and Ms. Lovegood are fully awake and alert, although, I'm a bit concerned about Ms. Lovegood's mental state. She asked me if I've seen the Crumple Horned Snorack in America." The young man frowned, getting a grin from Gohan.

"No, that's not it, she's always like that." Gohan chuckled.

"Okay… Ollivander is suffering from extended dehydration, loss of vitamin D, and malnutrition, and suffers from long trem abuse from the Cruciatus cruse. He needs an IV and a blood replenishment spell." Walker frowned.

"You saved the worse for last…" Gohan smirked.

"You said that Potter was there for a month, but, his state is worse than Ollivander. He's got electrical burns, various cuts and bruises, and extended suffrage from the Cruciatus curse. I had to put him in a medically induced coma to apply anesthetic and to stop the bleeding. I wouldn't move him for a month." The young man said.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant." Gohan smiled. The doctor nodded as he walked back upstairs.

"Hey, what happened to your mother? Piccolo said the house was deserted when he and my dad were there." Gohan frowned.

"Yes, I do… the family moved to Aunt Muriel's after Ron…" Bill trailed off. Gohan and Pan glanced at each other.

"You heard?" Pan asked softly.

"The bastard announced it." Bill said softly as his fist clenched.

"He died a hero. I was there. His death gave us the time to strike back." Pan said.

"Ginny's alive, if it helps. She's in the states." Gohan said, making Bill brighten a little. Gohan decided to leave out the part where she was in an American high security prison.

"Thank god, that will really help mum. Do you know where Fred and George are, by the way?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I do. Saved my ass in the States. Right now, they're… oh." Gohan gulped.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Well… London, last I checked." Gohan gulped.

"God damn it." Bill snapped.

"Look, President Clinton and Griffin gave me a blank check to use any resources to kill Riddle. When London falls, and it will fall, Riddle will be on the run. He'll be dead by the end of the year." Gohan said.

"You don't know that." Bill frowned.

"I just stopped World War Three! Riddle was planning to invade all of Europe, including France!" Gohan snapped.

"You didn't stop it, you started it! You and that android!" Bill snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Fleur screamed, making both Order members shut up from her extremely angry look.

"I'm sorry, lost myself." Gohan apologized to Bill.

"I'm sorry, too."

"We need to refocus. Without Harry, Riddle has lost his winning card. And then there's Morgana." Pan snarled

"Speaking of that… is Morgana a veela?" Gohan shivered at the memory of the witch's seduction of him.

"Vot?" Fleur frowned at the mention of her species.

"Who?" Bill frowned.

"Morgana Riddle, Tom Riddle's daughter from my time. Trust me, those looks only go skin deep." Pan frowned.

"Why say she is a veela?" Fleur asked.

"Well, she certainly acted like one! She tried to make me fall in love with her!" Gohan protested.

"You're not the first one she's done that to." Pan said.

"How?" Fleur demanded. Gohan nervously began with how Morgana stopped him from attacking Bellatrix and finished with her kissing him. Fleur looked livid when he finished.

"She ees not ey eela!" Fleur exploded, then unleashing livid French curses. Bill calmed her down after several minutes.

"No veela acts like that. My muzzer and grand muzzers eyes have never turned purple when they use their power, and neither have mine!" Fleur frowned.

"True. Although, Fleur, our first meeting was certainly explosive." Gohan chuckled, making Bill frown.

"En more ways than one." Fleur frowned at Gohan, making him laugh nervously.

"What did he do?" Pan blinked.

"You don't want to know." Fleur said. Gohan gave Pan a look that said "Leave it." So, she did.

"Oh, congratulations on your new sister. Fred sent an owl." Bill said, causing Gohan to smile.

"Thanks. She's pretty cute already." Gohan chuckled.

"Vot's her name?" Fleur asked.

"Victoria Veronica Son." Gohan smiled.

"Nice." Bill chuckled.

"Yeah… keeps reminding me what I'm fighting for. Her name means Victory in Spanish, since we beat Cell at New York a few days prior." Gohan said.

"Oh oh, did we hear about that. I heard that you killed a lot of Death Eaters, including Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Is he really dead?" bill asked.

"Yes, he is. I also revealed a plot to eradicate the Elites, causing a civil war. Not only did Riddle's plans for global extension collapse, his allies are being blockaded. He's weak now. Why not hit him hard? At this point, the Death Eaters are more scared of me than Riddle. I'm like Achilles from Greek legend." Gohan smirked.

"Yes, I've read the Illiad. I hope you don't end up the same way as Achilles." Bill frowned.

"Thanks. I just hate not knowing about an opponent. Morgana's power is dangerous, extremely dangerous." Gohan frowned.

"Hey Gohan, can I talk to you?" Pan asked.

"Ummmm… sure." Gohan frowned as he followed Pan, surprised at Pan's address of him.

"What?" Gohan frowned once they were outside.

"I wanted to tell you something interesting. When I fought Bellatrix, she was terrified when she saw my sword. She asked me what else I took. It's a funny coincidence that one of the places that Baba showed us was Gringotts, isn't it?" Pan smirked. Gohan got a gigantic grin on his face.

"Pan, you. Are. Brilliant!" Gohan grinned.

"But… you need Griphook's help to do it." Pan frowned, making Gohan blink.

"Hmmmmm… I see. Gringotts and Diagon Alley are still under British control. Still… I'll ask him." Gohan frowned as he walked back inside, Pan right behind him. Walker was talking with Bill.

"We need to talk to Griphook. Is he awake?" Gohan asked, making the American blink.

"He's on the first left." Fleur said

"Well, yes, but." Walker began, but Gohan and Pan walked past him and up the stairs, before tapping on the door.

"Come in." a voice said. Gohan and Pan walked in to see Griphook sitting by the window.

"How are you?" Gohan asked.

"Alive." The goblin answered, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Well, you probably don't remember me…" Gohan began.

"I helped you when you came to Gringotts with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley family. You were one of the first wizards I've met who used zeni, besides Ms. Kiara Son. Do inform her that as the last living member of the House of Black, the Black family vaults are hers." Griphook said plainly.

"Good to know." Gohan said. He wasn;t even going to ask how the goblin knew that. At this point, he was starting to accept the fact that Dumbledore did a lot of bad things.

"Besides, Gohan Son, your exploits have made you famous amongst goblins. You rival Potter himself." Griphook said.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"You buried the elf. You brought me here." The goblin stated.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"You are… an unusual wizard. You possess a Flying Nimbus." Griphook stated.

"Yes, I do. I got it from my father, who got it from Master Roshi, who himself got it from Korin, long ago." Gohan said.

"Yes, it is rare to see a pure-hearted being. These days, everyone's corrupted." The goblin said.

"Hey, that's not." A look from Gohan shut Pan up.

"I know what you mean." Gohan said as he looked at Griphook. The goblin frowned as he looked at Gohan, and then Pan.

"Where did you get that sword?" Griphook asked, making Pan blink.

"The only person I stole this from was Cell, in his trophy room. It presented itself to me. It's not the one you know." Pan said as she held the Sword of Gryffindor out.

"I think not. That sword is goblin made." Griphook said.

"Pan came here from an alternate future, and brought the sword with her." Gohan said.

"You don't lie. So there are two…" Griphook said softly.

"I'm not sure where the other is. Dumbledore left it to Harry Potter in his will, but the Minister, Scrimhouger, refused to. He said that the sword wasn't Dumbledore's to give." Gohan said.

"And he is correct. It doesn't belong to any wizard, including her." Griphook frowned at Pan, who looked shocked.

"Before we continue, why did Bellatrix think that my sword was in her vault?" Pan asked. Gohan noticed that Griphook looked angry at Pan's use of the word "my sword."

"It's complicated." Griphook smiled.

"How?" Gohan asked. Griphook frowned at the saiyan while he looked like he was thinking, and then he continued.

"There is a sword in Ms. Lestrange's vault identical to that one, but it is a fake. It was placed there this past summer." Griphook said.

"And she never suspected that it was a fake?" Gohan frowned, slightly confused. If there was one thing that Bellatrix wasn't, it was stupid.

"No, the replica is wizard made, not goblin made. It is very convincing. Only a goblin would recognize that as the true sword of Gryffindor." Griphook said.

"Wait… if it was put in Gringotts, who put it there?" Pan frowned.

"A Hogwarts professor. As I understand, he's now headmaster." Griphook said. Pan gaped while Gohan stared in shock. That made him think of the man's memories, which he had hidden in a capsule until he could find a Pensive.

"He's dead." Gohan said.

"Is he now?" Griphook asked curiously.

"Yes… he died in the Battle of New York City. Got a bullet through the heart. I watched him bleed out to death." Gohan frowned.

"If Snape had the real sword from this time… the knowledge of where it is died with him." Pan frowned.

"That is unfortunate…" Griphook frowned.

"There is another matter we need to discuss." Gohan said.

"And what might that be?" Griphook asked curiously.

"I need to get into Gringotts." Gohan said. Griphook betrayed the slightest emotion of surprise, before regaining his composure.

"It's impossible, even for you, saiyan." Griphook said.

"I know. Alone, yes. With you, no." Gohan smiled. Griphook frowned.

"Why should I help you?" Griphook asked.

"Look, you can take anything you want!" Pan said. That was the wrong thing to say.

"I apologize for my daughter's actions. She won't be saying anything else." Gohan glared at Pan, who shut up.

"Now, England and America are at war. I trust you know this." Gohan said. The goblin nodded.

"Well, thousands of American soldiers continue to enter London everyday. The Death Eaters will be driven out in little less than a week. Now, with your help, I could convince the American Ministry to return control of Gringotts to the goblins." Gohan said, making Pan gape and Griphook look at him with interest.

"Griffin will never let you do that! Half the vaults belong to Death Eaters!" Gohan glared at her.

"Very well, saiyan, you seem to be a being of honor. Your terms are well, but, I want one more thing as my payment." Griphook said.

"What might that be?" Gohan asked.

"That." Gohan followed Griphook's gaze to look at the Sword of Gryffindor in Pan's hands.

"What? No! It's mine! It came to me!" Pan said as she kept a stern grip on the blade.

"That's fine. Pan, give me the blade." Gohan said in a dangeroud tone that said "I will take it off your corpse." Pan glared at him with Ginny's look, but, the saiyan didn't relent. Finally, Pan gave in and pushed the blade towards him. He took the blade by the handle. She snarled as she stormed out, leaving Gohan and the goblin.

"Do we have a deal?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Griphook said while eying the blade.

"Very well. The Sword of Gryffindor is yours. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding." Gohan said as he held the blade out. Griphook took it with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Apology accepted." The goblin smiled, making Gohan shiver slightly.

"We'll begin planning soon as possible." Gohan said.

"Very well. Oh, and one more thing." Griphook said as Gohan reached the door.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Should you become the Minister of Magic after this mess, I have a feeling you'll be much better than that idiot Fudge. I was not expecting you to keep your word." The goblin frowned.

"You're welcome." Gohan smirked as he left. He walked downstairs to see Pan sitting at the table with Bill. Fluer was upstairs, having passed Gohan on his way down.

"I can't believe you." Pan snarled.

"Like I said, it's important to have allies. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Gohan smirked.

"Pan here mentioned that you were negotiating with Griphook." Bill frowned.

"Yes… is there a problem?" Gohan frowned.

"Gohan, I've worked with goblins since I graduated Hogwarts. There are things about them that you don't understand." Bill frowned.

"What I don;'t understand, is why he insisted that the Sword of Gryffindor belonged to the goblins." Pan frowned.

"You don't understand, Pan, nobody could understand unless they have lived with goblins. To a goblin, the rightful and true master of any object is the maker, not the purchaser. All goblin-made objects are, in goblin eyes, rightfully theirs."

"But if it was bought -" Pan frowned.

"- then they would consider it rented by the one who had paid the money. They have, however, great difficulty with the idea of goblin-made objects passing from wizard to wizard. You saw Griphook's face when you were cleaning that sword. He disapproves. I believe he thinks, as do the fiercest of his kind, that it ought to have been returned to the goblins once the original purchaser died. They consider our habit of keeping goblin-made objects, passing them from wizard to wizard without further payment, little more than theft." Bill said.

"I can see how that makes tension. I just discovered myself that my ancestor, King Baxan, led the saiyan race to Earth, and tried to invade Earth a thousand years ago, but was defeated by Merlin." Gohan said, making Bill blink in surprise.

"I see… I'm surprised that such an important event was lost to history, especially when Vegeta showed up." Bill frowned.

"But, the saiyans left the planet after building the pyramids to seal off their ships. That's why no one remembers them. You're lucky not to have activated the security systems." Gohan frowned.

"He's right. I saw thousands of wands in one of the pyramids, from the bodies." Pan said.

"I see… that explains the mysterious disappearances and why we couldn't penetrate several of them." Bill frowned.

"At least saiyans and wizards are the same physically. But goblins are different. The ones from my time were nasty." Pan frowned.

"So, that's why she doesn't like Griphook." Gohan frowned.

"We are talking about a different breed of being, Pan. Dealings between wizards and goblins have been fraught for centuries ... There has been fault on both sides, I would never claim that wizards have been innocent. However, there is a belief among some goblins, and those at Gringotts are perhaps most prone to it, that wizards cannot be trusted in matters of gold and treasure, that they have no respect for goblin ownership." Bill frowned.

"I see…" Gohan frowned.

"Dad just proved Griphook wrong by giving him my sword." Pan snarled.

"Gohan, just remember, to cross a goblin is extremely dangerous, if you're planning something with Griphook." Bill frowned.

"Then it's a good thing that I don't plan to." Gohan smirked. Then, he pulled Pan up and led her to a corner of the room.

"Tell me… do you have Bellatrix's wand and a bit of her hair?" Gohan asked, making Pan blink.

"Ummm… maybe some hair when I sliced at her. Her wand's in my pocket." Pan smirked.

"Good. Because, I've got a plan." Gohan smirked.

**This is wrapping up! Review! **


	81. Gringotts Break-In

**Het, it's me! Here's another hair-raising chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 80 **

"YOU WHAT?" President Griffin screamed into the phone, immediately responding to what Gohan had just told him. Pan smirked at Gohan as he held the phone away from his ear.

"Told ya." Pan smirked while Jenny rolled her eyes.

"My father doesn't like goblins." Jenny sighed as she leaned back. They were currently in the commander tent in London. Gohan had left Harry to rest at Shell Cottage with Johnson's squad as their guard. For now, the American advance was slowed by stiff British resistance.

"Have you forgotten about everything I just told you? A Death Eater base, destroyed! Countless Death Eaters are now dead, and Harry Potter is safe. Not to mention, a few recruits for our new task force, and the capture of Peter Pettigrew, an important Death Eater asset, who's probably loaded with information. I'll take it that you want him back in the states to face trial for framing Sirius Black and killing those twelve muggles" Gohan smirked.

"Fine, send Pettigrew here. But, I also noticed the part where you made a deal with a goblin and not only said that Gringotts Bank was off limits to American resources, but gave him the Sword of Gryffindor, an important historical artifact!" Griffin snarled.

"The fact that he is a Gryffindor just made it even worse." Pan groaned.

"I understand you're angry, Mr. President, but this is a big step towards improving wizard and goblin relations. Besides, wouldn't you rather have the goblins on our side?" Gohan asked.

"Not like this! Do you realize that there's billions of dollars worth of items in those vaults! It takes money to build tanks and planes, not to mention food and clothes for the men, as well as bullets and wands!" Griffin snarled.

"And you want to take it from the goblins. Do you really think they'll wave their hands and hand over their gold?" Gohan snarled.

"The war against Lord Voldemort is going to require a lot more machines to create, not to mention the Cuban blockade. Why the hell would you negotiate with a goblin?" Griffin snarled.

"Because, he agreed to help us collect an important item from inside Gringotts itself." Gohan answered.

"Are you out of your mind? And you're lecturing me on goblin relations! You're talking about robbery!" Griffin gaped.

"I assure you, I wouldn't be doing this unless it was absolutely necessary. Oh… and I need to borrow your daughter for it." Gohan gulped. He immediately starting hearing words that no president should ever say.

"Here." Jenny said as she held her hand out. Gohan gulped as he handed her the phone.

"Uh huh. Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. No, don't give me that. Dad, I am a soldier, and he is my commanding officer. Don't start the world war two crap again. I am a legal adult, dad, and I already agreed. Do you really think he'll let me die? If he was my boyfriend, you wouldn't be saying that. Dad, you've trusted him this far, and look what you got! Uh huh. What would mom say? Uh huh. Bye." Then, Jenny hung up the phone.

"I'm in." she said plainly.

"Wow." Gohan and Pan said at the same time.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jenny frowned.

"You have to drink polyjuice potion to temporarily take Bellatrix Lestragne's form so we can sneak into Gringotts." Gohan said, making Jenny blink.

"Oh… why can't you take it?" Jenny frowned.

"I'm half saiyan. And… the last time I drank the stuff… I got a bad rash. Which is why I swore never to drink that stuff again." Gohan blushed. Then, the ground rumbled, making everyone blink.

"Seems like the battle is still going strong." Jenny frowned.

"Which fits perfectly with our plan." Gohan smirked.

"Wait… it takes a month to make that stuff! London will be ours by then!" Jenny gaped.

"Normally, yes, but your father agreed to ship a vial out here. Should be here in a week, long enough to plan the Gringotts assault. Now, we need to get you to act like Bellatrix. And, knowing Bellatrix like I do, you'll pass." Gohan smirked.

"Sigh…" Jenny groaned as Gohan walked out of the tent and vanished with a crack. He reappeared in front of Buckingham Palace to see Johnson walk out the front door.

"Good news, they want Wormtail in the States to face a trial. I take it he talked?" Gohan smirked.

"They always talk. We barely even touched him before he squealed. Gave us names, dates, places, and confessed to framing Sirius Black, killing twelve muggles, ratting out the Potters, and helping resurrect Riddle." Johnson smirked.

"Good. He'll never see daylight again. It feels great to finish something that I started. Where is he?" Gohan asked.

"In there." Johnson jerked his head towards the door. Gohan walked inside and down the hall to see a large door. He walked through it to see Pettigrew, tied to a chair.

"Well, well, Wormtail! We meet again!" Gohan smirked, causing Pettigrew's head to snap up.

"Gohan… my old friend!" Pettigrew smiled weakly.

"Really? Trying to apply to me like you did to Remus and Sirius. Didn't work on them, not going to work on me. And don't even think about your rat trick again, I'm not going ape this time. You're finally going down. Wherever James and Lily are, they're finally getting justice." Gohan smirked.

"Please! Your father and James would spare me!" Pettigrew squeaked.

"Forget it. I'm sending you to the United States to face trial. About time, too. Enjoy your life in a hole, after you rat out Riddle and his friends." Gohan smiled as he turned and strolled out.

"Noooo!" Pettigrew screamed behind Gohan.

"Sir!" Two American soldiers saluted in front of Gohan.

"Don't let that prick out of your sight, he's a slippery one. He'll cry, plead, and beg to be freed. If he escapes, you'll be lucky to work at a McDonalds, do you UNDERSTAND?" Gohan yelled as he paced in front of the soldiers.

"SIR YES SIR!" the two soldiers shouted.

"Good." Gohan smirked as he strolled out the door and onto the balcony to look out at the city to watch the helicopters soaring through the air and the sound of machine guns in the air.

"Hmmm… maybe I have some time for a good fight." Gohan smirked.

**Eastern London…**

"Ryan, get your ass on the line now!" Private James Ryan ducked behind a pile of rubble as a tank rumbled past him. The tank and Ryan's squad was currently pinned down in a London street while muggle British soldiers fired at them from balconies of hotels and apartments.

"Machine gunner, apartment west, second floor building!" Ryan's squad leader, Sergeant Miller, yelled.

"Roger, targeting! Fire!" the tank's gunner yelled as the main turret turned towards the second floor, and fired with a deafening blast, destroying the floor and the gunners.

"Yeah!" several men cheered. Then, an green light flew over Ryan's head.

"Job's not done, ladies!" Miller yelled. Then, someone leaped over their heads into the fray.

"Commander Son?" Miller gaped, but Gohan ignored him as he smashed a british blockade apart, and then deflecting a Killing Curse and shooting one right back at the source, nailing him in the face. He fired a blue ki blast at one of the buildings, causing it to explode. The smoke faded to reveal Gohan, standing in a pile of rubble.

"Well? This city isn't going to take itself!" Gohan grinned.

"Hell yeah!" the soldiers cheered.

**British Headquarters, London…**

"RAHHHH!" Voldemort hissed with rage at the picture of Gohan smirking.

"He's certainly more trouble than he's worth." Cell smirked as he stood in the center of an arena, with robotic replicas of Gohan and Goku in front of him. Cell, like the future form of himself, had taken a human form of a young man in his twenties, dressed in a black martial suit similar to Goku's, but with the demon symbol on it.

"That's right, Goku, approach me like that, classic stance." Cell smirked as he dodged fake Goku's punch, followed by a knee to the face. Cell then smiled as he fired a blue ki blast at Goku, sending him bouncing. He then whirled as his tail shot out, slamming across Gohan's face and sending him bouncing, stoppoing when Cell's tail wrapped around his leg and threw him in the opposite direction. Cell then reappeared in front of Gohan, and placed his hand in front of his face. Cell smiled as he fired a gigantic green blast. When the light faded, a robotic skeleton was all that was left. Cell then flicked his finger, causing the robot to collapse to pieces. He then turned to see Goku's robot stand up.

"RAAAAHHH!" Broly screamed as he landed on top of Goku's robot and ripped it to pieces.

"Your arrogance is going to get us all killed." Cell turned to see Morgana staring at him.

"Don't be so afraid, Riddle. I have forseen everything." Cell chuckled as he pulled on his dark armor. He smiled as he held a doll in his hands.

"At least send out the walkers!" Morgana snarled as she sat in front of a table showing London. Then, she saw the doll in Cell's hand.

"What is that?" Morgana blinked.

"Just one of my many trophies, that inspire me to keep up the job. Thousands of muggles die every day, thanks to my killing squads. I plan to make a name for myself that will last a thousand years." Cell smirked.

"Gohan Son slaughters my soldiers every day! He'll inspire a mudblood rebellion if it continues! Not to mention that you forced me to send the Dawn's Hand to Jupiter!" Cell rolled his eyes.

"Do have some faith." He smirked.

"Faith! If London falls, they'll use it as a base to bomb our home into rubble!" Morgana snarled.

"Do trust me. Oh, that reminds me! Allow me to introduce our new soldiers…" Cell smirked as he and Morgana turned to see several figures completely clad in black step out, each holding what looked like a spear. They lined up and smashed their spears into the ground.

"The Imperial guard. Perfect counter for Gohan's saiyan warriors, and many more where that came from." Cell smiled.

"What… are they?" Morgana frowned with curiosity etched on her face.

"I'll keep that little secret for now. Just know that they are very powerful, and can survive anything short of a fatal hit. Even if they're stabbed in the chest, they'll still fight for a while before they die!" Cell smiled.

"Did you use drugs like PCP?" Morgana asked with curiosity. She couldn't see the faces, which were covered by a helmet eerily similar to Tyranus's mask.

"No… just physically and extremely powerful. Not to mention, I added my own hint of Dark Magic." Cell smirked, causing Morgana to stare at him.

"You see… this war will not be won by brute force. My dear, the trick is to linger. We still outnumber them ten to one, even with their Separatist allies.. This war is just beginning."

"They'll be useful warriors at Morbius's side." Cell smirked. Over the next week, the Battle of London continued, with the Americans slowly advancing each day, with large casualties on both sides. Gohan's fame as a warrior continued to grow, and he continued planning the Gringotts infiltration with Griphook and Jenny at Shell Cottage. Before he knew it, it had been a week, and the shipment of Polyjuice Potion was arriving today, the same time that Gohan was turning Pettigrew over.

**Shell Cottage…**

A creaking made Bill and Fleur turn to see Gohan walk through the door.

"Why are you here this time?" Bill asked.

"I need Griphook, He's coming with me." Gohan said, making Bill blink.

"Very well. Just remember what I told you, Gohan." Bill said as Gohan walked up the stiars. He taped on Griphook's door. He opened it and walked in to see the goblin sitting on the bed. Gohan noticed the Sword of Gryffindor lying next the goblin.

"We're going today. You ready?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, saiyan." Griphook smirked as he grabbed the sword and followed Gohan down the stairs. Gohan stopped as Griphook walked out the door.

"I hope that you guys will reconsider my offer. You're both good fighters. We need everyone we can get." Gohan said.

"Like I said, Gohan, I can't." Bill sighed.

"Oh…" Gohan sighed as he turned to go.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Gohan turned to see Dean rush down the stairs, dressed.

"Dean! What are you doing up?" Gohan blinked.

"I came to fight with you, and I won't take no for an answer. I want to make my mom and sisters proud of me. Plus, those bastards killed my friends." Dean answered stubbornly, making the demi saiyan smile.

"I didn't plan to say no. It'd be a pleasure to fight with you, old friend. Consider yourself the first recruit of Task Force 305." Gohan smirked, making Dean smile as he followed Gohan.

"I have to warn you, my old friend, there will be things that you will see that will never leave you, not to mention that this war could last for years…" Gohan frowned as they walked outside to where Griphook was.

"Still don't care." Dean smirked.

"Okay, grab ahold." Gohan smirked as he held his arm out. Griphook clutched to the sword protectively as he grabbed Gohan's arm, as well as Dean. Then, the trio vanished. They reappeared outside the command tent.

"Whoa!" Dean gaped as he looked around, while Griphook looked around with an air of untrust.

"Check out those tanks and airplanes! I'd love to ride one of those things." Dean grinned. Being a muggle-born, he knew what all those machines were.

"Simmons!" Gohan yelled.

"Sir!" a young man rushed in front of Gohan and saluted.

"Tell the big boys that we've got our first recruit for task force 305. Get Dean here through the process, will ya?" Gohan chuckled as he patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Sure thing. And… what is that thing doing here?" Simmons frowned as he looked at Griphook.

"Gohan!" Gohan, Dean, and Simmons turned to see Zenok walk up to them, dressed in a cloth that covered his privates. Dean squeaked.

"You are as fearless as our gods, Son. I'm honored to go to war with you." The gigantic saiyan said.

"As am I, Zenok. Today is the day that we win!" Gohan grinned. Mentally, he frowned.

"_The saiyans have gods?"_ he thought. He made a mental note to ask Bardock about that.

"That's a saiyan?" Dean squeaked as Zenok walked off.

"You should see the women." Gohan smirked.

"But… I thought you were the last of the saiyans!" Dean gaped.

"Seems we just won't die." Gohan smirked. Simmons led Dean off, who had a mystified look on his face.

"Come on." Gohan made a small nod to Griphook as they walked inside the tent to see Pan sleeping while Jenny was pacing. She was dressed in black robes similar to Bellatrix's.

"Hey guys. I brought our friend. Allow me to introduce Griphook." Gohan said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny smiled.

"Do forgive me, but Americans are never trustworthy in my line of work." Griphook sneered, making Jenny frown.

"Sir!" Gohan turned to see Johnson rush in, panting.

"I take it that the transport arrived and Pettigrew is secure?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. This is for you, from the President, sir." Johnson said as he held out a silver case for Gohan. Gohan opened it to see about a dozen vials, sealed.

"Perfect…" Gohan smirked as he pulled out one of the vials. Then, he turned and kicked Pan awake, causing her to squeal and crash to the ground.

"Bout time you woke. Get up." Gohan smirked as Pan snarled at him.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special." She smirked as she sat up.

"So, Pan, you have the hair?" Gohan asked.

"I had to pick through my clothes, but here. I'm certain that this is it." Pan said as she held out a single black hair.

"Perfect." Gohan smirked as he took the hair. Then, he took one of the vials and uncorked it.

"Yuck. Still smells bad." Gohan frowned as he dropped Bellatrix's hair into the vial, causing it to sizzle.

"At least tell me that this stuff tastes good." Jenny wrinkled her nose as Gohan handed her the vial.

"Actually, it tastes like…" Gohan almost said goblin piss, but stopped himself once he glanced at Griphook.

"Tastes like what?" Jenny frowned.

"Spoiled eggs." Gohan frowned, making Jenny gape as he handed her the vial.

"Is this really necessary? Surely Gringotts was evacuated the second we landed!" Jenny protested.

"Absolutely not. We of Gringotts will protect the valuables inside our walls to our death." Griphook snarled, making Jenny blink.

"And another thing. Why would Bellatrix go to the bank while there's a war going on?" Jenny frowned.

"I was wondering the same thing." Pan frowned.

"There's much that you both still have to learn. Greed is a flaw that all possess, even me…" Gohan trailed off.

"Fine. If it means victory." Then, Jenny gulped the vial down.

"Gaaahhh! This is disgusting!" Jenny gagged as she staggered back. Then, Gohan, Pan, and Griphook watched as Jenny's hair turned black and became frazzled, while she aged as well. A minute later, Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in front of them.

"Whoa, this is weird!" Jenny said with Bellatrix's voice, causing her to gasp. Then, she rushed to a mirror.

"I'm old and disgusting!" she gaped.

"Calm down, it's not permanent. Didn't you learn about this potion in school?" Gohan frowned.

"Uhhhhh… I might have been in a closet with Jake Myers at the time." Jenny gulped.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan frowned. Then, he turned towards Pan.

"Pan, you got it?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I did. Not gonna give this away too, are you?" Pan snarled as she pulled out her Invisibility Cloak and threw it at Gohan.

"Thanks, Pan. Shouldn't you be in your disguise?" Gohan frowned.

"Easy enough…" Pan smirked as she pulled her wand out.

"Why do I need her?" Jenny frowned as Pan flicked her wand, turning her hair blond.

"Because, I lived with Death Eaters half my life, and used to be one. I know how they work and think. Plus, I've got this." Pan smirked as she turned her arm, revealing her Dark Mark. When Pan was done, she looked completely different. Her hair was blonde, she looked to be in her late twenties, and was dressed in black robes.

"Well done, Pan." Gohan smirked.

"Da." Pan smirked back.

"Okay Jenny, remember this. Your friend is Alexia Mekarov, a Russian Intelligence Agent for the Death Eaters. You're at the bank because the Americans are closing in and you want to empty your vault and transfer it to an account in the Cayman Islands." Gohan smirked as he turned towards Griphook.

"Mind putting the sword in here? I'll give it back." Gohan asked as he held out Hermione's bag. Griphook frowned, and then placed the sword into the bag.

"Come on." Gohan kneeled in front of Griphook as he held his hand out. Then, Pan, Jenny, and Griphook grabbed Gohan's arm and vanished. They reappeared in a dark alley.

"Come on." Gohan said as he kneeled next to Griphook. The goblin frowned, and then climbed on Gohan's back and wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck to keep himself on. Then, Gohan draped the invisibility cloak over himself and Griphook, vanishing.

"You lead. Remember, act like a bitch." Gohan said to Jenny.

"Easy. I didn't ace theater class by blinking." Jenny smirked as she waltzed out of the alley with Pan right behind her, who had shades on. Gohan frowned as he looked around and followed the two. Diagon Alley looked even worse than when Gohan had been here before his 6th year, and you would never think that people used to shop freely here. Many, if not all, the shops were boarded up, possibly due to either the rise of Cell's Ministry or the American invasion. No one seemed to be around. Now, Dark Art stores lined the streets. Gohan glanced as Jenny and Jenny passed the stores, where people were cowering in alleys.

"Must be muggle-borns. They look horrible, probably from living like this for months." Gohan thought.

"It's quiet…" Jenny frowned as she walked down the alley. Gohan frowned as he walked behind them. Then, they stared at something that made them gape. In the center of the alley was a gigantic statue of Cell, with his arm held out, and his black cape billowing out behind him

"Emperor Cell… our savior and liberator." Jenny read.

"Liberator my ass…" Gohan snarled. Then, a man with a patch over his eye lumbered up to Jenny.

"My children. Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, you know!" he moaned in her face.

"I — I really —" Jenny stammered. Then, she looked up to see a squad of American bombers soar over.

"Hah! Gohan Son will have you all running soon!" some one else howled with laughter. Then, the begger leaped at {an

BAM! A red light smashed into the begger, sending him tumbling into a building. Jenny turned to see Pan lower her wand.

"Come." Pan said as he pocked her wand.

"Bellatrix?" Jenny, Pan, and Gohan turned to see a Death Eater walk up to them. He was a tall, thin wizard with a crown of bushy grey hair, a long sharp nose, and a cool voice.

"That's Travers." Gohan said mentally, making Jenny blink.

"What do you want, Travers?" Jenny snapped, making the Death Eater look surprised. Gohan slapped himself on the forehead.

"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix." Travers stammered with surprise.

"Really? Why?" Jenny frowned.

""Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix... I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the…ah…escape." Travers said.

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past. Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers." Jenny smirked. Travers sputtered.

"Besides, with the Americans closing in, the Dark Lord needs every faithful servant." Jenny smirked.

"Then… why are you not out on the battlefield? And, who is this?" Travers frowned at Pan.

"Gulp." Gohan frowned.

"Hmph. I've got a task from the Dark Lord himself. Question is, what are you doing here?" Jenny smirked.

"Someone has to defend this place." Travers frowned.

"The Dark Lord has given me the task of emptying my vault at Gringotts. The war against the Americans will require a great amount of money. The money will be moved to the Cayman Islands." Jenny smirked.

"Hah! Gold, filthy gold! We cannot live without it, yet I confess I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long-fingered friends. Although, I do admire their stupidity!" Travers laughed. Griphook tightened his grip on Gohan's neck.

"Why is that?" Jenny smirked.

"They won't leave! Idiots are going to get themselves butchered while Americans drown in our money!" Travers muttered.

"Precisely why the Dark Lord gave me this task. Now, get out of my way before my associate kills ya." Jenny smirked.

"Who is this?" Travers frowned as he looked at Pan.

"I am Alexia Mekarov, Russian Intelligence. All you need to know is where my loyalties lie." Pan pulled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, making Travers's eyes widen. Her accent was also extremely convincing.

"I apologize. I will come with you to the bank." Travers said. Jenny gulped non visibly while Pan frowned. Jenny gave a small nod as she turned and kept walking.

"Damn!" Gohan cursed as he followed them down the alley. When the bank came into view, Gohan frowned. There were two human guards out front, holding odd devices.

"Ah, Probity Probes, so crude - but effective!" Travers smiled as he passed them. Gohan gulped as Jenny approached them.

"Confundo! Confundo!" Gohan hissed as he pointed his wand at the guards.

"One moment, madam." The guard on the left said as he raised his device

"But you've just done that, you idiot!" Pan swore, saying the last part in Russian.

"Yeah, you've just checked them, Marius." The guard on the right frowned.

"Oh… then go." The young man frowned.

"Two men to guard billions of dollars…" Gohan muttered.

"That is just the beginning." Griphook whispered as they walked inside. Gohan gaped at the scene. Goblins were sitting at desks, counting out through piles of gold, rubies, and other valuable materials.

"There is a war going on outside, and they're acting like nothing's happening!" Gohan gaped, although still being silent, protesting mentally. As Pan and Jenny walked forward, some goblins looked up from their work, until Jenny and Pan reached the high desk at the hallway, where a goblin was shuffling through gold. He didn't seem to acknowledge their presence.

"Ahem." Jenny frowned as she tapped her foot, causing the goblin to look up and to look slightly surprised.

"Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How - how may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault. I also wish to transfer it's contents to the Cayman Islands division, before the Americans capture this bank." Jenny declared, giving off a air exactly like Bellatrix's.

"I see… I take it you have...identification?" the goblin asked.

"Identification? I - I have never been asked for identification before! What is the meaning of this?" Jenny snapped. Gohan couldn't help but notice the guard slowly coming up behind them. Travers frowned.

"Your wand will do, madam. After all, in this time of war, security is a top priority." The goblin smiled.

"They were warned! They knew that there would be an imposter!" Griphook hissed in Gohan's ear. At that moment, the building rattled as the sound of an explosion could be heard. While everyone was looking around in worry and confusion, Gohan whipped his wand out.

"Imperio!" Gohan hissed as he pointed at the goblin. He felt a warm feeling creep through his hand and out the wand, causing the goblin to get an odd look on his face. Jenny gulped as she handed Bellatrix's wand to the goblin.

"Oh! Is this a new wand, Ms Lestrange?" the goblin asked as he held Bellatrix's wand. Jenny frowned in confusion.

"What? How? I thought that there were no wandmakers available!" Travers frowned.

BOOM! A second explosion occurred even closer, causing the room to shake even more, even the chandelier was rattling violently, causing everyone to look around, momentarily forgetting about "Bellatrix", and giving Gohan the opening that he needed.

"Imperio!" Gohan hissed as he pointed at Travers, causing the Death Eater's eyes go fuzzy.

"Well, that is an impressive wand! I take it it's one of yours?" Travers asked Pan, blinking. But, Pan quickly caught on.

"But of course. Our wandmakers in the motherland rival even yours." Pan smirked.

"The clankers, please?" the goblin asked as he turned towards a goblin next to her.

"Sir? I thought that we were told that." The goblin frowned.

"This is a high value client. There is no problem." The goblin smiled as he took the devices.

"Now, Madame Lestrange, if you would follow me please." The goblin said as he began walking down a long hallway. Jenny, Pan, Travers, and Gohan followed him down the hallway until they reached a cart, which led into darkness. The goblin got onto the cart first, followed by everyone else.

"Perfect…time to get Travers out of the way…" Gohan muttered. In one motion, he whipped the Invisibility Cloak off and pulled his knife out. He then grabbed Travers and sliced his knife across the man's throat, causing him to gasp, followed by a kick to the back, sending him tumbling into the abyss. He vanished into the darkness a second later. The goblin in the cart didn't even react. Griphook seemed to smile.

"Gohan! Why did you do that?" Jenny gaped at him.

"Last thing we need is a Death Eater." Gohan snarled as he leaped onto the cart.

"_Besides… he's a Death Eater, and that makes him scum. The fool was dead the moment that he put the robe on."_ Gohan smiled at the thought.

"He's right." Pan frowned as Griphook leaped off of Gohan's back.

"It's all up to you now." Gohan smirked as Griphook grabbed the cart's controls. Then, the cart shot forward, into the darkness. Once the cart was gone… Morbius stepped out from behind a rock, along with four Imperial guards.

"Perfect. Just as Emperor Cell predicted." Morbius chuckled.

"Grrrrr…" One of the Imperial Guards snarled.

"No, not yet. We need to see what their goal is. Then… we kill them. Emperor Cell wants the girl as his pet." Morbus chuckled.

"Whoa…" Jenny breathed as she gripped the side of the cart and found themselves speeding through a large chasm.

"You're not gonna get sick like Hagrid, are you?" Gohan frowned.

"What? No! I used to go to Coney Island when I was a little girl and ride all the big roller coasters. This is nothing!" The young American smirked as they continued zooming through the tracks. Then, Gohan looked down to see a waterfall below them. Gohan could also see tracks going through the waterfall.

"What is that, Griphook?" Gohan yelled. Griphook ignored him as he pressed several buttons, causing the cart to slow down. But, it was too late. The cart shot through the waterfall, spraying everyone in the liquid. Gohan gasped as the cart slowed to a stop. Then, a red light on a pole rose out of the cart. A second later, the bottom of the cart dropped out, sending everyone out of it. Jenny screamed in shock as she plummeted to the ground.

"I've got Jenny! Pan, get the goblins!" Gohan yelled as he shot down towards Jenny and wrapped his arms around her. He landed on the ground with a hard thud, cracking the ground beneath him. He turned to see Pan land near, with Griphook in her left arm and the other goblin in her right. Gohan frowned to see Pan looking like herself again.

"Wow… thanks…" Gohan looked down to see Jenny, who was also normal. The two wizards stared at each other and blushed before Pan cleared her throat, causing Gohan to blink, and then gently place Jenny on the ground. Pan did the same with the goblins.

"You guys look like yourselves again!" Gohan blinked.

"Wow… black does not fit me. Do I look fat?" Jenny frowned as she turned around in a 360 degree angle.

"Now is not the time for fashion!" Pan snapped.

"What happened?" Gohan frowned as he turned to look at Griphook.

"The Thief's Downfall. It washes away all enchantments." Griphook said.

"What the devil are you all doing down here? Thieves!" the other goblin snapped, obvious free of the Impirius Curse. Then, he whirled towards Griphook

"You sold us to the Americans and Gohan Son? You traitor! They'll kill us all!" The goblin hissed.

"Imperio!" Gohan hissed as he pointed the wand at the goblin's face, causing him to get an odd look on his face.

"They know that we're here. We better make our exit." Pan frowned as she held her hand up and started creating a blast.

"No." Gohan said, making Pan blink.

"But!" Pan protested.

"We need to hurry." Gohan frowned. Then, a roar made them all blink.

"What was that?" Jenny squeaked.

"Follow me." Griphook led them silently for several minutes, until they came upon a large room, where Pan and Jenny gaped.A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground; its eyes were milkily pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enromous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.

"Here." Griphook handed one of the clankers to Gohan. Griphook then began shaking it, followed by Gohan. The giant dragon whimpered as it backed up.

"It's been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise!" Griphook yelled over the noise.

"That's barbaric!" Jenny gaped in shock, sickly reminding Gohan of Hermione as they continued their circular path, until they reached the other side. Then, they walked down a large hallway until they reached a gigantic door. Griphook then slammed Bogrod's hand onto the wall, creating a small ripple. The door of the vault melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armour, the skins of strange creatures - some with long spines, others with drooping wings - potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown"

"Inside, quick!" Gohan hissed. The small group quickly ducked inside the vault, which immediately closed behind them with several clicks.

"Lumos." Gohan said as he held his wand up. The others quickly followed, with the same spell, causing three lights.

"Wow…" Jenny breathed as she looked around. Gohan asaw the fake Sword of Gryffindor lying against a table.

"Okay, look for either Helga Hufflepuff's cup or Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. The diadem is small and gold, and has a blue sapphire in it." Gohan began.

Then, Jenny let out a bloodcurdling sceam, , causing Gohan to stop and whirl to see her back away from a table where she had bumped against a goblet, causing it to fall to the floor. A second later, it multipled into over a dozen goblets.

"It… it burned me!" Jenny gasped as she rubbed her sore arm.

"They have added Gemino and Flagrante curses! Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless - And if you continue to handle the treasure you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!" Griphook yelled.

"Okay, don't touch anything!... Just look around! Remember, the cup's small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it, two handles…" Gohan trailed off as he looked around.

"Oh!" Pan accidentally nudged a plate with her foot, burning her foot and causing it to multiply.

"Off! Get off the ground!" Gohan yelled. Pan nodded and floated into the air… just to crash into a shelf above her head. Pan wailed in pain as the items crashed on top of her and multiplied , burying the young saiyan in a pile of gold. Gohan began sweating as he looked around, due to the rising temperature.

"Come on!" Gohan swore as he looked around. Then, he looked up and froze. There, on a high shelf, was Hufflepuff's Cup.

"There!" Gohan pointed as he began to float into the air.

"Wait! If it's like everything else, then it will burn your hands!" Pan yelled. Gohan frowned. Then, he smirked.

"I've got it!" then, he pulled out Malfoy's sword and floated to in front of the cup. He then pushed the blade through one of the cup's handles. Just as he thought, the cup didn't multiply. He pulled it back and looked down to see the items continue to multiply. He also noticed Griphook sneaking towards the door while tugging Bogrod with him. He was holding Hermione's bag. He yanked the Sword of Gryffindor out and tossed Hermione's bag away.

"We had a deal, Griphook! I didn't double-cross you! I honored our deal!" Gohan roared while Jenny held onto Pan, who was levitating above the growing pile. Both girls were sweating buckets. Griphook sneered at the saiyan.

"I said that I'd get you in, saiyan. I said nothing about getting you out!" Griphook snarled as he slammed Bogrod's hand into the door, causing it to melt away. Then, the goblin raced through it. Jenny and Pan landed hard on the ground, panting with exhaustion. Gohan landed next to them, with the sword and cup.

"That… traitorious… bastard!" Jenny spat as she wiped her forehead.

"Well, at least we got what we were looking for." Gohan smirked as he dropped the cup into Hermione's bag, which he had picked up.

"Wait… something's wrong." Gohan frowned. Then, he raced down the hallway, with Pan and Jenny right behind him. They reached the end of the hallway to see Griphook and Bogrod standing in the archway, looking at them.

"Griphook?" Gohan frowned. Bogrod collapsed onto the ground. Griphook gasped as a metal hand closed around his throat.

"Morbius." Gohan snarled as the cyborg came into view. Then, he squeezed his hand, snapping the goblin's throat. Jenny gasped as the goblin collapsed to the ground.

"Another artifact, for my collection." Morbius chuckled as he picked up the Sword of Gryffindor. Then, several black robed figures stepped out from behind him. Pan gaped at their size.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan snarled as he pulled his wand out.

"I got bored of killing Americans." Morbius chuckled.

"I happened to notice the part where you're losing." Gohan smirked.

"For now, my old friend. Oh… and Griffin! So good to see you again! I can't wait to add your wand to my collection!" Morbius chuckled.

"Huh? I don't remember you." Jenny frowned.

"You don't? Does the Triwizard Tournament ring a bell, my dear?" Morbius chuckled.

"Whoa…. You! What the hell happened to you?" Jenny gaped.

"My rebirth, my dear. Now, do hand over the cup, and you might live to be my pet." Morbius chuckled.

"Not a chance." Gohan snarled.

"Very well… I've gained a few tricks since our last battle." Morbius laughed as he threw his cloak back, revealing his exoskeleton. Then, he held his arms out, which then separated into four. Jenny gasped as each hand grabbed a wand.

"This is between you and me, leave them out of this!" Gohan snarled.

"But of course, I'll leave them to my new guards. Kill them!" Morbius laughed as he held his wands out, twirling them in 360 degree circles. Gohan snarled as he brought his own wand up and blocked a series of spells fired by the android. Gohan kicked the android in the chest, sending him into the large round room. Gohan then leaped after him Jenny gasped as she avoided a swing from one the guards. She twirled back and kicked the man in the face.

"Hah! Who says that all those years of gymnastics didn't do anything?" Jenny smirked. Then, she gasped as the man grabbed her leg and hurled her into a wall.

"RAH! Ba!" Pan yelled as she traded blows with another soldier. She fiercely kicked him in the stomach, followed by a series of punches to the face. Finally, she kicked him across the neck. She gaped at what she had done. His head was twisted. He collapsed a minute later. Pan smirked as she turned and raced towards the one battling with jenny. Then, something grabbed her leg. She gasped as she turned to see the one she had beaten grab her leg. Then, he stood up. Pan watched in complete shock as he grabbed his head and twisted it to his previous position, all without saying a word.

"What… what are you?" Pan breathed in shock. The man didn't say a word as he advanced on the young demi saiyan.

"Have it your way! Rah!" Then, Pan's hair turned gold.

"Stupify! Stupify! Reducto!" Jenny gasped as she fired spell after spell at the approaching black robed figures. The spells smashed into the chest of the closest one, who looked down. Then, he looked back up.

"What the hell?" Jenny gaped. Gohan snarled as he countered one of Morbius's spells and ducked from another one. Then, just as he and Morbius leaped towards each other and locked spells, a roar made them turn to see the dragon charge towards them. They leaped apart just in time to avoid the jaws of the dragon. Gohan gasped as he leaped back to avoid the dragon's tail. Even blind, that dragon was extremely dangerous. Gohan leaped up into the air and landed on the dragon's back. He whirled to see Morbius land behind him. Gohan leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the monster's leap, which actually pierced the dragon's scales and drew blood, causing the dragon to roar in pain as it trashed on the ground and spat fire. Gohan swung back to block a spell from Morbius and fire a disarming curse, sending one of the cyborg's wands flying.

"One down… three to go." Gohan frowned as he flipped through the air. Then, a killing curse whizzed by his ear, and Gohan turned to see dozens of guards and goblins rush up.

"NO! He is mine!" Morbius roared as he leaped down in front of Gohan, causing the men to stop cold. Then, Gohan and Morbius leaped out of the way in time to a spray of fire from the dragon. While flipping through the air, Morbius fired a Killing Curse at Gohan. Gohan fired a blue ki blast at Morbius. The spell and blast smashed into each other, causing a gigantic explosion, sending them shooting in different directions. Gohan landed on a ledge, and stared down into the smoke. Then, Morbius's tail shot out of the smoke, almost impaling Gohan. Morbius snarled when the smoke faded to reveal Gohan, holding the cyborg's tail, with the tip an inch from his face.

"Come on, you son of a bitch!" Pan panted as she backed away from her opponent, backing into Jenny.

"So…any ideas?" Jenny panted as she looked around. Pan turned to see a spear from Bellatrix's vault lying on the ground.

"When I say three… duck." Pan whispered. Jenny nodded.

"THREE!" Then, Jenny dropped on the ground as Pan whirled on the ground, grabbed the spear, and twirled to drive the spear through the chest of the nearest Imperial Guard.

"Got im!" Pan smirked.

"Then… ummm… why isn't he dying?" Jenny squeaked. The young American was correct. The Imperial guard stared down at the spear in his chest, and then grabbed it and broke it in half!

"WHAT?" Both girls gaped. Then, he smashed the spear over Pan's head! Pan let out a tiny gasp, and then collapsed to the ground. Jenny gaped in horror as Pan's hair turned black.

"Pan! Pan! Wake up!" Jenny begged as she shook Pan's unconscious body. She looked up to see herself completely surrounded by Imperial Guards.

"Hah… so this is the end. Daddy… I wish I had told you how much I love you. Mom…" Jenny sniffed softly as a tear rolled down her face. Then…

"GAAAHHHHH!" Morbius roared with shock as he smashed into the guards, sending them all flying into Bellatrix's vault. Jenny turned to see Gohan land in front of her.

"Let's get outta here." He smirked as he threw Pan over his shoulder. Then, dozens of spells shot past them.

"So… figured out a way out?" Jenny yelled as she fired a spell. Gohan frowned. They didn't have long before Morbius came back, and they couldn't fly out, they'd get picked off the second they moved. Plus, Pan was still unconscious. The roar made Gohan blink. He peeked around the pillar to see the dragon blow more fire at the death eaters and goblins, driving them back.

I've got an idea… but it's insane!" Gohan yelled

"TRY IT!" Jenny screamed. Gohan nodded and created a Destructo Disk with his free hand. Then, he leaped out from his perch and threw it at the dragon. Jenny watched as the disk sliced through the dragon's chain like butter, setting the dragon free. It roared as it stepped forward.

"Wait a minute…" Jenny frowned.

"Come on!" Gohan yelled as he leaped onto the dragon's back.

"No way!" Jenny gaped.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jenny whirled to see Bellatrix's vault explode open and Morbius and the Imperial Guard storm out.

"TIME TO DIE!" Morbius roared.

"Time to go!" Jenny squeaked as she leapt onto the dragon's back. The dragon turned toward Morbius and spat fire, driving the cyborg back. Then, Gohan held his hand straight up and fired a yellow blast. Everyoen watched as it soared upwards. Then…

BOOMMM! A violent rumbling began, causing rocks to start falling down around them. The Death Eaters screamed as they ran back.

"We're gonna be buried alive!" Jenny screamed as the rumbling got even more violent.

"No we're not!" Gohan roared as he held his wand out behind him. Then, he fired a small ki blast at the dragon's tail, causing the dragon to roar. Then, it looked up, and slowly grabbed the side of the cavern, which was rumbling more violent. Then, the dragon began climbing up the side of the cavern. Jenny screamed as more rocks fell past them. The rumbling was getting even more violent.

"You've started a cave-in!" Jenny screamed.

"I must have accidently blasted several supports away. At this rate, the whole bank will fall in on itself!" Gohan yelled as cracks started spreading. At that moment, Pan moaned as she regained consciousness. Then, she gasped.

"What the? What happened?" Pan gaped.

"We had to improvise. The bank's falling in on itself! We've gotta get outta here now!" Gohan yelled. Then, the dragon smashed through the marble floor, sending everyone in the lobby running. Gohan watched as cracks stemmed out from the hole in the floor, causing the lobby to be begin caving in.

"MOVE!" Gohan roared as he fired another ki blast at the dragon's tail. He could have leapt off the dragon and flown off, but, Gohan wanted to save the dragon's life as well. The dragon roared as it leaped through the class ceiling. The dragon seemed to contemplate what to do as the ceiling began to crack as well. Then, it roared and leaped off the building, taking off into the air. Gohan, Pan, and Jenny turned to watch the main building of Gringotts collapse into the ground, leaving a large hole in the ground. More rumbling continued. A minute later, a large rumble occurred, and smoke rose out of the ground.

"Oh my god… it's… gone." Jenny gasped.

"All that gold… destroyed!" Pan gasped. Then, they soared past a helicopter.

"Eeeek! I forgot! The battle's still going on!" Jenny screamed as she clutched onto the dragon. The dragon continued to fly higher and higher, until London was far below them. Gohan could see the battle far below. Then, clouds covered the city.

"Should we get off, contact Johnson or great gramps?" Pan frowned. Gohan was silent, and continued to be for several minutes. Then, the dragon dipped below the clouds, and they found themselves flying above a lake.

"Now! Jenny, come on!" Gohan wrapped his arms around Jenny, and leaped off the dragon, followed by Pan. They landed on the bank across, and watched the dragon land and drink from the lake.

"Will it be all right?" Jenny asked.

"Probably. It can take care of itself. And…" Gohan trailed off as he pulled out Hufflepuff's cup.

"Mission accomplished." He smirked.

"All this for a cup." Jenny frowned.

"And, without my sword, we can't destroy it!" Pan kicked the ground with her foot.

"So, the cup was in Gringotts. Now… there's only one left. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Gohan frowned.

"Why do you think it's that?" Pan frowned.

"It fits. Looks like our next stop is Hogwarts." Gohan smirked.

"WHAT?" Pan gaped.

"You heard me. Besides, we need a basalisk fang, and that's in the Chamber of Secrets." Gohan smirked.

"But, that place is completely dominated!" Pan gaped.

"We'll sneak in through Hogsmeade. We'll communicate with your father when we're in. What do you have, Jenny?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I've got an AK-47, and an M-16 and a few grenades. You can't seriously be thinking about taking Hogwarts by ourselves?" Jenny gaped .

"I am, and we will." Gohan smirked.

"What we should do is tell my father about those Imperial Guards!" Jenny frowned.

"Those things are practically immortal! I snapped one of their necks, and he just stood up and twisted it back! And I stabbed another one through the chest! He just stood there and ripped the spear in two, and smashed me with it! Like it didn't even hurt!" Pan gaped. Gohan frowned as he scratched his chin.

"That sounds like extremely dark magic…" Then, Gohan snarled.

"Cell. Why am I not surprised? He's the only one who's more advanced at magic than Riddle himself." Gohan frowned.

"Probably to counter your saiyan warriors." Jenny frowned.

"We don't have time for this. Come on!" Gohan held his arm out. Pan and Jenny looked at each other.

"Well… I guess it's been awhile since I've seen the old place." Jenny smirked.

"Amen." Pan smiled. Then, both girls grabbed Gohan's arm, and they vanished with a crack.

Awesome, right? Review!


	82. Infiltrating Hogwarts

**Hey, it's me! Enjoying this? Well, I want more reviews! Anyway, let's keep reading and reviewing! Plus, a deeper look at President Griffin and his past.**

**Chapter 81 **

**Shell Cottage…**

Harry moaned as he rolled in his sleep. He could feel red hot rage coarse through him as he found himself standing next to Cell. In front of him was General Morbius, several Imperial guards, and a trembling goblin.

"So… care to explain why Gringotts is now a pile of rubble, Morbius?" Cell smirked as he sat on a dark throne, created by his own dark magic. He was still in his human form.

"Ahhh… my 1800 vodka." Cell chuckled as Pansy came into the room and handed him the bottle. Harry felt disgust at the silk robes that she was wearing, which showed off a significant portion of her skin.

"Just as you requested. Do you require anything, my Emperor?" Pansy purred.

"No… go prepare my chambers, I'll be up there as soon as I deal with this little matter." Cell smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth. Pansy smiled as she walked past Harry and the others, disappearing through the doorway. Harry hissed with rage at what the pureblood had degraded herself to.

"I see that you are adjusting your human form quite well. You know, the Imperial Guard was fabulous. Took a beating and still kept going!" Morbius laughed nervously.

"Cut it, Morbius. Now tell me… was it Potter?" Cell smiled.

"No, it wasn't. It was the boy again, and he had his little brat with him, and the American. She got past the guards by posing as Lestrange. We stopped them the minute they left the vault. Not my fault that they flew out on a dragon and smashed the support beams. At least I got the Sword of Gryffindor from them." Morbius chuckled.

"Oh really? Then, where is it?" Cell smirked.

"Ummmm… it vanished." Morbius gulped.

"Vanished. You're telling me that the sword just… vanished? I wanted a item from each of the Hogwarts Founders!" Cell snarled.

"Enough! What did they take?" Harry hissed, making Cell frown.

"Actually, not much, believe it or not. I mean really, all they took was some stupid gold cup!" Morbius laughed nervously. A scream of rage and denial erupted from Harry's throat as a green light erupted from his wand, smashing into the goblin, causing him to collapse.

"WHOA! Hey!" Morbius gaped as he staggered back. But, before Harry could kill anyone else, his wand flew out of his hand. He whirled to see it land in Cell's hand.

"Control yourself, you idiot. We lose enough soldiers already! Now, care to explain the meltdown over such an insignificant object?" Cell asked.

"Yeah, listen up to the guy! He's so bad that he beat up mall Santas in front of little children!" Morbius grinned. He shut up after a glare from Cell.

"None… just an old and valuable object." Harry said as he strode out.

"Curses… how did he learn of my secret?" Harry thought with rage. No one knew about his Horcruxes. And if the monkey knew, then Potter probably knew as well. Was this Dumbledore's work? He who had been his bane all his life. Now, the saiyan had stolen that role. He would enjoy taking that brat down himself. But, for now, he had to collect the other ones before the boy or his female whores got them first. Surely, they were all safe. Though, he hadn't felt the destruction of the diary, although he had assumed that that had been because he hadn't had a body back then. But, surely the ring was safe. After all, he had hidden his connection to the Guants. And the locket was surely safe as well, none knew about his childhood. And the one at Hogwarts was safe as well. After all, he alone had plunged into it's deepest secrets. He would go check on the ring first, since it was the least secure.

Wren he heh!" A Cell Junior squealed as it floated above Cell.

"Follow him. See where he goes." Cell smirked. The Cell Junior chuckled as he nodded, and then leaped into the air and turned into a bird, flying out the window.

"GAHHHH!" Harry gasped as he sat up, sweat rolling off him while his scar burned.

"Oh, hi Harry!" Harry turned to see…

"Luna?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Hi! You look better, Harry, and with less nargles too! Bill and Fleur are sure gonna be happy!" the young girl smiled in her chair next to Harry's bed.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Harry frowned.

"A while. Gohan and those Americans saved us and brought us here. Although, Dean and the goblin, Griphook, left with Gohan a while ago. Haven't seen him since." Luna frowned.

"Gohan… I owe you another one." Harry chuckled.

Hogsmeade…

CRACK! Gohan, Pan, and Jenny reappeared in an alley close to the street. Gohan felt a sense of familiarity as he looked around at the shops, the mountains, and the street. For a second, everything was quiet. Then, a loud shriek cut through the air, causing Gohan, Jenny, and Pan to cover their ears with their hands. It was so bad that Gohan's ears were killing him, even worse due to his sensitive hearing. He knew, without a doubt, that it had been caused by their appearance. Then, as he peeked out, a dozen Death Eaters rushed out of the Three Broomsticks.

"You didn't exactly think this through, did you?" Jenny hissed,.

" I did, for the most part. Ladies, the cloak, if you please." Gohan asked.

"Why?" Pan frowned as she pulled it out.

"Just do it." Gohan smirked as he leaped onto the roof of the store next to them.

"What's he up to?" Jenny frowned as Pan draped the cloak over them. A second later, the Death Eaters looked into the alley.

"Under your cloak, are ya, Potter!" one of the Death Eaters yelled.

"Accio!" another one yelled. Pan held onto the edge of the cloak, but it didn't move.

"Not hiding under your cloak, eh, Potter?" another one yelled.

"Split up! Find him!" another Death Eater yelled

"Twelve? Cell, you're slipping." Gohan smirked as he leaped over the roof towards two Death Eaters that ducked into a nearby alley.

"So, you here, Potter?" one of the Death Eaters yelled.

"Wrong." Gohan smirked behind the Death Eater, causing him to whirl with shock.

"GAHHH!" he was quickly cut off. His partner whirled with shock.

"Simmons? You there?" the Death Eater called out as he walked forward slowly.

"Sorry, Simmons has left the general vicinity." Gohan smirked. The Death Eater whirled with shock. A blade went through the man's chest a second later. He gasped and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" a Death Eater frowned in a nearby alley. His partner frowned. Then, they whirled in shock. A scream quickly cut out with a few punches.

"Jerks." Pan sniffed as she cracked her hands. Then, they whirled to see Gohan land in front of them.

"Now what?" Pan hissed.

"Come on, follow me." Gohan hissed back as he led them down the street. After making it down the street, they ducked into another alley.

"Where the hell is he?" a Death Eater yelled as he ran out.

"Send out the Dementors, they'll find him!" someone else yelled.

"Aw crap." All three of them said at the same time as a cold feeling crept over them. Gohan turned to see Dementors floating towards them. Pan gasped as tears started pouring out of her eyes, while Jenny started shivering and wimpering. Gohan gritted his teeth as horrible memories started coming into his mind. With his full strength and determination, he pointed his wand at the Dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Gohan roared. To Gohan's surprise, instead of his father, a lion flew from his wand and smashed into the dementors with a roar, driving the Dementors back.

"What the?"

"I thought Potter's Patronus was a stag!"

"It must not be him!"

"If it's not him, who is it?"

"Are the Americans here?"

"Great, now they know we're here!" Pan hissed.

"No, they knew that we were here the second we landed. We walked straight into a trap, but for the wrong person. Jenny, where's your gun?" Gohan asked.

"You want to start a shootout?" Jenny hissed. Then, a creaking sound made them turn to see a door open.

"In here, quick!" a voice hissed. Pan and Jenny looked at each other, and quickly ducked inside. Gohan frowned, and then ducked in behind them. They found themselves in a dark pub.

"Hide, quick!" the same man from earlier ordered.

"Dumbledore?" Gohan thought with confusion as he did what the man ordered, running up the stairs and into the closet room. Then, they heard banging on the door, followed by the sound of the door opening.

"If I want to let my cat out, that's my own damn buisness." Gohan heard the man curse at the Death Eaters.

"You? You set off the Cauterwauling Charm?" one of them asked with a hint of disbelief.

"You know anything about why four of our soldiers haven't came back?" one of them asked.

"Why should I be blamed if they got snuck off to get drunk again and wandered off? They'll probably turn up in the morning with hangovers." The man snarled.

"And the Dementors, you attacked them?" another man asked.

"We saw a lion." Another one added.

"Lion? Lion? Expecto Patronum!" Then, a huge figure leaped from the man's wand and trotted down the street.

"It looked like a lion." The same man repeated, although not with certainty.

"A lion? That's a goat, you idiot!" the man snarled.

"Are you threatening me?" the man snarled.

"What are you going to do, shut me down? Then where are you going to trade your poisons and weapons? I'm sure that your Russian and Cuban friends will be pleased to hear that. Trust me, Russians don't like to be pissed off. I remember what they used to do to Germans during the Second World War…" the man chuckled, making the Death Eaters squeaked.

"Enough! Just, don't go out during afterhours again. You're lucky we don't tell Hammer about this. Next time, we won't be so lenient!" Gohan felt Pan's hand tighten on his arm. Then, the door slammed shut. Jenny moaned with relief as she staggered back, and Pan sighed with relief as she wiped her eyes. Gohan simply let out a soft sigh as he sat down on a chair and took his helmet off. Jenny and Pan blinked in surprise at the condition of Gohan's face. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, and his skin was pale. His face also bore the scars of his past battles.

"Dad, it's not healthy to wear that all the time. Your skin's going to go pale, and you'll suffer from a Vitamin D deficiency." Pan frowned.

"You're one to talk." Gohan smirked. Then, they turned at the sound of the man coming up the stairs, and then through the door. Gohan blinked at the man in front of him.

"You're all insane, coming here. Especially you, saiyan. You should have stayed in the States." The man said as he looked at Gohan.

"Well, it wasn't exactly safe there." Pan frowned as she looked at a portrait on the wall of a young girl.

"You're Abeforth. Dumbledore's brother." Gohan frowned.

"So, you know who I am. And I know who you are. I remember you, always coming around with a different girl." Abeforth said, making Gohan sputter. Jenny frowned as she looked at a mirror.

"Hey, I can see Harry's room in this!" Jenny frowned. Gohan looked at the mirror. Jenny was right.

"You're the face I saw in the mirror! You're the one who sent Dobby!" Gohan said with realization.

"Where have you left him?" Abeforth asked.

"He's dead." Gohan said softly.

"That's a shame. I liked that elf." Abeforth sighed. Then, he left the room, and returned moments later with butterbeer and bread. The three young wizards ate for what seemed like hours, finally getting a good meal after all the recent chaos.

"Thank you! That was a lot better than army chow!" Jenny smiled. Abeforth frowned as Gohan drank a firewhiskey.

"Wooo! I needed that." Gohan smirked as he wiped his lips.

"I recognize you. You're Warren Griffin's daughter. You look like your mother." Abeforth said as he flicked his wand, cleaning the table.

"You knew my parents?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, both of them. I've owned this pub for a long time. I remember your father. He was one of the first Americans ever to go to Hogwarts. He was arrogant and stubborn, reckless. I remember him coming into my pub when he was fourteen and demanding firewhiskey. He liked to start fights, and usually let his temper get the best of him. Used to be the womanizer of Hogwarts. Girls adored him." Jenny gaped at this description of her father.

"And… my mother?" Jenny asked.

"Hah! Was the only girl to ignore your father, and completely tell him off. This drove him nuts. Nothing he did seemed to impress her. Eventually, your father matured and got his act together, and the two fell in love at the end of their last year. I wonder if you've figured out what the truth behind all this is." Abeforth chuckled.

"And what's that?" Gohan frowned.

"Don't be stupid, boy, don't you see that Griffin's using you, to get revenge on you-know-who? He couldn't do it before, so he's using you now to smash you-know-who's empire apart." Abeforth replied.

"You're wrong, my father's a good man!" Jenny snarled.

"He's an American politician, they all lie. It's just a matter of who's the better liar. That's why I've never been to the States, it's pathetic compared to what it used to be." Abeforth muttered.

"Anyway… thank you for saving our lives." Gohan said. Abeforth gave a small grunt.

"You know, they call you a terrorist now. The Pureblood Butcher. They also say that you drink the blood of the purebloods that you kill." Abeforth said.

"It's criminal propaganda." Gohan frowned.

"Did you kill Severus Snape?" Abeforth frowned.

"No, Cell did." Gohan frowned.

"Hey, that reminds me. Who's the new headmaster?" Pan frowned.

"Apparently, the Ministry hired back that hag who replaced my brother a few years back." Abeforth answered, making Pan gasp and Gohan choke on his drink.

"Great… just great…" Gohan groaned.

"Anyway, you should be able to get out of here in the morning. Sneak out of here and go up to the mountains, you can disssperate from there." Abeforth said.

"I can't do that. We need to get in the castle. I'm trying to finish a job that your brother gave me." Gohan frowned.

"Oh really? My brother wanted many things, boy, and people tended to get hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, boy, before you become him." Abeforth frowned.

"What do you want me to do, go form a superhero team and live in a big tower, fighting crime, playing video games, and eating the occasional pizza?" Gohan smirked.

"You're joking at a time like this?"

"If you haven't noticed, you-know-who's empire is falling apart, thanks to me!" Gohan smirked.

"All you did was start the Third World War." Abeforth frowned.

"Hey, I'm saving this world! And I'm not running! I'm going to fight Cell and kill him, once and for all!" Gohan snarled as the bottle in his hand cracked, and then exploded.

"Oh really? I remember my brother tell me about how you go so obsessed with the android that you thought you saw him everywhere?" Abeforth said. Gohan snarled. Then, he took a deep breath.

"Those days are done. Besides, I'm a man of honor, and I'm going to finish the job that your brother left me." He said.

"_Ha ha hah… keep telling yourself that."_ A voice chuckled inside Gohan's head. Gohan ignored him.

"Honor… hah. My brother lost his honor long ago. But, how would you know? You probably thought the world of him." Abeforth chuckled.

"No, I didn't." Gohan frowned, making Jenny and Pan blink.

"Oh really?" Abeforth asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for what he did to my father and half-sister. I had a sibling, and he never told me the whole time! When I found out, I wanted to snap his neck!" Gohan snarled.

"Hmph. You're not as blind as I thought. It's not so great when your brother isn't all you thought he was, isn't it?" Abeforth asked. Pan frowned as she looked down.

"That's Ariana, isn't it?" Gohan frowned as he looked at the portrait.

"So, you read Rita Skeeter. There's more to that than you understand." Abeforth said.

"Grindewald? You mind telling us the tale?" Gohan frowned. Abeforth sighed, and then slowly told the tale of his childhood. When he finished, Gohan frowned, while Pan and Jenny wiped their eyes.

"I see… if someone had done that to my sister, I would have done the same thing. I would have killed the person responsible, actually." Gohan frowned.

"_Is he talking about Victoria or Kiara?"_ Pan frowned mentally.

"Both of them." Gohan answered, making Pan blink.

""And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the—"

"He was never free... Never. The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please... hurt me instead.' He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana... It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free." Gohan frowned.

"I see…" Abeforth frowned.

"Look… I'm not fighting for myself. I'm fighting for my baby sister, Victoria, so she can grow up in a better world." Gohan said, making Abeforth blink. Gohan sighed as he stood up.

"Look, if you don't help us, we'll find our own way in, even if we have to smash the front door in." Gohan said.

"Enough. That in itself is suicide." Then, Abeforth turned look at the portrait of Ariana.

"You know what to do." He said. Ariana nodded and turned, walking away until she disappeared.

"Where did you send her?" Pan blinked.

"You'll see, soon enough." Abeforth said as he turned.

"Thank you." Pan said. She glanced at Jenny and Gohan.

"Well… he did save our lives twice." The young saiyan frowned.

"I don't know what you'll say, but… watching us through the mirror like that… that doesn't seem like someone who's given up." Jenny frowned.

"Sigh… I remember chatting with Bulla and Marron about what we would do if we finally got peace. It feels so good to be so close!" Pan grinned

"Where is Marron, anyway?" Gohan blinked.

"London, I think." Pan frowned.

"Hey, she's coming back!" Jenny said.A tiny white dot had reappeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back towards them, growing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her now, someone taller than she was, who was limping along looking excited.

"Who's that behind her?" Jenny frowned.

"I don't know…" Pan frowned as Gohan's hand inched towards the sword on his belt. Then, the portrait swung , and out climbed Neville Longbottom, with his face bruised, his robes ripped, and his hair overgrown.

"I knew you'd come back, I knew it Gohan! Ever since we heard that you beat you-know-who in the States!" Neville grinned as he hugged his old friend.

"I missed you, buddy!" Gohan grinned back as he almost crushed Neville, releasing him only when the boy needed to take a breath. It felt really good to see another old classmate.

"What happened to you?" Pan blinked.

"Hey, you're that girl from the tournament! I remember you. What's your name?" Neville frowned.

"It's Pan." Pan answered.

"Remember me?" Jenny smirked as she tapped her foot, causing Neville to turn towards her.

"Ummmm… you look really familiar. Where have we met before?" Neville frowned.

BAM! Gohan and Pan gaped as Neville rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" Neville gaped

"I was your date to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament! You stepped on my toes the whole time! My feet were sore for a week!" Jenny snarled. Neville's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh! You're that American from Beaubaxtons, Jenny Griffin! It's good to see you again!" Neville grinned.

"Ha ha." Jenny frowned. Neville frowned as he looked from Jenny to Gohan.

"Oh! Are you two dating?" Neville frowned, making Pan sputter, Gohan blink, and Jenny blush.

"No, we're not. It's not exactly a dating climate, is it?" Gohan laughed.

"I know what you mean." Neville chuckled.

"What happened to you?" Pan frowned.

"What, this? Shamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going, then?" Neville chuckled. Then, he turned to Abeforth.

"Abe, there might be a few more people on the way." Neville said.

"I have a few people to call too, actually."

"A couple more? Longbottom, there's a Cauterwauling charm on the damn village!" Abeforth said.

"I know. That's why they'll be directly apparating into the bar." Neville said. He then helped Jenny into the portrait hole, followed by Pan, and then Gohan.

"I thank you for your help, Abeforth. I owe you one." Gohan chuckled.

"Take care. I might not be able to save you a third time." Abeforth said. Gohan smirked as he leapt through.

**Shell Cottage…**

"Oh!" Luna frowned as she pulled out a gold coin.

"Luna, is that the coin from Dumbledore's Army?" Harry frowned as he sat up.

"Uh huh! Neville sent me something! I think it's a meeting!" Luna said with surprise.

"Really?" Harry frowned as he took the coin from Luna.

"This has Gohan's tracks all over it. He's back at Hogwarts! He's going after it! I have to go after him!" Harry snarled as he sat up and pulled himself out of the bed. He stumbled into a vase, causing it to crack. A minute later, Fleur and Bill rushed in.

"Vot is going on?" Fleur asked.

"It's Gohan! He's at Hogwarts! I've got to help him!" Harry said as he grabbed a shirt.

"You're hurt, Harry." Bill said.

"No, I'm not! I'm fine! I can take much more than this!" Harry said as he pulled his pants on and grabbed his wand. He then rushed to the door.

"This is the time when you decide if you're going to cower or fight." Harry snarled. Then, he rushed out the door.

**Hogsmeade Tunnel… **

"I take it you have communications, Neville." Gohan asked as he followed him through the tunnel.

"Sure. Aren't the Americans right behind you?" Neville asked.

"Well… most of them are still in London… you see, we kinda came here quickly." Gohan frowned.

"Why's the air so bad?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah… throughout the whole year, those bastards drained the Black Lake and cut down the Forbidden Forest to make weapons for you-know-who's army." Neville said.

"Déjà vu…" Pan muttered.

"So, what was it like with Snape as headmaster?" Gohan frowned.

"We never saw him that much, the Carrows were the ones we needed to watch out for." Neville said.

"Carrows?" Jenny frowned.

"Brother and sister, in charge of discipline. They turned Defense of the Dark Arts into Dark Arts, and they took over the Muggle Studies class. Alecta Carrow's the one in charge. All she talks about it how filthy muggles are. She talks about you a lot." Neville said as he looked at Gohan.

"Really? What's she say?" Gohan smirked.

"That you're a perfect example of pure filth, being a muggle born and half human, that you hate purebloods, which is why you want purebloods extinct. They call you the Pureblood Butcher." Neville chuckled.

"Ouch. Ironic, since they call Morbius the Mudblood Butcher. Dean learned that the hard way." Gohan frowned.

"What? Dean? Is he alive? His family's worried sick about him!" Neville said with shock.

"Don't worry, he's alive. Just a little scarred." Gohan smirked.

"Thank god. Hey… where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione? We all thought that they were with you!" Neville frowned.

"Huh… you haven't heard anything?" Gohan frowned.

"No, the Daily Prophet's been really quiet since New York and London. Did you really kill Professor Snape?" Neville asked.

"No… he got shot in the retreat. He bled to death." Gohan said, leaving out the part where Cell shot the headmaster.

"So… where are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Well… Harry's alive and well… but… Ron and Hermione… died." Gohan said softly.

"What? Dead? How?" Neville asked with shock.

"They went down fighting, very bravely. I wish I could have saved them." Gohan said softly.

"They'll be remembered, old friend." Neville sighed.

"So… what's it like, with Umbridge back in charge?" Gohan asked.

"Just like fifth year all over again. She started the Inquisitorial Squad again, but, we started Dumbledore's Army again. When Snape was headmaster, we used to run around and spray grafetti, Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting. Snape hated it, and it drives Umbridge nuts." Neville chuckled.

"Wait a minute… how come this tunnel doesn't show up on the Maurader's Map? And doesn't Umbridge know where The Room of Requirement is?" Gohan frowned.

"Wait a minute, I didn't say anything about the Room of Requirement!" Neville frowned.

"You didn't have to. Where else would you hide Dumbledore's Army? Did you break into my grandfather's lab?" Gohan asked.

"Your grandfather's lab?" Neville frowned.

"Never mind. So, you were saying?" Gohan muttered.

"Right. It used to be me, Ginny, and Luna in charge. Then, Ginny vanished one day without a trace, and Luna got grabbed off the Hogwarts Express. So, your old friend thought that since threatening kids had worked so well, doing the same thing in reverse would work as well. So, he sent Aurors and a Russian squad to her house." Neville said.

"He did what?" Pan blinked.

"That sounds like him." Gohan frowned.

Thing was they bit off a bit more than they can chew with Gran. Little old witch living alone, they probably thought they didn't need to send anyone particularly powerful. Anyway, Dawlish and five russians are still in St. Mungo's and Gran's on the run." Neville said.

"Nice job. Does he ever come around, Cell?" Gohan frowned.

"If he does, we never know. He always takes the form of a different person. But, we've heard rumors that, at the beginning of the year, he put four of his kids in Hogwarts, posing as first years, one in each house. Anyway, I guess that your friend thought that I was expendable. He's planning something, something huge." Neville frowned.

"He always is." Gohan frowned.

"Looks like we're here." Neville said as they came around the corner, coming upon the end of the passage.

"Shall we have a bit of fun?" Neville chuckled.

"Lets." Gohan smirked as he placed his helmet back on. Neville walked out first.

"You proved me right, Shamus, it wasn't Harry." Neville said.

"Told ya!" Seamus's voice laughed.

"Hi!" Pan grinned as she appeared behind Neville. Pan looked around

"Hello!" Seamus grinned. Neville was right. Seamus did look worse.

"Hi!" Jenny grinned as she climbed out next. She blinked as she looked around. The room was full of hammocks and had three banners hanging off the ceiling, one for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The room was also full of sleeping bags and teenagers. Jenny recognized a few of them.

"Wow, the old place sure has changed since last time." Jenny chuckled. Then, she frowned.

"What, no one remembers me?" Jenny asked.

"Guys, it's Jenny, from the Triwizard Tournament! The American!" Neville laughed. Several people gasped, and then gave Jenny a hug, including Lavander, Patrivi, Cho Chang, and Seamus.

"It's great to see you again!" Lavander squealed.

"Oh, I've got one more person you guys gotta see. I didn't find Harry… but I found someone else." Neville smirked as Gohan stepped out.

"I've been gone for over seven months, and you all forget me? I'm hurt." Gohan smirked as he pulled his helmet off. Sceams instantly followed , followed by hugs, claps on the back, and getting his hair ruffed. It was like winning the Quidditch final again. Once everyone let go, Gohan got a better look. He could also see how gigantic the room was now was now gigantic. There were also bulging bookcases, broomsticks, and a wireless radio.

"Did we get forgotten?" Pan frowned.

"Hey, they love him, let it be. He's as big a symbol of freedom as Harry is." Jenny chuckled.

"Wow guys, it's great to see you all again. I've missed you!" Gohan grinned as he clapped Seamus on the back.

"Amen to that, buddy!" Seamus grinned.

"Ladies, a pleasure as always." Gohan smiled as he kissed Lavander's hand, causing the girls to giggle.

"Still as charming as ever, I see." Neville chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Pan chuckled.

"I love what you've done with the place while I've been gone! It's definitely a lot better than the places I've been recently." Gohan chuckled

"Hey! That's my house you're talking about!" Jenny snapped.

"Besides that, of course." Gohan muttered.

"You look like you haven't shaved in a month."

"So… how'd you all get here?" Gohan frowned as he looked around.

"Well, Neville started it all!" Seamus smiled.

"Did you now…" Gohan smiled as he looked at Neville.

"Well, once my grandmother put those idiots in the hospital, they decided that I was expendable. I think that they were going to shoot me with muggle guns and dump my body. Anyway, I was running through the hallways, and the door opened up, so I leaped in." Nevilel said.

"Nice to see that you don't have Seamus's luck." Gohan smirked, getting roars of laughter in response.

"Just like old times!" Gohan chuckled.

"Anyway, once I came in, there was just a hammock and the Gryffindor banner, but it grew more and more as more members of the DA showed up." Neville said.

"So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks, and it just makes more hammocks every time we need room, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once girls started turning up –" Michael smirked.

"—and thought they'd quite like to wash, yes." Susan glared at him.

"Say… where is that bathroom?" Pan asked.

"Ummmm… to your left." Katie blinked.

"Thanks. I haven't exactly had time to go." Pan smirked before rushing into the bathroom, making everyone sweat drop.

"Hey, that reminds me. Umbridge knows where this place is! How did she not find it?" Gohan frowned.

"Interesting question. We figured out how to avoid that problem. All we have to do is think that we don't want any Umbridge or Carrows supporters to find this place, and it works. We can get anything we want, except food. All the other sealed passages were sealed off at the start of the year, so we ended up creating one that led to the Hog's Head." Neville smirked.

"Boy, I wish we had thought of that during fifth year, that would have saved us a lot of trouble. I trust that there are no rats this time?" Cho frowned when Gohan said that.

"Nope!" Neville smirked.

"Nice… Now, I need to get into Ravenclaw Tower." Gohan said, making everyone, especially, the small group of Ravenclaws, frown.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. We believe that Cell is looking for it so he can become more powerful." Gohan said.

"What? That diadem has been lost for centuries!" a sixth year Ravenclaw that Gohan didn't recognize spoke up.

"That didn't stop Cell. I think he's trying to collect items from the Hogwarts Founders that belonged to them, probably as prizes. He stole the locket of Salazar Slytherin, but we managed to take beat General Morbius and his Imperial Guard to this. The Cup of Hufflepuff!" The hufflepuffs gasped as Gohan held up the cup.

"Unfortunately… in the process, we lost the Sword of Gryffindor." Gohan gulped, getting shocked gasps.

"It wasn;t my fault! A goblin stole it, then Morbius killed him. Unfortunately, now he and the Sword are lying under thousands of pounds of rubble." Gohan laughed nervously.

"You mean, you really did do it? You broke into Gringotts and destroyed it?" Susan asked.

"Did you really escape on a dragon? I got punished for yelling about it at dinner, but it's nothing compared to what you've got!" Terry Boot boasted.

"Well… it was kinda…" Gohan frowned.

"He didn't think it through, which is why billions of dollars is now destroyed!" Jenny snapped.

"Let it go!" Gohan snarled.

"Well… at least Cedric's killer is finally gone." Cho said softly.

"Yeah!" Susan and a few Hufflepuffs cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Gohan said, making the cheering stop.

"Why?" Cho frowned.

"If there's one thing I've learned from all my years of fighting, it's that guys like Cell and Morbius keep coming back. Besides, there's no way collapsing rubble would kill him." Gohan sighed.

"So, are you going to help us liberate Hogwarts?" Neville frowned.

"Yeah, but I've got to do this thing first. I've got to get get that diadem! Cell is extremely powerful, and is making a new Axis Powers. If he's not stopped now, the world will rip itself apart in war. Thousands continue to die every day. Cell is building an army greater than any in history." Gohan frowned.

"But you can beat him! We'll help you!" a third year Gryffindor protested. Gohan sighed as he turned around.

"Think your words wisely. Cell has transformed, into a monster, worse than anything you have ever seen, even worse than that of a Dementor. He can take any form his wishes, use any spell he wants, even without a wand. He is very convincing, having already joined with North Korea, Russian Separatists, and Cuban military. Not to mention… the Galactic Empire from the future. Cell rules the Death Eaters as well. You really want to fight that?" Gohan asked.

"Hey, we're not soldiers, but, we've been with you, and continue to be." Neville said.

"Really, like the time that you thought that me and Harry were the Heir of Slytherin? Or, how about how you mocked me and Harry during the Triwizard Tournament, or, how about how you thought that me and Harry were crazy for saying that you-know-who was back! Oh, and what about the time that you thought that I was going insane?" Gohan snapped. Neville and the others looked down in guilt.

"We're sorry, Gohan, really! It's just… the circumstances at the time…" Susan stammered.

"Enough… I'm sorry, the stress is getting to my head." Gohan sighed.

"So… Gohan, got a plan?" Jenny frowned.

"I just wish I knew what that fucking diadem looks like!" Gohan cursed.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Gohan. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." Cho suggested. Gohan's face lit up.

"Cho! I could kiss you!" He grinned as he hugged her, causing her to blush.

"Really?" Cho stammered.

"Forget romance!" Pan barked.

"Right… Jenny, you good on the wireless?" Gohan asked.

"Well, my electronic skill is a little rusty, but I'll try my best." Jenny frowned as she sat at the radio and fiddled with it.

"We'll help her." Neville said.

"Thanks. Pan?" Gohan smirked as Pan threw him the invisibility cloak.

"Isn't that Harry's?" Neville frowned.

"Not exactly." Gohan frowned.

"And what about me?" Pan asked. Gohan simply stared at her.

"OH! I got it." Pan blinked. Gohan smirked as he draped the cloak over himself and Cho, before walking out the door. Pan followed a minute later, although she went in the opposite direction.

"Where's she going?" Cho whispered to Gohan.

"Other business." Gohan answered back. Cho frowned.

"Okay…" Pan frowned as she looked around the corner of the corridor she was in. The portraits around her were sleeping. Then, Pan's eyes widened as she heard someone singing.

"Slytherin idiots, Slytherin fools, Gohan Son will slice you open and eat you for dinner!" Peeves sang as he floated through the corridor.

"Get back here, you fool!" Filch roared as he chased the poltergeist. Once they were gone, Pan dropped down from the ceiling.

"Those two haven't changed." Pan giggled, before continuing her quiet trek.

"So, you sure it's this way?" Gohan whispered as he and Cho continued through a corridor.

"Yes. The staircase is close by. So this is what it's like under the Invisibility Cloak! Wow…" Cho said softly. Then, Gohan stopped cold.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" he hissed as he and Cho backed against the wall.

"I mean, what does the Headmistress expect us to find? Those idiots from Dumbledore's Army hide like roaches!" a fifth year Slytherin muttered as he walked down the corridor with a 6th year Slytherin, both who had Inquisitorial Squad badges on their chest.

"I remember back in 95, when the Headmistress started the Inquisitorial Squad. Dumbledore's Army was started by Gohan Son and Harry Potter. I think that they were teaching magic to the punks." The girl muttered. The boy whirled with rage.

"Don't talk to me about that murderer!" he snarled.

"Oh… that's right… I forgot. I'm sorry about your brother." The girl frowned

"He was serving his country when he went to New York! Yet, that saiyan killed him like he did to Professor Snape and so many others!" he snarled before stomping off down the corridor. The girl frowned before following him. Gohan waited several minutes until they were gone.

"Did you…" Cho frowned.

"New York was chaos. Many people died on both sides." Gohan answered, making Cho frown.

"So… who was that girl? You know, the one from before?" Cho asked.

"Let's just say that she's a friend. This it?" Gohan asked as they walked into a giant staircase that went around upward in a spiral.

"So, just upwards?" Gohan frowned. Cho nodded.

"Wow, much higher than Gryffindor." Gohan frowned as he glanced out a window.

"I know. You can see the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake from our common room… or… you used to. How come you're not a Ravenclaw? You're really smart, more than Hermione." Cho frowned as they kept walking up.

"Cho, let me tell you exactly what the Sorting Hat told me when I got sorted. The Hat said that I had the Brains of a Ravenclaw, the Bravery of A Gryffindor, the Cunning of a Slytherin, and loyalty like a Hufflepuff." Gohan smirked.

"Wow… what made you choose Gryffindor?" Cho asked softly.

"I didn't, the hat did." Gohan answered.

"Oh… you would have made a great Ravenclaw. It's too bad our relationship didn't work out." Cho frowned.

"Yeah, me too… why are you here, Cho?" Gohan asked as they got even higher. By now, Gohan could see the smoke rising from the former Black Lake.

"Excuse me?" Cho asked.

"You graduated last year. I should know, I was there." Gohan smirked.

"Oh… well…" Cho stammered. Gohan simply glanced back at her. With a sigh, Cho began her tale.

"Look, after I graduated, the world basically went to hell. I got a job at the Ministry, in the Department of International Cooperation in the two months before it fell. Next thing I knew, muggle-borns were getting rounded up… including my father. He escaped, but… he was killed by General Morbius three months afterwards." Cho said softly as a tear went down her face.

"Oh…" Gohan frowned.

"First her boyfriend, then her father. No wonder she wants him dead." Gohan frowned.

"Anyway…I kept working at the Ministry. Then, one day, I got a letter from the American Ministry informing us that America and Britain were now at war, as declared by the American Congress. The whole department went insane after that. Next thing I knew, everyone of age and higher was getting recruited for the Emperor's Army." Cho continued.

"Let me guess… you thought that meant you-know-who, until Cell did that little announcement of his." Gohan frowned.

"How come you didn't get sent?" Gohan asked.

"Because, I knew that I'd die. I've read my history. America beat Britain twice in the past. They've never lost a fight. So… I ran. Just packed up all my stuff and all my money and ran." Cho answered.

"Smart." Gohan frowned.

"Yeah. I read in the Daily Prophet about the loss. Fifty thousand dead. And you led the Americans. They had a picture of you, Commander." Cho smirked.

"It's General now, actually." Gohan smirked.

"Before I continue, I have to ask. Is help going to come?" Cho asked.

"Hopefully, if Jenny can reach someone." Gohan frowned.

"Oh… so, I just ran for three months afterwards. I… saw what the killing squads were doing. Dead families, children…" Cho said softly.

"Like the Nazis." Gohan frowned.

"I got caught once. I managed to get away because they thought that I was Korean. Not to mention the Snatchers and the bounty hunters." Cho smiled.

"Racist ignorant idiots. And I've met a few of those guys." Gohan smirked.

"Their ignorance saved my life. Other times, it was pure luck. I saw what they were doing to other women…" Cho trailed off.

"I prefer to think that we make our own luck. How'd you get to Hogwarts?" Gohan asked.

"About two and a half weeks ago, I wandered into Hogsmeade. My clothes were almost rags, and I had very little money left. I used the last of my money to get a room at the Hog's Head and some food." Cho answered.

"Where you met Abeforth." Gohan chuckled.

"Uh huh. I'm lucky that it wasn't a Hogwarts weekend day, or someone might have recognized me. Anyway, Abeforth recognized me. He asked if I was on the run, and I told him was. Next thing I knew, Neville crawled out of a portrait, and the rest is history." Cho said.

"Brilliant. It'd take me a week to tell you all my tales. Not to mention all" Gohan chuckled.

"We're here." Cho said. Gohan frowned as he looked in front of him. In front of him was not a portrait, but a door with an eagle knocker on it, no doorknob or keyhole.

"This? Where's the portrait?" Gohan frowned as he ran his hands over the door.

"Portrait?" Cho frowned.

"The Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms have portraits that guard the entrance." Gohan explained.

"Oh. Wait… how do you know how to get to the Slytherin common rooms?" Cho asked.

"Don't ask. I'm not all that sure about Hufflepuff either. So, what's the password, Cho?" Gohan asked.

"Password? We don't have a password." Cho frowned as she looked at Gohan curiously.

"Gahh…" Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Gohan?" Cho frowned curiosly. Gohan took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

"So… how does someone gain access?" Gohan asked.

"You have to answer a riddle." Cho said. Then, she knocked on the door. To Gohan's surprise, the eagle opened it's mouth.

"Which came first, the pheonix, or the flame?" the knocker asked.

"Ummm… what do you think, Cho?" Gohan asked. Cho frowned for a minute, before smiling.

"A circle has no beginning." Cho smirked.

"Well answered." The knocker said. Then, the door swung open.

"Ni ni nice!" Gohan grinned as they slowly walked inside.

"Sheesh, gotta be around here somewhere. I've been gone too long." Pan frowned as she continued to sneak through the hallways. Then, she smirked as she leaped down a staircase, landing softly on the ground.

"Here we go…" Pan smirked as she reached a wooden door.

"A little late to be out, isn't it, Pan?" someone chuckled, causing Pan to whirl with shock.

"YOU!" she gaped.

"We seem to keep running into each other, don't we?" the figure chuckled. Pan instantly whipped her hand to her back, but cursed when she felt nothing but air.

"Without your toy, huh?" the figure chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of you. I kicked your ass before, and I'll do it again." Pan smirked. Then, a punch sent her flying through the door.

"Nice one." Pan smirked as she wiped her face.

"Consider that payback…" the figure snarled.

"So, might I ask what you are doing here?" Pan smirked.

"I might ask you the same thing." The figure chuckled. Then, before Pan could do anything, a red spell hit her, sending her flying into a toilet.

"Crap…" Pan groaned as she tried to get recollected. Then, she gaped at her current situation.

"Ewww!" Pan squealed

"This time… you're not getting away." The figure smirked, before grabbing Pan's head and slamming it into another toilet. The figure then grabbed Pan and threw her into the sink. Pan smirked as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"You still haven't changed… Bardock." She smirked at her brother.

"Oh yes I have… in more ways than one." Tyranus smirked. Then, Pan watched as he raised his helmet, and gasped as it clattered to the ground.

**Ravenclaw Common Room…**

"Wow…" Gohan said as he looked around. It was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room was also furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases, and by the door that looked like it lead up to the dormitories stood a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

"So… is it better than the Gryffindor Common Room?" Cho asked with a smile.

"I will only admit that the height is better. Besides, I bet there's no passage to a laboratory in this one." Gohan smirked.

"Wait, what?" Cho frowned.

"Never mind. I'm gonna get a closer look at that statue." Gohan frowned as he pulled the cloak off himself and Cho, before he leaped onto the statue and read the words on the crown.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Gohan read.

"Which makes you pretty skint, mudblood." Gohan and Cho whirled to see Alecto Carrow smile as she pressed the Dark Mark on her arm.

**Uh oh… now, the fight really begins! Can Pan defeat her brother? Will help arrive in time? Review!**


	83. Sacking of Dolores Umbridge

**Hey, it's me! Finally, this story is getting close! I assure you, it will be epic! Also, I thought I'd pause a second to describe Gohan's shift into becoming a warrior. He uses swords and guns if the situation demands it. He still fights with ki, but only against opponents such as Cell. War has an effect of changing people, as we've seen in Gohan from the deaths of his best friends.**

**Chapter 82**

"GAAAHHH!" Pan howled in pain as her left arm seared.

"Ha ha… you feel it too." Tyranus smirked as he dropped his mask.

"What the? You're…" Pan gaped at Tyranus.

"Normal? Almost." Tyranus smirked. Sure enough, the young Dark saiyan looked normal again. He looked like a younger version of Goku.

"But… how? You used the dragonballs, didn't you?" Pan snarled.

"Actually, no. Me and the good Emperor formed our own little team, and he used some ancient magic and potions to fix me, at least on the outside. But, I still have a little lung damage, forcing me to keep this suit, although I can go without the mask for extended periods of time. Enough time to kill you." Tyranus smirked as he grabbed Pan's throat and pushed her against the sink. She gasped for breath.

"Any last words?" Tyranus smirked.

"Gasp… actually… I do." Then, Pan smirked as she made a hissing noise.

"Huh?" Tyranus frowned. Then, he gaped as the floor started rumbling. Then, the sink opened up to reveal a giant hole.

"The Chamber of Secrets… how'd you..." Tyranus frowned.

"When you used to be best friends with the Heir of Slytherin, you pick up a few things!" Pan smirked.

"Doesn't matter. All you've done is pick your grave." Tyranus smirked as he tightened his grip, causing Pan to gasp. Then, a scream made him blink.

"What the?" he gaped as Moaning Myrtle flew above his head.

"Stupid boy! Get out!" She screamed, startling Tyranus so much that he let go of Pan. Pan smirked, and then clamped her legs around his head, getting a startled and muffled yell from her saiyan brother, exactly like what Videl once did to Gohan. Then, she flipped him over, straight down the hole. He shot down like a rocket, and wasn't able to stop. A second later, a loud crash echoed up from the ground.

"Thanks." Pan smiled as she gave a thumbs up.

"You're welcome. Hey… tell Gohan to visit me here? Please?" Myrtle asked.

"I'll tell him." Pan smirked. Then, she leaped through the hole.

"Wheeeee!" she giggled as she zoomed down the chute. Then, she landed hard on the ground.

"A lot better than when I remember it." She smirked as she looked around. She looked down to see Tyranus lying on the ground, unconscious, although, Pan wasn't sure if it was from the fall or when she landed on top of him.

"You sure picked a bad time to stop wearing a helmet!" Pan giggled as she looked around the waiting room. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in some time, given the layer of dust that had coated the room.

"I have to admit, what they did here was amazing. Although, one could argue that they tampered with a historic artifact…" Pan trailed off as she tapped the door leading to the interior. She frowned, and them smiled.

"Open." She hissed. The door then clicked, and slid open.

"That's not very smart. Riddle could get in here…" Pan frowned as she walked inside. She didn't notice when Tyranus's hand twitched.

**Ravenclaw Common Room…**

"Well played, Alecto, well played." Gohan smirked as Cho trembled in fear. He dropped down next to her.

"Too bad you caught the wrong person." He smirked.

"Heh, I don't think so. The Dark Lord has a particular hatred for you as well, mudblood, not to mention the headmistress. We'll be well rewarded for this." Alecto smirked as she kept her wand on them.

"Cho… when I bump your foot, duck and cover your eyes, got it?" Gohan whispered. Cho nodded.

"You know, Professor, it's a bit dark in here, don't you think?" Gohan smirked.

"What are you babbling about, mudblood?" Alecto snarled.

"Oh, I don't know, let me turn on a light!" Then, Gohan's foot bumped Cho's leg, and she immediately dropped the the ground and closed her eyes in the same instant that Gohan whipped his hands to his head.

"SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled, causing the light to explode from his hands and light up the entire room, causing Alecto to scream as she dropped her wand and covered her eyes.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" She screamed.

BAM! Gohan smashed his fist into her stomach, followed by him whirling as he pulled out Malfoy;s sword and slashed her across the chest, followed by a fierce kick, sending her whirling into a bookshelf, causing it to crack.

"And proud of it, Slytherin bitch! A mudblood just kicked your ass! That was for the shit you've done this year!" Gohan smirked.

"Is she…" Cho frowned.

"Probably." Gohan frowned. Then, a rumbling noise made them look up.

"I think you woke someone up." Cho frowned.

"Quick! Where's the cloak!" Gohan and Cho looked around frantically.

"Too late!" Then, Gohan wrapped his right arm around Cho and leaped into the air. An instant later, a stream of Ravenclaws, all dressed in their nightclothes, flooded into the common room. There were cries and gasps at the sight of Alecto's limp form. They closed in curiously like a hunter on a beast.

"Is she dead?" a third year girl asked.

"I don't feel a pulse…" a 6th year frowned.

"Cho, don't squirm!" Gohan hissed. His left hand was currently dug into the ceiling.

"Hey, what's this?" most of the group turned to see a first year hold up…

"Harry's cloak!" Gohan groaned.

"What is that?" a 4th year boy frowned.

"Looks like a cloak." A 5th year girl observed. Then, the first year tried the cloak on, and the room filled with gasps and shocked yells as the boy's body vanished, leaving only his head.

"That's an Invisibility Cloak!" a 6th year gaped.

"That's no ordinary cloak, that's Potter's cloak! I remember hearing stories about it!" a 7th year girl that Gohan didn't recognize gasped as the first year boy pulled the cloak off.

"Does that mean that Potter's here?" a 6th year asked with curiosity. Gohan looked up nervously at his hand, still buried in the wall. If Cho fell or his hand slipped, chaos would follow. Then, Gohan frowned.

"What?" Cho whispered.

"That first year girl has been awfully quiet, and that power. The one, by the prefects…" Gohan frowned.

"So?" Cho asked. Gohan frowned.

"This is just rumor, but we think that Cell planted four of his children in the school, one for each house, as first years, to spy on us…" Neville's voice echoed in Gohan's head. Then, the girl frowned as she glanced up.

"That's no ordinary girl!" Gohan hissed, making Cho gasp. The girl smiled as her eyes glowed red.

"Very good, Gohan Son." The girl giggled before holding her right hand up and firing a red blast from her hand at the ceiling, getting screams from the other Ravenclaws in response. Gohan dropped Cho, causing her to land softly on the couch, at the same time that he landed on the ground and drew his blade. Gasps accompanied his appearance.

"Cho?" a 5th year gasped.

"Maria?" Cho blinked.

"Enough games, Cell Junior! You'll join your master in death!" Gohan snarled.

"I'm surprised that you figured me out so fast…" the little girl chucked as she pushed a 5th and 6th year out of her way. She smirked as a red aura surrounded her. Then, she leaped at the saiyan, who blocked her punch.

"You'll never defeat the Confederacy!" she smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Gohan snarled as he kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into Ravenclaw's statue.

"Not bad… the stories about you are true…" she smirked.

"Time to chill!" Gohan smirked as he pulled out a capsule. Then, he leaped onto the air and hurled it at the Cell Junior. She gasped as the capsule smashed into he chest.

"No… NO!" she screamed. The Ravenclaws gaped as stone crept from her chest and quickly spread throughout her whole body. A second later, a stone statue was all that remained.

"And that's all she wrote!" Gohan smirked.

"Wow…" a first year breathed.

"What did you do to it?" a 7th year girl asked curiously.

"A formula. When it makes contact with Cell or someone of his similar structure, the formula turns them to stone, to stop them from regenerating. The end result is…" Gohan paused as he gave a small push to the statue, causing it to fall backwards and crack to pieces, turning into dust.

"Wow… you're like batman!" a third year boy said with admiration.

"I may not be Harry Potter, but will I do?" Gohan smirked as he cocked his blade.

"What are you doing here?" a 4th year gaped.

"Unfinished business." Gohan smirked. Then, a banging on the door made them turn.

"Alecto! Alecto, are you in there? Answer me! If he comes and we don't have him, he'll kill us all! Open the door!" Amycus Carrow yelled, making the Ravenclaws back up in fear.

"Go upstairs, hide. I'll take care of him." Gohan smirked. Many of the Ravenclaws nodded and headed. A first year girl paused as she turned and looked at Gohan.

"I don't care what anyone says, you're a real hero." she said. Then, she darted up the stairs with everyone else. Gohan smiled.

"I've got the cloak!" Cho said, snapping Gohan out of his little daze. They quickly draped the cloak over themselves. Then, Gohan heard another familiar voice.

"Might I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" He heard Professor McGonagall ask.

"Trying to open this damn door! Get Flitwick!" he barked.

"But, isn't your sister in there already? Didn't she ask Professor Flitwick to let her in earlier, on extremely important business?" McGonagall asked.

"She ain't answering! You open it, old bat!" Carrow barked, making Gohan clench his fist. Then, McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Where do vanished items go?" the knocker asked.

"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything." McGonagall answered.

"Good answer." The knocker said.

"Seems like anyone can get in." Gohan frowned.

"Only if you're smart enough." Cho frowned, offended by this remark. Then, the door opened, and Alymus rushed in, followed by McGonagall.

"My word!" McGonagall said in surprise. Alymus howled at the sight of his sister's limp form.

"Those little brats killed her!" he roared with rage.

"Don't assume that immediately, Professor Carrow. From the state of this room, it looks as if there was a ferocious battle here. And… is this… stone?" McGonagall frowned as she looked at the remains of Cell Junior.

"Don't you understand? She pressed it! And if the Dark Lord comes… and even worse… if he finds out and follows…" then, Alymus got a smile on his face.

"We can push it off on the kids. Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there, and we'll say they forced her to press her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm...He can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference? Besides, the Emperor could use them as food for his pets." Alymus smiled.

"Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice, a difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it. You are no better than your supposed Emperor, who's done nothing but send us to our doom." McGonagall snarled

"Excuse me? It's not a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or you'll pay the price." Then, he spat on her face.

"AW HELL NO! YOU JUST MADE A FATAL MISTAKE!" Gohan roared as he ripped the cloak off himself and brought Malfoy's sword out, driving it through Alymus's chest in one swift motion. Alymus squeaked as he stared at Gohan, while McGonagall and Cho both gasped. Then, Gohan pulled back the blade, which was now stained in red blood. Alymus gasped as he stared down at his wound, before looking up one final time. Then, like a puppet without strings, he fell backward, landing hard on the ground, his arms flaying out, and his wand rolling away from his hand. (I admit, I got the idea of this scene from Troy, 2004, when Hector killed Melanous to stop him from killing Paris. Troy is also where I got the idea to have Gohan compared to Achilles.)

"Gohan! You killed him!" Cho gasped as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"At least now you can see Threstals." Gohan laughed awkwardly.

"M… Mr. Son! Ms. Chang!" McGonagall gasped as she collapsed into a chair, obviously startled by either their sudden appearance or the fact that Gohan had just killed a man.

"It's good to see you again, Professor." Gohan smirked as he cocked the blade.

"Mr Son… that was absolutely unnecessary!" McGonagall gasped.

"He spat on you." Gohan stated plainly.

"Yes, but…" McGonagall frowned.

"Hang on." Gohan frowned as his communicator vibrated.

"Talk to me." Gohan frowned.

"Hey dad, I got in, but I had a little trouble on the way." Pan frowned.

"What happened?" Gohan frowned.

"An old friend paid us a visit. Anyway, you mind telling me where the bloody fangs are, since your skeleton has no teeth?" Pan frowned as she looked up.

"Oh, right, I forgot, gramps took the teeth so that he could experiment with the venom. They're in a drawer." Gohan frowned.

"Now you tell me… wait, which one?" Pan gaped.

"One of them…" Gohan frowned. Pan frowned at a hissing noise, coming from a steel door.

"Ummmm… I better not open that." Pan frowned. Then, she remembered the communicator.

"So… everything go okay on your end?" Pan frowned.

"Almost. Carrows caught in the common room, which means that they knew we were coming. We couldn't stop her from pressing her mark." Gohan sighed.

"Son of a bitch… that's why my mark burned. Dad, he knows that we're here!" Pan gasped.

"Yeah, I've figured that out…" Gohan frowned.

"What have we done?" Pan whispered softly as she continued to search through the laboratory. She was slightly impressed with the technology. Then, her face lit up.

"YES!" she cheered as she pulled open a drawer, revealing piles of Basalisk fangs.

"And now…" Pan smiled as she took one out. Then, someone grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the communicator. She whirled her head to see Tyranus, smirking at her

"Very clever, sis, using the venom of the basalisk to kill me. After all, it never deteriorates, does it?" he smirked. Then, a hissing noise made them both turn to look at the steel door.

"So… looks like our great grandfather cloned Riddle's Basalisk! Your corpse will be its dinner!" He smirked.

"Bardock, please, I can help you. You've got your looks back, please! Come back! I thought Morgana betrayed you!" Pan gasped.

"He heh… you're right, I do hate Morgana. But, Emperor Cell and I made a deal. He fixes me, I give him the dragonballs, and we split the universe!" Tyranus smirked.

"You bastard…" Pan snarled. Then, she kicked Tyranus in the stomach, sending him flying into a large machine. He had the basalisk fang in hand. Pan leaped for her bag and pulled out Hufflepuff's Cup, smacking him across the face as he leaped at her.

"Huh… she turned it off…" Gohan frowned.

"You must flee, Son. Get out of here!" McGonagall said as she looked at Gohan.

"Why? If London fell so easily, the Dark Lord is weak. All that's needed is to kill him, and his Empire falls apart." Gohan smirked.

"Don't be arrogant, Son!" McGonagall gasped.

"We came here to find Ravenclaw's Diadem. Do you know where it is, Professor?" Gohan asked.

"What… no! It's been lost for centuries!" McGonagall sputtered.

"Professor, I came here to finish a job that Dumbledore gave me. I've already lost Ron and Hermione, and Harry's in a coma. Please… help me finish what they died for." Gohan said.

"You're here on Dumbledore's orders? We shall secure the school against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while you search for this — this object." McGonagall declared as she stood up.

"Is that possible?" Cho asked.

"We teachers are relatively good at magic. We should be able to hold them off for a good while. Of course, something must be done about Professor Umbridge." McGonagall smiled

"We can take care of her. But, if the Dark Lord knows that we're here, Cell won't be too far behind. And, he has millions at his disposal. They'll come hard, even thought Harry's not here. We've got to get the students out of here!" Gohan frowned.

"We are in agreement, Mr. Son. But, we're talking about hundreds of students." McGonagall said.

"I think we can evacuate them safely." Gohan then told her about the passage to the Hog's Head.

"If I can get support, we can airlift them out afterwards before Cell's men show up, that is, if Jenny got someone on the line." Gohan frowned.

"What about them?" Cho frowned as she looked at the bodies of the Carrows.

"I'll take care of that." Then Gohan flicked his wand at Alecto's body, turning it into a bone. Then, he flicked his wand at Alymus's body, turning it into a rock.

"My word, Mr. Son, your Transfiguration skills are magnificent!" McGonagall said with surprise.

"I learned from the best." Gohan smirked as he picked up the rock and bone, and dropped them out the window.

"There is something in that. We must alert the other heads of houses. You better put Potter's cloak back on." Then, three silver cats leaped from McGonagall's wand and flew out the door, lighting up the staircase as McGonagall, Gohan, and Cho hurried down the staircase. They hurried through the corridors. After descending two floors, Gohan heard footsteps following them. McGonagall seemed to have heard as well.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Hem hem!" a familiar voice said, making Gohan's blood boil as Dolores Umbridge stepped out. Gohan hissed. She hadn't changed much since their last encounter at the Ministry. She was dressed in her pink outfit from before, and she was looking around curiously.

"Where are the Carrows, Minerva?" Umbridge asked.

"How should I know, Dolores, perhaps wherever you sent them." McGonagall smiled.

"I was under the impression that the castle has an intruder." Umbridge said.

"Oh really, and who told you that?" McGonagall smirked.

"The Emperor himself." Umbridge smiled.

"Of course. The same being that you once called a criminal." McGonagall smirked.

"I was not aware that it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva. We have our own security now." Umbridge smirked.

"I prefer do my own observation. Forgive me for not trusting machines. You have some objection?" McGonagall asked.

"I just wonder what brought you out of bed at this late hour?" Umbridge smiled in a way that made Gohan think of bad candy.

"I thought I heard a disturbance." McGonagall said

"Really? But, it seems so quiet." Umbridge smiled. The two witches stared at each other, before Umbridge continued.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Professor? Sure, you remember my warning when I returned." Umbridge began.

"Not Harry. Me." Gohan smirked as he hurled the Cloak off, causing Umbridge to hiss with rage as she drew her wand, at the same instant that Gohan, McGonagall, and Cho did.

"I should have known, you filthy half breed! And Ms Chang, why am I not surprised? You are as foolish as your father!" Umbridge snarled, making Cho grit her teeth in rage.

"No Fudge to protect you, Umbridge! It's three against one!" Gohan smirked.

"Incarcerus!" Then, ropes flew out of Umbridge's wand and wrapped themselves around Cho, causing her to drop to the ground with a scream of shock.

"CHO!" Gohan yelled with shock, before turning back to Umbridge with rage. McGonagall looked livid as well. He wand slashed through the air so fast that Gohan thought that Umbridge had to crumple unconscious, but her shield charm was so fast that even Gohan was forced back a little.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed in rage.

"My only regret is not doing it sooner." McGonagall said fiercely.

"INCENDIO!" Gohan roared, creating a gigantic stream of fire that he sent towards Umbridge. She sent it smashing into the ceiling, which she then transformed into a cat and sent back at Gohan. McGonagall then turned the cat into a ring of fire that surrounded Umbridge. Gohan slicked his hand back at the bound Cho, sliding her out of harm's way. Gohan then created a Destructo Disk and hurled it at Umbridge, but, she deflected it with a shield charm, sending it flying through a suit of armor and through the wall.

"You're no match for us, Umbridge! Give up!" Gohan snarled as his hand glowed yellow. Then, the fire exploded outward, causing Gohan and McGonagall to cover their eyes as Gohan created a shield around them and Cho to protect themselves from the blast.

"ENOUGH! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Umbridge screamed with a terrifying look on her face.

"Minerva!" Gohan whirled to see Professors Flitwick and Sprout sprinting up the corridor in their nightclothes, with Professor Slughorn behind them, panting. They stared at Gohan and Cho.

"Mr. Son?" Professor Flitwick asked with surprise as Professor Sprout kneeled next to Cho and freed her from her bonds.

"Hi professor! Good to see you again!" Gohan laughed. Then, he whirled just in time to barely block a killing curse from Umbridge.

"No! You'll do no murder at Hogwarts!" Flitwick yelled as he raised his wand, bringing to life the statue that Gohan had sliced. Cho, now freed, fired a Stunning Spell at Umbridge, who looked furious.

"Traitors!" she screeched.

"The only traitor here is you!" Professor Sprout yelled as she pointed her wand at Umbridge. Umbridge snarled as she took in her current situation. It was currently five against one. Then, Umbridge raised her wand again.

"STUPIFY!" A new voice roared, causing Umbridge to whirl just in time for the red spell to smash into her chest, sending her sliding across the ground to Gohan's feet, unconscious.

"Always wanted to do that." Harry smirked as he lowered his wand. A gigantic grin grew across Gohan's face as he snapped ki retraining cuffs on Umbridge's arms.

"Harry!" Cho hugged Harry, who smiled.

"I see that you're alright, Mr. Potter." McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you, professor." Harry smirked.

"Harry, you crazy son of a bitch!" Gohan grinned as he hugged his best friend.

"Good to see you too…" Harry frowned. Then, Gohan wacked him over the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Harry gaped.

"YOU IDIOT! They set up traps here for you that I walked into! And now, both Cell and Voldemort are on their way here to kill you! Great, at least we can die together!" Gohan banged his head against the wall, causing Flitwick and Sprout to turn towards McGonagall as Slughorn rushed up, panting.

"Gohan… Harry… so… good… to… see… you… again!" he panted.

"Where have you been?" Gohan frowned. Harry gasped as he found himself in the cave, gliding across the black lake towards the island.

"We've got to barricade the school!" Gohan yelled, snapping Harry out of it.

"Very well. The Emperor and he who must be named are coming." McGonagall told to the other teachers. Sprout and Flitwick gasped, while Slughorn let out a loud groan.

"These two have work to do in the castle on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put into place every protection which we are capable of while they do what they need to do." McGonagall said.

"You do realize that we cannot keep the Emperor or you-know-who out indefinitely." Flitwick squeaked.

"But we can hold them off." Professor Sprout smiled.

"I suggest that we get everyone into the Great Hall after setting up protections. We can evacuate the underage students while the overage students can stay anf fight if they want." Gohan smirked.

"Well said, Mr. Son." McGonagall said.

"Very well. We'll meet you in the Great Hall in 20 minutes with my students." Professor Sprout said, rushing off down the stairs, muttering things to herself.

"Don't fight General Morbius on your own!" Gohan yelled out, but Professor Sprout ignored him. Professor Flitwick rushed off as well.

"We shall meet you and the Ravenclaws in the Great Hall, Filius!" McGonagall said. They had just reached the door when Slughorn finally spoke.

"My word! What a predicament! Gohan, Minerva, is this wise? After all, those who cross his path meet with horrible fates!" Slughorn sputtered.

"The same applies to Death Eaters who cross my path! I haven't forgotten that the Death Eaters hung a Slytherin Banner during the Battle of New York!"" Gohan snarled.

"I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, also. If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance, or take up arms against within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill." McGonagall said coldly.

"I couldn't agree more. I've killed plenty of Slytherins in my travels!" Gohan smirked.

"Minerva!" Slughorn gaped.

"The time has come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties. Go and wake your students, Horace." McGonagall ordered. Slughorn sputtered as he slowly walked off.

"It appears that we are in need of your legendary skills, Mr. Son." McGonagall said with a smiled.

"Harry, any luck with the diadem?" Gohan frowned as they followed McGonagall.

"No. And, he knows that we're hunting Hocurxes, when you stole the cup. He's at the cave." Harry whispered.

"Sigh… then we have less time than I thought." Gohan frowned.

"Gohan! Harry!" the two turned to see Cho run up to them.

"What's up, Cho?" Gohan frowned.

"I was wondering. You were looking for the diadem, right?" Cho asked. Both boys nodded.

"Well… maybe the Gray Lady knows where it is." Cho said.

"The ghost of Ravenclaw?" Gohan blinked.

"Yes. Luna's one of the only ones that she'll talk to, but maybe, since you're friends of Luna, she'll talk to you." Cho frowned.

"Thanks, Cho!" Gohan grinned. Cho nodded as she took off.

"And now… Perotoum Locomotar!" McGonagall said as she raised her wand. Then, the statues came to life and leaped off the walls.

"Hogwarts is threatened! Defend the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!" McGonagall cried as the statues ran past her.

"Now, you two! Return to your friends and tell them to join us in the Great Hall. I shall rouse the other Gryffindors!" McGonagall said as she rushed up the staircase.

"Where's Pan?" Harry yelled as he followed Gohan down the stairs, past teachers and prefects leading students to the Great Hall, ignoring the cries that followed them.

"It's Potter!"

"Harry Potter!"

"It's the Hero Without Fear!"

"I thought he was in London!"

"I just saw him!"

"She went to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the cup!" Gohan yelled as they sprinted towards the door that led to the Room of Requirement.

BOOM! Pan ducked as Tyranus's next swing smashed into a machine. Then, Pan flipped Tyranus over her, sending him flying into the steel door. He bounced off the steel door and smashed his fist across Pan's face. Pan ducked as Tyranus held his hands over his head and fired a ki blast at Pan, soaring over her head and smashing into the steel door. Then, the two of them leaped at each other, colliding with a loud explosion. They snarled as they looked at each other. Then, a cracking noise made them both turn to see the steel door crack. Then, Tyranus took advantage of Pan's distraction and flipped her over, causing her to land on her back.

"Now… time to die!" Tyranus roared as he held the basalisk fang over his head. Pan grabbed the Hufflepuff Cup and held it in front of her. Then… the fang smashed into the cup.

"GASP!" Harry gasped as he staggered into the wall, his scar searing.

"Harry, what happened?" Gohan gaped.

"Pan… did…it…" Harry gasped as he staggered up. Pan gasped as she dropped the cup, which spiraled away from her. Then, the room rumbled as the water roared up around them and electrical cables snapped, sending sparks everywhere. Tyranus took off first towards the entrance. Pan quickly took off after him. She turned to see the water morph into faces of Voldemort as it pursued them. Pan squeaked. Then, as quickly as it began… the water collapsed. The room was quiet, except for the sparking machines, causing Pan and Tyranus to turn and stare. Then, a cracking noise emerged as cracks spread across the steel door. A second later, it fell apart, revealing a dark room. A second later, a hissing noise emerged.

"We'll finish this later." Tyranus snarled. Then, he sprinted out the door.

"Deal." Pan said softly, before running out the door. Then, a snake poked its head out, and looked around.

"Food… Kill…" the snake hissed as it slid over the walkway.

"Thank god!" Gohan smiled as they reached the Room of Requirement's outer door. After a moment, the door opened, and they rushed in. The first thing was that Gohan noticed that the room was much more packed then before. He saw old members of his Quidditch Team, such as Katie, Angelica, Alicia, and Oliver. Also there was Kingsley, Lupin, Bill, Fleur, Luna, all the Weasleys, except Ginny, Dean, Johnson, Kiara… (Gohan blinked in surprise at the sight of Percy.), and…

"Gramps! Dad!" Gohan grinned as he hugged his father, Bardock, and Kiara. He also noticed a few saiyans in a back corner, including Zenok, who smirked at the saiyan.

"You started a party without us?" Bardock smirked.

"How'd you guys get here? I left you in London!" Gohan gaped at Johnson and his men.

"We got the message." Fred, George, and Dean raised their coins.

"And they told us, so we came along, after telling our superiors." Johnson smirked as he reloaded his gun.

"As for me, picked up that signal from Griffin at the same time that your friends got that message. We knew that there'd be a party wherever you went, so I called all the saiyans. They were quite eager to come along." Bardock smirked

"What's going on?" Katie yelled out.

"We're gathering everyone in the Great Hall to evacuate the younger students and get organized! We're fighting!" Gohan yelled, getting cheers and roars as they rushed past him. The majority of the crowd thinned out, leaving the Weasleys, Gohan, Harry, Lupin, Jenny, and Kiara.

"Wait for us!" Yamcha yelled as he followed them.

"Gohan! Thank god you're alright!" Ms. Weasley hugged him, before doing the same to Harry.

"It's great to see you all again… even you, Percy." Gohan frowned at Percy.

"I… I'm sorry! I was a fool! I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a - a-" Percy stammered

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred finished, causing Kiara and Jenny to giggle.

"Yes, I was!" Percy admitted

"Well, you can't say fairer than that." Gohan chuckled as he held his hand out, which Percy nervously shook. Ms. Weasley burst into tears of happiness at the sight.

"You brought her?" Gohan frowned at his father as he pointed at Kiara.

"She insisted. She's an adult, what was I to do?" Goku frowned.

"You're not keeping me out of this!" Kiara snarled at her brother.

"Am I late? I do hope that I haven't missed anything!" Gohan blinked with shock as Arnold Weasley came out of the hole. He paused in shock, clearly not expecting to see his brother and family there.

"Arnold?" Mr. Weasley asked with shock. The other Weasleys were silent, Ms. Weasley looking between the two brothers with a scared look on her face.

"It's… been a long time, Uncle Arnold." Bill frowned.

"William… you've grown up… and with a beautiful wife! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to attend the wedding." The older Weasley laughed nervously.

"Hello, Arnold. What are you doing here? The last time I heard about you, you lost your race for President." Mr. Weasley said bitterly.

"Ah… I… well…" Arnold stammered as he looked down.

"Enough! You two used to be so close when you were younger! You used to behave exactly like Fred and George!" Molly screamed, making the twins gape at their father.

"I'm not the one who ran off to the States instead of fighting like a man!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"At least I'm not under your damn shadow anymore! I'm not the one obsessed with muggle junk!" he yelled, getting an oooo from the twins.

"At least I have a family! You broke mum's heart when you ran away! You didn't even show up to the funeral!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Stop it! NOW!" Ms. Weasley screamed, making everyone cringe. Percy gulped.

"Sigh… father always like you better. Always getting higher marks, prefect, head boy…" Arnold frowned.

"I always had to bail you out… getting caught by Oorg just so you could sneak into the castle after hiding those dungbombs in his cabin… not to mention the time I caught you with Patricia Simpson in a broom closet." Arthur chuckled.

"Hey, the look on his face was priceless. And, she was hot. But, you only had eyes for Molly, the one girl who always resisted my charm…" Arnold trailed off.

"Why did we argue, anyway? Mr. Weasley frowned.

"I forgot." Arnold laughed. Then, the two men hugged each other, and Ms. Weasley burst into tears again.

"So, how's Victoria?" Gohan grinned.

"She's great! She's talking now!" Goku grinned as he pulled out a picture and handed it to Gohan, showing a picture of Vicoria, who was in a tiny pink suit and had a truff of black hair on her head, shaking a small fist at the camera.

"Really? And I missed it?" Gohan said softly.

"Well, she hasn't actually said something, just babbling. She keeps putting weird things in her mouth." Goku frowned. Then, he looked at Remus.

"How's your son, Remus?" Goku asked.

"Son?" Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Oh, yes! He's with Tonks, at her mother's house!" Remus stammered as he pulled out a photograph of a baby boy with blue hair waving his tiny fists. Gohan frowned.

"Victoria is cuter!" he declared, causing Remus to frown.

"Uh-oh." Jenny gulped.

"Excuse me? Can your sister change her hair color?" Remus smirked.

"Does your son have a tail?" Gohan countered. It didn't take long for the two of them to start yelling at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Jenny screamed, making both men stare at her, even Ms. Weasley blinked in surprise.

"This is not the time to be arguing over whose baby is cuter! We've got certain death heading straight for us! We need to get ready to fight!" Jenny said.

"Right! Oh, I almost forgot! I pulled a few strings in the government, but I managed it!" Arnold turned as he held his hand out. Then…

"Ginny?" Gohan, Harry, and all the Weasleys gaped as Arnold helped Ginny down.

"Ginny!" Mr and Ms Weasley hugged Ginny in the next second, tears on their faces at the happiness of seeing their daughter again.

"Mum!" Ginny sobbed softly.

"We thought you were dead, Gin!" Fred wiped his eyes with relief. Then, he whirled on his brother.

"Are you out of your mind, bringing her here?" Mr. Weasey asked with disbelief and rage at his younger brother.

"I can fight!" Ginny insisted as she wretched free of her mother's grip.

"You're underage!" Ms. Weasley insisted at her daughter.

"I'm an android now! I'm worth a hundred wizards!" Ginny snarled.

"Don't get overzealous, kid." Gohan turned to look at Android 18, leaning in the corner.

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"Don't get yourself killed over stupidity." The android said.

"FINE! I'll just go to Aunt Muriels or something!" Ginny snarled.

"Now hang on a second. If there's one thing that I learned about American politics, it's how to compromise." Gohan said, making Jenny and Arnold frown.

"Oh really? That's rich, coming from you." Ginny bit off the last part.

"Look, she can stay in here so that she can be on the scene if needed!" Gohan suggested.

"Fine." Ms Weasley said sternly.

"GAHHH!" They whirled to see Pan rush in the door and slam it behind her.

"Pan! You're alive!" Gohan blinked.

"Yeah! Tyranus almost killed me, and there's a giant basalisk down there!" she screamed.

"Basalisk? That's impossible, I killed it in second year!" Gohan frowned.

"Well, something that hissed was down there! Here's your stupid cup!" Pan hurled the broken cup to Gohan's feet.

"That's ridiculous, the only way that a basalisk could be down there was if…" then, Gohan trailed off.

"When I get my hands on Gramps! So that's what he was doing! He cloned the monster of Slytherin!" Gohan snarled.

"Not the time for that! Come on, we've got to go to the Great Hall!" Harry said as he tugged Gohan's arm.

"Right, come on!" Gohan yelled as he ran out of the Room of Requirement, the others, save Ginny, behind him.

"This ends tonight, Cell!" Gohan snarled under his breath.

**Elsewhere…**

"Oh… it certainly will end, boy." Cell chuckled as he sat on his dragon, looking over at the sea of black that marched forward in front of him, with Lord Voldemort next to him. He looked up to see ships soar over him, headed in the same direction.

"Yess, finally." Voldemort hissed with a smile of glee on his face.

**Very soon, the fighting begins! Also, who do you think is cuter, Victoria or Teddy? Review!**


	84. Prepare for Battle!

**Hey, it's me! Here's another fight! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 83**

The ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, and the four house tables were packed with students, either in traveling cloaks or in dressing gowns. The school ghosts were floating around as well. Every eye was fixed on Professor McGonagall, and Gohan, who was standhig next to her silently in his full uniform, save his helmet. The Slytherins were giving him extremely nasty looks. In fact, the second they had seen him, they had begun yelling curses, before being shut up by McGonagall. They were standing on the same platform that Dumbledore had used to do announcements on.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Krillin." McGonagall was saying.

"Me?" Krillin gulped. Android 18 and McGonagall glared at him, making him shut up.

"Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your houses and take your charges, in an ordinary manner, to the evacuation point." McGonagall said. Many of the students looked petrified. The saiyans chuckled.

"Look at them, you can smell their fear." A female saiyan frowned in disgust.

"Bah! If these were saiyan children, they'd be fighting amongst each other for the honor to fight!" a male saiyan chuckled as he cracked his hands. Gohan snarled as he glanced at the saiyan.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" Ernie Macmillian yelled, getting cheers in response. Gohan let a smile dot across his face.

"Hah! I like your guts, kid!" Raditz chuckled.

"All those of age can stay." McGonagall said.

"What about our things? Our owls, our possessions?" a girl at the Ravenclaw Table yelled.

"What's more important, kid? Your stuff or your life?" Bardock snarled, making the girl go silent.

"Where's Headmistress Umbridge?" A slytherin yelled.

"She's taking a nap in the dungeons." Gohan smirked, getting cheers in response.

"Protections have already been put into place around the castle, but they will not last long without reinforcement." McGonagall said.

"Correct. We've got to get you into Allied territory. You'll be safe there." Gohan frowned.

"Sure! With your American bigots!" a Slytherin snarled, getting yells of outrage.

"Ha ha ha ha!" a very familiar voice to Gohan laughed, echoing the hall into silence.

"CELL!" Gohan snarled as he pulled his blade out and looked around in confusion. Then, a little boy leaped from the Gryffindors and landed in front of him and McGonagall. The first thing Gohan noticed was that they boy's eyes were glowing red.

"It's a Cell Junior!" he snarled.

"Correct, my young friend. I'm using my mind link with my spawn to communicate with you all. I thought that it might be simpler and less painful than Riddle's method." Then, Cell turned back towards the large crowd.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. Over the years, I have gained much respect for the students and teachers of Hogwarts. If this was seven years ago, I would not hesitate to kill all of you. But, I have changed much. We don't need anymore blood shed, or anymore accidents like Cedric Diggory, now do we?" Cell smirked, getting hisses of rage.

"If that's so, then you will allow us to evacuate the young underage students in transports without firing on them. It wouldn't be exactly a fair fight, now would it?" Gohan smirked. There seemed to be an air of silence as Cell frowned. A second later, he burst into laughter.

"Is that good or bad?" a first year Gryffindor whispered.

"You never know when it comes to him." A fifth year whispered back.

"Well said, my boy, well said! Very well, I'll play your little game. I'll order my men to not fire on your transports. But if this is a trick, they'll be molten slag." Cell snarled, getting a sigh of relief in response.

"I hope you know, I don't want any of this. I only want three things. One, Harry Potter must give himself up to Lord Voldemort. Second, you and I have one final duel. Third, all muggle-borns with you surrender for questioning. Think before you answer. You're outnumbered ten to one. You have till morning to decide. If you refuse, I will give you all the honor of a warrior's death!" then, the Cell Junior's eyes turned back to normal.

"Here!" Gohan snarled as he held his hand out. A second later, he disintegrated the Cell Junior with a ki blast.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching negotiations." Vegeta chuckled.

"I say we kill all the Slytherins and hang their bodies for Riddle to see! All of them!" Raditz yelled, getting roars of approval from the saiyans and Gryffindors.

"Yeah! Let's show them we mean business!" Michael yelled. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws roared with approval as they whirled onto the saiyans, who were now backing against the wall in complete fear.

"Have you all gone mad?" Professor Slughorn screamed with shock.

"Shut up!" Vegeta smirked as many students pulled out their wands.

"We're sick of your trash!"

"About time someone taught you a lesson!"

"Professor Snape's not gonna save you lot this time!"

"Bout time you lot got scared!"

"STOP!" Gohan voice roared throughout the whole Great Hall, causing everyone to stop and look at him. He had his wand on his throat, obviously what had boosted his voice. McGonagall looked livid, Sprout looked shocked, and Flitwick looked horrified. Slughorn looked terrified, sweat rolling down his face.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? It's sad that the first time that I've seen the houses work together, it's like this!" Gohan gaped.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Professor Sprout stuttered.

"If Professor Dumbledore was still alive, he'd be horrified at this… this… outlandish behavior!" McGonagall stuttered, causing the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs to look down in shame.

"Cedric would never even have considered it!" Gohan frowned.

"How would you know?" a Hufflepuff yelled.

"Look, what would your family say? Hannah, what about your mother?" Gohan snarled, making Hannah gasp softly.

"And Susan, your aunt?" Gohan frowned, making the young girl wipe her eyes.

"You are no fun, brat." Raditz muttered.

"I'm starting to think that I have crazies on both sides of the family." Kiara muttered.

"I heard that!" Raditz barked.

"Neville, what about your parents?" Gohan smirked, making the boy grit his teeth.

"You want me to continue?" Gohan frowned, getting silence in response.

"Listen! If we do this, then we prove that we're no better than they are!" Gohan waved his arms. The students looked at each other, and then lowered their wands.

"Am I late?" a familiar voice made everyone turn to see…

"DEATH EATERS!" a terrified Ravenclaw screamed as the robed men in the hall doorway.

"WAIT!" Gohan ordered as he strode past them, stopping in front of the Death Eaters.

"Malfoy, please be more subtle next time?" Gohan sighed as Scorpius Malfoy came to the front.

"Sorry, couldn't find parking." Scorpius chuckled.

"You're working with Death Eaters?" Angelica gaped as Gohan shook Scorpius's hand.

"No, Separatists. Death Eaters who've seen the light and divided away from Voldemort's influence." Gohan answered.

"Quite correct, friend." The Arbiter said as he stood next to Scorpius, getting gasps.

"Blimy, aliens keep getting weirder." Seamus said.

"So, can you get them all out, Malfoy?" Gohan asked.

"Consider it done. Transport's waiting to take em to DC. Already got permission from Griffin." Scorpius smirked.

"Good. Prefects, hurry! Get to the evacuation points!" Gohan ordered.

"You're trusting our lives to Death Eaters?" a Ravenclaw stuttered.

"Professor?" Slughorn asked nervously.

"Well, you heard him, go! Slytherins first!" Professor McGonagall ordered. Instantly, shouting and shoving broke out as the evacuation began.

"So… we've got less than two hours before we have to fight." Harry frowned.

"Right." Gohan frowned.

"What? What bloody time is it?" Kiara blinked.

"According to my watch… three in the morning." Gohan frowned.

"Great…" Harry sighed.

"Oh, here. I got it a while back, and forgot to give it to you." Gohan said as he pulled a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Memories?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded.

"Thanks." Harry frowned as he slid it into his pocket.

"Gramps, you brought the stuff?" Gohan smirked.

"You bet." Bardock smirked.

"Seamus, hold on a second!" Gohan yelled as he rushed over to the young Gryffindor.

"What is it, mate?" Seamus asked.

"I need your skill in blowing stuff up. Ever seen this stuff?" Gohan smirked as he handed Seamus a bag.

"What is this stuff?" Seamus asked.

"C-4. Muggle explosives. I need you to blow something up." Gohan smirked.

"I can bring it down." Seamus grinned. Harry frowned as he looked around, before seeing a familiar blond head.

"LUNA! LUNA!" Harry yelled, causing the girl to turn towards him.

"Oh, hi Harry." She said, with a tone that sounded like nothing was wrong.

"Luna, I need to talk to the Gray Lady!" Harry said.

"The Gray Lady? I know her, she's my friend!" Luna smiled.

"I know, Cho told me. I need to talk to her." Harry said.

"Oh, follow me. She's very shy, though." Luna said as she headed down a corridor. Harry nervously followed her.

"You okay down there, Seamus?" Gohan called out as he and Johnson looked over the edge of the Covered Bridge.

"Sure am, mate! It's easy since I learned to fly!" Seamus grinned as he attached a patch of C-4 to what looked like crystal on one of the bridge's supports.

"Hey, where'd Harry go…" Gohan frowned as he took off back into the castle.

"Tell Professor McGonagall that Remus and I will handle this side of the castle." Kingsley said to Bardock as he, Lupin, and Bardock walked through a tower, staring out at the wasteland trailing into the distance.

"Really?" Bardock smirked sarcastically.

"You called, father?" Radtiz smirked sarcastically.

"Yes. Stay with these two, will ya?" Bardock asked.

"Hmph." Raditz snarled as he turned to look back at the two wizards.

"I seem to recall that you were dead." Kingsley said.

"Not in this buisness." Raditz smirked.

"How you are Gohan's uncle and Goku's brother is despising, considering your behavior." Remus frowned.

"Hmph. At least the boy fights like a warrior." Raditz smirked.

"She's down there. It's better that you go down there alone." Luna said as she stood in front of a flight of stairs. Harry gave a nod and walked down the flight of stairs. In the small courtyard in front of him, a transparent woman was floating, with her back to him. She seemed to notice his arrival, for she began floating away.

"WAIT! I'm a friend of Luna's!" Harry yelled as he began to run after her. She stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"You're the Gray Lady?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said.

"The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I cannot help you!" she glared at him, before beginning to float

"Wait, I'm looking for the diadem!" Harry yelled.

"Countless generations have badgered me, yet I have answered none of them. Besides the diadem will not give you an advantage over Lord." She began to say.

"That's not it!" Harry insisted.

"Why? My mother's diadem." She began to say, but cut herself off when she realized what she had said.

"Your mother's? Harry asked with surprise.

"When I lived, I was Helena Ravenclaw." She said.

"So you know where it is!" Harry whirled to see Gohan rush up. Helena snarled the second she saw him.

"I refuse to speak to that… that… barbarian!" she snarled as she began to float away.

"What did I do?" Gohan gaped.

"You and your kind nearly destroyed our world! You are Bazba's descendent!" she hissed.

"Ohhhh…" Gohan blinked.

"You can't blame Gohan for the mistakes of his ancestors!" Harry sputtered.

"You don't know what they were! You don't know what they did!" she screamed as she shot in front of Gohan.

"I'm different than they were! I remember when they came, burning and destroying everything in their path. The only decent one was Princess Reina. Ragnok was as horrible as his father. Pigs!" she snarled.

"You were there?" Gohan gaped.

"I watched my mother and the other heads of the school march out with the muggle Arthur to fight those things… and during the fighting and confusion… I stole my mother's diadem." She said, making the two boys gape.

"You stole it?" both boys said at the same time in disbelief.

"Yes, I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it while she was fighting. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still, even after she discovered what I had done. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts, as well as Merlin himself. Then, during a fight with the king himself, my mother was fatally wounded when she and the other founders faced off against him. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time before she passes. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so, no matter what the situation. But, he was not the only one on the hunt…" she said softly.

"Bardock never said anything about Baxba dying." Harry frowned.

"He didn't die. He was merely wounded in the fight, though sadly, not as bad as my mother." She answered.

"Whoa… to go against the founders of Hogwarts together and hold his own…" Gohan frowned, getting a slap in the head from Harry.

"Oh, sorry." Gohan blinked.

"He tracked me to the forest where I was hiding. When I refused to return with him, he became violent. Then, we were interrupted…" she said.

"By who?" Harry asked.

"King Baxba's son, Prince Ragnok. He followed the Baron after his father was wounded." The Gray Lady said.

"The Baron? You mean —?" Gohan stammered.

"The Bloody Baron, yes. When he saw the prince, he immediately faced the prince. Despite his best efforts, the prince killed him with the Baron's own sword. He then faced me. When I refused to go with him, he attacked me and killed me with the same sword that he used to kill the Baron." She then pulled the side of her chest to show a single red mark in her pale chest.

"All these centuries later, he wears his chains as regret for failing to save me…" she said softly as she floated in slow circles around Gohan. Gohan gulped.

"It's strange… you're like him a bit. Yet… you don't carry the same air of arrogance or evil that he did… but, you carry yourself with the air of power and nobility…" she frowned. Gohan frowned. They only had forty minutes left.

"You've already told someone this story, haven't you? Another student?" Harry asked.

"I had… no idea… He was flattering. He seemed to… understand… to sympathise…" she said softly.

"Well, you weren't the first person Riddle wormed things out of. He could be charming when he wanted to be… he's certainly not the first or last person to use that technique." Gohan frowned, thinking of a certain android.

"I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it! With dark magic!" she screamed.

"What happened to the diadem exactly?" Harry asked. The Gray Lady paused for a minute before continuing.

"I hid the diadem in a hollow tree in Albania." She said.

"So… Albania…" then, the two boys turned and began talking to each other.

"Albania. The same place that Voldemort first hid in, and then where Cell went…" Gohan frowned.

"Didn't President Griffin tell us that he met Riddle on an expedition to Albania?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… he must have been looking for the diadem! Riddle must have snatched it when Griffin wasn't looking… but when did Riddle put it in Hogwarts?" Gohan frowned, before both their faces lit up.

"The interview!" they said at the same time.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner? That's why he wanted the interview in the first place! He either hid it before or after he talked to Dumbledore!" Harry grinned.

"But he still wanted the job, though, as a bonus! Then… where did he hide it?" Gohan frowned.

"Thank you, Helena!" the two boys rushed off, leaving the Grey Lady confused.

"Still, the question is, where did he hide it? I mean, the fact that he had a Death Eater waiting for me in Ravenclaw Tower does indicate that it's not there." Gohan frowned. Then, Harry stopped cold.

"No…" he said softly.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Last year, after I almost killed Malfoy in that bathroom, I hid the Half-Blood Prince's book in a cabinet… next to a bust wearing a tiara!" Harry finished with excitement.

"The Horcrux is in the Room of Requirement!" Gohan grinned. Then, he checked his watch. There was ten minutes left.

"GOHAN! GOHAN!" the two boys whirled to see Katie and Oliver run up to them.

"Guys, I take it the news isn't good?" Gohan asked. Now, the sun was starting to appear over the mountains.

"We did what you asked… we flew out there to see what we were against… my god." Oliver gaped.

"There were thousands! They almost killed us when we tried to come back. Good thing they didn't know how to fly!" Katie breathed.

"Get ready for battle!" Gohan ordered. The two nodded and took off down the corridor.

"Five minutes…" Gohan said softly as he looked at his watch. Light was filling the corridors. It was the first time in Gohan's life that he wasn't happy to see the sun. He and Harry raced to the window overlooking the wasteland that had used to be the Forbidden Forest. Then, a soft rumbling began as a black edge appeared on the horizon.

"Awww, crap!" Gohan cursed as he gritted his teeth.

"Keep in line!" Cell roared as he sat on his dragon, ahead of everyone else. Behind him, Death Eaters marched behind , as well as giants, Frieza's men, Dementors, and machines. Next to Cell was Lord Voldemort, Morgana, a asian man in a grey uniform, a Hispanic looking man in a blue uniform, and Tartarus.

"HOLD!" Cell roared as he held his hand up as he reached a small cliff, causing the army behind him to stop. Remus and Tonks looked at each other, before holding their hands out to each other.

"Oh boy…" Gohan said softly.

**Intense, right? Keep reading! Review!  
><strong>


	85. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Hey, it's me! Here we go! Begin!**

**Chapter 84**

"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked as he followed Gohan, McGonagall, Jenny, and the Arbiter through the front courtyard to the front gate.

"Move." Cell smirked as he landed his dragon near the gates and walked forward after leaping off, with Voldemort, Morgana, Tartarus, Morbius, and the other two men. The two groups stopped right before the gate. Cell held his hand up, causing the group to stop.

"Protections so early?" Cell smirked as he held up a finger and fired a small green blast, causing the shield to shimmer briefly.

"Nice look. Old one too ugly?" Gohan smiled.

"Even I like to style, boy!" Cell smirked.

"You have no business being here! Take your minions and leave!" McGonagall ordered.

"I think not, Professor. We've come too far." Morgana smiled. (The protections around the school did nothing to reduce communication between the barrier.)

"Isn't it ironic, boy? It started at Hogwarts, it's going to end at Hogwarts!" Cell smirked.

"Let's not be arrogant." Gohan smirked.

"Enough! Potter dies now!" Voldemort snapped.

"Enough, Riddle, calm yourself." Cell smirked with one hand on the Elder Wand. Then, he turned back.

"Take a look around, boy! I brought all the great warriors of the world to your school! You're outnumbered!" Cell grinned.

"You want me to tremble?" Gohan smirked. Then, he glanced around.

"I see them. I see thousands of men, brought here to fight for one monster's greed. Nothing but tyrants and commies." Gohan snarled.

"Oh really? All you've got are a bunch of scared… little… kids." Cell smirked.

"You're wrong about that." Harry snarled.

"Oh please, I doubt they've changed since I was there." Morbius chuckled.

"You can still save your weak humans, saiyan." Tartarus chuckled.

"Enough of the frivolities. I've given you adequate time to make your decision. Do you agree to my demands?" Cell smiled.

"I'd be more than happy to face you, one on one. But I won't send Harry or anyone else to their doom!" Gohan snarled.

"I see where Pan got her resilience from." Morgana smiled.

"It isn't all me. She certainly has her mother's temper." Gohan smirked.

"Last chance, boy. Either accept, or accept the hell that will rain down. And I assure you, there are things far worse than death… especially for young women." Cell smiled like a jungle predator. McGonagall looked disgusted, while Jenny looked livid.

"You sick son of a!" Jenny was cut off when Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Like what you did to Ginny?" Gohan said coldly as he looked back at Cell. A smile went over Cell's face while Morgana let out a little giggle.

"Oh… that. Android 25." Cell smirked.

"Just tell me this…" Gohan paused as he walked right up to the barrier's edge and stared into Cell's red eyes.

"Why?" he hissed.

"Ahhh… why indeed? Perhaps it was to keep her father in line? Or perhaps it was to send a message to Dumbledore's Army. Or maybe it was to piss you off. Maybe all three." Cell smiled.

"One way or another… this ends today. Once and for all." Gohan hissed.

"I couldn't agree more. So… what's your answer?" Cell smiled.

"…Fuck off." Gohan snarled, getting laughter from Jenny and Harry. Cell snarled, before letting a small smile go across his face.

"Enjoy your little win, boy, for you just signed the death warrant and enslavement of every person in this school." Cell smiled, before whirling and marching back with the other generals.

"Wait a second!" Cell turned to see Gohan glaring at him.

"What now?" Cell smirked.

"Before this is over, you are going to die. All of you. Slytherin's line goes extinct today." Gohan snarled. Cell smiled.

"Well… we'll just see how the day plays out." Cell chuckled, ignoring the looks he got.

"Prepare for battle!" Cell roared as he leaped onto the dragon and flew back, getting roars and cheers in answer.

"You never planned for them to surrender, did you?" Morgana smirked.

"Of course not. They're far too noble for that." Cell smirked.

"Well said, Mr Son." McGonagall smiled.

"Very funny. He wasn't planning for a surrender anyway." Gohan frowned as they walked back into the castle.

"Very well, I will inform Kingsley." McGonagall said.

"So… what do we do now?" Jenny asked.

"Fight." Gohan answered.

"Oh. Good luck!" Jenny frowned before taking off down a corridor.

"Good luck, saiyan." The Arbiter said before rushing off down the opposite corridor, to join the other Elites.

"Come on!" Harry and Gohan nodded before they took off towards the Room of Requirement.

"They have made their choice!" Cell roared as he paced in front of his army, getting roars in response.

"I gave them their chance, but they spurned our kindness! They have chosen to make this school their last stand!" Cell roared, getting cheers in response.

"Today is the end of Dumbledore's era, and the start of a new empire. Our Empire!" Cell roared, getting cheers in response.

"This should be my dawning era! After so long…" Voldemort hissed with rage.

"Father, relax. Focus on Harry Potter, and Harry Potter alone." Morgana whispered softly as she put a hand on Voldemort's shoulder.

"This is our victory! With the end of Gohan Son, ends the war! We will return to America in victory!" Cell roared, getting cheers.

"And now… it begins!" Cell roared as he whirled and fired a spell from his wand, followed by Voldemort, Morgana, and everyone else. The spells arched through the air for one second, before slamming into the shield with a gigantic crack, causing the shield to shimmer.

"Oh boy, that shield's not going to last for long!" Gohan gaped as they raced through the corridor.

"Food…" Harry heard, causing him to stop.

"What is it?" Gohan frowned.

"I thought I heard…" Harry frowned.

"Don't get crazy on me now! Come on, let's go!" Gohan smirked as the castle rumbled again.

"Right!" Harry frowned as he took off after Gohan.

"Where are you going, father?" Tyranus chuckled as he glanced around the corridor.

**The Covered Bridge…**

Neville gulped as he stood at the edge of the covered bridge.

"RAHHHH!" Scaboir roared as he and the other snatchers raced towards the entrance. Then, about a dozen in the lead screamed as they glowed blue and dissolved, causing the rest to stop cold.

"Yeah!" Neville laughed and threw insults at Scaboir.

"Hmph. Idiots." Then, Cell looked at Broly.

"You know what to do." He smiled. Broly chuckled before taking off into the air.

"Break!" Frieza laughed as he fired multiple Death Beams from his hands.

"My new apprentice waits in that castle…" Cell smiled as he fired another spell.

CRACK! Tyranus appeared in the dungeons. He smirked at the rushing students in front of him

"Oh no you don't!" he smirked as he reached out and grabbed Draco and Zabini, pulling them to the side.

"You!" Malfoy gaped.

"Come on!" Tyranus hissed as he shoved them up a corridor.

"But… apparation…" Zabini stuttered.

"I'm part saiyan, remember? Rules don't apply. Something my father never figured out." He sneered.

"Where the bloody hell do you think they are?" Kiara asked as she and Pan raced through a corridor.

"Let's find out." Pan smiled as she stopped and pulled out a familiar piece of brown paper.

"Is that Harry's?" Kiara gaped.

"Yep." Pan said.

"Where did you get it?" Kiara asked.

"Nicked it a while back." Pan said.

"How?" Kiara sputtered as Pan pulled her wand out.

"When you need to survive, you learn to take things without anyone noticing. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Pan said as she tapped the map.

"That's stealing." Kiara said bitterly.

"I prefer to think of it as survival. You spent too much time with the cops, Auntie." Pan smirked. Kiara glared at her.

"Look, Harry and Gohan are here." Pan said as she pointed on the map. The roof rumbled slightly, making them shiver.

"I see them… wait, they just vanished!" Kiara gaped.

"Wait… maybe they went to the Room of Requirement! It doesn't show up on the Maurader's Map!" Pan said.

"That's right… Hermione said that last year!" Kiara said with wide eyes.

"Come on!" Pan said. Then, the two girls took off the corridor. A minute later, a hissing sound could be heard.

"Food…" the basilisk hissed as it slid around the corner.

"So Tien, looking forward to this?" Yamcha smirked as he and the three-eyed warrior stood on top of Gryffindor Tower.

"Sure, Yamcha. Don't I always?" Tien smirked.

"Made it!" Gohan smirked as the door opened in front of them. They dashed inside to see the room filled with objects.

"What happened to Ginny? She was supposed to be here!" Gohan frowned.

"She probably ran out." Harry frowned.

"Hmmmmmm…" Tyranus frowned as he looked out from the corridor.

"Son…" Malfoy hissed with rage.

"So, where'd you hide the book?" Gohan asked as he looked around with his lit wand.

"In a cabinet. I'll go left, you go right!" Harry said.

"Right!" Gohan nodded as they separated and rushed down separate lines.

"Jeez, look at all this stuff… Riddle sure did pick smart." Gohan frowned. Then, he frowned as he glanced at a mirror.

"What the?" he gaped. For, the mirror wasn;t showing just his reflection. Standing next to him was…

"Ginny?" Gohan frowned as he turned around. Not seeing anything, he turned back in confusion. The reflection grinned back at him, and then turned and passionately kissed Ginny on the lips. He frowned as he looked around the mirror. He looked up at the top and saw several words.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." He read with a frown on his face, before looking back down.

"The hell is going on?" Gohan sputtered. Then, what happened next shocked him to the core. Several small children appeared at reflection Gohan's feet, the oldest looking shocked Gohan was that the children all looked like him and Ginny and had tails. Reflection Gohan chuckled as he picked up one of the girls, who looked like Ginny, and laughed as he twirled the girl around, who was also laughing.

"What is this thing?" he sputtered. Harry breathed hard as he looked around, seeing all the items around him. But, so far, he hadn't found what he was looking for. He kept going deeper into the room, past gigantic piles of items built up over the centuries.

"All this stuff… where could it be?" Harry breathed softly. Then, when he rounded around the next corner, his breath caught in his throat. About ten feet in front of him was a cabinet, next to a table that had a bust of a warlock on it. And, on the warlock's head… was an old tiara.

"Yes…" Harry breathed as he held his arm out, despite the distance.

"My food is close… very close…" a voice hissed, making Harry frown.

"Well well. We meet again, Potter." A familiar voice chuckled, causing Harry to whirl to see Tyranus, Malfoy, and Zabini, pointing their wands at him.

"Where's the monkey?" Malfoy hissed.

"He's right next to you." Harry smirked, getting a snarl from Malfoy.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Malfoy snarled.

"We saw you come in together. I take it he's around here somewhere. So… why are you in here?" he smirked.

"I'm just lazing around." Harry smirked.

"Oh really? Then… where's Pan?" he smirked.

"Why, so you can kill her? By the way, who's stooge are you now?" Harry smirked.

"Enough out of you!" Zabini snarled.

"Malfoy, don't do something stupid. Gohan didn't kill your father." Harry frowned as he backed up a little.

"He blew up my house and put my mother in a coma!" Malfoy snarled.

"Damn it, Gohan." Harry muttered.

"Not to mention, he killed my cousin." Zabini snarled.

"Food…" Harry frowned as a voice hissed, apparently closer.

"Did one of you just ask for food?" Harry frowned.

"Wha? No!" Tyranus snarled.

"Okay, Darth." Harry smirked.

"Enough out of you! And now…" Tyranus smirked as he raised his wand.

"What? No! We have to turn him over to the Dark Lord!" Malfoy stuttered.

"Don't try to stop me!" he hissed.

"Expeliamus!" Gohan roared as he raced to Harry's left and fired a Disarming Spell, sending Zabini's wand flying.

"You! Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy roared.

"Protego!" Gohan countered, sending the spell into the ceiling.

"Stop! Stupify!" Kiara yelled as she and Pan raced up, her spell slamming into Zabini's face, causing him to crumple.

"Well, well, it's a family reunion! Father, sister, and auntie! All we're missing is dear old mum!" Tyranus laughed as he blocked Pan's stunning spell.

"You! Satan!" Malfoy roared as he pointed his wand at Kiara.

"Not anymore! It's Kiara Son now!" she yelled as she began to duel with Malfoy, while Pan and Gohan dueled with Tyranus.

"Harry? Where are you?" Kiara yelled. Harry had taken advantage of the confusion and raced towards the cabinet. Then, just as his fingers wrapped around the diadem, the next shocking thing occurred. A pile of discarded items flew apart as a basilisk smashed through them and slid between the fighters.

"Oh my god!" Kiara screamed as she and Malfoy backed in horror.

"Not again! When I get my hands on Gramps!" Gohan roared. He frowned as he looked up. Where the basalisk's eyes were, a black layer was covering them.

"Guys, it looks like the eyes have some type of layer on them to block the death beams! You can look at it!" Gohan yelled.

"Very good… I will enjoy monkey tonight!" the basalisk hissed as it looked at Gohan, although Harry was the only one that could understand it. Then, it glanced at Zabini, who groaned as he sat up. He squeaked in horror as the basilisk looked at him. Then, in one lightning swift motion, the basilisk snapped forward and closed it's jaws around Zabini's upper half, causing a crunching noise. Zabini's body made several jerks before going still, his wand clattering to the floor. Kiara squeaked in horror as the basilisk finished the job with several more bites, before gulping him down. Malfoy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Whoa… the monster of Slytherin just ate a Slytherin." Gohan frowned.

"Mmmmm… tasty." The basalisk hissed as it looked at Malfoy, who screamed in horror.

"Hah! Talk about luck! I'll let the basalisk finish my work for me!" Tyranus laughed as he took off down one of the corridors. Malfoy ran right behind him.

"Get back here!" Pan roared as she chased after him.

"Okay… we already killed this thing before. We can do it again." Gohan said nervously.

"So, that's what was petrifying everyone in second year?" Kiara squeaked as the basilisk turned to look at them.

"Well… a clone of the original. Good thing that those lenses are blocking the rays. At least gramps had some brains." Gohan frowned.

"Who will I eat first?" the Basilisk hissed.

"You're not eating anyone!" Harry yelled. Gohan snarled as he formed a Destructo Disk. Harry snarled as he looked down at the Diadem in his hands. Then he smiled as an idea came over his face.

"GAHHHHHH!" Pan screamed as she raced back in the opposite direction.

"What the…" Gohan frowned at the glowing orange behind her.

"BARDOCK SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" she screamed

"Here! Eat this!" Harry roared as he hurled the diadem at the basalisk in a throw that would make one wonder if he was a Chaser. Without hesitating, the Basalisk chomped down on the diadem, its teeth piercing the crown like a knife through butter. The next second, black smoke poured out of the snake's mouth as it hissed in agony.

"GAHHHH! What is this? It burns! It burns!" the basilisk hissed in pure agony.

"What was that?" Kiara screamed as Pan raced to their side.

"Harry, you did it!" Pan gaped in amazement as the Basalisk roared and trashed, slamming into a shelf. Just then, flames poured from the next corridor.

"Smart! Now come on!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Harry and Kiara and leaped into the air, landing on the basilisk's head, and quickly leaping into the air again, landing in a pile and sliding down. Pan landed next to them with a thump.

"That psychotic bastard!" Kiara snarled as the fire got closer and closer.

"How are we supposed to fly through that? We'll get fried alive, not to mention Harry and Kiara aren't as past as us.

"Here!" Pan whirled to have a broom thrown into her hands.

"You know how to fly?" Harry smirked as he mounted his own.

"Hell yeah." Pan smirked as she, Gohna, and Kiara mounted brooms as well. They whirled to see a fiery chimaeras charge at them. They flew into the air just in time, as the chimanera smashed into a pile of books.

"Wooooo!" Kiara screamed with delight as they shot into the air.

"Let's get out of here!" Gohan smirked as the zoomed through the air. He looked down to see the entire room in flames.

"Look!" Harry pointed to see Malfoy, crawling up a pile of books, the fire hot on his heels.

"Where's Bardock?" Pan yelled.

"Probably split before the room was consumed!" Gohan yelled back.

"We can't leave him!" Harry yelled.

"Are you serious?" Gohan and Kiara yelled at the same time. Then. Harry whirled and shot towards Malfoy.

"If we die for them, Harry, I'll dump you!" Kiara screamed as she turned in the air. Then, just as Harry stretched his arm out. The Basalisk jaws snapped in front of him, causing him to whirl with a yell.

"Die!" Gohan yelled as a blue blast formed in his hands. Then, he fired it at the Basalisk as it shot its head at him, smashing it in the mouth. The Basalisk screamed in agony as it collapsed onto a pile of burning books, dead. For one second, Gohan could see the Diadem, impaled on one of the fangs, before the body was consumed by fire. Harry whirled as held his hand out, grabbing Malfoy's and pulling him up with him. Then, they shot towards the open door.

"We're not going to make it!" Kiara screamed as the flames grew larger.

"Oh yes we will!" Gohan roared. Then, he cocked back his free fist and shot it forward, blowing a large stream of fire away from the door. In that one-second, the 4 fighters zoomed through the door and slid onto the floor. Malfoy took off down the hallway the second he was on his feet.

"Wuss!" Pan spat as she got to her feet.

"Another one down. Nice thinking, Harry." Gohan smirked as he shakily sat up, as well as Harry and Kiara.

Harry and Kiara stared at each other for a minute. Then, they closed the distance between each other and kissed passionately on the lips. Pan almost said something, but, to her surprise, Gohan shushed her. After what seemed like forever, (but really was about three minutes.), the two separated, and Kiara let out a tiny breath as she and Harry stared at each other, seemingly unaware of anything or anyone else.

"RAHH!" Voldemort roared as he ripped his arm forward, sending a blue spell shooting out of his wand. Then, just like with the American shield that had protected New York, the shield ruptured, and then broke apart into glowing orange pieces. Ginny let out a tiny gasp. Lupin and Tonks looked at each other as they reached out their arm towards each other.

"Oh boy…" Gohan breathed as little pieces of the shield came floating down. Kiara let out a soft gasp.

"Well, well! Impressive, Riddle!" Cell chuckled. Scarbor frowned as he held his wand out, catching a piece of the falling shield with his wand. Neville gulped nervously as he backed up a little. Scaboir sneered as a smile went over his face.

"RAHHHH!" he roared as he and the other snatchers sprinted forward onto the bridge. Neville took off at the same second, dodging dozens of spells that shot his way as he sprinted towards the castle with the snatchers on his heels. Neville yanked out a trigger as he passed the half-way point.

"How the bloody hell do you work this thing?" Neville cursed as he fiddled with the device. Then… his finger clicked a button.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The bridge supports exploded in small explosions, causing the bridge structure to collapse. Scaboir and the other Snatchers screamed as they sprinted to escape the collapsing bridge. But, it was too late. They screamed as the bridge beneath them collapsed, sending them plunging down into the abyss below.

"Neville!" Ginny cried out as she, Luna, Seamus, and Dean stood at the edge of the bridge. Neville sprinted even faster, but collapsed underneath him as well, causing him to plunge as he waved his arms out.

"Neville!" Seamus yelled, getting silence in response. He sighed softly.

"Ta ta tahh! Goten and Trunks to the rescue!" Trunks grinned as he floated up with his arms under Neville's shoulders.

"Nice job, buddy!" Seamus grinned as he pulled Neville up.

"Hey, where's my reward?" Trunks frowned. A second later, Ginny pecked him and Goten on the cheek, causing the two demi-saiyans to go red.

"Wowie!" Goten grinned.

"He he heh…" they whirled with shock to see Broly float down in front of them, causing them to stammer with shock.

"KARAROT!" Broly roared as he looked at Goten. Then…

BOOM! Future Trunks kicked Broly in the back of the head, sending him flying.

"Whoa!" Trunks frowned.

"You guys okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"RAHH!" The sky changed color briefly, and Broly shot back up, with his face filled with rage.

"RUN! I'll hold him off!" Future Trunks yelled. With a nod, the small group ran off.

"Come on, Broly." Trunks smirked as he went USSJ. The two then roared as they charged towards each other.

"Hmmmm… impressive…" Cell frowned. Then, he looked around, before looking forward with a determined look.

"CHARGE!" He roared as he held his wand up. He got a roar in response as the Death Eaters, Brutes, and other dark creatures charged towards the castle.

"Here they come…" Gohan said softly as he pulled out a small device.

"Heh. Idiots." Bardock smirked as the Death Eaters closed in. Then, just as they reached the front entrance, Gohan smirked as he pressed the button. Several of the Death Eaters looked down at the sound of a beeping noise.

"It's a trap!" one of them screamed, before being consumed in a fiery explosion. Similar explosions occurred across the ridge. When the smoke faded, several dozen Death Eaters and five giants were lying on the ground, dead, and two tanks were destroyed.

"Hell yeah!" Dean cheered, getting massive cheers in response.

"Hah… clever, boy. Clever." Cell chuckled. Then, a snarl went over his face.

"Keep going!" Cell roared.

"Tartarus! Go!" Morgana snarled. The gigantic brute chuckled as he pulled out his hammer.

"Forward, my brothers!" he roared as he leaped off the ridge, getting roars from the other Brutes as they followed him. Flitwick frowned nervously as he stood behind the statues guarding the entrance.

"And here comes Tartarus…" Pan frowned. Gohan whirled on the spot towards Harry as the first sounds of battle began.

"Harry, look inside his mind, tell us where he is!" Gohan said. Harry let out a shuddering gasp, and then closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a cold feeling come over himself, and then found himself standing on a small hill overlooking the castle, next to Cell and Morgana, who were watching as well.

"My my, certainly impressive, that soldier of yours, Riddle." Cell chuckled as he looked at Morgana.

"Thank you. He's my most faithful servant, kinda like Bellatrix is to you, father." Morgana chuckled as she turned to look at Harry.

"I do not see the humor." Harry answered emotionlessly.

"I can sense your anticipation and impatience, Riddle. Everything is going as foreseen. Show patience, Riddle, for soon… Harry Potter will come to you." Cell smiled.

"Besides, father, you are the rallying point for the Death Eaters. We cannot allow you to be killed or captured by Harry Potter or the Americans." Morgana frowned.

"Fools… they know nothing." Harry snarled.

Then, Harry gasped and found himself back in the hallway.

"What did you see?" Gohan frowned.

"He's on a hill overlooking the castle with Cell and Morgana. He's watching." Harry frowned.

"What? He's not even fighting?" Kiara asked with shock and rage.

"Cell won't let him. He says that I will come to Voldemort." Harry frowned.

"Arrogant bastard…" Pan snarled.

"U talking about Cell or Morgana?" Gohan frowned.

"Both. But, I owe Morgana one, for all the crap she's put me through." Pan snarled.

"Deal. You guys stay with Harry." Gohan said as he stood on the edge of the balcony.

"But? What about you?" Kiara sputtered.

"Someone needs to distract them. Good luck." Gohan smirked as he leaped off the edge. He somersaulted through the air, before landing in the open courtyard.

"Thanks. You'll need it." Pan frowned.

"There you are!" Gohan whirled to see Bardock rush up with Zenok behind them.

"About time." Zenok frowned.

"RAH!" Tartarus roared as he swung his hammer through another statue, smashing it in half. A Brute next to him roared as he fell from a swing by a large statue . Then, Tartarus roared as he smashed through the front door.

"To victory, my brothers!" he roared as he charged through, with Death Eaters and other Brutes right behind him. Screams accompanied him as he slammed into Katie, sending her flying into a wall.

"They've broken through!" Morgana smiled.

"Come on!" Pan yelled as she raced down the stairs, with Harry following her and Kiara at the end.

"Stupify!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at a Death Eater, sending him flying into a wall.

"It's him!

"Potter!"

"Get him!" Harry whirled to see two Death Eaters take off after them.

"Hell no! Stay away from my boyfriend!" Kiara snarled as she whirled and pointed her wand at the ceiling.

"Reducto!" she yelled, causing the ceiling to explode and crack down, sending rubble crashing onto the Death Eaters.

"Nice!" Harry grinned as they kept running. Peeves cackled as he flew past them, dropping seeds that turned into squirming tentacles, causing the Death Eaters that got hit to scream as they struggled to get free.

"RAH!" Zenok roared as he swung his hammer, smashing into the chest of a Death Eater in front of him, causing the man to collapse with a horrible crunching noise. Another swing sent a Death Eater flying into the wall and collapse, dead. He swung his hammer down into a Death Eater lying on the ground.

"I am Zenok! Breaker of mountains! Look upon me and despair!" he roared.

"Move!" Gohan roared as the trio raced into the courtyard. Gohan ducked under a Killing Curse and stabbed the Death Eater in the chest, before whirling and slicing another Death Eater across the chest.

"Rah!" Bardock roared as he smashed his fist across a Death Eater's face, before grabbing the man and hurling him into two others.

"Immortality awaits us, brothers! Drive them out, send them back to Frieza!" Gohan roared as he stabbed a Brute in the chest. He raced through the door to the courtyard and somersaulted through the air, filing off a Killing Curse in the process. Then, he landed and looked up. The courtyard was full of fighters dueling it our. Then, a screamed caused the crowd to part slightly to show Tartarus, with his hammer in hand. He slammed into Dean and Padma, sending them flying into the wall. Then, he whirled towards Lavender Brown and swung with his hammer, slamming across her face, instantly snapping her neck as blood dribbled out of her mouth, causing her to collapse, dead immediately. He then whirled on Parvati and slammed his fist across her face, causing her to stumble back and land on her back.

"NOOOO!" she screamed with fear as Tartarus raised his hammer. Then, he brought it down with a sickening crunch, getting a loud scream from Padma of pure horror. He then whirled and slammed into Flitwick, sending him flying. Gohan snarled with rage at the death of his friend, before charging forward.

"You die now!" Gohan roared as the crowd parted slightly to give him a clear path towards the gigantic brute. Tartarus roared as he whirled to face Gohan. He swung his fist off to catch Gohan across the face in surprise, causing him to tumble across the ground. Gohan leaped up just in time to avoid the hammer that Tartarus swung at him.

"Oh ho! This I want to see!" Cell grinned as he watched the fight. Morgana frowned nervously as she turned back.

"Whoa!" Gohan rolled out of the way to avoid another swing. Then, Gohan leapt up and pointed his wand at the Brute.

"Stupify!" he roared, sending the red spell flying into the large alien. He laughed as he swung his arms, getting cheers from the Death Eaters and Brutes watching.

"Your magic does not work on me!" he roared as he charged towards Gohan once more. Gohan snarled as he slammed his fist across the Brute's face, causing him to whirl on Gohan again as he raised his foot and brought it down, causing the ground to crack. Then, the Brute grabbed Gohan in a bear hug, causing Gohan to yell as Tartarus squeezed.

"So you're the hero without fear? The best of the saiyans? Pathetic weakling!" Tartarus laughed. Then, Gohan's head whipped forward and smashed into Tartarus's head, causing the Brute to roar as he staggered back.

"Some advice. If you're gonna headbutt someone, make sure you have a helmet on." Gohan smirked as he cupped his hands.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan roared as he fired the blue blast from his hands, smasing into the large brute with a gigantic explosion.

"Hmph." Cell frowned.

"Do not worry. This is not the first saiyan or ki user that Tartarus has fought." Morgana said, although she did look nervous.

"Hmph." Gohan frowned as he lowered his hands. Then, when the smoke faded, Gohan gaped.

"What the?" he sputtered. Now, the gigantic brute was surrounded by a shimmering white aura.

"Fool. I am protected against such trivial attacks." Tartarus chuckled, before slamming into Gohan again, causing him to slide back. Then, Tartarus slammed the blunt of his hammer into Gohan's face, causing his mask to crack as he stumbled back onto the ground. Tartarus roared as he raised his hammer high into the air.

BAM!

Tartarus roared as he stumbled back a step and his shield vanished. He whirled to see Pan lower a sniper rifle from the third floor window, with smoke curling from the tip.

"Witch…" he snarled. Then, a roar made him whirl to see Gohan's hands close around a spear from a fallen statue and lunge forward, driving the weapon into the Brute's stomach, getting a roar from the Brute as he dropped the hammer and staggered back. Gohan roared as he pushed in even more as red blood dribbled out of the large alien's mouth. Then, Tartarus roared as he punched Gohan in the face, before grabbing the spear that was stuck in his stomach and cracking it in half. He smashed the end in his hand over Gohan's head, and then across his face, causing him to stumble onto the ground face first. He looked up to see Malfoy's sword lying on the ground in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it, before whirling as Tartarus approached him with another stone spear. Gohan's blade flashed through the air, slicing the spear in half. Gohan ducked under Tartarus's next punch and drove it into the Brute's chest. Tartarus let out a roar of pain as he looked down at Gohan. Then, he grabbed Gohan's throat. Gohan gasped as he plunged even deeper, causing the Brute to tighten his grip. It was evident that one of two things would happen: Gohan would die from air loss or the Brute from the blade. Gohan let out a snarl as he plunged the blade in even deeper. For a minute, the two warriors stared at each other. Then… Tartarus fell back and landed on the ground as Gohan stumbled back gasping. The Brute… was dead. Massive cheers accompanied Gohan while the other Brutes and Death Eaters stared on in disbelief. The Elites were cheering the loudest of all.

"No…" Morgana breathed softly with pure disbelief.

"Impressive…" Cell frowned.

"Rest in peace, Cassandra." Pan said softly.

"Nice shot, Pan." Harry smirked.

"Thanks." She smirked. Then, a Killing Curse shot just past her face, causing the trio to whirk to see two Death Eaters charge towards them. Before they could raise their wands, the Death Eater on the left topple, causing the other to whirl to see Fred, George, and Percy charge up behind them. The hood slipped enough to reveal Pirus Thicknesse.

"Oi, minister! Tell the good Emperor that I'm resigning!" Percy yelled as he hit Pirus in the face with a spell, causing him to collapse as tentacles sprouted on his face.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred gaped.

"Got em in range?" the Death Eater smirked as the mechanic focused in on the small battle in the hallway from the tank that they were currently in.

"Yes… but I thought we were ordered not to." The mechanic stammered, but was cut off.

"Screw the order! Fire on that corridor now!" the Death Eaters snarled. Gohan let out another yell as he sent a Death Eater flying. He whirled to see a tank move its gun up towards the castle. He whirled to see Harry's small fight in the corridor.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" Gohan roared, causing Harry to whirl to see the tank fire a blue blast that flew straight towards them.

"You actually are joking, Percy… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" Fred began.

"LOOK OUT!" Harry screamed, causing everyone to whirl. Next thing Harry knew, the world exploded. Harry groaned about a minute later as he threw rubble off of him.

"Everyone all right?" He yelled out. A groan made him turned to see Gohan push his head out of the rubble. Blood was dripping down the front of his face.

"Ouch." He simply stated. More rubble shifted, and Fred and George popped their heads out of the rubble.

"You okay, guys?" Gohan asked.

"Quidditch was worse." Fred chuckled. George laughed as the rubble shifted, and a groan was heard. Gohan and Harry reached in and pulled out Mr. Weasley, who had a nasty gash on his head.

"Dad, u ok?" Fred asked. Mr. Weasley nodded slowly, with a frown on his face.

"I think he got knocked up the head. Probably a concussion." Gohan frowned. Then, he looked around.

"Percy?" he frowned. Then, he saw a hand sticking out from the rubble. It wasn;t moving.

"Percy! Jesus!" Gohan and the others (save Mr. Weasley.) began hurling rocks off, until Percy's form was shot. His left side was covered in blood, and he wasn;t moving. Harry leaned against his chest and listened for a minute. Then, he looked back up.

"Guys… he's not breathing." Gohan said slowly.

**Intense, right? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	86. Gohan's Standoff and Mourning

"He's dead?" Fred gaped in shock. Gohan frowned.

"No, but his ki's really low. I think he's unconscious." Gohan frowned. Then, the castle shook once more, causing dust to fall around them.

"Come on, help me!" Kiara gasped as she grabbed Percy's feet. Harry nodded as they slowly placed carried Percy down the hall.

"Here, quick!" Fred pulled open a closet. Harry and Kiara pushed Percy inside, covered him, and closed the door.

"He'll be alright." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Man… I've always wanted to do that." George grinned.

"Another time, it would've been funny." Fred sighed as the castle rumbled again. Then, yells made them whirl to see six Death Eaters race towards them.

"No, you're no match for them! Move!" Kiara yelled as she pulled Fred with her. They rounded around the next hall to see…

"Get down!" Johnson yelled, causing the 4 wizards to drop onto the ground as the Death Eaters ran around the corner. Before they could counter, Johnson and his small team fired off Killing Curses. When the dust faded, the Death Eaters were lying on the ground, dead.

"Thanks, Johnson." Harry smirked as he sat up. The man smirked.

"Johnson, where's Gohan?" Harry asked.

"In the courtyard, last I heard." Then, Johnson's eyes widened as he pulled out his hand pistol and fired, catching the Death Eater that raced around the corridor in the chest, sending him back against the wall.

"Come on!" he roared as he charged forward,

"You guys alright?" You should get Mr. Weasley out of here." The twins nodded.

"You got it, mate. Come on dad." The twins led a shaky Mr. Weasley away.

"Pan's right, we need to focus on getting the snake!" Harry frowned.

"Huh? Why do you want to kill his snake?" Kiara frowned.

"I'll explain it later. But, we need to get to him!" Harry snarled.

"RAH!" Gohan roared as he kicked a Death Eater in the chest, sending him flying.

"Damn it all!" Bardock cursed as he fired a blue ki blast.

"Get inside! There are too many!" McGonagall yelled as she deflected several spells.

"Professor, lock the doors behind us, we'll hold them off!" Gohan yelled as he stabbed a Death Eater in the chest.

"I cannot allow you to do that, Mr. Son! That is suicide!" McGonagall said as the remaining students ran into the castle, leaving just the four of them. Gohan took a deep breath and looked at Bardock, who frowned as he looked at Gohan. Then, a look of understanding went over his face.

"Take care of them, will you? Especially Victoria." Gohan said softly.

"I will." Bardock smirked, before grabbing McGonagall's arm.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall screamed as Bardock dragged her into the castle.

"Give em hell, kid." Bardock smirked as the doors closed in front of him.

"So… this is my end." Gohan said softly as he turned to look at the dozens of dark soldiers coming over the hills towards them.

"Aw nuts." Gohan sighed.

"Ah! So, this is your final stand, boy? Excellent!" Cell roared with delight. A giant roared as he charged towards Gohan, holding a goal from the Quidditch Pitch. Gohan leaped as the giant swung down, landing on top of the goal and charged up towards the head of the giant, never breaking stride. He pulled out Malfoy's blade and plunged it into the giant's neck to the hilt. The giant stood still for a moment… and then collapsed onto the ground. Gohan leaped off and landed neatly on the ground. Gohan whirled towards the falled post, and slammed his foot down, smashing off a section of it. Then, he picked up the broken piece and hurled it. The spear flew right through the air, and right past Voldemort's head by an inch, so close that it left a cut, and continuing until it flew into Macnair's chest, causing him to let out a short scream that got cut off quickly as he landed on the ground with a hard thump. The other Death Eaters quickly backed away in fear.

"Why are they just standing there?" Voldemort snarled as he look at Cell.

"Because, he has mastered your talent. Fear." Cell smiled

"He is just one man! Destroy him!" Voldemort roared with rage as he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he roared, sending a green light towards Gohan. Gohan flicked his wand, sending the spell shooting into the air.

"Voldemort! I challenge you!" Gohan roared, making Cell smile.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Voldemort screamed. The dozens of Death Eaters in front of Gohan looked back on the Dark Lord, before staring back at Gohan.

"This is your last chance, boy! Kneel before us!" Cell called out. Gohan took a deep breath, and opend his eyes.

"No." Gohan made a "come and get me." motion with his hands.

"Yaaahhhh!" one Death Eater screamed as he charged towards Gohan, starting a chain reaction as all the other Death Eaters screamed and charged towards Gohan, leaping off the hill and shooting through the air. Gohan whipped his sword out, which went through the chest of the first Death Eater in front of him. He then ducked under the next Killing Curse and sliced the next Death Eater's head off with a clean swing.

"If I die, ten thousand Death Eaters will die with me!" he roared as he charged forward. He stabbed another Death Eater in the chest, followed by a Killing Curse to the next Death Eater. He leaped into the air and yelled as he smashed his fist into the ground, creating a shock wave that sent them all flying in every direction.

"He is as strong as the warriors of old." Cell frowned as Gohan plunged his sword into a Death Eater lying on the ground. He then looked up at the remaining Death Eaters in front of him.

"Who's next?" he roared as he let purple lightning dance around him. The Death Eaters stared for one second, before turning and running in complete fear.

"COWARDS!" Voldemort roared with rage.

"Emperor Cell, surely…" Morgana turned to talk to cell, but frowned in confusion. The android had vanished. Gohan smirked as he held his wand out.

"Your turn, Voldemort! I'll chop your snake's head off and shove it down your throat!" Gohan roared. Then, he frowned in confusion. His eyes widened as he whirled to see a fist slam into him, sending him flying. He slammed into the groun several feet away, and groaned as he staggered. He gaped as he linked and looked up to see Cell stride in front of him. Gohan gasped as he looked up.

"Your luck had to run out sooner or later, boy." Cell chuckled as he stomped on Gohan's leg, causing him to yell. Cell grinned as he punched Gohan in the head, causing him to groan and fall unconscious.

"Ginny…" he thought as darkness swallowed him.

"You forgot, boy, one major rule. Mind your surroundings!" Cell smirked as he lowered his fist. The retreating Death Eaters paused and turned back.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort roared, causing the Death Eaters to raise their wands.

"No." Cell said calmly.

"WHAT?" Voldemort roared.

"I don't want him dead just yet. His spirit is great, determined, strong… I don't want him dead, I want him broken." Cell made a wicked smile as he looked down at Gohan's unconscious form.

"I disagree, my lord." Morgana said. Cell frowned as he looked at her.

"Do you now?" Cell smiled.

"Yes. You've let him live too many times. Kill him now, or it'll come back to haunt us." Cell frowned as he pondered this for several minutes. Then…

"Get the restraints!" Cell barked as he turned back towards the castle. Morgana sighed in disappointment.

"Ahhh…" Cell cackled.

"Rah! Yah!" Pan yelled as she hurled a Death Eater out the window.

"Stupify!" Harry yeled as he stunned another Death Eater.

"Move!" He whirled to see the Arbiter stab a Brute through the chest.

"Harry, look out!" Pan yelled. He whirled to see a Brute slam into him, causing him to gasp as something in him crunched. He and the Brute both flew right through the wall. Then, he felt someone grab his hand. He looked up to see Kiara holding his hand. The brute flew past him and fell to the ground with a crunch far below.

"Hang on, Harry!" she yelled. Harry gasped as she pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uhhhh… mostly. I think my shoulder's dislocated." Harry said.

"Oh, I've got it." Kiara said as she knelt behind Harry and held his shoulder. Then, Harry yelled as she made a quick push, causing a crack.

"Ahhh… ahh…" he panted softly.

"You'll be fine for now in a minute, I should know, I've been doing it since I was six." She smirked.

"U ok?" Pan asked as she ran up.

"He'll be fine." Kiara smiled. Then, a look of horror went over Harry's face as he sprinted down the hallway.

"Harry, wait!" Kiara yelled as she and Pan raced after him. Harry stopped and knelt down at the edge of the hallway.

"Katie…" Harry said softly as he stared at his old friend.

"Hey… Harry…" she smiled weakly. Kiara squeaked as she rushed up, and Pan frowned. Katie looked pretty bad. The wall behind her was cracked, and her uniform was ruffled up, not to mention the red stain going down her side.

"What? This?" Katie stammered weakly as she gestured down.

"Katie, that looks bad! It looks like you sliced your side open! If you don't do something, you'll bleed out! What happened?" Kiara sputtered.

"That… big thing with the hammer slammed into me and sent me flying onto the wall. No big deal, a Bludger's worse…" Katie chuckled.

"Tartarus…" Pan said softly as she inspected Katie.

"I think you punctured a lung, and at least three ribs are broken. I've seen plenty of injuries like this in my old days. You should be fine." Pan smiled as she glanced at Harry. She walked over to him quickly.

"I have seen injuries like that before. She's got less than five minutes." Pan said softly, making Harry snarl.

"…..I'm not gonna be fine, am I? My chest feels a little numb." Katie frowned.

"Katie… I'm sorry about all this." Harry said sadly as he held her hand.

"….heh… don't be. I cheated death once. I guess you can't get lucky twice." Katie sighed sadly as she coughed blood.

"Katie… you're a good friend." Harry smiled weakly.

"Thanks… you were the best seeker we ever had. And, tell Gohan that he was the best boyfriend I ever had, not to mention a good chaser." Katie smirked before bursting into another fit of coughing.

"Sure." Harry smiled.

"Hey… we're gonna win, right?" Katie asked as she shook a little.

"We'll try." Harry smiled nervously.

"Harry… please tell my mum and dad… that… I… love…" Katie sighed before she went limp. Something vanished in her eyes, leaving nothing at all but glass orbs that stared without seeing.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Harry said softly as he closed Katies eyes.

**Back to our Saiyan…**

"Uhhhhhh…" Gohan groaned as he regained consciousness. He found immediately that he was unable to move his arms and legs. He whipped his head to the right to see his arm held to a steel post by glowing yellow ki restraint bonds.

"Two hundred and seven." A familiar voice said, causing Gohan's head to snap forward to see Cell sitting in a black chair with a golden goblet in his right hand, calmly watching Gohan. Gohan quickly took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a tent, obviously charmed to be magically expanded on the inside.

"What?" Gohan frowned.

"Two hundred and seven. That's how many soldiers you killed in that little last stand of yours. Very impressive, boy, very impressive. We've come a long way since that day. You… no, we have changed." Cell smiled as he sipped from the goblet in his hand.

"True. I'm surprised that you didn't kill me. " Gohan frowned.

"It would have been… too easy. And, it would have been horrible for your brother and sisters, especially little Victoria." Cell smiled as he held up the picture of Victoria from Gohan's pocket.

"You touch her, and it will be the last thing you do!" Gohan roared.

"Do relax. I, unlike our mutual friend, do not slaughter infants." Cell chuckled.

"Yet, you slaughter children." Gohan smirked.

"Alls lost in love and war." Cell chuckled..

"That it is." Gohan frowned.

"Why do you not admit your defeat? The Ministry belongs to me. I have built an Empire that will consume this world. After today, I will begin my European Invasion. You can still kneel before me. Only Potter needs to die today. Kneel before your Emperor." Cell smiled.

"You fool. Hasn't history shown you what happens to Emperors?" Gohan smirked.

"Do tell." Cell smiled.

"Cesar got killed by his own Senate, not to mention the fate of the Roman Empire itself. Hitler's Third Reich fell apart after less than a decade. The Soviet Union fell after eighty years. The Greeks did no better. Grindewald fell by Dumbledore's hand. Your Empire is falling apart before it began." Gohan smirked.

"Well said, boy. I'll let you watch as Potter dies, followed by everyone else." Cell chuckled as he stood up and headed for the exit. Gohan frowned to himself, before smirking.

"So, Harry's the only reason that you keep Riddle around, huh?" Gohan smirked, causing Cell to pause.

"That's what I thought. And… what if one of the idiots you call soldiers beats Riddle to it?" Gohan smirked.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Cell frowned.

"Come on, Cell. Less than half an hour ago, someone in a tank almost blew Harry to pieces, directly defying your orders. They surely won't be the last." Gohan smirked. Cell actually seemed to be listening.

"Hmmmmm… you actually have a point. Foolishness and stupidity run free." Cell frowned.

"Besides, it doesn't look good if an Emperor kills his own people, Cell. Your little battle is going to do far more harm than good." Gohan smirked.

"You have a better idea?" Cell smirked with curiosity.

"Sure. Call off your men till nightfall, let the defenders retrieve their dead with honor. Allow Harry to come alone to face Riddle. If he does, then we let them duke it out in single combat. If Harry comes, Hogwarts is saved. If its not…" Gohan frowned.

"Hogwarts burns to the ground…" Cell frowned a minute, before bursting into laughter.

"Very well, boy, we'll play it your way! Let's see if your praise in Potter is well placed!" Cell smirked as he strode out of the tent.

"God forgive me…" Gohan said softly.

"Rest well, Katie." Harry said softly as he stood up. Then, a cold feeling seemed to creep over him, causing Harry to gasp. And from the looks on Pan and Kiara's faces, they felt it too.

"You have all fought with honor and distinction, but, in vain. Over half your forces are dead. I told you already that I did not want this conflict. It will not take long for my reinforcements to arrive. But, I still have generosity to give. Therefore, I now order my forces to retreat. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak specifically to you." Cell paused to let his words sink in.

"Today, both you and the saiyan have thrust others in front of you. At least Gohan had to honor to face mo one on one. You are even worse. Come out to the Forbidden Forest, or what's left of it, to face the Dark Lord. Do this, and my men will withdraw. If you run once more, I will have Hogwarts bombed into oblivion, and every last man, woman, and child destroyed in ways that will make death seem welcome!" Cell chuckled. Harry frowned as he looked back at the two female saiyans, who were looking back at him.

"You have until nightfall, Potter. I hope that you have some shred of dignity. Enough is enough. This ends now." Cell's voice echoed before fading out. Kiara and Pan stared at Harry, who stared back at them.

BAM! Morbius snarled as he slammed Colin Creevy to the ground, smirking at the sound of the boy's ribs breaking.

"Awww… and just when I was having fun." He chuckled as Colin gasped for breath. Then, he looked down with a smiled as his hand wrapped around Colin's throat. Colin gasped as Morbius lifted him up.

"Say hello to Diggory for me." Morbius chuckled as he squeezed his hand.

CRACK! Colin's neck snapped instantly, going limp after one final jerk. Morbius chuckled as he grabbed Colin's wand with his other hand, before he tossed Colin's limp form next to Justin-Finch Fletchley's and Michael Corner's limp bodies. He whirled as his fist slammed into the wall, smashing apart and leaving a large hole. He chuckled as he leaped out the hole.

"Come on, we just can't leave her here." Harry said as he hooked his arms under Katie's shoulders, while Kiara nodded and lifted Katie's legs.

"Everyone's going to the Great Hall to regroup." Pan said as she walked alongside them.

"Yeah, come on." Harry said as they slowly walked down a staircase, which was showered with rubble. It felt weird to carry a dead body, just like Cedric all over again.

"You don't think that Gohan's…" Kiara trailed off nervously.

"No, Cell won't make it that easy. I can definitely tell you that." Harry answered, getting silence in response from Kiara and Pan. None of them said a single word for the rest of the small journey until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, where Madame Pompry quickly rushed up.

"Another one?" she asked sadly. The small trio nodded. She let out a soft gasp when she saw who it was.

"Poor Miss Bell… come, we'll get another stretcher." Madame Pompry said as she motioned two attendants, who rushed up with a stretcher. Pan, Harry, and Pan slowly put Katie on the stretcher.

"We've got her." Pan said, getting nods from the nurses as Pan and Kiara lifted the stretcher. Soft sobs made Harry turn to see Angelica and Alicia crying as they hugged each other and watched the two saiyans carry Katie's body away, while Oliver watched with an emotionless face, despite the tears going down his face. Rays of soft light were going through the cracked walls and windows, bathing the hall in a dim light. The rays seemed to be focused on the dead. If you were religious, you might think that it was God's hand, escorting the dead to the afterlife.

"Did she say anything?" Harry turned to see McGonagall behind them. Harry could have sworn that she looked much older now than she had a few hours ago.

"To tell her parents that she loved them." Harry said. McGonagall gave a small nod before moving away. Now left alone, Harry started looking around and seeing the depths of grief. Padma Patil was clutching Professor Trelawney and sobbing hysterically next to a stretcher that Harry assumed carried her twin sister's body, which was covered and had a small red stain on it. Slughorn was tending to a bad cut on Filch's arm. Both men gave a small nod to Harry as he passed.

"GAHHH! OH GOD!" Dean's voice screamed, causing Harry to whirl to see his old friend on a table while Johnson, Seamus, and Neville head him down. Dean's lower half was concealed by a white curtain.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" Lieutenant Walker yelled as he pulled out several metal instruments, putting his wand to the side.

"Can't you make it less painful?" Seamus roared at Walker as he worked on a large gash in Dean's leg.

"We're out of anesthetic! Keep him still or I'll have to amputate!" Walker yelled as a bit of red splattered onto the screen, getting a loud wail from Dean. Harry let out a soft gasp as he walked past of the Z Fighters were dead, but some of them were getting injuries treated. Yamcha had several slashes on his chest, Tien had a cut on his arm, Krillin had small tentacles on his face (to the monk's great displeasure.), and Future Trunks seemed to have a broken arm. Goku and Vegeta were looking around silently, not saying a word. Goten and Trunks were at their feet, looking around with a bit of fear and sadness on their small faces. He stopped as he looked at the bodies of Michael, Justin, and Colin. Harry felt a small pang. Colin must have sneaked back into the school, like other students. He was small in death. Harry turned to see Lupin and Tonks getting tended to be medics. Lupin as his shirt off, revealing several nasty looking gashes on his chest. Tonks had a nasty scar going across her left cheek.

"You guys look awful." Harry said, causing the both of them to look up.

"Bellatrix. I barely got away." Tonks winched as a medic dabbed at the cut. Harry nodded and slowly walked away. He turned to see Ms. Wealsey standing next to a confused Mr. Weasley, who was getting tended to by the medics, while the other weasleys were standing around Percy's unmoving form. Ginny saw Harry and walked over with red eyes.

"Dad's really off, doesn't respond well to anything anyone says, and Percy's in a coma. They don't know if he'll wake up." Ginny sniffed softly.

"Where's Gohan?" Ginny sniffed.

"No one's seen him. McGonagall said that he locked the door behind him, and Rick said that he was swarmed…" Ginny sniffed softly as she walked off.

"It's not your fault, Harry." Harry whirled to see Piccolo standing behind him. Harry sprinted past the Namekian and out the door. He wasn't sure where he was going as he sprinted through the hallways, until he found himself running up to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office.

"Password?" The gargoyle asked.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, the person who he wanted to see the most. To his surprise, the staircase opened up, and he sprinted up it. He raced into the Headmaster's office. All the portraits were deserted, and the office had a feeling of silence in it. Harry yanked his hand into his pocket and groped around until he yanked out the vial that Gohan had given him. It had seemed so long ago. Was he alive or dead? Was he another victim of Cell's cruel game? He shouldn't have come here. Harry rushed to the pensive in the far side of the room. He felt like he needed to escape, to wander in someone elses's memories… even if they were Snape's. He ripped the cover off the vial and poured the memories into the Pensive. Then, without hesitating, he plunged his head in.

**Here we go, Snape's memories. I wonder what we'll find in there. Will Gohan get out of this new mess? Is there any hope left? Review!**


	87. The Story of Severus Snape

**Here we go, the story of Severus Snape. Keep reading, and review!**

**Chapter 86**

He felt a falling feeling, and then found himself in a playground. The playground was deserted except for two small girls, who were on the swing. Harry noticed that a young boy was watching them from behind a hedge. Harry assumed this to be a younger Snape.

"Come down, Lily!" the older girl yelled.

"Look, Toony, look! I can go higher!" the redheaded girl laughed as she swung even higher.

"Muumy told you not to, Lily!" the older girl yelled, but the younger girl didn't listen as she let go of the swing at its highest point, sending her flying through the air. But, instead of landing with a heave crash, she gently floated through the air before landing softly on a bush, giggling as she got off.

"That's weird, Lily! Mummy told you not to do that! You're a freak, Lily!" the older girl yelled. At that moment, the young boy stumbled out of the hedge.

"You're not a freak, y-you're a witch." The young boy stammered nervously.

"That's not very nice!" Lily snapped while the other girl frowned.

"I know you! You're that Snape boy from down the road! The one who wears women clothes!" Petunia laughed.

"You… you're a muggle born witch, I swear! I'm a wizard!" Snape stammered.

"That's not nice!" Then, the two girls turned and ran away, leaving Snape along in the playground. Then, the scene changed, and Harry found himself standing near Snape and Lily, who were sitting opposite to each other.

"When you turn eleven, the Ministry sends an owl normally, but since you're muggleborn, someone will probably come to your house to explain it. Then, we get wands, and we're allowed to use magic. Normally, you're not allowed to use it. People who do use it get sent to Azkaban." Snape said.

"But I've used it!" Lily said with fear in her voice.

"No, wait! You're not eleven yet! They won't lock you up!" Snape protested quickly. Then, a cracking noise made them look up to see Petunia fall out of the tree.

"Owwww…" she groaned as she sat up.

"Who's spying on who now, huh?" Snape yelled at her as Lily looked between the two. Then, a tree branch fell from the tree and hit Petunia, causing her to burst into tears and run off.

"Tuney!" then, she whirled on Snape.

"You did that, didn't you? You hurt her!" Lily yelled rage.

"No… I…" Snape lied feebly. Lily looked at him with rage before running after her sister, leaving Snape looking at her with a sad look on his face. Then, the scene changed again, and Harry found himself in the familiar setting of Platform 9 ¾, with the brilliant steam engine, and parents waving goodbye to their children. Snape was standing with a woman who had a hooked nose, while Lily was with her sister and parents. Her parents were looking around with wonder, while Lily and Petunia were arguing.

"You went through my mail!" Petunia was saying to Lily with a look of rage on her face.

"… I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen – Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily said desprately.

"I don't – want – to – go! You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a… – you think I want to be a – a freak?" Petunia spat, making Lily gasp softly and Snape snarl.

"I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say." Lily said softly

"That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy… weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety." Petunia snarled, before marching back to her parents. Lily looked completely hurt. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in a compartment with Lily and Snape, who were conversing with each other. Then, the door slid open and a young girl poked her head in. Harry gaped. The young girl looked about the same age of Snape and Lily. She had white skin and black hair that went in a ponytail that reached her back. She had a white shirt and black pants on. She looked a little nervous. Snape stared at the young girl

"Ummmm… can I sit here? I can't find anywhere else." She stammered nervously.

"Sure!" Lily slid down a little to the left, and the girl smiled with a look of relief on her face as she sat down.

"I'm Lily and this is Severus!" Lily smiled.

"I'm Veronica. Veronica Black." Veronica smiled as she shook Lily's hand.

"You guys first years too?" she asked. Lily and Snape nodded.

"Yeah, me too. My idiot cousin is around here somewhere. He's nice, but my aunt and uncle are maniacs, not that mine are any different…" she frowned.

"So, what house do you want to go to? Severus and I are talking about Slytherin." Lily said. Veronica frowned.

"I don't know, but mine are Slytherins and they're crazy. Maybe I'll be a Ravenclaw…" she frowned. Then, the door opened again and two boys walked in.

"Vicky!" one of the boys grinned, making Veronica groan.

"I've told you never to call me that, Sirius!" she snarled, causing both boys to burst into laughter.

"And who are you?" the other boy smiled as he whirled on Lily and Snape.

"I'm Lily." Lily said.

"And I'm Snape." Snape said emotionlessly.

"So, what house do you guys want?" I guess my cuz won't follow the family snake? I can't wait to see Auntie loose it!" Sirius laughed.

"You're one to talk…" she muttered.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Snape asked.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad... Got a problem with that?" James frowned

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Snape smirked, making Veronica giggle and James snarl.

"Hmph! Slytherin idiot." James snarled as he whirled and stomped out.

"Yeah, come on, Vicky." Sirius frowned.

"No! I like it here!" Veronica smirked as she stuck her tongue out at Sirius, causing him to sputter before James dragged him out. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing behind Snape in the Great Hall, lined up with other First Years.

"Black, Veronica." McGonagall called out, and Vernonica nervously walked up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall then put the Hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled, getting applause from everyone except Snape, who let out a tiny groan as Veronica sat next to her cousin. After several more students…

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called out, and Lily looked terrified as the hat was lowered onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat roared out, and Snape let out another groan as Lily sat next to Veronica. She gave him a bit of a sad smile. Several minutes later…

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared as McGonagall lifted it off Snape's head, and Lily gave him a small smile as he went to the opposite end of the hall and shook hands with fifth year Prefect Lucius Malfoy… Then, the scene changed again, and Harry found himself standing next to Snape. But, instead of Hogwarts, they were standing on the edge of a stone square. A small building with a japenese symbol that was on it was in front of a larger building.

"I'm really glad you could come, Sev!" Lily smiled from the left of Snape.

"It's just too bad that Remus couldn't come." Sirius frowned

"No loss. It's just a bunch of muggles hitting each other." Snape frowned.

"Hot men!" Veronica grinned on Snape's left.

"Besides, it's the best martial artists in the world! What's wrong with you?" James grinned at Snape with Sirius and a young version of Pettigrew next to him. Before Snape could answer, a young man wearing sunglasses who had blonde hair walked to the center of the arena.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? It's time for the 21st World Martial Arts tournament!" he yelled, getting cheers from everyone, including Lily.

"Okay, and here are the big match-ups for the first round. First match, Bacterian vs Kirllin! Second match: Jackie Chun vs Yamcha! Round Three: Ranfan vs Yam! And Match four, Goku vs Giran!" he yelled, getting cheers in response.

"The first match between Krillin and Bacterian will begin momentarily!" the announcer yelled.

"Oh boy! I cant wait!" Lily squealed while Snape frowned. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing next to Snape, still next to the arena. But, it had looked like a considerable amount of time had passed.

"Our final match between Goku and Jackie Chun will begin very soon!" the announcer yelled, getting cheers in response.

"I hope Goku wins!" Veronica grinned.

"Those were some of the best fights I've seen in my life!" James grinned.

"I liked the hot chick!" Sirius frowned.

"Of course you did…" Veronica muttered.

"I can't believe how young Goku is. He's our age!" Lily frowned.

"Crushing on a muggle, Vicky? Oooohhh, Auntie's gonna butcher you!" Sirius roared with laugher as red blush went over Veronica's cheeks.

"Before or after we disgraced the family by being Gryffindors?" Veronica smirked back, getting howls from James.

"Guess who I saw earlier? Professor Slughorn!" Lily said, not giving anyone a chance to answer.

"What? What the hell is he doing here at a muggle tournament?" James frowned. Lily shrugged.

"Probably wants to see if he can get friends with a muggle fighter." Veronica frowned.

"Quiet! They're coming on!" Lily cheered as Goku and Jackie Chun came onto the ring.

"Kick his butt, Goku!" Veronica jumped and cheered as the fighters got into crouching positions.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled, and the two warriors charged towards each other. Then, the scene changed once again, and Snape, Lily, and Veronica were walking together through a corridor in Hogwarts.

"That tournament was amazing!" Lily gushed.

"It's too bad that Goku lost. He was so close!" Veronica said sadly, making Snape's grip tighten on his books.

"What about the part when he turned into a monster and wrecked the place?" Snape sputtered.

"That wasn't his fault!" Veronica sputtered.

"He's like Lupin!" Snape frowned, making both girls whirl on him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Remus doesn't have a tail!" Lily snarled.

"Then, why is it he said that he couldn't go to the tournament because he was feeling ill? Funny coincidence that the tournament took place during a full moon." Snape frowned.

"Remus is nice! There's nothing wrong with him!" Veronica countered.

"And don't even get me started on Potter!" Snape snarled.

"Who's next, my cousin?" Veronica frowned.

"You don't get it! He fancies you! James Potter fancies you both!" Snape sputtered.

"Well, we're not interested in an arrogant toerag like James Potter, right, Vi?" Lily smirked.

"Hell yeah." She smirked, making Snape sigh with relief. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in the Hogwarts courtyard, near the fountain. Snape, Lily, and Veronica were standing near it. Lily was staring at a glittering gold object in her hands. Harry recognized it as a dragonball. The 4 star ball, actually. It had a brown string going through it.

"Wow Severus, what is it?" Lily asked with curiosity as she stared at it.

"I've never seen anything like it." Veronica frowned with curiosity as a ray of sunlight reflected off it.

"I… I found it by the lake, glistening in the sand. I thought you'd like it, so I made it into a necklace." Snape stammered.

"Thank you, Sev!" Lily smiled as she draped it over her neck. Snape smiled. Then, he yelled as a spell hit him, sending him flying across the courtyard, landing flat on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my cousin, Snivilus!" Sirius yelled as he, James, Remus, and Peter strode towards them.

"You jerk! He was nice! Look what he gave Lily!" Veronica yelled with rage as she and Lily whirled on the Mauraders. The 4 boys stopped when the gun glinted off Lily's dragonball. Snape snarled as he stood up and rubbed the dirt out of his face.

"Ooooh, it's shiny!" Peter squeaked as the 4 boys crowded around Lily and stared at the orb.

"What the bloody hell is it?" James frowned as he stared at it.

"Never seen anything like it. What about you, Moony?" Sirius frowned.

"Nope, although, I think that there's probably an odd significance about the stars." Lupin frowned. Then, the ball glowed, making the small group of teenagers gape.

"I didn't do anything!" Lupin sputtered.

"What's happening?" Lily sputtered as the ball started glowing on and off faster and faster.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Veronica frowned as she looked up. Then, she sputtered as a yellow spot in the sky grew bigger and bigger.

"Is that Goku?" she gaped as the boy appeared on a cloud above them, and then leaped off, somersaulting through the air as he landed at the entrance to the courtyard.

"It's him! Where's my quill?" she squealed.

"That's the kid from the tournament!" James sputtered as Goku looked around, before staring at them.

"Hi!" Goku grinned as he waved with his free hand.

"Ummm… hi?" the small group of teenagers said nervously as they stared at the little boy.

"He looks like he hasn't aged a bit!" Veronica squealed.

"Hi, I'm Goku! Have you seen a ball around here?" Goku asked as he looked at a small device that he was holding.

"How'd a muggle get into Hogwarts?" Snape snarled as he stood up.

"Awwww, it's broken again. Bulma's gonna be angry." Goku groaned as he stared at Snape. Then… he patted Snape's groin!

"WHAT THE?" Snape roared with shock and surprise as he stumbled back.

"Oh, you are a boy! I wasn't sure at first." Goku frowned, making the Mauraders roar with laughter.

"That's rich, Snivilus!" James roared with laugther.

"Ummmm… I saw you fight in the 21st World Martial Tournament! You were amazing! I'm so sorry that you lost! Will you sign this?" Veronica sputtered as she held out a quill and parchment.

"Ummmmm… I can't read or write." Goku frowned as he looked at the parchment,, making Lily and Veronica gape.

"What, were you raised in the woods or something?" Sirius frowned.

"Ummmmm… yeah." Goku said, making the kids gape at him. Then, he stared at Lily.

"You found it!" he shoved James and Sirius aside to stare at Lily.

"What, this?" Lily frowned as she held up the ball.

"Uh huh! That's the 4 star ball, it's Grampa's ball!" Goku grinned as he pulled out a ball with three stars on it

"Whoa, another one! You know what these things are!" Remus frowned. Goku then launched into a story about the dragonballs, finishing up with his hunt for the balls to defeat the Red Ribbon Army.

"Those are Soviet Terrorists!" Lily sputtered when Goku finished.

"All by yourself?" James frowned.

"So… can I have the ball?" Goku asked nervously.

"Ok!" Lily took off the ball and handed it to Goku.

"But… I made it into a necklace for you!" Snape sputtered.

"Don't be mean, Severus!" Lily frowned as Goku took the ball.

"Thanks!" he grinned as he bounced up and down with joy. Then, he whirled.

"NIMBUS!" he yelled. A second later, a yellow cloud appeared in front of him.

"Is that a Flying Nimbus?" Lily gaped as Goku hopped on it.

"Uh huh! The turtle hermit gave it to me!" he grinned.

"Isn't that the guy who your mom beat up for trying to?" Veronica began.

"Yep." Lily stated plainly.

"Will we see you again?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe!" Goku grinned as he shot into the air, vanishing after a minute.

"Wow… what a guy!" Veronica giggled. Snape snarled as the scene changed again, and Harry found himself in the Great Hall with Snape, who was eating. Several year appeared to have gone by, as Snape looked to be in his late teens, fifth year, to be precise. He frowned at all the people whispering amongst each other as they looked at copies of the Daily Prophet.

"Did you hear?" Snape whirled to see Veronica rush up to him with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand. A lot of the Slytherins snarled, not liking a Gryffindor near their table. She thrust it at him, and he opened it to see a laughing green monster on the cover. There was a smaller picture of a green creature with wings beneath the larger picture.

RETURN OF KING PICCOLO the cover read.

"We regret to announce that the monster King Piccolo, once known as the Demon King, has returned and is at large." Milicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic, announced yesterday.

"The Demon King was active over three hundred years ago, where he unleashed a reign of terror and destruction that consumed the entire world, before he was defeated by a muggle martial artist known as Master Mutalito. The Ministry has no explanation for his return as of now.

"We warn our residents to stay alert. We have identified one minion as of now, a creature known only as Tamborine, who appears to murdering prominent martial artists, both muggle and magical. We have identified seven victims so far, most who participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Minister Bagnold denied any claims that King Piccolo plans to join the rising threat of the Death Eaters.

"While King Piccolo and You-know-who are both homicidal maniacs, there is absolutely no evidence that an alliance of any kind is even existant." Minister Bagnold said. More information will be available as this event progresses. There were pictures of the deceased below the article.

"We saw these guys at the tournament! Aren't you worried about Goku?" Veronica insisted.

"Why? He's just a muggle." Snape frowned, getting a look of hurt from Veronica as she snarled, whirled, and stomped away from Snape.

"Jerk." She muttered, making Snape bite his lip. Then, the scene changed once more to Snape taking his OWLs. Having seen this before, Harry stayed back this time till he saw Snape land on the ground and Lily try to help him up.

"I don't need help from mudbloods like her!" Snape roared as he spat bubbles out of his mouth, getting roars of rage.

"Apologize to her!" James roared with rage.

"No one talks to my friend like that! Say you're sorry!" Veronica roared with rage as she advanced on Snape.

"Get away from me, you filthy blood traitor! Fantasizing about that stupid muggle all the time! No wonder your family hates you!" Snape roared, getting gasps. A look of pure shock went over Veronica's face, followed by more roars of rage, especially from Sirius.

"Apologize to my cousin NOW, Snape!" Sirius roared with rage. Then, Veronica slapped Snape across the face, before whirling around and running back towards the castle, with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Veronica!" Lily gave Snape a furious look before chasing after Veronica. Then, the scene changed once more.

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm sorry!" Snape pleaded. Lily was in front of him in a dressing gown, and they were in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The only reason I came down here was because Mary MacDonald said was that you were threatening to sleep out here." Lily frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I actually wanted to apologize to both of you…" Snape said nervously, getting a look of rage from Lily.

"Well, forget that. She wanted to throw you over the edge of the staircase." Lily snarled, making Snape sputter.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you mudblood or Veronica blood traitor." Snape sputtered.

"And why not? You call everyone else of my kind mudblood. And you know how Veronica feels after her mother sent her that Howler. That was really mean and cruel to say. Besides, Goku's a friend!" Lily glared at him.

"He's never sent any kind of letter!" Snape protested.

"Besides, this isn't about him! My friends have been asking why we still hang out with you! Don't get me started on the company you keep! Mulciber! Malfoy!" Lily snarled.

"They're not!" Snape began to protest

"You and your Death Eater pals! You can't wait to join you-know-who, don't you!" Lily snarled. Snape didn't say anything.

"Of course you are." Lily sighed as she shook her head.

"What'd you expect from a Slytherin git, Lily?" a familiar voice said, causing Lily to whirl to see Veronica climb out of the portrait hole with an angry look on her face.

"Vi?" Lily asked nervously.

"Veronica, I'm so." Snape began.

"Shut it, Snivilius." Veronica spat, making Snape stutter.

"I just came to tell you that I don't want to see your slimy little face around here again, and to stay away from you. I can't believe that I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you." She spat, making Snape sputter.

"Please, I." Snape stuttered.

"Shut it." Veronica glared, making the Slytherin shut up.

"Vi, don't." Lily began.

"Now I see that my cousin was right about you. If you come near again, I'll let him and his friends beat the crap out of you!" she snarled,

"Lily! Veronica! Please!" Snape began to plead, but was cut off by Veronica slugging him across the face, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him tumbling down the stair.

"Veronica!" Lily sputtered as she whirled on her friend.

"Come on, Lil, we don't need that git." She smirked as she shook her fist and climbed back through the portrait hole. Lily looked back one last time before following her through the hole. Harry watch Snape get up weakly and feel his nose, which looked broken. He felt his left arm and winched. His right eye looked bruised, which would probably result in a black eye. He looked up one last time before limping down the hall. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in the familiar setting of Hogsmeade, behind Snape, who was dressed in a black traveling cloak. He was in front of a tavern that he recognized as the Hog's Head. Harry followed Snape in. Snape looked around until he saw whoever he was looking for. Harry saw with a jolt who Snape was here to see. Veronica Black was sitting at one of the tables, dressed in a brown traveling cloak. When she saw Snape, her face brightened. The few patrons in the bar quickly moved as Snape walked to the table. Harry gaped. Veronica looked exactly like Kiara did now, same face, same hair, same smile.

"Hello Severus, I see that you got my letter." She smiled as Snape sat in a chair across from her.

"I do admit that you peaked my curiosity, Veronica, especially after you said that you never wanted to see me again." Snape said, causing the young woman to sigh.

"I was stupid, Sev, I'm sorry. You're one of my oldest friends, and I was hoping that we could make amends." Veronica said nervously.

"Ah Ms Son, Mr Snape, pleasant to see you." Two two turned to see Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor. What are you doing here?" Veronica smiled.

"I'm answering a request for the Divination post, and the recipient requested that I meet her here." Dumbledore said, giving a Harry a jolt. He knew exactly what this was. This was the day that had changed his life forever.

"Oh, good luck, Professor." Veronica smiled.

"Personally, I'm considering whenever to drop the post entirely." Dumbledore sighed as he turned and walked away. Snape watched Dumbledore walk past the bar and go up the stairs. Snape frowned as he turned back to Veronica

"So, the rumors are true? You did marry that muggle?" Snape asked with a voice of disbelief, causing Veronica to blush.

"Yes, I did. He's so… funny, nice, charming." Veronica smiled. Harry noticed that Snape tightened his grip on his drink.

"Did you invite me here to talk about your muggle husband?" Snape asked coldly. Then, a wail made Snape frown.

"Shhh, Kiara, sush." Veronica smiled as she leaned to the side and lifted up a small bundle, making Snape frown.

"Is that…" Snape asked with a hint of shock as Veronica pulled a small bottle out and held it up to the mouth of the small infant. Harry realized with a shock that this was an infant Kiara.

"Oh! Severus, this is my daughter, Kiara Videl Son." Veronica smiled as she patted Kiara's back, causing the baby to let out a little burp.

"She's her mother's image." Snape said coldly.

"Thank you, Severus. I wish you could have come to the wedding, Severus, but it was small." Veronica smiled as a little tail wagged behind Kiara.

"I bet you invited Potter." Snape said coldly. Veronica gaped at him.

"Still? You still hate James, after all this time?" she gaped.

"I bet your idiot cousin showed up too." He frowned.

"Of course, Sirius gave me away and walked me down the aisle, since he's my only male relative left, since father died last year." She sighed softly. Kiara let out a little sniffle at that moment.

"Hey, I thought I told you that I don't allow babies in my bar!" the barman yelled as Veronica shushed Kiara.

"Shut it! She's not causing any trouble!" Veronica yelled back at Abeforth, before turning back towards Snape.

"So, I bet it's something, marrying the man who killed King Piccolo. Did he finally learn how to read and write?" Snape smirked, making Veronica look angry.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a gold-digger?" Veronica asked with a shocked voice. Snape smirked.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that there was a good person somewhere inside you and to try and give you another chance!" Veronica snarled as she walked to the entrance to the pub with Kiara in her arms. Then, when she reached the door and opened it, she turned around.

"I guess I was wrong about you. You really are a heartless Slytherin… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel sorry for you. Enjoy the rest of your life." Then, she drew the cloak around herself and Kiara, before walking out the door, letting it slam behind her. A crack a minute later indicated that Veronica had apparated. Harry watched as Snape looked around, before standing up and heading for the door. Then, just as he reached it, he paused and looked at the staircase leading up to the second floor. Harry watched as Snape then headed for the staircase and walked up. Harry followed Snape up the stairs to the door at the end of the hallway, where Dumbledore and another voice that he recognized as Professor Trelawney. Harry watched Snape kneel before the door.

"I see… so besides your great great grandmother, has anyone else in your family possessed that talent?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

"Ahh, no, but, I can assure you, it is there!" Trelawney's voice stammered nervously.

"I see…" Dumbledore's voice sighed as the sliding sound of a chair indicated that Dumbledore was standing up.

"Please, I assure you, Headmaster, I am fully capable of hcch!" Trelawney's voice was cut off, causing Harry to catch his breath. Then, Trelawney began to speak again, this time in a deep and misty tone.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" she began to say.

"HEY! There's no eavesdropping in my pub!" Harry whirled to see Abeforth Dumbledore stomp through him and grab a clearly startled Snape by the shoulders, throwing the door open to reveal Dumbledore and Trelawney. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, Abeforth yanked Snape out of the room and dragged him down the stairs. Harry followed them, and watch Abeforth hurl Snape out the door. Harry watched as Snape staggered to his feet, and then apparated. Harry felt a hot rage in his stomach. He knew exactly where Snape was going, to tell Voldemort about his parents. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing near a forest, where a muggle road could be seen in the distance. He looked around to see a circle of Death Eaters, the one he was standing next to was obviously Snape. But, what Got Harr's attention was the two women fighting at the center of the circle, with several unconscious forms at their feet already. Harry immediately recognized the woman on the left as his mother, and the one on the right as Veronica. Harry watched as Lily blocked several spells and whirled as she fired a curse at a Death Eater on her left, causing him to crumple. Veronica punched one Death Eater in the face, and whirled with her other hand and fired a blue spell in a Death Eater's chest, sending her flying with a scream. Snape didn't do anything. Then, the crowd parted slightly, and Harry saw Voldemort striding towards the two women, causing chills to go down his spine. Harry watched in horror as Voldemort smiled and raised his wand, pointing it at Lily. Veronica and Lily whirled to see Voldemort fired off a purple spell from his wand. Veronica pushed Lily to the side, and Harry watched in shock as the spell slashed across Veronica's chest, causing blood to explode outward from a massive gash on her chest, splattering across Lily's face. Silence seemed to last for an eternity as Veronica looked down in shock at the blood gushing out of her chest, before looking back at Lily. Lily and Veronica stared at each other for a minute, before Veronica finally spoke.

"Kiara…" Veronica said softly as a tear ran down her face, before falling to the ground with a glassy look in her eyes.

"NOOO!" Lily screamed, sending chills through Harry once more. Lily immediately knelt to Veronica's side as blood dripped out of Veronica's mouth.

"Vi! Hold on! Think of your daughter!" Lily screamed as tears ran down her face as she pushed on Veronica's chest.

"A fitting fate for a blood traitor." Voldemort said, causing Lily to look up at Voldemort with tears coming out of her eyes. Roars of laughter accompanied Voldemort's statement, especially from Bellatrix as she stood next to Voldemort. Harry noticed that Snape wasn't doing anything.

"She was as pathetic as Sirius! Mating with a monkey muggle! She disgraced our family!" Bellatrix hissed with a smile on her face.

"Don't mourn, Potter, for you will join her soon." Voldemort crackled as he raised his wand.

"I've got her, my lord!" Snape suddenly yelled as he charged forward and raised his wand.

"Stupify!" he roared, sending the red blast flying towards Lily. She leaped out of the way, and the spell exploded at Voldemort's feet. Snape's hood slipped, revealing his face. Lily stared at him in shock.

"No! No! She is mine to kill!" Voldemort roared as several Death Eaters yelled and raised in their wands. In that one second, Lily grabbed her wand and threw herself over Veronica's limp form, and the two women vanished with a crack, getting a massive roar of rage from Voldemort.

"My lord… I didn't mean…" Snape stammered. Voldemort glared at Snape, before he sighed.

"The fault is mine. I should have informed you all that the Potters are mine to kill. I do not blame you for trying to aid me." Voldemort sighed as he turned. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing in a graveyard, next to Snape, who was standing behind a tree. Harry walked past Snape and gaped. In front of him was what looked like a funeral. He could see his parents, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew(To Harry's great dislike.), Dumbledore, McGonagall, several Hogwarts professors, many members of the Order of the Pheonix that Harry recognized from the photo that he had seen a long time ago. Several other he assumed to be former classmates and friends. Goku was there was well, dressed in a black tux. In front of the brown casket was the same wizard that Harry had seen at Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding, although he looked much younger. A

"Another innocent victim in this senseless conflict…" the wizard was saying. Lily was leaning on James and crying into his shoulder, while McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a neckerchief. But, the most sad one was Sirius, who was on the ground sobbing hysterically. Harry had never seen Sirius like that the whole time that he knew him.

"Sirius, I'm sorry." Remus said softly as he and James stood behind Sirius.

"She was the only decent person in my family! Why?" Sirius sobbed as he hugged James tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"Mate…" James said softly

"She never did anything to anyone! When I find Snape, I'll kill him!" Sirius sobbed.

"Snape didn't do anything, Sirius." Lily said softly.

"You're defending him, when he tried to kill you!" James whirled on Lily.

"I'm not defending him!" Lily countered.

"That's enough! Not here!" McGonagall glared at her former students. Then, the small wizard flicked his wands, lowering the casket that contained Veronica's body into the ground.

"We lose more people every blasted day." Mad Eye Moody sighed as the small wizard flicked his wand once more, causing dirt to pile up, leaving a patch of moved Earth.

"Good bye, old friend." Lily said with sadness as tears ran down her face. Then, she held onto James's arm, and the two vanished with a crack. After several minutes, the last guest apparated away, leaving the cemetery empty. Harry turned to see Snape walk from behind the tree and stood in front of Veronica's grave. He just stood there for several minutes. Then, to Harry's shock, Snape fell to his knees and started crying. After several minutes, Snape stood up, and flicked his wand. To Harry's surprise, a wreath of roses appeared among the many flowers.

"I'm sorry, friend." Snape said softly. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry standing next to Snape, who was looking around nervously. It looked like it was nightfall, so Harry couldn't tell where they were. Then, a flash of white light made Snape whirl with fear as he dropped his wand.

"Don't kill me!" he gasped as the light dimmed to reveal Dumbledore.

"So, what message does Lord Voldemort have for me now, Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"no, no message, I come here of my own accord!" Snape gasped. Dumbledore frowned.

"The prophecy, he thinks that it refers to Lily Evans!" Snape gasped.

"You mean the prophecy that you told him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes… he's already tried to kill her once!" Snape gasped.

"I take it that was the incident that cost Ms. Son her life?" Dumbledore asked. Snape was silent for a moment before answering.

"Yes." He said softly.

"I see…" Dumbledore frowned

"He intends to hunt them down and kill them!" Snape gasped.

"But, surely you have pleaded with him?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes, I have insisted for her life." Snape began to sputter.

"Yet, you show no concern for her husband or child? Shame on you!" Dumbledore snarled.

"No, please! Hide her! Hide them all! Please!" Snape begged.

"And what will you give me in exchange, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anything." Snape said. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in the Headmaster's Office, with Snape looking horrible, while Dumbledore sat silently.

"You said… you would keep her safe." Snape choked out as he leaned against the wall.

"Lily and James… put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Much like you." Dumbledore sighed.

"First Veronica… and now Lily… both gone…" Snape moaned.

"Her boy survives. He has her eyes, Severus. Surely you remember the eyes of Lily Evans?" Dumbledore asked, causing Snape to snarl.

"He doesn't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone! Besides, it was that muggle who killed him!" Snape snarled.

"No, he did not. The Dark Lord will return, Severus. And when he does, everyone, especially, the boy, will be in terrible danger." Snape didn't say a word.

"If you loved Lily Evans and Veronica Black, if you truly loved them, then your way forward is clear. You know how and why they died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." Dumbledore asked. Snape waited several minutes before he answered.

"Very well. But never — never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear... especially Potter's son..." Snape sighed.

"Very well, Severus, if you do not wish anyone to know the best of you…" Dumbledore sighed. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office, with Snape pacing in front of Dumbledore, who was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry noticed that there was a picture of Cell on the cover, smiling and laughing.

"". . .mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent. . ." snape snarled as paced in front of Dumbledore." Snape snarled.

"You see what you expect to see, Severus. Other teachers have reported that he is modest, likable and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child." Dumbledore smiled.

"He is his father all over again." Snape countered.

"In looks, perhaps. But his deepest nature is much more like his mother's." Dumbledore answered calmly. Then, he looked up.

"Oh, and keep an eye on Quirrel, will you?" Dumbledore asked. The scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office once more, with Snape and Dumbledore.

"A flying car, Professor? He hasn't even been here a week, and already he has caused trouble! I think he inherited his father's stupidity!" Snape snared.

"Mr Son already explained the circumstances, Professor. Surely you can understand his current situation, which is why I waited a year to accept him. Besides, many of the professors are raving about his brilliance. He might even be smarter than Ms. Granger." Dumbledore chuckled. Snape didn't say anything.

"And… Ms. Satan… is she?" Snape began to ask.

"Yes, she is Kiara Son. I'm surprised that you recognized her so easily. I had to wait to admit her as well because of the Cell incident." Dumbledore chuckled.

"The eyes… you used a color charm?" Snape asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"You had no right!" Snape snarled.

"Both me and Kami agreed that separating Kiara and Goku was necessary at the time. So, we confounded a muggle called Hercule Satan to raise her. Given what Goku and his family have endured in the past few years, I feel that this was a wise decision." Dumbledore frowned.

"So, now will you reveal the truth?" Snape asked.

"No, not yet. When the time is right, I will. There are dark things occurring, Severus, and I have a feeling that Mr. Son's talents will be needed soon. I assure you, Severus, I know what I am doing." Dumbledore frowned.

"I just hope that you know what the consequences are when she finds out the truth." Snape snarled. The scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing in the Great Hall next to Snape.

"You ever heard of aliens?" SSJ2 Gohan smirked as he stood at the head of the Great Hall. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing next to Snape, who was in Dumbledore's office once more, but this time, Goku was there as well.

"So, Goku Son, back from the dead." Snape said coldly as he glared at Goku.

"Hello Severus, great to see you again! Thanks again for watching Gohan all this time." Goku grinned.

"Why is he here?" Snape asked coldly to Dumbledore.

"Given the current situation and the… state of the Ministry, I thought it would be necessary to bring in some help." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm supposed to be Vegeta's replacement, right?" Goku frowned. Snape groaned.

"It's great to see my son and daughter again! Kiara looks so much like her mother! But, why are her eyes blue?" Goku frowned.

"Ask him." Snape stated as he glared at Dumbledore.

"Goku, given the current state of things, keeping your daughter's identity a secret is necessary. Imagine what will happen if Voldemort or Cell learns of her identity?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I guess…" Goku frowned. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at the wrist of the hand, while with his left hand he tipped a goblet full of thick golden potion down Dumbledore's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyelids fluttered and opened."

"Why, why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realised that. Why even touch it?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore.

"I... was a fool. Sorely tempted..." Dumbledore sighed.

"And why did you not come straight to me, instead of wasting time destroying that ring?" Snape pointed at the broken ring and the sword of Gryffindor, lying on his desk.

"I was delirious. Similar to how Mr. Son is during one of his transformations." Dumbledore answered plainly.

"That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being —" Snape stammered.

"How long?" Dumbledore asked plainly.

"A year, perhaps." Snape frowned. Dumbledore didn't react.

"It appears that we have several things to discuss, Severus." Dumbledore frowned.

"Like?" Snape frowned.

"Don't toy with me, Severus. We both know that Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me." Dumbledore frowned.

"Actually, it was the android's idea. Voldemort simply agreed with it." Snape frowned.

"Ah, yes, why am I not surprised? Sometimes, I wonder who has the more vicious mind…" Dumbledore sighed. Then, he looked up.

"You must know as well as I that this relationshop between Cell and the Dark Lord is only temporary. Soon, it will result in civil war. You must choose carefully what side you pick." Dumbledore ordered. Snape nodded.

"And now, back to the task of Draco Malfoy…" Dumbledore frowned. Then, he sighed,

"You must be the one to kill me, Severus. That will be the only way to truly gain both the trust of Cell and Voldemort. This way, the soul of the Malfoy boy is saved and I have a painless end." Dumbledore smiled.

"What?" Snape sputtered.

"Draco's soul is not yet so damaged. I would not have it ripped apart on my account." Dumbledore frowned

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?" Snape snarled.

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation." Dumbledore asked. After several minutes, Snape give a small nod.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore smiled. Then, he frowned.

"And now, I have another service that I have to ask from you, concerning Harry Potter. Are you aware of Voldemort's snake, Nagini?" Snape nodded.

"When he has her close to his side, in protection, Harry Potter must be told something." Dumbledore said.

"Must be told what?" Snape asked.

"That on the night that Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded at the same instant that Goku attacked Voldemort, causing a massive explosion. And in that explosion, part of Voldemort separated from the rest of him and attached itself to the closest living think in the room… Harry himself." Dumbledore sighed

"So… when the time comes… the boy must die?" Snape asked with a voice of disbelief.

"Yes… he must die. And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential." Dumbledore said softly.

"I thought...all those years...that we were protecting him for her. For Lily. And for Veronica…" Snape said softly.

"We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength. Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."

"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?" Snape asked with disbelief.

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?" Dumbledore asked calmly, making Snape snarl.

"You have used me. I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter..." Snape snarled.

"But this is touching, Severus. Have you grown to care for the boy, after all? Or is it for Veronica's daughter?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No! It's not for either of them! Expecto Patronum!" Then, a white doe leaped from Snape's wand, pranced around the office, and vanished. Dumbledore's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Snape.

"Lily? After all this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Both of them. Always." Snape said softly. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself standing next to Snape in a massive crowd. Harry looked forward to see Gohan and Cell slam into each other once more. Then, Gohan let out a roar as he shot into the air and powered up. Then, Cell roared as he fired a curse at Gohan, smashing into his back. Gohan screamed as an explosion enveloped him. Then, Gohan spiraled towards the ground with a trail of smoke behind him, and crashed to the ground. Goku roared as he and the other Z Fighters charged towards Cell, who fired a ki blast towards them and leaped back.

"You're too late, you fools! He's beyond anyone else's help now!" Cell roared as he shot into the air, with the other V Fighters right behind him. They quickly vanished into the distance as Kingsley and Tonks rushed onto the ring.

"Let them go! They'll be gone before you can get into the air!" Piccolo roared, causing Vegeta to stop. Harry watched as Snape rushed through the crowd, and leaped over the edge, rushing up to the ring.

"Hey, you can't!" the announcer quickly got shoved aside by Snape as he kneeled by Gohan's unconscious form.

"Professor?" Past Harry asked with shock as Snape rolled Gohan over, revealing a large wound in his back. Snape whispered a spell as he pointed the wand at Gohan's back, knitting the wound. He repeated the spell several times, until Gohan's skin had completely healed, leaving a star shaped scar. Gohan's breathing then resumed normally.

"Severus… thank you." Goku smiled as Snape stood up. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry saw Snape in Saint Mungo's, frowning at Gohan's unconscious form, surrounded by cards and flowers on both sides of his bed.

"I'll tell him that you were here, sir." A young healer said as she tended to Gohan.

"Don't." Snape said as he walked past her and out the door, leaving the healer bemused. Then, the scene changed once more to have Harry walking alongside Snape down a Hogwarts corridor. Suddenly, Snape paused. Harry frowned for a moment, and then figured out why Snape had stopped. Soft crying could be heard around the next corridor. Harry followed Snape around the corner and sputtered. Kiara was sitting against the wall and crying into her arms.

"It is awfully late to be out, Ms Satan." Snape said, making Kiara stop crying and look up at him with surprise, tears still coming out of her eyes. Snape visibly looked startled, and Harry could see why. Kiara's eyes had returned to black.

"Oh! Professor! I… I… sorry, I didn't see what time it was!" Kiara stammered as she stared at Snape.

"I should give you a detention and take fifty points from Gryffindor. That should ruin your time with Potter, shouldn't it?" Snape smiled, regaining his composure. Kiara let out another sob.

"Oh, I see… Potter's exactly like his father, breaking hearts at his leisure. I should be surprised, but, I'm not." Snape sneered.

"No… it's not Harry, Professor. It's just… how would you feel if you found out that you were raised by a man who wasn't your father, and your best friend was actually your brother? Not to mention that you're not actually human." she hiccupped, getting a look of surprise from Snape.

"I see…" Snape frowned. Harry gaped. Kiara had seemed like she had accepted the truth well. He should have realized that she had hidden something from him.

"My name's not even Videl. It's Kiara! No wonder Mr Satan could never tell me anything about my mother." Kiara sniffed. Snape visibly stiffened. Then, Kiara looked up at him.

"Did you know my mother?" she asked softly. Snape almost choked as he stared at her, but kept his expression plain.

"Actually, yes. I did. You look exactly like her." Snape said.

"Really?" Kiara asked with surprise.

"Yes. She was also that meddlesome Black's cousin." Snape frowned.

"What? Sirius?" she gaped. Snape nodded.

"Oh… I wish that I'd known sooner. Maybe…" She said softly.

"You cannot change what has already occurred. You can only move forward. Sometimes, I marvel at how much like your mother you are, especially when it comes to her temper." Snape said, making Kiara giggle as she wiped her eyes. Then, without warning, Harry watched with shock as Kiara hugged Snape. Snape gaped at the girl hugging him. Snape frowned for several minutes, before clearing his throat, causing the young girl to blink and let go.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't mean to!" She stammered with shock.

"Forget it." Snape snarled, making Kiara blink.

"Just… go back to your common room now! And tell no one of this conversation! No one! Especially Potter! Do you understand?" Snape snarled, getting a scared look from Kiara.

"Y-yes Professor!" she squeaked in shock before whirling around and sprinting down the corridor, vanishing around the corner. After several minutes, Snape whirled and slammed his fist into the wall and covered his face with the other hand. Harry heard muffled sobs come from the professor. Then, the scene changed once more, and Harry found himself flying next to Snape. In front of him was Lupin and George, who was disguised as Harry. Then, a Destructo Disk shot past Snape and headed straight for the duo, aiming right at Lupin's back.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled, sending his spell into the Destructo Disk, causing it to fly right and slice across George's face, completely severing his right ear off. Then, Harry found himself standing next to Snape, watching outside the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office, where the Forbidden Forest was growing smaller and smoke could be seen rising from it, and the Black Lake was almost gone.

"Relax, Severus." Cell smiled as he strode though Harry and stood next to Snape.

"I still think that this is absolutely unnecessary. You are destroying!" Snape began to say

"Destroying? No. Reforming. The old must make way for the new, Severus. This… is only the beginning." Cell smiled. Then, Harry found himself in a train standing next to Snape, along with several other Death Eaters.

"Kill them all." Morgana smiled as the train crashed, causing screams. Then, the doors slid open, and the Death Eaters opened fire on the crowd, to Harry's horror. The only one not firing was Snape. Then, harry found himself running alongside Snape down a dark hallway.

"Snape, check for any stragglers!" Dolhov yelled as he kicked a door open, causing screams as he stepped inside with a smile. Snape pushed open a door and stepped inside to see three small children cowering together, two boys and a girl. They looked up with fear as Snape walked in.

"D-d-don't h-hurt u-u-s!" the girl stammered with fear. Snape frowned, and then looked up at the air vent.

"Silence! I will not hurt you!" Then, Snape pointed his wand at the air vent in the ceiling.

"You should be able to get to the surface from here. Now go!" Snape snarled. The children nodded as the two boys crawled through, and then the girl.

"Thank you." She said softly before wriggling though. Snape then flicked his wand, causing the vent to snap shut.

"What's taking so damn long?" Dolhov yelled as he ran into the room.

"This one's clear! Move!" Snape yelled as he pushed Dovhov aside. Then, he was standing next to Snape, on a beach filled with bodies of Death Eaters. Cell was on a ramp leading to a ship right in front of Snape. In his hand was a muggle gun.

"I do apologize, Severus, but, only I am truly immortal." Cell smiled as he pulled the trigger. The gunshot seemed to echo as Harry felt a rushing feeling, and then found himself on the floor of the headmaster's office, breathing roughly.

**Well… the truth at last. What do you think of Snape now? Review! And next chapter, finally identified, the mother of Morgana Riddle, and much more!**


	88. Harry's Sacrifice

**Hey, it's me! This story is getting close to its close. Keep reading and reviewing, my faithful fans!**

**Chapter 87**

Finally… the truth. Harry breathed hard as he laid on the floor. He thought that he had been leaning the secret to victory. So, after all this, after all the adventures, after all the brushes with death, all the battles… he was simply supposed to walk into Death's open arms, while destroying each of Voldemort's links to life in the process, so that, when he faced him, Voldemort would become mortal once more. Neither would live, neither could survive. But, Dumbledore had underestimated him. The snake remained. Voldemort still had one remaining link to life after he was gone. Harry shook a little as he stood up.

And… who was left? That thought chilled Harry. Ron and Hermione were gone, dead, just like his parents, Sirius, and so many others. And Gohan… was he even still alive? Cell's words rang in his head.

"_Today, both you and the saiyan have thrust others in front of you. At least Gohan had the honor to face me one on one. You are even worse…"_

Did this mean that Gohan was dead? Another brave friend, lost to the madness? There was still Pan, though. Now that he thought about it, she and Snape were alike in many ways. Harry's heart beat rapidly against his chest, snapping him out of his thoughts. How odd that now, when death seemed closest, his heart beat traitorously, giving him life. Harry let out a soft sigh as he headed for the exit to the Headmaster's office and yanked out the invisibility cloak, drawing it over his shoulders as he descended down the stairs. For the first time in his life, his path was clear.

**And now, our other hero…**

"Gnnh!" Gohan cursed as he struggled with one of the bonds.

"Oh, try if you will. But, I assure you, those bonds are quite unbreakable." Gohan whirled to see Morgana Riddle standing in the center of the tent looking at him quite curiously, like a scientist to his specimen.

"So, we meet again, Morgana." Gohan said coldly.

"For the last time, I hope." She said.

"How can you live with yourself? After everything you've done?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same." She said softly.

"Your father murdered your mother when you were six. Pan's told me all about you. You never had a chance, did you? He brainwashed you from the moment you were born. I bet he told you that he wanted a son, didn't he?" Gohan smirked.

"Shut up." She snarled.

"He never respected you. He treated you like garbage. Nothing you did ever pleased him. That's why you had Tyranus kill him, isn't it? You wanted him to respect you. You should at least have given him the honor of killing him yourself." Gohan frowned.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Morgana roared as she turned and gritted her teeth, clenching her fists with rage.

"You are… quite different than your children." She said softly.

"Pan takes after her mother. And… Bardock is what I could have become if I had chosen a different path." Gohan frowned.

"Well, look where this path got you. You'll be dead in the morning. And you killed Tartarus, one of my oldest allies." Then, Morgana whipped out her wand and pointed it directly between Gohan's eyes.

"Give me a reason." She hissed.

"He killed my friends. Friends I've known my whole time at Hogwarts. He fought well, I will admit that." Gohan said. Morgana snarled as she lowered her wand.

"Enjoy the last few hours of your life. And… I do admit, you have fought fabulously. So… I'll give you one last reward." Morgana smiled as she walked up to Gohan. Then, she leaned in and her lips met with his. Gohan gritted his teeth, fighting the warm tingling feeling. A minute later, Morgana separated from Gohan.

"Enjoy that. Your son certainly used to." She smirked as she turned and headed to the exit.

"Hold on a second!" Gohan roared, causing Morgana to pause and looked back at him with a look of annoyance.

"What now?" she asked.

"If I'm going to die in the morning, then at least tell me who your mother is!" Gohan snarled. Morgana stared at him, frowning at him curiously.

"Who is it? Was it Hermione? Or was it Kiara? Or, was it a faithful Death Eater like Bellatrix?" Gohan asked.

"You don't know anything." Morgana snarled.

"At least tell me if I know her! Come on, if I'm going to die, at least let me die with a clear mind!" Gohan frowned. Morgana frowned for a minute, before giggling, making Gohan sweat drop. Then, Morgana burst into laughter.

"Wow… you really are the most brilliant wizard of this age. Very well, Mr. Son, I'll tell you. I guess that you've earned that right. Yes, you do know my mother." Morgana smiled. Gohan frowned.

"You don't see it?" Morgana giggled as she twirled around. Gohan frowned.

"Sigh… vous êtes vraiment stupide que." She said, making Gohan gape.

"Fleur?" Gohan sputtered.

"You finally got it." She smirked. (Surprised?)

"Fleur… Voldemort… gah! But that means that Pan and Bardock are your cousins!" Gohan sputtered.

"Don't be so rash! I'm not that disgusting." Morgana frowned.

"But…" Gohan frowned. Morgana sighed.

"Since you're about to die, I'll tell you the story. Fleur got captured during an order mission, so they never got married. Instead of killing her, my father had bigger plans for her. You can see what my father saw. A beautiful veela and pureblood. The perfect combination to produce an heir for him. Sometimes, I wonder if he really wanted a son, given the nature of Veelas." Morgana frowned.

"But… Pan told me that…" Then, a look of understanding went over his face.

"Fleur wasn't killed when you were six, was she?" Gohan frowned. Morgana chuckled.

"No, she wasn't. Personally, she hated me from the second I was born. She was disgusted with me. She never once held me or ever showed me any kind of love… which I'm starting to think is what my father wanted. I was nothing but a reminder of her captivity. Then, when I was six, she finally escaped and fled to the rebels during a raid. I don't know if she ever revealed our relationship. I had the pleasure of killing her myself when I was 17. Not even as she was dying did she admit that she loved me… she said that I was no daughter of hers. Stayed single and sad her whole life. She deserved it." Morgana spat.

"So, your power is from a veela. But, it's." Gohan began to say.

"Different? Thank Emperor Cell. He found some spells that I used on myself to boost my power a thousandfold!" Morgana smiled.

"I feel sorry for you." Gohan frowned.

"Save it. I don't need your pity." Morgana spat before whirling and leaving the tent, leaving Gohan alone. Gohan snarled as he pulled at one of the chains one last time before groaning and going limp. He sighed as his head slumped down, a feeling of hopelessness around him.

"So… this is my end. There's so much I didn't do." He said softly. Right now, he was filled with regret. All this was his fault. He had dragged all of his friends and family into this hell. Harry had followed him into a trap that had been for him! He wouldn't see Goten become a man or go to Hogwarts. And Victoria… his heart stung a bit at the thought of the infant. He'd never hear her first words, or see her first steps. Or, see her go to Hogwarts and meet boys (which he would try to prevent.) Gohan smirked at the thought. Then, his thoughts strayed to Ginny. Her hair, her smile…

"Reclaimer!" Gohan's eyes snapped open to see a floating orb in front of him, which seemed to have just appeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Are you… Camus Raxan?" Gohan asked, remembering what he had seen in the crystal ball.

"Of course, Reclaimer! I'm pleased that you are well. I am programmed to aid all descendents of King Baxba." The orb said.

"How'd you find me?" Gohan frowned.

"I am programmed to track powerful energy. Once Bardock gave me the order to find you, I simply locked onto your specific energy and teleported myself here." The robot answered.

"That sounds like Instant Transmission… how?" Gohan frowned.

"It's a simple process, actually. During their time here, my ancestors installed a grid in every location that they claimed. I am able to teleport myself anywhere on the grid to maintain saiyan facilities." The machine answered.

"Interesting… wait a minute, can you break these bonds?" Gohan asked curiously as he nodded his head in the direction of the bonds.

"Of course!" Then, a glowing orange beam shot out of the orb into Gohan's left bond, causing it to snap open. The orb did the same with the other three bonds. Gohan fell to the floor with a look of surprise on his face.

"Alright! Thank you! I guess me and gramps are even now." Gohan smirked as he pumped his fist.

"You are quite welcome. It is my programming to aid all saiyans." The machine said. Then, a ruslting made Gohan whirl.

"Raxan! Hide!" Gohan hissed. A minute later, a Death Eater walked in with a tray of food.

"Chow time, saiyan! Emperor Cell wants you to be full when you…" the Death Eater trailed off when he saw the empty restraints. Then, he gasped and collapsed onto the ground.

"That was well done, saiyan." Raxan commented as Gohan lowered his fist. Gohan frowned as he removed the Death Eater's mask.

"Yaxley…" Gohan frowned as he recognized the Death Eater on the ground. Then, he looked back at Raxan.

"I appreciate all you've done. Now, can you get some help?" Gohan asked.

"Help?" the machine asked curiously.

"Send out an SOS. Tell anyone possible to give these wand wavers hell. That make sense?" Gohan asked.

"Ah, of course. I understand completely." The machine chuckled, giving Gohan an odd feeling that he pushed aside.

"Okay, go back to gramps." Gohan ordered. The machine gave what seemed to be a nod before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Okay… I think I've got an idea." Gohan smiled as he pulled out a vial.

**Hogwarts…**

Harry slowly walked down a corridor, a feeling of dread on wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent back home... But he was home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here...

"I don't want to fight anymore…" Harry's heart leapt slightly. Kiara was kneeling next to a girl and talking to her. The girl had a gash in her shoulder, and was sobbing.

"I know." Kiara said softly.

"I want my mother… I want to go home…" the girl moaned. Kiara simply sighed. For a moment, Harry wanted to stop, to reach out, to touch her, to tell her that it was all right. Then, he gritted his teeth and kept walking. Kiara looked up and looked around , staring right at Harry for a second, before talking with the girl once more. Then, Harry walked past Pan, who was leaning against the wall and not talking to anybody. Pan was just like him, in many ways, kinda like Snape. But, Harry walked past her as well. Seeing Pan made his thoughts stray to Tyranus. It was ironic how similar to Tyranus Harry was. If Harry had let his hate boil inside him and not moved on with his life, he would have been consumed by darkness, exactly like Voldemort as well. Harry walked through the broken door and through the courtyard. As he walked towards the remains of the Forbidden Forest, he passed Hagrid's cabin. Memories filled him of Norbert, Hagrid's rock cakes, all the times that they had sat back and laughed… and yet now, the cabin was dark, and no barking could be heard. He passed Hagrid's cabin and continued into the gloom, coughing a little at the smog in the air. He remembered all the romps that he had gone though in the Forbidden Forest, meeting Firenze, training with Gohan… and now, Harry looked at the stumps left behind, no trees in sight. He could feel the chill from Dementors already, which seemed like it was sapping the last of his strength. Not even his new power seemed to help. Desperate for warmth, he plunged his hands into his pockets, and got a surprise when he felt a small round object. He pulled his hand out to see the golden snitch.

"What? I dropped it in New York when I was captured!" Harry gasped as he looked at the ball. Then, a feeling of understanding went over him.

"Gohan must have slipped it into my pocket!" he said softly, remembering when Gohan had patted him on the back. Slowly, he raised the Snitch to his mouth. Understanding seemed to be coming to him in a flow. This was the close.

"I am about to die." He whispered softly. The Snitch broke open, revealing…

"The Resurrection Stone." Harry said softly. The stone was cracked down the middle, covering the line that represented the Elder Wand, but the triangle representing the Cloak of Invisibility and the circle representing the stone were still visible. Harry held the stone in his hands and turned it three times while his eyes were closed. It wasn't about calling them back, for her was about to join them. He knew without opening his eyes that it had worked, for he could feel the sound of shifting feet. He opened his eyes and let out a soft gasp. Around him was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione. They were like the Riddle from the diary, less than living but more than ghosts. James was the same height as Harry, and looked the same as when he had died. His hair was messed up, his glasses a little lopsided, and a smile on his face. Sirius looked younger and more full of life than Harry had ever known him in life. Lupin looked happy to be back in the place of so many adolescent wanderings. Lily had the widest smile of all, pulling her hair back just to look at him for every second that she could. Ron chuckled as he crossed his arms. His hair was a vibrant red and a smirk on his face, just like all the times that he and Harry had spent together. Hermione's smile was second only to Lily's. She seemed very happy to back together with her old friends. She was dressed in Hogwarts robes, and looked as if she hadn't died in a violent battle, but if it just another casual day at Hogwarts.

"You've been so brave." Lily spoke first.

"You're nearly there. Very close. We are...so proud of you." James smiled.

"Does it hurt?" The question slipped from Harry's lips, feeling silly.

"Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep." Sirius smirked.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that varies!" Ron frowned.

"Ronald, please!" Hermione glared at him, causing Harry to let a smile dance across his face, letting the memories of his past flow through him.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant any of you to die for me." Harry said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry! We made our own choices. We chose to do what we did. You can't blame yourself for any of this!" Hermione protested.

"Remus, your son… I'm so sorry." Harry said softly as he looked at the werewolf.

"I'm sorry as well. Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life. One day, he'll understand." Remus smiled.

"Ron… your family. First it was you, and now Fred…" Harry said as a tear ran down his face.

"I know, mate. But, like Hermione, I made my own choice. We all did. Me, Fred, George, Charlie…" Ron frowned.

"Percy came back. He apologized to your family, he repented." Harry said.

"Hah! I would have loved to see that! About time that git got some sense!" Ron smirked.

"Hermione…" Harry said softly, but Hermione raised her hand, causing Harry to stop.

"Don't even start, Harry! I knew exactly what I was doing. Besides, my parents will be alright. They still don't remember anything." Hermione smiled weakly.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Until the end." James smiled.

"No one can see you?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Of course not!" Hermione frowned.

"We're part of you." Sirius smiled. With a nod, Harry draped the cloak back over himself and walked into the mist with Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Ron, and Hermione. The smog and the Dementors didn't bother him anymore. They acted like patronuses, keeping him warm. Then, the sound of a crack made him turn to see two Death Eaters step out of the fog.

"You hear that?" one of the Death Eaters, Dolhov, asked.

"Hear what? That headcase Hagrid used to keep all kinds of weird creatures around here. And watch your tone, soldier." The other one commented, pulling back the hood to reveal the face of Irena Malfoy. Harry didn't know how he knew. But, this girl had the hair and look of Draco, but the smirk of Pansy.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The soldier gulped nervously. Irena whirled on him.

"You will not address me like that. I am your superior officer, and will be addressed to as sir, regardless of gender. This applies to everyone, including Lady Morgana. Do you undersand?" Irena hissed , making the terrified man gulp.

"SIR YES SIR!" he yelled. Then, Irena slapped him over the head.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot! You want to tell the whole damn army we're here? Come on, let's return to camp. The emperor is not going to be happy about this." Irena sighed as she turned around and headed back, the other soldier behind her. Harry looked at his friends and family, getting nods in response. Malfoy would lead him straight to Voldemort. Harry began walking once more, keeping the Death Eaters within eyesight.

**Our other hero…**

Gohan smirked as he clicked the last bond in place, and chuckled as he stood back to admire his work. Now, the unconscious Death Eater was in his armor, and restrained to the ki bonds, while Gohan had switched to the Death Eaters robes.

"Ron was right. This is uncomfortable." Gohan muttered. Then, a groan made him snap back to the Death Eater. Gohan didn't recognize this one.

"Imperio!" Gohan hissed as he pointed his wand at the Death Eater, feeling a warm feeling go through his arm like back at Gringotts. The Death Eater didn't make another sound. Then, Gohan pulled out two vials.

"Good thing I kept onto this stuff. I had a feeling that I'd need this stuff again." Gohan pulled out one vial and winched as he yanked out some of his hair, which he dropped into the vial, causing it to bubble. Then, he reached over and yanked a tuft of hair off the Death Eater's head.

"Open." Gohan commanded mentally. The Death Eater did. Then, Gohan poured the mixture down the Death Eater's throat. As he sputtered, Gohan dropped the Death Eater's hair into his flask, which began to bubble as well.

"Well… bottoms up." Then, Gohan let out a small groan before gulping the vial down. Then, he groaned as he staggered back, felt his face changing, his tail retracting. A minute later, he turned back to stare into his own face.. he smirked and looked into a nearby mirror to see the Death Eater looking back at him.

"You will act like me. You will not inform anyone of this switch, in any form, shape, or any kind of communication whatsoever, do you understand?" Gohan asked, feeling the warm feeling in his hand again.

"Yes." The Death Eater said softly. Gohan smirked as he put the Death Eater's mask on.

"Bah, it is stuffy in here." Gohan frowned as he exited the tent. He looked around nervously at first, but relaxed when he saw that no one was staring at him. Rather, several backed away the second that Gohan got near them. Gohan then looked around. The camp was virtually silent. Several flags were flying in the air, which Gohan recognized as the British, Korean, and Cuban flags. There were tents everywhere, and the only light came from a small fire at the center of the camp. Gohan could make out lines of tanks and starships, giving off a menacing feeling. Gohan frowned as he looked around. Morbius was standing alone, smirking at the wands that he was checking. Gohan smirked at the sight of the Death Eaters being treated for wounds, some of them quite severe. The Brutes were in large groups looking around, seemingly confused at the death of their leader. Cell stood in front of the fire, twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers, with a frown on his face. Voldemort stood next to him, a neutral expression on his face. Morgana stood to Cell's left, looking neutral as well. Then, Gohan let out a soft gasp at Hagrid, who was chained up and restrained by several of Frieza's henchmen. Then, Gohan's eyes widened as Irena Malfoy and another Death Eater walked into the camp, getting Cell's attention.

"What did you find?" Cell frowned.

"Nothing, my Emperor. No sign of Potter or anyone else." She bowed, getting an angry look from Voldemort and a sigh from Cell. Morgana looked between her father and Cell, curious at what would occur next.

"I honestly thought that he would come. It seems that the boy was wrong. I was wrong." Cell frowned.

"You weren't." a voice said made Gohan gape. Harry breathed as he pulled the cloak off himself and stepped into the light. Morgana gaped at Harry before whirling to look at Voldemort. Cell frowned, before a smile went over the android's face. Harry ignored them all as he looked at the Dark Lord. For a minute, it was just him and Voldemort, staring at each other. Then, all hell broke loose. Men shouted in languages that Harry didn't recognize, the Brutes roared, the Death Eaters yelled out, Frieza roared with laughter, and Morgana flashed him a wicked smile. Then, Cell raised a hand, making the entire crowd go silent. Then…

"HARRY! NO! NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-? Hagrid roared as he struggled against the ropes.

"QUIET!" Irena roared as she flicked her wand, making the half-giant go silent. Voldemort looked at Harry curiously, as if seeing what he was going to do. Gohan watched in horror as Voldemort slowly raised his wand. Cell made no movement whatsoever to impede Voldemort. Gohan's fist tightened around Yaxley's wand and gritted his teeth in rage. What could he do? The second he fired a spell, his cover would be blown and fifty more would hit him. Harry wouldn't even stand a chance. Harry made no movement whatsoever. He knew that if he tried to attack Nagini, he wouldn't last a second.

"Harry Potter… the boy who lived… come to die." Voldemort said softly. Morgana softly petted Nagini's head as the large snake slid past her. A wicked smile crossed over Cell's face. Harry breathed softly as he closed his eyes. He thought of Kiara, her long black hair, her smile, the flowery smell of her perfume, the softness of her lips… then, Voldemort mouth moved, a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

**Wow. What's next? Review?**


	89. Victoria's First Christmas Non-Canon

**I have decided that Victoria's First Christmas is no longer to be considered canon. So, do not count the events in Victoria's First Christmas to be part of the main storyline. I say again, that story is non canon. Thank you, and keep reading.**


	90. Conversing with an Old Friend

**Hey, it's me! Here's another hair raising chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 88**

Gohan almost screamed at the sight of the Killing Curse smashing into Harry. He watched in horror as Harry collapsed to the ground. Then, gasps and shouts made him whirl to see Voldemort collapse as well.

"What the?" he gaped mentally.

"Father?" Morgana asked as she kneeled down. Bellatrix rushed past Irena and knelt by Voldemort's side.

"My lord? MY LORD!" Bellatrix screamed, but Voldemort didn't answer.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Gohan gaped as he looked from Voldemort to Harry.

Harry woke up and breathed softly. He looked up to stare at orange clouds. He was dressed in brown robes. He looked around to see pretty much the same thing. But, he looked down to find himself on a line of stone. He looked behind him to see what looked like the end of a tail. He looked forward once more to see that the path he was one continued in a straight line and went in archs and curves, seemingly like a snake. Then, Harry looked over the edge of the stone trail, seeing more orange clouds.

"It would be most unwise to descend." Harry whirled with shock to see Albus Dumbledore walking towards him, dressed in midnight blue robes. He also had a gold halo floating over his head, and a large smile on his face.

"Harry… you wonderful boy. You brave, brave man." Dumbledore smiled. Harry gaped.

"Let us walk." Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded as he began to walk with Dumbledore. After several minutes(Harry wasn't sure how time worked here.), Harry finally spoke.

"You're dead." He remarked.

"Yes. That is, after all, why I have this." Dumbledore nodded and made a small motion at the halo over his head.

"Then… I'm dead?" Harry asked slowly.

"On the contrary, Harry, you aren't dead. You're whole." Dumbledore smiled, making Harry frown.

"Where are we?" Harry finally asked, looking around at the long path.

"Where would you say that we are?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry frowned for he didn't know how long before he answered.

"This… is the Otherworld, isn't it? And this( Harry motioned at the path) is Snake Way, isn't it? Gohan told me about this place. King Kai's planet used to be around here, didn't it?" Harry frowned.

"Correct, Harry. I'm surprised that you recognized it so fast, being here so long." Dumbledore frowned.

"Well, the only places I went were the planet of the Kais and King Yemma's palace." Harry frowned.

"Yes. And, if we continued walking like this, we will eventually reach that palace, where we are all judged." Dumbledore answered. Harry frowned as he looked past Dumbledore at the clouds surrounding the small path.

"What's down there?" Harry frowned.

"Hell." Dumbledore answered, making Harry frown.

"Huh?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, Harry, the hell where all those who have committed sins are sent for all eternity. That is where part of Voldemort was sent to die." Dumbledore answered, causing Harry to back away from the edge.

"So, it's true? Part of him is in me?" Harry asked.

"Was. I believe that part was just destroyed moments ago by Voldemort himself. You were the Horcrux he never meant to make, Harry. You remember what that night, in Godric's Hollow. Those unspeakable acts, the murder of your parents, attempting to kill a child. Do you know what occurs when a ki blast and a spell strike each other?" Dumbledore asked.

"They explode." Harry answered, remembering past experiences.

"Yes, precisely. Voldemort's soul was so unstable that night, that when Goku's blast and Voldemort's own spell rebounded against him, the two mixed and exploded. That explosion caused part of his soul to break off and connect with you." Dumbledore answered.

"But…" Harry started to ask.

"Why you and not Goku?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"A simple version might be because Voldemort was much closer to you than to Goku. Another reason might be that you, the infant, was completely innocent, while Goku was a man who had seen and done much in his life, including experiencing death and loss first hand. This anger could have repulsed Voldemort's soul, going for a blank slate instead." Dumbledore answered, making Harry frown. Then, Harry asked the subject that they both knew had been coming.

"The Deathly Hallows." Harry spoke.

"Ah, yes. That." Dumbledore frowned. They had reached what seemed to be either a mountain or a large rock. Dumbledore sat down on one of the smaller rocks. Harry frowned, and then sat on a rock next to Dumbledore.

"Several years ago, Piccolo told me that it was in fact a Guardian of Earth who created the Deathly Hallows and presented them to the three brothers, whom I believe really were the Pervical brothers, under the guise of Death." Dumbledore answered. Harry frowned.

"I suppose you've already learned about my past. My family, my sister, what those muggles did to her, how my father sought justice and paid the price for it in Azkaban." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Harry.

"I resented it, Harry. I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory. Do not misunderstand me. I loved them... but I was selfish... So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came..." Dumbledore sighed.

"Grindelwald." Harry frowned.

"Yes. Surely, you can see what I saw. He was brilliant, cunning, everything I dreamed of being. Quite similar to the android Cell." Dumbledore sighed.

"Cell's just a bunch of people mixed together." Harry frowned, making Dumbledore smile., before he continued.

"While I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him... It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister... I think he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could." Dumbledore sighed.

"But, didn't Cell do the same exact thing and create a new Axis Powers?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, he did. And, once again, I was too foolish to see it." Dumbledore sighed.

"Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort going after the wand. He lied to Cell, you know, pretended he had never had it." Harry said, making Dumbledore sigh.

"They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that is true. I would like to think that he did feel the horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps that lie to Cell was his attempt to make amends . . . to prevent Voldemort or Cell from taking the Hallow . . ." Dumbledore sighed.

". . .or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" Harry suggested. Dumbledore simply sighed.

"Why did Gohan lose his ability of Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, that. Do you remember after the chamber of secrets, when you said that Gohan's hand seemed to absorb the ink from the diary?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, I believe that that night, Gohan accidently absorbed part of the Horcrux, taking it into himself without realizing it." Dumbledore frowned.

"Which is why he acted arrogant, cool, and…" Harry began.

"The personality of Morbius. The fragment of the Horcux brought the small evil in Gohan's soul to life. And, when Gohan was cloned, that personally became the dominant one in the clone." Dumbledore frowned.

"So… Gohan's a Horcrux too?" Harry asked.

"Was. He has been free of that curse for some time now. Do you remember the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes… but…" Harry frowned as realization went over him.

"When Cell attacked Gohan during the final match… that was…" Harry said with realization.

"Yes. That Horcrux was destroyed by no other than Cell himself. If not for Professor Snape's quick thinking and skill at Dark Arts, Gohan would have perished that day." Dumbledore frowned.

"Speaking of Professor Snape… my mother's patronus was a doe, wasn't it? The same as Professor Snape's?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Curious, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Actually, when I think about it… it doesn't seem curious at all." Dumbledore smiled. The two sat for several minutes, before Harry spoke up again.

"I have to go back, don't I?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's up to you." Dumbledore and Harry turned to see…

"Baba?" Harry asked in surprise, while Dumbledore simply chuckled.

"No one told you that I can go to Otherworld? Idiots." She muttered.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Just visiting. It's chaos down there, and I'm too old!" Baba smirked.

"You never change, Baba." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You need to get going to Yemma's Palace, Albus. No more lollygagging!" Baba frowned.

"And me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's up to you, young man. Either you return to Earth or continue onto Yemma's place." Baba answered.

"I have a choice?" Harry asked. Baba nodded. Harry sighed as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Cell has the Elder Wand." Harry said.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"And the snake is still alive." Harry said.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"And I have nothing to kill it with." Harry sighed.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it. But, at times like these, I would revise my statement to this. Help will be given at Hogwarts… to those who deserve it." Dumbledore smiled. Harry felt a buzzing feeling and looked down to see him fading.

"Professor, Baba, tell me. Is this real? Or is this happening inside my head?" Harry yelled. Baba chuckled while Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" Dumbledore smiled. Then, Dumbledore and Baba vanished beneath a blinding white light, and Harry couldn't see or hear anything else.

**Well, what next? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	91. The Final Battle

**Hey, it's me! Here's another step closer to the end of this saga. Review! **

**UPDATE: After careful consideration, I have decided to edit the final battle and remove all the scenes with the Americans and Russians, which seemed extremely unnecessary. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 90**

Harry awoke on the cold forest floor, the smell of dirt in his nose. The spot where the Killing Curse had hit him ached like an iron fist had slammed into it. He expected to hear jubilant roars and cheers at his death, but, instead, only hurried gasps and whispers. Gohan frowned as he kept a neutral expression on Yaxley's face. Gohan watched as Voldemort opened his eyes.

"My lord… my lord…" Bellatrix said as she tried to help Voldemort up.

"I don't need your help!" Voldemort hissed as he shoved Bellatrix aside and stood up.

"_Voldemort's returned. Does that mean…"_ Gohan frowned as he looked at Harry's body. Harry wasn't moving at all, but he could be playing dead.

"The boy… is he dead?" Bellatrix asked. No one moved near Harry's body, as if it was a bomb.

"_This is my chance!"_ Gohan thought as a small smile went on his face.

"You're all a bunch of cowards! I'll do it!" Harry heard Yaxley's voice roar, giving him chills to his stomach. One of the worst Death Eaters. Harry felt his heart beat faster and faster as Yaxley's footsteps got nearer, betraying him. Then, he felt a rough hand feel his pulse, and then feel his chest.

"Son of a bitch!" Gohan grinned, before he stood up and turned towards all the Death Eaters.

"Dead!" Gohan roared as he thrust his fist into the air, getting massive roars and cheers in response. Brutes roared, the Death Eaters cheered as they fired spells into the air, and cheers in languages that Harry didn't recognize.

"You see? Even the great Harry Potter is no match for me!" Voldemort roared. Gohan glanced down, and frowned at the small stone lying by Harry. Without anyone noticing, Gohan quickly snatched the stone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"SILENCE!" Cell roared, causing everyone to go silent in an instant and looked towards Cell, who stared silently at Harry's body.

"This final act… is more honorable than anything any of you have ever done! We will not disrespect his remains." Cell ordered, getting silence in response. Then, Cell held out the Elder Wand and levitated Harry.

"You will be a good bearer, will you not, Hagrid?" Then, Harry felt himself being lowered into a pair of large arms. Then, Harry felt tears drip onto his face.

"Now, we will return to Hogwarts and deliver the news of Potter's death. Bring out our other prisoner!" Cell ordered. Gohan turned to see two Death Eater drag "Gohan" out of the tent. Cell laughed as he stepped in front of Gohan.

"It's been fun, Gohan, but as all things, our game comes to an end." Cell chuckled. "Gohan" stared up.

"Huh? But I'm…" Cell cast a Silence charm onto him, getting muffled yells from the bound prisoner.

Cell smirked as began striding towards Hogwarts. Gohan walked silently, the only sound being Hagrid's sobbing.

"BANE!" Gohan was snapped out of his daze by Hagrid roaring at the group of centuars that stood amid the remains of their home.

"Are yeh happy that you didn't fight now, you coward? Now that Harry Potter's… dead. And our home is gone!" Hagrid sniffed.

"Run along,. This isnt a battle you can win." Cell chuckled. The other Death Eaters jeered and yelled insults at the centuars as thet passed. Once the castle was in view, Cell smirked as he held the Elder Wand to his throat.

"Harry Potter is dead. He faced the Dark Lord in combat and lost. We bring you his body now as proof. And, as a sign of goodwill, we have returned Gohan Son to you as well. The battle is lost. Surrender now, and you will be given full quarter. Do not, and every single last one of you will die." Cell answered, letting his words echo. Cell smirked as he gave the "move forward." Motion, before moving forward. Harry felt the procession stop several minutes later. Gohan bit his lip as he stood with the other Death Eaters and stared at the Entrance hall of the castle with a feeling of dread, waiting for everyone to come out and see the apparent sight n front of them. McGonagall was one of the first out.

"Put him at my feet, Hagrid." Cell smiled. Harry felt himself lowered onto the ground.

"NO!" the scream McGonagall uttered chilled Gohan to the bone, followed by other horrible screams of shock and horror. But, the worse by far…

"NOOOO!" Kiara screamed with shock and horror. Goku quickly grabbed his daughter and held her in a tight grip.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL HIM! I WANNA KILL HIM!" Kiara screamed as tears poured out of her eyes and her hair turned gold. Goku gritted his teeth as he went SSJ as well.

"Silence!" Cell roared as he held the Elder Wand up, making the crowd go silent.

"Such a temper! Just like her mother!" Voldemort smiled, causing Bellatric to scream with laughter.

"Do control your daughter, Goku. We don't need you to lose your daughter to Riddle as well, now do we?" Cell smirked, getting howls of laughter from the Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix.

"Veronica was ten times the wizard you are, Gohan!" Lupin snarled.

"This is the end of Dumbledore's era! The war will turn! Soon, all of Europe will be ours! Harry Potter has fallen!" Cell smiled.

"He beat you!" Jenny screamed, breaking the charm and causing the crowd to roar and shout at the Death Eaters, until a flick from Cell's wand silenced them again.

"You've failed, Pan! The world of Darkness will rise once more!" Morgana smiled.

"Like hell it will, Riddle!" Pan snarled.

"We won't let you!" Marron snarled.

"You certainly are determined… perhaps this will break your spirits. Bring him out!" Cell roared as he turned towards the crowd of Death Eaters. Gohan snarled as he fingered the sword hidden in his robes. He had to kill that snake. Problem is, the second he did that, he'd get hit by a hundred different curses. And Voldemort was a different issue all together. Then, the crowd parted to show two Death Eaters dragging "Gohan" to the front, resulting in more screams and gasps. They tossed him, causing him to tumble across the ground several times.

"You're going too far, Cell!" Piccolo roared. Cell chuckled. Then, he ripped the helmet off "Gohan's" head. Cell let a smile dance across his face as he kicked Gohan across the face. Yaxley made several more muffled screams, but was muffled by the spell Cell had cast on him.

"Oh Piccolo…" Cell chuckled.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Cell smiled. Then, in one motion, Cell whirled with the sword in his hand and slicked cleanly through "Gohan's" neck. For one second, there was dead silence. Then… "Gohan's" head rolled clean off its shoulder, landing on the ground with a sick thud. Screams of horror and terror erupted from the Hogwarts crowd. Gohan frowned as he rubbed at his neck, feeling an unpleasant feeling at his neck. Goku stared in shock at the body, while Ginny sank to the floor with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh well. Not exactly the end that I was looking forward to… but definitely one to remember." Cell smiled. Then, Gohan watched with shock as Neville charged from the crowd straight towards Cell. Cell turned slowly, as if with curiosity, before swinging his arm out and sending Neville crashing to the ground.

"Longbottom, isn't it?" Cell frowned curiously.

"Yes! This is the one who has been the Carrows all that trouble! The boy of the aurors!" Bellatrix laughed as Neville struggled to his feet.

"Ah, yes, I remember you now. You're that idiot who cant even perform the simplest of spells. Your family is a joke, and your parents are… Im not even sure how to describe those loony idiots." Cell laughed, causing the other Death Eaters to roar with laughter. Neville's face was red as his fist. He whirled and swung out at Cell. Cell simply laughed.

"Really?" Cell chuckled as he swung, smashing Neville to the ground.

"You're outta our league, kid."

"No! Leave him alone!" Pan yelled as she charged towards Neville. Then, a figure slammed into Pan's side, sending her tumbling across the ground. She looked up to see…

"Bardock!" she gasped.

"Tyranus!" Morgana snarled as the dark wizard landed neatly on the ground. Gohan almost started forward, but stopped himself at the last second.

"Nice to see you, saiyan." Cell chuckled, before turning back to Neville.

"You see? I can control any wizard." Cell smirked. Neville snarled at him.

"Despite your obvious… weaknesses, you are brave and confident. We need your kind in our new Empire. What do you say? You could be a captain of your own ship. Forget this planet, this galaxy is ours for the taking!" Cell smirked.

"When hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" Neville yelled, getting cheers in response. Cell simply chuckled.

"Don't be foolish, Longbottom. Every man has his weakness. What do you want, Longbottom?" Cell smiled as he circled around Neville, glaring at him in curiosity. Neville didn't answer.

"Money?" Cell smiled as he held his hand out. A minute later, Galleons piled up and fell at Neville's feet, making several eyes widen. But, Neville didn't react. Cell frowned, and the galleons vanished.

"Power? Say the word, and you're a commander in the Empire." Cell smirked. Neville didn't say a word. Cell frowned in frustration, before a smile went over his face.

"I know… women! Man's weakness!" Cell smiled, getting several stares.

"Join me, Neville, and you will have women falling at your feet, doing whatever you wish. You see these women? I will give you women ten times more beautiful! Morgana, give him a taste." Cell smiled. Morgana smiled as she seductively stepped out of the crowd.

"Hello Neville." She smiled as she ran a hand through her hair. Neville glared at her.

"Come on, listen to Cell. What did they ever give you, except mockery and teasing? A new world is being born, Neville. You have potential. You can have so many women, unlimited money and power." She said with a smile.

"Don't listen to her, Neville! She's a liar and a murderer!" Pan yelled, causing Morgana to glare at her. Neville stared at Morgana with a neutral expression.

"No thanks. I'd rather be a poor, lowly bloke than some hotshot. And, I'd rather meet the right women that I love, rather than some stupid, brainless sluts like you." Neville answered, getting gasps and wild cheers from the Hogwarts side. Morgana stepped back like Neville had slapped her.

"I'm going to kill you." She spat as she pulled out a knife.

"Morgana! Enough!" Cell roared, causing Morgana to freeze. She whirled towards Cell with a look of rage on her face. But, she lowered her weapon and stepped back.

"Enough of this!" then, a smile went over Cell's face as he flicked the Elder Wand, creating a crashing noise as a lumpy object flew out of one of the towers and landed in Cell's hand.

"The Sorting Hat?" Gohan's eyes widened under the mask.

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts. From now on, the House of Slytherin will suffice. Will it not, Riddle?" Cell asked. Voldemort smiled.

"Well said, my friend, well said!" Voldemort smiled. Then, Cell let out a laugh as the hat burst into flames, getting screamed of shock. Cell laughed as he tossed the smoldering remains at Neville's feet. Neville yet a yell out as he charged at Cell once more. He slammed his fist into the android's face. Pan then flipped into the air and kicked Cell in the head. The android didn't even react as Pan flipped back over to land next to Neville.

"Very well, so be it. You both have made your choice." Then, Cell smiled as he held his hands out. Then, black lightning shot out of his hands and slammed into Pan and Neville, causing them to collapse with terrible screams, getting gasps and screams from the Hogwartians. Tyranus simply stared, and frowned at the remains of the Sorting Hat. He frowned as a glimpse of ruby flashed. Pan let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes a little.

"I offered you kindness… and you spat in your Emperor's face." Cell said calmly, before firing another burst of black lightning from his hands, causing Pan and Neville to scream even louder. Cell stopped a minute later. Neville moaned as black sparks danced around his body.

"And now… you will die." Cell smiled as lightning shot from his hands once morte, causing Pan and Neville's screams to reach their highest.

"Bardock! Brother! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Pan screamed as she held one trembling hand out at Tyranus, who didn't even react as he looked right at Pan, her image reflected in his mask. Then, Cell stopped abruptly, leaving them moaning on the ground.

"Nagini… eat them!" Cell smiled, getting screams and a hiss of delight from the snake as she slithered away from Voldemort towards Pan and Neville.

"Eat the girl first." Cell said, getting roars of delight from the Brutes and Morgana. Pan looked up weakly to see the snake slithering straight towards her. She glanced back at Tyranus one last time.

"I guess my brother really is dead." She said softly as a tear slid down her face. Tyranus stared down at her as the snake slid even closer. Then, in an instant, the snake lashed out with its fangs open.

"NOOOO!" Tyranus let out a roar as he yanked the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and charged, but Cell was one move faster, blasting the sword out of Tyranus's hands and blasted him away, sending him flying into the castle with a burst of lightning.

"Fool." Cell laughed as Nagini stopped and turned in confusion. In that one moment, with everyone's attention diverted, Gohan seized his chance. He raced out of the crowd, seized the sword, and swung out towards Nagini in a wide arch, slicing the snake's head clean off. Voldemort whirled with rage, but wasn;t fast enough. Gohan whirled and pointed the tip of the sword at the Dark Lord's throat.

"Anyone makes one move, and I open your throat." Gohan snarled. Voldemort glared at him.

"Yaxley! What on Earth are you doing?" Bellatrix screeched. Gohan smirked as he reached up and pulled his hood off, revealing his face, causing the crowd to gasp and scream.

"GOHAN!"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

"But how?" Cell whirled back to look at Yaxley's body, and blinked at the sight. Now, instead of Gohan's head, he saw Yaxley's terrified face looking back at him.

"I see… so, I killed Yaxley instead of you…" Cell frowned. Then, he smirked.

"Seems that you won't die!" Cell laughed. Gohan chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm tough to kill." he smirked.

"So it seems… I applaud you, Gohan." Cell smirked. Voldemort snarled, but actually looked a bit scared.

"I'd be scared too, Riddle. Killing Harry? Big mistake. That was the only thing keeping you alive. Now, Cell has no use for you." Gohan smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kill him, and you can take his place as the new Dark Lord!" Cell smiled, causing Voldemort to stare at Cell with a mixed look of rage and disbelief.

"Do it!" a cry erupted from the Hogwarts side of the crowd, causing everyone else to erupt into roars, until Cell silenced them once again. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he stared at Voldemort's red eyes. It seemed so tempting. One thrust, and Lord Voldemort would finally die. He could avenge Harry's parents, everyone! He could spare Harry from killing Voldemort. Gohan's eyes also darted towards Cell, standing with a smirk on his face. For one moment, there was nothing but silence. Harry looked out of the corner of his eyes to watch the standoff.

"_Gohan, don't do it. Cell's baiting you!"_ Harry thought. Then, Gohan snarled as he whirled and punched Voldemort in the face, sending him tumbling back into the crowd.

"You're not worth it, old man." Gohan spat.

"GOHAN! LOOK OUT!" Ginny screamed, causing Gohan to whirl to see Cell slam into him, sending the two fighters flying through the air and into the castle. Gohan winched as the sword slipped from his fingers, landing into the crowed below. The battle immediately began, with roars on both sides.

"FORWARD! FORWARD!" Morgana roared as she fired a spell at McGonagall, getting roars in response from the Death Eaters at her sides as they charged forward. Harry took advantage of this and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself as he leaped up.

"Irena, move forward! Captain Mooran, flank them!" Morgana roared as she and the other Death Eaters moved forward into the castle.

Gohan and Cell crashed through the wall and tumbled through the 7th floor corridor, before both warriors leaped to their feet and whipped their wands out.

"Avada Kedavra!" Cell roared, firing the green spell at Gohan.

"Protego! Sectumsempra!" Goahn roared, deflecting the green spell into the wall as he fired Snape's spell at the android, causing deep slashes to go across the android's chest.

"Clever, boy…" Cell smirked as purple blood dripped down his chest. Then, he yelled as he clenched his fists, causing the slashed areas to regenerate.

"Felt your power drop a bit, Cell. Not getting tired on me already, are you?" Gohan smirked.

"Far from it. We're just getting started." Cell smiled as the two wizards began to circle each other.

"This ends today, Cell." Gohan spat. The android chuckled.

"I completely agree. We've been playing this game for a long time, boy. I told you that we would have our final battle here." Cell smirked.

"Only one of us is going to walk away from this!" Gohan roared as he and Cell raised their wands once more. Harry raced through the chaos, looking for his shot at Voldemort. He stunned Death Eaters and other soldiers. Then, a roar made him whirl and fire a stunning spell at a Brute, sending it flying and saving Hannah Abbot from a gruesome fate. Voldemort was making one hell of a stand, taking on McGonagall, Kingsley, and Lupin. Morgana was screaming orders as she dueled Professor Slughorn, Tonks, and Ms. Longbottom, looking filled with rage. She was as dangerous as her father, and maybe even more skilled.

"You call yourself a Head of Slytherin? You are an embarrassment to our whole house, traitor!" Morgana screamed as she fired spells from her wand.

A Death Eater punched Seamus across the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Then, just as Harry raised his wand, a gunshot rang out, causing the Death Eater to slump to the ground. Seamus turned to see Dean lower a smoking pistol with a smirk on his face. The centaurs Bane, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the Great Hall, Frieza yelled as he fought Bardock, Vegeta, and King Vegeta all at once. Vegeta smirked as he slammed his fist into the tyrant's stomach, causing Frieza to spit purple blood.

"You disgusting monkey!" Frieza spat as he stumbled back.

"This is for blowing up my planet!" Bardock roared as he nailed frieza's face with an uppercut and grabbed his tail, swinging him aroung and hurled him towards King Vegeta.

"Your turn!" King Vegeta grinned as he slammed Frieza up. Then, all three saiyans held their hands up as Frieza flew in the air.

"You disgusting animals!" Frieza spat as he stopped in the air. Then, all three saiyans fired ki blasts, combining and hittng Frizeza at the same time, causing him to scream in agony as he was engulfed by the beam. When the smoke faded, Frieza had been turned into ashes.

"That… felt… fantastic." Vegeta griined, before whirling and smashing his fist into another Death Eater's face. Then, house elves swarmed into the entrance hall, with Kreacher at the head, with the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest.

"Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus, fight!" Kreacher squeaked. They hacked and stabbed at the Death Eater's feet and knees, causing them to collapse. Bellatrix was fighting Luna and Ernie furiously. Then, she sent them both flying back.

"Bellatrix!" Kiara screamed as she raced out of the crowd and began to duel with the witch. The others in the hall seemed to stare at the ferocious duel.

"Pathetic child! Are you ready to die like your mommy? You're as pathetic as she was!" Bellatrix screamed as she fired a Killing Curse at Kiara. Kiara blocked the spell, then fired a barrage of her own. Bellatrix let out another roar of laughter as they parried, almost like the one Sirius had made. Then, Kiara blasted Ballatrix's wand from her hand, followed up by a Killing Curse that blasted Bellatrix in the chest. Bellatrix made a croaked gasp, and then crumpled to the ground. Kiara smirked as she lowered her wand.

"That was for my mother, bitch." Kiara spat.

"Attack!" Scorpius Malfoy roared as he burst through the door with a squad of Separatists, catching a dozen of Morgana's soldiers by surprise. General Morbius was fighting on a whole new level. He let out a furious roar as he killed two elves and sliced Hannah across the face, leaving a deep cut across her right cheek. He whirled as he slashed Neville across the chest, and then whirled and slammed Angelica to the ground. Morbius laughed as he stomped on her arm, laughing at the sound of it cracking and her screaming. The cyborg let out a roar of laughter as he grabbed her collar and lifted her to his face, letting his eyes glare into hers.

"Music to my ears, Angelica." Morbius chuckled.

"F… fuck you!" Angelica spat.

"I want you to know something… if your name had come out of the Goblet of Fire all those years ago… it would have been your dead body lying on that Quidditch Pitch instead of Diggory. Now, I'm gonna do what I wanted to do four years ago." Morbius sneered as he raised one of his wands. Then he whirled at the sound of a roar and blocked a series of spells from George and Fred Weasley, who both looked furious.

"Get the hell away from her!" George roared. Morbius chuckled as he dropped her and stepped back.

"Ang, you okay?" George asked quickly as Fred kept dueling. Angelica winched.

"I… ah! I'm fine…. Just kill that bas…bastard!" Angelica winched. Goerge nodded, and then the twins roared as they charged towards Morbius.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" the cyborg roared as he raised all four of his wands.

Broly roared as he swung at Goku again, but the super saiyan dodged again, and slammed his fist into the LSSJ. Goku fired a Kamahameha blast into the saiyan, sending him flying back. Broly roared as he smashed through the wall, and flew into the mountains in the distance. Broly groaned as he smashed onto the ground and lost consciousness. The mountain rumbled, causing a rockslide of rock and ice to cascade down, covering the saiyan in a large pile of rock and ice. Meanwhile, Dr. Gero leaped over Neville's spell and kicked him in the face.

"I'm gonna enjoy experimenting on you!" Gero smiled. Then, he gasped as he was lifted off Neville by a furious Android 18.

"I've waited so long to do this." She spat as she ripped off Gero's head and hurled it, sending it bouncing into the crowd. Gero's body slumped to the ground, oil spurting from the shattered body.

"Stupidhead!" Trunks yelled as he held onto a Death Eater's leg while Goten punched him in the head.

"Filth!" Morgana screeched as she kicked one elf away. Irena was dueling Luna, Jenny, Kiara, and Ginny all at once. Irena was outnumbered, but her skill, training, and experience allowed her to keep on par with the girls. Then, Irena fired a Killing Curse that missed Ginny by an inch, causing Harry to immediately raise his wand.

"Not even close!" Ginny roared as she charged forward, firing spells at the witch.

"No, no, she's mine!" Ginny yelled.

"Filthy blood traitor! I am Admiral Irena Malfoy of the Dark Empire, Ruler of ten worlds! You are nothing but an relic! You will die just like your brothers!" Irena roared as the duel intensified.

"Shut it, you Slytherin bitch!" Ginny roared. Harry realized what would happen, Ginny's curse flew over Irena's outreached arm and strike her in the chest. Her eyes widened, and then let out a final gasp as she fell back, landing with a hard thud.

Cell roared as he fired a ki blast. Gohan ducked just in time for the ki blast to shoot over his head and blow a hole in the wall, showering Gohan in debris. Gohan punched the android, sending him flying into the wall. Gohan then tool off down the staircases, which was not moving. Cell then apparated in front of him. The two then raised their wands again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupify!" The red and green spells collided in the middle of the staircase, sending sparks flying. Gohan then broke off the duel and leaped down the staircase. Cell then turned into black mist and flew after him. He punched him, sending Gohan flying into a third floor hallway.

"Reducto!" Gohan stopped cold, whirled, and fired the Reductor curse into the black mist. An explosion occurred, and Cell flew out of the black mist and crashed into the wall, but was up a minute later and flew towards Gohan like a rocket. Gohan roared as he pointed his wand.

"Bombarda!" He roared, hitting the mist, causing it to explode. Gohan gasped softly as the mist dissolved into the ground. Gohan smirked as he turned and started walking towards the staircase, not noticing the

Then, just as he reached the end, Cell slammed into him, sending both fighters flying.

'Why am I not surprised!" Gohan snarled as he smashed through a staircase.

"Did you not think that my regeneration had improved?" Cell yelled as they smashed through the wall, flying straight through the Herbology classroom, leaving it in flames. Cell snarled as he whirled and kicked Gohan in the leg. Gohan winched in pain, but managed to regain himself as he grabbed a pot of Devil's snare and hurled it at Cell. He let out a furious roar as it wrapped itself around him.

"You think this will stop me, boy?" Cell spat. Gohan smirked.

"No, just long enough for me to do this!" Gohan laughed as he kicked Cell in the chest, sending him flying through the wall.

Morgana screamed with rage at the death of one of her oldest allies. She crossed her arms and unleashed purple blasts, sending Slughorn, Tonks, and Longbottom flying. She then whirled with rage on Ginny Weasley, raising her wand with murder in her eyes.

"PROTEGO!" Morgana whirled to see Pan lower her wand.

"Weasley! You never surprise me!" Morgana roared as the two witches paced each other,

"It ends here, Riddle! You're gonna pay for what you've done, once and for all!" Pan snarled.

"Oh really? I guess you want to join the rest of your family." Morgana smiled. Pan bit her lip in rage.

"No… but you will. She's mine!" Pan yelled as the two witches continued to circle each other.

"Hmph. I should have made sure that you were dead. You used to be the best Death Eater I had. Now… you're this. A dropout, a failure. You even have the Mark on your arm! You gave all that up for… what? A pathetic has-been?" She asked..

"No. I'm just a better person now. You're outnumbered, and your lieutenants are dropping like flies. As much as I want you dead, I'll still let you surrender." Pan snarled.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen! Morbius! Kill her!" Morgana roared. Morbius snarled as he sent Fred and George flying back. Then, Morgana threw a capsule to the ground, creating a cloud of white smoke that covered the room, blinding both Death Eaters and Hogwartians. The smoke faded enough for Pan to see Morgana race out of the entrance hall. Pan began to race after her, but stopped when Morbius landed in front of her.

"Get ready to die." Morbius smiled as he twirled his four wands.

"NO!" Cho yelled as she fired a spell at Morbius and ran up alongside Pan.

"Go! I've got him!" Cho yelled.

"Are you sure?" Pan gaped.

"Trust me. I've been waiting for this." Cho hissed. Pan nodded and raced past Morbius.

"Ahhh… Diggory's girlfriend. We meet again. Ready to die like your father?" the cyborg chuckled.

"The only one dying today is you." Cho hissed.

"Well then… let's do this." Morbius smirked as he charged forward. Cho ducked from the cyborg's first curse and blocked the second one.

"Stupify!" Hannah yelled as she ran at the cyborg and fired the spell at him, ignoring the blood that ran down her face. All hell broke loose after that. Professor Sprout and other students, mostly Hufflepuffs, charged towards the cyborg. Morbius snarled as he attempted to fight them all off. He roared as Professor Sprout fired a spell at him, slicing off one of his hands and sending both it and the wand in it flying away.

"ENOUGH!" Morbius roared as he let his power explode outwards, sending everyone flying back.

"REDUCTO!" Cho roared as she held her wands out at Morbius, causing the spell to explode on his chest. Morbius let out a furious screech as smoke rose off his cracked chestplate. Morbius roared as he slashed Cho across the face, leaving a deep cut on her right cheek, before kicking her flat in the chest, sending her flying into the wall with a sicking crash. She gasped as she looked up, with blood dripping down her face.

"End of the line, little girl…" Morbius snarled as he advanced on her. Cho gasped as she tumbled forward, and felt her hand close around her wand. She looked up to see Morbius advance on her.

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me!" Morbius grinned as he grabbed her by the throat and raised her up.

"REDUCTO!" she screamed, causing the spell to hit him dead on in the heart. He gasped as fire exploded outward, and stumbled back. She weakly stood up as he snarled at her, more cracks forming in his chest.

Cho continued to yell spells as she kept her wand pointed at the android, each once smashing him dead on. Many of the others joined as well, bombarding the murderous madman with countless spells. He roared more loudly in pain every time, falling back more and more, until Cho's last spell smashed into him, sending him flying back through the wall letting out a furious roar as he plummeted into the bottomless ravine. After a minute of silence, Cho lowered her wand.

"That doesn't belong to you." She said softly as she picked up her father's wand from the ground.

"Come on…" Pan breathed softly as she looked around the hallway, attempting to track down the young Riddle. Then, a crack made her whirl to see Morgana spring out of a classroom and fire a spell at her. Pan ducked and fired one of her own. It whizzed past Morgana's head and smashed into the wall. Morgana turned and bolted up a staircase. Pan snarled as she raced after the Slytherin. Morgana panted as she sprinted for the entrance of the Astronomy Tower

"A dead end…" she said softly. Then, she whirled to see Pan pointing her wand at her. Morgana quickly raised her wand, but wasn't fast enough.

"Empeliamus!" Pan yelled, sending Morgana's wand flying over the edge, arching into the black abyss below.

"It's over." She said softly.

"So… here we are. You gonna kill me too?" Morgana asked.

"No, Morgana. I'm not like you. Not anymore. Just answer this. Were you ever really my friend?" Pan asked.

"What do you think?" Morgana asked.

"I think… no, you weren't. I should hate you, but I feel sorry for you. that you never had a chance. I'm giving you one. Surrender quietly, Morgana." Pan said.

"Sorry." Morgana frowned.

"Then… you really are lost." Then, Pan turned around and headed for the staircase.

"What are you… Fight me!" Morgana snarled. Pan didn't answer. Morgana snarled as she whipped a hand into her belt and pulled out a red grenade. She roared as she hurled it at Pan. Pan's eyes widened, and she whirled, grabbed the grenade, and hurled it back at Morgana. Morgana's eyes widened for a second, before it exploded in her face. Pan watched in horror as Morgana let out a terrible scream and covered her face, before tumbling back and tripping over the edge.

"NO!" Pan raced to the edge and reached out to grab Morgana's arm. She gasped as she saw what had happened to Morgana's face.

"Give me your hand!" Pan yelled as Morgana stared up at her, her eyes glittering with pure hated.

"You're slipping!" Pan yelled as she tried to hold on. Morgana made what seemed to be a frown before she sighed.

"You win, Weasley. You were always smarter and prettier than I ever was. I was jealous of you. Sorry." Then, Morgana slipped from Pan's hand.

"NO!" Pan screamed as Morgana tumbled down, vanishing into the dark abyss below. Pan stared down in shock, before slowly sitting up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before walking down the staircase.

Harry stunned another Death Eater before a crash made him look up to see Gohan and Cell crash through the entrance hall door and tumble across the floor. Gohan pushed up immediately and smashed his fist across Cell's face, followed by a kick to the stomach, sliding the android back several feet. Cell gasped as he kept his head crouched, before he instantly whipped up and fired two orange beams out of his eyes, smashing into Gohan's side, causing him to gasp and stagger back. Then, Cell roared as he fired a ki blast at Gohan, which he deflected into the ceiling, causing it to explode and shower the crowd with rubble, revealing the night sky. Cell roared as he flexed, ripping the Devil's snare off of him. Both fighters gasped for breath as they stared at each other, exhausted.

"Well done, boy, well done!" Cell smiled as he panted, purple blood dripping down his head

"It's over, Cell. Your lieutenants are dead and your army is gone. Your vision is done before it ever began." Gohan smirked.

"I think not. I anticipated something like this. Even if I loose, I will ensure that my armada will bomb this castle into rubble." Cell smiled. Gohan seemed to smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Gohan chuckled

"All that's left is you." Cell smirked.

"Let's finish this." Gohan snarled as his grip tightened. There was one final trick left. Something that he had prepared for a long time.

"Of course." Cell chuckled as his grip tightened on the Elder Wand. Gohan took a deep breath as he slid a capsule into his hand. One last shot.

For a minute, there was silence in the Great Hall as everyone watched the two fighters, holding their breath. Then…

"Avada Kedavra!" Cell roared, firing the spell from the Elder Wand straight at Gohan. Gohan charged forward and slid on his knees as the curse whizzed over his head. He then pulled out the capsule and hurled it at the android. It seemed to arch… before Cell caught it in his hand. The room seemed to gasp.

"What is this?" Cell frowned in confusion.

"Something that I've planned for a long time, Cell. Something that can destroy you." Gohan answered. Cell frowned in a mixture of curiosity and confusion, before roaring in laughter.

"What makes you think that this capsule can do what your father, muggle armies, aurors, Dumbledore, and even you failed to do?" Cell asked with a smile. Gohan smirked.

"You just had to touch it.." He answered. Then, the capsule exploded, showering Cell in a fine red mist. Cell frowned in confusion as the dust settled to the ground. He stared at himself in confusion, before bursting into laughter. Gohan kept a neutral expression. Then, a gasp went up around the room. Cell stared at his hands in disbelief to see them turning… grey?

"What is this?" Cell roared as he took several steps back, as it grew up his arms and spread over his body. Cell couldn't move.

"A little gift from Bulma and Snape, Cell. It's a chemical that destroys cells… and turns them to stone. Looks like Snape got the last laugh after all." Gohan smirked. Cell let out a furious roar as his arms and legs froze in place, the grey inching towards his head

"You think you've won? I always prepare, boy. Enjoy this little win, because you'll lose one day! Burn in hell, boy!" Cell roared as the stone slid over his face. Gohan could barely believe it as he stared. Cell had turned into… a stone statue. Then, the statue fell forward, and smashed into a thousand pieces on the ground, the wind blowing the rest to dust. The nightmare of Cell… was finally over. The Elder Wand fell to the ground with a clatter, rolling to Gohan's feet. He picked it up and stared at the wand.

"It's over…" Gohan said as a small smile went over his face. Cell was finally… dead! Then, he let out a shocked scream as a yellow spell smashed into his side, slicing his side and sending him tumbling across the ground, causing screams. He looked up to see Lord Voldemort walking towards him with a look of pure rage on his face. "Did you think me defeated?" Voldemort roared as he advanced on the saiyan. Gohan barely avoided the next Killing Curse. He was already exhausted from his duel with Cell, and his new injuries weren't helping. Voldemort had a look of absolute triumph on his face as he held the Elder Wand in his fingers.

"That I, Lord Voldemort, would be defeated with such a cowardly muggle tactic?" Voldemort roared.

"Protego!" Gohan yelled weakly, creating a gigantic blue shield, which Voldemort's spell bounced off of. Still, Gohan stumbled back and landed on his rear end, winching as blood dripped down his side. Then, a shield erupted between Gohan and Voldemort. Voldemort whirled to see Harry pull the cloak off of himself. Cries erupted.

"Harry!

"He's alive!

The rest were quickly silenced.

"You've done enough, Gohan. I don't want anyone else to help. It's got to be me." Harry said. As he and Voldemort began to circle each other.

"There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me now, Riddle. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good." Harry said.

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" Voldemort sneered, and then winched slightly.

"It's over, Riddle. Your army is destroyed, Cell is dead, and all of the V Fighters are dead as well. Your nightmare is over, Riddle." Harry said.

"I think not, Potter. I always win!" Voldemort sneered.

""...You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle." Harry said.

" You dare - " Voldemort snarled.

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" Harry asked.

"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not conquer death, though love did not stop him falling of the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?" Voldemort sneered.

"I know things that you don't, Riddle. Things that neither your or Cell understood! Cell was planning to kill you the second that you killed me and all the Horcurxes were gone! Not even your daughter loved you, because you never gave her any love herself." Harry snarled. Gohan winched as he rose to his feet, holding his side.

"I feel sorry for you, Voldemort. You're suffering for the mistakes of your mother. She was selfish, only thinking of herself. She didn't realize what her actions would result in. You're a sad, miserable man, and you want everyone else to suffer like you." Gohan answered. Voldemort glared at him with eyes of hatred.

"Once I finish with Potter, I'll deal with you, boy. You'll die like Snape!" Voldemort snarled.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother." Harry said.

"Oh really?" Voldemort smirked.

"No, I'm wrong. Snape wasn't yours the second that you killed Veronica Black and went after my mum, because he loved her, as much as he loved my mother." Harry said, getting gasps.

"What?" Kiara looked at Goku, who looked as surprised as she did.

"And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" Harry smirked.

"He desired her, that was all. But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him, better than blood traitor sluts like Black -" Voldemort smirked

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!" Harry smirked.

"When you die, I will take care of that saiyan and claim what is rightfully mine!" Voldemort snarled as he glanced at Gohan.

"That wand will always fail you, Riddle. Just like it failed Cell." Harry snarled.

"What?" Riddle snarled.

...Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard...The Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance...The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"So… once I deal with you, I will deal with Draco Malfoy." Voldemort sneered.

"You're already too late. You and Cell were both too late. Several months ago, in New York City, Draco was disarmed and stunned by Gohan. From then on, the wand answered to him… until Cell defeated Gohan in the Forbidden Forest. He was the master of the wand and didn't even realize it." Harry smirked.

"But you fool, Cell is dead!" Voldemort snarled.

"Yes, and Gohan defeated him. The wand now answers to him once again. He's its true master now." Harry smirked, and Gohan could feel everyone staring at him.

"Before you try and kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..." Harry said

"What is this?" Voldemort said with surprise.

"It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left... look at you, Riddle, you're already dying. I've seen what will happen to you otherwise. Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..." Harry said, making Voldemort's eyes widen. Harry could feel the moment coming closer and closer. Then, a red and gold glow burst into the hall from the ceiling and windows, and the light hit both of their faces at the same instant that they both raised their wands.

"Avada Kedavra!

"Expeliamus! The two spells collided with a bang that sounded like cannonfire, echoing through the Grand Hall. The two spells struggled against each other for several minutes. Then, Harry's red spell slowly pushed forward. Then, in one instant, the spell shot forward with a bang, sending Voldemort's spell flying back. For one instant, the dark wizard glowed green and let out one final roar. Then, as quickly as it began, the light faded. Voldemort then fell back and landed on his back with a thud. After all his years of terror, war, and death, the Dark Lord was finally… dead. For a second, there was dead silence. Then, massive cheers filled the air, and then Ginny, Jenny, and Kiara were hugging him, then McGonagall and Hagrid, and everyone else, save a few. Gohan was also getting mobbed by everyone, presumably for ending Cell.

**In space…**

"Admiral Greengrass… Emperor Cell and Lord Voldemort are both dead." A whitefaced Lieutenant stared up from a console in disbelief.

"Lady Morgana? General Morbius? Admiral Malfoy?" Emily Greengrass frowned from her chair. The Liutenent shook his head. She frowned.

"We need to finish it! Destroy the castle!" a cry erupted.

"No!" The bridge went silent as all eyes turned towards Emily. She took a deep breath.

"It's over. Order the retreat, Captain, call the army back. We've lost this war. I'm not throwing more lives away. We're leaving this blasted planet." Emily declared as she stood from the chair. Several people stared in disbelief.

"A good leader knows when a battle is over. This battle for the past is over. Order the retreat." Emily sighed as she sat down.

"Don't worry. We'll be back, whether it be in ten years… or a hundred." She smiled.

**Back to Hogwarts… **

"Jenny!" the entrance hall burst open as Warren Griffin raced in, wildly looking for his daughter.

"Daddy!" Jenny immediately hugged her father.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine, dad." She smiled.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." He said softly.

Gohan smiled as the sight before getting hugged by his sister. Pan raced past him, out the door.

"Bardock!" she screamed at the sight of her brother, lying against a cracked wall. Pan knelt to his side as he let out a tiny groan.

"You… you were right all along. Gonna rub it in?" Bardock Jr asked as he let out a tiny groan.

"Thank you for saving me. He's dead. Voldemort. They're both dead." Pan said softly.

"So… history did change. You did it. I'm sorry… for everything." Bardock gasped.

"I… I forgive you." Pan said softly as a tear slid down her face.

"Morgana?" Bardock asked softly.

"She's dead." Pan said softly.

"I see… help me get this mask off." Bardock said as he weakly tried to pull it off.

"I can't do that, you're not right yet. You'll suffocate…" Pan said softly.

"Nothing… can stop that now." Bardock said softly. Pan nodded slowly as her fingers closed around the mask and lifted, finding herself staring into her brother's black eyes.

"Just like the old days, huh?" Bardock smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" Pan smiled weakly. Then, Bardock gasped weakly as he slid his hand inside his suit, and groaned weakly as he pulled out a capsule.

"Here… take it… fix… our… mistakes…" Bardock gasped as he shoved it into Pan's hand.

"What…" Pan asked.

"Dragonballs… stole… when… Cell… wasn't looking. Fix… mistakes… please." Bardock pleaded as a tear slid down his face. He was crying. Pan had never seen her brother cry once. Pan nodded.

"You… were right about me… Panny. You… were… right… all… along…" Bardock let out a final gasp as his eyes closed. Pan shook softly, before breaking down into tears. Voldemort's body was moved away from the Great Hall to a different chamber, away from Katie, Percy, Colin, Justin, and all the others who had died fighting him. The remaining death eaters fled, and the Americans had won in London. The Impiriused were waking up, and the Dark Empire had fled, although no one knew where. Gohan sat alongside Goku, Kiara, and Goten. The Ministry was now being run by the temporary Minister, Kingsley, The four house tables had been brought back, and everyone was sitting together at each of the tables, friends, family…

"I'm very proud of you all. And… Veronica would be very proud as well." Goku smiled as a tear went down Kiara's face, which was smiling. She glanced at Gohan, who still had the Elder Wand in his hands. His side was bandaged, after getting a thorough lookthough by Madame Pompry. Thankfully, the slice was all that the spell caused.

"The most powerful wand in existence… and it's all yours." She said. Gohan frowned.

"Dad, what happened to Broly?" Goten asked curiously.

"Your dad beat him." Goku smirked. Pan was sitting alone, looking around slowly. Then, she felt someone lightly hold her hand, and she turned to see Scorpius sit next to her.

"Scorp." Pan sniffed softly.

"Pan… I'm sorry about your brother." Scorpius said softly.

"He was himself again. Right before… I saw my brother. The one I thought was dead. I wonder what happened to him?" Pan said softly.

"Pan… I love you. Marry me?" Scorpius said softly, causing Pan to look at him.

"What did you say?" Pan asked in disbelief.

"I said… I love you, and I never want to lose you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Scorpius said, causing Pan to stare at him.

"Scorp… I don't know… it's just… I love you too." Pan said softly as they stared at each other. Then, they kissed, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Okay, let's do this." Gohan smiled as he held the capsule with the dragonballs. He walked into the courtyard, ignoring as everyone followed him. He pressed the capsule and tossed it onto the ground. A puff later, the seven dragonballs were lying on the ground, flashing rapidly. Gohan took a deep breath as he held his hands.

"Eternal dragon, by your name, I summon your forth, Shenron!" Gohan roared as he held his hands out. The balls glowed one final time, and then flashed as the sky turned black. Then, a yellow beam shot out of the balls and arched into the sky, getting screams in response. A minute later, the light faded to reveal Shenron.

"That's the biggest dragon I've ever seen!" Ginny breathed.

"Bloody hell." Kiara said softly.

"You who have collected the seven dragonballs, speak your two wishes now, and they will be granted." Shenron said as he looked down. Gohan knew immidately what his two wishes were before he spoke.

"Shenron, my first wish is that you resurrect all those who were killed by Cell, Voldemort, and all those who served them!" Gohan yelled, getting gasps of anticipation from the people watching.

"So be it…"

Then, Shenron's eyes glowed red.

"Your first wish has been granted." Shenron said. Then, screams made Gohan whirl to see the fallen walk out of the castle doors, looking confused, such as Katie, Justin, Colin, and all the others, looking thoroughly confused. All of the fallen were waking up. Screams of happiness filled the air as they were embraced by overjoyed friends and family. Katie was hugged by a sobbing Alicia and Angelica, Percy was immediately tacked by George and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Speak your second wish! My patience runs thin!" shenron roared, causing the celebrations to pause.

"Jeez, so rude!" Pan frowned as she looked around.

"Restore all of the damage caused by the Death Eaters!" Gohan yelled.

"So be it…" the dragon said as it's eyes glowed. Then, the air was filled with a magical feeling filled the air as the ground glowed The dam vanished, and the water flowed back into the lake, retuning it to a shimmering state. Then, the centuars roared with delight, and everyone whirled to see trees reappearing in the forest, until the Forbidden Forest was restored back. The cracks in the castle vanished and the broken parts repaired themselves, leaving the castle looking brand new.

"Your wishes have been granted. I take my leave!" Then, the dragon vanished, and the dragonballs floated into the air. Gohan watched as they separated and flew in seven different directions. Gohan smiled as he looked back. Then, a scream made him whirl to see…

"Ron! Hermione!" Gohan grinned to see his two friends walk across the courtyard, happy and alive. Harry hugged them first.

"You did it!" Hermione gasped as she hugged him

"You're a hero!" Ron grinned.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Harry smiled, before Gohan hugged them. Later, Harry found himself sitting in the Great Hall once more, feeling exhausted.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me." Harry turned to see Luna sit next to him.

"I'd love some." Harry smiled.

"I'll distract them all. Use your cloak. Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" Luna said, causing people to look at where she was pointing. In that instant, Harry pulled the cloak over himself and walked out of the hall. He wasn;t sure of where he was going, until he found himself climbing the staircase up to the Astronomy Tower. He walked up to see Gohan sitting on the edge, his legs hanging out. He didn't reach as Harry pulled the cloak off himself. Gohan smiled as he slid over to the left. Harry let out a chuckle as he sat next to his friend.

"I owe you, Gohan. You saved my ass again." Harry chuckled.

"Hey, you saved me from Riddle. Consider us even." Gohan chuckled as he glanced at the Elder Wand lying between him and Harry.

"Congrats. The wand's yours. What are you gonna do with it?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll do what Dumbledore did. Use it to protect others. After all, Cell won't be the last psycopath around. You heard him." Gohan chuckled.

"I left the Resurrection Stone in the forest. I don't know where, but I won't go looking for it." Harry said. For one lingering movement, Gohan felt the bulge of the stone in his pocket, but didn't say a word.

"What's up, Gohan?" Harry frowned.

"Griffin pulled me over. Apparantly, they only want Kingsley to be the Minister until everything's reorganized. Then… they asked me to be the new Minister." Gohan chuckled. Harry stared in disbelief for a minute.

"Are you going to take it? You would be way better than Fudge ever was." Harry smirked, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Maybe I will." Gohan chuckled.

"I'm pooped, Gohan. Hey, how does it feel to finally have Cell dead. Is he dead?" Harry asked.

"Well, he turned to stone. I seriously doubt that he could regenerate from that." Gohan chuckled. Then, he frowned.

"Hey, give me your wand quick." Gohan frowned. Harry frowned as he handed the two broken pieces of wand to Gohan.

"Reparo." Gohan smiled as the two pieces mended together. Harry smiled as red sparks flew out the end, and got a feeling of warmth as he felt it.

"Thanks." He grinned. Gohan chuckled.

"Ah, don't mention it." Then the sound of a clutter made them both turned to see Ginny step up from the stairway. She looked a bit surprised.

"Oh… I'll just go…" she said quickly. Harry cleared his throat.

"Wow, it's too crowded in here. I'll leave you two." Harry winked at Gohan before taking off down the stairs. Gohan and Ginny stated at each other for a minute, before Ginny sat next to Gohan and swung her legs out for several minutes as they looked out towards the forest.

"So… you did it. You won." Ginny finally said softly.

"Yeah… I did." Gohan smiled as he looked at her. Her eyes seemed to glow in the light.

"You feel alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. I looked the devil in the eyes… and blinked." Gohan smiled. Then, he frowned.

"What about you? I'm sorry about everything you've been through on my account." Gohan said softly. Ginny grinned.

"Don't be. It was actually a blast! I killed about five people today. Including Bullstrode. I'm a badass!" Gohan whistled in surprise.

"Nice!" Gohan chuckled.

"So… what happens to Malfoy and Parkinson?" she asked. Gohan chuckled.

"I think he's been through enough, Ginny. I don't know what to say about Pansy. Maybe she'll end up in Azkaban." Ginny grinned.

"Hah… Parkinson in prison. I'm gonna enjoy that. It's not that bad once you get the hang of it. The trick is to hang out with the cool kids." Ginny grinned. Gohan laughed. Ginny's look softened.

"You saved my brothers from Death itself, Gohan. Thank you." Gohan chuckled.

"My fault they were there in the first place." Gohan sighed.

"So… I heard a rumor that they want you as Minister. Congrats. You earned it." Gohan chuckled.

"Thanks, Ginny. That means a lot, coming from you." Ginny smiled.

"So, what are you going to do? After all this is over?" she asked. Gohan smiled.

"I'm going to rebuild. Make things better. A world where everyone's equal. We'll make it together. I'll be better than Fudge or Scrimhouger ever were." Gohan smiled.

"I'd like that." Ginny said softly as their hands held each other.

"Ginny… I can't imagine my life without you. I can't lose you again. I love you." Gohan said softly. Ginny stared at him, and then smiled.

"I love you too." She said softly. Then, they looked out at the sky.

"Brand new day." She said softly.

"A brand new world." Gohan smiled. Then, they leaned in and kissed.

**There's still one final chapter! Did you enjoy this final chapter? Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Do you like the edits? Review!**


	92. 16 Years Later

**Hey, it's me! Here's the classic epilogue, but with my own special version! Read and Review! (Notice: I edited several parts recently, on 4/1/13.**

**Chapter 92**

It was another another day at King's Cross Station, people bustling to get to where they needed to go. Among these travelers, was a small family, heading to their own destination.

"I won't be in Slytherin! I won't!" A young girl with black hair and brown eyes yelled as she looked up at her father nervously while pushing her cart. Gohan simply chuckled.

"Bardock, give it a rest! Leave your sister alone! I swear, you're worse than James!" Ginny glared at her oldest son, who whistled innocently as he pushed his cart sligtly faster. Gohan simply chuckled as he ruffed Pan's hair, causing her to squeal as she tried to pat it down.

"I wanna go!" Gomen frowned as he stood next to his mother.

"Next year, buddy." Gohan chuckled.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too." Ginny smiled as she looked at her youngest daughter, Ariana. Ariana glared at her mother.

"Two years. I want to go now!" Ariana sniffed as she held her mother's hand. Gohan chuckled as he looked at his four children as they walked through the station towards Platform 9 ¾, a feeling of pride in his heart. Bardock looked very much like Gohan had when he was 11. The same went for Ariana when it came to Ginny. Ariana looked like a mirror image of her mother. Pan was a mixture, with Ginny's eyes and face, and Gohan's hair, very much like her future self. Gomen was similar, but in the opposite way. Gomen had his mother's vibrant red hair, but Gohan's black eyes. And, all four had Gohan's saiyan blood, evident by their saiyan tails that were currently hidden as belts, giving them a little discomfort. Although, they had discovered that Ariana was in fact a Metamorphosis, like Teddy had been, shortly after she had been born, when her red hair had turned black, then blonde, and then silver. She was also trying to change her eyes and appearance, but hadn't reached that stage yet. Currently, her hair was red, her natural color.

"Sound familiar, Gin?" Gohan smirked, causing her to whirl on him.

"Excuse me? You want to sleep on the couch again?" Ginny whirled on her husband, making him gulp and his daughters giggle.

"Not in front of the kids!" Gohan blushed. Ginny smirked as she tapped her foot, a smirk on her face. Bardock let out a small groan as he quickly pushed forward his cart. Then, they stopped in front of the pillar that led to Platform 9¾. Bardock went first. Then, Gohan put his hands on Pan's shoulders.

"Ready?" Gohan asked. Pan nodded. Then, the two ran forward and passed through the barrier, reappearing on the other side. Ginny, Gomen, and Ariana appeared behind them. The familiar scarlet engine was in front of them, with families saying goodbyes as their kids boarded the train. Gohan definitely noticed differences between when he was a kid to now. One noticeable difference was that many kids were talking into blue phones, and others had blue earpods going into square devices, which had a red glow. Bardock took off immediately after his things were loaded, looking for his friends. Gohan smiled as he helped Pan load her things.

"Finally!" Ariana sighed as her hair turned black.

"Minister! Minister!" a familiar voice yelled out, making Gohan groan.

"Oh god. Ginny, hide me." Gohan looked to his wife desperately. She giggled as she shook her head.

"So-rry!" she sang out. Then, Gohan groaned as Percy Weasley came out of the crowd and rushed up to him, with papers in his hand.

"Percy, I thought I told you never to bother me out of the office!" Gohan gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"I know, sir, but you need to see this new report on cauldron thickness! Cauldron leakage has increased to three percent!" Percy frowned.

"Percy, thank you. I'll look at it tomorrow. But, aren't you dropping off your own daughter today?" Gohan frowned, making Percy frown.

"Yes sir. I appreciate it." Then, Percy vanished into the crowd. Gohan muttered something that would make hardened ears curl. Gohan smiled as he rejoined his family and walked through the crowd, until he saw a familiar head of black hair and a lightning scar on the head.

"Hey!" Gohan grinned as he waved, casuing Harry and Kiara to turn and smile. A boy and girl were standing with them. The kids immediately grouped and starting chatting.

"If it isn't the Father of Modernism." Harry chuckled.

"Hey Uncle Gohan!" the boy grinned.

"Hey Albus! Hey Lily!" Gohan smirked as he ruffled their hair

Albus looked exactly like Harry, right down to the green eyes. The only thing that Albus had from Kiara was the saiyan tail around his waist, same with Lily. Lily had Harry's eyes and Kiara's hair, looking like a mixture of both her grandmothers.

"You know, Lily's been begging me for a whizphone." Harry smirked.

"Oh really? She want a W-Pod too?" Gohan chuckled, causing both men to laugh. Lily pouted as she stuck her tongue out.

"Where's James?" Ginny asked as the two mothers began talking over by a pillar.

"Around here somewhere. Albus is pretty nervous, and it didn't help that James teased him." Kiara frowned.

"About not being able to transform or being sorted into Slytherin?" Ginny whispered quiet.

"Both. Can Pan transform yet?" Kiara whispered back.

"No. Bardock did the same thing. Those boys…" Ginny sighed.

"What up guys?" the families turned to see Ron and Hermione walk up with their kids.

"Hey Rose! Ready for this year?" Gohan chuckled as he ruffled his niece's hair.

"Y-yeah." Rose stammered nervously.

"Hey Hugo." Gohan chuckled as he high-fived the young boy, who grinned back.

"Guess what?" the group turned to see a boy with jet black hair and black eyes run up to them, panting. Gohan chuckled at James.

"I saw Aunt Victoria! Snogging Teddy!" he grinned, making Gohan frown.

"Say what?" Gohan sputtered.

"Gohan, calm down!" Ginny whirled towards her husband, who sighed as he massaged his forehead.

"Hi James!" James turned and grinned at the sight of a girl his age with blackish hair and paleish skin.

"Hey Megan!" James grinned as he gave her a small hug.

"Hello, Minister. Nice to see you again." She smiled as she held her hand out. Gohan smiled as he shook her hand.

"Oh, there are my parents!" Megan grinned as her parents walked up. Her father was tall, about 5.8 and with curly brown hair and a thin frame. Gohan frowned at her mother. She was in her early thirties, and had long black hair. Her face was pale, and looked like it was a bit scarred from something long ago.

"Hello. I'm Josh Williams, and this is my wife, Alyssa." Josh smiled.

"Hello. You're a healer at Saint Mungo's, right?" Gohan frowned.

"Yes." Josh smiled. Alyssa opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a whistle.

"Better load your things, dear. You can talk to your friends later." Alyssa smiled at her daughter, who nodded.

"See you, James." Megan smiled as she walked off with her parents. James grinned.

"What?" Harry frowned at Gohan, who had his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure… I had a funny feeling about Alyssa." Gohan frowned.

"Hey guys!" Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as the group turned to see a teenage girl with jet black hair, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, walk up with a smile on her face. Victoria had grown up nicely. Her face was white, but well tanned. She was well fit, and went to about five seven. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached the base of her neck, and big black eyes.

"Hey Vicky." Gohan smirked.

"Don't call me that! It's bad enough that Goten calls me that in school!" Victoria stomped her foot.

"Sorry, Vi, but you'll always be that little girl I love." Gohan smirked, making Victoria groan.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't been fired." Ginny frowned.

"Ginny! Goten took over dad's old position from Hogwarts, we should be lucky for that. Remember guys, at school, he's Professor Son, okay?" Gohan asked the kids.

"Okay." They smiled.

"So, congrats, Quidditch Captain! Lead us to another victory, okay?' Gohan grinned.

"That might be a little tricky, since a certain someone is the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain." Victoria frowned.

"I swear, one minute, you and Bulla are best friends, the next, you're arguing about some stupid thing, and then you're friends again!" Ginny groaned.

"It's the way we are." Victoria giggled.

"Oh, how was your trip to the States?" Hermione asked. Victoria smiled

"Oh, it was great! It was great to go back to my home country! I stayed with Uncle Fred and Aunt Jenny, and I saw cousins George and Sara! Aunt Jenny was the best, she showed me all around New York and Washington. I saw Gramps Griffin too. Uncle Fred says hi, by the way. He says that Americans love the store, and he's working with Bulma to open up stores on the West Coast." Victoria smiled.

"Hmph. Warren was ten times better than the new guy, and don't get me started on Obama…" Gohan muttered.

"How did Jenny and Fred get together again?" Ginny frowned. Kiara shrugged. Then, Gohan frowned. They turned to see Draco Malfoy standing next to a woman, a pale boy with blond hair, and two little girls. The older had blond hair and pale skin, and the younger one had brown hair and darker skin. Malfoy gave him a glance. Gohan simply smirked and gave him a small nod. Malfoy nodded back, before turning back to his family.

"I'm glad that you two made up." Ginny smiled. Gohan frowned as he glanced at the boy and then at Pan.

"_Hell no."_ he thought.

"So that's Scorpius… Rosie, I want you to beat him in everything. Thank god you got your mum's brains." Ron smirked.

"Ronald!" Hermione glared at her husband.

"Pan, you do the same thing." Gohan quickly whispered to Pan before Ginny noticed.

"And that's Narcissa and Daphne. Narcissa is gonna be in Gomen's year and Daphne's in Ariana's year… just be careful, you two. And Gomen, don't think about bringing her home." Gohan frowned.

"GOHAN!" Ginny whirled towards her husband.

"Hey guys!" The group, especially Gohan, turned to see…

"Grampa!" James, Pan, Rose, and all the other kids ran to hug Goku, who smiled as he came up with Chi-Chi.. He didn't look much older. His hair was still jet black, and he was still very muscular. Only now, he wore a blue gi, instead of his orange one. Chi Chi, on the other hand, had grey hair and looked much older.

"Hi mom." Gohan chuckled. Chi-Chi smiled as she hugged her oldest son.

"Did Victoria tell you her OWL scores?" Chi asked with a smile as she looked at her youngest child with a look of pride, who blushed nervously.

"Acutally, no. What'd you get, Victoria?" Gohan grinned at his youngest sibling. This had attracted the attention of all the other adults, making Victoria blush.

"Twelve Os." She blushed.

"Hey, nice! That's better than Hermione!" Gohan grinned as he hugged his sister. Hermione sputtered.

"I'm so proud of you! I wish your brother was a bit better." Chi-Chi sighed as Goku hugged his oldest daughter.

"Mom, come on, Goten wasn't that bad. He earned quite a few medals during the goblin rebellion." Gohan frowned.

"He practically spent every day in detention! The things that he and Trunks did! Out being hooligans every night." Chi-Chi snarled.

"He turned my hair green!" Victoria frowned.

"You guys need to have some faith in him." Gohan sighed. Goku chuckled as he turned to Gohan.

"So, are you going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament this year, Gohan? I know that Vegeta's gonna be there." Goku frowned.

"I don't know, dad. Not to mention that the kids have been begging me to let them fight in the Junior Division…" Gohan frowned. Instantly, that resulted in pleading.

"Please, daddy?" Pan gave puppy eyes.

"Yeah!" Rose grinned at Ron innocently, who sputtered.

"Gramps taught us all how to fight!" Albus grinned, causing the adults to look at each other and smile.

"Please?" Gomen gave big eyes to Ginny.

"Sound familiar?" Chi-Chi smirked as she looked at Gohan, who blushed. Then, she burst into a fit of coughing.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little cold." Chi-Chi smiled. Then, Gohan turned back to the small group of children.

"We'll think about it!" Gohan groaned, making the pleading stop.

"Where's Uncle Raditz and his kids.?" Gohan frowned.

"I don't know. Probably in the snack store." Harry frowned.

"And my lovely cousins are probably picking on a first year somewhere." Victoria frowned

"Given that they're the only ones in our family in Slytherin that answers a lot." Ginny frowned.

"I'm doing it. Bulla bragged that she could beat me. That means that I'm going to have to prove her wrong." Victoria smirked.

"So, how's Marron doing?" Gohan asked as he looked at Harry.

"She's doing good. She's at Saint Mungo's, working as a healer in Spell Damage. She's good, fixed half my aurors, including me and Ron." Harry smirked.

"And the only Hufflepuff." Ron frowned. Gohan ignored him.

"Sigh… Marron never liked to fight much. She always preferred to heal, not hurt. She can still kick any muggle's butt." Gohan chuckled, before something dawned on him.

"Hey, where's Victorie?" Gohan asked Victoria. Victoria and Victoire were good friends, although Victoire was two years younger. Funny enough, both their names meant the same thing, only in different languages.

"Already on the train. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had to rush off. Some crisis at Gringotts." Victoria answered.

"Goblins still hate your guts." Ron smirked at Gohan.

"Don't remind me of the Goblin Rebellion of 2009." Gohan frowned.

"That was a splendid little war. Thirty thousand goblins dead." Harry frowned.

"Still, that was an impressive use of our new weapons." Gohan frowned.

"So… where's Bardock Sr?" Hermione interrupted quickly, for the kids were listening intently.

"On Mars, or, New Baxba. That's what they're calling it now, right?" Kiara frowned at Gohan.

"I admit, I didn't think that he could do it, but, he did. He colonized Mars, and made it a home for the saiyans. Martian sugar is quite the delicacy, I hear. Only problem now is when the muggles come in. Gramps and Bulla are geniuses." Gohan frowned.

"Bardock! James! Hey!" Bardock and James whirled with surprise as a blond boy walked out of the crowd with a grin on his face.

"Zane!" James said in surprise. Bardock's fist tightened.

"So this is your little friend from last year." Ginny smiled as she shook the young man's hand. Bardock gritted his teeth.

"You must be Bardock's sister. You're even lovelier in person." Zane grinned as he kissed Pan's hand, before doing the same with Rose. Pan giggled.

"I'm surprised to see you, Zane." James bit his lip.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Zane grinned as he flicked his hand.

"Where are your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Off making lots of more money. See ya later, fellow griffs!" Zane grinned as he faded back into the crowd. Then, the train blew it's whistle, indicating that it was almost time to go. Hermione kissed Rose on the head before she climbed onto the train.

"Remember to give Neville and Katie our love!" Ginny grinned as she kissed Bardock on the head, who had come back a minute ago.

"But, we can't call them that at school, right? We call them Professor Finnigan and Professor Longbottom. Plus, you can't give a professor love, can you?" Bardock frowned. Gohan simply chuckled.

"Have fun, buddy." Gohan smiled as Bardock climbed onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Keep them out of trouble, will ya?" Gohan smirked at Victoria.

"I wish. And, they have to work like everyone else to get on the Quidditch Team, big bro." Victoria flashed a smile to her brother before climbing onto the Hogwarts Express. Gohan frowned at Harry, who was talking to Albus.

"Daddy?" Gohan felt someone tug on his leg and looked down to see Pan looking up at him. He noticed the scared look on her face.

"What is it, Panny?" Gohan asked as he kneeled down to be fact to face with Pan.

"What… what if I do get sorted into Slytherin?" she trembled. Gohan chuckled a little.

"Pan Ginerva Son. I'm gonna tell you a little secret. When I got sorted, the hat told me that I had the brains of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff… and the cunning of a Slytherin." Gohan finished, causing Pan to stare at him with wonder. He hadn't told that to anyone, not even Pan's brother.

"Really?" Pan asked with wide eyes.

"Really. And, I never had a first year of my own, which is why I want to hear all about yours. I told that to your brother last year, and now I'm telling you, and I'll tell the same thing to Gomen and Ariana. After all, you don't have a robotic psycopath after you like I did, now do you?" Gohan grinned, making Pan giggle. Then, Gohan reached into his pocket.

"A friend of mine gave me this. I think it's always belonged to you." Gohan chuckled as he pulled out an orange bandana and handed it to Pan.

"Wow! Thank you daddy!" Pan smiled as she took the bandana from Gohan. Then, another whistle from the train caused them both to look up. Gohan quickly pecked Pan on the head and helped her get on the train. He smiled as she walked into a compartment with Albus, James, Victoria, Victoire(who smiled and waved.), Rose, and Bardock.

"What are they all staring at?" Albus demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, it's me. I'm extremely famous." Ron smirked.

"Or because I'm the boss." Gohan smirked, causing Ginny to smirk at him.

"We going for two nights? Or, would you rather spend the night in James's treehouse like you did last week?" she smirked, getting a howl from Ron. Gohan leaned in next to him.

"Ten galleons says Pan ends up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Gohan whispered to Ron, who smirked.

"You're on." He smirked.

"Excuse me?" Both men whirled to see their wives glaring at him.

"You wanna join him?" Hermione glared at her husband, causing him to squeak and Hugo to chuckle, causing Ron to glare at him. Then, the train started moving, and the families waved as the train moved faster and left the station.

"She'll be alright." Ginny smiled at Gohan. Gohan smiled as he stood next to Harry. The two men looked at each other and smiled. Harry smiled as he felt the lightning scar on his head. It hadn't pained him in sixteen years.

All was well... for now.

**Well. I did it. All seven books. Done. An amazing end to an amazing saga. I've got college soon, so I'll use my remaining time to make the edits to my earlier stories, and my Master Chief story. I'm thinking about a little bonus. Keep reading and reviewing! Oh, and more thing. I think you all might get a bit mixed up about what year this is. It's not sixteen years after the end of WW3 in 2004, I mean 16 years after the death of Cell and Lord Voldemort. So, 1998+16= 2014. Just thought you should know.**


End file.
